


A Man of Faith

by kickcows



Series: AMOF AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Priest Kink, Sexual Content, Terrible Things™ Done in a Church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 278,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto Argentum is a devout church goer, but he begins to have feelings for one of the priests at his church - Father Scientia. He knows nothing will come of it, but he can’t help thinking about it.





	1. Dreams, or Fantasies?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here we go. Have a Priest Kink fic. This chapter is mild, but you’d better believe if I’m going to do this kink, I’m going to do it right. I hope you guys will like this! Special shout out to a good friend, who helped suggest the pairing/roles and listened to me brainstorm this story. Cross-posted to my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/). Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Priest Kink

* * *

The brisk morning pushes Prompto Argentum, third year undergrad at St. Lucis University, to move at a quicker pace across campus. Dew dots the grass, the sun beginning to make its ascent into the sky, the world at peace in this predawn hour. His full length black coat helps to protect him from the elements, his hands shoved into his pockets, the backpack carrying his supplies for his three classes today rest against his back as he heads towards the campus chapel. The bell situated in the bell tower announces that it’s half past six. He swears under his breath, as he races up the steps to the chapel, hating that he’s now late to Lauds.

Pushing the door to the chapel open, he takes a seat towards the back, not wishing to disrupt the service that began when the bell had begun to ring. He picks up the hymnal, but he knows the hymn by heart. Being raised in the church, he’s gone to mass almost every Sunday of his life. On a full scholarship to the best private religious university in Insomnia, he had begun going to mass daily his freshman year, wanting to show how grateful he was at being given this amazing opportunity that not many can say they’ve received. No matter what he’s doing, he makes sure to attend Lauds and Vespers during the week, planning his courses accordingly so that he won’t miss either mass.

An opening prayer is delivered by the campus’ ‘young’ priest, a man who had transferred to St. Lucis’ clergy a year prior from a small community off the coast. Father Scientia, carries an air of grace that causes the church attendees to listen with rapt attention; he exudes natural charisma. Prompto listens to Father Scientia’s voice, following the mass verbatim in his own mind, replying out loud when it comes time. Light bounces off the pair of glasses Father Scientia wears, his white vestment covering the black cassock underneath, his white clerical collar sticking out of the top of his vestment. It’s the act of familiarity that helps Prompto stick to his routine on a daily basis.  

His heart stops in his chest when he feels the priest’s eyes land on him, the smile on Father Scientia’s face doing something to his body that he knows he has no business entertaining. Especially not where he’s sitting, the wooden pew feeling more uncomfortable as the seconds drag on. But he doesn’t look away first, instead choosing to stare back while reciting their current prayer, the smile seeming to increase on Father Scientia’s face.

By the end of mass, his coat becomes open due to the heat being on, the nave feeling much warmer than it probably is because of his impure thoughts. He sighs, pushing some of his blond hair behind his ear, as the last hymn is sung, Lauds concluding for the morning. He waits for most of the congregation - not very many attend Lauds, but there are the regulars, just like him. Their community may be small, but it is still a community. His eyes track Father Scientia heading to the confessional booth off to the Epistle side of the church, a few church attendees already waiting for him to begin their confessions.

He stands up, picks up his backpack, and heads to the pew where two people sit, waiting for their turn. Prompto kneels on the padded brown leather bench attached to the pew in front of it, resting his forearms against the back of the pew, collecting his thoughts. He likes to begin his week with confession, and likes to end his week with one as well. It helps to keep him somewhat grounded in his university life - while everyone's out partying, he stays close to the church. Some may call him a goody two shoes, but if he messes up, then his scholarship is over, so he doesn’t toe the line at all in fear that he will make a choice he will regret for the rest of his life.

The booth becomes free, and looking at the pew, Prompto sees it’s his turn. Leaving his backpack outside, he blesses himself before stepping into the booth, his stomach churning as he takes a seat. “I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been two days since my last confession.” With a deep breath, he keeps his hands folded in front of him. “Since then, I have committed mortal sins. I have had thoughts of an impure nature, thoughts that have no business being in my head, but I can’t seem to shut them out. They happened over the weekend, and again this morning.” He squeezes his hands together, head bowed, knowing full well that Father Scientia can see him through the small screen that separates the sides of the confessional booth. “For these and all the sins that I have committed during my life, I am deeply sorry.”

“It sounds like you had quite the weekend.” The lighthearted tone that Father Scientia uses with him helps him to relax, only just a little bit, as he keeps his head bowed. “You are human. The Devil is not at work in that brain of yours. For you to recognize that these thoughts are impure means that you are on the right path. Such impure thoughts have a way of working into your mind, but is no cause for alarm. Your penance will be to recite the Lord’s Prayer three times, followed by two Hail Marys. Your sins will be forgiven.”

Prompto exhales, feeling marginally better as he nods his head in acceptance of his penance. He raises his hand, as he follows Father Scientia’s blessing. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.”

“For His mercy endures forever.” It rolls off of Prompto’s tongue as easy as the hymns that were said a little bit ago. He bows his head, and exits the confessional. Picking up his bag, he returns to the pew and kneels down, making the sign of the cross as the begins his penance.

As he finishes up his second recitation of Mary’s Prayer, he hears the door to the confessional open. Making another sign of the cross, he stands up and smiles at Father Scientia, who returns the smile in kind. “Are you off to class now, Prompto?” Father Scientia asks, lifting his hand up to adjust his glasses a little.

“I am.” He nods his head, ignoring the nagging feeling as his eyes go to the black cassock that Father Scientia wears. Thoughts of what lays underneath the cloth begin to fill his mind, his cheeks growing warm as he negates the blessing the man had just bestowed upon him. “Are you off to the rectory?”

“That is correct.” Father Scientia walks with him towards the entrance of the church. “I have a few things that I must take care of before my classes begin.” The priest teaches History of Religion, a class that Prompto is currently taking. “I will be seeing you later, won’t I?” The two walk out of the church, heading down the steps. “It’s not like you to be late for Lauds. Is everything alright?”

He turns to look up at him, his heart pounding as he looks into the light green eyes behind the lenses of Father Scientia’s glasses. “I’m sorry, Father. I had hoped to get here on time, but the bell began to ring as I was still making my way across campus. I won’t be late tomorrow.” He doesn’t tell him why he was late - a dream he’d had the night before had caused him to wake up in a pool of his own semen, the wet dream causing him to panic. The dream had been about the man standing in front of him, who still has a concerned look on his face. “I’m okay, Father. Really.” Prompto smiles, hoping to dissuade any interest in why he’d been late.

“Alright, Prompto. I know you would be honest with me.” He begins to button up his coat as he feels the priest’s hand touch his shoulder. “Were you able to do the research I had suggested to the class?”

“Suggested? I thought it was mandatory.” Prompto exhales, ignoring how his skin burns where Father Scientia is touching him. “Yes, Father. I did.”

“Good. Be prepared for me to call on you.” Father Scientia’s smile turns into a smirk, Prompto’s knees growing slightly weak at the look on his face. “I’ll see you this afternoon.” He makes the sign of the cross, Prompto bowing his head to receive another blessing from the man, and stays in his spot as he watches Father Scientia head towards the rectory.

A pained expression appears on his face, as he heads towards the middle of campus.  _Why him? It could be anyone, but I had to go for the man I know is unattainable? Good job, brain. Good freaking job_. He keeps his head down, more students now on campus than an hour and a half ago, 8 am classes already in session. His first class doesn’t begin until ten thirty, so he heads to the campus cafeteria to grab some breakfast.

***

He finds himself in his chair, waiting for Father Scientia to enter the classroom a lot sooner than he’d hoped. Prompto isn’t sure if he’s ready to face the priest again, not after the lecherous thoughts that had been plaguing his mind for most of the day. Part of him wants to confess to Father Scientia what sort of thoughts he’s been having, but is afraid of the repercussions that may come from such an admission. If he were to tell the truth, Father Scientia is one of his only friends on campus, and he’s not ready to lose that companionship. But these thoughts are becoming more and more perverse as the days go on, so he may not have a choice in the matter.

“Good afternoon, class. I hope everyone had a pleasant weekend.” Father Scientia walks into the classroom, the cassock he’d worn earlier in the day gone, replaced by a black short sleeved button up clergy shirt, the white collar a constant reminder of who he is to the student body. His briefcase is set down on the lecturn’s table. “Ready to learn about the Middle Ages, and the fun times that are associated with that era and the Holy Church?”

The class groans, but Prompto sits up, pencil poised to take notes as he gets swept away by Father Scientia’s lecture. It’s his favorite class this semester - not because the man that fills his thoughts teaches it, but because of the subject matter. He’s always found religion fascinating, and loves to get into a discussion with Father Scientia during the course of his lecture, wanting more facts to prove some of the rhetoric that he supplies to them. The end of class always comes too soon, the dismissal taking a little bit of the sheer happiness he feels away from him.

“Prompto? Might I have a word with you?” He stops walking towards the door, hanging back at the request of the priest.

Avoiding his eyes, he waits for the last student to leave before he acknowledges him. “You asked for me to stay, Father?”

“You seem to be a bit off still.” Father Scientia points to a chair, Prompto’s shoulders sagging as he takes the chair without a fight. “You may think you are doing a good job of disguising whatever is troubling you, but I can see something is wrong as plain as day.”

He looks up, those piercing green eyes staring at him, that look of concern back on Father Scientia’s face. “I’m fine, Father. Really. I just...I had a nightmare last night, so today I’m a little off because of it.”

“You know it’s a sin to lie to your priest, Prompto.” There’s a teasing tone to Father Scientia’s words, but the guilt that Prompto feels intensifies at the comment. “If that’s all that is, then I will stop pestering you. I want to make sure you’re alright, as I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before.”

The nearness of the priests’ body doesn’t go unnoticed by him, as he tries to calm his hormones down.  _What am I, fourteen again?_  He offers him a friendly smile, hoping it will be good enough. “It means a lot to me that you care so much, Father Scientia. Really.” He stands up, and puts his backpack on, thumbs resting on the bottom of his straps, rocking back and forth on his feet. “All I need is a good night’s sleep.”  _And a swift kick in the head_.

“Very well. You know you may call me, if you ever need to talk.” Father Scientia pulls out his phone. “I’m not just your professor and priest. I can also be your friend, if you wish.”

“I…” Prompto doesn’t know what to say in response to that, not expecting the man to offer such a suggestion. “Do you want my number?”

“That would work, or if you don’t feel comfortable with that, then I will give you my number.” Father Scientia types it out, and holds it up to Prompto. “That is my number.” Without thinking about it, Prompto saves it to his phone, but does not send a text. “If it doesn’t make you feel comfortable by having a priest’s phone number, save my contact as Ignis.”

He knows that’s Father Scientia’s first name, but to hear it mentioned so casually, it causes his mouth to drop open in surprise. “Y-Yes, Father.” He changes the contact from ‘Father’ to ‘Ignis’, and he feels a little better at the small change. “Will you be leading Vespers tonight?”

“I will. I will see you there?”

Smiling, he nods his head. “Yes, Father. Thank you!” He starts to reach forward to embrace the priest, but then thinks twice about it, and drops his arms. “I’ll see you this evening!” He takes his leave before Father Scientia can address what had just happened, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he gets lost in a sea of students all making their way to their next class.

***

Prompto makes it all the way to Friday before he has a breakdown about the thoughts that keep plaguing his mind. He goes to confession after Lauds, but doesn’t mention the most recent impure thoughts, again waking up in a pool of his own spunk with thoughts of Father Scientia touching him in ways a man should not touch another man.

After his lunch back in his dorm room, he pulls up the contact for ‘Ignis Scientia’, and starts to type. “ _Hi, Father. This is Prompto texting you. I’ve got a question for you, if that’s okay? You’re not teaching right now, right?_ ”

“ _I am not. I am in the rectory. What is on your mind, Prompto?_ ”

He can hear the man speaking, Father Scientia’s voice reverberating inside of his head. “ _Homosexuality is a sin in God’s eyes, is that correct?_ ”

His stomach plummets as he sees no dots on his phone, making him regret sending that question to the priest. But after a few minutes, the dots begin to appear, letting him know that the priest has seen his question. “ _The old teachings might be viewed in a way that would make it seem like homosexuality is a sin, but with the way society is nowadays, the church doesn’t recognize it as such. We are all children of God_.”

“ _But sodomy. The very act of gay sex is a sin, isn’t it?_ ” He puts his thumb against his bottom lip, chewing on the tip of his thumb as he stares at his question. These are the thoughts that control him as of late, and if anyone is going to be able to help him, it will hopefully be Father Scientia.

More dots appear on his phone. “ _May I call you? I feel that this conversation might be suited better if we were to have a dialogue. I don’t want something to be misconstrued_.”

“ _Yes, Father. I understand. Please call me?_ ” Even as he types it out, he regrets sending it because he’s not sure he’s ready to talk to Father Scientia about this. But, this might be easier than talking about it with him through the confessional booth.

His phone rings a few moments later, his hand almost dropping his phone as he tries to answer the call as nonchalantly as possible. “Hi, Father. Thanks for calling me.”

“Good afternoon, Prompto. Is this the matter that has been bothering you all week?” Father Scientai asks, as he leans back onto his pillows, stretching out on his bed, having returned to his dorm room in between classes. “I’ve noticed you’ve been a bit more quiet than normal.”

He chuckles a little, holding the phone to his ear. “Do you pay attention to all of your students like this, Father?”

“Only the ones that I have a deep affection for.”

Whatever confidence he had about this telephone call disappears with that small comment. Finding his mouth suddenly dry, he tries to remember what he was going to say. “W-Why did you want to call me?”

“The last question you asked - about homosexual intercourse.” To hear it said so bluntly makes Prompto clench his eyes tight. “While the act itself might be the literal definition of sodomy, that does not mean the church views it as a sin.” 

“Not now.” Prompto whispers, afraid to use his normal voice. “But years ago…” 

“Years ago, the church was still promoting the idea that Adam and Eve are how we all got here. But science has shown us that that is not the case.” Father Scientia answers with humor in his voice, helping Prompto cope with what they’re talking about. “So yes, sodomy is addressed in the Bible as being a sin, but the church understands that we are all God’s children.”

Letting those words sit for a little bit, Prompto picks at a loose thread on his blanket. “Father - how old are you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Is that an improper question to ask?” He turns over to lay on his side, keeping the phone pressed against his face. “I’m twenty, going to be twenty-one soon.”

He hears the priest exhale, and waits for his answer. “I’ll be twenty-eight early next year. Why do you ask?”

“When did you know you wanted to be a priest?”

“I suppose I found my calling when I was in high school.”

Humming a little, Prompto nods his head. “So, you’ve pretty much known for quite a long time what you were going to be. That’s nice. Is it difficult, though? You know, the celibacy thing?”

“When the urge strikes me, I throw myself into my work. It’s an easy distraction.”

Surprised by his candor, Prompto lets out a small gasp. “Really? You have impure thoughts?”

“Prompto, I may be a priest, but I am also a man. I recall telling you in so many words earlier this week that being a man is normal.” Father Scientia releases a soft laugh, bringing a smile to Prompto’s lips.

“Right. I forgot about that.” No, he hadn’t. He thinks about that conversation often, trying to tell himself that it’s okay to have the thoughts he’s having. “Thanks, Father. I think this has helped me out a lot.”

“I’m glad. Enjoy your Friday evening. Will I see you at mass on Sunday?”

Rolling onto his back, he sinks down into the mattress more. “You will, Father. Have a good evening too. Thanks again!” He hangs up the phone, feeling a bit more at peace than he had before.

So, homosexuality may not be a sin in the church’s eyes, but the crush he’s harboring no doubt is. He will never confess to Father Scientia the types of feelings he draws out in him, hoping that they will go away in time.

***

The church is dark, the only light coming from fifteen votive candles in front of a portrait of the Holy Mother. Prompto looks up at the altar, and sees Father Scientia standing in the middle, looking down at the large Bible that he reads from during mass. He approaches him, and becomes alert when he feels two arms circle around his waist.

“You never asked me if I was a homosexual,” Father Scientia whispers into his ear, as their embrace becomes more than just a simple hug. “Why didn’t you ask me, Prompto?”

“B-Because…” He whispers, trying to get a grip on reality, as he feels the arms around him increase their pressure. He moans when he feels warm lips graze the side of his neck, kissing his skin in a way he’s never felt before. “You don’t ask your priest those sorts of questions.”

“Are you afraid of knowing the answer?” One of his hands is brought up to the white collar around Father Scientia’s neck, his fingertips touching the smooth collar. “Does it bother you that I keep this on?”

Closing his eyes, his fingers slide up to Father Scientia’s hair, fingers curling into the soft strands of hair. “N-No….It’s who you are, isn’t it, Father?”

“If it’s who I am, then why is my hand touching you right now? Why would I be doing such a thing to another person?”

He looks down, and sees that his pants have fallen down, and Father Scientia’s hand is in a fist, with his cock resting against the palm of his hand. “Y-You...how…? When…? Your vows…”

“Don’t think about those right now…” The priest’s hot breath against his ear causes an involuntary shudder to rush through his body. “Focus on the way my hand feels on your body.” More kisses touch the side of his neck, coaxing him to relax, Prompto’s body becoming more aroused by the kisses and touches. “Would you like to know what it will feel like to have something inside of you?” Teeth tug on his earlobe, drawing another moan from Prompto’s throat. “Haven’t you dreamed about taking part in the act of sodomy, Prompto?”

His brain tries to tell him to stop, but he can’t help the way his hips roll, pushing his cock against Father Scientia’s hand. “I’m sorry, Father…” He cries, but the pleasure continues to build inside of him, as the hand on his cock begins to stroke him with slow leisurely strokes. “I keep sinning, and I don’t mean to…”

“Shh…” The hand that’s on his cock is removed, and he soon finds himself facing the nave, his hands laying flat on the altar, as he feels something wet start to touch his entrance. “One must fall in order to be saved, is that not true, Prompto?” Father Scientia rubs the tip of his cock against Prompto’s entrance, it sneaking into his body with a gentle push. “The greater the sin, the greater the salvation.”

Moaning loud, he pushes his hips back to force more of the priest’s cock into his body, fingers digging into the sacramental cloth that lays draped over the altar. His moans echo throughout the church, as he feels Father Scientia’s cock penetrate him deep, every thrust pushing him closer and closer to his fall. “F-Father…”

“Yes, Prompto...You may trust me to catch you…” Lips kiss the side of his neck, as he feels Father Scientia’s bare chest touch his bare back, all of his clothes now off of his body.  _When? How?_  He takes in the pleasure instead of focusing on the questions, moaning louder and louder. “Let the angels hear your sweet cries of rapture. Show the heavens how good it feels to be human…”

He screams as he starts to come, his cheek resting against the Bible as he convulses around Father Scientia’s cock, his semen dripping down onto the altar as a sick blessing. He feels the rush of the priest’s orgasm deep inside of him, Prompto rubbing his cheek more against the Holy Word. He tries to move, but his muscles won’t obey, his body a pile of goo after that intense orgasm.

Father Scientia kisses the nape of his neck, then begins to kiss his lips. “F-Father, I…”

“Shh…” The priest shakes his head, the familiar warm smile on his face, bringing calm to Prompto’s body. “Now you have something to confess to me.” A wink, then a little pat to his ass makes him groan, and he attempts to pull his hips back, but winds up pushing instead. That small act causes Father Scientia’s cock to grow more inside of him, the hand on his cock beginning to stroke him more.

The sound of something buzzing sounds near his ear, but Prompto ignores it in favor of more kisses from the priest. But the buzzing continues, and without so much as a goodbye, everything is gone.

***

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Prompto groans, his hand slamming down on his alarm clock. Looking under his sheets, he sees the mess on his stomach, his cock still thick with morning wood, droplets of cum joining the rest of his nocturnal emissions. Rubbing his eyes, he sees that it’s Sunday.

How is he going to face Father Scientia, when all he’s been doing is dreaming about him? Groaning, he pushes the covers off of the bed, and wipes up his stomach with tissue, balling them up and throwing them into the wastebasket, joining the rest of the tissue he’d used over the last week every single morning.

Walking to church, the crisp air feels nice against his heated skin. It’s another full house, most people choosing Sunday as their day of worship, and Prompto takes a seat towards the back of the nave to enjoy mass, led by Father Scientia. 

When it comes time to receive the Eucharist, he is happy to see Father Scientia on his side of the nave. Approaching him, he decides at the last minute to take the Eucharist directly onto his tongue, rather than receive it in the palm of his hand. He sees the surprise in Father Scientia’s eyes, the both of them knowing he’s never taken the Eucharist from him in such a manner before. “The body of Christ.” Father Scientia’s voice changes for him, Prompto paying close attention to how he’s been saying it for the ones before him. His stomach churns as he repeats it in his mind, analyzing how it had sounded a minute before, and then how it had been said to him in the span of a second.  

“Amen.” Keeping his tongue extended out, he keeps his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes staring directly into Father Scientia’s, who keeps his eyes on him. The touch of his fingers against his tongue makes him moan internally, the soft caress as the Eucharist is placed onto his tongue more arousing than it should be. Father Scientia’s fingers linger for a second longer, and then he’s pulling his tongue back into his mouth, making the sign of the cross on his body, and heading to the next station to receive the Blood of Christ.

He avoids Father Scientia after mass, his thoughts in turmoil as he keeps reliving the moment he took the Holy Sacrament. The touch of Father Scientia’s fingers on his tongue, the heat in his eyes. Okay, maybe there was no heat there, but this is his own fantasy, damn it. If he wants there to be heat there, there will be heat there. He goes back to his dorm room, and jerks off to those touches, his face buried into his pillow as he moans the priest’s name in almost a whisper, too ashamed to say it out loud.

The following morning, he arrives at Lauds early, taking a seat up towards the front. He decided when he woke up that today would be the day he confesses the truth to Father Scientia. Maybe it will help him get over this stupid fantasy, and help him from not having erotic dreams of him night after night.

There is only one other person seeking to have confession today, not giving him enough time to prepare his thoughts. The door opens before he’s ready, and then he finds himself going into the booth, his head down, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been seven days since my last confession.” His stomach rolls, as he tries to calm himself, hoping that his words won’t stutter at all with what he’s about to say.  “Since then, I have committed mortal sins. I continue to have amoral thoughts, and have acted out on said thoughts by pleasuring myself.” He swallows, hoping that Father Scientia won’t see him any different after this confession.  _He’s not supposed to. He wouldn’t be a good priest if he judged you_.

“What sort of thoughts have been invading your mind, my son?”

“I harbor a crush on a man that I know will never be anything to me.”

“Why would you think that way? There is no reason to confess such a thing.”

Leaning forward, he rests his head against the mesh screen, his hand touching the wall. “I have to confess, because my impure thoughts are about you, Father Scientia. I wake up night after night, having dreams about you in a way I know I should not think of a member of the cloth. Please - I beg of your forgiveness. For these and all the sins that I have committed during my life, I am deeply, utterly sorry.”

The silence that greets him is almost worse than not seeing the three dots on his phone. He hears a door open, his head still resting against the mesh screen, trying to prepare himself for the penance he knows is coming. Whatever it is, he will do it if it means he’ll be allowed entrance into Heaven.

A second door opens, light pouring into the confessional booth for a moment before it’s closed again, Father Scientia now standing front of him. He starts to ask a question, totally shocked by the priest’s presence, but a finger touches his lips, silencing him.

“Did you mean what you said, Prompto?” Father Scientia keeps his voice down, but steps closer to him, Prompto now standing up, his back resting against the wall of the confessional booth. “Are you attracted to me? You’re having...sex dreams about me?”

He hangs his head in shame, tears burning in his eyes as he hears his own perverseness leaving the mouth of the man he should be respecting. “I’m sorry, Father. I wish I knew how to stop. If I could, I would.”

“Don’t be sorry.” A hand touches his face, lifting it up. “I’m flattered that you hold me in such high regards. But I’m a priest, and it is forbidden for me to reciprocate.”

Prompto turns his head towards Father Scientia’s hand, and nods his head. “I know, Father. I think….I think talking about it has helped me, and I’m on the road to recovery.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” The hand that’s on his cheeks moves back, Father Scientia’s fingers pushing through his hair. “Would you like your penance now?” 

Something warm tickles his upper lip, Prompto licking it to see if it will go away. With the light limited in the booth, it’s difficult to tell where Father Scientia is. “Yes, Father.”

“Five Lord’s Prayers, and two full cycles of the Rosary. Your penance will grant you forgiveness. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.” Father Scientia’s thumb rubs against his cheek, his right hand making the sign of the cross over Prompto’s body, that warmth returning to his upper lip. “What do you say, Prompto?”

His breath catches in his throat, as he feels Father Scientia’s thumb rub against his bottom lip. “For His mercy endures forever.”

“Amen.”

“Ah-” His return is cut off by the touch of something warm against his lips. He startles when he realizes what it is, but a hand on his hip quells the fear beginning to creep its way into his mind. He moans against Father Scientia’s lips, his arms coming up to wrap around the priest’s neck, the smallness of the vestibule not a hindrance in the slightest. He hears Father Scientia release his own low moan, the two holding on to each other as their tongues get to know one another through their passionate kiss.

Prompto pulls away first, panting softly, his arms staying locked around Father Scientia’s neck. “W-What...what was that…?”

“Me being ruled by my lust as a man, and not acting appropriately as a man of faith.” His forehead touches Prompto’s, the two staying as close to one another as possible. “I have no regrets. In fact, I want more.” He shivers at the confession. Reaching up, he pinches his own arm, and groans. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. Nope, I’m awake.” Prompto releases a somewhat breathless laugh, trying to lighten the mood. “S-Shouldn’t we get out of here…? I’ve got class…”

“Right. My apologies, Prompto.” Another soft kiss touches his lips, making him moan softly, the kiss deepening into a more heated kiss. Neither of them try and pull away from one another, their tongues gliding together in each other’s mouths for a few more minutes before Father Scientia pulls away. “One more for now.” Father Scientia touches his face. “We’ll discuss this soon, I promise. For now, I think it’s best we go our separate ways.”

He nods his head. “I understand, Father. I will see you in class later.”

“You will.” One more kiss, and then the door to the booth is opening, leaving Prompto alone.

Sinking back down, he sits with his hands between his knees, shaking his head. Did that really just happen? Did he make Father Scientia break his vow of celibacy?  _Stupid, you kissed. You didn’t have sex. Big difference._  That thought helps to ease the guilt that is making its way into his head. Just a kiss, nothing more. It’s going to be okay. This isn’t going to end up like one of his crazy sex dreams.

Prompto collects himself, and after waiting for ten minutes leaves the confessional on his own. He hopes by the time his History of Religion class rolls around, he will have gotten over his hormones, and the lust still working its way through his system. He can’t go to class with a raging boner, nor can he sit in class with one. Heading out of the chapel, he heads towards his first class, hoping that this won’t end poorly for him.


	2. Dazed and Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback, everyone! :) My goal is to update this story every Wednesday and Sunday until it's complete. How many chapters will it be? I'm not sure yet. :') In the meantime, here is today's update! Please enjoy!

* * *

In a slight daze, Prompto floats through the rest of his morning, his body present in his class but his mind elsewhere. His mind is back in the confessional booth, the firm body of Father Scientia pressed against his as their tongues flick back and forth with needy strokes, each touch not enough. In his mind, the touches aren’t enough, his body feeling like it’s on fire with the memories of their few moments alone together. He rubs his eyes, the professor dismissing their class, his brain refusing to believe that he will be soon in his History of Religion class.

Walking through the crowded hallways, he keeps to himself, like he always does. He wonders if any of the other students are having a similar crisis, having their moral compass derailed by a single person. Normally, the person that would be derailing these sorts of ideals is someone that likes to participate in other sinful activities. Not someone who should be the leader when it comes to a moral compass, one who should be absolved from sin. That is the part that worries Prompto - is he responsible for causing such actions in a man that has no business having these kinds of feelings?

But what sort of feelings are they? They haven’t spoken, Father Scientia making it clear that they needed to spend time away from one another.  _What if I’ve hurt the relationship we had before with my confession?_  This is why he shouldn’t have opened his mouth, because it has complicated things, and he doesn’t like that. Not at all. He wants to go back to before - let him suffer alone with his crush, the crush that he is fully aware is immoral. He is the sinner, the one that deserves all of the punishment coming to him. Not Father Scientia.

Lost in his thoughts, he winds up standing in the hallway near his classroom, and when the class empties out, he heads in and sits at his desk. Resting his head on his backpack, he closes his eyes and tries to compose himself, wondering how it’s going to be when he sees Father Scientia again. Maybe everything that had happened in the morning was another figment of his imagination - the pinch on his arm was deceptive.

A hand touches his arm, startling him awake. “Wuzzit?” He mumbles, sitting up, feeling a little worse for wear as he tries to remember where he is. Blinking a few times, he sees one of his friends looking down at him with a big smile on their face. “I was sleeping, wasn’t I?”

“You were.” A feminine laugh makes him groan, as he sits up in his chair. “You were out of it too, Prompto. I tried calling your name, and you wouldn’t respond.” Lunafreya Nox Fleuret sits down next to him, setting her notebook on the table, light blonde hair in a ponytail up on the top of her head. “Did you not get enough sleep over the weekend?”

He shakes his head. “No, I did. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Another lie. One more thing he will have to confess to when he returns to the confessional booth on Friday before the weekend starts. Thinking about the confessional booth makes his thoughts go back to a few hours ago, and he’s back into a funk that he can’t show on his face or attitude. Shaking it off, he turns towards Luna with a smile on his face. “How was your weekend? Did you spend lots of time with Noctis?”

“I did.” Luna nods her head, and smiles. “He says hi, by the way. Says you should come out to dinner with us one weekend.”

Prompto had gone to high school with Noctis, and had been the one to introduce him to his friend Luna, and once they had gotten together he had let nature run its course. “Maybe.” He smiles, nodding his head. The door to the classroom opens, and in walks their professor, and any hope that he would be okay disappears with his arrival.

“Good afternoon, class. I hope that your weekend was nice.” Father Scientia sets a cup of coffee down on the table, dressed in a cassock today, more formal than he has been over the course of the semester. Prompto can’t remember if he’d been wearing that earlier in the day; he usually has a good memory when it comes to Father Scientia, but his mind had been a little preoccupied.

Heat floods his cheeks when he see Father Scientia look around the room at the students, his eyes landing on him last. The split second is enough to stoke the embers in his belly, his hand curling tighter around his pencil as he offers a smile to the priest, to which a hint of smirk is returned to him. Father Scientia’s eyes turn back to the class, and their lecture begins.

“Want to go grab a coffee?” Luna asks, as the two of them pack up their belongings at the end of class. “This is your last class of the day, right?”

“It is.” He sees Father Scientia standing up at the front of the classroom, talking to a couple of the other students - two girls who seem to be thrusting more of their chest up towards him. He doubts they’re listening to what he’s saying to them. He looks back at his backpack, and zips it up before putting it on his shoulders. “Raincheck? I’ve got some studying I need to do before heading to Vespers this evening.”

“I don’t understand your drive to go to church every single day. Isn’t it exhausting?” She asks, as the two of them start to walk out of the classroom together.

He slows down, wondering if Father Scientia is going to call out to him, but when he gets to the door and no request had been made, he lowers his head, dropping his shoulders as he walks out to the hallway with Luna. “It’s just something I like to do. It’s like you watching a television show.” He can feel the dejection eating away at him, and wants to get as far away from the classroom as possible.

“I don’t see how you can compare the two, because they are nothing at all alike.” His friend laughs, as he walks her to her car. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seem a little down today. Did you not have a good weekend?”

Laughing, he puts on bright smile, praying that it would work to get her to leave him alone. “I’m good, Luna. Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you on Wednesday?” 

“You will. Unless you need to hang out with me before then. You can call me anytime, you know. Even if I’m with Noctis.” She hugs him, the soft swell of her breasts pushing against his chest. A big difference between the way her body feels, and how Father Scientia’s body had felt against his earlier in the day. “Okay?”

He hugs her back tight, and nods his head. “I know. Thanks, Luna. Really. Have a good night.” Letting go of her, he takes a few steps back and waves, then heads in the direction of the campus library, not ready to head back to his dormitory.

His pocket begins to vibrate as he makes his way up the steps to the library, his hand going into his pocket to pull out his phone as he heads inside. A text message appears on his screen, butterflies manifesting in his stomach as his chest begins to ache with how fast his heart begins to beat. Unlocking his phone, he views the message from ‘Ignis Scientia’.

“ _I saw you hesitate leaving class. If those two had not come up to me, I had intended to call out to you. I’m sorry. Where are you right now?_ ”

Ducking into one of the alcoves on the first floor, he leans against the stack of books and starts to type. “ _It’s okay. I didn’t expect anything. I’m at the library, going to get a head start on the assignment you gave today_.”

“ _That’s not due for another two weeks_.”

“ _I like to stay on top of things. :) Will you be leading Vespers this evening, Father?_ ”

It still feels surreal to be texting Father Scientia, never mind what they had done earlier in the day together. “ _I will be. I would like to talk to you afterwards, if I might?_ ”

“ _That sounds good. I’ll wait for you after mass._ ”

“ _I look forward to it. Good luck on your paper. I know you will do well_.”

The pride he feels at the compliment leaves a smile on his face for the rest of the afternoon, his phone returning to his pocket as he works on his paper for Father Scientia’s class. Time seems to speed up a lot faster than it had when he had been in his fog in the morning. With the work that he puts into his paper, books strewn around him, his phone alerts him that there is fifteen minutes until Vespers. Packing up his papers, he makes sure to put the books he’d pulled for his research back on the librarian’s station, then heads with a little bounce in his step heading towards the campus chapel.

Prompto takes a seat towards the back of the church, making it just in time for mass to begin. He sees Father Scientia on the altar, most of the same folks that had been there in the morning for Lauds returning for their final blessing of the day. The routine of coming here at night helps to calm him down, but tonight it’s the opposite. Tonight, Prompto feels more on edge than he has because of what he knows is coming after the service. But this is the situation he’s gotten himself into, and it’s one that he will see through to the end, whatever that ending might be.

Mass comes to an end, most of the congregation taking their leave for the evening. He stays kneeling in his pew, praying that he has enough strength to get through having a conversation with Father Scientia. The lights in the sanctuary dim for the evening, the light from the burning prayer candles providing minimal illumination. Memories of his dream start to manifest in his mind, his palms beginning to sweat, as if the church had its heater on. More like it’s the sins he knows he has to atone for causing his body to be in a panic. Waiting for Father Scientia to join him is making his stomach churn, but the more he concentrates on his breathing, the more at ease he feels.

A hand touches his shoulder, much in the same manner that Luna had touched him earlier. But unlike her touch, this touch burns, just as it had earlier in the day. He pulls his steepled hands apart, and looks up, light reflecting off of Father Scientia’s glasses for a second before he tilts his head so that he can see his green irises. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting.”

“It’s okay, Father. I know you have important things to attend to.” He stands up with the help of Father Scientia, reaching for his backpack on the pew. “Would you like to take a walk? Or…?”

The priest joins him in the pew, and takes a seat, the flickering candles bathing him in warm light. “I think here will okay. We’re alone, unless being in here makes you uncomfortable?”

“No.” Prompto shakes his head. “I’m not uncomfortable. I’m...I’m not sure what I am right now, Father.” He laughs, his nervousness coming out in the awkward noise.

A hand touches his thigh, pulling his attention back up to the priest’s face. “There is no reason to be alarmed right now, Prompto. There is no reason to be nervous, either. I’m still the same man I was last week.”

“You mean the same priest, Father.”

“I’m speaking to you this evening as a man first, Prompto.” Fingers go to the white collar around his neck, prying it off. Prompto’s eyes widen, watching as he puts the article of clothing on his lap, a weak smile on his lips. “Does this make it easier for you to see me as a man?”

Reaching forward, he grabs onto the collar, and holds it up to Father Scientia’s neck. “No! You don’t have to do that! You should keep it on, because it’s what makes you who you are.”

“Does it?” Fingers help him to put the collar back on Father Scientia’s neck, tucking it down into his cassock. “I don’t think so, but if it’s easier for you to accept what’s happening, then I will do whatever makes you most comfortable.”

With the collar back in place, the panic that had flared slowly ebbs away, only to be replaced by something different when he feels a hand touch his. “Y-You said you wanted to talk, Father. What do we have to talk about?”

“We both know what we have to talk about.” Fingertips touch the center of his palm, causing a shiver to skate up his spine.

“No one knows that I’m gay.” Prompto whispers, taking comfort in the hand that grips onto his with a little bit more tightness. “I’ve been in romantic relationships with girls, but never felt that something that one is supposed to feel when they’re with someone.”

“Go on.”

He takes a deep breath, remembering that this man - even with their strange circumstances at the moment, he is still someone he can trust with this information. “I think I knew I liked men when I started to go here. Or, my eyes became more open to it, which is weird because there’s not a lot of same sex couples.”

“Are you sure about that?” Father Scientia asks, a smile on his lips. “If one knows where to look, you would be amazed at what you find directly underneath your own nose.”

“Really?” He’s surprised to hear that the priest knows of such places, but then remembers what had happened in the confessional booth, his eyes going towards the small enclave, the grip he has on Father Scientia’s hand tightening. “My attraction towards you isn’t what made me realize I’m this way, but it hasn’t hindered those thoughts either, as you know.”

“You mentioned this morning that you have perverse dreams about me. When you’ve come to confess your sins, they’ve been about me, haven’t they?”

Prompto hangs his head in shame, but does not deny the claim. “My confession this morning was my last resort. I’m tired of having the dreams I keep having. I thought that telling you the truth would help to set me free. But I don’t feel any different.”

“Not even a little relieved at releasing that burden?” Another firm squeeze to his hand gives him a little bit more comfort. “Carrying such a secret must be very difficult for you.”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe the weight would be gone, if I didn’t feel this guilt at making you betray your calling by kissing me.”

“Is that what you think I did?” His hand loses the warmth that has been there with Father’s Scientia’s hand, as he takes it away to turn towards him, their knees touching as they look at one another. “Your presence has always been great in my life, Prompto. When I’m up on the altar, I look for you first. When you’re in my class, I always have my eye on you.”

The hand that had been on his now touches his cheek, Prompto leaning in towards the touch as their heads start to move closer together. “What about your vows?” He whispers, eyes beginning to close as warmth touches his upper lip. “I can’t be the person to break them.”

“Is kissing someone disavowing their celibacy? Is touching someone the same as disavowment?” Father Scientia’s lips hover close to his. “Why don’t you let me be the judge of what is good for me, and what isn’t. Allow me to show you that these feelings you have, these  _desires_ , they aren’t as bad as you’re making them out to be.”

His mouth feels dry, wondering if Father Scientia will feel how dry it is with his tongue soon. “I’m scared, Father. I don’t want to make the wrong choice. You mean so much to me - I don’t want to know I’ve done something bad to you.”

“You aren’t, Prompto. You aren’t doing anything to me that I don’t want to have done. If we’re to do this, then you need to accept that I am doing this of my own free will.” The hand that’s on his face slides to the back of his neck, helping to guide him to move his head so that it’s at a better angle. “You are not controlling me, just as I am not controlling you.”

Everything still seems so surreal, that this has to be a new fantasy of his. A priest would never agree to doing something of this nature. Wait - what have they agreed to? “What are we doing, Father…?”

“Helping to calm your nerves about your feelings for the same sex. We’re showing you that there is no reason to feel the way you do, when it is natural and there is no reason to fear it.” Lips touch his with a hint of a kiss, Father Scientia pulling away to whisper more words against his lips. “Give me permission, Prompto…”

He nods his head, hearing the neediness in his own voice. “Please, Father...Please, help me make these dreams stop.”

“I will do everything in my power to help alleviate that pressure from you.”

His eyes close when he feels Father Scientia’s lips touch his again, all the tension in his body slowly disappearing as he melts into the kiss. His jaw drops down, Father Scientia’s tongue invading his mouth, rubbing against his thick muscle with the same fervor he’s been dreaming about. He moans into his mouth, and is soon scrambling to be closer to his body, needing that firm touch against him. With limited options, he moves without breaking away from the kiss, hands touching his waist, encouraging his movements as he takes a seat on the priest’s lap, facing him as their kissing becomes more ravenous.

Firm hardness touches his arousal, Prompto pulling back from the kiss with a soft moan as he moves his hips forward to feel a little more of that friction. “F-Father…” He moans, head tilting to the side as lips touch the side of his neck.

“Please say my name…” The lust he hears in the priest’s voice makes him release a richer moan, as the hands on his hips pull him to be closer to the man’s hardness. “We’re both men right now, Prompto.”

Without thinking too much into it, one hand touches the collar at Father Scientia’s neck, a physical reminder that he is anything but. “Ignis…” The name sticks to the roof of his mouth, the fingers on his hips gripping him tighter as he whispers the man’s name. “Ignis, will you kiss me again…?”

His mouth becomes covered by the priest’s mouth, Prompto’s moans increasing in pitch as he rolls his hips experimentally, the hardness he feels on Father Scientia’s body matching the hardness in his own pants. He forgets that they’re in the nave, the silence of the church making him forget where they’re at. In the back of his mind, a voice of reason is trying to speak to him, trying to make him realize that what they are doing shouldn’t be done out in the open like this. Anyone could come into the church and see the two of them going at it, but that thought doesn’t make much difference with the part of his brain that is controlling his thoughts and movements right at this moment. No, the desire burning through his veins for the man he’s sitting on top of is in charge of his actions right now, and they seem to be on a clear course that couldn’t be stopped, even if he tried.

Their mouths are no longer touching, heavy breath being shared between the two of them as the lower halves of their bodies rub and grind against each other. “Are you scared, Prompto…?” Father Scientia asks, his voice coming out strained as the hands on his waist start to dip down towards the mounds of flesh of his ass. “This feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Ignis…” He moans, the firm grip on his ass feeling amazing. He pushes back into the hands holding his ass, Father Scientia loosening the grip to grab more of a handful of each cheek. “F-Father, please…”  

The button on his jeans pops open, the zipper sliding down as their mouths return to one another, tongues touching as he feels the elastic band of his underwear being pulled away from his body. He can’t find the will to say ‘no’, because deep down inside he knows he wants this more than anything. Warmth surrounds his cock, his head slamming down onto the priest’s shoulder with a soft needy moan, his chest pushing against the row of buttons on Father Scientia’s cassock as the hand inside of his pants finds a better grip on his thick flesh. “Has anyone touched you like this before?” Father Scientia’s voice is low, words spoken near his ear as he continues to writhe on his lap. “Do you touch yourself, and think of me?”

“Nnngh….Y-Yes...I’m sorry…” He whimpers, the touch of someone’s else’s hand on his cock putting his mind into a daze. “I’m sorry, Father…”

The hand around him gives his plump flesh a good squeeze, wetness beginning to coat his girth as his precum is used as a natural lubricant. “Will it calm your nerves if I tell you I’ve done the same thing?”

Prompto sits up fast, eyes locking onto Father Scientia’s, as the hand on his cock moves with defined speed. “But, I thought…”

“Priests have their needs too, Prompto.”

He tries to think of something to say, but the ability to speak leaves his mind in favor of becoming consumed by the pleasure that’s beginning to to build inside of him. He wants to speak, wants to ask why him - he’s no one special, definitely not someone to have a crisis of faith over. With that admission, the very acts they’re committing are breaking the priest’s vow of celibacy registers in his mind. All this time, he assumed that they were safe from that - that this was a one sided affair, but it appears that isn’t the case. And for some reason, he  _likes_  that - knowing that he’s the one that’s causing the priest to lose his sense of self, just like Father Scientia is doing to him.

His knees dig against the back of the pew as he starts to hump the hand in his pants, no longer holding himself back. He hears Father Scientia moan in approval, his other hand grabbing tight to Prompto’s ass, kneading the soft flesh as his hand works on his cock. “Ignis…” He rests his hands on top of his shoulders, the silence of the church amplifying their minimal noise. Out of curiosity, he drops his left hand, fingers sliding down the row of buttons on Father Scientia’s cassock - the same buttons that have been imprinted onto his chest from how hard he’d been pressing up against him - trailing down to the prominent mound close to his own erection.

Pushing any reservations he has away, Prompto pushes the heel of his palm against the mound, the intake of breath from Father Scientia letting him know that he’s found the spot he’s been looking for. Teeth graze against the side of his neck, the lecherous muffled moan against his skin causes goosebumps to appear on his arms, his stomach dipping with a wave of arousal. He gives the clothed mound a squeeze, wishing that today hadn’t been the day that Father Scientia chose to wear a traditional cassock. He can’t reach to palm him properly, the vestment in the way.  _It’s a blessing in disguise_. The thought causes an absurd laugh to leave his throat, as he pushes his thumb against the side of Father Scientia’s engorged flesh.

The noises he’s making become muffled by lips touching his own, muting his own lewd noises with a searing kiss. His hand tries to copy the movements that Father Scientia is using on his cock, but the barrier of the vestment won’t allow him to give it in the same manner. He changes tactics, pushing the palm of his hand against the mound, rubbing it up and down with his fingers pointed downwards. He feels Father Scientia spread his thighs apart, his body ready for the adjustment, his own knees spreading outwards as his hand moves down to get a better surface area to work with. Prompto pulls away from the kiss with a needy moan, stuck on the edge of his orgasm thanks to the hand on his cock slowing down the tempo of movement.

“It’s time…” Father Scientia hums low in his ear. “I can feel you throbbing, your body begging for release.” He tries to hide his face against the priest’s shoulder, but Father Scientia pulls it back, his back arching as pleasure returns to his body, his hand rubbing faster against the clothed mound. “Look at me…”

Lifting his head, he struggles to keep his eyes open, the reflection of his own arousal on his face appearing on Father Scientia’s glasses makes him moan low. “F-Father….Ignis….” He tries to keep his eyes open, but his orgasm takes over his entire body, eyelids falling closed as he begins to come by the touch of someone’s hand that is not his own.

Wet heat spreads against his palm, as he feels Father Scientia reaching his peak a little bit after his own, his head still clouded by the rush of endorphins making their way through his system, the hand on his weeping cock continuing to milk him of his orgasm. He collapses against Father Scientia’s chest, breathing hard as he takes in the man’s musk - a hint of soap, with the smell of scented deodorant filling his nose as he tries to regain his breath.

He’s cradled in the priest’s arms, after the hand that had been on him is cleaned up with a handkerchief. Prompto groans a little as he’s tucked back into his underwear, his spent cock still dripping with the aftermath of his orgasm into his boxers. Nowhere near the saturation that Father Scientia must be feeling right now. He lifts his head to look up at him, a shy smile tugging on his lips as he sees a gentle smile on Father Scientia’s face.

The bliss from his orgasm starts to wane, reality beginning to worm its way back into his brain. “Oh, my God.” He whispers, shame hitting him like a speeding bullet as he realizes what they’ve just done. “Oh, my God.”

“Shh…” A hand touches his face, smelling a bit like his own spunk as a thumb is rubbed over his cheek. “There’s no reason to be ashamed.”

“We just!” Prompto struggles to sit up, sliding off of Father Scientia’s lap, jumping up from the pew. “In here!!” His raised voice echoes through the church. “Father!!”

Father Scientia stands up, and puts both of his hands on his shoulders. “What we did...yes - perhaps doing it in here was a bit….”

“Blasphemous!” He cries, pulling himself away from the priest. Grabbing his backpack, his flight or flight instinctions kick in, his feet taking him away from the one who keeps confusing him. “I can’t, Father. My dreams are not real. This - this is very real, and I can’t.” He shakes his head, walking away from the priest, who he can hear calling out to him.

The night air shocks his system, not expecting it to be as late as it is. How long were they in there? How long had Father Scientia been kissing him? Touching him? Oh, God. He darts over to a bush and begins to vomit, his stomach continuing to churn as he plays over what had just happened in his mind. Standing up, he sways for a second before his equilibrium returns, tears streaming down his face as he staggers down the path leading away from the church.

When he returns to his dorm room, he sees he has two missed calls, and a few texts from the priest he had left back in the nave of the church. Dropping down onto his bed, he releases a scream into his pillow, tears staining his pillowcase as he lets it all out. Turning back over, he looks over at his wall, where a cross is hung, reminding him of the sins he’d just committed. He picks up his phone, and stares at the text messages, reading them over and over.

“ _Please pick up your phone. Please call me. You didn’t do anything wrong._ ”

“ _Prompto - please call me when you see this. We need to talk. As your priest, we need to address what happened_.”

“Hah. My priest.” He half-sobs, half-laughs at the texts. Who is he kidding? He’s the one that’s put him into this position.

_Or is he? You had every chance to say no_. He groans, slamming the back of his head against his pillow, hating that the voice inside of his head is right. He  _could_  have stopped him, but it felt so good to be touched so intimately. The touch of Father Scientia’s hand had felt better than his own. He knows that if the traditional cassock hadn’t been on his body, that he would have reciprocated the same touches to Father Scientia’s cock. He wants to know what it looks like, what it feels like, what it  _tastes_  like.

“God, I’m so sorry.” He whispers, his hand clutching his phone as more tears stream down his face. “What sort of penance will I receive for doing something so horrible? Can I be forgiven?” Unlocking his phone, he pulls up Father Scientia’s message, and then presses the button to call him.

Holding the phone to his ear, he sniffles as it rings twice before the priest picks up. “Prompto.” The relief he hears in his voice makes him cry a little more, his knees drawn up to his chest as he tries to compose himself. “Thank you for calling me. I know you’re feeling bad right now, but you must understand that no one is upset at you. Not God, nor myself.”

“How can you say that?” His arm tightens around his knees, as he tries to accept the words Father Scientia is saying. “God is mad at me. I’ve committed sins of the flesh. I’ve given in to temptation, just like Eve did with the Devil.”

“You are not anything like Eve, Prompto.” The amusement he hears in the priest’s voice makes him realize how ridiculous he had sounded by making such a comparison. “Would it make you feel better if I offer you penance over the phone, so that you can rest easy with what occured a little bit ago?”

He bites down on his lip, thinking about what is being offered to him. “If I say yes, does that make me a bad person, Father?”

“It does not.”

“Then, yes. I would like to receive my penance for my actions, Father. Please.” He drops his knees back down, feeling somewhat normal, the shock wearing off. It helps knowing that Father Scientia is willing to offer this to him. “But first - may I ask you something?”

“What is your question, my son?”

The authoritative voice of Father Scientia is replaced by the friendly tone he’d just been using, and somehow it helps to calm him down further. This version of Father Scientia feels familiar, one he’s known for the past year. “Have you done something like this before with another parishioner?”  

“No. This is new territory for myself as well, Prompto. I am at a loss as to what’s going on, but I know that God always has a plan, and I must listen to Him. It may not be obvious right now what that path is, but my faith in Him allows me to see that what we are doing is not wrong.”

“Thank you, Father. Hearing that helps a lot.”

“You are welcome. Now, your penance.” Father Scientia grunts under his breath. “You are to say one decade of the Rosary this evening, and tomorrow you are to complete the Stations of the Cross before Lauds. I will leave the prayer cycle for you on the pew I know you tend to sit at during Lauds. Once you’ve completed those, you will be washed clean of your sins. Your penance will grant you forgiveness. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.”

Remembering the last time he’d recited these words, he closes his eyes, pushing away the lewd thoughts. “For His mercy endures forever.” He waits for Father Scientia to say ‘Amen’, then repeats it after him.

“Sleep well. Tomorrow is a new day. Good night, Prompto.”

“Good night, Father.”

He slips off of his bed and picks up his Rosary, then kneels beside his bed, looking out the window towards the sky. He prays one decade of the Rosary, then gets settled into bed, setting his alarm an hour earlier than normal for his penance. Everything that has happened over the course of the day knocks him out, his subconscious quiet for the night - exhaustion triumphing over his hormones for the evening.


	3. Feels So Right

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Prompto feels refreshed, even though he’s gotten less sleep than normal thanks to the events of the previous evening. It’s the first night of complete rest that Prompto’s had in a very long time. Double bonus - his stomach and pants are dry, no mess to clean up. That alone brings jubilation to his psyche, kicking the sheets off with a resounding whoop as his feet hit the carpeted floor.

After a quick invigorating shower, he dresses for the day in a pair of fitted dark blue jeans, a nice button up grey shirt, and throws a black sweater over it. He doesn’t expect the heat to be on in the church, figuring it might further suit his penance to have a little bit of physical discomfort. Grabbing his gloves on his way out, he gets his backpack settled on his body, and heads across campus to the campus chapel.

A few votive candles are still burning from the night before, the church cold and quiet. It’s peaceful, coming here this early with no one around. Genuflecting, he makes the sign of the cross as he enters the pew he had sat in the night before, and sees a small booklet left by Father Scientia for the Stations of the Cross prayers. Normally done during Holy Week, it’s helpful to have a guide as he only does this type of prayer once a year. Before getting started on his penance, he kneels down on the brown leather kneeling bench, and folds his hands to pray.

“Please understand that I’m figuring things out. I know what we did last night was wrong, and it won’t happen again. It was a slip up. You didn’t make us in Your image because You know we have faults.” Prompto keeps his head bowed, his voice quiet as he continues to pray out loud. “I don’t know what’s happening, but I know that I won’t let it happen again. Please, forgive me, Almighty Father.” He recites the Lord’s Prayer, blessing himself before standing up to make his way to the first Station.

It takes him around forty-five minutes to complete the circuit. He remembers that it usually takes around a half hour, but he had spent more time reflecting at each station than he normally would be allowed to during Holy Week. As he finishes the last station, some older members of the congregation begin to trickle in, greeting him with pleasantries before heading to ‘their’ seat in the nave. He heads towards the center aisle, bowing before the altar, before turning on his heel to head back to where his school items are. More parishioners enter the church, Prompto keeping his head down in silent reflection as soft organ music fills the church.

Hearing Father Scientia’s voice fill the church causes his heart to beat faster, at the same time as making his stomach flip flop. He stands for the start of Lauds, keeping his eyes forward. He’s afraid if he looks at Father Scientia, he will revert to how he felt yesterday evening. But, taking a chance, he looks directly at him and sees he’s already looking at him, reciting the prayer with a warm smile on his face. It’s that look that makes him swoon a little in his spot, swaying to the hymn that the congregation is now singing, his hand trembling at his side. Father Scientia looks away first, and a breath he’s been holding is released, his body feeling like jelly  as he continues to sing the hymn.

Mass ends, and since he’s not one to wait on Tuesdays, he picks up his bag and makes a sign of the cross as he heads out of the church with most of the congregation - only a few staying behind for confessional. The campus is still somewhat quiet, and as he heads up to the food court for some proper nourishment for breakfast, his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. He forgets about it until he’s sitting down to eat, pulling out his phone so it’s less uncomfortable sitting in his pocket and is surprised to see an unread text message.

“ _I had hoped you would stay after mass so that I could say hello to you._ ”

His mouth full of food, he forgets to chew for a few seconds, then remembers he’s in the process of eating. Swallowing quickly, he unlocks his phone and pulls up the text message from ‘Ignis Scientia’. “ _I’m sorry, Father - I don’t usually stick around after mass on Tuesdays_.”

“ _Yes, I know. But I thought with what happened, you might wish to speak to me_.”

He takes another bite of food, chewing slow as he dilberates his answer. He did think about sticking around, but then didn’t want to come across as being someone that is needy, or as someone that needs reassurance that everything is okay between the two of them. With completing his penance, he had tried to not think about what they had done the night before, finding his peace that it had been a slip up, and nothing more. “ _It felt better to stick to my routine_.”

“ _I understand. Then, enjoy the rest of your day. I will see you at Lauds tomorrow morning? Father Bradham will be presiding over Vespers this evening_.”

Prompto sets his fork down, as he reads the words of Father Scientia’s text a second time. He hadn’t expected him to not say Vespers, as he usually does both Lauds and Vespers Monday-Tuesday-Friday. He regrets not staying after, if that means he won’t be seeing Father Scientia again until tomorrow morning. That thought makes him feel slightly ill, his hand pushing away the tray of food as he holds his phone with both hands.

“ _Really? I won’t see you tonight? Okay, Father. Thank you for letting me know. Yes, I will see you tomorrow at Lauds_.”

Waiting for a reply, he stares at the tray of food, hunger now gone, replaced by something else. Something he’s not sure what it is, but he knows he doesn’t like it. Not one bit. Again, the thought of staying after mass comes back to his mind, but what’s done is done. He can’t go back in time and change his mind - he’ll just have to see Father Scientia in the morning.

***

Vespers is a refreshing experience - the prayers led by Father Bradham help to put his mind back into a peaceful place, after being at war with himself all day for not sticking around after Lauds to speak to Father Scientia. He’s never been good with letting things go, so the fresh voice of Father Bradham really helps to get his headspace back.

The crisp autumn air hits his face as he leaves the church, the organist still playing the final reprise of the last hymn they had sung at the end of mass. Buttoning up his coat, he rubs his gloved hands over his ears, wishing he’d brought his beanie with him to protect him from the elements. It’s brisk enough that he can see his breath hit the air, disappearing into the void. He turns the corner, and collides with something solid.

“I’m sorry!” He groans, rubbing his shoulder from the impact he’d just sustained. “I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“I should have been paying closer attention myself.” Prompto looks up, his eyes growing wide as he sees the person that’s been on his mind for most of the day. “Good evening, Prompto. I hope you had a nice time at Vespers?”

Blinking a few times, he looks up at Father Scientia, returning the man’s smile. “Hi, Father! I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“I knew you would be at mass, so I thought I would try and catch up with you.”

His mouth drops open at that confession. “You were waiting for me? Out here in the cold??” He shakes his head, laughing a little to loosen the tension he can feel in his own body.  _Don’t read into it. He would do this for any of the other members of their parish, if he felt it was necessary_. Ignoring the negative thoughts in his head, he keeps a smile on his face. “Oh, Father. I’m not worth that kind of torture.”

“I would say that you are.” Prompto glances up, and sees a look in Father Scientia’s eyes that he saw at mass on Sunday, when he’d chosen to receive communion by his tongue. “Have you had dinner yet? If you haven’t, would you like to accompany me? There’s a quiet diner a little ways up the boulevard.” Father Scientia nods his heads towards the west side of campus.

Going out to get food at a diner with a priest? “I’ve never had food with a priest before, Father.”

“We eat food just like you, Prompto.” Father Scientia teases, a smirk on his lips. “Sometimes I’m allowed out of the rectory for things that are not church related.”

Blushing, he looks down as the two begin to walk in step, staying close to one another. “I know that, Father. That isn’t what I meant. I haven’t had anything to eat since lunchtime, so yes - dinner sounds really great.”

The two walk off of St. Lucis’ campus, not many out on the streets at this time due to the weather, or due to the time, Prompto isn’t sure. The diner is about a mile away from campus, and seems to be a popular joint - booths are filled with college students, families and older couples tossed into the mix. He waits by Father Scientia’s side, as the man inform the hostess that it will be the two of them. He hopes that no one he knows from his classes are there. He didn’t even think about this place being packed with St. Lucis students - he was still trying to get over the shock that he was going to have dinner with a priest.

A menu is set in front of him, and he immediately flips it over to see what sort of fare they have for breakfast. He hears Father Scientia order a black coffee, and copies him when asked what he wants to drink. The waitress brings them back two cups of coffee, and then takes their order - Prompto decides on meat omelette with cheese, and Father Scientia orders a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Looking over his mug, he feels Father Scientia’s knee knock against his own, and sees the small smirk back upon the priest’s lips. It’s then that he notices the white collar isn’t present around his neck - in fact, the clergical shirt he normally wears isn’t present either. Father Scientia is wearing a St. Lucis hooded sweatshirt, looking like a graduate student rather than the man of faith that he is.

“Where’s your collar?” He spits out fast, still trying to accept the fact that Father Scientia doesn’t look like he normally looks right now.

Laughter comes across towards him, the smile on Father Scientia’s face making his stomach do a little flip-flop. “Are you surprised that I have clothes like this? I thought it might help you feel more at ease.”

“I….” Prompto is at a loss for words. The two of them look like ordinary students at St. Lucis sitting in their booth, and not two men that committed the worst sin imaginable the night before in the campus church. And to hear that Father Scientia had done this to make him feel more comfortable - he feels his stomach do that little flip-flop again, as their knees still knock against one another under the table.  _Maybe I am a little special? Maybe?_  The voice inside of his head begins to change its tune, Prompto still a little cautious, but warming up to the idea. “It’s nice….Ignis.”

“Thank you, Prompto.” He hears the relief in his voice, and is there something else there? Does Father Scientia feel something like he does whenever the man says his name? There’s no way that that could be possible. “How did you sleep last night? Did you wake up in the morning the same way you have been?”

To hear it asked so casually makes him choke on the sip of coffee he’d just been enjoying, the looks he got from people around their booth making him wish he could dive down underneath the table and hide.  _Good job, you idiot_. Wiping his mouth with his napkin, he looks over at Father Scientia, and leans forward a little. “C-Can we talk about that here?!”

“No one is paying any attention to us.” Father Scientia reaches over, and takes his hand. Warmth spreads throughout his body as their palms touch.  _Is this appropriate?_  He wants to ask, but is too scared because he doesn’t want to let go of the priest’s hand. He likes how it feels against his own. “We could talk about anything we want right now.”

“W-What would you want to talk about?” His eyes dart around the restaurant, hoping again that no one he knows is enjoying food in there. Then the thought that maybe someone at the diner might recognize Father Scientia crosses his mind, and absolute panic sets in.

The priest must sense his discomfort, as the hand that’s touching his gives him a reassuring squeeze. “Prompto, look at me.” He lifts his head, and stares into his light green eyes, looking more youthful in his hooded sweatshirt. “If someone were to know who I was, it wouldn’t matter. Priests are allowed to engage with the world at large. We’re not confined to the rectory. The sooner you can accept that, the sooner this will be more fun for you. For the both of us.”

“Okay, F-Ignis.”

“Fignis. Now  _that’s_  one I’ve never heard before.” The teasing smirk appears back on the priest’s face, causing Prompto to laugh wholeheartedly, this time letting go of the panic that seemed to have been crowding his brain. “There, do you feel better now?”

He nods his head, smile still on his face as he leans forward, keeping his hand on Father Scientia’s. “To answer your question before my minor meltdown, yes - I slept better than I have in a long time. I didn’t have any dreams, so I didn’t have a problem when I woke up.”

“Do you know why that is?”

“If I had to guess, I’d say because I was really worked up yesterday. It was a very emotional day for me, Father.” It slips, but it doesn’t seem to bother the man sitting across from him. “It’s not every day that one of your nightmares becomes a reality.”

The hand that’s touching his turns his hand over, Prompto’s hand now resting against the table. “So, the dreams you had were nightmares? Not fantasties?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He looks down at their hands, trying to find the right words to make the man sitting across from him understand what he’s feeling. “I don’t know what they were. I just know that I had them a lot, and you were in them with me, and we were doing many bad things in them.”

“That sounds intriguing.” Father Scientia’s eyebrow raises up, but doesn’t say anything more.

Prompto opens his mouth to explain himself, but then their waiter returns with their meal. Without thinking about it, he brings his other hand out, and takes Father Scientia’s hand, bowing his head down. Father Scientia’s voice is low, but he can hear him fine. "Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

“Amen.” Prompto squeezes both of Father Scientia’s hands, makes the sign of the cross, then picks up his knife and fork. “Is it weird to know that I have those kinds of dreams about you, Ignis?”

“I wouldn’t say it was weird, per se. I will be honest with you, and inform you that I have had similar dreams about you.”

He drops his fork onto his plate, staring back at him with wide eyes. “But, Father! You can’t!”

“Do you know why you were able to sleep last night without waking up to a mess?” Father Scientia doesn’t address what he’s just said, instead choosing to carry on the conversation. “I have a theory as to why, but it will be you alone that will be able to put this theory to the test. But first, a question. A very personal question.”

Swallowing a bite of food, he nods his head. “Go ahead, Father. What is it you wish to know?”

“How often to you pleasure yourself? Or, do you abstain from such activities?”

“I….” He knows he shouldn’t lie to the priest, and since he’s being so forthcoming with this dialogue, he decides that telling the truth will be in his best interest. “I have pleasured myself before, yes - but do I do it on a regular basis? No. I’m…” He bows his head down. “I’m ashamed, because I know that He doesn’t approve of that kind of behavior.”

“What He doesn’t approve of is shame in and of itself.” He hears Father Scientia’s voice become somewhat impassioned. “It is natural for one to engage in such a routine, as it will help your body. It helps to prevent problems later in life.” Hearing it explained in such a way allows Prompto see the act of masturbation as not a sin, but as something that is supposed to happen. And it helps him feel less ashamed, being told this. “So, Prompto - my theory is you slept well last night because you had an orgasm that wasn’t during your slumber.”

The logic is sound, and is something he should have thought about, but thinking about it for the first time - it makes everything slow down around him. The conversations seem to become quiet, as if the tables around them are listening to their private conversation now, but he knows that’s all in his head. Looking up from his plate, he stares across at the priest. “What do you suggest I do, Father?”

“I think you shouldn’t do anything tonight. See if you wake up in the morning with, well - you know what it is.” Father Scientia puts a piece of meatball into his mouth, and Prompto watches him chew, his eyes going back and forth to his lips, then to the way his jaw works. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until fingers snap in front of his face. “Having some thoughts, Prompto?”

The blush returns to his cheeks, as he starts to cut into his omelette. “Maybe I should wait to do nothing tomorrow night. I’m not sure I can go without doing something tonight. Not with us eating dinner together.”

“Then you should do what you feel is best for you.” A playful smile is thrown his way, Prompto all but swooning at the way Father Scientia teases him.  _Teasing? Flirting? Is he flirting with me??_  “You’ll have to let me know if my theory is correct.”

“Guess you’ll find out at confessional on Friday.” He mumbles under his breath, but not low enough because the next thing he hears is Father Scientia releasing a loud laugh. He starts to laugh with him, feeling slightly better that this is all out in the open now, so to speak.

The two finish their meal, and when the check is brought, he reaches into his wallet, but Father Scientia shakes his head. “I asked you to accompany me. I will take care of our meal. It’s the least I can do for you, Prompto.”

“Thank you, Father.” He smiles, and stands up with him after their bill has been paid. The two head outside, and once they’re a little ways down the block, he finds his hand brushing against the priest’s, and then feels Father Scientia reach for his hand, which he gives to him willingly.

If it had been quiet on their way over, it is deathly silent now. He doesn’t think it’s that late, because he’s not as tired as he knows he should be after the day that he’s had. Their silence isn’t awkward, Prompto happy to just be in Father Scientia’s presence. When they get to his dormitory, he isn’t really ready to say goodnight to him.

“I should head upstairs.” Prompto nods his head towards the front door, his breath visible under the soft lamplight coming off the lamp post a few feet away from his dormitory’s entrance. “It’s late.”

“I’ll see you in the morning?” The hand that had been holding his gets taken away, and Prompto bites his lip in order to stifle a soft moan when it touches his face. “I did miss you this morning, Prompto.”

“You did?” He whispers, staring up at him. He grabs onto Father Scientia’s other hand, and pulls him to be in the shadows, feeling a little safer no longer being under a direct source of light. “Well, we got to share a nice dinner together. I can’t remember the last time I dined with someone else.”

“You don’t eat meals with your friends?”

He laughs a little, turning his head towards the palm still on his face. “Who wants to be friends with someone that attends mass twice a day, and then again on the weekends?” He gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “I’ve got a close friend, but she’s in a relationship, so it’s not that close.”

“Being someone as devoted to faith as you are, I can imagine it must be difficult. You have my number, so anytime you feel lonely, or if you just want to talk - you know you can call me.” The thumb on his cheek begins to stroke it gently, Prompto helpless to the physical feelings that begin to make their way through his body. “Even if it’s in the middle of the night.”

“Thank you, Father.” He whispers, his mind screaming at him to stop what he’s doing, but he can’t seem to listen to himself as he turns his head to kiss the tip of Father Scientia’s thumb. He presses another kiss to it, then pulls it between his lips, flicking his tongue over the soft flesh.

An arm wraps around his waist, pulling him to be flush against the priest’s body. “Careful, Prompto.” Father Scientia rubs the pad of his thumb over his tongue, dragging his nail over his taste buds as he pulls it out of his mouth. “You should head upstairs. It’s late.”

“It is.” He nods, his fingers pulling on the strings of Father Scientia’s hoodie, bringing him down to his level. “Thank you for dinner, Ignis.” He whispers, confidence wavering as he starts to close the distance between their heads.

“If I kiss you right now, will you have another crisis?” The words tickle his ear, as the hand around his waist gives him a firm squeeze. “I don’t wish to put you into another state.”

Had it been this morning, he might have said no. He  _knows_  he should pull away from him, remove himself from this horrible temptation, when he conversed with Him this morning, telling Him it was done. But here he is, licking his lips as his eyes begin to focus on the pair of lips so close to his own. As much as he wants to put what’s happened past him, he can’t. He aches for more, and admitting that is as much of a relief as it is a hindrance. Pushing those thoughts away, he focuses on the present, and says what he wants out loud. “Kiss me, Father. One kiss, before I go upstairs.”  _Or follow me_. The invitation stays on the tip of his tongue, as he licks his lips again.

“One kiss.” Father Scientia nods his head, lowering his head towards him. “One  _quick_  kiss....”

The second his lips touch Prompto’s, it’s like everything that had been bothering him for most of the day gets pushed away. This is  _right_. The way he fits in Father Scientia’s arms, the way his tongue feels inside of his mouth, their tongues rubbing against one another. He hears Father Scientia release a low moan, his own noises nonexistent in his ears, but he knows he has to be making them. This kiss feels better than the ones last night, and that’s saying something. He doesn’t want it to end, he wants to feel more of Father Scientia’s lips on his skin - maybe on new parts of his body.

He groans low when Father Scientia pulls away from him, his chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. “I don’t want you to go.” He admits it out loud, biting his lower lip as he stares up at the priest. “But I know you have to.”

“I do.” Father Scientia lowers his head, brushing his lips against his again. “It’s dangerous for me to be here with you right now, Prompto. It’s best if I go.”

“I know.” He nods, the two of them stepping out of the shadows, back into the soft lamplight. “I’ll see you in the morning, Father. Thank you for dinner again.”

“Good night, Prompto. Sleep well.” Father Scientia winks, then starts to head down the path towards the campus church.

Prompto heads up to his dormitory, and as soon as he gets inside, he removes all of his clothes - happy to have a heater that works nicely in the building. His cock is stiffer than a board, the tip red and angry, a stain of precum staining on his discarded shorts, now dripping steadily down his length. He doesn’t even wait to get to his bed as his hand starts to stroke his cock in a slow and steady rhythm, the knowledge that touching himself isn’t the sin he’d been thinking it had been a huge relief, his body in dire need of something after what had just happened downstairs.

His phone begins to buzz, then the ringer starts.  _Who’s calling me this late?_  Trying to steady his breath, and not sound like he’s been doing something he shouldn’t, he answers without looking at who is calling him. “H-Hello?”

“I was calling to see if you were still alright, but from the way you sound… Are you touching yourself right now, Prompto?” He releases a soft wanton moan at the question Father Scientia asks him, his hand stroking his cock faster as the voice full of lust keeps speaking to him. “You are, aren’t you? Are you thinking of me as you touch yourself?”

He moans more, his hand sliding to the base, then back up to the tip where he holds it tight for a few seconds before pushing it back down. “Y-Yes, Father…” His knees bend, his head leaning back against his pillow as he strokes his cock. “I wish…”

“What do you wish for, Prompto?” The low moan the priest makes reverberates in his ear.

“I wish it was your hand on my cock.” He balls his hand into a fist, and bites down onto it, as he strokes himself more, his phone now resting against the side of his head. “God, I’m so sorry…” He whines, pumping his cock faster.

“Would it help you to know that I wish it was my hand too? I would love to see that satisfied look on your face again.” Father Scientia moans low, Prompto melting at the way the priest speaks to him. “This is why I didn’t come upstairs with you, because if I had…”

His hand strokes his cock more, rubbing the tip of his thumb over the flushed head, moving his hand much like Father Scientia had moved it the day before, stroking his cock better than he ever could. “W-Would you….” He bites his lip, trying so hard to resist these strong feelings he has for the priest, but he can’t. “Would you have fucked me, Father…? Would you be inside of me right now, taking this ache away from me?”

“Until you begged me to stop.” Father Scientia replies, his voice thick with lust. “I have my own needs…”

“Y-You’re a man first…” Prompto moans, more precum oozing out of the tip.

“Yes, Prompto. I am a man first and foremost, a priest second.”

“Ignis…” He hears him inhale, as his wrist moves faster. “I-Ignis, I’m c-coming….Oh, God, I’m coming…” His head tosses back, becoming temporarily deaf as his orgasm wracks his body, hot cum spilling over his hand as he pulls himself through total euphoria.

Breathing hard, it takes him a few minutes to come back, his body tingling from head to toe due to his intense orgasm. Wiping his hand off with some tissue, he picks his phone back up and breathes hard into it. “F-Father…? Are you there?” 

“I’m here.”

“Did you…? Were you….touching yourself too?”

“Yes.” He hears Father Scientia breathing just as erratically as he is. “And I’ve made quite the mess.”

He giggles, pulling the blanket up over his body as he releases a soft yawn. “Me too. I’m a gusher. But you know that already, don’t you?”

“I do. I’m more of a few quick squirts, and then I’m done.”

More giggles leave his mouth, as he pictures it. “I haven’t seen yours yet.”

“Would you like to see it, Prompto?”

Moaning softly, he nods his head. “Yes, Father. I would very much like to see your cock. I mean, it’s only fair, right?”

“That is a very good point.” Another soft chuckle leaves Father Scientia’s throat. “Tit for tat. Quid pro quo.”

“Exactly.” Prompto releases another yawn, rubbing his eyes. “Should I atone for my sins now, or in the morning, Father?”

“In the morning. Don’t worry - you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“How could it be wrong, when it feels so right?” He answers without thinking, his sleep deprived brain causing his filter to shut off. “Good night, Father Scientia. I hope I don’t wake up messy.”

“You won’t, Prompto. Sweet dreams. I will see you at Lauds.”

“Mmm…” He starts to drift to sleep, the smile staying on his face as the phone disconnects.

Rolling over, he gets more comfortable as Father Scientia’s words ring in his ears. “ _Until you begged me to stop_.” He shivers at the thought, too tired to become worked up again. It’s the thought of going further with Father Scientia that propels him into another dreamless sleep for the night, putting an end to another long day.


	4. Pursuing Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! :D If you want to come say hi to me over on tumblr, please do! If you have questions about this fic, or just feel like chatting, you can find me [here](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/). I hope you will enjoy this update! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

* * *

The sound of his alarm pulls Prompto from a deep sleep, his hand going to his mouth to cover a yawn that escapes him as he tries to wake up properly. Rolling over onto his side, he reaches under his blanket and feels nothing on his stomach. Breathing a sign of relief, he moves his hand down a little lower, and feels his morning stiffness, but there’s no other sign of having any erotic dreams the night before. Maybe Father Scientia is right - maybe because he exhausted himself with an orgasm, it’s giving him the chance for a restful sleep.

Kicking his legs to get his blanket off of his body, he lowers his legs over the side of his bed and stands up, stretching as another yawn leaves his mouth. Scratching his stomach idly, he walks to his bathroom, still without a stitch of clothing on his body. He’s not used to sleeping in the nude, but he sort of likes it. Potential for less mess, should his dreams return to him.  _Tonight I won’t touch myself_. He looks in the mirror at his reflection, and nods his head.

He gets dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a black tank top, then throws a black henley over it. Putting on a pair of black trainers, he grabs a protein bar from the pantry in his kitchen, then goes to grab his black coat. Grabbing a green plaid scarf out of the few that are on a hook by his coat, he wraps it around his neck, the color reminding him of Father Scientia’s eyes.  _Oh, God_. He leans against the wall near his front door, as memories of what he’d done before going to sleep start to work their way back into his mind.

They had really done that, hadn’t they? He can hear Father Scientia talking to him, making promises of doing things to his body that he has no business thinking about. Was it as bad as what they had done in the church? He’s trying to think about it, and wonders how he should differentiate the level of sins he’s committing. On one hand, doing things with a priest is an automatic epic sin - the worst sin possible. On the other, doing things with Father Scientia not in a sacred setting, dressed as someone who isn’t a man of the cloth - it felt a little less like he was doing something terrible, and more like he’s learning the ins and outs of sex, something he’s never really been one to embrace before. Not with anyone, and certainly not with a priest.

His backpack hangs off of one shoulder, putting his keys into his coat pocket as he heads out for another long day. Unlike yesterday morning, he feels a little remorse at what transpired last night, but knowing that Father Scientia will give him guidance for his penance helps to quell that remorse.

Frost dots the ground, the temperature dropping last night after he’d made it back inside his apartment. The chill in the air forces him to push his hands into his coat pockets, needing to stay somewhat warm as he makes his way across campus to the church. The bell begins to ring as he walks up the church steps, heading inside as the last bell tolls, blessing himself with Holy Water upon entering the sanctuary, then genuflects before he goes to his spot near the back of the nave.

Out of tune singing fills the church, the organist playing the melody to help keep the key, but it doesn’t do much good. Prompto stays on key, singing to his heart’s content as he sees Father Scientia stand on the altar, facing the congregation. He meets his eyes, feeling warmth return to his stomach as they look at each other for a bit longer, then Father Scientia moves to look at other members standing in the nave, welcoming them all before getting into morning prayers.

Prompto’s mind wanders during mass, his mouth reciting when called upon, but for the most part he’s thinking about other things. Thinking about how Father Scientia’s voice sounds so nice when leading them in prayer, then hears a different tone in his mind. “ _What do you wish for, Prompto?_ ” He shifts a little on the pew, begging his body to not remember those sorts of words during mass, but the inflection in Father Scientia’s voice keeps reminding him of the words that were spoken to him the previous night.

Mass finally ends, Prompto rubbing his eyes as he finishes singing the final hymn, and waits in the nave for the priest to come out and head into the confessional booth. He stays in his pew, pulling the bench down to kneel, taking his Rosary out of his pocket. He wouldn’t run away this morning, not like he had the day before. It wouldn’t be fair, since the talk he’d had with Father Scientia the night before led him to believe he will be receiving penance from him, without having to go through the act of confession - as he was well aware of what he’d done that he needs to seek solace for his sins.

He makes it to the fourth decade when he hears someone clear their throat near him. He finishes his prayer, then looks up and sees Father Ignis looking down at him with a warm smile on his face. “Good morning, Prompto. I’m pleased to see you still here.”

“I didn’t…” He puts his Rosary back into its pouch before slipping it back into his pocket. Making a sign of the cross, he gets up from kneeling, and takes a seat on the pew. “I didn’t want to run away again.”

“I’m glad that you didn’t.” Father Scientia nods towards his pew. “May I join you?”

Knowing that the church is now open, and anyone can come in as they please, fills him with more confidence that the two of them will not engage in the acts they had two nights prior on the same pew. He nods his head, and shifts down, so that the priest may sit by the aisle. When he sits down next to him, their knees touch, sending a little spark up his spine. “Are you here to give me my penance, Father?”

“I am.” The two of them stay facing forward, not looking at one another. Prompto feels the soft touch of Father Scientia’s fingers on top of his hand, and is quick to turn his hand over so that their palms can come together, fingers locking against Father Scientia’s knuckles. Their hands sit between their bodies on the pew, Prompto’s fingers touching the back of Father Scientia’s hand, while the priest’s thumb rubs against his skin with a soft touch. “Are you ready to receive it?”

He knows the question is meant in conjunction to receiving his penance, but his mind goes to a place it has no business going while sitting in church. Something that seems to be happening a lot more often nowadays. But hearing Father Scientia ask it, it leads him back to what they’d done on the phone the night before.  _Quid pro quo_. Instead of drawing attention to his perverseness, he gives the hand that’s holding his a squeeze. “Yes, Father. I’m ready to receive my penance.”

“Tomorrow and Friday, you are to spend two hours each day donating your time to a cause.” A few people wander into the church, heading to one of the statues to light a candle and offer up a prayer to the Lord. Their fingers continue their little play out of sight, Prompto’s breath somewhat shallow as his hormones begin to pick up a little from the soft touches of Father Scientia’s hand. “You may donate your time to the hospital, or to a homeless shelter. Donate your time to those who are more unfortunate than yourself. You will also say the Lord’s Prayer eight times, as well as twelve Hail Marys.”

Prompto nods his head, keeping his eyes forward, hoping that no one will come over to the two of them. “I understand, Father. I humbly accept these terms, and will do my best to honor them, and to honor His Holiness.” The hand that is holding his pulls away, as the sign of the cross is made over him. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for he is good.”

“For His mercy endures forever. Amen.” He leans forward a little, feeling at peace. He waits a few minutes, then speaks quietly so that only Father Scientia can hear him. “Father, may I ask you a question?”

“Please, go ahead.”

Turning towards him, he sees another group come in, kneeling in front of another one of the statues that adorn the side of the church. “Will my sins of the flesh constantly be absolved by you? Is that even legal? Considering you are the one helping me engage in these activities?”

“Would you rather confess your sins to Father Bradham?”

“No!” He speaks a little bit louder than he intends, a group of older women shushing him from the other side of the church. Covering his mouth, he shakes his head as he sees a smile on Father Scientia’s face. “No, it’s just….I feel that if we do something again, even though I know we shouldn’t, you will help me cleanse my soul. But you’re the one tainting it in the first place.”

A look of understanding crosses over the priest’s eyes. “While I can see your concern, as a man of faith it is my calling to put your mind, and your soul, at ease. What we’ve done together,” his voice drops to a mere whisper, Prompto leaning forward to hear him better. “What we’ve done is something that I will have to answer for in my own way.”

“I don’t understand why you’re okay with all of this. Shouldn’t you be the one to say no? To tell me that this isn’t the way?”

Feminine voices travel through the air as the women continue their prayers at the statue. “Your viewpoint on things of this nature are important to me, and I want to help you understand things. I’m making a choice by doing things this way. That’s the beauty of our Father - he gives us the opportunity to make choices for ourselves, instead of taking them. My choices may or may not align with what’s expected of me, but as I said, I will answer for them in my own way.” Father Scientia keeps his voice quiet, so that they’re the only two to hear it. “Do you feel that I’m taking advantage of you?”

“No.” He shakes his head. Prompto swallows, looking back up towards the altar. With that question in mind, he takes it a step further. “Do you want things to stop, Father?” He readies himself to hear the rejection, knowing that it might be for the best of those words leave Father Scientia’s mouth.

“No, Prompto. I don’t.”

His shoulders drop with relief, happy to hear that Father Scientia is not ready to put whatever  _this_  is to rest. “Okay, good. I….I’m not sure what I want, but I’m leaning more towards continuing. Learning to accept myself for who I am, what I like.”

“That is wonderful to hear.” Father Scientia stands up, and looks around the church. “I must go and attend to the other members of our congregation. Enjoy the rest of your day, Prompto.” He blesses Prompto before heading over to the group of women praying by the statue, who begin to talk more animatedly with the priest in their presence.

He looks up at the cross behind the altar, staring into the statue’s closed eyes.  _Is it wrong what I’m doing, Jesus? I think I need to figure things out. If Father Scientia will help me, then what’s wrong with that? He’s a servant to You first, so are You helping to guide him, like he’s guiding me? I know this isn’t the Devil’s work - I know that Father Scientia wants what is best. I just don’t want to make a mistake, and upset You in any way. I need his guidance, as well as Yours. Please, Father._  He offers one final prayer to His Heavenly Father, then heads out of the church, then heads to his first class of the day.

***

After a restless night of sleep, Prompto wakes up to a mess on his body, which should surprise him but with his lack of proper sleep, it’s just an inconvenience. He grabs a few tissue from the side of his bed, wiping off his stomach and chest, a pool of cum drying on his bed. Groaning, he kicks his blanket off of his body and pulls the sheet off. Too lazy to go downstairs to use the washing machine, he heads into his bathroom and handwashes the fitted sheet, grumbling under his breath.

Last night, after returning from the church, he had gotten some more school work done, then had gone to bed, feeling a little on edge. He’d tried to blame it on the conversation he’d had with Father Scientia, but he knows it’s more or less because of his overactive hormones. The past two nights had been quite the relief for his body, and now to take it all away for one night - he’s feeling a bit antsy. But Father Scientia had said to try it, and see if the problem returns. Bending over at the waist as he scrubs furiously in his bathtub, he can agree that not taking the edge off is definitely part of the problem.

As he scrubs the stain out, he remembers snippets of his dreams, which hadn’t happened in one fell swoop, but had bounced around as he had been going in and out of sleep. Once he hit REM, though, that’s when his body decided it had a mind of its own. Sleeping naked for the second night in a row has helped lessen the mess, but still. These dreams are becoming a real wake up call to him, his subconscious on a mission to frazzle him in the worst way possible.

Shaking off the lingering thoughts that have carried over into his waking mind, he hangs up his now clean sheet to dry, folding it over his towel bar. He gets in the shower, and turns the water onto just a notch above warm, grabbing his loofah to scrub the dried mess off of his body. Now squeaky clean, he gets out of the shower and finishes up his morning routine before heading back into his bedroom to get ready for the day.

Prompto makes it to church with five minutes to spare, walking to his normal bench. Genuflecting before entering the pew, he makes the sign of the cross over himself, then steps in, waiting for Lauds to begin. The sanctuary is filled with organ music, the opening processional hymn beginning, Prompto singing the melody from memory. When Father Bradham walks out, he doesn’t wonder where Father Scientia is, remembering that today is Thursday, and Father Bradham will lead both Lauds and Vespers.

After mass, he leaves with a clearer head, planning out his day. Father Scientia said part of his penance is to donate his time, and he knows exactly what he’s going to be doing this afternoon. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he feels a little ache that there aren’t any messages to greet him -  _why would he text when you know that today is a full day off for him_  - and hits the number two button on his phone, then holds his phone up to his ear, hoping he’s not about to get murdered for calling so early in the day.

“Luna? Are you up for an adventure this afternoon?”

***

“Look at all the puppies!” Luna squeals, as the two head into the rescue shelter a few miles away from campus. “Oh, my God!”

He laughs, happy that she’s excited to be here. He doesn’t tell her the reason for the sudden interest in volunteering at the shelter, and judging by her reaction, he doesn’t think she’ll care one way or the other. He introduces himself to the head of the shelter, shaking their hand as they start to go on a tour through the facility.

“It’s great that you’re here, but it can be a little emotional.” Tammy, the one in charge of the shelter, mentions to the both of them. “The animals really love getting the attention, but if they aren’t adopted by a certain time, then we have to do the unthinkable.”

Prompto gasps, as he feels Luna grab onto his arm with a tight grip. “D-Does that happen often?” He asks, a little bit worried about becoming attached to one of the creatures. He cannot have any pets in his dorm room - not even ones that live in a terrarium, let alone a four legged animal.

“Thankfully, no.” Both Prompto and Luna let out a sigh of relief at hearing that. “But, that doesn’t mean it hasn’t.”

He nods his head, as the two head towards the dog kennels, where they can hear them barking in excitement. He knows that this shouldn’t be a ‘happy’ penance, but Father Scientia hadn’t been explicit with what he was supposed to do for volunteering. And since he’d heard from another student that the shelter was always looking for volunteers, he thought it might be a good fit.

Luna looks up at him. “Do you want to go hang out with the dogs first? Or cats?”

“Both?” He looks over at Tammy, as she leads them down another hallway. A light is turned on, a row of kennels that have a few dogs in them. “Oh!” He kneels down in front of an older dog, whose tail won’t stop wagging. “May I pet him?”

“Yes, please. He was abandoned by his family, as is the case with a lot of the animals here. So, as they wait for a new family to come meet them, it’s volunteers like yourselves that help to lift their spirits.” Tammy unlocks the kennel, and walks in with Prompto. “His name is Henry.”

Sitting down, he laughs as Henry jumps onto his lap, covering his face in doggy kisses. “Hiya, boy!” He laughs more, scratching Henry’s back as he keeps giving him more kisses.

“Prompto, I’m going to go find a dog to hang out with. We’ll go to the kitties together in a bit?” Luna asks, with Tammy standing at her side.

“I’ll be okay by myself, I think.” He looks over at Tammy, and sees her nod his head. He starts to laugh more as Henry flops down in front of him with all four legs pointed up to the air. “Who’s a good boy??” He starts to rub his belly, smiling bright as he sees Henry flop his head back and forth, tongue hanging out of his mouth as his tail starts to wag more.

He pulls his cellphone out of his pocket, and lowers himself down to take a picture with the dog, who chooses that time to start licking his face again. It’s therapeutic, laughing this much as he keeps receiving more kisses. He hears Luna’s laughter from down the hall, no doubt receiving the same kind of treatment he is from Henry. After the week he’s had, it feels really good to experience something of this nature. No worries about doing the wrong thing, no worries about sinning. No worries about how he’s head over heels for a man that he knows will never be anything more to him than his professor and priest. Henry takes away all of those thoughts, and helps him to live in the now, and not fixate on his problems.

Luna comes to check up on him, and then takes over spending time with Henry, allowing him to go and sit with the dog she’d been introduced to. The white fluffy dog jumps up on him, his hands going through her thick coat. “Hi, pretty girl! What’s your name?” He looks over at the side, and sees her name written on a piece of paper. “Pryna, huh? What a pretty name for such a pretty lady!” She barks at him, dropping her paws down with her tail wagging behind her. “You know you’re a pretty girl, don’t you?” She barks again, and then rolls onto her back, wanting the same sort of attention that Henry had wanted from him.

Two hours pass by fast, Prompto and Luna staying in the dog area the entire time. As they’re being led back to the front, Prompto asks if they can come back tomorrow to spend time with the felines, since they didn’t get to it today. Tammy agrees that is a wonderful idea, and the three set a time for when they’ll be back on Friday.

As they walk back to Luna’s car, Prompto can feel the happiness flowing through him. “You want to grab some food, or do you have to head back into the city?” He asks, buckling in the passenger seat with Luna at the wheel.

“I have to head back, but tomorrow? Let’s go out after we get to play with the kitties.” Luna turns on the car, and starts to head back towards St. Lucis. “Thanks for inviting me, Prompto. I had a lot of fun.”

“I did too.”

When they get back to campus, Prompto heads up to his dorm room and gets to work on some lingering homework before he goes to Vespers. He looks at his phone, and sees no texts still, but rather than let that bother him, he pulls up his camera roll and looks at the pictures he’d taken today. He can smell the dog’s slobber all over his face, the pictures of each dog he hung out giving him lots of kisses. His phone alerts him that it’s almost time of mass, so he finishes up what he’s doing, and heads across campus to the church for the final event of the day.

***

He wakes up on Friday morning covered in his own cum again, his sheet bearing the brunt of his nocturnal emission. He hadn’t touched himself again after returning from Vespers, as he didn’t feel like he needed it. But the dreams had returned, and in them, Father Scientia had done debaucherous things to his body, to which he’d screamed and moaned in pleasure as they were done to him. And the result is now staining his bedsheet a second time, as well as on his lower stomach.

_I’ll take care of myself tonight_. He scrubs the sheet in the bathtub, groaning as becomes haunted by the images in his dreams. Getting it all out, he hangs it up again to dry, and then gets ready for the long day ahead. Fridays are his light day for classes - only one class, but the rest of his time is spent studying, and with his final penance, it is going to be a very full day for him.

His day is so full, that it passes by in the blink of an eye. Lauds had been led again by Father Bradham, Prompto hoping that tonight he will get to see Father Scientia again. Spending an entire day away from him has done something to him, something that he’s never really felt before. And it bothers him, because he has spent less time with Father Scientia before, but after everything that has happened between the two of them over the course of the week, it feels a little weird.

Prompto walks into St Lucis’ church ten minutes prior to Vespers starting, having a plan in his head of what he’s going to do if Father Bradham shows up to lead mass again. He’s going to text Father Scientia, and if he doesn’t text back, then he’s going to call him. Maybe he’ll even walk over to the rectory, because he’s that desperate to see him. He’s never been to the rectory, but he knows where it is on campus, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to find.

But those thoughts are all for naught, as when mass begins, he hears Father Scientia’s voice come through the PA system, bringing a sense of calm over him as he listens to the man’s words. Their eyes lock on to one another, his stomach doing somersaults as he doesn’t look away, happy beyond words that he’s finally seeing him again.  _It’s been two full days_. And that is too long, because all of the weird stuff he’d been feeling throughout the day seems to disappear, now that he’s sharing eye contact with Father Scientia.

Vespers concludes, and like he’s one to do on Fridays, he heads over to the confessional booth and waits patiently as there are four others in front of him that wish to confess. As the time passes, he prays for guidance from the Almighty Father, because the closer it gets to his turn, the more nervous he becomes. He goes over in his head just what he’s going to say, and how he’s going to say it, and he hopes that it won’t go wrong.

The last person comes out of the confessional booth, and Prompto looks to his side and sees that he’s the final person for the evening. With a deep breath, he walks over to the booth and enters it, closing the door behind him with a soft  _click_ , his heart beating a mile a minute as he tries to compose himself.

“I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been four days since my last  proper confession.” He hears the distinct intake of breath coming from the other side of the partition, his steepled hands pressing together a little bit harder as he thinks about what he’s going to admit.  _He knows it’s me_. That intake of breath gives him the backbone he needs to vocalize his confession. “Since then, I have committed mortal sins.” He swallows, trying to keep his voice neutral as he leans forward, his voice dropping. “I’ve had impure thoughts again, Father. More dreams have plagued my mind the last two nights, dreams that should never be talked about as they are sin themselves.”

Silence lingers, as he gathers his wits to move forward with his confession. He’s tired of running from these feelings, and instead of be embarrassed by them, he wants to embrace them. “My dreams….we’re in this same situation.” His eyes look around the dark booth. “In the confessional booth together, but instead of being on opposite sides of the booth, you’re on my side with me. I’m sitting on your lap, facing towards the door as you bounce me on your….” He bites his lip, trying to find the strength to make it come out of his mouth. It’s already in his thoughts - he can see it, can  _feel_  it as plain as day.

“Say it.” The voice that comes through the screen causes him to release a soft moan, his hands dropping from their prayer formation, allowing one hand to touch the prominent mound on his groin. His body acts without thinking, and now that it’s done, he runs with it.

“You bounce me on your….your cock.” He whispers the last word, his free hand going to the side of the mesh screen, his forehead coming into contact with it. “Please, Father…” His voice is soft, but filled with desire for the priest that’s close, but so far away.

“What else am I doing to you?” He feels pressure against his forehead, the warm breath of Father Scientia touching him through the mesh screen, the minimal physical contact making his arousal grow tenfold. “I can hear your arousal right now, from the way your breath keeps changing. Are you touching yourself?”

Glancing down, he sees that his hand is gripping tight to his cock, but he’s not pleasuring himself. “I’m holding it, Father…” His voice trembles, not from embarrassment or nervousness, but the hedonistic lust that is coursing through his veins. The raw desire makes him grip his cock a little tighter, the need to do more driving him mad, the ache for the partition to be gone so he can be in the priest’s arms weighs heavy in his mind, remembering how it felt to be there like earlier in the week.

“Do more than hold it. Tell me more about your dream, as you touch yourself.”

He moans low, hoping that it’s not very loud, even though it sounds like it is to his own ears. The command is simple, and one he’d been thinking about doing anyway, because the burn is too strong. That small area in his brain, the one that had been in control on Monday night returns without an apology, Prompto welcoming the power it provides to him. He’s too turned on to not do anything, the lustful thoughts causing him to act more irrationally than he might normally act. “I’m sitting on your…. your cock, facing out towards the church, and you’re bouncing me nice and hard on your lap.” He reaches down into his pants, and makes a fist around his hard flesh, stroking it slow as more memories of the dream returns to his mind. “You whisper in my ear how good I am at taking your cock, how good it feels to be inside of me. How you love to make my cock weep, as you move your hand up and down, opposite to how you’re bouncing me.”

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” The heat of Father Scientia’s breath on his face makes him whimper, his hand pressing harder against the wall, as he pumps his other hand on his cock. “How I touch you, how I bring you to the highest of highs.”

“Nnngh...Ignis….” He whispers his name, and even through the din of his own beating heart in his ears, he hears the priest moan as he says his name. “I wish it wasn’t just a dream….I wish you were in here with me right now.”

“I know, me too.” His cock jumps at the admission, more precum leaking over his fingers as he starts to stroke himself faster. “Me too, Prompto. But just imagine that your hand is really mine, and I’m doing all of those things to you.”

“I am…” Prompto moans, breathing harder against the mesh screen. “Oh, God….I’m so close…”

“It’s okay to find your peace, Prompto. Let me hear those sounds of yours, the ones that have been in my ears the last two nights. I keep hearing you in my head over and over.”

That statement pushes him over the edge faster than he could imagine, Prompto’s shoulders shaking as he keeps coming, covering the tip of his cock with the palm of his hand so that nothing drips on anything in the confessional booth. It takes him a moment to regain clarity in his mind, and when he does, he groans low, shaking his head.

“We….we didn’t…” He pants a little, breathing still a challenge after the quick orgasm. He wipes his hand off, taking away further evidence that he had done something he should not have, but accepts the fact that he has. “Father...Father, I’ve…” He closes his eyes tight. “I’ve missed you.” Gone is the worry that he’s committed a terrible sin, and instead he’s at peace with himself - fully cognitive that he’s done something deplorable in the booth.

“I’ve missed you too.” The sound of a kiss being blown brings a smile to his face, as he ignores the part of his brain not guided by lust trying to worm its way back into control. But he keeps it away, not ready to return to the ‘responsible’ version of himself. “Your penance will be to complete a full set of the Rosary, and four extra Our Fathers afterwards. Your sins will be forgiven.” He hears the longing in Father Scientia’s voice, reflecting his own feelings. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord, for He is good.”

“For His mercy endures forever.” He blesses himself, then fixes up his pants, still trying to recover from what he’d just done in the booth.

“What’s the number to your dorm?” Father Scientia asks, his speech a little bit hurried.

“I live on the fifth floor - room number 522. Why, Father?”

“Keep your door unlocked tonight. I will come by when I can.”

His breath catches, as he tries to process what the priest is suggesting. “You mean…?”

“Good night, Prompto.”

Understanding his dismissal, he stands up, wobbling a little, then heads back out into the church. The air smells of incense and burning candles, and he prays that the booth doesn’t smell like anything it shouldn’t after leaving it. He’d thought he’d been fine in the confessional booth, but the fresh air that hits him feels amazing, putting a kickstart on his adrenaline as he becomes nervous due to Father Scientia’s last request. He genuflects towards the cross, then grabs his items and heads out of the church, trying not to seem like he’s fleeing the scene of a crime.

The campus is quiet for a Friday evening, most of the dorms empty as kids have gone away from the weekend. But not Prompto. No, Prompto doesn’t have anywhere else to go, so he spends his weekends catching up on homework, shows on his laptop, and attending church. His floor is mostly deserted, maybe one other person is staying for the weekend. But they’re far enough apart that it shouldn’t be an issue, for whatever may or may not be happening soon.

” _Keep your door unlocked_.”

Shivering as he repeats the words in his mind, he tidies up his dorm room as much as possible. He puts his clean sheet back on the bed, and then puts some music on, wanting to distract himself. Father Scientia hadn’t said when he could be coming by, and as the night progresses, Prompto begins to think that he’s never going to show up. A case of second thoughts, which shouldn’t surprise him because he’s having his own second thoughts. The only reason he didn’t have a full blown meltdown in the confessional is because he knew that the acts he was participating in would be absolved by the end of his confession. A minor relief, as it were.

He makes sure the door is unlocked as he goes into the bathroom to freshen up, keeping a white cotton shirt and plaid pajama pants on as he pulls the curtains closed on his windows, shrouding his room in total privacy. Prompto lays down with just the small desk lamp on, trying not to look at the clock and not notice how late it’s getting, music still filling the quiet space.  _He’s not coming_. He pulls the blanket up to his chest, and tries to push away the waves of disappointment that don’t seem to have an end.

At five minutes to midnight, there’s a soft knock on his door, and then the door is being pushed open. “Hello?”

“You’re in the right place, Father.” He calls out, his stomach back in knots as he hears footsteps inside of his dorm room.

Light reflects off of Father Scientia’s glasses, illuminating the face of the man he’d just been thinking about now standing in his dorm with the door beginning to close. “Good evening, Prompto. May I come in?” Father Scientia asks, a pleasant smile on his face.

“I would love for you to.”


	5. Quid Pro Quo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday! :) I hope you all will enjoy this update! ^_^

* * *

Pushing some of his blond hair back behind his ear, Prompto takes in the priest’s appearance. It’s clear that Father Scientia ran across the campus to get to him, or walked fast, or maybe he sprinted up the stairs because the building’s elevator can be finicky. The St. Lucis hooded sweatshirt is covering up his upper body, the white collar just poking up out of the top. A person who may not know who he is might never suspect that he’s a priest at the church, and would take him for another student attending the college.

His blanket drops as he sits ups, pushing his pillows to be against the wall as he brings his legs up. “I’m sorry I don’t have a lot of options for sitting.” He looks around his modest dorm room - the twin bed tucked against the corner underneath the window, a small loveseat on the opposite side of the room. A television sits on top of a bookshelf that houses his favorite books, and a few dvds. The dvd player sits on top of the television, an opened dvd box next to the television, reminding him that there’s a movie inside the player already. “You can sit here with me, if you want?”

“Will that make you uncomfortable?” Father Scientia removes his shoes, placing them by the side of the door, next to his own shoes. “I don’t mind taking a seat over there.” He nods his head towards the couch. “To start off?”

He nods his head, thankful for the space that priest is giving to him. “Okay, Father.” He smiles, drawing one knee up towards his chest, as he sees Father Scientia take a seat on the small loveseat. He knows why he’s here, or at least, he  _thinks_  he does, but is too afraid to ask, so instead he blurts out, “Want to see some of the pictures I’ve taken the last two days?”

“That would be nice.” Soft laughter comes from Father Scientia, as Prompto grabs his phone off of his charger and gets up off the bed. “What are they of?”

“Well, you told me to donate my time as my penance, and I did. I spent two and a half hours both yesterday and today serving my penance.” He takes a seat next to Father Scientia, becoming very aware of how small his loveseat is. Mild panic starts to make its way into his system when their knees touch, but he pushes it away, instead moving to sit closer to the priest, who puts his arm over his shoulder. The weight feels nice, his shoulder slotting nicely underneath Father Scientia’s arm.

Prompto unlocks his phone, and pulls up the photos from Thursday’s visit first. “Oh? You went to the animal shelter?” Father Scientia asks, the hand that’s on his shoulder gives it a gentle squeeze. “What a wonderful idea. I’m sure that they were happy with your visits.”

“I think so.” He smiles, and starts to scroll through the pictures. “I took Luna with me. I’m not sure if I’ve told you before, but she’s like, one of my best friends.” He pulls up a candid shot he took of her being attacked by two different puppies.

“I knew you two were friends.” Father Scientia smiles, his eyes staying on the phone as Prompto looks up at him. “I’m glad she went with you.”

“Me too.” Prompto scrolls to the pictures he had taken today, and shows him a small kitten. “This guy has been at the shelter for about a month. I wish I could have a cat here, because he was such a sweet kittie. I think I might go and visit him again.”

“What’s his name?”

"Choco.”

Father Scientia’s arm slides off of his shoulder, and gets settled around his waist. “A very appropriate name.”

“Father….did you miss me yesterday?” He asks, his eyes focused on his phone, afraid to look up at the man sitting next to him.

A hand touches his face, drawing his attention up to Father Scientia’s green irises. “Would you like to see my phone?”

“Your phone?” Prompto tilts his head, wondering why the priest is offering to let him it. Out of curiosity, he nods his head. “Yes, please.”

Father Scientia pulls his hand away from his face, reaching into his pant pocket to pull out his phone. He takes the phone from him after it’s been unlocked, and sees their text message history. There’s an unsent message there, and as his eyes read it, he can feel his cheeks heat up with warmth as he rereads the words over again.

“ _Today is rough. After what happened on Tuesday, I wish I had the resolve to call you. I hope that your volunteering goes well. I will see you Friday evening_.”

He looks up at him, mouth slightly open in surprise. “What does it mean?”

“It means that I wanted to communicate with you, but I was too afraid to.” Father Scientia puts his phone back into his pocket, and places both of his hands in Prompto’s. “You see, Prompto, I’m afraid my attraction to you has become quite severe. I thought that with a day apart, it would put my mind at ease.”

“But, you only missed me more.” Prompto finishes for him, knowing that exact feeling, as it’s the one that he’s constantly plagued by. “Is that what you were going to say, Father?”

The man sitting next to him nods his head, his hand coming to rest on top of Prompto’s. Much like he had done when the two of them had seen one another after their telephone call. “I wanted to give you space, and I wanted to give it to myself. But I found that the more you weren’t around, the more I began to think about what you might be doing. It’s always been difficult for me when I have to take my full day off, or not lead the congregation during Lauds - or Vespers - because I know I won’t be seeing you.”

“Really?” He asks, his mind refusing to believe it.

“You may not see it yet, but I do. Your presence has made a big impact on my life, and as I’ve heard your confessions beginning to take the turn that they’ve been going, I knew I had to act.” The room is still, the soft lamplight reflecting off of Father Scientia’s glasses, much like the candles in the sanctuary. “Did I intend for things to get so heated so quickly?” He shakes his head, Prompto keeping quiet to allow the priest his own confession. “What we did on Monday night was extreme, and I am sorry that I didn’t give you much of a choice in what was happening.”

“What?” Prompto blinks a few times, then turns to face him. With limited space on the loveseat, he stands up and walks over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge. “Is that what you think? Because you’re wrong. I knew what we were doing. I knew in the back of my mind that I could have put a stop to it, but I didn’t want to. And I know that makes me a terrible person - doing those types of things in church, with a  _priest_! It’s like I’m signing over my soul to the Devil.”

Putting his hands between his legs, he leans forward, and is startled by the closeness of Father Scientia, who has moved from the loveseat, to sit next to him on the bed. “You’re doing no such thing. What we’ve done together, you’ve atoned for it in the eyes of God. Your soul will still be granted into Heaven.”

“You didn’t give me a chance to finish.” Prompto shakes his head. “Before I finish, I have one question to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Did you change into your cassock on Monday to prevent us from going further than we did that night?”

He looks at Father Scientia’s face, and sees his cheeks turn a little rosy. “I may have done something like that. But that was for my benefit, not yours. In my mind, those vestments help me feel more like a priest, but the damage had already been done by my actions in the confessional booth. It didn’t change anything.”

“We still kissed again.”

“We did more than that.”

Prompto keeps his eyes on Father Scientia’s. “Is that why you’re here tonight?” Moving on his own, he seats himself onto the priest’s lap, keeping his arms at his sides. “Are you here because of what we did tonight? How I…..” His own cheeks grow warm, his eyes staying locked onto Father Scientia’s eyes. “Did it bother you that I touched myself? Did you want to do it for me?”

“Yes.” He takes Father Scientia’s glasses off, and sets them down on the desk. “It was very difficult for me to not rip open the door, and enter your side of the booth.”

Scooting forward, he can feel the priest’s arousal, his own growing. “But you knew there were still people in the church. You knew you couldn’t touch me, not with them there. And that’s why you’re here now.”

“You say you’re the one that’s damned, but it’s not true.  _I’m_  the one that is forsaking his vows, engaging in sins that I must atone for.” Their faces come closer together, the same warm breath he’d felt earlier in the confessional booth now touching his lips without any barrier between them. “You wake up, having perverted dreams about me.” Father Scientia puts his hand onto Prompto’s chin, turning his head a little so that his lips touch the shell of his ear. “I  _knowingly_  touch myself and think about you, Prompto.”

A low moan leaves his throat, as he puts the heel of his hand against Father Scientia’s groin. “Let me touch you, Ignis.” At mentioning the priest’s name, he feels his groin throb against the palm of his hand. “Let me touch you tonight in the way I wanted to on Monday. I want to know what you feel like in real life.”

“Once we cross the line, Prompto - I’m afraid there won’t be any way to go back.” He turns his head to look directly into Father Scientia’s eyes. “Are you ready to face that? Are you ready to accept your homosexuality?”

It’s something he’s been dealing with more and more as of late, and the more time he spends with Father Scientia, the more his teachings sink into his mind. Yes, they are all God’s children, and he isn’t loved any less because he may or may not be attracted to someone of the same sex. “Why is it different than what we did on Monday?” Prompto’s fingers touch the belt at Father Scientia’s waist. He gives a tug on it, pulling the end from its spot inside of his belt loop, and undoes the buckle. “You’ve touched my cock.” He swallows, still not used to saying such a word out loud. “Why would my hand touching yours mean we’re crossing a line that can’t be uncrossed?” Lifting his head back up, he meets Father Scientia’s gaze. He unzips his slacks, and starts to push his hand down his pants, never breaking their eye contact. “We already crossed that line.”

A hand closes around his wrist, but doesn’t pull it away as he anticipates Father Scientia doing. “What we do tonight, there can’t be any regrets. We’re choosing to do this of our own free will - the will that God gave to us in the first place.”

“Yes, Father.” He nods his head, the grip that’s on his wrist begins to loosen as he starts to worm his way back down Father Scientia’s pants. “I won’t panic tonight. I won’t lose my mind if I bring you to orgasm.”

“If?” A dark chuckle sends a slight shiver down his spine, as he feels lips graze against the shell of his ear again. “Prompto, it won’t be a matter of if, but a matter of  _when_.”

Groaning low, his fingers touch the priest’s cock for the first time without any barrier between them. He leans his head forward, and nudges the hood away from Father Scientia’s neck, giving him more space to kiss his neck properly. The white collar is tucked into his black clergical shirt, the sight of it making his hand feel hotter. “Tell me if I touch it wrong. I’ve never touched another man’s cock before, Ignis…”

“Let me take my pants off, so you can get the full experience?”

He pulls his hand away, and slips off of Father Scientia’s lap, standing up with him in the middle of the floor. As he sees him start to take off his pants, he goes in the opposite direction with his own clothes. His hands grab onto the hem of his white shirt, and he lifts it up over his head, the well heated room casting away any chill that he might feel from the lack of clothing. But the penetrating gaze coming from the man across from him brings goosebumps to his skin, Prompto resisting the urge to shy away from Father Scientia’s looks.

Stepping forward, he helps him take off the sweatshirt first, his eyes not looking down yet. His fingers tremble as he tries to unbutton the first button near the priest’s belly button. Whether his hands are shaking from fear, nervousness, or a combination of both, he isn’t sure. But it becomes easier to remove the buttons, exposing Father Scientia’s chest to him. His fingers unhook the white collar, pulling it away from his neck. He sets it down next to the priests’ glasses on his bedside table. His eyes fall on a hidden pendant he had no idea that the priest wore, his fingers touching the small skull before pushing the clergical shirt all the way off of his torso.

“Interesting necklace.” He remarks, brushing his lips over the top of the priest’s shoulder.  _No - he’s a man, like yourself_. He hears him groan, as he puts another soft kiss on Ignis’ shoulder. “Tell me about it?”

“It reminds me that I am mortal, that we have a finite time in this universe.” Ignis’ voice is full of relief, Prompto wondering if this is easier for him, now that the clothes that define him are no longer on his body. “You haven’t looked down yet.”

He drops the shirt he’s been holding in his hand, but keeps his head tilted up. “You noticed?” He smiles, and steps back, putting his hands on his own pajama pants. “I guess if you’re naked, I should be naked too.”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it.” Ignis looks different to him now - he’s the same person that has helped guide him over the last year, but not. This version of him, this man - he’s making him more weak in the knees than he had been with his clothes on. “Don’t do it because you think that’s what I want.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to be naked?” Prompto feels more in control now, the lack of clothes completely liberating. “Why, Iggy - I had no idea you were so polite.”

The strong laugh that leaves the man’s throat in front of him brings an even larger smile to Prompto’s face. “No one has called me by that name since I was a child.”

“Should I not call you that, then?” He starts to pull down on his pants, then shimmies his way out of them, kicking them off unceremoniously when they get to his ankles.

“I love hearing you call me that.” Warm hands touch his waist, pulling him to be closer to Ignis’ body. “Call me that again…?”

“Why should I….Iggy?” A shy smile appears on his lips, as the two walk back over towards the bed. He still hasn’t looked down, but he knows he can’t avoid it forever. When they sit back down, he keeps his eyes on Ignis’. “I’m nervous...” He whispers, his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest.

Ignis moves them so that they’re laying next to one another on the bed - a tight fit for his twin sized bed, but manageable. “It’s scary, isn’t it?” Ignis reaches for his hand, and brings it up to his lips, kissing the tips of his fingers. “Being naked with someone for the first time is terrifying. Believe it or not, I’m nervous too.”

“Are you?” He asks, bringing Ignis’ hand to his lips to return the kisses to his fingertips. “This is your first time too?”

“Yes. Well, I’ve seen yours.” He smirks, a giggle bubbling up out of Prompto’s mouth at the comment. “But you weren’t naked then.”

“Quid pro quo.” He repeats the phrase that Ignis had used on the phone, and sees him nod his head. Taking a deep breath, he sits up and crosses his legs, his arousal standing at attention, seeing no need to hide the state he’s in. “Okay. I’m going to do it.”

He begins to look down, observing the way that Ignis’ chest rises and falls with each breath he takes, the toned muscles of his arms and chest making him wonder if he works out.  _Do they have gym equipment at the rectory? Or does he go to the gym on campus in his clergical outfit?_  He cracks a smile at that thought, and hears Ignis release a breathy chuckle.

“What’s so amusing, Prompto?” A hand touches his face, drawing his eyes back up to Ignis’ face. “I hope it’s not my body?”

“No, not at all.” He shakes his head, still smiling as he looks back down at his chest. “It’s clear to me that you work out, and I sort of pictured you working out in your black clothes.”

Another full laugh leaves Ignis’ mouth at the comment. “Yes, I can see why that would be amusing. And no, I work out in sweats and a shirt, just like everyone else.”

“Right. That makes a lot more sense.” His eyes go to Ignis’ toned stomach, his heart rate picking up when he starts to see a thin line of dark hair appear, leading his eyes down further. He hears Ignis inhale as his eyes reach the man’s cock, his mouth dropping open as he takes in its shape and size. “Wow,” he whispers.

It’s not that it’s large by any means, it’s almost the same size as his own arousal, but it’s slightly thicker. He reaches for it, fingers touching the soft flesh on the tip of his cock before he wraps them around Ignis’ thick flesh for the second time that night. He slides his hand up towards the tip, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the small slit, his eyes going to his own cock before returning back to Ignis’, a low moan leaving his throat as he grips onto his cock a little tighter.

“Does it feel nice?” Ignis groans, Prompto moving a little as Ignis opens his knees a little more. “May I touch you too…?”

“Please.” He nods his head, eyes still locked onto Ignis’ cock, amazed by how it responds to his touches. As his fist goes back up to the tip, pearl colored liquid begins to leak from the slit. “I want you to touch me, Iggy…” He moans, turning his body to be pointed towards Ignis’ head, as he stays seated next to his hips, his left hand moving up and down his arousal.

A hand touches his cock, but it doesn’t give him the full satisfied feeling due to the angle of his body. “Lay next to me…?” Ignis asks, stroking his cock with the same pacing as he uses on his body. “It should feel nicer…”

“Mmm…” Prompto pulls his hand away from Ignis’ cock, touching the tip with his fingers before he moves to lay down next to him. He brings his finger up to his lips, a little bit of cum clinging to it. He licks it experimentally, curious to see how it would taste. It’s enough to give him a little flavor, his eyes closing as he licks at it some more, the salty tang sticking to his taste buds. “Is this better?” He asks, resituating himself on the bed, his back now pressed against the wall. He reaches for Ignis’ cock, and makes a fist around it, moaning low when he feels Ignis’ hand return to his cock. “Nngh…”

“I think the answer to your question is yes.” Ignis rubs the tip of his nose against his, their lips coming together for a soft kiss. “Do you like touching me like this, Prompto?” The hand on his cock starts to pump him a little more, the touch sending more blood to that area of his body. “Does it feel good to hold it in your hand like this?”

“God, yes…” He moans, stroking more of Ignis’ cock. He kisses him again, their lips staying connected as the tips of their tongues touch against each other. Both moan, Prompto’s pitched a little higher than Ignis’, as they keep kissing and touching one another. “Your cock feels so nice, Iggy…” Prompto rolls his hips forward, bringing Ignis’ cock closer to his own.

Their tips touch, the backs of their hands touching each other as they stay close to one another. “Keep touching it…” The heated words have a direct effect on Prompto, as he starts to pump his hand faster, sliding his fist back up to the tip, then back down to the base. “Your hand feels perfect…”

He groans, moving to put his head against the crook of Ignis’ neck, his breathing becoming more labored, the hand working on his cock feeling so nice. “L-Let’s try something…?” He groans, and hears a grunt come from Ignis. “Put your hand around both of us…?” He pulls his hand away, and moans low when their two cocks line up together, the heated flesh against his own making him dizzy with need. “Oh,  _God_ …”

“That feels nice, doesn’t it?” Ignis rubs his hand over the both of them, Prompto moving his hand to be on the opposite side of their cocks. His fingers lace together with Ignis’, the two of them moving together as their cock rub against each other.

“Hhngh….so nice…” He nods his head, his lower stomach beginning to coil tight. “O-Oh, no….I’m close…” Prompto groans, not ready for this to be over. Damn body, being wound up so tight. “I’m close, Iggy…”

“I can feel it.” Lips touch his again with a hint of a kiss. “Can you feel me throbbing with you?”

“Yes….” The word is exhaled softly between his lips, his chest rising and falling as his orgasm approaches fast. “Make me come, Ignis…”

“Only if you’ll do the same for me….”

His hand moves in time with Ignis’ touches, the two of them rolling their hips back and forth, creating more pressure against their cocks as they grind against one another. His face becomes flushed, moans spilling from his lips with each downstroke of their hands, wetness beginning to seep onto their fingers. He releases a needy moan as he begins to come, pressing his face hard against Ignis’ neck as he’s pulled through his orgasm by their joined hands. He feels more wet heat touch his fingers, the low moan that Ignis releases near his ear giving him all he needs to know that he’s come as well, the two slowing down their thrusts as their cocks spurt with the remnants of their orgasms.

Breathing hard, he pulls his head back as he pulls his hand away from their softening flesh. He reaches for the box of tissues he’s begun to keep next to his bed, thanks to those dreams, and offers a couple to Ignis, then uses a few for himself. Once they’re cleaned up of their shared mess, he lays in Ignis’ arms, his head resting between his chest and shoulder, his comforter being placed over the two of them.

“How come it took you so long to come here?” He asks, as he feels lithe fingers beginning to comb through his strands of hair.

“About that…” Ignis’ nails scratch at his scalp, causing him to moan softly. “There were a few things I had to do at the church, and then a few things at the rectory. And then it became a war of ‘should I’ or ‘shouldn’t I’, with me sitting at the kitchen table in the rectory.”

“You have your doubts too.” It shouldn’t come as any surprise to him, but it does. Because if anyone has been confident about how things progress between the two of them, he didn’t think he’d hear that Ignis had the same confliction in his own heart. “But you’re here.” He lifts his head, and kisses him on the lips, letting them linger there for a few seconds before putting his head back down on his chest. “I’m glad you’re here, Iggy.”

“I’m happy to be here myself, Prompto.” The fingers in his hair resume their touches. “I knew I made the right choice coming here tonight when I saw you laying in your bed.”

He laughs a little, not for any reason except that he’s happy. “I thought you weren’t going to come, and I was going to be waiting all night. I had already decided to go to bed five minutes before you knocked on the door.”

“I’m glad you don’t fall asleep fast.” Ignis rubs his face against his, their lips coming together for another kiss. “I’ll need to leave around 4:30, to get back to the rectory before anyone wakes up.”

Glancing over at the clock, he’s surprised to see it’s already close to one thirty in the morning. Had they been talking for that long, and then touching each other for that long? It didn’t feel like it - it felt like it couldn’t have been longer than a half hour at most. But that doesn’t seem to be the case, as the clock shows him. “I can set my alarm.”

“I already have an alarm set on my phone. But thank you.” The arms around him hold onto him a little tighter, Prompto sinking against his warm body. “How’re you feeling?”

“I feel good.” He nods his head, resting his chin on his sternum. “Touching your body was definitely eye opening. I….I had touched girls before, but nothing got me excited, not like how I get when I kiss, or touch you.” He flashes a quick smile at Ignis, before resting his cheek back against his chest. “I don’t think it’s really hitting me what we did, because this feels normal.”

“Because we’re in your bedroom.”

“Yeah, I guess.” It does help that they’re not in the church, and that they’re both naked, with no ties to the church on either of their bodies. His fingers go to the skull necklace that Ignis wears, lifting it up to get a better look at it. “It’s a really beautiful pendant.”

“It was a gift from my mother. She gave it to me when I told her I wa going to become a priest, destroying her dreams of ever becoming a grandmother.”

“And that’s why you said it ties you to the mortal world.” He sighs, the arm draped over Ignis’ torso gives him a squeeze. “Family can be cruel when they think they know what’s best for you. The thought behind it may have been negative, but you’ve turned it into something beautiful.”

Ignis’ fingers stop gliding through his strands of hair, tugging a little on them to get him to look up at him. “That’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He closes his eyes, and listens to Ignis’ heart beat. Too wired to fall asleep, he hovers between consciousness and unconsciousness, the steady rhythm of Ignis’ beating heart helping to calm him down. “What are you thinking about right now?” He asks, breaking the silence in the room.

“How nice it feels to have you in my arms. And how close your hand is to my penis.”

He gasps, shifting his hand a little and finds the softened cock with his fingertips. “Oops! I didn’t realize how close I was…” He’s about to pull his hand away, when he feels it beginning to plump up between his fingers.

“Mmm….You’re very close now.” Ignis releases a breathless chuckle, shifting a little so that Prompto’s hand can touch him more easily. His fingers drop further down, touching Ignis’ sac, the coarse hair tickling the pads of his fingers. “Squeeze them, Prompto…”

Giving his balls a firm squeeze, he starts to sink down below the comforter, wanting to get a good look at the way Ignis’ cock behaves. Settling between his legs, his feet hang off the end of his bed as he keeps his left hand on Ignis’ balls, and then uses his right hand to make a fist around his cock. Ignis spreads his knees open, the smell of his personal musk hitting his nostrils with the subtle shift, making his mouth water.

The light from his lamp penetrates through the fabric of his comforter enough to allow him to see Ignis’ cock. Being able to really look at him, he sees a vein on the underside of his arousal, and notices a freckle just below the tip. He smiles, pleased to see he’s not the only one with imperfections on his cock, the freckles on his face not the only place they appear on his body. He rubs his thumb over the vein, and hears Ignis moan low, the sound increasing his confidence. He’s not sure when the two of them will be able to enjoy something like this, so he wants to learn as much about Ignis’ body as he can.

He scoots up to be a little closer to his groin, licking his lips as his hand pulls precum to seep out from the slit on the crown. He leans his head forward more, and swipes his tongue over the tip, collecting the salty tanginess onto his wet muscle. Hands touch the top of his head, Ignis’ fingers curling into his strands of hair, as he keeps swiping his tongue back and forth over the soft head of his cock.

“God, that’s marvelous…” A deep, rich moan travels to Prompto’s ears, as he keeps tonguing the slit to get more of his essence to touch his taste buds. He starts to kiss the tip, then slips his lips over the entire flushed head, before sliding them down, his tongue rubbing against the vein as he takes all of him into his mouth for the first time. “Oh,  _shit_ ….”

Using his hand, he pulls his mouth off of Ignis’ cock, and pokes his head out from underneath his comforter. “Language, Iggy.” He giggles, then ducks back under, the curse still ringing in his ears.

“Sorry….I couldn’t help myself.” Hands return to his head, as he slips his mouth back down around Ignis’ cock, moaning low as he starts to suck on it a little. “Nngh….really, though….Prompto, you’re quite talented with your mouth…”

He tries to smile, but the thickness in his mouth it’s a difficult task, so he decides to answer by sucking a little harder on his cock. More of the salty tang squirts onto the back of his tongue, his throat swallowing it down without a second thought. Every time he bobs his head, he alternates pulling on Ignis’ cock with his hand, moaning low as the fingers in his hair tighten their grip.

“If you keep doing that, you’re going to make me come again…” The moans Ignis begins to make strengthens the desire he has for the man he’s turning into a mess. It’s unbelievably gratifying, knowing that he’s capable of doing to Ignis what the man does to him on a regular basis.

His mouth sinks down onto his cock more, moaning low as he puts his other hand back onto Ignis’ sac, giving his balls a squeeze as he creates a vacuum with his mouth around Ignis’ plump flesh. The loud, bawdy moans that come from Ignis’ throat make him move his mouth faster, each noise ringing in his ears. The hands on his head start to guide him into a pattern, which he freely takes to, knowing it will feel better for the both of them if he does what Ignis wants. He begins to feel the thick flesh throb against the back of his tongue, his head angling to take more of him into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat, his nose buried in kinky curls.

“Prompto….” The way his name is said with such reverence makes him moan around Ignis’ cock, the fingers in his hair gripping onto him tight. One more push of his lips downwards, and one more firm squeeze on his sac, then he hears a loud gasping moan released by Ignis as he begins to come inside of his mouth.

The thick fluid takes him by surprise, some spilling out from the sides of his mouth, but he’s quick to swallow after his initial surprise, drinking everything down as he keeps feeling Ignis’ cock spasm against his tongue. When nothing else drips down his throat, he starts to pull his head back, licking the spent cock with kitten licks, his mouth tasting of Ignis’ cum. Resting his head on his thigh, he hums a little low. “Was that good, Iggy…?” His voice comes out sounding raw, surprising him.

“You have no bloody idea…” One moment he’s under the blankets, the next he’s engaged in a sensual kiss with Ignis, the man’s tongue rooting around his mouth, picking up the taste of his own essence onto his tongue. Prompto melts against him, kissing him back with equal fervor, moaning as he’s kissed senseless.

After a good two minutes of that, they break apart, both panting from the exertion. “Would you like…?” Ignis starts to ask him, but Prompto shakes his head.

“Not tonight. Soon?” He asks, already thinking about wanting to put Ignis’ cock back into his mouth to suck on it some more. “I’m good for now. How’re you?”

“I’m amazing.” There’s a goofy smile on Ignis’ face, the look of utter bliss on his face. It makes his stomach roll in a pleasant manner, happy to see him in such a fashion. “I wish that time would stop moving so quickly.”

“I know what you mean.” Prompto kisses him again, then lays on his chest. “Let’s just cuddle until you have to leave?”

“I had no other plans.” Ignis whispers, holding him close to his body.

Time flies by, the two of them basking in each other’s presence, no need to fill the space with chatter at the moment. When Ignis’ alarm starts to go off, he begins to feel sadness start to worm its way into his body, Prompto not ready to say goodbye yet.

He watches him get dressed, staying under the comforter. “Will you be leading 5pm mass today, Father?” He asks, his brain switching back to addressing him in such a manner, now that the priest clothes are back on his body.

“I will. And I will be saying 5pm mass on Sunday as well.” Father Scientia tucks his white collar into his shirt, then puts his sweatshirt on, his glasses going on last. “Will I see you at both, Prompto?”

“You will.” He smiles, sitting up to give him a kiss on the lips. “Goodbye, Father. Thank you for tonight. I’ll see you at mass later today.”

“Good night, Prompto.” His hand cups Prompto’s face, placing one more kiss on his lips. “Enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

He watches him walk out of his dorm room, Father Scientia looking over his shoulder to give him one more final wave before closing the door behind him. Laying down on his pillow, he breathes in the man’s scent - it seems to be everywhere at the moment. The panic he expects to sink into him, now that Father Scientia is gone, doesn’t appear. Instead, a permanent smile stays on his face, as the endorphins begin to run out, tiredness hitting him like a brick wall. He drifts to sleep, with Father Scientia’s scent surrounding him.


	6. Second Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hump day! I hope you will enjoy this update! ^_^

* * *

It’s been a long time since Prompto has pulled an all-nighter, usually only doing them when absolutely necessary - like midterms and finals. The accidental all-nighter has caused him to sleep past noon, something he  _never_  does. When he wakes up, he feels good, the sun heating his curtains, the fabric still drawn from the night before. It’s probably why he slept so late, without any interruption to his sleep. He rolls over in his bed, and stretches, staying buried underneath his blanket.

Last night - or better put, this morning, had to have been a dream. Turning his head to the side, he inhales, and can still smell Father Scientia on his pillow - hints of soap, clean scented shampoo, and the lingering smell of incense from the church fills his nostrils. Those smells make it clear that it had  _not_  been a dream, and everything he could remember happened. He drops his jaw with a yawn, a little sore from the activity he’d done last night with Father Scientia’s cock, his fingers going to rub his jaw to work the kinks out.

Picking up his phone, he pulls up the last message he’d sent to the man that had been in his bed until four in the morning. “ _Morning! I hope your day has been going well. I just woke up. I can still taste you on my tongue. :)_ ” He deletes the last sentence, a little embarrassed that he’d typed something like that, shaking his head at himself.  _He doesn’t need to be reminded of our sins_. Pushing send, he puts his phone back on his desk, and pulls the blanket back over his head.

He’s about to drift back to sleep when his phone begins to ring. Heart beating a little quicker, he picks it up and puts it against his ear. “Mmm...hello…?”

“I thought you said you just woke up. It sounds like you’re still sleeping to me.” Father Scientia’s voice comes through his phone, his sonorous teasing voice bringing a smile to his lips. “Good ‘morning’, Prompto.”

“It’s not morning anymore, Father!” He rolls onto his back, pulling one side of the pillow up to his face. “It’s after one.”

“Well, I was just replying to your text verbally, since you wished me a good morning.” A soft chuckle makes the smile grow more on his face. “Did you sleep well?”

Prompto nods his head. “I did. I think I fell asleep pretty quick after you left. No mess either.” He lets him know before he asks him. “Have you had a chance to rest at all?”

“No, but that is why God invented black coffee.”

He laughs, feeling more at ease about this situation than he has in the past week. “Well, I’ll be sure to bring you some before mass this morning, if you’d like? It’s not out of my way.”

“You would do that for me?” The genuine surprise he hears in the priest’s voice makes him glad he had said something. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I insist. It’s my fault you’re running on no sleep.” He sits up, and yawns a little into the phone. “I’ll stop by the rectory around 4:15? That’ll give you enough time to enjoy your coffee before you have to get ready for mass. Would that be okay?”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Prompto.” Elation starts to make its way through his system before panic can set in, as he realizes he’s just invited himself over to the rectory. A place he’s never been inside, but knows where it is in relation to the church. “You should get some food in you. I’ll see you in a few hours?” 

“You will, Father. Enjoy your afternoon!” He says goodbye, then sets his phone back down on his nightstand.

 _Oh, no_. And there’s the panic that he’s been keeping at bay since he’d suggested getting some coffee for the priest. He shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair as he tries to calm himself down, his knee now bouncing up and down as he takes deep breaths. Jumping up, he groans, and heads into the bathroom.

Standing under the water, he starts to think about how he can back out of seeing Father Scientia.  _You’re being stupid. You’re the one that offered. Not him_. He leans his forehead against the tiled wall, water pelting his back as he argues with himself in his mind, turning around to rest his back against the wall as he groans. This last week has been illuminating in so many ways - from his first kiss with the priest, to what they’d done together the night before. He knows if they keep seeing each other, that they will start to experiment  - doing more things, and that worries him. To dream about them is one thing, but to make them a reality - that’s entirely different.

He finishes up in the shower, after taking close to twenty minutes just standing around and thinking about things. Instead of wasting water, he dries off and puts on a pair of clean boxers, then goes and sits down on his loveseat, and turns his radio on. He snacks on a bowl of dry granola, not really feeling hungry for much else. When it gets to be close to 3:30, he gets dressed for church. Putting on a pair of black slacks, a dark green button up shirt, and a light grey tie completes his outfit for the 5pm mass. He has a modest collection of nice clothes for church, liking to dress up for the weekend masses. Black Oxford shoes cover his feet, slipping them on after grabbing his jacket off the hanger on his wall. He puts his cell phone in his pocket, checking to make sure he had no other messages, and then heads over to the campus coffee shop, which is normally open seven days a week.

“Hi, Prompto!” A girl from his ethics class, Cindy, stands behind the counter. “You want your usual today?”

“Please. I’d also like a venti Red Eye.” He looks at the pastry case, and points to a few different items. “Let me also get two of those sugar cookies, and a slice of pumpkin bread.”

“Coming right up!”

He’s glad she didn’t ask why he’s ordering two drinks, holding the bag filled with cookies in one hand as he waits at the other end of the counter for the rest of his order. He doesn’t know her that well, preferring to keep to himself in his classes - except for the one’s he shares with Luna. Those he actively talks with her, when they’re on a lull in between topics. His order is called out, and he grabs the tray it’s been set in, heads out of the shop, and makes his way to the rectory.

The bell chimes, announcing it’s a quarter after four, Prompto standing at the front door of the rectory. Holding the drinks with one hand, he uses the other to knock on the door, cookies and bread jostling around a little. The door opens, Father Bradham standing at the door with a welcoming smile on his face.

“Good afternoon, Prompto. Father Scientia informed me we might be entertaining a visitor before mass, but had not told me it was going to be you.” He opens the door further, welcoming Prompto in with a gesture of his hand. “Father Scientia should be out in a few moments. I was heading out for the evening.”

“Oh?” He bows to the priest, who pats him on the shoulder. “Where are you off to this evening, Father?”

“I’m meeting an old friend for dinner. He insists that I cook him a decent meal, since his wife passed away a few months ago.”

Smiling, he sets the drinks down, then sets the treats down next to them. “Well, I hope you have a nice evening.”

“You as well, Prompto.” Father Bradham grabs his coat, and then leaves the rectory, Prompto standing alone in the dining area.

Footsteps sound from his left, the other occupant of the rectory coming towards him with a smile on his face. “Prompto. I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. Did Father Bradham leave?”

“He did.” He stands still, torn between wanting to hug the priest, and waiting for a sign that that is what he wants as well. When he sees Father Scientia raise up his arms, he naturally moves forward and falls into his embrace, hugging him tight. “It’s nice to see you, Father.” He mumbles against his chest, staying in Father Scientia’s arms.

A hand touches the back of his head, fingers latching on to the soft strands of hair against the back of his neck, sending a small ripple of need down Prompto’s body. “It’s nice to see you too.” The words are whispered near his ear, Prompto’s eyes closing tight as he stays in their platonic embrace. Father Scientia pulls away first, but not before leaving a hint of a kiss on the side of his head, Prompto’s cheeks becoming warm at the unexpected touch. “What did you bring for us?” 

“I know you’re probably running on fumes by this point in the day, so I got you a venti Red Eye.” Prompto points to the hot beverage, his blended mocha with a large dollop of whipped cream next to it. “I also bought you a sugar cookie, because those happen to be my favorite right now. And I also got a piece of pumpkin bread, because I love all things pumpkin this time of year.”

Father Scientia laughs, Prompto pushing some of his hair behind his ear as he tries to calm his racing heart down. “That’s quite a mouthful. Thank you.” He reaches for the venti hot beverage, then hands Prompto his blended one. “Would you care to sit here? I’m afraid we don’t have a lot of time to stay and chit chat.”

“No, I understand.” Prompto takes his drink, and grabs one of the cookies. “I know you won’t drink that all right now.” He laughs, thinking about what it could do to the priest. “I guess we could have a forty minute mass.” He laughs more at that thought, imagining Father Scientia running through everything at an extremely fast pace.

The priest laughs with him, shaking his head as he pulls out a chair for Prompto to sit down in. “I’m afraid the congregation might mutiny.”

“You’d be surprised, Father. Anything to get out of church early is always a good thing.” He takes a seat, and starts to eat his cookie. “You’ll get to sleep tonight.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Father Scientia holds up the beverage, a smirk on his lips. “I’m afraid this may keep me awake. It’s very good, though. Thank you.”

“Oh! Did I order you the wrong drink? Should I have gotten you a regular drip coffee? I’m sorry, Father.”

A hand touches his thigh, the spot underneath it becoming warm from the touch. “It’s perfect, Prompto. The extra jolt of caffeine is just what my tired body needs right now. I’ll be able to sleep tonight, don’t worry.”

“Okay.” The hand on his thigh doesn’t move. With Father Scientia’s hand staying put, he drops his left hand down and rests it on top of his, pushing his finger to rest in between Father Scientia’s fingers, who lifts his hand to give him more room. “What time do you need to go to the church?” He asks, bringing his drink up to his lips to take another long sip.

He doesn’t realize his actions until he sees green eyes looking down at the straw he’s slightly chewing on.  _Might as well go for the ultimate_. He hears his subconscious encourage him, when he knows it should be doing the opposite, but around Father Scientia, he has trouble remembering right from wrong. As such, his tongue unfurls to rest against the straw, before sliding it up to the top in a suggestive manner, similar to what he’d done to the priest’s cock the night before.

The hand on his thigh grips him a little tighter, Prompto’s eyelids slowly closing with a muted moan. “Tempting me before mass, Prompto?” Lips hover close to his ear, the breathless words sending heat through his body.

“Better to do it now, than during…?” He offers a lame excuse, before putting the drink down on his opposite thigh, as he looks up into Father Scientia’s eyes. “I’ll behave, Father.”

“I hope you will.” A thumb his rubbed against his bottom lip, before the priest pulls his hand away. “Would you like to help me get ready for mass?” Father Scientia takes another sip of his coffee. “I could use the help. The altar boys tend to arrive just before mass begins, and only do whatever is absolutely necessary.”

Nodding his head, he takes another piece of his cookie, and swallows more of his drink down. The cool beverage helps take away some of the heat that continues to linger from that brief little tease.  _What the hell am I doing?_  He finishes his drink, and stands up. “Do you want to go now?” He thinks it might be better if the two of them are in a place where they can’t slip up.

“That was going to be my suggestion.” There’s a hint of a blush on the priest’s face, Prompto wondering if they’re both having similar thoughts at the moment. “There’s no harm in being a little early.”

 _Anything to get us away from this temptation_. Prompto nods his head, and finishes the last bite of his cookie, then heads into the kitchen. “Where is your trash?” He asks, looking around the spotless kitchen.

“Underneath the sink.”

Turning around, he sees the sink against the wall, and reaches down to open the cabinet. His tie sways a little as he bends over to drop his empty drink container into the receptacle. He’s focused on making sure he doesn’t accidentally spill anything out of his cup, that he doesn’t hear the sounds of a chair scraping against the floor, nor does he hear footsteps making their way up to him. As he starts to stand back up, he feels something firm press against his back, and a strong arm wrap around his waist, a soft gasp leaving his mouth at the unexpected touch.

He leans against the firm chest, his head tilting back a little as he feels a pair of lips on his jaw. “We need to leave,” Father Scientia murmurs near his ear, Prompto’s hand going to the priest’s hip. “If we stay any longer…” A firm thrust from the priest’s hips gives him a clear indication of what Father Scientia is worried about, the bulge pushing right up against the seam of his slacks.

“We’re leaving…” Prompto starts to slide himself up and down, grinding against the hardness he can feel pushing against his ass, the teasing making his body respond quickly. It’s like he’s having an out of body experience, doing things he’s never had the urge to do before. Putting himself into a situation he knows can come of no good, but the switch in his brain latches onto the lust, and pours it through his body as a needy moan leaves his throat. “God, please…” He moans, unable to stop himself as the arm around him holds him with more force. That constant pressure is another nail in his coffin, his mind becoming a blur as he realizes he  _likes_  this.

A hand touches his jaw, pulling him towards a pair of lips that touch his, the two breathing into each other’s mouths as their tongues come together for a much needed kiss. Prompto’s turned around, his back now pushed up against the counter, his arms locking themselves around Father Scientia’s neck. He hooks one leg around the priest’s waist, continuing to grind himself against the mound he feels pushing up against his own cock, more heat racing through him as he acts shamelessly with Father Scientia, who is meeting him thrust for thrust as his back is pushed against the counter more. He gets lost in his mouth, relishing the way he’s being kissed when he hears a soft alarm going off.

Their kiss ends, Father Scientia pulling away to take his phone out of his pocket. “Quarter to five. Time to head to the church.” The words come out in between deep breaths, one hand now resting on the counter next to Prompto’s side, his other putting the phone back into his pocket.

“R-Right. Church.” He nods his head, still a little weak in the knees from the intense kiss the two of them just shared. He fixes his tie, then discreetly adjusts his arousal, and calmly walks away from Father Scientia.

The two head to the church together, keeping a little bit of a distance between themselves, Prompto’s heart still racing from what had just happened. Father Scientia holds open the door to enter the sacristy, Prompto heading inside, looking around as they go down a small hallway before entering the sacristy proper.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come into this room from that entrance.” Prompto remarks, looking around at the space. There’s a few different closets, a small bathroom, and a large cabinet that houses all the different chalices and wafer dishes that the church uses for each mass.

“This church is full of secrets.” Father Scientia teases, winking at him as he goes over to one of the closets. “Would you care to help me pick out a stole to wear for today’s mass, Prompto?”

He nods his head, and sees the priest pull a clean alb from one of the closets, and sees him point to the closet next to the one he’s standing in front of. Prompto opens the door, and sees a large assortment of different colored stoles - some clear that they’re meant to be used during certain times of the year. Purple for after Lent, reds and greens for Advent. He picks a burnt orange stole, reflecting autumn in his mind. “Is this one okay, Father?” He holds it up, being careful with the delicate fabric.

“That’s perfect. It’s actually the one I had been thinking about wearing for this evening’s mass.” Father Scientia smiles, and holds out his hand.

Prompto gives it to him, then closes the closet door. He hears two people enter, familiar faces that he’s seen every other Saturday and Sunday. One goes to grab the Lectionary, the other pulling the items that will be used for the Eucharist later on. Both greet the priest and Prompto, then continue their work setting up for mass.

“I guess I should go find a seat, Father.” Prompto says, as one of the altar boys strides in. “Have a good mass.” He looks up at him, keeping a friendly smile on his face.

“I will try, Prompto.” Father Scientia blesses him, keeping one hand on his shoulder, his fingers holding on tight. “Bless him, O Father, and allow him to carry on with love in his heart. In Your Name, Amen.”

“Amen.” He whispers, his stomach churning at the mention of love.

A hand touches his, holding it in a firm grip. “Peace be with you.”

“And also with you, Father.” He returns, a smile on his lips.

“Thank you for the coffee.” Father Scientia gives his hand a small shake, then pulls it away, their fingertips both gliding over each other’s palms with the hint of a touch. Their eyes stay on one another, Prompto’s skin still tingling where Father Scientia’s fingers had just touched him.  

“You’re welcome.” Prompto smiles at the readers, then heads out to the sanctuary, sticking to the side of the church rather than walk up the center aisle, taking his seat near the back.

The church is filled with music from the organ, the small choir taking their spot up towards the side of the altar, the pews filling up with the congregation. It’s not as packed as it will be tomorrow night, but it’s still a fairly decent crowd. Prompto picks up his hymnal, and begins to sing along with the choir, as mass gets underway.

Throughout mass, Prompto’s mind wanders more than it normally does. As the first speaker gets up to give the first reading, his eyes are drawn to where Father Scientia sits. How he keeps himself poised, but looks at home on the altar. At the end of the reading, he only says ‘Thanks Be to God’ out of habit, not actually hearing the first reading. Light bounces off Father Scientia’s glasses, but then it’s gone, and he sees him looking at him. Or, at least, it looks like it, but how many others in the congregation think that the priest is looking at them? Anyone in his path? He smiles, and sees Father Scientia smile in return, confirming that the priest was looking at him, and not anybody else.

By the time it comes to Holy Communion, he sees that Father Scientia is on the opposite side of the church. When he gets up to the front of the line, he’s surprised when the priest switches with the person he was about to approach. “The Body of Christ.” Father Scientia holds up the wafer to his mouth, but Prompto holds up his palms, deeply afraid that if the man were to touch his tongue today, he would lose it completely.

“Amen.” He places the wafer on his own tongue, staring up into Father Scientia’s eyes in the same manner he’d done when taking a sip of his blended coffee back in the rectory. He sees a flash of something appear in the priest’s eyes, but as soon as it’s there, it’s gone. He makes the sign of the cross, then goes to receive the blood of Christ.

When he gets back to his seat, he sees Father Scientia is alternating between the two sides of the church, the person helping with communion having run out of wafers.  _That makes more sense._  It just happened to occur right when Prompto was set to receive his Holy Communion. It still feels a little strange, but he’s glad that he was able to receive communion today from Father Scientia.

At the end of mass, Prompto sticks around a little bit longer, as he knows the congregation is outside, waiting for a chance to speak to the priest. After fifteen minutes, he gets up and makes his way out of the church, and can see Father Scientia talking with a family. He waits patiently for his turn to get a personal greeting from him.

“Good evening, Father. That was a wonderful sermon you gave today.” Prompto compliments him, even though he couldn’t remember anything that was said during the sermon. He’d watched Father Scientia walk back and forth, talking passionately about something. He knows that everyone had given their full attention to him, but he himself had been thinking about what had happened in the kitchen.

The warm smile on the priest’s face makes his face grow warm. “I’m happy that you were here to listen to it. Don’t be surprised when you hear it again tomorrow night.” Father Scientia laughs, as he puts his hand on his shoulder. “Are you heading home now?”

“I am.” He nods, his feet wanting to move him to be closer to the priest. “I’ve got some homework I need to finish up, and then will probably go to sleep. I hope you have a good rest of your night, Father. See you tomorrow evening?”

“That you will.” Father Scientia blesses him, then turns to the next group of people who had been waiting to talk to him.

Prompto heads back to his dorm room, and gets situated at his desk, textbooks and his laptop at the ready so that he can get his work done. He microwaves a mug full of water, pouring some into the styrofoam ramen bowl he has, resting a pair of chopsticks on top so he’s not tempted to eat them before they’re finished cooking in the boiling water. He begins to type, alternating between eating and working, wanting to get this paper done before he goes to bed.

He finishes it at half past ten, and goes over to his bed, flopping face down on it. He’d changed into pajamas when he’d returned to his dorm room after mass, and now is too tired to take them off. It takes him a few tries, but he finally gets them off, and buries himself under his blanket, the scent of Father Scientia still lingering on his bedding. He falls asleep, becoming dead to the world.

***

Silk fabric touches his arms, locked behind his back with the smooth material that feels cool against his skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees it’s the stole that he’d chosen for Father Scientia to wear. Looking down, he sees he’s completely naked, the rest of his clothes having somehow wound up on the raised altar, his body sitting in the chair that Father Scientia had sat in during mass.  

The priest is on his knees, staring up at him without his glasses on, the smirk on his lips the same one he’d seen the night before in his bedroom. “Comfortable, Prompto?” The priest is missing his clothes as well, the discarded alb draped over the lecturn to the right of the altar, black clerical clothes strewn about the altar.

“Why did you do it?” He whispers, knees spreading open as more open mouthed kisses are placed on his inner thighs. “Don’t you want me to touch you, Iggy…?”

A low moan tickles his thigh, making him shift on the chair, the stole keeping his arms immobile. “I always want you to touch me, but right now - it’s about me giving back to you what you so graciously gave to me last night.”

“Y-You don’t….nnngh….God….” He forgets what he’s saying, focusing on the wet warmth that surrounds his cock. He leans his head back, his legs hanging over Father Scientia’s shoulders, as his hands lay flat on the chair, his ass hanging off the edge as the priest’s mouth goes all the way down his thickness. “God, yes!” He cries out, humping Father Scientia’s face, trying to feel as much of the priest’s tongue as he can.

The loud sounds he makes echo in the rafters, votive candles burning at the prayer stations throughout the church. The mouth around his cock slurps around him, wetness beginning to drip down his sac as he keeps rolling his hips, Father Scientia’s mouth staying latched onto him at all costs. He tries to break free of the bindings, arms growing tired, but it’s only a minor inconvenience. Father Scientia’s mouth slides back up to the tip, teasing him, then taking his entire length down his throat, Prompto whining and moaning louder and louder.

His mind goes blank as he starts to come, moaning the priest’s name so loud that his voice cracks, carrying through the empty church as he begins to come down from his high. He looks Father Scientia’s face, who stares up at him with the a look he’s sure is on his own face. “Give me my arms back….? Please….?” 

“Let me take away your eyes next…” The stole is pulled off of his arms, and soon the silk fabric is touching his face. “So you won’t know what’s coming….”

“I hope it’s me…” He moans, the world disappearing. “Make me come again, Father…?”

“Until you beg me to stop.”

***

Prompto sits up with a sharp gasp, his hands going to his face to make sure that there was nothing there. Chest heaving, he grabs his bottle of water and takes a few long swallows, trying to regulate his breathing. Lifting up his blanket, he knows what he’s going to find there, but takes a look anyway.

His stomach is painted with the leftovers of his orgasm, most of it going on him instead of both on him and the bed. There’s a few drops on his fitted sheet, but nothing he has to do anything about right now. He can sleep on a few droplets of cum. Grabbing some tissues, he wipes himself off, then dabs at the bed to pick up what he can. Tossing them into the wastebasket, he lays back down and tries to fall back asleep.

Tossing and turning, he can’t find that perfect spot that will allow him to go back to sleep. Reaching for his phone, he takes a look and sees that it’s almost five in the morning. Unlocking his phone, he searches through his recent call history and pushes down on the contact he’d been looking for.

“Hello? Prompto…?” The groggy voice of the man he’d just been dreaming about comes through the receiver. “Is everything alright?”

“Y-Yeah. Sorry, Father. You said I could call you no matter the time, and I’m having trouble getting back to sleep after waking up from a dream, so I thought I’d call you and see if you were awake since it’s five in the morning, but I can hear from your voice that I’ve woken you up so I’m really sorry.” He stops talking, and takes a deep breath. “Sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous.”

“It’s endearing.” The sleepy laugh makes him blush hard, as he gets resettled underneath his blanket. “What’s making you nervous right now?”

A soft yawn comes through the receiver, Prompto smiling. “I’ve never called you before. You’re the one that’s called me.”

“You texted me first this morning.”

“You mean, yesterday.” He laughs, feeling a little less nervous after saying it out loud. “When is your first mass this morning, Father?”

“Mm...10:30. Then 5.” Father Ignis releases another yawn into his ear. “You’ll be at the one at 5, won’t you?”

The hopefulness he hears in the priest’s voice causes his stomach to roll. “I said I would be there.” Prompto replies, rolling on his side to avoid the semi-damp spot on his mattress. He yawns a little, tiredness beginning to work its way back into his body. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did.” He groans at the retort, but smiles when he hears the priest chuckle. “What is your question?”

“What do you wear to bed?”

Father Scientia inhales loud enough for Prompto to hear him. “Sometimes I’ll wear flannel pants to bed. Sometimes I’ll wear my underwear. I have slept nude on occasion.”

“Is that allowed?” It surprises to hear that the priest sleeps without clothes on. “I thought there were rules, like you have to wear clothes at all times.”

“Do you think I take showers with my clothes still on?” The jovial laugh causes Prompto’s cheeks to heat up in embarrassment. “Nowhere in the Bible does it state that no clothing is forbidden.”

“You sure about that, Father?” He teases, taking a deep breath. “You know, I can still smell you on my pillow.”

The silence that occurs after his statement makes him painfully aware of what he just admitted. Panic begins to set in, worried that he’s said something that is bad. “Do you like how I smell, Prompto?”

“Yes.” Keeping close to the pillow, he takes another deep breath, inhaling through his nostrils slowly. “Will you come back and visit me soon?”  _What are you saying?! You know he can’t!_  Before he can be rejected, he keeps talking. “The reason I woke up was because I had another dream. Why can’t I stop dreaming about such perverse things?” He whispers, shutting his eyes tight. “Anyone else…”

“It would be manageable.” The resignation he hears in Father Scientia’s voice makes him sigh softly. “I don’t have an answer for you. I wish that I did. Would it be better if we returned to how things were before the start of last week? We return to being casual acquaintances?”

He wants to say no, because he’s had such a nice time all week with him, but he knows that it is probably for the best if they were to put an end to this madness. “I don’t want that. But, I know that if we keep going down this path, then we might make some mistakes that we won’t be able to take back, or atone for through any act of penance.”

“Do you think that by succumbing to your desires for a man will put you into Hell?” The sleepiness has left the priest’s voice, replaced by a serious tone.

Prompto begins to feel the fear start to worm its way back into him. “No, Father. I think I will be put there because it’s you that I lust after. A man who has taken a vow to not engage in that sort of behavior.”  

A soft grunt comes through the receiver. “Do I need to remind you of what  _you_  did to  _me_  the other night? Or the night we were in the nave together? That vow has already been broken.”

“I know!” He wipes his face on his pillow, his cheeks slightly damp. “The guilt I feel for having done that is something I’m dealing with! I was going to confess about it on Monday!” Prompto keeps the phone against his ear. “And what happened in the rectory yesterday…”

“What happened yesterday in the rectory was negligence on my part, again. I have a very difficult time keeping myself composed when I’m around you.” The soft pleading tone he hears in Father Scientia’s voice makes the tears flow a little more freely. “Don’t place the blame on yourself. I am the guilty one, and should have known better. But you do things to me, Prompto, that my heart and mind can’t seem to ignore. I know what I’m doing, so please - stop blaming yourself for my actions.”

He shakes his head. “When will it stop? What are we even doing? Does it stop when we have sex? When we make all the deplorable acts in my dreams become a reality?” He draws one knee up to his chest, hugging it tight. Not waiting for an answer, he continues on. “Do you know what I dreamed up tonight, Father? I dreamed that you tied me up with your stole. Tied me up, and I fucked your face, while sitting in the chair you sit on during mass.” A fresh wave of tears start to make their way down his cheeks. All the guilt that he’s been pushing aside, ignoring in favor of just enjoying himself comes crashing down on him hard. Years of being told what he can and can’t do resurface, and it breaks him. “I can’t do this anymore, Ignis.”

“Very well.” Prompto mutes the phone in order to release a sob, hating that he’s having this conversation.  _How did it turn into this? What have I done?_  “Then we will go back to the way things were before. That will help ease both of our consciences, I think.”

Dropping his knee, he unmutes the phone and whispers, “Why does this feel so horrible?”

“Because we’re making the right decision. I don’t feel so great myself right now, but I don’t want you to have any regrets. And I don’t want any for myself, as well. I know that what we’ve been engaging in is something that isn’t meant for someone like me. I’ve been swayed too much by the temptation, and wanting to show you that being this way isn’t eternal damnation.” The somber tone of the priest makes him hold tight to his pillow. “I want what’s best for the both of us. If that means that we return to how we were a week ago, then I will respect that decision.”

He sniffles, taking a tissue to wipe off his face. “I appreciate that, Father.”

“You are welcome. I’m going to try and get a little bit more rest before I have to start my day. Will I still see you tonight at mass?”

“Yes, Father. I will see you at 5pm mass.” He takes a deep breath. “Have a good day.”

“And you as well. Goodbye, Prompto.”

“Goodbye.”

The call ends, and his heart begins to shatter as he realizes that maybe he didn’t want it to be over yet with Father Scientia. But it’s too late to take it back. They will go back to how they were before he opened his mouth and admitted his feelings for him. He never thought that by saying they should be done, that he’d be feeling this bad. Putting his phone back on the charger, he pulls the blanket up over his head, and cries himself back to sleep, no dreams coming to haunt him this time.


	7. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's update! Be advised, it's heavy on the feels this update. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

“I think I need to start dating.” Prompto drops down into his chair, noticing Luna perk up at the mention of dating. “A little fun hasn’t hurt anyone before, right?” He sets his backpack onto his desk, and rummages around, trying to find his pen as he pulls out his notebook with his other hand.

Luna nods her head, and leans over towards him. “Were you thinking about someone in particular? Or do you want me to set you up with someone? I bet Noctis might know a few single girls that would be up for a first date.”

“No, not really.” Prompto opens his notebook, and looks at the notes he’d taken during their previous session. “I’m open to anything.”

After hanging up the phone with Father Scientia on Sunday morning, he’d gone back to sleep, and had basically laid in bed until he had to get ready to go to church. He didn’t have much of an appetite, but had forced himself to eat, knowing that he’d need his strength to make it through mass. He’d gotten dressed in a grey turtleneck sweater and slacks, and had sat in the back of the church.

All throughout mass, he would look anywhere but at Father Scientia, his heart in too much pain to look at him directly. When it came time for Holy Communion, he was grateful that the server was there to give it to him, with Father Scientia helping the other side. They had exchanged a brief glance, but there were no smiles, no favoritism present. And  _that_  had hurt worse than being completely ignored.

Lauds on Monday morning had been quiet and uneventful, just as his confession had been. Father Scientia gave him his penance for the sins he’d confessed to - their actions throughout the weekend - and he had gone on his way. And now, he’s sitting in his History of Regilion classroom, anxiously waiting for the person who is making him feel horrible. Talking about dating someone of the opposite sex isn’t helping, but he’s trying to ignore it.

“Well, what about that girl from the coffee shop?” Luna starts to tap her pen against her notebook. “She’s cute, and from when we’ve gone in their together, I can tell she totally digs you.”

“Cindy??” He shakes his head, shifting a little in his chair. “No, she’s cute and all, but I think I’d rather meet up with someone that doesn’t go to this school, or is affiliated with this school in any sort of way.”

“Then, I’ll talk to Noctis tonight, and see what he suggests. When would you be available for this double date?”

Prompto’s eyes go to the door, as Father Scientia walks into class, the priest returning to wearing his formal cassock. “I’m pretty open all week.”

“Okay!”

The enthusiasm he hears coming from his best friend makes him wish he shared her excitement. He just wants to live a normal life, one where he doesn’t have to think about engaging in deplorable acts with someone unattainable. Dating a girl sounds like a good distraction, and will help him see that what he’d been doing for the past week had been a mistake, and that he doesn’t have those types of feelings for someone of the same sex.

“Good afternoon, class. I trust everyone had a nice weekend?” Father Scientia sets his material on the lectern, looking out at the class. His eyes land on Prompto’s last, then immediately looks back at the class. “Today’s topic is going to be on the Church of England, and how one man decided to create his own church because the Pope would not grant him an annulment.”

Everyone in the class laughs, Prompto setting himself into study mode, more than familiar with the story of the Church of England. His hand flies over the page, taking notes as he listens to Father Scientia tell the tales of Henry the VIII. Off-handedly, he makes a remark out loud. “It must have been a wild time in England.”

Another hearty laugh is shared by the students in his class, as well as their professor. “You would be correct, Prompto. It was a very wild time in England at the time this was all going on. If you pissed off the King, your head would have been lost.” Father Scientia steers the lecture back on course, Prompto returning to his notetaking. But hearing the priest call him by his name had made his body become slightly flushed, in his mind hearing how he’d moaned in his bed two nights prior.

“So, Noctis thinks he’s got a girl that would be up for a double date.” Luna says to him, as they start to pack up their things at the end of class. She puts her phone back into her purse, as the class starts to put their stuff away. “Do you want to know what she looks like?”

He shakes his head, and stands up, putting his backpack on. “No, I trust his judgement. I mean, he’s dating you, right?” He teases his friend, who punches him in the arm as they walk towards the aisle together.

“Fine. Then, we’ll go out on our double date tomorrow night?” She asks him, as the two pass by the lectern. “We’ll go out after your church thing? What time is that over?”

“Seven.” He holds the door open for Luna to walk through first, then glances over his shoulder at Father Scientia, who has a look on his face that he can’t place. It almost looks sad.  _Did he hear what we were talking about?_  “You can pick me up in front of the church?”

“I’m sure Noctis won’t mind doing that.” He walks with her to the parking lot. “You sure you’re up for this? You look a little sad.”

Prompto smiles, and opens her car door for her. “I’m fine, Luna. Don’t worry. I’m just feeling the crunch. Almost midterms.”

“And you know what that means!”

“Don’t say it.”

“Almost your birthday!”

He sighs, but keeps the smile on his face. “What are we going to do this year? Not miniature golf again.”

“But it’s our tradition!”

Laughing, he pushes her door closed, as she rolls down the window a little, the day not as bitter cold as it had been in the morning. “It’s not for another two weeks. Let’s get through midterms first, please.” He backs away from the car, and waves. “See you tomorrow night?”

“See you!”

Prompto heads to the coffee shop before his next class, wanting a little perk of caffeine before jumping back into academics for another two hours.

***

He dresses up for Vespers on Tuesday night, Luna basically telling him he had to or else it wasn’t going to work for their double date. He knows he’s going to stick out, as most of the church attendees for daily mass wear their work clothes, or casual clothes. They save dressing nice for either Saturday or Sunday mass. Knowing he’s going to be more noticeable tonight, he prays that the schedule will be like it was last week, and Father Bradham will be saying mass this evening.

But luck is not on his side, as he hears the sonorous baritone that can belong to only one person start the mass. He looks up, and sees Father Scientia is looking out at the nave, but not at him. His stomach twists, feeling a little off. It’s not like he doesn’t know where he’s standing, because he stands in the same spot for every mass that he attends. It’s like he’s purposely not looking at him, and that makes him feel awful.

_You did this to yourself. This is what you chose to do_. He concentrates on the words being said, following along with the prayer, but each time he hears Father Scientia speak, he feels a pain in his chest.  _This isn’t how it was before. I thought we were going to go back to how it was before_. Every part of his mind wants to go back to how he’d felt a few weeks prior, but knowing what it had felt like afterwards is making the task extremely difficult.

Towards the end of mass, Father Scientia meets his eyes for the briefest second, then looks away, the same look crossing his face that Prompto had seen the day before after class. Had he realized that this would be the lingering effect for what had transpired between the two of them, he would had never opened his mouth to say anything. Not that he isn’t grateful for what Father Scientia had shown to him, but this pain isn’t something he wants at all.

The last word is sung, concluding Vespers for the evening. He puts his hymnal back into the slot on the back of the pew in front of him, and exits the pew, genuflecting on his way out. He dabs his fingers in Holy Water as he heads out, one final blessing before he goes back out into the world, leaving the church behind him as he takes two steps at a time, making his way towards the main street, rather than head back to where the dormitories are.

Luna is waiting for him next to Noctis’ car, waving frantically at him. “Prompto! Hurry up and get over here! It’s cold out!”

“I’m coming!” He calls out, shoving his hands into his pockets as he makes his way over to the car. “You could have waited inside.”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew where we were!” Luna hugs him. “Oh, I didn’t know it was Father Scientia saying mass tonight!”

He looks over, and sees Father Scientia talking with one of the parishioners, Luna waving hello at him. He raises his hand in greeting, and nods to Prompto, which only causes that ache to return to his chest. He gives a firm nod of his head, and opens the back passenger door, and sees a pretty girl sitting in the back. “Hello, I’m Prompto.” He holds out his hand to her, before sliding into the car to sit in the backseat with her.

“I’m Charlotte.” She shakes his hand, a friendly smile on her face. “It’s nice to meet you, Prompto.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” He returns her smile, then reaches over to give Noctis’ shoulder a pat. “Hey, Noct. Long time no see.”

“We keep trying.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders, but grins. “So, who’s up for some fun at the bowling alley?”   

“We’re going bowling?” Charlotte says, excitement in her voice. “I haven’t been bowling in years! This will be so much fun! Prompto? When’s the last time you went bowling?”   

As they pull away from the curb, Prompto can’t stop himself from looking out the window, and sees Father Scientia watching the car. His vocal chords refuse to work, but in his mind he shouts for Noctis to stop the car, to let him out. This was a mistake. He shouldn’t be here. Not like this. But the words don’t come, and so he sits in the backseat, the weight of his phone in his pocket feeling heavier than it actually is. They hadn’t even texted that often, so why does it feel like this?  _You know why_.

“The bowling alley sounds great!” Prompto hopes that his cheerful disposition won’t be taken as false, because he is determined to have fun tonight. “Um, I think the last time I went bowling was in middle school? I can’t remember. It’s been a long time.” He smiles, and turns to look at his partner for the evening. “Whose idea was this? Let me guess - Luna’s.”

“You mean to say that you don’t think I could come up with such a cool idea?” Noctis feigns being hurt, Prompto laughing, but the laugh doesn’t reach his eyes. “Yes, of course it was Luna.”

“I thought it might be fun.” Luna leans over the backseat, and looks at the two of them. “Besides, you both can help each other throw the ball, if you get what I mean.”

Prompto groans, shaking his head. As he looks over at Charlotte, he sees she’s blushing.  _Over me? But why?_  He thinks about the last person that had made him have a similar reaction, and almost slaps himself.  _I can’t keep thinking about him_.

He’s going to have a great time tonight. Even if it kills him.

***

They stay out past midnight, Prompto not getting back to his dorm until almost one in the morning, the four of them closing the bowling alley down for the night. He’d laughed until he’d cried, listening to stories about Luna and Noctis’ adventures, Charlotte sitting on his lap for almost the entire night. He’d tried to be flirtatious with her, but just like he had been in high school, he couldn’t feel that connection. The way she sat on his lap, it was like as if a good friend was sitting there, and not someone he’s trying to be romantic with. Trying, and failing miserably. She had leaned in towards him for a good night kiss, and all he could do was say ‘Thanks’ before hopping out of the car fast to avoid any more awkwardness.

Getting undressed, he hangs up his nice clothes and then goes and lays down on his bed, sticking to his routine of sleeping naked. He can smell the girl’s perfume clinging to his body still, and it makes him feel a little nauseous. This isn’t the right smell. The smell he prefers is something like soap, and a hint of incense.

His hand finds the switch for his light, and he shuts it off, groaning as he thinks about Father Scientia more. One week of doing things with him, and he’s acting like a love sick puppy that can’t function without his owner. It’s stupid. He’s never felt like this before, and he doesn’t know how to place his feelings. A little attention from the priest, and now he’s forever tormented by it.

Tears start to collect in his eyes, as he hugs his pillow to his face. It’s been three days. When is he going to stop feeling like this?  _God - did I make the wrong choice? Is he miserable like me right now? Or is he doing fine, because he has You? Am I that pathetic that I need to go and find someone else to fill my time? I thought it might help me, but I understand now that I’m not into girls at all. Not after what happened last week. I think… I think I always knew, but You helped Father Scientia show me that it was okay to accept myself. Please, show me what I’m supposed to do now? I’m tired of this pain_. He recites the Lord’s Prayer, before closing his eyes to fall asleep.

***

Prompto dreams of Charlotte that night, of their date with Noctis and Luna. Reliving the nightmare of their fun at the bowling alley. He tries to get his dream to change, but it keeps replaying moments over, instead of doing what he wishes. Charlotte sitting on his lap, Charlotte asking him to show him how to bowl. It happens over and over.

Until the dream begins to change, and when she’s sitting on his lap, he turns away and looks back to find someone else is now sitting on his lap. Someone that makes him break out into a smile, arms going to wrap around the body sitting in front of him as he can’t help but be ecstatic at who he finds there.

Father Scientia laughs, cupping his face with both hands as they come together for a languid kiss, the comfortable weight on his legs feeling much nicer with him there, instead of the girl he had thought he needed to be with. The scenery changes from the bowling alley, to the nave of the church, but this time Prompto has no ill feelings at being here. Not when he’s with the person that he knows he’s meant to be with, come hell or high water.

He wakes up from the dream with tears coming down his face, a wave of sadness sweeping through him. He’s not going to be able to have that dream become a reality, and that knowledge  _hurts_. Curling up onto his side, he falls back into a dreamless sleep, the sadness remaining.

***

Lauds is a quiet affair, Father Bradham leading the morning prayer. Prompto wants to be happy, but the resounding sadness from the night before returns, putting him into a funk for the rest of the morning. When he gets to his History of Religion class, he sees Luna already sitting at her desk, looking excited to talk to him.

“So….Charlotte wants to see you again.” She says, as soon as he sits down.

“One date was enough for me.” He returns, figuring it would be best to tell her the truth, than drag it out. “She was nice, but I wasn’t really feeling it.”

“What about one more date?” Luna asks, leaning over to talk to him, the class waiting for Father Scientia’s arrival. “Don’t ride off one silly date. It was your first one! Second dates are always much better than the first.”

_I also had someone touch me for the first time last week in a way I can never tell you about. And I know I prefer that touch more than anyone else’s_. Prompto chuckles, and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “I was being polite. Not that I didn’t have a nice time - I did. It was a lot of fun hanging out with you, even way past my bedtime, but I think I’m good.”

“Well, if you change your mind…”

“I don’t think I will, but thanks. It was a nice evening out.”

The door opens, Father Scientia walking in wearing his normal black clerical outfit. “Good afternoon, class. I trust everyone is having a great week so far? Good. Let’s get into today’s lesson.”

Prompto gets lost in the way that Father Scientia teaches the lesson. It’s almost told like a story, filled with ups and downs that make the material easier to remember. He looks around the class, and sees that he’s got everyone’s attention. Half the time in his other classes, he can tell when the students aren’t listening, as he’s the only one to participate in class. But not in Father Scientia’s class. No, everyone is alert and ready to learn in his class, the subject material helping to keep things interesting.

After class is dismissed, he packs up his things slow, wondering if Father Scientia will call out to him today. As he puts his book away into his bag, he sees the priest walk out of the classroom, Prompto’s mouth dropping open in shock. Father Scientia  _never_  leaves before all the students are out of the classroom, usually sticking around to discuss the topics they’d just gone over in the lesson. A little stunned by the quick departure, he forgets that Luna is talking to him, and only remembers when she gives his shoulder a tap, startling him.

“Whoa, sorry! I thought you were listening to me.” Luna shakes her head, a sad smile on her face. “Hey - you want to go see the dogs again tomorrow? I’m free tomorrow afternoon.”

Filled with sadness, he nods his head. “Yeah, I think going to the animal shelter will be nice. Good idea, Luna.” Picking up his backpack, he gives his friend a smile. “Want me to walk you to your car?”

“Yes, please.” Luna smiles, and puts her arm around his, the two of them walking out of class together. When they get to her car, she looks up at him. “You sure I can’t convince you to see Charlotte again?”

“I’m positive.” Prompto helps her into the car. “But you and me, we’ve got a date tomorrow, yeah?”

“Puppies!”

They say goodbye, and Prompto watches her head off of campus before he heads to the library. With midterms coming up fast, he knows he’s got to put more energy into his studies than thinking about the one person that keeps staying on his mind.

***

Thursday and Friday pass by quickly, thanks to the help of visiting the animal shelter again. It’s Friday night, and Prompto is sitting in church, the misery he’s felt all week still present as he sits in his spot, waiting for Vespers to begin.

It’s more of the same - Father Scientia leads the mass, and just like the last few times, he’s ignored. As they sing their praises to God, he constantly has to wipe at his eyes, his heart not really into the spiritual aspect of the mass. It ends on a high note, the organ playing the final notes loud and strong, the congregation concluding their singing.

He sees a couple of people waiting by the confessional booth, and debates about not bothering with it this evening. But something inside of him tells him to go, that it won’t be a repeat of what happened last Friday night. It can’t, because they both decided that wasn’t going to be the way anymore. If it hadn’t been clear, the way Father Scientia has treated him over the week lets him know that it is now entirely a business relationship between the two of them. Not even a friendship, and that  _hurts_. This pain is too much. 

The second woman leaves the confessional booth, and heads to a distant pew. Not that it matters where she sits, because he knows he’s got nothing to hide. Not now. He stands up, and heads into the confessional, and takes a seat, keeping his back stiff.

“I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been four days since my last proper confession.” He doesn’t bother to listen to anything on the other side of the booth. He knows Father Scientia is in there - he saw him enter it earlier. “Since then, I’ve…” He starts to become choked up, hating how emotional he becomes. “Since then, I’ve had lustful thoughts, Father. Lustful thoughts about someone I know I’m supposed to be over, but I can’t. I can’t be over it, because having it taken away from me, I know now how much it meant to me. I think about this person often, and grasp for how it was before everything was taken away, but it’s impossible. I can’t stop thinking about how nice it was. Wanting and yearning for something that I know is wrong, and cannot have. I covet for it to return again, but I know it won’t. ” He sniffles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “These are my sins, which I must atone for.” He whispers, feeling helpless and alone.

“Your penance is to pray three full rotations of the Rosary. Your sins will be forgiven. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord, for He is good.” There is no emotion in the voice on the other side of the screen, hurting Prompto worse than the silence that had greeted him before.

Choking back on a sob, Prompto nods his head. “For His mercy endures forever.” He gets up from his chair, and heads out of the confessional booth. Instead of sticking around to begin his penance, he leaves the church, eyes still wet from the tears that keep falling from his eyes.

As he walks down the path, heading back towards the dorms, his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he expects to see a whiny text from Luna, begging him to go out with Charlotte again, expecting her to say ‘We’re coming to pick you up! No excuses!’ but instead sees a text that causes him to stop walking.

“ _Where are you?_ ” 

Unlocking his phone, he pulls open the text from ‘Ignis Scientia’. “ _I’m walking back to my dorms. Going to go to bed_.”

“ _Can we meet?_ ”

“ _What for?_ ”

“ _To talk. Please?_ ”

His heart hurts too much to continue this pain. “ _I’m tired. Maybe another time?_ ” 

“ _Alright. If you aren’t tired later, feel free to come visit me at the rectory. Father Bradham is visiting a sister parish for the evening._ ”

Prompto’s stomach drops as he reads the words over again. “ _Enjoy your night, Father_.” He pockets his phone as he sways in his spot, his chest rising and falling as he takes big gulps of air for breath. He stares up at the sky, feeling lost and hopeless.  _What do I do?_

Torn between going back to his dorm, and heading to the rectory, Prompto weighs both options in his mind, hands shoved into his coat. If he goes back to the dorm, he knows he’s going to be miserable, and wonder to himself why he didn’t take up Father Scientia on the offer. After not speaking to him for the duration of the week, to have this opportunity presented, he knows he’d be stupid not to go and see what the priest has to say. There are more things he knows he can address in person, but does he want to rehash that pain again?  _I need more closure_. He turns on his heel, and begins to walk opposite of where his dorm is, hoping that he’s going to be making the right decision.

He heads to the coffee shop, where he gets his normal blended mocha with extra whipped cream, and a venti order of drip coffee. Paying for two slices of cake, he takes both drinks and food items, and walks back towards the church. He gets to the rectory five minutes later, and stands at the door for another two minutes before he reaches up with one finger to push the doorbell.

It opens a minute later, the look of relief on Father Scientia’s face bringing more tears to his eyes. He holds up the coffee, and the pastry bag. “Truce?”

“Come inside.” Father Scientia opens the screen door for him, putting his hand on his elbow to help lead him in. The door closes, and without a word, the drinks are taken from his hands, and he’s pulled into a tight embrace, the cool metal of Father Scientia’s glasses touching his neck as they hold on to one another. “I’m so happy you’re here, Prompto.”

“I….” He tries to speak, but he keeps crying, clinging tight to the priest as he stays in his warm embrace. This is the touch he’s been missing, even if it’s a sin to want it. “I couldn’t say no…” He whispers, hugging him tight.

“I didn’t think you’d come…” Father Scientia keeps hugging him, Prompto falling into his embrace more. “God, I’m so happy you’re here.” His voice is thick with emotion, his shoulder becoming slightly damp. 

Dropping his arms, he looks up at him, and offers him a shy smile, trying not to notice the way Father Scientia wipes his eyes. “I don’t want your coffee to get cold. Or this cake to be forgotten.” He picks up the bag with the pastries in it. “May I sit with you for a bit, Father? Or were you getting ready to go to bed?”

“I don’t think I was going to sleep at all tonight.” The priest is dressed in black plaid pajamas, with a black undershirt on, clearly ready for bed. He looks normal. “Not after inviting you over, and hoping that you would take me up on my suggestion.”

_He’s a man tonight. Don’t hold him on a pedestal_. It does make it easier for him to shift into that mentality, especially with how casual the priest looks right now. “I know what you mean.” He releases a nervous laugh, and puts his arms back around Ignis’ neck, giving him another quick hug. “But, I’m here now - so, maybe sleep will come?”

“Not if we’re drinking coffee, and having cake.” Ignis laughs, and keeps one arm around his body. “Care to sit on the couch? We have rules about eating food in the kitchen, but I think we can break that rule tonight.”

The couch looks inviting, longer in length than the small loveseat he keeps in his dorm room. Prompto walks over to it, and takes a seat at one end, putting the bag on the cushion next to him, waiting for Ignis to join him. He thinks about commenting on the rules comment, his stomach churning in a way he’s missed over the past week. This feeling is something he likes, and wants to hold on to.

Ignis takes a seat on the cushion next to the bag, holding his coffee in his hand. “Thanks for the coffee, Prompto. It’s not a red eye, is it?”

“No, it’s just regular coffee.” Rummaging through the bag, he pulls out the two slices of cake. “I wasn’t sure what your preference was, so please - choose whichever one you want?” He sets a piece of chocolate cake, and a piece of vanilla cake down on the couch.

“Which one is your favorite?”

He takes a sip of his iced mocha, and looks back and forth between the two slices. “I like both, but I guess if I had to choose, I’d go with vanilla.” He sets his drink down on a coaster on the coffee table that sits in front of the couch.

“Really?” Ignis opens up both containers, and cuts them both in half. Prompto watches him transfer the slices between the two containers with a pleased smile on his face. “Now we can enjoy both without having to worry.”

Laughing, he nods his head, and reaches for Ignis’ hand before picking up his fork. He closes his eyes, and listens to the priest’s blessing of their late night dessert, whispering a soft ‘Amen’ at the conclusion of it. He picks up his fork with his right hand, his left hand staying entwined with Ignis’, not ready to let go. Ignis isn’t pulling away either, the two of them eating their cake in comfortable silence, every now and then setting their forks down to take a sip of their drinks.

Prompto finishes the two halves of his cake first, his appetite seeming to return after hardly being there for most of the week. When Ignis finishes his, he takes both containers, returns them to the bag, and then gets up to go throw it away in the kitchen. He sees Ignis still sitting in his spot, watching him as he walks back over to the couch.

“You said that Father Bradham is at a sister parish tonight? Will he be back late?” Prompto asks, hoping that his question isn’t skewed the wrong way.

Ignis shakes his head. “He won’t be back until mid-morning tomorrow. He’ll be leading the 12pm mass tomorrow.”

His eyes look at the empty spot next to him, and after a short debate in his head as to where he’s going to sit, understanding that they won’t be interrupted or walked in on, he takes a seat on Ignis’ lap, facing him.

“I guess we need to talk.” He starts off, a mixture of nervousness and anxiousness beginning to flood his mind. “Who should go first?”

“It seems like you know what you wish to say.” Ignis places his hands carefully on his waist, Prompto giving a small nod of his head to let him know that the touch is okay.

Looking down at himself, he feels marginally overdressed, considering the state of dress Ignis is in. He looks at his sweater, then looks up, the curtains and blinds that shield the windows are all drawn shut,. “This week has been rough. I didn’t think it would be as bad as it was, but wow.”

“I know.” One hand slides to Prompto’s back, guiding him to be closer to Ignis’ body. He moves with the touch, resting his head against Ignis’ shoulder. “As soon as we hung up the phone on Sunday, it has been a constant ache here.” He touches Prompto’s hand, and brings it up to rest over his heart. “I thought that I would be able to deal with seeing you at mass, but I couldn’t.”

“The less you looked at me, the more I hurt.” He whispers, curling himself up against Ignis’ body. “You left class faster than I’ve seen you leave on Wednesday.”

“I didn’t want to hear about you going out on another date. Hearing that on Monday….it wasn’t the best time for me.”

There’s little comfort in hearing that Ignis had been affected by his temporary lapse in judgement. “I thought it would be easier to get rid of the pain I was feeling because of you. Do something ‘normal’, like date a girl.”

“You only did it because of what happened between us?”

He nods his head, exhaling a soft sigh. “It was horrible. I couldn’t get into it at all. She was pretty, and very nice, but something was missing.”

“A penis.”

Blushing, he pushes Ignis’ shoulder, as he listens to him laugh low. “That wasn’t the only thing missing. I guess she wasn’t that stimulating to me. She was sitting on my lap, flirting a lot with me, but no matter how hard I tried, I had zero interest in her. Luna suggested going on another date, but I refused. That isn’t what I want.”

“What do you want?” Ignis’ nose rubs against the side of his neck, his lips ghosting over his pulsepoint. Prompto’s fingers dig a little into the meat of his shoulders, needing a physical anchor of sorts, his heart beginning to race as he feels Ignis’ breath caressing his skin.

“I don’t know.” Prompto shakes his head, shifting a little on Ignis’ lap. He tilts his head to the side more, as soft kisses begin to touch the exposed part. “No, that’s not true. I know what I want.”

“Tell me…?” The hand still on his hip gives him a reassuring squeeze.

Closing his eyes, he lifts himself up a little higher, and touches his forehead to Ignis’. “I want to explore whatever this is between us. And I know that by saying that, I’m damning myself because you’re a man who has pledged himself to do the work of the Lord. You’ve given your life to Him in order to help others see the glory of His ways.” He puts more pressure on the muscles underneath his fingers, his shoulders dropping as he feels the hand on his hip start to slide up his side.

“It won’t be easy.” Ignis tucks both of his arms underneath Prompto’s armpits, curling his hands over to rest on his shoulders as the two match positions. “We won’t be able to talk about it in public, we won’t be able to do anything in public. Are you okay with that?”

His mouth sets in a straight line, as he thinks about it. “I know that what we’ve been doing, we can’t talk about it to others. I don’t really feel it’s necessary to be like that. I’m okay that what happens between us stays between us, and God.” He looks up, and sees Ignis looking at him with a smile on his face. “I mean, He’s everywhere, so it’s not like we can hide. But you…? I know you’ve already broken your vow of celibacy.”

“I’m on the path of my choosing.” Prompto pulls back, keeping his eyes locked on Ignis’. “If we do explore where this goes, we won’t be able to undo anything. There will be no reset button. Can you accept that?”

He pushes some of the hair off of his face, then does the same to see Ignis’ face better. “After this horrible week, I can’t imagine it being any worse than that. I’m tired of running away from my feelings for you. But, I’m scared.”

“As am I.” Ignis pulls his left arm away from Prompto’s body, and rests his palm against the side of his face. “How about we take it slow? Neither of us have any experience in this. From any sort of view.”

“We’ll learn together.” Prompto turns his head to kiss the center of Ignis’ palm. “And be miserable together.” His lips find the tips of Ignis’ fingers, and he starts to kiss them, flicking the tip of his tongue over them, before pulling Ignis’ finger into his mouth. He gives it a few gentle sucks, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he gently pushes it out of his mouth, the soft groan that Ignis makes bringing a confident smile to his face. “What do you think…?”

Ignis shifts him on his lap, holding him a little closer before the world begins to tilt, their positions changing. “What do I think?” Ignis asks, as he lays Prompto down, then kneels on the floor next to the couch, the upper half of his body hovering over Prompto’s. “I think that I should find out if you prefer one pillow or two to sleep with, as I don’t want you leaving me tonight.”

“I want to stay, Iggy.” He meets his eyes, the smile staying on his face. He reaches up, places his hand on the back of Ignis’ neck, and pulls him down towards him, their lips touching for the first time that night. They moan into each other’s mouths, Prompto’s lips parting to feel Ignis’ tongue touch the inside of his mouth, his feet trying to kick his shoes off as his fingers slide into the soft strands of hair on the nape of Ignis’ neck. It’s the touch he’s be longing for all week, and to have it again brings all of the desire that’s been locked away come back to the surface

They pull apart from one another naturally, both breathing a bit hard, a string of saliva breaking as Ignis wipes his thumb over Prompto’s bottom lip. “It feels good to kiss you again, Prompto.”

“It feels really good to kiss you again too.” He kisses the tip of Ignis’ thumb, keeping his eyes on him. “Will you kiss me some more?” He keeps kissing his thumb, then swirls his tongue around the tip, eyes falling closed as he feels Ignis put a little pressure onto his wet muscle. Ignis moves off the floor, and returns to the couch, straddling his hips before he looks down into Prompto’s eyes.  

“How can I say no to such a request?”


	8. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hump day! And now, for the rating change. :) I hope you will enjoy this update!

 

* * *

 He lifts his hips up, the loose fitting fabric of Ignis’ pajamas making it plainly obvious that the priest has forgone the need to wear underwear this evening. Prompto’s clothed mound comes into contact with the stiff flesh, his breath hitching with a soft gasp as Ignis pushes back in return. The thumb that’s in his mouth is removed, rubbing along his bottom lip, as Ignis’ hips begin to move in a slow, torturous motion. Tilting his head back, he moans, one hand going down to his pants to help get him to be into a better position. That is, until a hand stops him, and puts it to be back above his head.

“W-What…?” He looks up at Ignis, who has a smile on his face, the hand around his wrist holding him a little tighter. “Why not…?”

“Soon.” Ignis rolls his hips again, Prompto moaning in reply, the heat coming off of Ignis’ crotch makes him ache to feel more. “Doesn’t it feel good like this?”

“It does…” Soft kisses touch his jaw, his head turning to the side more as he lifts his hips up to meet Ignis’ next roll. “But I want more, Iggy…”

“So do I, Prompto.” The way Ignis says his name makes him whine soft, the bulge against his cock pressing with more insistence. “We’ve got plenty of time for you to feel more. For  _us_  to feel more….” Teeth nip at the side of his neck, causing Prompto to make an inhuman noise, the hand that’s on his wrist quick to slide up and lock with Prompto’s hand, their palms touching together. “That’s it….roll your hips a little more…”

His words spurn him on, his hips moving counter to Ignis’, gripping his hand tighter. He looks down, and can see the tip of Ignis’ cock poking out of the small slit in his pajamas, precum leaking from the slit. Prompto groans, licking his lips, remembering how salty it had tasted. His own erection strains against his pants, pushing against the zipper, dying to be released. He plants his feet on the cushions of the couch, giving himself more leverage as he starts to feel the rhythm that Ignis sets for them.

“Please…” He whispers, staring up into green eyes, his heart beating faster. “Please, I want to feel you...Let me touch you…?”

Ignis pulls away from him, sitting back onto Prompto’s thighs, as he pulls his shirt off over his head. The hidden necklace reflects the light for a brief second, then Prompto’s eyes are drawn downwards, as Ignis pushes one side of his pajama pants down far enough so that his cock springs out into the open air. “You wish to feel me, Prompto…?” Ignis reaches for Prompto’s hand, and puts it onto his cock, closing his fingers around the girthy flesh. “Is this what you want…?”

“Mmm…” Groaning low, he starts to move his hand, sliding it up towards the tip, then back down, his own arousal resting in between Ignis’ asscheeks. He moves a little, Ignis’ hand touching his, guiding him on how to touch his cock. Prompto grinds against his ass, cheeks becoming flushed as he feels Ignis rub himself against his clothed cock. “God, you feel so nice in my hand.” He puts his free hand just above Ignis’ hip, his thumb pushing a little beneath his hip bone. Lust takes control of his brain, giving him untapped courage to speak to him like Ignis has spoken to him in the past. “Can you feel how hard I am right now, Iggy?” He groans, pushing his hips up as if to show him again how aroused he is. “Do you like how my hand feels on your body?” He gives his cock a few pumps, eyes looking at the tip, watching as it secretes more precum onto his fingers.

The wanton moan that leaves Ignis’ throat clues him in that what he’s saying has the same effect that happens to his own mind and body when spoken to in such a way. A hand touches his waist, his button up shirt being yanked up as a hand sneaks under it for skin on skin contact. “Your hand feels remarkable…” Blunt nails dig into his skin, the minor pain tolerable, Prompto rolling his hips to push his cock against Ignis’ ass more. “Soft...warm...the pleasure is indescribable…”

“Don’t you want to touch me too…? Feel our…” He swallows, gripping a little bit tighter to Ignis’ hip. “Feel our cocks touch?” His cheeks burn, even as his hand moves up and down on Ignis’ cock. It’s still difficult for him to talk with such language, when he’s gone years without saying such vulgar things. But he has to admit, using that kind of verbiage really does a number on the level of his arousal.

Fingers drag down his chest, and then the relief of the button on his pants becoming undone makes Prompto’s stomach dip, the sound of his zipper being pulled down making it dip further. The thickness in his hands disappears, a soft protest leaving his mouth. The weight of Ignis is gone from his legs, and soon, something wet and warm is touching his cock. His hand lands on top of Ignis’ head, fingers threading through his hair as more of his cock is pulled into the wet heat his mouth. “ _G-God_ …” He moans, his mind going blank, slow to process what’s happening to his body. The way Ignis’ mouth feels around his cock, the heat from his breath mixed with the wetness of his tongue on his skin draws long, licentious moans from his throat.

Now he knows what Ignis felt like last weekend when he’d done this to him. The wetness disappears with a soft  _pop_ , Prompto whimpering when Ignis’ mouth is taken away from his body. “Let me get you more comfortable…” A kiss touches his inner thigh, as he feels the fabric of his pants sliding against his skin as they’re pulled off of his body. Lithe fingers begin to unbutton his shirt, Ignis lifting him up a little to pull it all the way off. The slight chill in the air causes him to involuntarily shiver, but the warmth of Ignis’ body against his helps mute the chill. “You’ll warm up in a moment…” More kisses are peppered onto his neck, Ignis nipping at his skin after every couple. His lips hover over Prompto’s, the two sharing the same breath as he tries to process what’s happening. “Would you like to feel my mouth again?”

“So bad…” Prompto nods his head, goosebumps appearing on his skin as Ignis begins to kiss a path down his torso, each kiss leading down to the junction between his thighs. He turns his head, his eyes coming across a large portrait of Jesus as the Holy Spirit, holding his hands over a group of people praying to him. He groans, closing his eyes tight, not needing the reminder of where he is at the moment. Not when they’re doing something of this nature.

The tip of Ignis’ tongue flicks against the sensitive head of his cock, Prompto’s hips lifting up off the couch to feel more of his tongue on his skin. He hears Ignis chuckle low, and is about to ask him why he’s laughing when the wet heat surrounds him again, the thick muscle of Ignis’ tongue rubbing against his cock. He reaches down with one hand, rubbing his nails against Ignis’ scalp, as the suction around his cock increases to a pleasurable level. He lifts himself up a little, so that he can see the way his cock slides between Ignis’ lips, the sight making him moan low with desire.

Ignis had removed his glasses at some point, when - Prompto isn’t sure. Probably when he’d first begun to suck on his cock, as he’d been a bit distracted by the man’s mouth to notice anything else happening at the time. But now that he’s lifted up a little, he keeps watching how Ignis moves his mouth back down towards the base, then pulls it back up to the tip, the flat side of his tongue rubbing all over his stiff flesh as it makes its way back up. Green eyes stare into his soul, as Ignis’ mouth stays flush of his head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck…” He knows he shouldn’t swear in here, but he can’t help it. Not when he sees the same look in Ignis’ eyes that he can feel coursing through his veins. The way his lips curl up into a smirk around the thick flesh of his cock makes Prompto’s eyes roll back, another long moan leaving his throat as he puts his hands behind him. Keeping himself propped up, his right leg drops off the side of the couch, his foot touching the floor as his left knee stays bent, the heat of Ignis’ breath against the base of his cock makes him drop all the way down, one arm now over his head as the other grips onto the couch for dear life.

Every little bob of his head draws a moan out of Prompto. Ignis had said that his hand on his body had been indescribable, but there’s no way that that could compare to what’s being done to his body. When a hand touches his sac, he cries out, head lifting up but his eyes remain blank as he gets absorbed by the heady feeling spreading through his body from the extra stimulation. Everything becomes hazy, his moans becoming more visceral as he gets closer to an orgasm.

“Ignis…” The pressure increases around his cock, Prompto whimpering his name a second time as he’s pulled right to the edge. His right foot presses down hard on the floor, the hand that’s on the back of the couch finds its way to Ignis’ hair, fingers wrapping around strands of dirty blond hair. “God, don’t stop….G-Gonna….” His head tosses back, his breath stopping as he begins to come. He puts his hand over his mouth as he starts to moan loud, grabbing onto one of the throw pillows to mute himself as he’s devoured by Ignis’ mouth and tongue. Ignis’ mouth slides back up to the tip, sucking him dry, wet lips staying wrapped around the crown as he keeps ejaculating, the lack of dreams and masturbation making it an extra long orgasm.

Slowly returning back to the present, Prompto relaxes his hand, giggling when he feels a soft kiss touch his inner thigh. “You taste sweet.” Ignis comments, turning his head to kiss his other thigh. “Did I taste sweet to you?”

“Yeah.” He smiles, combing his fingers through his hair, as green irises look up at him with a smile he knows is only for him. “I really like the way you tasted. Is that weird?”

“How would I know?” Ignis chuckles, pressing another kiss to the tip of his softening cock. “I’m just as inexperienced as you are. You think I know what I’m doing?”

“What you just did was pretty amazing.” Prompto motions with his hands, wanting to kiss him on the lips after sharing something so intimate.

He tastes himself on Ignis’ lips and tongue, the tang similar to how he’d tasted last week, but there’s definitely a subtle difference. Maybe it’s because it’s his own cum, and not someone else’s, that makes it taste a little bit more funky. He doesn’t care though, sweeping his tongue inside of Ignis’ mouth, trying to get as much of his own flavor off the man’s tongue to pull it back into his mouth. They kiss for a while longer, before the need to breathe becomes a necessity, Prompto shifting on the couch so that Ignis can lay next to him, not wanting to be away from him.

They takes deep breaths together, Prompto resting his head on his shoulder, following the pattern of Ignis’ breathing. “Do you want to go to your room…?” He asks, hoping that it won’t be too forward of a question. “I mean, not that the couch isn’t nice and all…”

“Right. I’m sure it would be more comfortable to rest together on my bed.” Ignis nods, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Do you wish to go now? Can you move?”

“I think I should be okay.” He nods, happy to hear the concern in his voice. “Do you want….um…” He looks down, and sees Ignis’ cock is soft, which surprises him. “Huh?”

“Oh, um…” Color begins to appear on Ignis’ cheeks, as he turns his head away from Prompto. “Your noises were incredibly stimulating, so I accidentally had an orgasm while you were coming in my mouth.”

His eyebrows raise up, surprised to hear this. “Really? Oh my gosh, that’s crazy!” He starts to laugh, more out of relief than being malicious.

“Don’t laugh.” Ignis hides his face against Prompto’s shoulder. “It’s been a long week. I’ve abstained from touching myself.”

“Have you?” The two look at each other, Ignis nodding his head. “Well, the reason I laughed is because I really haven’t touched myself this week either. I didn't have any dreams either.” He offers him a small smile as an apology for giving him the wrong idea. “I didn’t really do much of anything because I was too busy being mopey.”

That garners a laugh out of Ignis, who pecks a kiss on his cheek. “Well, aren’t we quite the pair. For two people that shouldn’t be doing what they’re doing, we have become quite attached to one another, haven’t we?”

“You could say that.” Prompto traps his leg between Ignis’, resting in his arms. “So, not that I’m complaining, but….”

“Right. The couch isn’t that comfortable.” The coolness of the room hits his chest as Ignis moves away from him. Sitting up, he’s offered his hand, which he takes. “I’ll grab our clothes in a little while.”

“Is that safe?” Stepping over both of their discarded clothes, he looks down at them, but holds tight to the hand that’s gripping his. “What if Father Bradham decides to come back tonight?”

Ignis stops walking, and turns to face him. “You have nothing to worry about. But, if it will help ease your mind, then I will grab them after I show you to my room. How does that sound?”

“Better.” He nods his head, a weak smile on his lips. “I’m sorry. I’ll try and be better about my paranoia.”

“No, it’s good to think like that. Because I didn’t really think about it, but you’re right.” Ignis leads him down a short hallway, the walls lined with more religious artwork. “My room is very modest. I hope that won’t cause you any anxiety, Prompto.”

He shakes his head, and leans against Ignis’ arm. “I know you’re supposed to not have material needs, for the profession you’ve chosen. Or, it chose you. Whichever.” He looks up at him, offering him a look of acceptance. “Your room can’t be any worse than my dorm room.”

“We’ll see about that.” The door to his room opens, and a light switch is flicked on. “My room.”

Prompto walks into the room, and sees that it is very modest. One solitary dresser, a twin bed in the middle of the room, a small desk and a small nightstand complete the furniture in the room. A crucifix hangs on the south wall, a picture of the current Pope on the north wall. The window is covered with pull down blinds, and a heavy black curtain. On the bed are two pillows, laid side by side, dark sheets covering the bed, with what looks like a down comforter resting at the foot of the bed.

Walking over to it, he pushes his hand down, and confirms that it is a down comforter. “It’s nice. It feels like this is your home.” He smiles, pulls back the covers on the bed, and takes a seat. “Am I the first person to see it?”

“Yes.” Ignis switches on the light next to the bed, then walks back over to the door. “Make yourself comfortable? I’m going to go grab our clothes.”

He’s left alone, giving him time to really look around the room. It’s nice to know that he’s the first person, besides whatever church staff has come to the rectory. He lays down on the bed, the mattress a little more firm than he expects, but it’s nice. Ignis comes back into the room, their clothes folded in his arms. “You took the time to fold them?” He asks, as the door closes with a soft  _click_. “You didn’t have to do that, Iggy.”

“I wanted to.” He sets their clothes on top of the dresser, separating the two sets of clothes. Prompto lifts up the blanket when he comes close to the bed, and keeps it up until he’s laying in bed next to him. “Funny, how we’re in the same position we were a week ago.”

“Different bed.” Prompto smiles, and gets himself settled back in Ignis’ arms. “If we do this again, it might become a habit.” He teases, laughing a little as he drapes his leg back over Ignis’. Resting his head over his heart, he closes his eyes and listens to it beat.

Fingers start to touch the nape of his neck, little scratches making him groan softly. “Are you happy you’re here, Prompto?”

“Immensely.” He tilts his head down, the nails scratching a little more. “I was surprised you had sent me that text.”

“After hearing your confession, I knew I had to act. I couldn’t do it in there, not at that time. Which is why I sent that text to you.” A hand touches his chin, lifting it up to look up into Ignis’ eyes. “I’m very happy you’re here with me.”

“Yeah…?” He lifts himself up, pressing his chest against Ignis’, as he moves his head to be closer to Ignis’. He shifts more of his body, pressing his knee into the bed, his thigh coming into contact with Ignis’ growing arousal. “I bet you never thought I’d be lying in your bed like this. Have you touched yourself, thinking about me in your bed?”

Their lips brush against each other, both hovering close but neither taking the next step forward. “On many occasion.” Ignis whispers against his lips, the tips of their tongues touching with a light touches. “Shall I describe to you what I’ve thought about…” His head turns to the side, Ignis’ lips touching the shell of his ear. “Or perhaps it would be better if I showed you…?”

“Show me…?” He whispers, fear beginning to grip his heart, as he realizes what they’re close to doing. Fear, and the ever present arousal that has no cap on what he feels with this man now settling between his thighs. He sees Ignis reach for the drawer on the nightstand, eyes going to a small bottle that he pulls from it. “H-How did you get that…?”

The bottle of lube is held up, the muted night light casting a shadow over Ignis’ body. If he looked closely, he would see that Ignis’ hand is trembling, the both of them in the same state of anxiety as to what’s to come. But he doesn’t notice, his eyes searching for answers in Ignis’ expression, who currently has a smirk on his face.

“It’s amazing what one can purchase on Amazon.” He winks, and lowers his head to kiss Prompto on the lips. Their foreheads touch, Ignis’ voice changing. “We don’t have to do this, Prompto. If you’re not ready, then I don’t want to do it.”

He closes his eyes, chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. “No, I want to...but you can understand why I’m scared, right? Virgin? Not in a committed relationship? Not with a woman?” The weight on top of him disappears, his body now tucked against Ignis’, as he holds him close. “Aren’t you scared too?”

“If you’re afraid that once we cross this line, I will be done with you, I want to help assuage that fear.” A hand cups his face, Prompto turning into its warmth. “It should be seen as no different than what happened out on the couch, or what we did last week in your dorm.”

“How can you say that?” It’s a struggle to not cry, his worry manifesting in the worst possible way. “We’re going against human nature. Men can’t procreate. Sodomy, Iggy.”

“By the literal definition of that word, we’ve already committed such a sin.” Ignis’ thumb strokes his cheek, wiping away the few tears that have leaked from the corner of his eye. “To answer what you were commenting on before, I understand your upbringing in our church has caused you this great malady. But you must understand, that there isn’t anything wrong with this - the attraction we share with one another - there is nothing wrong with that. As for a committed relationship….I will leave that up to you. I’m scared too, but for different reasons than you are.”

“If we’re both scared, then why are we entertaining the idea?”

“Isn’t it a good idea to conquer what you fear the most?” The thumb that caresses his cheek moves to his lip, Ignis’ fingers coming to rest below his ear.

“Give me time.” He whispers, kissing Ignis’ thumb before looking up at him. “Please? I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

Ignis nods his head, and shifts his hand to cradle the back of Prompto’s head, the blanket being pulled up to cover the two of them. “I will give you all the time in the world, Prompto. Remember - no regrets.”

“I know, and that’s why I’m here now. Because I regretted doing what I did last weekend. I know I want this. I just...I don’t know if I want  _this_ , if that makes sense?”

“It does.” The arms around him hold him with more strength, Prompto melting into the embrace. “Would you like to get some sleep?”

“After all that coffee and sugar?” He shakes his head, but stays close to Ignis. “Can we talk a little more? Keep cuddling?”

“I would love that.”

His arm drapes over Ignis’ torso, as he feels fingers start to comb through his hair. “Do you like wearing your glasses? Have you ever thought about wearing contacts?”

“I prefer wearing my glasses, but I have worn contacts on occasion.” The fingers playing with his hair help to wipe away any of his leftover anxiety from what had almost happened. “Do you like the way I look without them on?”

He lifts his head, and hums a little. “Honestly? I like you with them, but it’s nice being able to see your eyes like this.” He lowers his head back to his chest. “I also kinda like knowing that I’m the only one that gets to see you like this.”

“Yes, you’re very special, Prompto.” He hears mirth in Ignis’ voice, but can hear the truth in his words.

Smiling at the comment, he rubs his cheek against his chest, the skull pendant close to his forehead. “When did your desires for me begin? Mine began a few months after you came to this parish. When I found out you were a professor, I knew I had to take at least one of your classes.”

“It’s been that long for you?” The fingers in his hair stop moving, giving him the opportunity to look up and meet his eyes. “Have you been having dreams about me this entire time?”

“No.” He shakes his head, a blush staining his cheeks. “No, those perverse thoughts didn’t really begin until the beginning of the semester. Being in your class - listening to the way you teach, and then seeing how you are when you give your sermons? It was pretty much inevitable that I began to dream about you.” He hides his face against the side of his neck, shifting a little to wrap his leg back around Ignis’.

Nails begin to scratch the nape of his neck, the two of them subconsciously moving closer to one another. “I took notice of you last spring, but getting to know you in an academic setting definitely helped me see that it was more than just a little crush.”

“Hard not to notice someone that attends church as much as I do.” Prompto starts to chuckle, but it quickly turns into a soft moan as the fingers on the nape of his neck start to massage his muscles. The more Ignis’ fingers work into his muscles, the more relaxed he becomes, the worry he had had before almost nonexistent. “Are you still a virgin, Iggy? Like me…?”

It slips out, and he feels his chest rise up before he hears him exhale slow. “I am, only because I have never had penetration sex. Before you, I hadn’t done anything of a sexual nature.”

“Are you upset, that I’ve caused you to act in such a way?” He groans, both of Ignis’ hands now working on the muscles in his shoulders.

“I suppose I should be, but I’m not. I’m happy that you’ve shown me that these feelings aren’t the damnation I expected them to be.”

Hearing his words helps to put into perspective what Ignis is dealing with, almost parallel to how he’s been viewing them himself. It’s that revelation that helps him decide that being scared is okay, if the two of them are in this together. Lifting himself up, he looks into Ignis’ eyes. “In your dreams, what are we doing? What do you think about when you pleasure yourself?”

“Are you sure…?” The question comes out in almost a whisper. Prompto nods his head, the anxiety he’d felt before no longer present. He smiles, not backing away from what he’s agreed to, keeping his eyes locked onto Ignis’.

He’s pulled up against Ignis’ body, his head now resting on the soft pillow, the scents that had clung to his own pillow now filling his nostrils. The clean scent of soap, mixed with the incense - it’s Ignis’ smell, for better or worse. He basks in it, as he feels lithe fingers rake down his sides, making him moan softly. “Tell me…?” His legs spread apart as he feels the bed dip down by his knees with the weight of Ignis’ body now resting there.

“I always picture your face…. Your smiling face, your eyes closed with laughter.” He spreads his legs apart more, something wet now probing his entrance. “Your voice would ring in my ears, as I pleasured myself. Prior confessions, talks after mass.” One slick fingers rubs against his anus, then pushes into him. Prompto whines, the sudden intrusion bringing heat rushing through his body. “Breathe, Prompto…” Words are whispered near his ear, Ignis now hovering over his chest, as the one finger penetrates him. “You have to breathe…”

“Hhgnh….T-Trying, Iggy…” He moans, lifting up one knee to be close to his chest. “God, it feels so weird…”

The pad of Ignis’ thumb rubs against his perineum, as the finger inside of him rubs against his inner walls. “You’re doing wonderful.” A kiss touches his cheek, as his finger is pulled out a little. “You dream of us doing things in church, I’ve fantasized about doing things to you  _everywhere_.”

A pained moan leaves his throat as another finger pushes into him. “H-Hurts….oh, God it hurts…” He grabs onto Ignis’ shoulder, his body spasming, trying to push out what it knows shouldn’t be there. “Why does it hurt…?”

“You need to relax more, love…” Lips kiss the side of his mouth, Prompto moaning as the two fingers make him feel impossibly full. “Take a deep breath for me…”

Breathing through his nose, he takes a deep breath, then exhales, trying to get his body to cooperate. “H-How is this supposed to feel good…?”

“I’ve got to find the right spot.” Ignis keeps both fingers inside of him, slowly working them in and out of his tightness. “Take another deep breath for me…”

He inhales, and as he’s exhaling, his breath stops when one of Ignis’ fingers pushes against something that makes spots appear behind his closed eyes. “Oh….”

“Did I find it?” One finger pushes against that spot again, Prompto releasing a keening moan at the touch. “I think I have.” It’s stroked a few times, then the touches stop, Prompto’s moans tapering off as he feels his entrance stretching more. “Soon, this will feel a lot better…”

“How do you know…?” His breath hitches, his hips moving on their own as he tries to push the fingers that are inside of him a little deeper. “D-Do you touch yourself down here too…?”

“It’s good to know what one’s body is capable of handling.” More kisses touch his face, as the fingers inside of him keep loosening him up. “Does it bother you knowing that I do?”

“No…” He shakes his head, moaning more freely now that the pain is lessening. “H-Hot…”

“Are you warm…?” The concern he hears in Ignis’ voice makes him smile, as he shakes his head. “Not hot?”

“Y-You touching yourself is hot, Iggy.” Prompto laughs weakly, eyes closing as the fingers inside of him push against his inner walls. “Nnngh, God….Am I….am I almost ready…?”

“Yes, love….You are.”

The fingers inside of him are pulled away, leaving him panting, that lack of fullness somewhat disheartening. “Ignis…” He lowers his knee, and hears the sound of something wet being applied to skin.

“I’m right here.” A hand touches his cheek, drawing his vision up to look into green eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. We’re safe together.” He nods his head, lips touching the center of Ignis’ palm as he feels something stiff push against his loosened entrance. “Do you trust me?”

“More than anyone in my life.” Prompto nods his head, wincing as he feels that stiffness push against him more.

His smile helps Prompto to release the tension he’s been holding, the tip of his cock pushing into him with a slow, measured stroke. “Keep your eyes on me, love….Deep breaths, and all this pain will soon turn into pleasure…”

“Do you promise…?” He blinks a few times, unwanted tears welling up in his eyes. The girth of Ignis’ cock is not at all the same as his fingers, that fullness returning tenfold. “God, please tell me it will change…”

He can feel every inch of Ignis’ cock slipping further into him, trying to keep himself opened and loose, but it’s difficult. Ignis brings his mouth down to his, and they share a closed mouth kiss, Prompto whimpering against his lips as the pushing stops. “It will change, you have my word…” Ignis kisses his cheeks, his jawline, then returns to his lips. “I’m going to move now. Hopefully it will take away the pain. If it doesn’t, talk to me, because I won’t know.”

“P-Please…I will, Ignis….I will...”

It starts off slow. The minimal movements of Ignis’ hips pushing his cock into his body more makes him gasp and cry, his hands clinging tight to his shoulders. Everything in the room fades away, his eyes becoming half-lidded as the tip of Ignis’ cock finds that nice spot, and suddenly everything is  _perfect_. His hips push down with each thrust of Ignis’ hips, meeting him halfway, the noises he begins to make surprising him. He lifts one knee up, and almost instantly, Ignis’ cock is pushing deeper into him, a low guttural moan leaving his throat at the shift.

“Feels good now, right?” Ignis moans, his breathing matching his own, as the two of them share in their arousal for one another. “Prompto, are you feeling good?”

“God, yes…” He nods his head, any pain that had been there before now gone. Everything feels euphoric - every touch of Ignis’ lips to his skin, every thrust that slips his cock in and out of his body.  _Everything_.

A hand touches his cock, pulling a long moan from his throat at the unexpected touch. “Look at me, Prompto…” He opens his eyes, and stares up into Ignis’, his skull pendant swaying back and forth, sweat evident on his brow as their hips continue to undulate together. “Keep watching me, love…”

“L-Love…” He finally repeats the endearment, a smile etched to his lips. “Y-You keep calling me that…”

“It’s because that’s who you are…” Ignis brushes his lips against his, before lifting his head back up so that they can look at one another. “You’re my love…” 

“Iggy…”

Their words stop, both becoming consumed by the pleasure that transfers back and forth between their bodies. Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis’ neck, as their chests come together, the hand that’s on his cock disappearing, the friction of their two bodies coming together enough for him. He clings tight to him, meeting him thrust for thrust, every deep hit pushing against that sweet spot inside of him. He starts to babble incoherent phrases as he gets closer to the edge, his orgasm approaching fast.

With one final thrust, wet heat begins to coat his stomach, his orgasm causing him to go deaf to his own sounds, painting both of their chests with his milky white essence. He hears Ignis moan low, the sound making him moan in a duet with him, toes curling as the pleasure keeps making its way through his body. He feels the rush of Ignis’ orgasm flow into his body, the sensation causing him to groan, then turns into another soft moan as he takes all of it in. Their hips still, both breathing hard after coming within moments of one another.

He looks up, and sees tears in Ignis’ eyes. Reaching up, he wipes away those that have spilled onto his cheeks. “That was nice, wasn’t it…?” His voice is a little raw, from the screaming and moaning he’d just been actively doing.

“It was better than nice.” Ignis’ voice matches his own, the two continuing to stare into each other’s eyes. “It was amazing, Prompto.”

They share a kiss, and then the fullness is taken away from him, Prompto grunting as he feels their connection halt. Tissue is handed to him, which he uses to clean up the mess on his stomach. He groans as something soft and wet touches his entrance, the warm wash cloth surprising him. “This will feel nicer than tissue.” Ignis offers him a smirk, as he wipes him clean. “There. All done.”

The blanket comes back over them, Prompto resting his head against his lover’s shoulder. “I don’t think I can move.” He mumbles, attempting to lift one hand but struggles to lift it higher than a centimeter. “Nope. Can’t move.”

“Let’s just sleep.” Tilting his head back, he shares one more kiss with Ignis before nodding his head, then puts it back down on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t have any dreams tonight.”

Prompto yawns a little, then nods his head. “Good night, Iggy.”

“Good night, my love.”

He falls asleep with a smile on his face, completely content.


	9. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sinful Sexual Sunday! (*~▽~) This Sunday the sin returns. ;) And with this update, this story is now over 50k! Please enjoy!

* * *

One small movement, and Prompto is groaning, his body sore from the activity the night before. He turns his head to the side, and sees Ignis sleeping peacefully next to him, a smile etched onto his face as he breathes in and out. Prompto wants to go and use the restroom, but in his short tour of the rectory, he has no idea where one is. Attempting to roll onto his side proves to be a futile choice, as the lower half of his body refuses to listen to his commands, instead choosing to stay autonomous. He groans, unable to keep himself from making any noise, the dull ache in his ass making him wish he didn’t have to walk.

“Mm….Prompto…?” He smiles when he hears Ignis’ sleepy timbre, remembering how he’d sounded when he’d called at this same time last Sunday morning.

“Sorry, Iggy.” Placing an apologetic kiss on his chest, he shifts again, this time with less grunts. “Where’s the bathroom?”

Ignis yawns a little, rubbing his eyes. “Across the hallway.” After he finishes telling Prompto, he rolls onto his side, turning his back towards him.

Working up the courage to sit up, he does it quick rather than slow, wanting to get whatever pain that’s lingering to just hit him fast. But it doesn’t happen, and as his feet fall to the floor, there is still no pain. Just the dull ache in his ass that will hopefully disappear soon. He starts to walk, and can feel it throb more as he walks, but by the time he gets to the bathroom, it returns to the ache.

He turns the light on, and looks at himself in the mirror, staring back at his reflection to see if he notices anything different. “Still look like me.” He smiles, happy to see nothing out of the ordinary on his face. But as he takes a seat down on the toilet, he’s reminded of why he looked in the mirror in the first place. He’d lost his virginity last night, something he for sure thought would never happen, because he had never entertained the idea; having dated during his high school years had proved futile, so he always assumed it would be the same in college.

But Ignis had changed his mind about the latter, and he’s glad that they did what they did. Flushing the toilet, he washes his hands with the cold water that comes out of the faucet, the first few rays of light streaming through the small bathroom window. He’s in better spirits than he had been the previous weekend, and he hopes to remain this way because what’s done is done. He can’t change it, nor does he really want to.  _No regrets_. He’d made the decision to go through with it; no one pressuring him to do anything.

Tiptoeing back to Ignis’ room, he pushes the door open, and closes it with minimal noise. He can hear Ignis snoring softly, and hopes that he won’t disturb him too much by laying back down next to him. Prompto looks at the clock, and sees that it’s close to half past six in the morning, and thinks that it might be in his best interest if he were to leave soon, in case Father Bradham decided to return early from his overnight visit.

Pushing up against Ignis’ back, he kisses the tip of his ear. “Iggy….I’m gonna head back to my dorm now.”

“So soon…?” The slumbering man turns over to face him, then plants his face against the side of his neck. “I was going to make us some breakfast.”

His stomach dips at the mention of food. “I appreciate the offer, but I should be heading back. I’ve got midterms to study for. And  _someone_  had to assign an essay to be due on top of the midterm for their class.” He reminds his lover, who laughs against the side of his neck.

“That was more or less for the students that can barely keep a passing grade in my class. Not you. And it’s not due for another week.” Ignis moves his head, and brings their foreheads together. “Do you really have to go?”

“I do.” Prompto nods, rubbing his nose against Ignis’. “But, I’ll see you at mass tonight. And tomorrow night.”

“But, I won’t see you alone again this weekend, will I?”

He nods his head, a small frown appearing on his face. “I’m afraid that the answer to that question has to be yes. I need to focus on studying for my midterms. It’s what I should have done last night, even though with my mental state, it probably wouldn’t have happened.”

“But you feel better today, don’t you? Because I know I do.” Ignis reaches for his hands, and holds them up to his chest. “I’m very happy you came here last night, and I hope that...I hope that you don’t feel like last night was a mistake.”

“Never.” Prompto leans forward, and presses a kiss to his lips. “How could I think it was a mistake, when it was the best night of my life?” He smiles, completely smitten by the man holding his gaze. “You should get some more sleep.”

“You sure I can’t persuade you to stick around for some breakfast? I can cook up a pretty tasty omelette.”

Laughing, he stands up from the bed, and starts to put his clothes back on, hiding the winces to not worry his lover, but boy does his body hurt. “No, I’m okay. Raincheck? Of course, I don’t know when we’ll be able to do this again, but I guess we’ll figure it out, yeah?”

“We will.”

Prompto walks back over to the bed once he’s dressed, and bends down to give Ignis a nice, long kiss on his lips. “See you at mass, Father.” He whispers against his lips, a smile pulling on his lips as he turns and walks to the bedroom door.

“Good luck on studying, Prompto.”

He gives him one last look before closing the door behind him. He heads to the front door, and leaves the rectory, hoping that no one is around to see him leaving. Even if someone saw him, he could say that he spent the night on the sofa, needing a safe place to stay after avoiding a confrontation the night before.  _What’s wrong with another lie?_  But luckily, no one is up on campus, the bitter cold making him walk fast back to his dorm. The campus is still at this time of day, even with midterms looming; the early morning is quiet.

Unlocking the door to his dorm room, he heads inside, and locks the door behind him. Taking off his coat, he leans against his door, still trying to process what had happened the night before. He knows that he had sex, the steady throbbing in his ass a very clear reminder of what he had done the night before. But it still seems a bit surreal. He looks at his bed, and sees that it’s still made from the day before, taking away the thought that he might have just dreamed it. Toeing off his shoes, he heads into his bathroom and strips out of his clothes, turning the shower on to be a little above warm.

Standing under the spray, he reaches behind and touches his ass, the soreness multiplying as he prods at his own entrance. Definitely was not a dream. Nope. His virginity had been taken, by a man he’s dreamed about having sex with for a long time. Groaning, he reaches inside of himself, and scoops out what little bit is still left inside of him, Father Scientia having done a good job of getting him clean. He turns around, and bends over, letting the water pelt his ass, helping to get him a bit more thoroughly cleaned than just his fingers would have.

He leans against the wall, his fingers slipping in and out of his ass with ease, the steam from the shower surrounding him as he releases a low moan. He’d never thought about touching himself back there, but with the memory of how Ignis’ fingers and cock had felt, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to  _not_  touch himself now. His free hand goes to his stiffening cock, his forehead resting against the tiles as he tries to find that spot inside of his own body.

“I-Ignis…” Prompto moans, holding onto his cock a little tighter, as his arousal begins to grow. “Why did I leave you…?” He groans, picturing the priest’s messy bedhead, his sleepy smile. The two fingers he has inside of him aren’t giving him that full feeling that his lover’s - his  _lover_  - cock gave to him. He’s about to pull them out when he finally finds  _that_  spot, and releases a low moan. “ _God_ , yes…”

His cock leaks over his hand, torn between which hand to focus on as he starts to push against that pleasure spot inside of him. He rolls his hips, mimicking the act of fornication in his shower, moaning his lover’s name over and over. Gripping tight to his cock, he jerks himself off faster, pushing the tip of his fingers against that spot, white beginning to bleed in his vision. He moans one final time, spilling his orgasm over his hand as he comes, his ass squeezing tight around his fingers as his body spasms in the throes of his release.

Pulling his fingers out, he grunts low, the throbbing almost nonexistent now. He rinses off both of his hands, then cleans his body from head to toe. Finishing up in the shower, he dries off in the bathroom, then heads out to his bedroom naked, going to his dresser to get a clean pair of underwear and some lounge pants to wear until he has to get ready for mass. He sees the light is blinking on his phone, and after putting a shirt on, he picks it up to see what’s come through while he’d been in the shower.

A text brings a smile to his face as he reads the words over twice. “ _It was very nice waking up to your smile. Good luck studying today. Meet me after mass? Just for a few minutes_.”

“ _Thanks, Father. And yes, I think I can fit that into my schedule. :) See you this evening_.” He puts his phone back on his charger, and looks at the pile of books on his desk. So much to do, with such little time. He has no idea where to start, so he does what anyone in his position would do. He grabs the book from the top, and gets to work.

At half past one, Prompto hears a knock on his door. Dropping his pen in the middle of his textbook, he gets up from his desk and goes over to the door. “Hello?” He opens it up, and sees someone standing in the hallway, holding a bouquet of flowers and a small box. “Can I help you?”

“I’ve got a delivery here for a Mr. Argentum?” The delivery boy looks down at a slip of paper. “Are you Mr. Argentum?”

He nods his head, still trying to figure out who would send him anything. “Yep! That’s me! Is the box for me?” He asks, pointing to the item tucked under the delivery boy’s arm.

“It’s all for you.” He hands him the bouquet of flowers first, then hands him the box. “Have a nice afternoon.” The delivery boy gives him a little wave, then takes off down the hallway.

His eyes stare at the blooming red dahlias fixed together with babies breath, and a few single stem red roses, all held together in a nice vase. He inhales the fresh scent of the flowers, laughing as the aromatic blooms tickle his nose. There’s a card buried in the bouquet, which he pulls out after setting them down on top of his dresser, keeping the box tucked under his arm.

He sits down on the edge of his bed, the flowers looking beautiful next to his television, giving his room a nice little pop of color that he hadn’t realized he’d been missing. He puts the box on his lap, and opens it up, laughing when he sees the contents inside. A pack of gummy bears, a large bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol, and an assortment of pens and pencils. Setting the contents of the box down on his bed, he picks up the card to see who had sent him such an assortment of goodies.

“ _I hope you’re not in too much pain. You have my permission to make me suffer on our next visit. With all my love, Iggy_.”

Staring at the Tylenol, he takes the seal off and pours two into the palm of his hand. After his shower earlier in the morning, he had ached less than when he’d woken up, but he’d started to feel it return while he’d been studying. He’d ignored it in favor of concentrating on his review, but now that he has Tylenol, he decides to take two in the hopes that it will take it away completely. Or, at least for however long these drugs are supposed to last.

He goes over to his bouquet, and turns the camera on his phone to be front facing, and snaps a quick selfie with the biggest, derpiest smile on his face. He sends it to his not so secret admirer, with the following text - “ _You are amazing. I can’t believe you did this. Thank you. ❤_.” Two minutes later, his phone begins to vibrate in his hand.

“I’m studying!” He answers, laughter bubbling up out of him. “No distractions!”

“But I wanted to hear how happy you were. And I must admit, I am not at all disappointed.” Father Scientia’s voice comes through his phone, his voice bringing warmth through his body. “How’re you? Well, I hope?”

Prompto lays down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with the smile staying on his face. “If you’re trying to ask me, in the nicest way possible, if my ass feels like it’s been split in two because of what you did to me last night - the answer is I feel fine.”

“Yes, I believe that is what I was trying to say, maybe not use those exact words but the idea remains the same.” A soft laugh makes his stomach dip a little. “So, you’re feeling okay?”

“I’m perfect, Father.” He doesn’t feel sick at calling him by his title, even when discussing what they’re discussing. A vast improvement over how he’d felt the prior weekend. “I did take some Tylenol, so whatever lingering ache I have will hopefully be gone soon.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” And it’s true, it does sound like the priest is happy to hear he’s not damaged by what they’d done the night before. “How’s your studying coming along?”

He rolls onto his side, and looks at his desk. “It’d be better if I wasn’t talking on the phone to someone. Shouldn’t you be working on your sermon for today and tomorrow?” He asks, not at all ready to hang up the phone yet.

“I already have today’s written. Tomorrow I will make a few modifications, but for the most part, it will be the same. Please pretend to be surprised tomorrow when you hear it again.”

Laughing, he nods his head. “But then I’d be lying to myself, and we both know that that is something that isn’t very nice in the eyes of God.”

“We’ll call it the weekend of sin, then, with absolution coming soon after a confession or two.”

That comment brings more laughter out of him, loving how casual the two of them are acting right now. “Agreed, Father. This weekend is definitely full of sin so far.”

“I wish I could see you again tonight.” The change in Father Scientia’s voice makes Prompto moan soft, the carnal desire he hears in his voice a reflection of what he feels in his own body. “Let me escort you back to your dorm after mass?”

He closes his eyes, the idea of sleeping with him again tonight makes it a very tempting offer, but he knows he has work to do. “Your temptation is endearing, but I’m afraid that I must decline for now, Father. Trust me, I want you with me again tonight - more than anything. But I need to concentrate on midterms.”

“Then, I won’t bother you anymore about it. But, I will get to see you after mass, yes?”

“You will. Now, I should get back to studying. All I wanted to do was send my lover a picture of me with the beautiful flowers he sent to me.” He smiles, thinking about how nice that phrase sounds. “Thank you, Iggy. Really. I’ve never received flowers from an admirer before.”

“I’ve never sent anyone flowers. I’m glad that I chose right. Do you know what dahlias stand for in the floral language?”

Sitting up, he gets up off the bed and makes his way over to the bouquet. “I wasn’t aware that there was such a thing.”

“There is. It was a way for admirers to communicate without having to verbalize their feelings for one another. It’s said through what blooms are picked.” Father Scientia pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Dahlia’s have a few different meanings, but the ones I would like for you to be aware of are that I see you staying graceful under pressure, especially in challenging situations, as well as pledging my commitment to you. Red roses are an expression of how I feel about you.”

“That’s amazing!” He touches the dahlias, never realizing that flowers had their own meaning. "What does the red rose stand for?”

“Something I am scared to admit to you verbally, so if you wish to know what they mean, I would suggest looking it up.” Father Scientia’s voice drops to an almost whisper.

“I can wait.” His finger touches the soft petal of one blooming red rose. “Now that I know what the dahlias mean, that makes this bouquet even more special. Thank you, Ignis. Really.”

“It’s my pleasure, love.” The endearment brings another wave of happiness throughout Prompto’s body, Father Scientia’s timbre returning to normal. “I will let you get back to studying. See you in a few hours?”

“See you then, Father. Goodbye.”

Prompto sets his phone down, and takes one of the blooms with him over to his desk, and props it up against his lamp before diving back into his studying for midterms.

***

Getting ready for church had never seemed like such an arduous task before, but today he’s having trouble trying to find the right outfit to wear. He wants to look handsome, but doesn’t want to look like he’s trying too hard to impress someone. Grabbing a white button up shirt, he puts it on over a tight white tank top undershirt, then slips on a dark purple tie, using a tie tack to keep it in line with his buttons. He rolls up his sleeves, then slips on a v-neck dark grey sweater, pleased at how nice he looks in his mirror.

He puts on his black Oxfords, and grabs his jacket, putting his phone into his pocket as he gets ready to leave. It’s a brisk autumn afternoon, the weather calling for gloves, but not a scarf. He joins the group of people filing their way into church, the bell chiming the quarter hour as he walks up the steps into the sanctuary. Families walk into the church together, everyone taking a moment to bless themselves with holy water before stepping foot into the nave. Keeping to the back of the church, he takes his usual spot, a family of four sitting next to him.

When mass begins, he stands up straight, singing the first hymn of the day with gusto. It feels good to sing, and after studying all day, he’s looking forward to falling into his routine with mass. As the processional begins, he turns and sees Father Scientia look at him as he walks past, smiling as he sees him give a subtle nod of his head towards him before looking back towards the altar. His heart beats fast, watching the way he walks up to the altar, kneeling before God before heading up with the altar boys. The hymn comes to an end, the congregation giving their full attention to Father Scientia.

As the mass progresses, Prompto can’t keep his eyes off of Father Scientia. He could control his urges before, only staring at him now and again, but he finds himself staring at him more openly. During the homily, he’s staring so much at him that he hears one of the kids sitting next to him inform their parent that the priest is looking in their direction. To which the mother had replied, “It’s because he knows you’re not paying attention.” The kids soon stopped whispering, and gave their full attention to Father Scientia.

Prompto didn’t have the heart to tell them that he’s the reason Father Scientia keeps looking in their direction.  _Let the kids believe that they’re in trouble_. Maybe it will help them appreciate what they’re listening to more. Doubtful, but it could happen. He keeps his eyes on his lover, noticing the way he moves, Father Scientia fully aware that the entire congregation is listening to his homily. They always do. The church is full, but not as packed as it will be for tomorrow’s late mass.

The Holy Eucharist is presented, Prompto anxiously awaiting to see what side of the aisle that Father Scientia will be on today. With a little bit of luck on his side, he sees him stand in front of his side of the nave, the quiet excitement returning to his body as he waits for the usher to reach his pew. Stepping out, he keeps his head down, mouth beginning to water as he thinks about how he wishes to take his Holy Communion today. Or, more like how he wishes he could drop down to his knees in front of Father Scientia, and receive a different gift - one more flavorful than the thin white wafer acting as a symbol of his faith. 

Shaking his head at his perverse thoughts, he finds himself standing in front of his lover, who looks at him with a calm smile on his face. “This is the Body of Christ.” Father Scientia holds up the communion wafer, Prompto deciding at the last moment to receive on his tongue.

“Amen.” He replies, sticking his tongue out. Hard to believe that he’d done this before two weeks ago, setting the ball into motion to where they’re at now with one another. Fingertips touch both sides of his tongue as Father Scientia places the wafer on his wet muscle, the tiniest hint of a smirk appearing at the corner of his lips as blunt nails drag against the sides before pulling away. Prompto returns the smirk, then ducks his head to bless himself, and heads to the woman holding the communal wine.

For the last ten minutes of mass, all Prompto can think about is how Father Scientia’s fingers had felt in his mouth, then remembers how it had felt when those fingers had been in another part of his body. He discreetly adjusts himself, his slacks leaving little to the imagination when it comes to trying to hide his apparent arousal.  _Quit thinking about dirty things_. It’s so much easier said than done, as more images from the previous night sneak their way into his mind, the Tylenol that he’d taken starting to wear off, as the ache begins to return to his ass.

Finally, the recessional takes place, Prompto meeting Father Scientia’s eyes a second time as he walks past him, the urge to reach out and touch him powerful enough to make him move forward a little bit. But he stops himself from going any further, singing the final phrase of the hymn the congregation is singing, the organist playing the final notes, concluding another mass. Saying one final prayer, he crosses himself while genuflecting when exiting the pew, and heads outside with the rest of the congregation.

Putting his gloves back on, he sees many people crowding around Father Scientia, Prompto happy to see him so beloved by their parish. As the crowd begins to thin out, he casually makes his way over to him, hoping to get to say a few things to him before he has to head back to his dorm.

“Prompto!” Father Scientia exclaims when he looks directly at him. “I’m so happy that you were here today.” He puts a hand down on Prompto’s shoulder, turning towards a family he’d just been speaking to. “Prompto is one of my students here at the university. I teach him History of Religion.”

He smiles, and nods his head. “Always helping me to question my place in this world. Father Scientia, it was a wonderful sermon today.” He knows that Father Scientia will pick up on his double entendre statement, hoping that it was obscure enough to not raise any eyebrows, but that the priest will know exactly what he means.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” The hand that’s on his shoulder is pulled away, after giving it a firm squeeze. “Would you mind coming back with me to the sacristy? There’s something I wanted to show you that pertains to our next lesson.”

Butterflies manifest in his stomach at the question. “S-Sure, Father. I’ll wait for you over by the doors?” He looks over at the opened church door.

“Perfect.” Father Scientia flashes him a smile, then begins to talk with the next group of people that have been waiting their turn.

The sun begins to set, casting long shadows on the ground as time slips away. Prompto wants to remind his lover that he has plans this evening, but even if he were to go back to his dorm room right now, he’d still be thinking about Father Scientia, so what would be the point. Luckily, it looks like the last group of people are with him, and with a final nod, Father Scientia is walking towards him with an apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry that took so long.” The two head into the sanctuary together. “I thought it would be quicker than that.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like I have midterms to study for.” He teases, happy to see the look of worry disappearing from Father Scientia’s face. “Your sermon today was really nice. I meant what I said.”

They walk up the center aisle together, the church quiet, the only sound their footfalls against the concrete floor. There are people praying at two of the prayer stations, but none of them pay any attention to them. “Your words and input are the only ones that I truly care about.” Father Scientia opens the door to the sacristy, giving Prompto the opportunity to enter first. As soon as he walks past him, Father Scientia follows behind, and soon, he feels his lover’s body pressed up against his in the small hallway between the sanctuary and the sacristy. His head drops forward, his body pushing back against Father Scientia’s as he stops moving. Warm breath caresses his ear, his lover’s arms wrapping around his torso. “I think you attending mass when I lead is going to be a problem, love.”

“Oh?” He groans, the hardness he feels against his ass making him push back more against it. “Are you telling me you don’t want me to listen to your sermons anymore?” He slowly begins to grind against him, the two still stuck in the darkened hallway, the sacristy a mere five feet away from where they’re standing. “Do you like how I look tonight, Father?” 

“You look incredible, Prompto.” Teeth tug on his earlobe, drawing a soft sigh from Prompto’s throat. “That sweater and tie look very nice on you.”

One hand slips up underneath his sweater, the alb being pushed up onto the priest’s forearm. He keeps his head tilted back, resting it against his shoulder, as Father Scientia’s hand pushes up underneath his shirt. “F-Father, we shouldn’t….What if someone is still back here…?” He whispers, but makes no move to pull away, blunt nails being dragged against his nipple. A moan starts to slip out, then a hand covers his mouth to mute him, his warm breath becoming trapped by the palm of Father Scientia’s hand.

“Can’t make too much noise, love…” He hears the desire in his lover’s voice, the hand underneath his shirt disappearing. “Help me take my garments off?”

Prompto nods his head, Father Scientia removing his hand from his mouth as the two make their way into the sacristy proper. No one is in the room, the two of them alone. He turns around, the two of them standing in front of the closet where the garments need to be hung up for the next mass. His hands touch the stole, and as Father Scientia ducks his head, he pulls it off of him. The garment remains in his hands, the two sharing a look with one another.

“What is on your mind, Prompto…?” Father Scientia asks, the two keeping their eyes locked, Prompto continuing to hold onto the satin stole across the palms of his hands.

“The truth?”

“It’s always the best idea to tell the truth.”

“My dream.”

His heart pounds hard in his chest, as he feels Father Scientia place his hands on top of his. “There’s nothing to be afraid of right now.”

“I can’t help it.” He whispers, the weight of his lover’s hands both comforting and adding to the anxiousness that begins to worm its way into his mind. “I’m trying…”

“You’re doing a wonderful job.”

Swallowing, he keeps his eyes on him. “W-Will you….” He raises his hands up in a futile gesture, torn between wanting him to take it away from him and wanting to know what it would actually feel like to have it used to bind his arms. Leaving it up to his lover to decide, he keeps them raised up, the room becoming unbearably hot.

“Would you like my help?” The subtle tone shift has Prompto nodding his head slow, as Father Scientia’s hands turn over to pick up the stole. It’s draped over one wrist, his breathing becoming shallow as he waits for the other side to touch his wrist. When it doesn’t, he looks up and stares into his lover’s eyes, who has a smile on his face. “We have plenty of time to make your dreams into a reality.” The rest of the stole is taken from his hands. “Why don’t we start small, if that’s an area you are wishing to explore.” Father Scientia hangs up the stole in the closet, Prompto’s shoulders dropping with a sigh of relief.

“Like what?” He asks, moving to step behind him, to help him take off the vestments, and then the alb, Father Scientia now wearing his black clerical clothing.

“For starters, what’s around your neck.” His lover hangs up the last vestment, and closes the closet door.

He looks down at his tie, the heat returning to his cheeks. “R-Right. That would be less...dramatic, wouldn’t it?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It could be equally as exciting, if one knows what to do with oneself.”

“Do you ever wish you could wear jeans and t-shirt underneath your robe, Father?” Prompto asks, leaning against the closed door of the closet, subtly trying to change the subject so that he can calm down, the erection in his pants needing to go away fast.

Father Scientia shakes his head. “I have thought about it, but it feels a bit off kilter to wear something like that under my robes. Plus, my slacks are much cooler to wear under the alb than wearing jeans.”

“That makes sense.” Prompto smiles, as the two of them head for the back door. “Are you heading back to the rectory?”

“I am.”

“I guess I should head back to my dorm, so I can keep studying for midterms.” He resigns, the two of them heading out the back entrance to the sacristy. “Father Bradham is at the rectory this evening?”

His lover nods his head, both walking in step together. “If you need to continue studying tomorrow for your midterms, I’m almost positive God will forgive you for not attending mass on Sunday.”

“Father!” He gasps, shaking his head. “No, I want to be there. I can study afterwards.”

“Very well.” Father Scientia chuckles softly. He leans down, and speaks near his ear. “I’m afraid I missed my opportunity to kiss you back in the sacristy. I cannot do that out here now.”

Closing his eyes, he nods his head. “I know you can’t, Father.”

“Should we go back? For one quick kiss?”

Heart beating hard in his chest, Prompto knows that if he says yes, that they might wind up doing something more than just kissing. His body aches to feel it, the soreness returning since the Tylenol wore off during mass. Torn between doing what’s right, and what he wants, he meets his eyes and gives a small shake of his head. The sadness that appears in Father Scientia’s green eyes is fleeting, and it reflects how he feels, but he can’t risk it. Turning his head to the side, he lifts himself up onto the balls of his feet, and speaks quietly near the priest’s ear. “Come to my dorm later? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep if I don’t get to spend a little bit more time alone with you, Iggy.”

“Very well.” He drops back down onto his feet, and looks up at him, his cheeks warm as Father Scientia starts to clean his glasses, the same blush staining his cheeks. “It might not be until late.”

“I’ll leave my door unlocked again for you.” A breeze rustles the trees around them, Prompto buttoning up his coat. “Gives me more time to study.” He laughs, feeling proud of himself for suggesting it this go around. “Good night, Father! Thank you again for the beautiful sermon!” He speaks in a normal voice, as he begins to walk away from the priest, a few parishioners milling about the grounds.

He hears the priest say goodbye to him, but he doesn’t turn around as he continues to walk away. The chill of the night propels him to walk a bit faster to his dorm, where he hopes he’ll be able to concentrate on studying. But knowing that Father Scientia will be returning to his dorm for another night of mischief, it’s going to be a very difficult task.

But, he’s up for the challenge.


	10. Cut to the Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! Have a chapter purely devoted to the act of fornication. ;)

* * *

Whatever had possessed him to make the suggestion for Father Scientia to come to his dorm room again didn’t stick around, Prompto staring blankly at one of his textbooks, nervousness beginning to make its way into his brain. His digital clock says that it’s seven past eleven, the words in front of him going in and out of focus as he tries to retain the information. But he’s been looking at the same paragraph for the past fifteen minutes, wondering how long he’s going to have to wait for his lover to show up.

Picking up his pen, he sees he’s put quite a few bitemarks into the cap, chewing on it as he thinks about what he needs to commit to memory. He looks at his notes, a highlighter uncapped as he’d been highlighting passages, then transferring high level items to his notebook. But since around 10:30, his mind keeps drifting to what had happened back in the sacristy. Dropping his pen, he leans back in his chair with a groan, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes as he attempts to get his brain back on track.

The sound of the door slowly beginning to open throws that right out the window, his chair dropping back down to the floor with a loud  _thud_ , the priest poking his head in through a small crack in the door. There’s a smile on his face, the rest of his head obscured by the hood on his sweatshirt. A different St. Lucis sweatshirt covers his torso, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. “Hey.” Prompto’s heartbeat jumps, as Father Scientia walks into his room and closes the door behind him. “Am I interrupting your studying?”

“Nope.” He laughs, and jumps up off the chair, and makes his way over to where his lover stands. He takes in his appearance, impressed by the jeans that are on his body. “Did you wear those because of my question to you earlier?”

There is no visible white collar poking up, making Prompto wonder what he’s got on underneath. Not that he can say anything, because he’s wearing his white tank top undershirt with a pair of jack-o-lantern pajamas. “It might have influenced me to wear them out. Wearing a grey sweatshirt with slacks might have been a dead giveaway that I may not be where I’m supposed to be.”

“Aww.” Prompto walks up to him, and gives a little tug on his sweatshirt. Father Scientia takes it off, revealing he’s wearing a plain black shirt underneath, more articles of clothing that shouldn’t surprise him but they do.  _Normal_. “Well, I’m glad you’re here now. And not in an hour, because I haven’t been able to concentrate for the past half hour.”

“Oh?” His lover puts both of his hands at his waist, pulling him to be closer to his body. “And why is that, love?”

He puts his arms around Ignis’ neck, and stares up at him, swaying his hips from side to side. “Take a guess.”

“You’ve memorized every single thing you need to remember for your upcoming midterms already, a vast wealth of knowledge now in your brain.”

Ignis dips his head down, Prompto tilting it to the side as he feels his warm breath tickle the side of his neck. “H-Hah, no. I’ve got too many different types of classes to memorize that much material. I wish I could, though. It would probably save a lot of stressaahh…” His eyelids flutter closed, as teeth tug on his skin at the base of his neck.

“You’ve been counting down the minutes until I get here.” Lips caress the tip of his ear, his hands curling into fists on Ignis’ shirt. “Wondering when I’ll be coming through the door, so I can sweep you off your feet, and have my way with you for the duration of the night.”

At the comment, he takes a chance and jumps up, his legs wrapping around Ignis’ waist, his lover catching him before he slips down. “Wow…” He stares up at him, at a loss for words as he sees the pleased smirk on Ignis’ face.

“Did you think I would let you fall?” He shifts himself in Ignis’ arms, as his lover begins to walk. “Where should I take you? The loveseat?” They both turn their heads to look over at the small couch, Prompto’s legs tightening their grip around Ignis’ torso. “Or, should we cut to the chase, and go to the bed?”

Having already decided what he wants, he hums a little. “Mm...I dunno…” The arms supporting him giving him a little lift, Ignis purposefully pushing their arousals against one another. He groans, and knocks his head against his shoulder. “B-Bed, please…”

“I was hoping you were going to say that.”

As he’s lowered to the bed, he pulls Ignis down with him, shifting over so that they can share the bed. His mouth finds his, tongues coming together with needy touches, both men moaning as they finally re-establish their connection. The taste of coffee clings to both of their tongues - Prompto wondering if Ignis had some so that he would stay awake late, like he’d done. It’s a distinct flavor, one he can’t seem to get enough of as he licks every inch of Ignis’ mouth, his lover giving him total control over their kiss.

The lust that had been prevalent in his body when he’d been at church makes its return known as his hand slides down Ignis’ chest, stopping when it comes into contact with the belt on his waist. “I didn’t want you to come here tonight…” He pulls on the leather of the belt, and gets it unbuckled, giving him access to the button on Ignis’ jeans. “I told you, I have midterms to study for…”

“You’re the one that asked me to come here tonight.” His fingers pull down on the zipper, expecting to find the tip of his lover’s cock to be poking out through the hole in his boxers, but instead feels the firm mound of tight underwear. “Should I go back to the rectory?”

“Don’t you dare.” Prompto groans, pushing his palm against the bulge trapped by Ignis’ underwear. “I got enough studying today. This is my reward.” He uses a little more pressure, biting his lip when he hears Ignis moan. “I didn’t know you switched between different types of underwear…”

“When I knew you were going to be a mass, I knew I had to go to the extreme.” Ignis moans a little more, as he starts to pull on the elastic band of his underwear. “Wearing these hides the physical evidence of how I feel when I’m around you.”

Finally getting his lover’s cock out into the open, he makes a fist around it, and releases a little groan. It feels really good to be touching him again, the dull ache in the lower half of his body starting to increase as he thinks about what they can and can’t do right now. “Did you have that problem before, Iggy…?”

“Yes.” Hands slip under his own shirt, cool fingers touching his sides. Prompto leans forward a little, the itch to laugh dissipating as Ignis’ hands rest flat on his skin. “I always wear these for the weekend masses.”

“But not for the ones during the week?” Prompto gives his lover’s cock a little more loving, then lets go of it in order to get the man undressed. “Why is that?”

One leg is revealed to him, now sitting between Ignis’ thighs. “Don’t take this wrong way, because I want you to know I find you attractive all the time. But the outfits you choose to wear for Saturday and Sunday masses are different, and are  _very_  arousing for me.”

“Is that so?” He gets the other leg free, Ignis’ lower half of his body now without any clothes on. Well, except the black socks, but he’s quick to remove those, dropping all items at the foot of his bed. “So, did you like what I wore tonight? It took me a little while to figure out what I wanted to wear.”

“Was my comment to you after mass not enough for you?” Glancing up, he sees Ignis pulling his shirt off, now completely nude on his bed. Green eyes look up and down. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Smiling, he moves up the bed, and places one knee between his lover’s thighs, pushing his thigh to be against his stiffness. “Why don’t you help me get undressed?” He kisses him on the lips, then pulls back a little before returning them back to his lover’s lips, parting them so that their tongues can touch a little more.

“But your pajamas are adorable.” Ignis teases him, strong hands coming to rest on his hips, guiding him to lay on his back. “I take it you’re a fan of Halloween?”

“It’s so close to my birthday.” Lifting his arms up, the tank top is pulled up over his head. His lover’s lips touch his chest, as Ignis uses his fingers to untie the drawstring of his pants. “I love all things fall.” Lifting up his hips, his underwear and pants are pulled off of his body. He groans when he feels something wet touch his entrance, shifting a little on the bed. “Nngh...I-Iggy…”

“Does it hurt at all…?” The concern he hears in his voice makes Prompto's stomach roll a little, the touches to that part of his body delicate and gentle.

He shakes his head, hearing more lube being poured. “It’s a little sore, but I’m sure that it won’t matter if you keep touching me the way you are.” His eyes close, knees spreading apart, the comfort of his own bed helping to keep him level. “When I got home this morning…”

“What did you do?” A gentle push has one finger entering his body, Prompto releasing a low moan. “Did I lose you, love…?”

Eyebrows furrowed, he shakes his head, taking a deep breath as the finger inside of him rolls around. “N-No, Iggy. I’m here.” He tries to open his eyes, but the touch of a second finger keeps them closed, as the pleasure begins to build. “I touched myself there for the first time in the shower.” He moans low, cock standing up at full attention as the two fingers inside of him work their magic on spreading him open.

“Did you think of me as you were doing that?” Ignis touches his hip, encouraging him to roll over onto his side.

He nods his head, going the extra step and winds up laying on his chest. He hears Ignis inhale, Prompto situating his knees on the bed to prop up his ass more. The fingers inside of him slip out, one hand keeping his cheeks spread apart. “Of course I did…” Prompto wants to ask him to put his fingers back into him, missing the feeling of being full, but is too afraid to ask.

Something soft and wet touches his entrance, making him release a lustful moan into his pillow. “Just relax into my touch, Prompto…” Ignis swipes his tongue against his entrance a second time, the fingers that had been inside of him now wrapped firmly around his cock, pulling on it as Ignis moves his tongue against him more. “Does this feel nice…?”

“S-So nice…” His cheek stays pressed against the pillow, deep rich moans spilling from his throat as Ignis’ tongue keeps touching his puckering hole. “Hhhngh…” The hand on his cock slides down to his sac, cupping him gently before going back to his hardness.

The wet muscle pushes into him, causing him to fist the fitted sheet on his bed, a pitched moan erupting out of him, as Ignis’ thumb chooses that exact moment to touch the sensitive head of his cock. “That’s it, love….You want this…”

“I do…” Prompto’s moans become sobs, as the hand on his cock starts to work him more. He wants to tell him it’s dirty, but he took a shower a half hour before his arrival wanting to be clean for him. But he never dreamed that he would be feeling Ignis’ tongue on  _this_  part of his body, but now that it’s there, he can’t help but push back into the touch, as it feels so good.

His knees begin to spread, the hand keeping his cheeks spread apart holding onto his ass, Ignis’ tongue pushing past the tight ring to be inside of his body. The hand stroking his cock begins to be more aggressive, squeezing and twisting its way back up to the tip, Prompto torn between pushing more into the hand, or pushing back against the tongue that keeps defiling him in the best way possible. He hears himself moaning loud into the pillow, writhing on the bed as the desire to feel more of Ignis’ tongue wins out over the fist on his cock. Ignis pulls back, and begins to lick down his perineum, the tip of his tongue touching the bottom of his sac, then slides back up to lick more at his entrance. Each little teasing lick makes Prompto whine and moan, his lover purposefully keeping him guessing as to what his tongue will do next. It’s entrancing, his hips moving in a rolling motion, Ignis’ tongue inside of him mimicking what his cock had done to him the night before. When a finger enters his body alongside the wet muscle inside of him, he screams one final time, and begins to come. Moan after moan is muffled by his pillow, Ignis’ tongue and finger making him come undone completely.

The pressure around his hole disappears, a wet kiss touching his other ass cheek, the hand on his softening cock staying in its place. “How do you feel?” Ignis’ voice is a bit ragged, the timbre thick with want.

“Good….so good, Ignis…” The hand on his cock starts to bring him back to an aroused state, the stickiness of both his cum and the lube helping.

“Here…” His lover brings the hand that’s on his cock up to his lips, Prompto’s tongue darting out to wipe away the milky white fluid he sees clinging to Ignis’ fingers. “Lick it all up, love….You taste divine…”

He groans, pulling one finger into his mouth, unfurling both hands to lay them flat on the bed as he lifts himself up to be on both his hands and knees. He feels something wet and hard push against his entrance, sucking more vigorously on the two fingers now inside of his mouth. All of his leftover cum is gone, and now he’s sucking on Ignis’ fingers to have something to do as the man behind him rubs the tip of his cock against his pliant hole.

“Do you want more now, Prompto…?” The question buzzes in his ears, his head moving up and down with his answer as he tries to push back to get the tip to ‘accidentally’ go into his body. “Have you been wanting to feel it again all day?”

“ _Yes_ …” He moans, dropping his head down as he gets the initial burst of pain from the intrusion. Even with lube coating his cock, it’s still a strange sensation, his body screaming at him to get it out. But he remembers how it felt last night, and how the pain had lingered for only a bit, and then it became the most wonderful feeling in the world. “D-Did you….” He groans, knees spreading more as he keeps his head lowered, his cock dripping onto his bed with the subtle movements of his hips. “Did you think about it too…?”

“It’s all I thought about it.” Two firm hands touch his hips, Ignis’ cock sinking further into his body. In this position, the fullness is increased by ten, his inner walls stretching as Ignis’ cock becomes full sheathed inside of him. “You were on my mind all day.”

Prompto lifts his head, and turns to look over his shoulder at his lover. Ignis no longer has his glasses on, his eyes closed in concentration as he keeps from moving further into Prompto’s body. It’s this look on his face that Prompto realizes he’s in far deeper than he could have imagined. He gives a little push back, and sees his lover’s green eyes meet his, the two sharing a smile before Prompto turns his head back towards his pillow, moaning low as Ignis begins to move his hips in a slow rhythm.

His bed creaks, the sound of the springs going up and down not bothering him at all as he contributes to the noise with his own licentious moans. The hands on his hips grab onto him tighter, and with no warning, he’s elevated to be on his knees, his back now sliding against Ignis’ chest as his lover’s cock starts to penetrate him deep, knocking against his prostate every few thrusts.

“Nngh…” Tilting his head back to rest on Ignis’ shoulder, he moans as the man starts to kiss along the side of his neck. It turns into a choked off cry as teeth sink down into his skin, his ass pushing down to feel more of his lover’s thickness inside of him. “Iggy…” His hand goes up to rest on the back of Ignis’ neck, the bite sending volts of pleasure throughout his entire body. He reaches down, and starts to touch himself, moving it in time with Ignis’ thrusts.

“Oops…” Ignis’ voice rattles in his ear, a breathless chuckle following. “I may...have marked….you…”

He groans, stroking himself more as he feels his neck throb from the aftermath of Ignis’ bite. “Good…” He turns his head to meet his eyes, then feels Ignis’ lips on his own, opening his mouth wide to feel their tongues come together in a passionate kiss. “Mark me all over…”

“If you insist….”

Ignis moves to the other side of Prompto’s neck, and bites down at the base of his throat, Prompto practically caterwauling from need as he becomes overstimulated. One rough thrust backwards, and he feels the warmth of his cum start to hit his hand, a second orgasm racing through his body, Ignis’ cock grinding into him as he loses total control.

His head flings back, knocking against Ignis’ shoulder, as he feels him pound harder into his body. “Come on, love….Let me hear you keep moaning for me…” He replies with lustful moans, still consumed by how good his orgasm had just felt. “One more for me…”

“I-Ignis…” He moans his lover’s full name, delirious from his euphoria, shuddering hard as he hears his lover release a deep moan near his ear. The rush of hot cum plugging him up makes Prompto moan again, totally satisfied by what the two of them had just engaged in together.

It takes a few minutes to come back down to Earth, Prompto still lost in a slight haze from their round of sex. When he comes to, he’s laying on the bed, the sound of water running letting him know that Ignis is in his bathroom. He expects to feel something wet on his ass, but he doesn’t. The dull ache has returned, but this time it’s more comfortable than it had been earlier in the day, and when he feels the bed dip down, he turns over to fold himself into his lover’s arms.

“How’re you doing?” Ignis asks, fingers brushing lightly through Prompto’s hair. “I didn’t hurt you at all, did I?”

He shakes his head, smiling as he keeps resting his cheek on Ignis’ chest. “Not at all. That was...whew. That was pretty amazing, Iggy.” He laughs, turning his head to look up at him. The smile he sees there makes his stomach flip flop, and only makes the smile on his face grow. “Is it always going to be like that?”

“Maybe.” He grins, and turns his head back to rest against his lover’s chest. “I’m afraid this might be the only night we’ll be able to do this until after midterms are over.”

Prompto sighs softly. “I know. It’s probably better that way. I need to concentrate on my studies. You need to...concentrate on your tests? God? I don’t know.”

“Yes to all of those.” The laugh that his lover releases makes Prompto kiss his chest, happy to hear such a nice sound. “But, it doesn’t mean I won’t be thinking about you. Or about this.”

“Or about my dick.”

“That too.”

Now it’s his turn to laugh, snuggling a bit more comfortably against his side, happy that the two of them fit nicely together on his bed. “Can I ask you a question, Iggy?”

“You can.”

With his eyes closed, he listens to his lover’s heartbeat for a bit before speaking. “Did you wear your casual clothes over here on purpose?”

“In a sense, yes. But not for the reason you may think.” A kiss touches his forehead, the fingers on his hip sliding up and down. “You may think ill of me if I tell you why I did it.”

“I could never think such a thing.” Prompto lifts himself up, blond bangs falling onto his face as he stares into Ignis’ eyes. “How could I think something like that, when we know what we’re doing is something that’s a punishable act in the eyes of the Church?”

A hand cups his face, Ignis’ thumb stroking his cheek. “You know that that isn’t true. I wish I could help you see that. Do you think that what we’re doing is that deplorable?”

“No…” He shakes his head, turning a little to press a kiss against the side of his lover’s hand. “And yes. I don’t know. I know that I’m happier now than I have been, and I know that this feels  _right_ , but you…”

“I’m making my own choices. You are not influencing them in any sort of fashion.” His lover’s green eyes lock onto his. “I chose not to wear them this evening because it’s a little easier for me to accept these feelings for you if I come to you as a man first, and not as a priest.”

Prompto thinks about it for a moment, and nods his head. “I understand, Iggy. If it makes it easier for you, then I won’t bring it up again. You know how I feel about your clerical clothes.”

“And I know what your subconscious thinks of them.” His lover teases him, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. “We’re both dealing with this in different ways right now. Does it bother you that I wore ‘normal’ clothes over here? Do you prefer I wear my collar? My black clerical shirt?”

He shakes his head. “No. To be honest, I also feel that it’s easier to accept if I think about you as Ignis first, and not as Father Scientia.” He kisses the pad of Ignis’ thumb, before moving to rest his head back against his shoulder. “That doesn’t mean I always want that though.”

“I know. Nor do I.”

They both fall silent, but it’s not an awkward silence. His eyelids begin to feel heavy, the energy his two orgasms took from him is making it difficult to stay awake. He begins to play with the pendant that rests against Ignis’ sternum, draping his leg over Ignis’ as he yawns softly. “Did you set an alarm on your phone, Iggy?” He asks, still moving the pendant back and forth on the thin chain. 

“I did. I plan on leaving here around half past five.” Ignis shifts their bodies, Prompto feeling more comfortable with the minor shift. “You may get some rest if you wish.”

“Will you sleep?”

“I think I might.”

He yawns, and rubs his cheek against his chest, pulling his hand away from the pendant. “Okay, Iggy. You’ll say goodbye to me before you leave, won’t you?” He knows it’s a little selfish to ask, but not getting to have another kiss from his lover before they have to part for the day is something he doesn’t want to happen.

“I will.” A hand returns to his cheek, stroking it gently. “Get some sleep, love.”

Prompto tries to form words, but his brain begins to shut down more, resulting in a quiet “Mm…” as his answer. He feels the weight of Ignis’ hand touch his hair, the movement pushing him further into the realm of sleep. He thinks about it some more, but then sleep comes fast, taking him away from his pleasant reality.

***

He wakes up a few hours later, facing the wall. He doesn’t know when he moved during his sleep, but Ignis’ arms are still around him, leading him to believe that the two of them resettled together sometime during their slumber. He feels something hard pushing between his asscheeks, cheeks becoming warm as he realizes it’s Ignis’ cock.

The arms holding him tighten their grip around him, Prompto successfully the small spoon. “Are you awake?” Soft whispers touch his ear, the desire he hears in Ignis’ voice helping to wake him up a bit faster.

Prompto nods his head, rolling his hips back to rub himself against his lover’s cock. “D-Did I do this in my sleep, Iggy?” He tries to control himself, but the more he feels Ignis’ thickness rubbing between his asscheeks, the more he wants to feel it back inside of him. “Have you been trying to see if I was awake for a bit?”

“No. And I think we both sort of did it?” Ignis keeps one arm pressed against his chest, the other dropping to be on Prompto’s hip. “Do you want it again…? One more time before I have to go?”

“Nngh….” He moans, nodding his head as he feels something wet drip onto his ass. “I don’t want you to go…”

“I know, I don’t want to either, but I have to.” More lube is poured onto his crack, and then is pushed inside of him with the tip of Ignis’ cock. “God, I want to stay here all day, and stay buried inside of you…”

Moaning, he pushes his hips back, feeling more of Ignis’ cock penetrate him. “M-Make me beg…” Arching his chest, he drops himself down onto Ignis’ cock, shuddering as it sinks a little deeper into him. “Make me lose my mind…”

“If I’m not buried in you, then my mouth is on your cock.” Ignis growls into his ear, Prompto moaning louder as his words affect him. “Don’t you like how it feels in your mouth?”

“Nnngh...yes, Iggy…” He opens his mouth, as he feels Ignis put two fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them, making lewd noises as he pushes his hips down to meet each roll of Ignis’ hips. The fingers are pulled from his mouth, the saliva clinging to them now spreading on his own cock, as Ignis makes a fist around him. “Your cock is so thick….it feels so nice on my tongue…”

“Hhgnh….Say it again, love…” Ignis puts his fingers back into his mouth, Prompto getting them wetter than before. The bed shifts more with the urgency of Ignis’ hips now rocking faster, sliding his cock in and out of Prompto’s ass. “Let me hear you say that again…”

“My mouth….” He moans, his own saliva now coating his own cock, his hand landing on top of Ignis’ as he starts to jerk himself off with it. “My mouth is so full of your cock, you’re dripping your juices onto my tongue, then pulling it out of my mouth to slap my face with it.”

His lover moans low near his ear, Prompto’s hand moving a little faster. “Is that what you want me to do? Slap your face with it? Would you let me paint your lips with the tip of my cock…?”

Prompto’s eyes roll into the back of his head, as he practically feels the teasing happening. “God,  _please_...I want you to feed it to me, make me choke on it. Make my….nnngh….make me swallow it all, it tastes so good…”

“God,  _Prompto._ ”

He turns his head and finds Ignis’ mouth, kissing him as he grinds himself down onto his lover’s cock, guiding his hand to jerk him off faster. He pulls his hand away from Ignis’, and rests it on top of his forearm, whining as the tip of Ignis’ cock keeps nudging against his prostate. It’s not enough to push him over the edge, but it’s enough to keep him teetering there, making him lose his sense of self as he becomes consumed by the raw lust that he feels for the man turning him into a mess at o’dark thirty in the morning.

Pulling his hips forward, he forces Ignis’ cock out of him, and pushes on his shoulder to make him lay flat on the bed. He straddles his hips, and reaches behind him to find Ignis’ cock, lining it up to his entrance, and feels the tip push into his body. It feels good to be on top of Ignis like this, his knees sinking down into his mattress as he grabs onto the headboard. His chest arches, the thickness of Ignis’ cock pierces him deeper with each slow roll of his hips, his hands clutching tighter to the headboard.

“You look...beautiful….” Ignis keeps one hand on his hip, the other going back to be around his leaking cock. “Riding me like this….It’s perfect…”

“Y-You’re perfect…” Prompto groans, his ass becoming flush with his lover’s balls, then slides back up his cock, only to drop himself back down. “Everything...perfect….Iggy…” He stops using complete sentences, and reverts to only using broken words, pleasure beginning to spread throughout his body.

“Yes, love….Everything is perfect…” A thumb teases the tip of his cock, making him whine lower, almost grunting like an animal as he gets closer to another orgasm. “You do this to me, Prompto….You make me crazy…”

“Good….” He rolls his hips faster, bouncing himself up and down on his lover’s cock.

His fingers dig into the cheap wood of his headboard, hoping that his next door neighbor is not home, or if he is that he’s a heavy sleeper. It starts to knock against the wall, but not to the point where it would be embarrassing. Every thrust is met with another, chasing the orgasm that’s just out of reach. Ignis moves his hand up to the tip of his cock, and with the added pressure around the tip, it’s the final push that he needs to fly. Shoulders dropping, he begins to moan, Ignis’ cock striking him in  _that_  spot to help prolong his orgasm, white bleeding behind his closed eyelids as he comes hard.

He’s flipped onto his back, Ignis’ cock driving deep into him, his lover now kneeling between his legs on the bed. “W-Watch me, love…..Watch me come…” 

Prompto stares up at him, watching the way Ignis’ expression changes as his hips stutter, one final slam pushing his cock all the way into his body. Prompto moans, the fullness returning to his body, making him feel complete. Ignis drops down onto his chest, Prompto putting his arms around him as they both struggle to breathe, their orgasms taking a lot of out them.

“Wow…” Prompto whispers into his hair, keeping his arms around him.

“Mm...yeah…” His lover returns, both staying still. Prompto grunts when his lover pulls out of him, then sighs softly as a tissue is placed against his entrance. “Don’t want to make too much of a mess.” Ignis kisses his chest, then starts to clean him up.

“You don’t have to do that.” He blushes, afraid of having to deal with it on his own. “I can do it.”

“I’m the one that’s made the mess, it’s my responsibility to make sure it’s clean.” Ignis places a kiss on his lips. “No arguing.”

“Okay, no arguing.” He giggles, then groans as his body protests at being awake right now. He yawns, stretching a little with the yawn. “Can we cuddle a little more before you have to go?”

“That was my intention.” Ignis wipes himself off, then returns to spooning him from behind. “Having you in my arms two nights in a row has been nice.”

Prompto nods his head, yawning a little more. “It’s been very nice. It’s going to be real lonely tomorrow night. Or tonight, yeah?” He giggles, patting the arm that’s around his waist. The alarm begins to go off, a wave of sadness manifesting in his body. “No...You have to go already?”

“I didn’t realize what time it was.” The sadness he feels can be heard in Ignis’ voice. “I’m not ready to go yet.”

“I’m not ready for it either.” He turns over to press his face against Ignis’ chest, the alarm going silent. “Did you snooze it?”

“I did not.” Ignis sighs. “I should go. But, you’ve got more Tylenol to take, and more studying to be done before mass this evening.”

His ass doesn’t really feel sore at the moment, but he gets what his lover is saying. One more hug, and then Ignis is off the bed, getting dressed. “Yeah. Got lots of studying.”

“But, we’ll see each other tonight. If only for a few minutes.” Ignis cups his cheek, sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed. “We knew this was going to be difficult.”

“I know.” Prompto pouts, but then turns it into a smile. “Go. I don’t want Father Bradham to be awake when you get back to the rectory.”

“Thank you, love.” Ignis dips down, and presses another soft kiss to his lips, this time taking his time. “Get some more sleep. Don’t push yourself too much today.”

“I won’t.” He watches Ignis head to his door. “Bye, Iggy. Thanks for coming over tonight.”

The hood gets put up, Ignis adjusting his glasses with a warm smile on his face. “It was my pleasure, Prompto. Good night.” He gives a small wave, then leaves his dorm room, Prompto now alone.

Stretching out, he grabs a few tissues to wipe himself off again, then readjusts himself underneath the blanket. Ignis’ smell is heavily prevalent right now on his bedding, and with each deep inhale, it takes him back closer to slumber. As he drips to sleep, he thinks of how difficult it’s going to be for him today, knowing that he’s going to be thinking about what the two of them did together instead of studying. But he’s going to try his hardest, because he has no intention of failing this week.


	11. Setting Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sexual Sunday! :) I hope you will enjoy this update!

* * *

Prompto falls back asleep for another four hours, waking up a little past nine in the morning, the night before feeling a little surreal. The entire weekend is beginning to feel surreal, from when he went to confession on Friday night, to waking up this morning. He knows it’s not, parts of his body throbbing with the memory of what he’d done. Yawning, he pushes the blanket off of his body, and heads into his bathroom, walking carefully to not aggravate the dull pain in his ass.

It’s not the same pain he’d felt yesterday, wondering if it’s because his body is getting used to the foreign object going in in such a manner. After using the toilet, he gets the shower going, then takes a look at himself in the mirror. He gasps when he sees the marks on his neck, his fingers touching the smallish bruises at the base of his neck.  _Well, well, well_. He couldn’t believe that Father Scientia had left such a mark on his body, the elation he feels at having such a mark brings a laugh out of him.  _What’s happening to me?_

Taking the time to wash himself out properly, he doesn’t do the same thing he’d done the day before, his body still spent after their romp before Father Scientia had to sneak out. Once he’s all cleaned up, he grabs some clean clothes from his dresser, and gets ready for his monotonous day of studying ahead of him.

The afternoon appears much quicker than he expects, and with it the countdown to 5pm mass. He finishes the rest of studying prior to having to get ready, confident that he’ll do fine with his first few midterms. He can study more on Tuesday, if necessary, for the rest of his week. He always does this to himself - over studies, then winds up with one of the highest grades in the class. That doesn’t mean he’ll be swayed to do anything after mass tonight. No, he has to get to bed early, so he can get to Lauds on time in the morning.

He pops another couple of Tylenol, the ache in his ass almost nonexistent, but he figures since he’s going to be sitting on a wood bench, it might be to his benefit to prepare himself. Looking out his window, he sees it’s begun to rain, the grounds of St. Lucis University drenched in water. Getting dressed in his ‘Sunday best’, he grabs his umbrella and makes his way across the campus to church.

With ten minutes to spare, he blesses himself with Holy Water, then takes a seat in “his” spot in the church. Pulling out his phone to silence it, he’s surprised to see an unread text message on his phone. His cheeks heat up, as he tilts his phone so that only he can see it after seeing who had sent him a message.

“ _I hope you got a lot of studying done. Stay after mass so that I may see your smiling face?_ ”

Smiling, he starts to type his reply when someone behind him comments on how rude it is to be using a cell phone in church. His shoulders drop, knowing that the person is right - there’s a time and a place, and using it in church is not one of them. He gives a small nod of his head, acknowledging the comment, and turns his phone completely off, hoping that Father Scientia doesn’t question why he’d read the text and hadn’t replied.  _Guess I’ll explain later_.

Music fills the church, the processional hymn beginning the start of mass. He keeps his eyes on his hymnal as Father Scientia walks by, afraid that the person behind him will make another off-handed comment under their breath. Not that he has anything to hide, as people turn to look to their priest as he makes his way down the center aisle, but the guilt of knowing what he’s knowingly choosing to do with him is adding to his neuroses. Maybe he should volunteer to be a reader, so that he can be a part of the mass, and not have to worry about someone saying something to rub him the wrong way.  _No, because then you’ll be thinking about other things while up on the altar, so what would the point be_.

Like right now, as Father Scientia welcomes everyone to mass with a heavenly smile on his face. Prompto looks up at him, and can hear his breathless voice in his ear. How his face looks after reaching his peak, the look of serenity as he calls him ‘love’. He zones out so much, that the person next to him as to nudge him to get him to sit down with the rest of the congregation.  _Yep. Can’t be a reader_.

During the homily, he stares with rapt attention at Father Scientia. Even with hearing the message the day before, it still feels just as new as it had when he’d first heard it. He preaches the same way he leads his History of Religion Studies, which makes Prompto wonder what other classes he teaches, as he wants to learn everything he can from him. Both from an academic, and a personal point of view. By the conclusion of the homily, he’s reflecting on how he can do better to embody what it was about, his eyes not really looking at anything as Father Scientia goes and takes a seat on the altar, as the servers prepare for Holy Communion.

After the blessings, Prompto notices that Father Scientia chooses to go to his side for Communion. He knows it’s because of him. The person who had scolded him before comments on how it always seems Father Scientia caters to this side of the congregation. With his head bowed, Prompto doesn’t bother to say anything, but files it away in his mind to bring it up with Father Scientia later.

“The Body of Christ.” Startled by the fact that it’s already his turn, Prompto holds his palms out in front of him, the soft touch of Father Scientia’s thumb against the center of his palm bringing him back into the present.

“Amen.” He says, then places the wafer on his tongue, blessing himself as the two share a quick glance with one another, before he moves on to take a sip of the communal wine.

As mass draws to a close, he sings the final hymn of praise with the congregation, and stays in his pew, not at all interested in standing out in the rain as everyone leaves church, saved for one more weekend. A few people stay in their pews, most people choosing to leave before the last note has been sung. When the music ends, he picks up his umbrella, and genuflects towards the cross on his way out.

He sees Father Scientia talking to a group of parishioners, hanging back out of sight as most people are greeting him inside of the church due to the inclement weather. When the crowd begins to thin out, he makes his way over to him with a smile on his face. “Good evening, Father. As always, that was a very nice sermon today.”

“Thank you, Prompto.” A hand is extended out to him, to which he takes it and gives it a firm shake. “It’s good to see you here again.”

“It’s always nice to see you, Father.” He lets go of his hand, skin tingling with the heat transferred from Father Scientia’s hand to his. “I’ll see you at Lauds tomorrow?”

“That you will.” They share one more quick look, then Father Scientia diverts his attention to another family who was waiting their turn for the priest to speak with them.

Opening his umbrella outside, he makes his way back across the campus, stopping at dining hall to grab some dinner to take back up to his dorm room, not interested in eating ramen for another meal. He gets undressed, and back into his pajamas, dropping his phone onto his desk. It’s then that he remembers he’d turned it all the way off, and instantly picks it back up to turn it back on.

He receives another couple of texts after it boots back up. “ _Will you stick around after mass?_ ” It must have been in response to his attempt to answer. Another one comes through. “ _Call me before you go to bed tonight? Please? I’m happy you stayed after. Good luck with studying_.”

“ _Thanks, Father. I will. :) It was nice to see you too. I’ll explain what happened when I call. I hope you weren’t too disappointed that I didn’t text you back sooner. ❤︎_ ” Setting his phone down on its charger, he picks up his to go box, and starts to eat his lackluster dinner of rice and vegetables, not interested in the mystery meat they had been offering in the dining hall.

It feels a little weird, not being with the priest at the moment. The last two nights had been very nice, and now that it’s back to ‘reality’, it’s a little difficult for him. Prompto looks over at his bed, and in it he can see the priest laying there, a smile on his face, beckoning him over to the bed. To see it in his mind’s eye, and not see it in reality is a somewhat bitter pill to swallow, but this is the path he’s choosing to be on.  _It’s just one night. You went a week without any outside contact with him. You can handle one evening_.

Loud noises can be heard outside of his dorm room, people returning from their weekends away. He puts on some music to ignore them, and figuring it’s late enough, he grabs his phone and drops down onto the bed. He brings up his call log, and presses the recent call to ‘Ignis Scientia’, and holds the phone up to his ear.

“Why, hello love.” His face breaks out into a smile as he hears Father Scientia’s voice come through the receiver. “Did you finish studying already? I thought you would be calling me much later.”

“Am I interrupting you?” He asks, a little afraid that maybe he did call too early. But his clock shows a little after nine. “I can call you back later, if I need to, Father.”

A soft chuckle makes him relax, as he turns his head to breathe in the lingering scent of his lover. “Don’t worry, Prompto. I was just sitting down to put some final touches on one of my midterm exams. “

“Oh? It wouldn’t be History of Religion, would it?”

“If it was, my lips are sealed.”

“Aww. Meanie.” He laughs, but never expected him to let him know in the first place. “How was your day, Father? Sorry I couldn’t text you earlier - someone in church gave me crap about texting.”

“Did they, now?” The tone the priest uses is difficult to gauge, Prompto unsure if he’s upset, or if he’s just imagining it. “I’m sure they’re one of the ones that likes to be on that one social app when they should be paying attention to what is being said about our Lord.”

“I kinda thought the same thing.” He pulls his blanket up, as he uses his other hand to wiggle out of his pants, coming to love how nice it feels to be naked underneath it. “But, considering I was already feeling a little guilty, I decided not to press my luck.”

A soft sigh comes through loud and clear. “I understand. We knew this would be difficult.”

“I wish I was with you right now.” Prompto pulls off his shirt, and buries himself underneath his blanket. “I feel like I was spoiled by the last two nights, Iggy.”

“I feel the same. Let’s get through this week, and then we can see about doing something together next weekend?”

Closing his eyes, Prompto hums in thought. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to make it to the end of the week.”

“Are you enjoying how my cock feels that much, love?”

The teasing throws him off guard, his body responding to the question with a shiver racing down his spine. “I told you this morning what I wanted you to do to me with it.” He thinks about his erotic confession in the throes of passion, his cock growing hard. “It feels so good inside of me…”

“Your tight ass is something I could stay buried in all night long.” Father Scientia’s voice takes on a richer tone, Prompto moaning softly as he listens to him. “Would you like that, Prompto?”

He moans lower at the suggestion. “You’re alone right now, aren’t you, Iggy?” Reaching down, his hand grabs onto his own cock. “Are you in your bedroom?” 

“I am.” Prompto bites his lip when he hears a low groan come through the receiver. “Do you want to know what I’m doing right now?”

“I hope it’s what I’m doing.” He moves to lay on his back, kicking the blanket off so that he can make a mess on himself. “My hand’s on my cock right now, Iggy…” He half gasps, half moans as he pushes his hand down to the base, his eyes closed as he pictures his lover touching him.

“Tell me more…” Another hitch of his breath confirms to Prompto that Father Scientia is doing exactly what he’s doing right now. “How’s it feel? Does it feel as thick and as hard as mine does right now?”

A low groan comes out of his throat, as he starts to pump his hand. “It feels good, but your hand would feel better.”

“Your  _mouth_  would feel better.”

“God, I want that. I want that so bad, Iggy…” He moans, precum beginning to leak from the slit on the tip of his cock, his fingers accepting the natural lubrication, spreading it up and down his shaft. “I want to taste you again.”

“T-Taste each other at the same time.” His lover moans low, Prompto imagining how good he looks right now. “Would you like that? Your mouth full of my cock, and mine full of yours?”

“Yes…” Nodding his head, he starts to pump his hand a little faster, the itch to touch his hole starting to grow the more he touches himself. “Are you touching y-your….your ass right now, Iggy?”

A deep moan infiltrates his senses, his body shivering at the sound. “I am. Will you play with it soon?”

“Please…?” His hand squeezes up as he strokes his cock, wondering what it will feel like to touch Ignis on that part of his body. “I want to know what it feels like too…”

Panting low moans now are on a constant loop from his lover, each sound bringing him closer to his orgasm. “I want to know what your cock feels like, love…. Will you show me? Take me, and make me come?”

“Until you beg me to stop.” He repeats his lover’s words back to him, cum spilling over the top of his hand as he moans low, his toes curling as his orgasm spreads throughout his body. The choked off sound he hears in his ear lets him know that his comment has helped seal the deal for his lover, the two of them now panting hard in each other’s ear, neither saying a word.

He reaches for some tissue, and starts to clean himself up, limbs still a little wobbly from the aftermath of his orgasm. He tosses them with a weak throw, moving to lay back on his side, eyes staying closed as he breathes in and out. “Are you falling asleep on me, Prompto?” He hears his lover ask, sounding more like himself.

“Maybe.” Giggling, he pulls the blanket closer to his chest. “I’ll see you at Lauds in the morning? I need to sleep, Father. I gotta be rested for my midterms tomorrow.”

Father Scientia’s soft laughter brings a smile to his face. “You will do wonderful on your midterms. And yes, I’ll see you at Lauds, and will hear your confession afterwards.”

Prompto laughs more, giddy from his orgasm. “Maybe I won’t go into too much detail, but you’ll know what I’m asking forgiveness for.”

“Good point. I will. Now get some sleep, love. Sweet dreams.”

“Night, Iggy. Sweet dreams to you.” He pulls the phone away from his ear, and ends the call.

He drops it back onto its charger, and turns off his light, happy that his phone alarm is already set for the following day. He’s too tired to create a new one. His body gives up, sleep claiming him fast as another day is put to rest.

***

“How was your weekend?” Prompto looks up from his notebook, as his best friend takes a seat next to him in class. Luna sets her backpack on top of her desk, and slides into the seat. “Were you studying all weekend like the proper bookworm that you are?”

Prompto laughs, the grey turtleneck he’s chosen to wear today for a myriad of reasons - mostly because the marks on the bottom of his neck have grown more pronounced as time as moved on - slides up to his chin as he nods his head. “I did a lot of studying, yes. How was yours?”

“It was good.” She takes out a blue exam notebook, and sets her pen on top of it. “You seem like you’re in a better mood today than you were on Friday.”

Nodding his head again, he pulls his own blue exam book out and puts it on his desk. “Yeah. I had some time to think about things, and I decided that the way I was acting was silly.” He leans back in his chair, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that because I knew something was up, but didn’t want to press it. Glad i don’t have to now.” Luna leans over, and gives his arm a pat. “Does this mean you’ll go out with Charlotte again?”

“What? No.” He shakes his head, not wanting to seem rude. “No, I’m good there. But thanks, though.”

“What about a different person?” Luna taps her pencil on top of her blue book. “Would that be of interest to you?”

“Luna, you just won’t stop until I’m with someone, will you?” Prompto tries not to sound too irritated. He loves his best friend, he really does - but when she gets into these moods, he doesn’t benefit from it at all. “Is Noctis pushing for another double date, or are you?”

“It’s almost your birthday. No one should be alone on their birthday, Prompto!” She turns to look at him, giving him the same eyes he’d seen at the animal shelter last week. “Please? One more date.”

“Look, can’t we get through midterms first? Let me get through this week, and then we’ll-”

The door opens, and in walks Father Scientia, dressed in his formal cassock for the day. He forgets what he’s saying, eyes drawn to the presence of the priest as he looks more handsome than he remembers him looking earlier in the day. Prompto had mentioned casually in the confessional booth how nice he looks in his more formal priest attire, so seeing him wearing it makes his stomach flip flop.  _It’s because of me_. That morning had been an interesting one, to say the least.

Lauds had been nice and quiet. The usual crowd had shown up for the first mass of the week, Prompto staying to the back of the church like always. Afterwards, he’d entered the confessional last, and had confessed his sins to his lover, without going into major detail. He knew that if he had done that, he would have been a mess for the rest of the day, and with midterms beginning, he couldn’t afford to allow that to happen. Father Scientia had given him his penance, giving him the Lord’s blessing. It had felt a little weird to confess of his sins of the weekend to the man who he had been doing them with, because it sort of felt like fake absolution, but he knows it’s not. Or, he hopes it isn’t. He’s tired, and doesn’t want to be stuck in the internal dilemma of ‘is this wrong’. He  _knows_  it’s wrong, and is charging full steam ahead with the knowledge, the two of them making that decision together. On his way out of the booth, he’d casually said that he wouldn’t mind too much if his lover wore his formal cassock to class, to which he’d received no answer to. But seeing Father Scientia standing up at the front of the class, a venti cup of some sort of coffee beverage placed next to a stack of tests, he knows that his lover had taken heart to his request.

“Alright, everyone. I’d ask how your weekend was, but I’m sure that all of you were studying diligently for your midterm exam.” Father Scientia holds up the test, the class as a whole groaning. “I would think you would be happy to have this test today, as you won’t have to endure a lecture from me on Wednesday. Unless….you prefer to take the midterm exam on Wednesday?” Father Scientia reaches for his briefcase. “I’ve got a lesson that I could teach-”

“No!” The class shouts, Prompto keeping his head down as he sees his lover’s mouth turn up with a smirk. If he looks at him for too long, he’ll forget about where he’s at, and regard him in the same manner he’d gotten used to over the weekend.

When he lifts his head, he sees Father Scientia looking towards him, the smirk turning to a hint of a smile, Prompto returning it without hesitation. He shifts a little in his seat, breathing a sigh of relief when Father Scientia looks away first. “Since the lot of you wish to not be in my presence on Wednesday, we will proceed with the test today. But you had better be ready to learn the following Monday. As well as have your research papers ready to turn in.” Another loud collective groan sounds in the room. “Do  _not_  turn your test over until you’re told to.”

The tests are passed out, Prompto grabbing one from the stack, and passing it backwards. He keeps it face down on his desk, sneaking another glance at the priest. He sees him standing in front of the class, arms crossed over his chest, making sure that no one turns the test over before the entire class has received it. “Alright. You’ve got 50 minutes to complete the test. Good luck.”

He picks up the packet, and opens his blue book, saying a silent prayer to God that he will do well on his test. With his scholarship, if his grades drop, then he’s put on probation. And he can’t have that. One of the reasons why he’s so focused on his studies is because he knows if he messes up, then it’s over. So, his paranoia keeps him in check. It’s worked well the last two years, no reason why it wouldn’t in his third year at St. Lucis. His eyes read the first question, and he breathes a sigh of relief, knowing exactly how to answer it.

Prompto finishes his test with eight minutes to spare. He’s not the first one finished, but he’s close. Walking up to the front of the classroom with his backpack hanging off of one shoulder, he sets his blue book down, and puts his test on the pile already created on the desk. “Enjoy your week, Father.” He sees his lover lift his head, the look in his eyes making him wish that the rest of the class wasn’t there.

“Good luck on the rest of your midterms, Prompto.”

Licking his lips without meaning to, he sees a slight blush appear on Father Scientia’s cheeks, his eyes going to the white collar tucked into the top of his cassock. He nods his head, and turns to head towards the door, his hormones going haywire. Once outside of the classroom, he goes down the hallway, and leans against the wall, waiting for Luna to be finished with her exam.

His best friend walks out a minute before the end of their class, looking a little put out. “What’s the matter?” He asks, as the two of them begin to walk away from the classroom.

“That test was difficult.” Luna has a pout on her face. “Too many similarities. I hope that I did well. I don’t want to do bad in this class.”

“I’m sure you did great.”

“You’re only confident because Father Scientia likes you.”

“What??” He stops walking, seconds away from a full fledged panic attack. “Why would you say something like that?”

She eyeballs him with her eyebrow raised up. “What do you mean? It’s obvious you are one of the best students in the class. Of  _course_  he’s going to like you because you contribute to the class more than most students.” She shakes her head, still giving him a strange look. “What’s the matter with you?”

“N-Nothing.” He shakes his head, a nervous laugh leaving his throat as they start to walk again, heading to the parking lot together. The remark had thrown him off guard, and considering the weekend he had just had with the priest, it hits a little too close to home. “How’d your other tests go today?”

“Not too bad.” They get to her car, and he stands next to the driver’s side, helping to close the door for her. “So, when can we talk about your birthday?”

“After Friday.” He sticks his tongue out at her, as she starts the car. His phone vibrates in his pocket, but he ignores it for the moment. He’s still a little rattled by Luna’s comment about his behavior in class.  _Has my attraction to him over the course of the semester been that obvious? Crap_. “And why can’t I just hang out with the two of you? Or is that too weird for your boyfriend?” He teases her, the smile growing on his face as she glares at him.

“I just want you to be happy.”

“Luna, I promise - I’m very happy right now.”  _I can’t tell you why. I’m sorry_. The small pit in his stomach begins to ache, hating that he has to lie to the person he’s so close with, but it’s necessary because he knows that she would never understand. “All I want to do is spend time with you, and I guess Noctis. Let’s just leave it at that, okay?”

“What if Noct-”

“Luna.”

“Fine. I’ll bring it up again on Friday.” She rolls her eyes, and waves her hand. “Do we have a date to go to the animal shelter on Thursday?”

Prompto nods his head. “Why? You want to go see Pryna again?”

“Maybe. I was thinking about adopting her and that other dog, Umbra.”

His mouth drops open. “Really?? Oh, wow! Yeah, okay! Let’s go on Thursday, late afternoon? I’ve got my last midterm at noon.”

“Sounds good to me! You off to the library?”

A car honks its horn, making it clear that they want Luna’s parking spot. During exams week, the student body becomes more aggressive than normal, everyone strung out due to the stress of midterms. “Yep! Go, before they start throwing food at you.”

“Let them. I’m starving.” She laughs, and rolls up the window, then backs out of her spot.

He waves, and then starts to make his way towards the library when he remembers his phone had vibrated in his pocket earlier. Pulling it out, he takes a look to see who had decided to text him, and starts to smile when he sees who it is.

“ _Are you done for the day? Would you like to grab some dinner with me this evening?_ ”

“ _Depends. Are we going to go to that diner again? Or can I pick a place? ;)_ ” He enters the library, and makes his way up to the third floor.

His phone vibrates a few moments later. “ _Where did you have in mind? Remember, I’m a poor priest. :(_ ”

He laughs out loud at his lover’s text, shaking his head as his fingers tap on the keys. “ _I have means to pay for my own dinner, thank you very much_.”

“ _Shall I meet you after Vespers?_ ”

“ _Sounds like a plan, Father_.”

The library provides the perfect place for him to study, the not-so-subtle quietness around him helping him concentrate. His concentration starts to wane a few minutes before his alarm is set to go off, reminding him it’s time to head to the church for Vespers. Hoping that this will be enough for his tests tomorrow, he packs his things up, and makes his way across campus to the church.

Listening to Father Scientia preside over mass, Prompto lets his mind wander in a way he hasn’t allowed himself since their dalliance began. His mouth recites the words of the mass from rote, but his mind entertains the idea of sneaking into the church with his lover, doing things that he’s only dreamed about. Had it been a week ago, and he thought about these types of scenarios, he would have felt an immense guilt at having such licentious thoughts in a holy place. There is subtle guilt staying on the edge of his conscience, but he knows that he’s made his decision to pursue this avenue with Father Scientia. It’s amazing what an eye opening weekend can do for a person.

At the conclusion of mass, he stays in his pew and waits for Father Scientia to return to the nave. The church is empty, Prompto sitting alone in his pew. Holding his Rosary in his hand, he decided to work on the penance he was given earlier in the day. His heart begins to beat faster as the sound of distinct footfalls echo in the almost empty church. Keeping his head down as he prays his last Hail Mary of the decade, he lifts it up when the footsteps stop, turning to look at the person standing next to his pew.

“Good evening.” Father Scientia is dressed in his cassock, the vestments he’d worn during mass no longer on his body. “Are you ready to go get something to eat?”

He puts his rosary away, and nods his head. “Yes, Father.” He takes a quick look around, confirming that they are still alone, and lifts himself up onto the balls of his feet to press a quick kiss to Father Scientia’s lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” He smiles, dropping back down to his feet.

“Don’t let me stop you from doing it some more, if you’d like.” Father Scientia’s hand touches his face, his thumb coming to rest underneath his chin, guiding Prompto to tilt his head to the side. “Would you like another?”

Nodding his head slowly, his eyelids begin to close as his lover’s pliant lips return to his own, his mouth opening to feel the thick wet muscle inside of Father Scientia’s mouth. His eardrums begin to ring with the sound of his own heartbeat, both excited and scared at the same time as their kiss becomes less sweet and more provocative. He soon finds himself sitting back down on the pew - no, not sitting.  _Laying_  down on the pew, his lover laying on top of him, their clothed arousals coming into contact with one another.

“W-What are we doing…?” He moans softly, staring up into Father Scientia’s green irises.

He hears himself ask the question, but he doesn’t bother stopping as he lifts his hips up to grind more against the firm mound pushing against his own cock. “Do you want me to stop?” The look of want in his lover’s eyes lets him know that he’s feeling the same sort of arousal.

“My mind says yes…” Rolling his hips more, he rubs himself against the priest’s arousal, arms lifting up to lock around his neck.

“But your heart…?” Their lips hover close to one another, as their hips continue to roll, frotting against one another like a couple of horny teenagers. Not at all the appropriate behavior for persons of their age. “What does your heart wish, Prompto…?”

The tip of Ignis’ tongue flicks his cupid’s bow, making him release another moan, fingers touching his lips to keep him quiet. “I wish you could put it inside of me…” He tries to focus on looking up into Father Scientia’s eyes, but everything is a blur, as the pleasure begins to take over his body, the lust taking control of his brain - trying to get what it wants. “I want to feel you again...”

“I wish for that as well…” Their grinding becomes more aggressive, Prompto getting close to an orgasm with minimal touches. “But I don’t have anything on me at the moment….I’m sorry, love…” Father Scientia kisses the side of his neck, Prompto lifting his hand to bite down onto his fist, muffling his own noises as he’s pushed closer to an orgasm. “You’ll feel me soon. I promise…”

“D-Do you?” He lifts one leg, and puts it around Father Scientia’s waist, moaning low as he starts to hump him in earnest. The sound of his wallet scraping against the pew bench as he lifts his hips up sounds loud in his own ears, but he can’t stop what he’s doing. It feels too good. “P-Promise me, Father…”

“You have my word.”

Their mouths come crashing together, the added force of their pelvises grinding against each other bringing another wave of lust through his entire body. He starts to come, clinging himself to his lover’s body as he keeps rubbing himself against him, the peace of release bringing a smile to his face. He hears Father Scientia moan low near his ear, and soon feels more wetness against his clothed cock, a sharp shiver skating down his spine, recognizing that his lover has just come as well.

It takes them both a few minutes to come back, the reality of what they’ve done in the pew causing them both to have wide eyes. “W-We…” Prompto whispers, shocked by his own actions.

“Perhaps we should put boundaries on ourselves.” Father Scientia sits up, pulling Prompto up into a sitting position with him. He looks around the sanctuary, neither of them hearing the door open, but that doesn’t mean it hadn’t. “We’re alone, but still. That was careless on both of our parts.”

He nods his head, reaching down to adjust himself, the wetness not bothering him too much. “I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry, Father.”

“I’m at fault just as much as you are, Prompto. No apologies are necessary.” Father Scientia stands up, and looks down at himself. “I need to go and change. May I meet you out front of the church?”

Prompto pushes some of the hair off of his head, and nods. “Yes, Father. I’ll wait for you outside.” His eyes close when he feels his lover kiss him softly on the lips. “Father…?”

“I’ll see you soon, love.” Green eyes sparkle with mirth as Father Scientia pulls away from him, and walks up towards the altar, heading back to the sacristy to go to the rectory.

He rubs his hands over his face, shaking his head as he looks up at the cross.  _I’m sorry. Please, don’t punish him. Punish me, if you need to. I should have stop us, but it’s hard, Father. It’s hard, because I care for him so much. I’ve missed his touch for most of the day, and to feel it again was perfect. I’ll be better tomorrow_. He says a quick prayer, then picks up his backpack. Heading to the bathroom at the front of the church, he cleans himself up as much as possible, grateful that his cum hadn’t seeped into his dark jeans, making it easier to disguise what had just happened. He then heads out of the church, pleased to see that he is still alone in the nave.

Father Scientia joins him five minutes later, back to wearing black slacks and another St. Lucis sweatshirt. “Will the diner be sufficient for the evening, love?” His lover asks, as he approaches Prompto, no one in the vicinity to hear his term of endearment.

Readjusting his backpack, he gives a nod of his head. “Sounds perfect, Father.”


	12. Panic! at the Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! Here's today's update! ^_^ Please enjoy!

* * *

As they approach the nearby diner, Prompto sees it’s more crowded than normal, students holed up at tables doing last-minute studying for their midterms. He does a double take, afraid that he’s seen some people from his History of Religion class, but looking at them again, he realizes they are random strangers. Still, the spike in his anxiety has made him look around the restaurant more, as Father Scientia approaches the hostess stand.

“What’s wrong?” Father Scientia asks him, as the woman starts to lead them to a table near the back. She talks over the din, allowing the two of them to have a somewhat private conversation, as they’re shown where they’ll be enjoying their meal from.

Prompto shakes his head, then sits down first, Father Scientia sitting across from him, a worried look on his face. Someone comes and asks for their beverage order, and once they’re gone, Prompto meets his lover’s eyes. “It’s really busy in here tonight.”

“So? Isn’t that a good thing?” Father Scientia asks, his foot knocking against Prompto’s, a smile on his face. “More people means less attention on us. We’re just two men deciding to have a nice meal together.”

He snorts, and shakes his head. “First of all, you’re a professor. Second of all, you’re a priest at the university’s church. So, instantly, you’re of celebrity status. What if people recognize you?”

“What if they do? Are priests not allowed to go outside, and enjoy the simple things in life?”

“No.” Prompto shakes his head, ducking his head down when he sees Ignis’ eyes widen in surprise. “I don’t mean it the way you think I do, Iggy.” He’s quick to correct himself, looking across at him, as he sees his lover relax.

“There wasn’t a problem when we came here two weeks ago. What’s changed?”

Looking around the room, he exhales. “It’s midterms. Students are staying at the school until late hours, camping out at the library, coming here to feed their body before feeding their mind. Everyone is trying to study last minute.” He picks up his menu, but doesn’t see the items on the page, trying to deal with his anxiety without causing a scene. “I thought I saw someone from my, I mean  _our_  History of Religion class. How would you explain to them why we’re eating together?”

“Not that it’s any of their business, but I would explain to them that I had asked you to join me for dinner. Simple as that.”

“No, Iggy. It’s not that simple. Not when you are who you are.” He picks up his napkin, and starts to fiddle with it, slowly becoming more anxious the longer they sit together. “Two weeks ago, this place wasn’t as packed as it is now. And the people that were here, they were of a different generation. Not packed to the gills with St. Lucis’ student body.”

“If you are uncomfortable, we can go find another place to eat.” Ignis offers, a hand touching his knee underneath the table. “I don’t want to cause you duress right now. I was hoping to have a nice meal with you - dutch - since I know I won’t be seeing you in an academic setting for another week.”

Knowing that he’s being a bit high maintenance, he tries to shake his head no, but winds up nodding instead. “Please? Can we go? I’m sorry, Iggy. Really. I am.”

“No, I understand.” They both stand up, having only ordered water. “Why don’t you go wait up front, while I explain to the waitress that we’re leaving?”

A hand touches his forearm, Ignis giving him a reassuring squeeze. He nods his head again, eyes beginning to well up with tears as he realizes what’s happening right now, all because of him and his delusions. “Thank you.” He gives him a weak smile, then heads back towards the front of the diner, keeping his head down.

Ignis appears at his side a few minutes later, the two of them walking out of the diner together without anyone stopping either of them. As they make their way down the street, Prompto stops walking, and looks up at his lover. “I’m sorry if I acted irrationally back there.”

“Don’t be sorry. I understand now why you were hesitant. It’s okay. Would you like to go find somewhere else to eat, or would you prefer to head back to your dormitory?” The two of them step to the side, out of the path of anyone walking down the block. “It won’t upset me if you would rather go and get an early night’s rest.”

He sighs, torn between wanting to spend more time with his lover, and knowing that it might be beneficial for him to go and get an early night of sleep. “I feel like I failed tonight, Iggy.” He looks down at his feet, pushing his hands into his jacket pockets, his backpack feeling like it weighs a million pounds on his back. 

“You did no such thing.” Ignis shakes his head. “You need to be honest with me, though. I thought it was perfectly fine eating in the diner together, but your aversion to my ‘celebrity’ status seems to make it difficult for you.”

“Can you blame me?” He asks, trying to make him understand. The priest had yet to put his hood back up, making it very clear who he is. As if on cue, two people across the street call out to Father Scientia, and the man waves at them. It’s the first time he’s seen it happen, and it’s as surreal as he expects it to be. “See? What if they had been in the restaurant?” Prompto begins to feel like he’s been punched in the gut, not knowing how to place these feelings he’s experiencing.

“What if they had?” The light reflects off of Ignis’ glasses, the man tilting his head down to look at him better. “Would that have bothered you?”

“Only because of what we…” He stops himself short, head snapping back and forth in case anyone around them is paying them attention. “You know what I want to say.”

Ignis nods his head, but keeps his distance from him, Prompto torn between being relieved and wanting to feel his arms around him. “We talked about this. You knew what this would mean.”

“I know.” He groans, shifting the weight of his backpack, rocking back on his heels. “You don’t think I know that? It’s just….” He drops his voice, and speaks near his shoulder. “I can feel the bruises on my neck throbbing right now. You marked me, but if anyone sees them, they’ll wonder who they’re from, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to say. Except the obvious.”

“That they’re not from me.”

“Right.” He sighs, and shakes his head. “Maybe I should just go back to my dorm. Otherwise, I’m going to keep being upset for no good reason.”

“Don’t say that.” Ignis puts his hand on his shoulder, and Prompto’s first reaction is to pull away, but keeps himself still to feel the gentle touch of his lover. The  _safe_  touch of his lover, as no one would question why the priest is so chummy with him. “Your feelings are very valid, and I want to help.”

“Hah.” Prompto looks up at him, a sad smile on his face. “I appreciate that, Father.” With the recognition, he doesn’t feel safe addressing him by his first name any longer. “I guess we’ll figure things out.”

His lover nods his head, giving his shoulder a little squeeze, and then lets go. “May I walk with you back to your dorm?”

“I think I would prefer to be alone right now.” He hears himself say the words, but whether or not they’re true doesn’t matter, because they’ve already been said. “Clear my head.”

“Then, I will wish you a good night. I will see you at Lauds?”

“Yes, Father.”

They both say a silent prayer before parting, Father Scientia giving him a blessing. As he walks back to the dormitory, he thinks about what happened.  _We were supposed to have fun. Why did I have to ruin it all?_  The guilt he begins to feel about his behavior has him walking slow, not really interested in returning into his dorm room. He should have accepted Father Scientia’s invitation to walk with him back to his dormitory, the thought of when they had done that the last time together making him sincerely wish he’d said something other than what he had said. Their ‘secret’ seemed to be easier to keep when the campus didn’t feel as busy as it does right now.  _Just need to get through midterms_. He nods his head, and enters the dormitory, heading up to his dorm room by taking the stairs, giving himself a physical workout.

Exiting the stairwell, he starts to walk towards his dorm room, and stops when he sees someone standing outside of it. His stomach drops, and his head turns towards the stairwell, wondering how in the world did this person beat him back to his room when he can see their shoulders rising up and down, the hood on their sweatshirt pulled down far enough to obscure their face. He wants to cry, out of happiness or frustration he isn’t sure.

He walks past the person, and unlocks his door, and leaves it open as he enters it. He drops his backpack on top of his desk, as he hears his door close. Turning around, he crosses his arms over his chest and looks over at the man who is lowering the hood that he’s wearing. “What are you doing here? And how did you get here before me??”

“I used to run track in high school and college.” Ignis stands near the door. “So, I ran here in the hopes that I would beat you.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Walking over to his small fridge, he grabs an unopened bottle of water, and tosses it to him. “Why? Why did you do that?”

The water is caught with one hand, Ignis unscrewing the cap with a fast twist, and then begins to gulp water down. Prompto watches as some dribbles down his chin, heading down the length of his neck, inadvertently licking his lips as his eyes are drawn to Ignis’ Adam’s apple going up and down, the white collar poking out of the top of his sweatshirt. Once the water is gone from the bottle, it’s set on the dresser, near the blooming flowers. Ignis wipes his mouth off with the cuff of his sleeve, and then looks over at him, fingers touching the blooms.

“I came here because I didn’t want our night to end on a strange note. I know I could have just as easily called you, but I wanted to see you alone.” Finally, the man moves to be close to him, and pulls him into a hug. “I hated making you upset back there.” Ignis whispers into his ear.

Closing his eyes, he sinks against his body, holding tight to him. “How do you think I felt?” He replies, sniffling a little. “I know I was acting dumb. I’m sorry. I wanted to stop, but I was scared that someone would see us together.”

“And people did. And nothing bad happened to either of us.” Ignis pulls back, and cups his face, Prompto turning to rest against his palm. “Those people that said hello didn’t question, didn’t say anything mean about you, or something of the sort. They said hello, and then moved on with their night. Just as we would have done at the diner, had someone come up to us.”

He goes and sits down on his loveseat, putting his elbows on his knees, releasing a frustrated groan. “I know! And I know that I said I wanted this, even with the complications that I knew were going to be a difficult challenge. But after the weekend…”

“After the weekend we had, it’s difficult to go back to a ‘normal’ routine.” The empty spot next to him disappears, as his lover takes a seat next to him. Ignis holds his arms out, and Prompto moves to sit on his lap, facing him as he pushes his chest against his. “We’ll figure this out. You’re right - the diner was much more crowded tonight than it was the last time we were there.”

It feels nice to sit this close to him, without having to think about anyone seeing what they’re doing. “Maybe we can try to do it again next week? After midterms are over?”

“I would like that.” A kiss touches the corner of his mouth, Prompto turning his head to receive another kiss on his lips. “Before I let you get on with your evening, I do have one favor to ask you.”

Not ready to say goodbye, but he knows that he should get a little bit more studying done before he sleeps, he leans back on Ignis’ lap and looks into his eyes. “What is it, Iggy?”

“You said I marked you, and that the marks are still visible.” The blush on his lover’s face could rival the one slowly creeping onto his own cheeks. “May I see them?”

Prompto grabs onto the top of his turtleneck, his ass now resting against Ignis’ knees, and pulls it down low enough to expose the base of his neck. “See?” He turns his head from side to side, showing his lover what had been left behind on his body.

“Are you upset that they’re there?” Fingertips touch one mark, then the other, sending a slight chill down his spine. “Because I seem to remember  _someone_  telling me to mark them.”

Holding onto the turtleneck with both of his hands, he holds onto it a little tighter as Ignis’ fingers touch them a little more. “I’m not upset. I just need to be more conscientious of my wardrobe choices the next few days.” He tilts his head back a little, moaning softly when he feels Ignis’ breath against his neck, his lover’s lips touching one mark with a light kiss. “S-Stop...what are you doing…?”

“I want to heal them…” Ignis bites down on his earlobe, giving it a little tug. “But since I can’t, how about you return the favor to me?”

His breath hitches in his throat, feeling suddenly parched at the suggestion made by his lover. He gives a small nod of his head, his hands letting go of his turtleneck, and going to the neckline of Ignis’ sweatshirt. Pulling it over his head, the sweatshirt gets dropped to the floor. He sees the black clerical clothing, the white collar hidden underneath it - what signifies him as a man of God. His fingers tremble as he reaches to the back of his neck, and undoes the hook, taking the white collar away. He remembers how adamant he’d been when the priest had removed it that first night they’d done anything together, and now here he is, taking it off on his own accord.

“Would you like my help?” Ignis’ voice is low, both soothing and erotic at the same time.

Shaking his head, he unbuttons two buttons on Ignis’ clerical shirt, exposing most of his neck to him. With a deep breath, he starts to kiss his neck, sliding up higher onto Ignis’ lap as his lips touch the base of Ignis’ neck, resting a little above the clavicle. He leaves a few wet kisses, then opens his mouth and gently bites down, eyes closing as he listens to the low moan his lover makes. His arousal triples, his pants becoming painfully tight as he feels a similar hardness touch his as he begins to roll his hips.

A hand touches the back of his neck, and holds him in place, fingers threading through his hair as he bites down with a little more force. “ _Yes_ , love…” Ignis moans more, Prompto groaning in response to the fingers tightening in his hair, as he begins to suck a mark onto his lover’s neck. “God, that feels good…”

He pulls back to admire his handy work, pressing a soft kiss against the broken capillaries. “Would you like another? So we’re the same?”

“Do it.”

Already moving to the other side of his neck before he hears his lover’s request, Prompto finds himself rolling his hips more, needing that extra little bit of friction against his clothed cock as he latches his mouth on the opposite side of Ignis’ neck. The hand on the back of his head tightens its grip, Ignis’ other hand holding onto his hip, guiding him on how to frot against him, as he bites down harder on his neck, sucking a mark that will rival the marks on his own neck.

Pulling away, he licks at it, but doesn’t stop rubbing himself against Ignis’ body. “W-We should stop…” He moans, lowering his head until his forehead is touching his lover’s forehead, both taking laborious breaths. “T-Tell me to stop, Iggy….”

“I’m afraid I can’t…” The hand on his hip holds onto him with a little more force, as Prompto slides himself further up his lap, as he starts to really go to town. “I want it too, Prompto…”

“T-Take off your pants….” He grinds himself against him more, his entrance beginning to twitch with the ache of wanting him to feel him inside. “Please…”

“No…” Ignis shakes his head, their movements becoming more urgent, the physical ache of wanting more present in both of their actions. “I don’t have...anything to make it….not hurt…”

He whines low, hating that they have to be dependent on lubricant, but he’s not about to try it without anything. “Fine…” He rocks himself more against him, and after a few good rubs, he slides off of his lap, and kneels on the floor between his legs. “Take it out for me, then? Please, Iggy….You know I want it…”  _I always want it in my mouth_. He bites his lip for extra effect, staring up at him with need in his eyes.

The speed at which his lover undoes his pants and takes his stiff cock out for him makes Prompto giddy with excitement. Salivating, he stares at the plump piece of flesh. If he couldn’t have dinner with his lover, then this is the next best thing. His lips rub against the tip, smearing precum all over them. “ _Paint my lips”_. He groans at the memory from Saturday night, and then pulls the tip of Ignis’ cock into his mouth, his tongue accepting the weight with no issue.

“God, I’m already on the edge, love…” Ignis moans, Prompto loosening his throat as he feels him start to slide in and out of his mouth. “Your tongue is to die for….”

Taking the compliment to heart, he begins to bob his head, alternating shallow swallows to deepthroating his lover’s cock. It’s become so much easier to take more of him in, Prompto savoring each suckle he gives to Ignis’ cock. When he begins to feel him throb against the back of his tongue, he pulls his mouth back until it’s just around the tip. When he feels the first bits of cum land on his tongue, he pulls back even further, rubbing his tongue directly over the slit as it keeps flowing out of Ignis.

“Prompto….” His lover groans, as some cum starts to drip down his chin, much like the water had earlier. He pulls the tip back into his mouth, and swallows what’s left of his lover’s orgasm, his cock still incredibly hard. As Ignis begins to soften against his tongue, he sits back on his knees and stares up at him, a smile on his face.

“Thank you.” He kisses the tip again, licking a little of the excess dribble off the soft crown, before tucking him back into his underwear. “That was exactly what I needed.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ignis releases a breathy chuckle, getting himself back into order. “Come up here, so that I may take care of you?”

He nods, and moves to sit back up on the loveseat, groaning low as Ignis undoes the button on his pants, and pulls his cock out. “You make me so crazy, Iggy…” He leans his head back, moaning lower as his cock is played with. “All I’ve wanted to do tonight is be alone with you like this…”

“Then I’m glad I followed you home.” His lover bends over at the waist, and puts his lips around his cock, Prompto almost exploding at the first touch, but reins it in.

It doesn’t take him very long to get off, the pent up frustration from earlier, mixed with their earlier frottage and Ignis coming in his mouth making him a loaded gun. The wet heat of Ignis’ mouth feels so good around his cock, that it’s almost too painful to keep himself in check. But after a few bobs of Ignis’ head, it’s all over for him. He jerks forward, his hand grabbing onto Ignis’ side as he releases a loud moan, his body giving out as he’s sucked dry by his lover.

“Now we’re even.” Ignis lifts his head, wiping off his mouth with the pad of his thumb. Prompto reaches forward, and pulls it into his own mouth, then the thumb is taken away, and replaced by Ignis’ tongue. The two of them kiss each other with a fierce passion, both moaning as their fluids are transferred back and forth, creating a mixture that’s equally sweet and sinful at the same time.

Prompto nods his head, pulling back from his lover’s lips. “Even.” He giggles, and puts his pants back on. “You have to go soon, don’t you?” He looks over at the clock, and sees that it’s late.

“I’m sorry.” His lover nods his head, as the two of them stand up together, both wobbling a little before regaining their equilibrium, holding onto each other to stay upright. “But, we’ll see each other at Lauds.”

Putting the white collar back around Ignis’ neck, he picks up his lover’s sweatshirt and watches him pull it over his head. “We will.” Prompto nods, smiling as he gives his lover a hug. “I’m really glad you ran here. I wasn’t expecting this at all.”

“I thought we needed it. And I was right.” Ignis lowers his head, and kisses him again before putting his hoodie back on, after placing his white collar back around his neck. “In case we can’t talk after mass, I wish you luck on the rest of your midterms.”

“Thank you, Iggy. That means a lot.” He smiles, and opens the door for him. “See you in the morning?”

“Good night.” Covering his face, Ignis walks out of his dorm room, leaving him alone.

Going over to his bed, Prompto gets undressed and flops down onto it. He contemplates about studying a little bit, but with how tired he feels at the moment, he knows it won’t amount to anything. So instead, he gets under the covers, and falls fast asleep, the memory of Ignis’ mouth on his body carrying him off to dreamland for the night.

***

At Lauds the next morning, he sees Father Scientia wearing a higher collared robe, a giveaway of what they had done together the night before. He’d slept well, just like he has the past few nights, both out of relief at admitting his feelings and having the opportunity to get rid of his sexual frustration with his lover in some form or another over the course of those nights. He feels good - refreshed even, ready to take on the world.

As he muddles through his midterms, the studying he’d done over the weekend proved to be a big help in two of his classes. Having the material fresh in his mind helped him to get through the tests at a faster pace than the rest of the class. He hadn’t been the first one to finish - he never is, and finishes with confidence each time.

In between a break between classes, he heads to the student center to grab some coffee and food to help get him through the next part of the day. Sitting down, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, and decides to send his lover a text. “ _I saw your collar was a bit on the high side this morning, Father. Everything alright? ;)_ ”

“ _Whatever gave you the impression that something was wrong? It was a bit chilly this morning. ;)_ ” The text comes through five minutes later, Prompto wondering what the delay had been for, but then remembers that he’s in class at the moment.

“ _Why are you texting me back! Shouldn’t you be proctoring your exam right now?_ ”

“ _I am capable of multitasking. How could I ignore a text from you, when it’s usually me that sends a text first?_ ”

Laughing, he types back, forgetting to chew the food in his mouth. “ _I’m trying to get better at it! Are you going to be saying mass tonight?_ ”

“ _I am not. I will be gone until Saturday_.”

His stomach drops, going through his mind if he’d informed him he’d be leaving. “ _Oh? Is everything okay?_ ” His finger trembles a little as he tries not to think negative thoughts, but they are quick to manifest regardless if he wants them to or not.

“ _Remember Father Bradham going to our sister parish on Friday? Well, they’ve asked me to come and lead their daily masses starting this evening. One of their priests had an unexpected family emergency last night_.”

He exhales, breathing a little easier as he rereads the words sent to him. “ _I thought I had forgotten. :-/ Thank you for telling me, Iggy. :)_ ”

“ _I was going to tell you, but I didn’t want to distract you from your midterms. Are they going well?_ ”

“ _I appreciate that. And yes, they are. I’ve got one more today, and then another tomorrow and Thursday, then I’m done for the week_.”

Picking up more food, he sets his phone on the table, but then is quick to pick it back up when he sees it’s a photo message that’s come through. Ducking down, he covers his phone with his hand to see the image of his lover’s neck, the bruises dark, but not quite as dark as the ones on his own neck. “ _Do you like your handiwork? I was rather impressed when I saw them this morning_.”

“ _Warn me. I’m in the student center eating. *o*_.”

He touches the image, then quickly deletes it, afraid that he might accidentally save the picture. And how would he explain to anyone that decided to go through his phone why he had such a picture on his phone. “ _My face wasn’t visible. But I understand, I will ask next time if it’s safe to send you a photo of that sort_.”

“ _You sending me photos will never be safe. Now my pants are tight, and I’ve got to go to my next midterm soon. ;A;_ ” Shifting a little, his arousal is slow to go down, the image of his lover’s marked up neck turning him on in a bad way. “ _And you’re telling me I won’t be seeing you until Saturday? So rude_.”

“ _You think I’m rude? I see how it is, love_.”

Prompto laughs, and starts to type more. “ _Alright, I have to go now. Don’t fall in love with anyone at the new parish, okay? I’ll see you on Saturday?_ ” Staring at the words, he wonders what had possessed him to say something of the sort, when there has been no declaration between either of them. But it was too late to take it back, as another text message pops up onto his phone.

“ _I’m sorry to inform you, but you are the only one that has a hold on my heart. No one can come close to how much room you take up in it_.”

His head slams down onto the table, blushing a bright red as he tries not to make a noise at the text Father Scientia had just sent to him. “ _You’re going to give me a complex. I’ll see you in a few days. I’ll miss you_.”

“ _I won’t be able to text you, because they are basically in a dead zone. :( I will miss you more, love_.”

“ _Doubtful. Okay, go back to watching your class. What if someone was cheating while you were being negligent? For shame, Father_.”

“ _And I just laughed, and the students all looked at me. Thank you. I’ll see you in a few days_.”

Giddy with the knowledge that he had made Father Scientia act in that way, he types one more reply to him. “ _Bye, Iggy. ❤_.”

He picks up his tray, and walks over to the garbage, throwing away his empty container before returning the tray to the area to be cleaned. Torn between being happy that he got to talk to Father Scientia so much during his break, and being sad that he won’t be seeing him until the weekend, he decides to be a combination of both. With Father Scientia gone for the next few days, it gives him the time to finish up his paper for History of Religion, as well as gives him time to focus on studying for his last two midterms. With a smile on his face, he heads to his next midterm, wanting to review his notes a little bit before the exam is set to take place. Knowing that he doesn’t have to wonder if Father Scientia will be texting him or not gives him the freedom to not worry for a few days.

At least, he  _hopes_  that will be the case.


	13. Friendly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sexual Sunday! ^_^ I hope you will enjoy today's update! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

* * *

After his last midterm, Prompto heads out of the building, and makes his way to the student parking lot. He’d told Luna to pick him up there, since they had a standing date to go the animal shelter. And today is the day that she’s going to be picking up her new housemates, assuming she actually is going to go through with it. He sees her waiting for him at the curb, and hops into the backseat, dropping his backpack onto the floor behind her. Prompto leans forward, resting his arms on the back of the seats, as he looks at his best friend. “You sure about this, Luna? This is a big step.” Her boyfriend is sitting in the passenger seat this afternoon. “Noct - have you told her what a commitment this is?”

“Why are you talking about me as if I’m not even here right now?” She huffs out, turning the key, the car starting. “And don’t you  _dare_  say anything bad about me!”

“I don’t know what I could ever say that would ever make that a thing.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders, then looks back at Prompto. “I’ve told her, and she seems to think she’ll be able to take care of them. I even tried to get Ravus to give his input.”

His eyebrows raise up, surprised to hear Luna’s brother was brought in on this. “Really? And what did he say?”

“He thinks they’re adorable, and he can’t wait to meet them.” Luna looks at him through the rearview mirror, a happy smile on her face. “So, you can stop worrying. I’m going to do this. I should have done this last week.”

“Does this mean you won’t be going with me anymore?” He leans back against the backseat, not really interested in going through the front window if Luna happened to get them into a car crash. “How am I going to get there with no ride?”

“Buy a car?” Noctis suggests, Prompto rolling his eyes at the suggestion. “What? Did I say something wrong?”

“I’m going to St. Lucis on a full scholarship. What makes you think I’ve got any extra money to get a car?” Prompto sighs, shaking his head. “If I could, I would.”

“It’s why he still lives on campus.” Luna turns the music down to a reasonable level, allowing them to have a conversation without shouting. “I keep telling him to come move in with me. We’ve got plenty of room in our apartment.”

Before things had begun with Father Scientia, he had contemplated taking up his best friend on her offer, but now that that’s a thing, he definitely does  _not_  want to move off of campus. “That’s a great idea. Prompto, why don’t you do that?” Noctis turns around, looking over his shoulder. “I could help you move your stuff. It wouldn’t take that long. Then, you’d have access to wheels.” 

“No, I’m good.” He loves his friends, always trying to do the best thing for him. Even when it’s not what he wants. “You guys always try and talk me into moving in with her. What’s going to happen when you guys finally get serious, and decide to take the next step?” 

Luna laughs, shaking her head, but he sees Noctis turn his head to avoid looking at either of them. “We’re not going to be doing anything like that until we’re both finished with school. What we have right now is perfect. Right, Noctis?”

“Yes.” The short and sweet answer should surprise him, but it doesn’t. Not when Noctis is the king of to the point answers.

They pull up to the animal shelter, not very many cars in the parking lot. “Prompto, you’re done with midterms now, right?” Luna asks, as they get out of the car together.

“....Why are you asking?” He stays to the side, as Noctis and Luna walk hand in hand together towards the entrance of the shelter.

Wanting to see what she will come up with when he knows exactly why she’s asking keeps an amused expression on his face as he sees her look a little put out. “You know why I’m asking!”

“After the dogs.” Opening the door for the both of them, he hangs back and walks inside behind Noctis, the smell of the kennels hitting his nostrils.

“No more avoiding it!”

He nods his head, smiling as he watches her go over to the front desk. Leaning over the counter, he greets Sarah like an old friend, who gives him a big smile. “You know why we’re here.”

“To hang out with the animals again?” Her giggly laugh brings out a laugh from him as he shakes his head. “Awwww. But, I know. Miss Luna called yesterday. The pups are all ready, waiting for you. We just need you to fill out some paperwork.”

“I’m so excited!” Luna exclaims, practically jumping up and down as Sarah gives her two different clipboards. “Oh, this is going to take awhile, isn’t it?”

Prompto grabs onto Noctis’ arm. “Come on. Want to go see some of the animals? Sarah, is that okay?”

“It’s fine! You know where to go.” She waves at them, giving them the go ahead.

“Don’t have too much fun without me!” Luna calls out, going over to a chair to sit down. “Noctis! No more pets!”

“Right.” Noctis walks next to Prompto. After a few quiet minutes, he clears his throat, Prompto turning his head to look at him. “So, you guys like to come here and hang out?”

Chuckling, he nods his head. “Father Scientia gave me a penance that allowed me to choose somewhere to go and donate my time, and this is where I chose to go. Since then, we’ve gone a few more times to hang out with the animals.”

“So, you came out here out of moral obligation? I don’t get your religion at all.” The two decide to go and visit the felines first. “Why did he tell you to do that?”

“As an act of forgiveness for my sins.” Prompto is used to defending his religion with people, a lot of them not understanding his devotion to the church. “There are many different options when it comes to penance, and he thought it would be a good change of pace for me if I donated my time, instead of saying the usual prayers.”

The two sit on the floor, both holding kitties in their arms. Prompto’s cat is happy to be curled up on his lap, whereas Noctis’ cat has a little fire in him, Noctis more than happy to play with him. “Right, I understand that. What I don’t understand is what sorts of things are you doing that make you feel like you’re sinning? Like, you go to church so much. How much sin can a person do when they’re there day and night? No offense.”

“None taken.” A nervous laugh comes out of him, hoping that Noctis takes it for being nervous about talking about this sort of stuff, and not because he knows exactly what type of sinning he does that requires extra penance. “Well, I have perverted thoughts, just like anybody else.”  _That isn’t too far of a stretch_.

Noctis pauses playing with the cat to look at him. “And that’s something you confess to the priest? How often do you go to confession?”

“Ah, hah hah.” He pets the cat on his lap a little more aggressively, the cat protesting with a soft ‘meow’. He changes the speed at which he touches the cat, the feline returning to purring softly. “I like to begin the week with a clear conscience, and end the week with one. So, Monday mornings, and Friday evenings.”

“And in between that time, how much sinning do you think you engage in?” Noctis picks up the cat, and walks over to another one of the cages, grabbing another cat to play with.

_As of late? A lot_. He stands up, and holds his own cat, and goes and gets another cat for himself. “It’s tough. What you consider sinning, and what I consider sinning might be two different things.”

“Okay. Can I ask you a really personal question?”

Prompto thinks about it for a moment, and decides that whatever Noctis wants to know, he’d be willing to answer him. “Sure.”

“Do you jack off a lot?”

His face burns, realizing that he’d walked into that question. “N-No, I don’t.”

“Then, if you have perverted thoughts, what do you do with them? Shun them away because your religion teaches you that they’re bad to have?”

Picking up one of the toys for the cat to play with, he drops it on the floor to get their attention before answering Noctis. “It’s not that simple of an answer. Yes, my religion teaches that having sexual thoughts are inappropriate, and that it’s better to abstain from having sex until you’re ready for marriage.”

“So, you’re going to remain a virgin until you get married?” Noctis’ back is turned towards him, the cat he’d been playing with now tuckered out and laying on his lap. “What a waste.”

“Why is it a waste?” As easy as it is for him to talk to Noctis’ back, he makes a point to move so he can be in his line of sight. “You’re having sex with Luna, right?”

“Yeah. We’ve been sleeping together since we were in high school.”

“Right. I know that.” He remembers when Luna had confessed to him about their first time. “Why is what I’m choosing to do with my life matter?”

“I guess it doesn’t.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders, looking up at him. “But, it seems like a waste. There’s plenty of nice people to date. Like Charlotte.”

“Not this again.” Groaning, he shakes his head. “I told Luna, she was nice, but wasn’t for me. I appreciate you guys wanting to look out for me, but I don’t need you to set me up with anyone.”

“Can I ask you another personal question?”

Wanting to be transparent with him, Prompto nods his head. “Go ahead.”

“Are you gay?”

Out of all the questions, he knows he should have expected this one to come up. Especially given his stance on Charlotte, and how the two of them continue to ask him about her. It causes anxiety to enter his system, as he tries to think of the best way to answer this question. “Does it matter if I am or not?”

“I don’t think so, but doesn’t your religion have a different stance?”

Remembering the first talk with Father Scientia, he begins to relax. “Yes, the church used to shun homosexuality. But it’s no longer like that.”

“How can you be sure? Your religion seems to have a lot of ultimatums when it comes to how you should practice, and how you shouldn’t.” Noctis looks at the two cats, who are now more interested in playing with one another than either of them. “For a religion to make you feel guilty about having normal thoughts doesn’t seem like a very nice religion to be in.”

“Do you have perverted thoughts? Do you jack off?” He asks, retaliating by asking him the same questions. Noctis nods his head. “Why do you jack off? Don’t you have Luna? Why do you need to do that when you have her?”

“It’s just something I do. It’s not like I’m constantly jacking it.” Noctis lays down on the floor, and grabs the cat’s attention, who pounces over to him. “Sometimes you gotta rub one out to feel better about things.”

It’s more or less what Father Scientia had said to him, in so many words. “But you didn’t answer my question. Why do you do it, if you have her? Does she know you masturbate?”

“I’m sure she does.”

“Why do you think that? Do you think she masturbates?”

“I sure as fuck hope she does, as I tend to think about her doing that when I need to take care of myself.”

He rolls his eyes, the blush on his cheeks returning at the lewd comment. “What I’m trying to ask you is, why do you feel the need to masturbate, when the two of you are in a committed relationship, having sex with one another?”

“Because she’s not around me twenty-four hours a day. Because like you, I have perverted thoughts. And when I get those, I tend to run with the fantasy and get it out of my system.”

“Do you always think about her?”

“Usually.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I can get turned out by thoughts of her, or maybe I watch some porno, and I like what’s happening on the screen, so I decide to jerk off to it.”

Prompto tries not to turn away from him when they get to a subject he knows nothing about. “So porn helps to alleviate that itch?”

“Have you never watched any before?” Prompto shakes his head. “Holy shit. Your religion is the worst, Prompto. You’re missing out on so much good shit.”

“But I’m trying to tell you, it doesn’t matter to me. What the church provides to me, it’s enough. I can come up with my own fantasies without the aid of pornography.”

Noctis snorts. “My friend, you may say that, and you may convince yourself of that, but we’re both men. You can’t deny your biological needs.”

“I’m not saying I do, I’m just saying that-”

“What are you two still doing back here?” Luna pops her head into the room, both of them clamming up as she looks back and forth between them. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Prompto picks up the cat, and returns it to its cage. “Did you get all your paperwork finished?”

“Almost. But I hadn’t seen either of you in a bit. Are you having with with the kitties, Noct?” Luna goes over to where her boyfriend is sitting on the floor, and crouches down behind him.

“It’s fun.”

“Sounds like it.” She looks over at him. “Is he just being a big meanie, Prompto?”

He shakes his head. “No, we’ve been playing with the cats. Want us to come out there and keep you company?”

“No, it’s okay. It’s probably going to be another fifteen minutes or so. I’ll come get you guys when we’re ready to go?”

Prompto smiles, and nods his head. “Okay!” He looks at another cat, and pulls it out of its cage, draping it over his shoulder. He sees Luna kiss Noctis, then leaves the two of them alone.

“Do you want to know a few good sites to watch some porn?” Noctis stands next to him, putting the cat he’d been playing with away, and grabs one last cat. “I’ve got a bunch.”

“What part of I don’t need that do you not get?” He groans, petting the cat that stays draped over his shoulder. “Or are you just offering, because you think that will help me with my confession on Friday night?”

“You go to church twice a day, right?” Prompto turns to look at him. “Morning, and night, right? Do you go once on the weekend? Or twice a day then too?”

“No.” He shakes his head, and leans against the wall, the cat now nuzzling the side of his neck. His turtleneck shifts a little, but what’s underneath the fabric stays hidden, Prompto’s heart beating a mile a minute as the cat keeps nudging him. Pulling it away, he sets it down on the floor and stays close to it as it starts to roam. “I only go once.” He sees Noctis about to say something, then finishes his thought. “Once on Saturday, and once on Sunday.”

“So, you go ten times during the week, and then twice on the weekend. Have you always been this way?” Noctis asks, setting his own cat down. “I don’t remember.”

Prompto watches the two cats begin to play with one another. “No. Back in high school, I’d go to Bible study on Tuesdays, and after being confirmed I’d help out with the new group on Thursdays, and then go to mass on Sundays.”

“Then, why do you feel the need to go so much now? Is it because you’re going to the university?”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Everyone's out partying, doing things that I don’t really care for. It feels nice to be at church that often. It helps keep me grounded.”

“Yeah, right. I bet you have a crush on one of the priests there.”

Doing his best to not let the blind panic take a hold of him, he laughs and shakes his head. “No, it’s not like that. One of our professors is a priest at the university church. I’m sure Luna’s told you about him.”

“Right. That guy that was outside the church when we picked you up with Charlotte.” Noctis nods his head. “So, since she’s a no go, and you didn’t really tell me if you’re homosexual, would you want to go on a double date with one?” 

His mouth drops open, staring at him in shock. “What? No! Why would I want to do that? Just because I didn’t say if I was or not doesn’t mean I’m open for the opportunity.” Being comfortable with Father Scientia is one thing, but this is a bit too much.

“I didn’t mean to come across as offensive.” His friend offers him an apologetic smile. “Look, I know Luna wants you to be happy, and I guess she thinks that since we’re so happy, if you had someone in your life like that it might help make you happy.”

“That’s what I don’t get. I  _am_  happy.” Prompto picks up the cat that Noctis had taken out, and holds it close to him. “I can be a devote church goer, and still be happy.”

“Right. I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to upset you, Prompto. Really.” Noctis picks up the other cat, the two of them putting them back in their kennels. “You know I think you’re a good guy, and I’m glad that you and Luna have each other. I’ll try and get her to chill about setting you up with someone.”

The two of them stand close, and taking the initiative, he gives his friend a hug. Noctis returns it, the two sharing a nice friendly embrace. “Thanks, Noct. If you can, great. If not, then it’s fine. I can deflect her some more.” He chuckles, wiping his eyes a little. Not really crying, but a little emotional from the wild conversation they had just had.

“I get it. I know it can’t be easy for you, but I’m glad that you have your church to help keep you happy.”

“It does. It really does.” He smiles, wiping his eyes more. “You should come to a Sunday mass! Well, one when Father Scientia is presiding. His sermons are the best.”

His friend pats his shoulder. “No, thanks. I don’t really do religion very well. Had my fair share of being forced to attend when I was younger. I think I’m good for the rest of my life. Or, at least until I get married.”

“Good point.”

The door pushes open, Luna poking her head in again. “Alright! We’re about done out here! You guys ready to go?”

“Yep!” Prompto walks out with Noctis, the two heading to the front of the shelter. “Ooh! Look at those two!” He approaches Pryna first, who is sitting patiently, looking prettier than he remembers her, and starts to scratch the top of her head. “Hi, pretty girl!”

“I can’t believe you’re getting both.” Noctis kneels down next to him, scratching Umbra’s head. “But, I guess you can’t really break up this pair, can you?”

“Nope. I’d never want to either.” Luna hands Sarah a cashier’s check. “I know that isn’t the amount we discussed, but I’d like to donate the rest to the shelter.”

“Wow! Thank you so much! If you ever need a vet, let us know and we’ll be more than happy to set up the appointment for you. It’ll be our pleasure.”

Luna holds both leashes in her hand, and smiles. “Thank you.”

The three head outside, and Prompto gets into the backseat with both dogs, who flank him on either side. “So, what are we going to go do now?” He asks, after buckling in, and making sure both dogs are secure.

“I think we should take them to the park.” Luna turns around, and makes a face at both dogs. “What do you two think? Should we go play in the park for a bit?” 

Ducking down to be behind Pryna, Prompto speaks in a high voice. “Yes, please! Let’s go play in the park!”

Both Luna and Noctis laugh, the two dogs barking along with them. “Fine. We’ll go to the park by my apartment. You’re not doing anything for the rest of the day, right? You need to be back at school for Vespers at 6?”

“Yes, please.”

Noctis looks back at him, a thoughtful look on his face. “We’ll make sure you get back in time, Prompto.”

The car engine starts, both dogs sitting at attention. Prompto puts his hands on both of their backs, happy to be surrounded by the two dogs, and his friends. He meets Luna’s eyes in the rearview mirror, a bright smile on her face. “To the park!”

***

He makes it to Vespers with five minutes to spare, covered in grass stains but he doesn’t care. He’s seen people attend mass on Sunday wearing filthier garb. His clothes are dark, and the stains aren’t that apparent, but he knows they are there. He blesses himself with holy water, then takes a seat in his designated spot, and waits for Father Bradham to begin mass.

It’s been a long two days. He tries to put it into perspective of the previous week, when he’d willingly avoided Father Scientia, and how difficult that had been on him. This week, it’s equally as difficult, but for entirely different reasons. His lover had told him that he wouldn’t be able to text or talk due to horrible service, but he still checks his phone in the off chance that he might receive a message from him. It was bad on Wednesday, but with the distraction of his last midterm, and then the animal shelter, it had been a bit easier today. But seeing Father Bradham up on the altar, his heart aches, missing someone he knows he shouldn’t be missing in such a manner.

As mass concludes, he walks to the dining hall, wanting to pick up something to eat before heading to his dorm room. He starts to think about what he and Noctis had talked about while they had been alone, and he wonders if he came off as too stand-offish towards him. It had been a long time since the two of them had had such a frank conversation, and it worries him that he may have been more abrasive than he’d meant to be.

He piles a few different items into a to-go container, not realizing how hungry he was until the smell of food hit his nostrils. When he gets back to his dorm room, he sits on his loveseat, and puts in a dvd. The flowers are starting to wilt, but he had managed to dry out one of the dahlias, and it’s now sitting on the corner of his desk in a small vase he’d found in the campus store. Setting his food on his lap, he folds his hands in a prayer position. “Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy Bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen.” He makes the sign of the cross, then picks up his fork to begin eating.

About halfway through the movie, the conversation with Noctis creeps back into his mind, and how nonchalant he’d been about watching porn to get off. Prompto had thought about it a few times, wondering what sorts of things he could find on the internet, but his conscience had always told him it was bad. That voice in his head has been more lax as of late, and now that the seed has been planted, his curiosity begins to grow.  _Curiosity killed the cat._  He tries to repeat it over and over in his head, but his hand is still reaching for his laptop and earbuds, as he keeps his dvd playing.

Having no idea where to begin looking for porn, he debates in his head for a good five minutes whether or not he should text Noctis and ask. But then decides that maybe that’s not such a good idea, because then it would prove to Noctis that he was right, and he doesn’t really want that. Plus, what if he’s with Luna right now, and she asks him what he’s asking him about instead of sending her a text.  _Damn it_. Pulling up an incognito browser, he types into the search engine bar ‘free porn’, and leaves his finger hovering over the enter key. His heart is beating fast, his palms are beginning to sweat as he stares at his finger.  _What’s the worst that’s going to happen?_  He sighs, and lets his finger drop, the enter key going down, and soon an assortment of free sites pop up in less time than it took for the button to be pushed down.

“Pornhub? Youporn? Oh my God, is that like YouTube??” He stares at the screen. “Why would you do that??” He sets his laptop down on the loveseat next to him, and looks back up at the screen, the movie at its halfway point.  _Is Father Scienta going to be upset with me for looking at this sort of stuff? Or is he going to tell me it’s human nature to be curious?_  Having no idea what sort of porn he should look for, he thinks about what he likes having done to his body, and decides to see what sort of videos he can find. “Oral? Blowjobs? What the hell should I put?”

Prompto puts the laptop back onto his lap, and clicks on the first site that came up with his search. His mouth drops open as he stares at the home page. There are  _naked_  people on the screen, the thumbnails for the videos showcasing a variety of options. Two females touching each other, a woman licking some large cock, a woman taking cock, a man eating a girl out. It’s too much. He rubs his eyes, and tries not to panic, even though he can hear himself breathing hard. He drops his fingers onto his keyboard, and moves the cursor to be in the search bar on the site, and types in ‘blowjob men’. That does  _not_  work. He deletes the search, and types in ‘gay’, instead of ‘men’ and is brought to a page where it’s a bunch of guys in the act of fellatio.

He clicks on the first video, having no idea what to expect, putting his earbuds in because he does  _not_  want anyone to hear what he’s watching. He stares at the screen, watching as the way the person being serviced rolls their hips, pushing their cock into the person’s mouth. When he hears them start to choke, he immediately stops the video, not at all interested in listening to someone gag on something they’re willingly taking into their mouth.  _Gross_! He shakes his head, laughing at himself, wondering how he could have thought that this would be sexy.

But then his eyes go to the side, where he sees thumbnails of actual gay sex, and his brain stops working. Through the simple act of dragging his mouse over a video, he sees it begin to play a sample, and after a few seconds, he clicks on the video and it comes up onto his screen. Leaning back against the loveseat, he sees his pajama pants begin to tent, his body responding to the actions happening on the screen, the video playing for maybe twenty seconds.

“Yeah, right there…” The person on the bottom, who’s on all fours, is pushing their hips back but the person that’s inside of them stops, and instantly the bottom is whining. Prompto groans, shaking his head as he watches it play out more, his eyes going to the way the bottom’s cock seems to bounce between his legs.

A loud slap to the person’s ass makes Prompto release another groan, his hand slowly slipping down his pants to touch himself.  _This is what I’m supposed to do while watching, right? Touch myself?_  He moans low, squeezing his cock, precum dribbling from the tip as another smack to the bottom’s ass sends a jolt through his body. He imagines being the person on the bottom, Father Scientia the one behind him, teasing him. His ass begins to tingle when another slap occurs, wondering if that would be something his lover would be interested in trying.

“Oh, yeah….” The bottom moans, Prompto’s shoulders hunching forward as he starts to stroke himself to the rhythm the two follow in the video. “Deeper….Fuck me deeper, big boy…”

It’s then that the image in his mind changes, and he begins to imagine himself being the one with control, making Father Scientia into a mess. He humps his hand, remembering the way Father Scientia’s mouth had felt on his cock, the wet heat it provided probably won’t compare to what it will feel like to be inside of him, but it doesn’t matter. The image starts to shift again, as he stands behind Father Scientia in the church, the two people in the video moaning together as their bodies slap against each other. The sounds add to the fantasy, as he pictures himself plowing his cock into the priest’s ass, as he recites the prayers for the congregation, the church dark except for the candles lit on the altar, bathing their sin in front of the cross in muted light. He jerks himself off faster, moaning incoherently as he hears Father Scientia moaning for him, grinding himself back against Prompto’s cock as they both get closer to an orgasm. It’s the mental image of defiling both the altar and Father Scientia that pushes him over, the sounds of two in the video still at a fevered pitch, his own cum dripping down the sides of his cock as he embraces the orgasm he’s just had.

Breathing nice and slow, he uses his clean had to shut down the incognito browser, not bothering to finish the video because what for? He’s already had an orgasm, and doesn’t have the energy to have another one. He thinks about how this is the first time he’s imagined something so vividly, as he usually dreams about these scenarios.  _Maybe I’m becoming more comfortable with knowing what I like_.  _No matter how lecherous the thoughts are_. Closing his laptop, he gets up and grabs a few tissues, wiping himself off before going to his television to turn the movie off, then strips off his clothes. Totally drained after the events of the day, he gives his phone one last look - still no text from his lover - and then drops down onto the bed, completely naked, and falls fast asleep.

***

Following Lauds in the morning, he grabs some breakfast and takes a long walk around campus, happy to be off for the day. He’s not trying to count the hours down until tomorrow, because that would make him some love sick fool, but every time the bell tower chimes, he gets a little happier. Because the chimes signal that time is indeed passing, and before he knows it, it’ll be Saturday, and he’ll be able to see Father Scientia again.

The day seems to drag on when he returns back to his dorm, the campus becoming quiet again for the weekend, now that midterms are over. He tries to pass the day by napping, but succeeds in only sleeping for a half hour before his brain turns back on and demands he do something else. Deciding to watch another movie, he looks over at his laptop, and shakes his head -  _no, once was enough_. He’d already finished the research paper that Father Scientia had assigned to them, so that’s out.

He picks up his phone, and sees no text. Trying not to let it bother him, he pulls up his ongoing text with Luna. “ _How are the doggos? Did they settle in okay last night?_ ”

“ _They’re perfect!_ ” The text is accompanied by an image of both Pryna and Umbra, who are sitting on either side of Luna, while Noctis is off to the side. “ _So, now that midterms are over...Can we talk about your bday now?_ ”

Trying not to be too annoyed by the question, when he knew very well she would ask, he types up a response to her. “ _Yes. What do you want to do?_ ”

“ _I thought we’d go to that new show they’ve got going in downtown Insomnia. My father can get tickets for us, since it’s the show to go to right now. Then, maybe some dinner? What do you think?_ ”

“ _So, you me and Noct?_ ”

“ _If that’s okay? You could bring a friend if you want_.”

Prompto raises up an eyebrow, wondering what in the world that could mean. Who would he bring? He doesn’t really have any friends, unless this is the work of Noctis. Would it be okay to invite Father Scientia to go with them? How would he even explain that to them? ‘Ah, yeah. This is my friend, but he’s also my professor and priest. Oh, and we like to have sex.’  _Hah_.

“ _Thanks for the offer. Maybe I will. :) Have fun with the pups this weekend! <3_”

“ _You have a good weekend too! Think about it, ok? Let me know on Monday? :)_ ” 

“ _Will do_.”

He drops his phone, and rubs his eyes. His phone chimes, informing him that there’s only twenty minutes until Vespers, surprised by how fast the afternoon had passed. Standing up, he puts on a light sweater, and heads to church, wondering how he should censor himself during his confession after mass. Since it will be Father Bradham, he figures he could confess to his perverse thoughts, but that’s it. No need to go into what he and Father Scientia had done together on Monday night, nor what he had done the night before.

After mass concludes, he heads to the bathroom, the last cup of water he’d had before mass deciding to expel itself from his body. He washes his hands and makes his way back out to the church, waiting his turn for penance. A person comes out of the vestibule, and with no one else waiting, he gets up and heads into the confessional booth, closing the door behind him.

Making the sign of the cross, he kneels in front of the small screened window, and folds his hands in prayer. “I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been five days since my last confession.” He keeps his head bowed, trying to get through this as easily as possible. “Since then, I have committed mortal sins.”  _Too many, if I could be honest with you_. He sighs a little, and then composes himself. “I continue to have thoughts of an impure nature, ones that I know I should not be thinking about. For these and all the sins that I have committed during my life, I am deeply sorry.”  _Truly_.

“Only impure thoughts?” His head snaps up when he hears the priest’s voice, his stomach dropping.  _That’s not Father Bradham’s voice_. In fact, most of his body drops, his eyes straining to see the silhouette of the priest through the screened window. “I know that those aren’t the only sins you have committed this past week, my son.”

A hand touches the screen, and without thinking, Prompto puts his over it. “Y-You’re right. I’ve done more than just have impure thoughts, Father. My brain is controlled by the lust that it feels, and I can’t seem to stop it. Every thought that I have is one that I hope becomes a reality, and I know that to be wrong.” The pressure against his fingers makes him giddy, Father Scientia on the other side returning the pressure.

“We are all mortal, so these thoughts will always be a part of us. It’s how we act on them that separates those from the saints, and the sinners.” The pressure against his fingers disappears. “Your penance will be to say two full turns of the Rosary. Your sins will be forgiven.” Prompto bows his head, and nods. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.”

“For His mercy endures forever. Amen.” He blesses himself, Father Scientia’s words still echoing in his ears.

Taking a chance, he returns his face close to the screen. “Come visit me tonight? I’ll leave my door unlocked. If you can, that is.” He can’t keep the happiness out of his voice, as he stands up. He doesn’t wait to hear a yes or a no, choosing to walk out of the confessional booth, almost skipping out of the sanctuary, excitement coursing through him.

_Father Scientia is back early!_  He knows that his lover will be coming to his room. There’s no way he would say no to that invitation.


	14. Jackpot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! ^_^ Please enjoy today's update!

* * *

Prompto returns to his dorm room, still giddy from the fact that his lover has returned a day earlier than he expects. He wants to question Father Scientia why he didn’t text, why he didn’t call to let him know he would be there tonight, but then he remembers how he had felt in the confessional booth - hearing his voice when he had expected to hear Father Bradham’s , and that feeling is something he won’t forget for a long time.  _How did I get like this?_  He laughs at himself, taking off the sweater he’d worn to mass, and tidies up his room a little bit, wanting to kill time until Father Scientia shows up.  _If he does_.

Time seems to crawl forward, each minute that passes has him anxious for the next. He puts on Netflix, finding a movie that he hopes will distract him, but his eyes keep going to his door, wondering when it will open and reveal his lover. The later it gets, the more he thinks he imagined it all, and he’s probably in the church still, having fallen asleep while waiting to go into the confessional booth. 

The door to his dorm room creaks open a little past eleven, almost the same exact time it had opened last weekend. He sits up, completely alert as the door opens more, and reveals his lover dressed in his St. Lucis hoodie, and a pair of worn jeans on the lower half of his body. Prompto jumps up when the door closes, and practically leaps into his lover’s arms, who is quick to hold up his arms to accept the embrace he’s attacking him with.

“I can’t believe you’re back early!” He hugs the priest tight, one arm tucked under Father Scientia’s arm, the other thrown over his shoulder. “God, I’ve missed you so much!”

“I couldn’t wait to get back to see you.” The words are spoken near his ear, Prompto squeezing him a little bit tighter at the remark, neither of them letting up on their hug. “Their Vespers mass is held at 5 on Fridays, so as soon as it was over, I raced back over to St. Lucis.”

He keeps his face against his lover’s neck, the black clerical clothing nowhere to be seen. “I can’t believe you surprised me like that.” He kisses just below Ignis’ earlobe, still standing on the balls of his feet.  

“It was unintentional. When I didn’t see you out in the church waiting for confession, I assumed you had left for the night and were not going to confess your sins to Father Bradham. Hearing your voice was quite the surprise.” Ignis follows him, as he drops his feet back down to the ground, both of their arms staying secure around one another. “I take it you were in the bathroom?”

Laughing, Prompto nods his head. “Yeah, I had a bottle of water before going to mass. Usually I’m okay, but I guess God had a different plan for me tonight.” He rubs his face against the side of his neck, making little noises as he tries to control the total happiness he’s feeling right now. “Were you always going to come back early??”

“No.” The two start to walk over towards the loveseat together, Ignis sitting down first, then pulls Prompto to sit on his lap. He leans against him, happy to be in this position again, happy to have him back in his room, and just plain ecstatic to be with him period. “I did not lie before. I was supposed to return tomorrow, but the priest that had the emergency returned this afternoon. Out of courtesy, I led Vespers, even though he’d been there with me.”

“Well, I’m happy that things seemed to work out.” He wiggles a little on Ignis’ lap, loving the cheerful laughter he hears coming out of his lover. “Have I told you I missed you? I missed you a lot this week. Did you miss me?”

“I always miss you when we’re apart, Prompto.” Ignis touches his cheek, drawing him down towards his lips, to which he can’t refuse. The kiss is soft and sweet, with the promise of something more, but for now, it’s all that’s shared between the two of them. “Being unable to see you every day, in one form or another was...a challenge. That is for certain.”

Wanting to be closer to his lover, he slides off of his lap, and grabs his hand. “I know what you mean. Not that Father Bradham isn’t wonderful for the parish, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss your presence in church, Iggy.” He smiles, and pulls him over towards the bed, sitting down first as he watches Ignis slip out of his shoes. Sliding over on the bed, he leaves enough room so that he can join him.

“I’m proud that you were willing to tell him about your perverse thoughts.” The bed shifts with the additional weight of his lover’s body on it, the two keeping their clothes on as Prompto grabs the blanket and pulls it up to cover the both of them. “When I didn’t see you, I thought you were going to wait to confess on Monday, when you knew I would be the one to hear your confession.”

Their faces come close together, the tip of Prompto’s nose touching Ignis’. “I had thought about it, but then I decided that it wouldn’t be worth it. Besides, I didn’t tell the full truth to you either…” He feels his cheeks heat up, as he thinks about what he had done the day before, making no mention of it during his confessional.

“Oh?” His lover puts his hand on his face, Ignis’ thumb rubbing against his cheekbone. “What did you leave out? I hope you didn’t find someone else while I was away?”

“What? No!” Prompto shakes his head, scooting himself closer, wanting to be in his lover’s arms. Ignis pulls him to be against his body, one hand slipping under his shirt. He doesn’t shy away from the ticklish touches, breathing a little heavier as he feels Ignis’ hand slide up towards his chest. “I told you, you’re the only one I want. Even if my friend wants me to date, I think I made it clear to her that I’m good.”

“If it’s not that, then what is it, love?” One finger gently brushes against his nipple, Prompto not expecting it. He responds with a sharp intake of breath, then releases a soft groan as the finger swipes against it a second time. “Should I stop touching you? Is it proving to be too much for a distraction for you?”

He pushes his chest forward, as the tips of Ignis’ finger rub around the areola. “D-Don’t stop. I can handle it. I can talk to you…”

“Are you sure about that?” Two fingers hold onto his nipple, then gives it a little pinch, making Prompto’s stomach roll, his arousal growing. “What did you leave out of your confession this evening?”

His eyes close, as he feels Ignis’ lips start to touch the side of his neck, the fingers on his nipple giving it another firm pinch. “God, please….N-Not right now….I can’t…”

“But you just told me you could.” Ignis reminds him, skirting his lips against the length of his neck, his warm breath causing Prompto to shiver. “Which is it, love? Touch you, or don’t touch you?”

Torn between wanting to feel more of Ignis’ hands on his body, he knows he owes it to his lover to be completely honest with him. “D-Don’t touch.” He reaches under his shirt, and pulls Ignis’ hand away from his body. He blinks a few times, then looks up into his lover’s eyes, the glasses gone from Ignis’ face, giving him a clear view of his green irises.

“I won’t.” His lover’s hand now rests on his hip. “Tell me? Before I begin to wonder what you’re so worried talking to me about, giving my mind the time to jump to the wrong conclusions.”

“You do that too?” That comment surprises Prompto, figuring that Ignis would never jump to any conclusions when it comes to himself. “I thought I was an open book.” He releases a nervous laugh, trying to think of the best way to tell him what he did last night. “Okay, here it goes. This is what I was going to confess to on Monday.” He takes a deep breath. “I looked at pornography for the first time last night.”

The laughter that rings in his ears makes him pull his head back, eyes opening to take in the relieved look on his lover’s face. “Is that all? You had me worried that you had done something with someone else.”

“I just told you that you’re the only one I want. What makes you think I could do this with anyone else?” Prompto shakes his head, cheeks still burning with embarrassment about his confession. “I’ve never watched a porno before!”

“What made you decide to watch one now, then?” The hand that’s on his hip gives it a little jostle, before Ignis’ hand slides down towards his ass. “Something must have sparked the idea in your head.”

“You’re not going to shame me for watching something like that?” He asks, still feeling mildly embarrassed by the confession. “Isn’t it wrong to watch something of that nature? Isn’t it a sin?”

Ignis nods his head. “Yes, it’s a sin, but so is what we’re doing right now. Would it help you to feel better about what you did if I told you I’ve looked at that sort of material myself?”

“What?!” Prompto’s shocked by the question. “No, you can’t have looked at porn before.”

“Why not?”

“Because! You’re a priest!”

His lover lowers his head, and brushes his lips against the tip of his ear. “I’m a priest that is in bed with you right now. A priest that  _enjoys_  being in bed with you, with or without clothes on. A priest that thinks about you day and night. I think watching a little pornography is the least of my moral worries, love.”

“R-Right.” Hearing it all said so casually still causes him to have a minor panic attack, but then the warmth of Ignis’ lips touching the corner of his mouth brings him out of it, remembering that this is the path they’ve chosen to be on together. “Well, I’d never done it before last night, and I still feel a little weird about it.”

“What did you watch?”

Ignis touches the hem of his shirt, and without thinking helps him remove it from his body. He tugs on the hem of his lover’s sweatshirt, and sees it get pulled off by him, taking his undershirt off with it. “It was intimidating, trying to figure out what would be good to watch. So I, um….I decided to look at stuff I like having done to me.”

“Which is…?” A gentle tug on his waist lets him know that Ignis wants to get his pants off, and right now he wants that too. He gives a small nod of his head, and soon feels his pajama pants and underwear being pulled down. “What do you like having done to you, Prompto?”

“I love when your mouth is on….” He swallows, as his hands go to the button on Ignis’ jeans. “I love feeling it on my cock.” He whispers, still embarrassed to say it out loud.

A low moan leaves Ignis’ throat. “Mmm….I like doing that to you too. So, did you watch videos where that was happening?”

“I tried, but when the person started to gag...”

His hands grab onto the waist of Ignis’ jeans, and pulls them down, revealing to him his lover’s cock. He licks his lips, the musky scent mixing with the scent of soap and incense that seems to always been sticking to Ignis’ skin. “Did the gagging gross you out?” Ignis’ hands touch the top of his head, slowly helping Prompto to move his head closer to his cock.

“It wasn’t very nice.” Prompto whispers, rolling his tongue out of his mouth to lick his lover’s shaft from base to tip. “Why would something think that’s arousing?”

“There are a lot of things I could say the same thing about. However, I am not a fan of those videos myself.” Ignis moans low, then pulls him away from his arousal. “Come up here, love. I have a feeling there’s still more to tell, isn’t there?”

Giving him one more lick, he kisses the tip then moves up Ignis’ body to be back in front of him. “There is.” He nods, closing his eyes to save himself further embarrassment. “I looked at the sidebar, and found a video that I liked a lot.”

“And what about it did you like?” Ignis’ hand touches his cock, Prompto releasing a soft groan,  his own hand returning to his lover’s cock. “Tell me what you watched?”

“Mmm…It was someone putting their dick into another person’s body.” He groans low, the thickness against his hand feeling utterly divine. “At first, I pictured the person receiving to be me, but then….”

The inhale of breath he hears Ignis takes brings a fresh wave of arousal to his body. “What did you picture, love? Did you….Did you think about what it would be like to take me?”

“ _Yes_.” Prompto whispers, replaying the fantasy in his mind that he’d thought up the day before. “I thought about you, and what you would sound like if I was doing those things to you.”

“And?”

“And, I thought about doing those lewd acts to you on the altar.” Prompto drops his head, and presses a wet kiss to the side of Ignis’ neck, the unabashed arousal he’s now feeling a bit difficult to control. “Instead of me laying face down on the altar, it was you. And you were making the most  _wonderful_  noises, Father…”

“Was I wearing my alb? My vestments?” The fingers on his cock slide up towards the tip, Ignis’ fingers effectively teasing him. “Tell me, love….”

“Y-You were.” He starts to pump the cock in his hand a little faster, casually moving the two of them. He moves to sit between Ignis’ thighs, the man now resting on his back on his bed. He takes his hand off of Ignis’ cock, and reaches underneath the pillow, where he’s taken the liberty to hide a bottle of lube underneath it. He’d bought it off of Amazon earlier in the week, happy that he doesn’t have to wait for Ignis to bring it to him. Now he has no excuse to use it. “And I had you pinned down.”

“Did you come inside of me?” Ignis whispers, spreading his legs open as Prompto starts to pour lube onto his fingers. “Did we come together?”

“We did.” He nods his head, heart beating a mile a minute as he sits comfortably between Ignis’ legs, his cock sticking straight up as he begins to smell his lover’s musk again. “God, what if I do this wrong?” Prompto lifts his head, his fingers shining in the soft light that his lamp provides. “What if this is bad?”

“It won’t be.” His lover has a smile on his face, his feet now planted on either side of Prompto’s body. “Don’t be scared, Prompto.”

Looking down, he sees his lover’s entrance, puckering a little as he inches his fingers closer to his prize. He knows Ignis is right - they’ve done so much together, what’s one more thing? This is what he wants, and he knows it’s what Ignis wants, if the memory of that phone call they’d had last weekend is any indication. He takes his index finger, and slowly strokes the soft skin surrounding his anus. The noise that Ignis makes has him biting his lip, eyes drawn to way his entrance opens for him, as he rubs his finger closer to the opening. Prompto  _sees_  Ignis shudder, the more he teases his entrance with his finger.  

“L-Love, please….” Ignis’ voice sounds different, more vulnerable than he’s heard him before. It’s erotic, and giving Prompto more confidence as he keeps teasing his lover’s hole.

He pushes against the pliant skin, the tip of his finger sinking into Ignis’ body as he lowers his head, pressing a soft kiss against the base of his cock. “Is this better, Iggy?” He whispers, blowing cool air against the wet spot he’s left behind, his index finger slipping in a little farther. The way Ignis’ body squeezes around his finger brings a low moan out of him, moving his finger around in a circle to feel the warmth that Ignis’ inner walls provide to him.

A muffled ‘Yes’ causes him to lift his head and look up at his lover. He sees his pillow covering Ignis’ face, the licentious moans he makes being muted as Prompto pushes his finger in and out of him. Reaching up with his free hand, he pulls the pillow away, the soft whine that comes out of Ignis makes him smile. “Give it back…”

The blush on his lover’s face causes his arousal to double. “No. I want to hear you…” He kisses the tip of Ignis’ cock, distracting him with his mouth as he starts to push his middle finger into his body. “You hear me whine and moan all the time. Now it’s your turn.”

“Mmm…” The pendant moves on his chest, Ignis turning his head to drape his arm over his eyes, as if that will help to hide himself from Prompto.

Adding the second finger provides more leverage to him, Prompto pumping his fingers in and out of him at a slow pace. He doesn’t want to go too fast, afraid of hurting his lover by accident. Having only done this to himself once, the paranoia is high but he knows he’s got nothing to worry about. Ignis will tell him if something doesn’t feel right, or the opposite. Pushing both of his fingers up further into him, he gets both fingers in past the second knuckle, then slowly turns his hand over, so that his palm is facing upwards. Ignis releases a low whine, his hips lifting up off the bed as Prompto returns to pumping his fingers. The way Ignis’ hole puckers around his fingers, it sucks him in further, both of his fingers now fully inside of his body.

“Tell me when I find it.” He whispers against his thigh, as he begins bend his middle finger, keeping his index finger pressed up against the soft inner wall. “Tell me, Iggy…” He moves his hand, trying to find  _that_  spot inside of his lover, that spot that he knows will bring total pleasure to his lover. “Is it here…?” He thinks he feels a small bump, but watching his lover’s face, he sees no change. “What about…..here?”

Ignis’ mouth drops down, a low bawdy moan leaving his throat as he keeps his finger pressed against that spot.  _Jackpot_. “T-There...God, right there….” Ignis’ feet come up off the bed, his knees bending, Prompto’s fingers pushing in a little further with the new position. “A-Add a third, love….Get me ready for you…”

He picks up the lube, and drips more onto the fingers inside of Ignis’ body, dripping a little onto his ring finger. “Still doing okay?” His voice is thick with lust, his ring finger slowly pushing against the tight ring of muscle, easing it in to join his other two fingers. “Talk to me, Iggy….Let me know you’re doing good right now.”

“P-Perfect…” Ignis release a low moan, his feet returning to the bed as his hips stay elevated. Prompto can see Ignis’ cock dripping onto his lower stomach, his mouth salivating at wanting to lick it all up. “God, you’re perfect….”

Prompto shakes his head, as his eyes return to what his hand is doing. He spreads apart his two outer fingers, crooking his middle finger again. The broken moan that leaves his lover’s throat makes his own cock bounce. “How’s it feel now?”

“Come….wanna….wanna…” Ignis repeats the word twice, as Prompto keeps adding pressure against his lover’s prostate, thoroughly enjoying what a mess he’s becoming. More so than himself, he thinks, but he could be wrong.

Lowering his head, he starts to kiss Ignis’ cock all over, as he keeps all three fingers inside of him. “Let me taste you again, Iggy...Don’t be afraid…” He lifts his head to look up at him, as he pulls the tip of his cock between his lips, flicking his tongue back and forth over the weeping slit.

“Prom….Prompt….” His lover stops trying to say his name, Prompto taking more of his cock into his mouth as Ignis lifts his hips up. He pushes against that spot again, the deep moan that leaves his lover’s throat is the signal he’s been waiting for penetrates his ears. The sudden rush of warm fluid splashing onto his tongue has him swallowing reflexively, shocked by how Ignis’ body tightens up around his fingers as he brings his lover to orgasm. He can’t move them at all, trapped by the tightness, but it doesn’t matter. The long, low moans that keep coming from his lover’s throat let him know that what he’s doing is right, as he continues to swallow every last drop of cum that leaves Ignis’ body.

He pulls his head back, lips going to Ignis’ lower stomach to lick up what had dripped onto his skin before. “Still doing good, Iggy?” Sweeping his tongue over Ignis’ belly button, the pressure around his fingers decreases, allowing him to slip them out slow.

“Very…” Looking up, he sees his lover nodding his head, a smile on his face. “Will you…?”

“I want to.” Prompto keeps kissing Ignis’ cock, bringing it back to a plump state, happy to see him aroused again. “Do you want me to?” He looks down, and sees Ignis’ hole is stretched, the skin tightening as if to pucker, but can’t with how loose he’s made him. “Do you feel empty right now?” Remembering how it felt to no longer have something inside of him, he wants to know if it feels the same for his lover.

Ignis nods his head, legs spreading more as Prompto sits up. Picking up the bottle of lube, he pours some onto his hand, and begins to coat his cock in the viscous substance. “It feels like your fingers are still inside of me. But they’re not, and I don’t like that…”

“I know.” He smiles. “That’s how I feel every time.” Placing the tip of his cock against Ignis’ entrance, he wipes his hands off on his bed sheet, then puts them on Ignis’ hips. “If I hurt you…”

“You won’t, love.” Ignis’ hand touches his, his fingers resting in between his. “I trust you. Just like you trust me.”

Sweat beads on his brow, his bangs falling over onto his face. “I do.” The tip of his cock rubs against Ignis’ hole a little more, then with a little thrust, he pushes it into Ignis’ body.

The hand holding onto his tightens its grip, the deep bawdy moans returning as Prompto keeps sliding his cock further into his body. It feels different than what it had felt like around his fingers, the silky smooth inner walls against his cock embracing him with its warmth. Breathing deep, he keeps moving his hips slow, and soon his thighs are up against Ignis’, his lover’s knees now bent to help ease him in.

Prompto groans as he feels Ignis put his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss as both of them moan into each other’s mouths, fully connected to one another. He pulls his hips back a little, then pushes them forward, his tongue rooting around in Ignis’ mouth as he swallows his lover’s libidinous moans. Hearing his lover become so vocal with this act makes him feel powerful, knowing that he’s the one to cause Ignis to become like this. It’s how his lover makes him feel, so to have it returned is marvellous. He pulls his hands away from Ignis’ hips, and drops them down on either side of his head, now hidden underneath his pillow as he starts to roll his hips a little more.

“H-Holy….God…” Ignis moans near his ear, as blunt nails begin to drag down Prompto’s back. “Holy…..” His words stop, Prompto releasing a low moan as Ignis drags his nails up and down his back more. “G-God…..Oh,  _shit_ …”

“Yes, Iggy…” He moans low, locking his wrists as he sits up to watch how his cock slips in and out of his lover’s body. “Doesn’t it feel good to be so full?” His cock may not be as thick as Ignis’, but if his lover’s responses to the way he’s moving are any indication, he knows Ignis is feeling as good as he is right now.

“Nnngh…”

“Look at me…” Prompto whispers, body beginning to tremble as he gets closer to his orgasm. Green eyes stare up at him, pupils blown out from the physical pleasure Prompto is giving to his lover right now. Reaching between their bodies, he makes a fist around Ignis’ cock, the firmness against his palm feeling heavenly. “Keep your eyes on me…”

“Love…” The whine begins to creep into his lover’s tone, his moans becoming more rich as Prompto thrusts his hips back and forth.

Nodding his head, he alternates the way his hand moves on his lover’s body. When he thrusts forward, he pushes his hand down to the base of his lover’s cock, and when he pulls back, he pushes his hand up towards the tip. Finding a rhythm takes a few tries, but once they find it, it’s perfect. Prompto pays no attention to how loud his bed is as they rock back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of Ignis’ body as he pistons his hips. The prayers keep coming from his lover’s mouth, words that make no sense strung together. Prompto equates it to his lover riding the wave of pleasure as he begins to feel him throb against the palm of his hand. The way Ignis’ body begins to tighten around his cock, he knows that he’s close.

Prompto thrusts forward, and on this thrust, he finds  _that_  spot with the tip of his cock. The scream that leaves his lover’s throat sends a shiver down his spine, Prompto moaning low as he feels the warmth of Ignis’ orgasm beginning to spread over his fingers. Another loud moan leaves Ignis’ throat, as he pushes up against that spot again as best he can, but the vice-like grip that Ignis’ body has on his cock makes it difficult. Unable to hold off his orgasm any longer, he begins to come deep inside of his lover, who makes the most wanton noise at that exact moment. It’s unnerving how good his lover sounds in the throes of passion, his own noises adding to the mix as he allows himself to fall, his eyes closing as he succumbs to his orgasm.

He lowers himself down, resting his chest against Ignis’, his lover’s arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace. Breathing hard, he takes a few moments to revel in this feeling - being completely at peace with everything, now that he’s back in his lover’s arms. He keeps his eyes closed, as he breathes in and out, following his lover’s breathing pattern as they both slowly return back to normal. His softening cock slips out of Ignis unexpectedly, both men making a noise at the loss of connection.

Disentangling himself from his lover’s body, he gets up on weak legs, and heads into the bathroom to grab a towel to get Ignis taken care of. He grabs a washcloth, dampening it with warm water, just like Ignis had done for him after his first time, and walks back out. Sitting back down, he takes gentle care to get his lover cleaned up, loving how pink Ignis’ cheeks are as he wipes the cloth against his entrance. “I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Not at all.” Ignis shakes his head, a shy smile on his face. “It feels strange to be in this position right now, though.”

Chuckling, he returns his lover’s smile. “I understand. It’s different like this.” He finishes cleaning him up, then takes care of himself before moving to lay down in the bed. Prompto sits a little higher, Ignis placing his head on his chest, the position feeling  _right_.

“I hope it’s not a bad different.” Lips touch Prompto’s chest, Ignis giving him a soft kiss.

“It could never be bad, Iggy. I love you, and because of that I know it will always be incredible.”

His brain catches up to what he’s just said, as he sees Ignis lift himself up, staring into his eyes. “Do you?”

A nervous laugh gets stuck in his throat, as he becomes trapped in Ignis’ gaze. “Yes. I...I’m in love with you, Ignis.“ Addressing him by his full name carries the weight of his feelings. “You don’t have to tell me it back.”

“But I want to, because it’s how I feel as well.” The thumb on his cheek strokes him gently. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time, and to hear you say it first brings relief to my heart.”

Prompto’s eyes close, as he feels Ignis’ lips touch his with a tender kiss. “Iggy….I’m scared…” He whispers against his lips, finding himself becoming wrapped up in Ignis’ embrace.

“I know, love. I’m scared too, because these feelings are so strong. But it feels….”

“Right.”

“Exactly.”

His lips return to Ignis’, their mouths parting together to gently push their tongues into each other’s mouths. Each flick of their tongues against one another is filled with words that are unnecessary to vocalize at the moment. They’re spoken through their kisses, each one different yet the same. He pulls away first, holding Ignis against him as he takes in his lover’s scent, the strong smell of soap and incense permeating his nostrils.

They get settled under his blanket, Prompto turning the light off before coming to rest against Ignis’ side. Fingers start to comb through his hair, the gentle touches causing him to moan softly. “May I ask you a question?” Ignis’ voice disrupts the silence, Prompto nodding his head as the fingers in his hair continue to play with his hair. “Do you never return home for the weekend?”

He shakes his head, molding his body against Ignis’ more. “No, I don’t. I prefer staying here on campus. My parents are hardly around, so it doesn’t make any sense for me to leave and stay alone, when I could be here studying.”

“When’s the last time you went home?”  

“Not since I moved into the dorms for this school year.” Prompto gives a little shrug of his shoulder. “I’ll probably go home next weekend for my birthday. I’m sure they’d like to see me then.” He lifts his head, and looks up at his lover. “Want to come with me?”

“To your home?” Ignis asks. Prompto nods his head, then puts it back down on his chest. “Would you be gone the entire weekend? I would have to check with Father Bradham, to see if he would be willing to say mass on Saturday. I would need to be back early on Sunday, if that were the case.”

Prompto yawns again, rubbing his cheek against Ignis’ chest. “Mmm. Yeah, we can do that. Besides, Luna said I could bring someone if I wanted to whatever she’s got planned for Saturday night. I think she wants to go to that show, um…” He begins to struggle with his words, as sleep starts to sneak up on him. “The hot ticket.”

“What would they say? She’s my student, just like you.”

Giggling, Prompto cuddles closer to him. “I don’t care. She knows I go to church often. What’s wrong with inviting a priest? Maybe because you’re my lover, and I can’t kiss you and stuff. That might be a problem.” His mind starts to wander, as he becomes more lethargic. “I don’t care. You make me happy. It’s  _my_  birthday.”

“Why don’t we talk about it later, when you’re not so tired.” A soft kiss touches his forehead, bringing a smile to his face. “I would love to accompany you.”

“Then it’s settled.” A longer yawn leaves his throat. “I hope you can, Iggy. It’d be nice to show you my home. Where’s your home? Are your parents still around?”

“My father passed away when I was young. My mother is still alive, but when I entered the seminary, she told me not to bother to come home again.”

Sleep had been pulling at him, but hearing his lover’s response starts to wake him up. “Oh, Iggy. I’m so sorry.” He lifts his head to look up at him, and sees that his lover’s eyes are closed. “Because she doesn’t like the fact that you became a priest, right?” He touches the pendant resting against his sternum.

“She was never one to enjoy church.” Green eyes make their appearance, as Ignis opens his eyes. “She hates that I stole grandchildren away from her. Too bad I knew in high school that I was leaning towards homosexuality, before giving my life to faith.”

They both share a smile, Prompto finding it easier to accept these feelings. “I get it. I don’t think my parents would care either way, I sometimes feel like I was a bother to them. Which is why I got a full scholarship to go here - so they weren’t financially burdened by the cost of tuition.”

“You’re very intelligent. You received the highest score on your midterm in your class.”

“Really??”

“I graded them without looking at the cover, so it was unbiased.” Ignis nods his head, as he cups Prompto’s cheek, pulling his head towards his face. “I was very proud when I saw it was your name on that book.”

“I’m glad, Iggy.” He closes the distance between their lips, and gives him a quick kiss. “Do you enjoy teaching?”

“I do. It’s rewarding, sometimes more so than the rewards I benefit from as a priest at St. Lucis. But don’t tell the diocese that.”

Laughing, Prompto starts to feel the pull of sleep returning. “I won’t, Father. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I would hope so, love.”

“Me too.” He turns over, and scoots back to be in Ignis’ arms, his back now resting comfortably against his lover’s chest. “I love you, Iggy. So much.”

“I love you too.” A kiss to his shoulder makes goosebumps rise up on his arm. “Sweet dreams, my love.”

It takes a second to register what his lover has just said, but instead of trying to repeat it back, Prompto drifts to sleep in the comfort of Ignis’ arms, happy to be sharing his bed with his lover for another Friday night.


	15. Titillating Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! (*＾▽＾)／Happy Hump Day to you all! :) Let's get back to this, shall we? I hope you will enjoy today's update! ^_^

 

* * *

Morning light begins to stream in through the spaces between the blinds and his curtains, Prompto turning his head to get away from the glaring sun. His cheek comes to rest on something soft, yet solid. It’s then that he remembers that Ignis had come back a night early, and had spent the night in his dorm room. And when he realizes that the sunlight is streaming through his window, and Ignis is still next to him, panic grips his heart as he sits up fast, and begins to shake Ignis’ shoulder. 

“Iggy. Iggy, you have to wake up! We overslept! It’s almost 8!” He whispers loudly, not sure how Ignis would take to be woken up from a dead sleep. “Iggy, you have to go!” 

“No, I don’t.” Ignis yawns, his arms coming up to put around Prompto’s body. “Shh...go back to sleep, love…” He’s pulled down to lay next to his lover, his heart still beating a mile a minute. “I don’t have to be anywhere until early this afternoon.” 

Trying to calm down, he hears Ignis’ words, but doesn’t understand them. “Wait, what about Father Bradham? Aren’t you worried that he’s going to wonder where you are this morning? He knows you’re back. I’m so confused!” 

“It’s okay. I told him I had some things I needed to attend to this morning, so if he didn’t see me to not worry about it.” 

Prompto’s mouth drops open. “You lied to him?!” 

“Did I?” The arms around his body hold him a little tighter. “I’m pretty sure I’m doing what I needed to attend to today.” Ignis’ nose rubbed against the side of his neck, a kiss following in its wake. “I didn’t think you would mind. You didn’t have plans today, did you?” 

He shakes his head, still trying to comprehend why Ignis was still laying in bed next to him. “No, I don’t have any plans. I mean, I was probably going to go hang out with Luna and the puppers, but that was only because I was trying to find a way to kill time before I saw you again.” 

“Well, I’m here now.” Their heads align, Prompto looking into his lover’s green eyes and feels the worry begin to slip away. “Spend the day with me? We can go get some breakfast, maybe go for a stroll. Watch a movie?” 

“Can priests do that?” Prompto asks, the idea of spending most of the day with Ignis sounding like a small piece of heaven. 

His lover laughs, Prompto noticing the way his eyes crinkle when they close with his laughter. “Prompto, I can do whatever I want. Maybe seeing movies isn’t something a priest would normally do, but I have gone to the cinema on my own on occasion. How else am I supposed to stay abreast on what our congregation watches? How to tailor my homilies that will resonate with them by comparing it to something they understand?”

Thinking about it, it made total sense to Prompto. “I kinda wondered how you knew a lot about pop culture.” He smiles, and looks into Ignis’ eyes. “Sure. We can go see a movie, if you feel up to it? Or…” 

“Or…?” He tilts his head to the side, as Ignis starts to kiss along his jawline, then makes his way down the side of his exposed neck. “Did you have something else in mind, love?” Soft kisses are rained down on his neck, then touch just below his ear before teeth tug on his earlobe. “Want to show me that video you watched, that got you in the mood to take me last night?” 

At a loss as to what to say, all Prompto can do is squeak, and then bury his head against Ignis’ neck, the thought of watching anything like what he’d watched on his own both intimidating and somewhat erotic. “It’s not even eight!” He squawks, keeping his face buried against Ignis’ neck. “Who watches porn that early?!” 

“Ah, so you’re not saying no. You’re just saying no right now, is that correct, love?” 

His face burns as he tries to find the right answer, but then hears his lover start to laugh. Feeling like a complete fool for being played, he groans and gives Ignis’ shoulder a little shove, which only makes him laugh more. “You’re so mean to me, Iggy. What the hell. I confess my love to you, and this is how you treat me? By teasing me about watching porn?” 

“I could feel the way your cock leapt to life against my leg at the mention of it.” The rich, sonorous tone of his lover’s voice in his ear causes him to involuntarily shudder, while releasing a soft moan in response to the comment. “You’re hard with want right now, aren’t you?”

Ignis’ words have a profound effect on his body, and he knows he can’t hide anything from him. They’re both still very naked underneath the blanket, so to lie to him would be a sin, and one he cannot deny. “You make me horny, Iggy…” He juts his hips forward, pushing his hardening cock against his lover’s crotch, not at all surprised to feel Ignis’ cock is as stiff as his own. “Are you saying you want to watch something with me? Something….naughty…?” 

“Mmm….I wouldn’t say no to it, love.” He’s pulled to be on top of him, their hips coming together as their hard cocks rub against each other. “Don’t you think it would be fun? To find something together…? Maybe learn a few new things to do together…?” 

His hands drop down to Ignis’ shoulders, as he lifts himself up a little higher. He teases himself by rubbing the tip of Ignis’ cock against his entrance, knowing that that’s all he can do at the moment, since they hadn’t taken the time to prep his body. But it’s total torture, as he wants to feel it go deeper inside of him, the tip of Ignis’ cock feeling like a tiny piece of heaven. He lowers himself back down, the blanket sliding off of his body as he sits up, and grabs both of their cocks with his one hand. 

“You didn’t answer me…” Ignis moans low, rolling his hips so that their cocks rubbed together more. “Would you like to learn new things…?” 

“Nngh….yes, Iggy…” He moans, concentrating on how to move his hand with the way they grind against each other. “W-We can watch something together…” His words trail off as he starts to move his hand a little faster, the slick of both of their precum acting as a natural lubricant. His knees dig into the bed, as he strokes their cocks faster. His head lowers when he feels Ignis’ hands touch his hips, guiding him how to move his body. “L-Later…” 

“It’s...a date…” 

Prompto feels Ignis beginning to throb against his hand, his cock growing thicker as he gets close to his orgasm, his fingers barely staying wrapped around the two of them. Ignis puts one hand over his, their fingers interlocking as they jerk themselves off together, the touch of Ignis’ hand against his and his own cock feels amazing, and it takes everything inside of him to not lose it completely. But when he hears Ignis begin to hold his breath for a prolonged amount of time, he knows that he’s close, slowly but surely learning the tells of when his lover is close to an orgasm. He can hear his own moans becoming more desperate as he gets closer to his own release, every pump of their hands working together bringing him closer to his peak. His hips stutter a few times, and then it happens - his cum begins to seep out of the tip, spreading over their joined fingers as he’s brought to orgasm. He hears Ignis moan a low ‘yes’, and then more cum is sliding over his fingers as he feels his lover beginning to come, Prompto shivering as they reach their high together. 

He drops down and finds Ignis’ mouth, kissing him with a needy kiss, loving how nice it is to feel how close the two of them are right in this moment, with the stickiness of their cum sticking to their fingers and Ignis’ torso. After a few kisses, he reaches for the towel he’d used the night before and begins to wipe off Ignis’ belly, then wipes off their cocks before slipping off of Ignis’ body to lay back down next to him. 

“Did you have any dreams while I was gone?” Ignis asks, after they get resituated underneath Prompto’s blanket. “You didn’t wake up to any messes, did you?” 

Now it was his turn to laugh, as he shakes his head. “No. I was too tired from studying both Tuesday and Wednesday night, so I think that helped me not have any dreams. But then Thursday, I took care of myself before going to bed.” He blushes, then lifts his head to look up into his lover’s eyes. “If you hadn’t come back last night, I’m pretty sure I would have woken up this morning in my own mess.” 

“I’m glad I was able to take care of you before that happened again.” Ignis lowers his head to brush his lips against his, Prompto’s eyelids fluttering closed as he gets swept away by another kiss. “It’s nice, being here with you like this. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at this time of day like this.” 

He turns his head to kiss the fingers that had been touching his face. “Yes, you have. Well, at Lauds.” 

“Lauds, and seeing you after spending the night in your arms are two very different ways of seeing someone, love.” Prompto giggles, and nods his head in agreement. “I wish this was a luxury we could always have.” 

“It’s okay, Iggy. I know that you want to be here, and that’s all that matters to me.” Prompto tries not to think about how nice it would be for it to always be like this. To have Ignis sleeping beside him night after night, and then waking up to his smiling face in the morning. Those are luxuries that he knows they will never have, because of who they are. But he doesn’t want to think about those thoughts right now, because then he’ll become sad and have to explain himself. _I chose this path. Enjoy this moment. Don’t think about anything else_.

An arm comes to rest against his back, then moves to his torso as he turns to lay on his side, facing the covered window. “Would you like me to go get us some coffee and pastries from the coffee shop? Or would you like to go out to eat for breakfast?” Ignis keeps his arm around him, the feel of his body against his almost like a security blanket. 

“We can go sit down somewhere, if you’d like. I know there’s the diner, but if we went in the other direction, there’s a few good brunch places.” Prompto puts his hand on top of Ignis’, pushing his fingers to rest between the valley of Ignis’ fingers. “Would you like to shower first? Oh!” He rolls over, and sees a surprised look on Ignis’ face. “How’s your butt?” He asks, feeling foolish for not asking him earlier. “You’re not in any pain, right? No dull ache, or sharp pain going up your back because of what we did last night?” 

Ignis shakes his head, with a small smile on his face. “No, Prompto. My butt is perfectly fine, thank you for asking. I might take a couple of Tylenol before we go out to eat, because I may be a little stiff when we walk, but I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” His lover cups his face, and kisses him softly. “Thank you for your concern. Remember, I’ve touched myself, so I know what my body is capable of handling.” 

“Iggy…” He blushes, trying to turn his head away to hide himself. “Don’t talk like that…” 

“Why not?” His lover’s voice changes, a soft lilt that carries the hint of a tease behind it. “Is it wrong for me to admit my desire to know what feels good and what doesn’t to my own body? One can explore their body in a myriad of ways, Prompto...” 

The heat continues to travel up towards the tips of his ears, as he shakes his head. “No, there’s nothing wrong with getting to know what you like. But if you keep talking that way, we may never leave the room.” 

“Point taken.” 

He watches Ignis stand up from the bed, his eyes going to the way his cock hangs a little to the left, not soft but not quite erect either. “There’s towels hanging up in my bathroom.” Prompto lifts his eyes, and sees his lover watching him. “What?” 

“I saw you looking.” Ignis teases, holding his hand out to him. “And what is this business about taking a shower alone? I assumed you would be joining me?” 

“Oh, I can.” Prompto takes Ignis’ hand, and is pulled up off the bed, pitching forward a little before being able to get his balance. “My shower isn’t that big, though. So it might be a little tight with two of us in there.” 

“Sounds delightful.” 

It is definitely a little cramped in his shower, but it becomes very comfortable quickly, reminding Prompto of the close quarters in the confessional booth. He’s never taken a shower with another person before, so it’s a very new experience, trying to figure out the best way to stand without seeming like he’s hogging all the water to himself. He sees Ignis watching him with a smile on his face, to which he returns the look with a smile. “So, what else did you do while you were at our sister parish?” He asks, nodding his head when Ignis holds up his bottle of shampoo, then closes his eyes as he feels him begin to wash his hair for him. 

“Well, I graded all of my classes midterms. I planned my lessons for the next couple of weeks, and I organized my thoughts on this weekend’s gospel.” Ignis’ fingers scratch his scalp, the tips of his fingers gently massaging the shampoo into his hair. “I also thought about you a lot.” 

“Oh?” It comes out more as a soft moan, than as question. “What sorts of thoughts did you have about me, Iggy?” 

“The kind that a man in my position should not be having.” The words are murmured close to Prompto’s ear, the hair on the back of his neck raising up. “Thoughts that I would return to when I was alone in my bed at night.” 

The fingers that were in his hair are now sliding down to his shoulders, guiding him to stand under the stream of water. Prompto follows his lead, tilting his head back to not get soap in his eyes, Ignis’ hands still on his body. After a few minutes, he’s pushed up against the wall, Prompto lifting one leg up almost as a reflex to secure it around Ignis’ waist. 

“Tell me….tell me what you thought about…” Prompto moans, as the tip of Ignis’ cock returns to teasing his entrance, the water now pelting the basin, their bodies nowhere near the spray. No matter how many times they may touch one another, it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. He always wants more. These past few days being alone, he’s got time to make up for. 

Ignis pulls away from him, and Prompto is about to protest when he feels lips touch his with a soft kiss. “I’ll be right back.” He watches his lover step out of the shower, his head knocking back against the wall as he stays in his spot. His lover is quick to return, and holds up a bottle, before turning Prompto towards the wall. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Ignis places another quick kiss to his lips before uncapping the bottle of lubricant. 

“W-Where’d you get that?” He asks, somewhat breathless as warm heat begins to curl in his lower belly at the first touch of Ignis’ fingers against his entrance. “That’s not mine, right?” 

“It is not.” Ignis gently guides one finger into him, both men moaning low at the touch. “The lubricant I use is an silicone based one that won’t wash off as easily in the water.” A second finger is pushed into Prompto’s body, his chest rubbing against the tiled wall as he moans low. “I bought it specifically in case something like this were to happen…” 

It takes a few moments for Prompto’s brain to catch up, focusing on the way his lover’s fingers seem to magically spread him open, but then it hits him. “You’ve thought about having sex with me in the shower?” He turns his head to the side, and can see Ignis’ wet hair covering one eye, making him look more attractive than he has any right to look. 

“I’ve thought about having sex with you in a lot of places, Prompto.” A few pumps, and then Ignis’ fingers are pulled out, and Prompto is pushed to have his back against the wall, coming face to face with his lover. “Haven’t you had those types of thoughts?” 

“Yes, but you…?” He lifts his leg back up, the blunt head of Ignis’ cock pushing back against his prepped entrance. “You’re not supposed to…” 

“To what?” Ignis’ cock slips into him, the stretch of his fingers doing hardly anything as the thickness of his girth pushes further into Prompto’s body. “I’m not supposed to have my own sexual fantasies about you? How I’ve thought about pulling you into my side of the confessional booth, and having my way with you while giving other parishioners penance, as my cock stays deep inside of your ass? My hand covering your mouth, as I instruct them to recite ten Hail Marys and four Our Fathers?” 

His brain stops working at that confession, as he lifts his other leg up to be pinned against the wall by his lover. He moans, his arms coming to rest on top of Ignis’ shoulders as he rolls his hips, the feel of Ignis’ cock going in and out of him causing him to think that what had just been said was a figment of his imagination. Except, it wasn’t, because Ignis continues to torture him with more erotic auditory fantasies. 

“And what if I’ve thought about you, taking a sip of wine from my chalice?” Ignis growls low, Prompto moaning as his back is dragged up and down the wet shower wall. “Taking a sip, and finding out that it’s not wine that you’re drinking, but my...own…. _cum_ …” Each word is broken up by hard thrusts, as Ignis pushes his cock deeper into Prompto’s body, nudging the tip of his cock against his prostate with every thrust.

Prompto cries out, as the words have a profound effect to his body. “M-More, Father…” He moans, not realizing he’s called his lover by his title, becoming lost in the pictures that Ignis continues to paint for him with his words. 

“Or after mass, when everyone is waiting to speak to me, you’ve pulled me into the bathroom in the sacristy, because your mouth needs to be on my cock.” Prompto shudders hard at the thought, one eerily like the thoughts he’s had himself. Ignis licks the shell of his ear, before releasing a low moan. “My cum wasn’t enough for you during Communion. You want to drink it straight from the source.” 

It’s the final blow, Prompto’s hand now on his own cock, stroking himself off with each lewd word that drips from Ignis’ mouth. “I-Iggy….” He moans, coming hard as the fullness of his lover’s cock penetrates him deep, the rush of lust spreading throughout his body as he pictures the two of them doing everything that Ignis has said, and how bad he wants to make them all become a reality. 

“My love…” Ignis moans low, and the rush of his release floods through Prompto’s body, bringing a soft whimper of satisfaction out of his throat. 

He’s lowered back down to the ground, Ignis slipping out of him with a gentle pull. Prompto groans at the loss, but it’s quickly muted by his lover kissing him softly on the lips. Stroking his tongue with the tip of his own, Prompto gets lost in their kiss until the physical need to breathe forces him to pull away from Ignis. “Wow, Iggy…” 

“You aren’t bothered by those fantasies, are you?” Ignis whispers, the confidence that had been so prevalent moments ago gone, as their foreheads come together. “I don’t want to scare you…” 

“Not at all.” Prompto shakes his head, as he lifts himself up to press another kiss to his lover’s lips. “It’s actually quite nice to know, because I thought I was the only one to have thoughts like that.” 

“I promise, you’re not.” They both share a soft laugh, before Ignis moves them to be back under the running water, his lover taking care to get him cleaned up. 

“Iggy, may I ask you a question?” They’re both out of the shower, towel drying off together in the small space in his bathroom. 

“You may always ask me whatever you want, love.” 

The thoughts are swirling in his head, as he tries to find the best way to ask his question. “Well, you see-” 

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Both men turn towards the sound, Prompto’s stomach dropping as he hears the pattern of the knock. “Oh, no…” 

“What is it?” Ignis asks, tucking the towel around his waist. “Were we too loud? Is someone coming over here to complain?” 

“Worse.” Prompto groans, torn between panic and anger as he hears the knocking continue. Wrapping his own towel around his waist, he looks up into his lover’s eyes. “Please, whatever you do - do not make any sound. Don’t open the door. Just stay here.” 

“I won’t move a muscle.” He can see the mild panic in his lover’s eyes, as Prompto opens the bathroom door, then quickly closes it. 

He walks over to his door, and opens it. “What are you doing here??” He asks, water dripping down his shoulders. 

“Oh my God, why aren’t you wearing clothes?!” Luna exclaims, as she walks into his dorm room. “Why are you dripping wet?” 

“Because I was taking a shower!” Prompto watches his friend walk into the room, and is about to close the door when two snouts push it back open, and the blank face of his best friend’s lover is standing at the door. “Great. Luna, you picked a great day to surprise me like this.” He tries not to panic as he sees Ignis’ clothes strewn over the floor. Luckily, it looks like his own clothes, which are scattered throughout his bedroom. “Hey Noct. Come in.” He turns around, and grabs the clothes up off the floor to make it less awkward for everyone. 

“I thought it’d be fun to come over and surprise you!” Luna sits down on the loveseat, Prompto trying to keep himself calm. “You didn’t have plans today, right? Not until mass?” 

“So? Maybe I like spending my Saturday alone!” He hugs his clothes to his chest, as Noctis closes the bedroom door. “Seriously, why are you guys here? And at this time of day no less?” 

“Because we wanted to take you to the dog park with us. What’s wrong with that? It’s not like you ever sleep in. And what’s that on your neck??” Luna points, Prompto practically throwing the clothes up over his shoulder to hide whatever was left behind from the hickey he’d received the previous weekend. “Was that a hickey?!” 

“What?!” Prompto almost screams, his voice cracking. “Luna, how in the world could I even get one of those? You know I’m not seeing anyone!” 

“Look, Luna. Maybe Prompto had plans today.” Noctis stands by the door, the two dogs torn between going over to Luna, and going over to Prompto. “We can come back later. Let you get dressed.” 

“I don’t mind waiting.” Luna shakes her head. “Just go and get dressed, and then we’ll go.” 

He knows when his best friend gets like this, he can’t say anything to sway her mind. And he can’t tell her that he’s got someone in his bathroom right now, and he very well can’t tell her it’s Father Scientia that’s in there. _God, please help me right now. Is this my punishment for doing what I’m doing? Please, she can’t find out_. He says a silent prayer, hoping that it will be heard, as his eyes go to his desk and land on Ignis’ cell phone sitting next to his own. _Oh, no_.

“Luna, let’s go wait for him downstairs.” Noctis, his savior, disrupts the temporary silence. “Let him dress alone in peace.” 

She gets up off the couch with a soft huff, and nods her head. “Fine. Prompto - come downstairs when you’re ready. But don’t make us wait too long.” She pets both Umbra and Pryna’s head, then heads out of the dorm room. 

“Take care of what you need to.” Noctis says, nodding his head towards the bathroom door. “Don’t worry - I don’t think she saw.” He points to the two cell phones on the desk. 

Prompto isn’t sure if he should cry in shame, or with happiness that Noctis has come to his rescue again. “Thanks, man. I’ll be down soon.” 

Noctis pulls on the leashes, and walks out of his dormitory with both dogs, closing the door behind him. Prompto throws the clothes onto the bed, then goes over to the bathroom door and flings it open. “I’ve got to go.” 

“I gathered.” Ignis looks around the room, and goes over to the desk to pick up his phone. “How did you manage to stay behind?” 

“Her boyfriend helped.” Prompto goes to his dresser, and gets a pair of clean underwear on, then grabs a shirt and a pair of jeans. “God, I’m so mad. I don’t know why she thinks I don’t have my own plans. I was so looking forward to spending the day with you.” 

“It’s alright.” His lover comes to stand in front of him, placing his hands on top of his shoulders. “There will be another time. It’s nice that she thought of you, and wanted to include you.” 

“She always does this.” Prompto looks at the sweatshirt on the bed, and blushes. “Hey, Iggy...Um...may I borrow your sweatshirt?” 

“You may.” Ignis picks it up, and turns it from being inside out to its proper way. He helps pull it over Prompto’s head, then kisses him on the lips. “It looks perfect on you, love.” 

It’s a little bit larger than he would normally wear his sweatshirts, but not by much. Ducking his head down, he inhales. “It smells like you.” 

“Does it?” Ignis pulls his shirt over his head. “Are they waiting downstairs for you?” 

“They are.” He sits down to put his shoes on. “I...I can’t leave with you.” 

“I know you can’t. I wasn’t about to suggest that. I am aware that we need to keep a low profile.” 

Still perturbed by Luna’s actions, he flings himself to be in Ignis’ embrace. “I’m sorry, Iggy. I’ll see you tonight after mass?” 

“Father Bradham is saying mass this evening, but I’ll be around. Would you like to meet up for dinner? Stop by the rectory after mass?” 

“Dinner would be great. Please, let’s do that? How about we just meet at a restaurant?” Prompto fixes the sweatshirt until it sits right where he wants it to. “Not that I don’t want to come to the rectory, but…” 

“But it’s different with Father Bradham in town. I understand.” Ignis touches his face with both of his hands, and holds him still while bestowing a kiss to his lips. “Go be with your friends. I’ll see you this evening.” 

“All you have to do is turn this lock on the doorknob to lock it.” Prompto pockets his phone, and his keys, as he goes over to the door. “Give me at least five minutes to get them away from the dormitory?” 

“I will not leave for fifteen minutes.” 

“Thank you, Iggy.” He darts back into the room, and gives his lover one last kiss. “I love you.” He whispers against his lips, then heads back to the door, smiling when he hears Ignis whisper it back to him as he closes the door behind him. 

Taking the stairs, he races down and sees Luna and Noctis playing with both dogs on the grass. “Alright, I’m ready to go.” He announces his presence, as Pryna comes racing towards him. “No jumping!” He cries, but it’s lost as the dog pounces on him, and starts to lick his face all over. 

“Pryna, no!” Luna shouts, her voice filled with laughter. “These dogs need to learn better manners!” She walks over to them, and grabs onto the leash. “You ready to go to the dog park? Then, I’ll treat you to brunch? For barging in on you unannounced?” 

He looks up at her, and nods his head. “Brunch sounds great.” As they walk over to Noctis’ car, Prompto looks up at his dorm room window, but doesn’t see anything except his closed blinds. Which he’s both happy and sad about - happy to see that no one can see in, but sad because he was hoping to see Ignis one last time before they drove away. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he sends a text to his lover. “ _It’s safe to leave. We’re in the car now_.” 

“ _Have fun with your friends. I’ll see you tonight, love_.” 

“ _See you tonight. :)_ ” 

Smiling, he puts his phone back into his pocket, and puts his arms around both dogs who are seated beside him in the car. Trying to make the most of this unexpected hangout, he looks over at Luna while petting both dogs. “Which dog park are we going to?” 

***

The dog park turns into brunch and day spent walking around In, after dropping the dogs back off at home. Doing exactly what Ignis had suggested the two of them do today. Prompto is glad for the distraction, and would not have minded doing this had Father Scientia not returned a day early. But for most of the time he spent with Luna and Noctis, all he thought about was his lover, and how they had robbed him of spending a nice day with him. 

“Want to do this again next Saturday?” Luna asks, as they pull up to his dormitory, Prompto needing to change clothes before heading to mass. 

“Next Saturday I’ll already be in the city.” He reminds his best friend. “Aren’t we celebrating my birthday then?” 

“Yes! And I got the tickets! Noctis said you might bring someone? Is that true?” Luna asked, as Prompto stood by the passenger side, talking to her through the lowered window. 

“I was thinking about it.” The conversation he’d had the night before with Father Scientia comes back, and wonders if now would be a good time to plant the seed that he might be bringing him. “I still have to ask first. Would that be okay? I don’t want Charlotte to be there. This is my birthday weekend.” 

“I know, I know. No more Charlotte.” Luna shook her head. “Whoever you want to bring is fine with me. We’ve got tickets to the show, and then plans for dinner afterwards. Do your parents know you’ll be in town?” 

“Does it matter?” He shrugs his shoulders, knowing that his parents wouldn’t care one way or the other. “They’re probably off somewhere, and don’t remember it’s my birthday.”

She looks over at Prompto. “I’m sure they remember, and if not - we do. Have a good rest of your weekend. Thanks for hanging out with us today, Prompto. We had fun.” 

“I had fun too. See you guys later. Bye Noct.” He waves at his best friend’s boyfriend, who nods his head, and then watches them drive away. 

Heading up to his bedroom, he unlocks the door and exhales a sigh of relief when he sees he’s alone. A tiny part of him had been hoping that Ignis had stayed here for the day, but then he realizes how selfish that sounds, and is glad that he had made it back to the rectory without any drama like he’d experienced. Taking off his lover’s sweatshirt, he balls it up and drops down onto the bed with a groan, shaking his head. _That was too close_. He’s going to have to establish some boundaries with Luna. Things are different now. She can’t act the same way she’s been acting since they started to go to St. Lucis, but he doesn’t know how he’s going to tell her that. 

He gets ready for mass, and then makes his way over to the church, the bell ringing on the hour as he walks up the steps. He takes his seat towards the back of the church, and gets settled in to worship the Lord for the first time that weekend. Except, throughout the duration of church, he can’t help but think about what Father Scientia had said to him in the shower. It proves to be a very trying hour, but he survives. After mass concludes, he exits the nave and heads outside to text his lover. 

“ _Want to meet me at the Asian restaurant two blocks away from campus? Does that sound good for dinner?_ ” 

“ _It sounds perfect. Meet you there in twenty?_ ” 

“ _Twenty it is!_ ” 

Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, he walks at a brisk pace, the autumn air growing colder day by day. He can see his breath, clouds beginning to gather in sky as an autumn storm looms on the horizon. The Asian restaurant isn’t too packed for a Saturday night, Prompto being seated at a two person table towards the back. He scans the restaurant for anyone he knows, and sees no one, helping him to relax as he waits for Ignis to join him. 

Five minutes after he arrives, he sees Ignis walk through the door. He holds up his hand and waves, the butterflies returning to life in his stomach as Ignis walks over to him. His lover is back to wearing his formal cassock, Prompto trying not to ogle him too much in the garb as he gives him a hug, hoping that that is an okay way to greet a priest. 

“Hi, Father. It’s nice to see you again.” He offers a menu to Ignis, who returns his smile. “Did you have a nice day today?” 

He touches his foot against Ignis’ under the table, happy to feel him push back against it. They share a look. “It’s always wonderful to see you, Prompto.” 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Prompto looks at the menu, excited to be here with Father Scientia. 

“Well, let’s get some food into that belly of yours.” 

They share a laugh, then the waiter comes over to their table. “Ready to order?” 

Prompto smiles, and nods his head. “We are!”

He was bound and determined to make up for their lost time during the day. They still have a lot of catching up to do. 


	16. Dreams Become Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sexual Sunday! Here’s today's update for your reading pleasure. It’s a bit lengthier than normal. I hope you all don’t mind. Please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

After their waiter takes their order, Prompto folds his hands down in front of him and looks across at Father Scientia. “Did you have a nice day, Father?” He asks, his stomach rolling a little as he keeps his eyes on lover, who looks as happy as he is to be there with him.

“I did. I must admit, I had hoped to do something different today, but I managed to fill my time up nicely. It feels good to be back at the rectory after my absence.” Father Scientia adjusts his glasses, Prompto shifting a little in his chair as he remembers the last thing the two of them had done together before their time had been cut off so quickly. “And you? How was your day? What did you do?”

He is about to ask his lover why he’d asked such a question when he knows that he left with Luna, then sees Father Scientia give a tiny shake of his head. Understanding that he’s being discreet on purpose, Prompto goes with the flow. “Not much. My best friend showed up unannounced, without bothering to text or call me to see if I was busy today.” He’s still a little upset by her behavior.

The waiter brings over their appetizer, and Prompto folds his hands in a prayer formation as he listens to Father Scientia say a prayer, then crosses himself with a soft ‘Amen’ following the priest’s blessing. Father Scientia puts a few items onto a plate for him, then takes a few for himself. “She did seem rather brazen about the whole visit.”

“She means well.” He picks up a potsticker, and dunks it into some sauce before taking a bite. Keeping his voice low so that the conversation stays private between the two of them, he flips his potsticker to dunk it again before eating the rest. “She’s the only person besides you that knows where I live. No one else comes to my dorm room. Remember, I don’t have a lot of friends.”

“Has she always been that way?” Prompto waits for Father Scientia to finish chewing, as it seems he isn’t finished with his thought. “Does she think you sit alone in your dorm room on the weekends?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he grabs a crab rangoon, and crunches into it. “I mean, I usually am so there’s no reason for her to not think like that. It’s only as of late that I find my weekend days are being occupied by someone that she has no idea about.”

“Do you plan on telling her?”

It’s a question he’s been thinking about off and on since he’d left Father Scientia back in his dorm room earlier in the day. “I’ve thought about it. But not really delving into details? I’m not sure. She needs to know that things are different now, otherwise she might keep showing up at my place at the worst time.”

“What if you’re not there?” Father Scientia raises up an eyebrow, the tone of his question more suggestive than not. And it does something to Prompto, not that it surprises him in the slightest. But hearing Father Scientia say it in that manner, while wearing his formal clerical wear makes him cough a little into his hand.

Prompto grabs his water, and takes a sip. “Then I’ll really have to think up a good excuse. If you haven’t noticed, I’m not that great at lying. It’s a sin.”

“It is. But sometimes we lie to protect the ones we care about.” Their eyes meet, the silent understanding passing between the two of them. Because they are in a constant state of lying with one another, to which Prompto is slowly losing the fear that used to be there when this whole thing began.

“I know.” He smiles, and taps the tip of his shoe against the arch of Father Scientia’s shoe. “With her, she’s different. What would you do if you were in my position, Father?”

The touch of something against his other foot makes him duck his head a little, happy to be able to touch him in this manner, since they can’t touch any other way at the moment. _I wish there was a long tablecloth on this table_. Such an insane thought, but if there was one, he knows his hand would be on top of Ignis’ thigh, or somewhere else that would help him calm down the anxiety he’s feeling at the moment.

Their waiter brings out their entrees, setting them down in the middle of the table before taking their leave. “Well, Prompto - I think it’s up to you to decide how you handle your friends. If she is becoming more of a nuisance than not, then I think you owe it to her to explain that you need to set boundaries. That what you had before might not necessarily be what you two have now.”

“But why the change?” He takes a little bit from Ignis’ entree, and then a little bit from his, and puts some white rice on the plate. “She’s going to want to know why I’m changing it up.”

“You have an internship.”

“Where?”

“The church.”

An imaginary lightbulb clicks over his head. “And that would be the perfect reason why I’m inviting you to join us on Saturday night.” He nods his head, and starts to eat his food with a pair of chopsticks. “But, what sort of internship is it? I don’t want to become a priest, Father. And she knows that.”

“Does she know of your...preferences?”

He snorts, and takes another bite of food. “Don’t you remember the girl she keeps trying to set me up with?”

“Are you ashamed about it?” Father Scientia looks across at him, both of them pausing their eating for the moment. “I know it’s only been a few weeks since you...came out to me, as it were. Does it worry you that she won’t be as understanding?”

“No.” Prompto shakes his head. “Not anymore. Not since…” He drops his voice to a soft whisper. “Not since you told me that it was okay to be the way I am. That God doesn’t think any less of me for being this way. And I don’t think she’d care. Her boyfriend knows.”

“Does he?” The surprise he hears in his lover’s voice makes him feel a tiny bit guilty. “When did this occur?”

“When we went to go get Luna’s dogs on Thursday. He sort of guessed it, but I didn’t say yes or no to the comment.” It’s getting easier talking about these sorts of things; the more he talks about it, the more he feels like Father Scientia’s words hold complete truth to them - that there’s nothing wrong with this lifestyle choice.

“I see. Well, that makes me happy to hear. I’m proud of you Prompto.” They share a smile, before Father Scientia returns to the prior topic. “If you could tell her boyfriend, in so many words, perhaps the first step would be to tell her that you aren’t interested in the girl because of your preferences. If she’s your friend, then she won’t see anything wrong with that.”

“But you’re forgetting something.”

“What am I forgetting?”

Picking up his chopsticks, he resumes eating. “I used to date girls in high school. What if she tries to tell me it’s a phase? That I’m not meeting the right people?” He sighs, and shakes his head. “This is so much more difficult than I thought it would be. Why? Why are we doing this?” He gestures to the two of them, making it perfectly clear what the ‘this’ is that he’s talking about. “It’s crazy!”

“Because we fell in love.” Father Scientia whispers, Prompto’s eyes closing as he nods his head in agreement, his anxiety beginning to calm as he knows it’s the truth. What they’re doing is because of his feelings for the man across the way. The man who is a man first, and then a man of God second. “How about we worry about her later. Tell her you’re working at the church with me for an assignment. Internship might be the wrong way to go.”

“What class? Yours? Are you going to make us write another paper before the end of the semester that makes us examine religion in modern day society?”

His lover nods his head. “Yes, I believe that I will. That is an excellent idea, Prompto. And your topic will be, of course, the Catholic church.”

“Because I’m such a devote church goer, that it would make sense that I would choose that topic.” A plan begins to formulate in his mind. “But, you’ll just be telling us about this paper on what - Wednesday? How does that explain why you’ll be with me on Saturday night?”

“You’ve been helping me for a bit. We’ve become close. She knows you see me at church.”

“You’re not wrong.” Prompto laughs, scooping up a bit more food onto his plate. “Okay, I think that will work. Did you….do you still want to come with me…?”

Father Scientia smiles, and gives a nod of his head. “I already worked out the details with Father Bradham. I’ll be using the rectory’s car. We can head into the city whenever you want on Friday, as he has said he will handle Vespers that evening.”

“Great!” Unable to keep the smile off of his face, he starts to eat at a faster pace. “I guess I’ll need to call my parents tomorrow and find out if they’ll even be home. Probably not. We’ll stay there. I’ve got a key. There’s a spare bedroom that we can ‘use’ for you.”

“I look forward to it.”

They finish their meal, and split the check down the middle. It’s a bit brisk outside, Prompto shivering a little as they begin to walk back towards campus, the skies becoming cloudier while they’d been dining. “Aren’t you cold, Father?” He asks, turning to look at Ignis, who doesn’t have a jacket on.

“These cassocks are quite warm.” Father Scientia shakes his head, walking with his hands in his pockets. “I will admit, I had been hoping to see you wearing my sweatshirt tonight.”

Blushing, he shakes his head. “It’s back in my dorm. Oh, speaking of. Maybe it would be a good idea to keep your cell phone in your pocket, or I need to keep mine in my drawer when you come over.”

“Did something happen this morning?” The two of them stop walking, Father Scientia turning towards him.

“She didn’t see it, but her boyfriend did.” Prompto sighs. “So, he knows I had someone over, but he doesn’t know who.And this is the same person that was surprised I had never watched a porno before.”

Father Scientia nods his head. “Oh, I see. So he’s the one that gave you the nudge to watch something like that, was he?”

“It was innocent!” He defends himself, but then he hears his lover laugh, and feels the tension disappear in his shoulders. “Hah. Fine. Yes, he’s the one that said he liked to jerk off, to which I said ‘But you have Luna’, and he said ‘so?’ Boys are weird, Father. I don’t think like they do.”

More laughter rings out into the night. “That they are, Prompto.”

Prompto walks with him back towards the church, trying to figure out when he would take his leave, when he feels Father Scientia touch his hand. “Do you have to go back to your dorm right now? I was hoping to show you something, if you’re interested?”

“Yes, Father.” Glancing around, he sees no one around, the cold keeping people indoors. He puts his hand into his lover’s and looks up at him. “What would you like to show me?”

“It won’t take very long.” The pressure of his lover’s hand against his brings a smile to his face, as the cover of night keeps their secret safe as they come closer to the church. He expects Father Scientia to lead them off the beaten path, so when they start to walk towards the church itself, and make their way to the back, he’s a bit surprised but follows him into the sacristy.

Being in the church this late feels strange, almost surreal as Father Scientia guides him through the dark, the man knowing the layout of the church better than Prompto thought he would. The only light that shines is the artificial lights from outside, the moon having snuck behind a cluster of clouds. He could feel the air changing around the two of them - whether it’s from the incoming storm, or something else, Prompto isn’t sure. As they make their way towards the sanctuary proper, Father Scientia lets go of his hand to push the door open, Prompto following him out.

Lights are on in the church, but set at a low setting, for any wandering souls to enjoy the peace and quiet of the nave to offer their prayers to the Lord. Prompto stays in the shadows, fear beginning to grip his heart as he looks out towards the pews, hoping that there is no one in the nave. His eyes sweep across both sides, taking in the prayer stations, and he sees that no one is inside the church.

“Hello?” Father Scientia calls out. “Is anyone in here? The doors will be locked momentarily.” The silence in the church returns, not a soul making a peep. Prompto’s heart beats wildly in his chest, as he stays frozen to his spot, stuck halfway between the altar and the sacristy. “Final warning!” His lover calls out, and then the sound of locks being turned echoes throughout the sacristy.

He sees Father Scientia make his way up the center aisle, the man looking around the nave to see if there were any vagrants sleeping in the pews, or a parishioner that had fallen asleep by mistake. “I think we’re alone, Father.” Prompto calls out, having moved to stand closer to the altar now, making his way down the steps to meet with the priest. “Do you lock up the church at this time every night?”

“As close to this time as I can.” Father Scientia nods his head, and stands in front of Prompto, who is still standing on the steps and has a current height advantage. “You’re taller than me.”

“It won’t last for very long.” Prompto laughs, feeling more comfortable than he should in the house of God. “I take one step down, and you will be taller than me.”

A hand touches his waist, drawing his attention down to the priest’s lips. “Will you kiss me? Let me see how it feels from how you experience our kisses?”

“I…” He wants to say yes, because he would love to know what it feels like. But given the fact that their standing so close to the altar - mere feet away from it, he hesitates. It’s one thing to dream about these scenarios, it’s another to experience it first hand.

As if sensing his discomfort, Father Scientia lays his hand flat on his side, then slides it up his back. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of right now, Prompto. This is just a building. You’re doing nothing wrong right now.”

“How can you say that? You’re a priest, Father. I don’t understand why you say the things you do, yet have this air about you that it doesn’t matter.”

His lover stares up at him with an honest expression on his face. “Because even though I am a man of God, I understand that anywhere can be a place of worship. This is a building that we’ve chosen to believe is a church, that helps the congregation to be closer to God. I recognize that I can go outside and have the same feelings there that I do in here. So, to me - it’s a building, and I chose to make it what it is.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.” Prompto’s head begins to lower, but doesn’t close the gap between their lips, still hesitating to complete the act. “This place is holy to me. We’re in _church_ , Father…”

“Do I need to remind you what we’ve done in the pews?” A low chuckle leaves Father Scientia’s throat, the sound sending a wave of lust through his body. It’s then that he realizes the man is right, because what’s one more sin under this roof when they’ve already done other acts? “We’re alone right now. We could have not be alone before, but we were. Right now, the only people in this church are the two of us. No one is going to catch us. You know you want to.”

He licks his lips, the tip of his tongue swiping against his lover’s upper lip due to the nearness of his mouth. “Do you want me to kiss you, Father?” He keeps his voice soft, afraid that if he talks any louder that it will echo too much. He leans his head down a little more, barely grazing his lips over Father Scientia’s. “Tell me it’s okay to kiss you right now… I’m really struggling to find a reason to say no...”

“I _want_  you to kiss me, my love…”

The sound of thunder rumbles over their heads as their lips come together with a soft, pliant kiss. It escalates quickly, Prompto’s mouth dropping open as the hand that’s on his back slides all the way up to the nape of his neck, holding him in place as Father Scientia’s tongue enters his mouth with a low groan. His arms come into contact with the wool cassock, tucking his arms to be underneath Father Scientia’s arms as he moans into the kiss, becoming lost in the way their mouths and tongues move together.

Unaware that he’s moving, the height advantage is taken away from him, but not a moment too soon as his fingers curl onto the shoulder flaps of his lover’s garment. To him, it sounds like their kiss is louder than it should be, but with another low rumble of thunder, it becomes lost in the noise as he submits himself to more kisses from his lover’s mouth. He pulls away, breathing heavy as he lifts one hand to his mouth to wipe off the spittle that was left behind.

His back bumps against the altar, Father Scientia looking down at him with a look that he knows is reflective in his own eyes. “We should leave…” His heavy breath falls onto Prompto’s own lips, as they keep staring at one another.

“We will…” Prompto nods his head, agreeing wholeheartedly that they should leave. The missal is opened on the altar, Prompto’s stomach rolling as he remembers his dreams, and how his face had been on the book as deplorable acts were done to his body. “We really should go…” As he says the words, he puts his arms around Father Scientia’s neck, and pulls him down for a kiss, needing to feel the touch of his lips against his.

Father Scientia begins to guide him backwards, moving around the altar until they’re standing on the opposite side, now closer to the cross that hangs behind the altar than the nave. A reminder that the Son of God died for them to absolve their sins. Sins which the two of them are committing to great lengths at the moment.

 _One more sin for confession on Monday_. It’s a thought that keeps repeating over and over in Prompto’s mind, as he pulls away from the kiss that he shares with his lover, and begins to sink down to his knees, dragging his cheek along the row of buttons on Father Scientia’s cassock. The lower he goes, the more aroused he becomes as he’s faced with the reality of what he wants to do right at this moment. The hands touching the top of his head head lets him know that Father Scientia wants it as well. He can feel the heat radiating off of the bulge in his pants, Prompto’s fingers working on unbuttoning the cassock just enough to get him to the waistband of his slacks.

His cheek rubs against the exposed hardness, drooling as he puts his mouth around the mound. The low moan he hears leave his lover’s throat makes his palms grow sweaty, lust coursing through his veins as he sucks a little more on the fabric before unbuttoning Father Scientia’s slacks to free his cock. He looks up and sees that Father Scientia’s hands are now balanced on the edge of the altar, his head ducked down to look at what he’s doing to him.

“Everything okay, Father…?” He asks, as he pulls his lover’s cock out of his pants, running the tip of his tongue from the base up to the tip.

“I should be asking you that question, Prompto…” The soft, breathless chuckle brings a small smile to his face.

He glances up at him, his mouth moving back towards Father Scientia’s cock. “Let me give it a few little kisses, then we’ll go…” He whispers, knowing full well that he’s lying right now to the priest. _What’s one more sin?_

Father Scientia moans low as Prompto starts to kiss the flushed head of his cock. “Kiss it all you want, love…” His mouth wraps back around the tip, as another low moan caresses his ears. A hand touches his face, drawing his attention back up to look into his lover’s eyes. “Are you okay with this? Don’t do this because you think this is what I want, Prompto.”

“I know.” He flicks his tongue over the slit, tasting the sweetness that only Father Scientia’s body can provide to him, keeping his eyes on him. “I’m the one that’s choosing to do this, Iggy.” It surprises him how natural it feels to call him by that, even though his lover is in his clerical clothes. But with the man’s cock so close to his mouth, it feels better to address him by that name than by his title. “I made my decision. I want this. I promise.” His mouth returns to tip of his cock, pulling it back into his mouth with an auditory slurp, his hand wrapping around the base of Father Scientia’s cock to keep him right where he wants it.

The hand on his face returns to his hair, the tiny clench of Father Scientia’s fingers in his hair making him moan low. “I want this too. So bad. God, your mouth is a gift....”

He shivers at the way the words affect him, his mouth sucking harder on his lover’s cock. Ever since the shower that they took earlier in the day, he’d thought about what Father Scientia had confessed to him, getting aroused off and on throughout the day. But now - now he could return to those deplorable thoughts as he feels Father Scientia push his hips forward, his cock slipping back further into Prompto’s mouth as he rubs his tongue all over the plump flesh. His lover’s grunts and moans penetrate his ears, thankful that the angle at which Father Scientia’s body is blocks the cross he knows is behind him. A flash of lightning illuminates the church, Prompto’s eyes shut in concentration as he sucks harder on his lover’s cock, his left hand sliding down from Father Scientia’s hip to hold onto his ass.

“God, you’re going to make me come if you keep doing that, love…” The helplessness he hears in Father Scientia’s voice stokes the fire of lust running rampant in his brain. He’s becoming a slave to his words and how they make him feel, this incredible power that he holds, his mouth pausing in its actions to see how Father Scientia will react. “Nngh...n-no….” Fingers tighten their grip in his hair, Prompto moaning low as he looks up at his lover, more thunder rumbling above their heads. “Don’t stop...please….please, love…”

The hand on his hair disappears as he moves back a little on his knees to find a better angle. He hears Father Scientia slap his hands down on the altar, as his hips start to roll faster, Prompto moving his head with each little flick of his movements. His name is moaned loud, the church ringing with the sound as the first squirts of cum begin to hit the back of his throat. Some begins to trickle out the sides of his mouth, as his brain kicks back in. He begins to swallow, the warm liquid sliding down his throat with each audible swallow. Prompto takes a few moments, keeping his mouth around Father Scientia’s softening flesh, then pulls his head away and sits back on his knees.

“Are you good, Iggy?” He looks up at him, wiping off his lips, bringing his fingers up to his mouth to lick them off. He giggles a little, and grabs onto Father Scientia’s slacks, pulling them back up to be on his hips. He begins to button his cassock, then takes a look at his lover, who is still breathing hard.

Standing up, his back is pressed against the altar. “I’m perfect…” Father Scientia laughs a little, and puts his arms around him. “I love you.” He whispers into Prompto’s ear, the three words bringing the biggest smile to his face. “Allow me to take care of you now?”

“You don’t have to.” He can live with not doing anything for the moment, even though his pants are extremely uncomfortable. The desire is there, and he knows his lover can hear it in his voice, as he feels Father Scientia’s lips touch his, his mouth dropping down to kiss him with a simmering passion.

Their mouths stay latched as he’s pulled away from the altar, Prompto’s arms wrapped tight around Father Scientia’s neck as their kiss becomes more heated, his lover’s tongue invading his mouth with aggressive sweeps, Prompto all but melting under his touch. He drops down to his feet, and is turned around to face the nave, Father Scientia taking a seat on the center celebrant chair, Prompto being pulled down to sit on his lap.

“I know I don’t have to, love.” Father Scientia whispers into his ear, as he’s pulled up higher onto his lap, Prompto’s knees resting against his lover’s knees. “Are you still doing okay? Is this too much for you right now?”

He thinks about it for a moment, as the panic begins to creep back into his mind. He knows he should stop, that what they’ve done on the altar is enough for pushing his luck. More thunder rumbles above their heads, Prompto’s attention diverted for a split second before he feels teeth begin to tug on the shell of his ear. “Iggy, what are you proposing we do right now…?”

“Nothing more than what we haven’t already done in this church.” The soft whispers help calm his mind, as he feels his lover’s hand push up against his crotch, the pressure causing him to release a soft moan. “I can feel how aroused you are right now, Prompto. Please, let me take care of you, and then we’ll go.”

“No sex.” He whispers, knowing that even if Father Scientia tempted him with it, he would take it. A hand slides up his chest, and touches his chin, tilting his head back to look up into his lover’s eyes. “No matter how much we want it.”

“No sex.” Father Scientia brushes his lips over his, as the hand on Prompto’s crotch works unto unbuckle his belt, then unbuttons his slacks. “Only the finest pleasure that my hand can bring to your body, my love…”

As soon as his lover’s hand touches his cock, Prompto spreads his legs apart more as he arches his back. “God, yes….” He moans, not caring how loud he is. He’d heard how loud Father Scientia had been, so what’s a few more loud cries in the otherwise silent church. “Squeeze it more, Iggy…”

“Your wish is my command…”

The pleasure begins to take over, Prompto losing sense of himself as he focuses on how Father Scientia’s hand feels going up and down on his cock. Two fingers swipe over the flushed head, and then are brought up to Prompto’s mouth, who pulls them in without question, sucking his own precum off of his lover’s fingers.

“Listen to how you sound, love.” A low voice rumbles near his ear, congruent with the thunder rumbling. “It feels good to touched like this, doesn’t it?” Prompto whimpers, nodding his head as the hand on his cock gives him a good hard squeeze. “Are you sure you don’t want me to put it inside of you…?” Prompto involuntarily wiggles his hips, feeling his lover’s arousal pushing up against the cleft of his ass. “Your dream could turn into a reality…”

Promising as it sounds, he shakes his head as he releases another low moan. “N-Not tonight, Father…” He can already feel himself getting close to his orgasm, the pent up tension from the day spent without him, then having their fun like this has made him locked and ready to unload.

“As you wish, Prompto…” Lips touch his face, a soft kiss bringing another soft moan from his throat as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. “Will you come for me now?”

His body jerks forward, head dropping as he moans loud. The hand on his cock pumps him up and down a few more times, Father Scientia bringing him to his climax. “Yes….!” He cries out, blood rushing to his ears as he begins to come hard. Father Scientia’s hand pulls him through his orgasm with every pump up and down on his cock, Prompto’s toes curling inside of his shoes as he begins to babble, his mind buzzing with utter pleasure. He sinks back against Father Scientia’s chest, a goofy smile on his face as he stares down at his own cock, the fingers around him unfurling. He turns his head and watches Father Scientia begin to lick up the mess off of his fingers, Prompto whining low as he moves forward, his tongue coming into contact with his lover’s tongue, tasting himself through their kiss.

It doesn’t take long for him to turn around and face his lover, his knees pressing up against the celebrant chair. “We really should go…” Father Scientia whispers, both of them kissing each other as if it were the first time their lips have touched. “I’m having a very difficult time right now…”

“Yes, Iggy…We should really go...” But as the words come out, his hips start to move on their own, his cock still out, the touch of wool on his cock making him groan low. “Push me off of you…”

“I can’t…” Lips touch his with another kiss, as he feels the cassock being lifted up. “God, I want to touch you all over right now.”

“I want it too.” Prompto nods his head, his hands going to Ignis’ pants, wanting to help him get his cock back out into the open like his own. But then, a bright flash of lightning strikes, Prompto’s eyes landing on Father Scientia’s, as the two of them stare at one another, thunder rumbling a few moments afterwards. It’s enough to bring them both back to their senses, and without being asked, he slips off of his lover’s lap, and tucks himself back into his pants, breathing hard as he gets his hormones back under control.

He smiles, holding his hand out to his lover, who takes it without complaint. “Thank you, my love.” He helps lift Father Scientia off of the chair, then watches him smooth down his cassock. “That was….”

“Close.” He finishes for him, but doesn’t feel embarrassed about it. “I think I should probably head back to my dorm.”

“Will you be alright?” The two make their way towards the sacristy, Prompto’s eyes looking around the room, making sure that they really are alone. “I could accompany you, if you’d like?”

“I’d want you to stay.” They stop just before the door, hidden in the shadows, the light from the lamps outside providing enough illumination to see each other clearly. “I love having you spend the night.” His head tilts to the side. “Is this why you always come so late to my dorm? Because you have to lock up the church?”

“It is.” Father Scientia nods his head, as he puts his arms around Prompto. “I usually lock it up around half past ten. I did it a little earlier tonight, since we were out.”

“Huh.” He laughs, happy to know part of his lover’s daily routine. “You’ll be saying mass tomorrow evening, yes?”

“I will. Will you be here?”

Two hands touch Prompto’s face, pulling his attention up to his lover’s lips. “I will. Would you like to see me again after mass? Or do you need to prepare for class on Monday?”

“I’m afraid I will need to prepare for class.” Father Scientia rubs his thumb over Prompto’s bottom lip. “But yes, stay after to say hello to me?” He lowers his head, and kisses Prompto flush on the lips.

Moaning softly into his mouth, Prompto nods his head. “I will, Father. Thank you for dinner tonight, and for helping me figure out what to do next weekend.”

“You’re welcome, my love.”

They walk outside, Father Scientia locking the door to the sacristy. “Have a good rest of your night.” Prompto whispers.

“You too.” His lover smiles, and waves at him as he begins to walk back to his dorm room, the ground wet with rain, but no water falling from the sky at the present moment.

He practically runs to his dorm, full of adrenaline and happiness after his evening with his lover. Still reeling from what the two of them did in the church, he opens and closes his door, sliding against it with a big smile on his face. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulls it out to see a message from the man who he can’t get out of his mind.

“ _Thank you for tonight. It was very nice getting to spend time with you. Sweet dreams_.”

“ _You’re welcome. I had a lot of fun too. I love you. :) See you tomorrow at mass!_ ” He sends his message, then gets undressed and falls down onto his bed with a big smile on his face.

***

“So, you’ll be coming home next weekend?” He hears the voice of his father come through the speaker, Prompto calling his parents on a conference call because he wasn’t sure if they were together or not. “But your birthday is in the middle of the week.”

“Yes, I know. But Luna wants to celebrate it on Saturday night, when we don’t have school the following day.” He’s laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, the afternoon sun filtering into his room through his curtains. “I can’t celebrate my twenty-first birthday properly on my actual birthday because I have a nine am class the next morning.”

“You don’t miss school. Why not just play hookey?” His mother comes into the conversation. “Dear, we’re not going to be home this weekend. We’ll be in the next state over. We leave on Thursday.”

He sighs, expecting that response from his own mother. “Mom, I can’t miss class. If I miss class, I might fall behind. I can’t afford to lose my scholarship. You know that. And fine. Can I stay at the house with a friend?”

“Sure. Just make sure to clean up before you leave. Will you be staying until you go to that church?” His father returns to the call. “You still go to that every Sunday, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.” He rubs his eyes, happy that his parents aren’t giving him grief about his choices. Not like they normally do. They could never understand his love for the church, but supported him in their own way. “And yes, Mom. I’ll make sure everything is to your liking before I leave. I wish I could see you guys.”

“We’ll celebrate your birthday when you’re home for the holidays. How about a nice trip to the mountains? We’ll go skiing.”

His mother really has no idea what he likes. He _hates_  going to the snow, but he laughs good naturedly. “We can talk about it later. Anyway, I’m glad I got to talk to the both of you. Have fun on your trip. Love you both!”

“Love you too, sweetie. Have a good birthday.”

“What your mother said. I’ll throw some money into your account. Consider it a birthday gift.”

“Thanks, Dad.” He hangs up the call, trying to ignore the sadness that always seems to manifest after he has a talk with both of his parents.

It isn’t like he expected them to be home next weekend, but knowing that they won’t be makes him a little sad. _Just another day_. Birthdays are dumb, and really don’t mean that much. Just because he’s turning the legal age to drink doesn’t mean anything. _It’s just a day_. Sighing, he sits up and hears the church bells ring, signalling that it’s four in the afternoon.

He gets up and heads into his bathroom, taking a quick shower before getting ready to go to mass. When he gets to the church, it’s five minutes to five. He takes a seat in his normal spot, and wonders if that family that had made the comments the previous weekend would be sitting behind him again. _I forgot to tell him about that_. The organist begins to play the entrance hymn, and he grabs the hymnal from the pew and begins to sing from memory, getting settled back into the routine of mass.

Father Scientia stands up at the altar and greets them all with a smile on his face. Prompto can’t help but smile and feel content at the warmth in his voice. He remembers the previous night, his cheeks instantly heating up as he hears Father Scientia moaning his name as he’d sucked his cock on the altar. _God, I’m so sorry_. He still can’t believe he allowed himself to do that. It had been reckless, and he tries to convince himself that it won’t happen again, but he knows it’s another false statement. _More for my confession in the morning_.

During the homily, he listens to the passion he hears in his lover’s voice, who holds the entire congregation in the palm of his hand. Laughter rings out, a funny joke leaving the priest’s mouth before returning to a somber mood. By the end of the homily, Prompto forgets about what he had been thinking about before, and begins to focus on how he can be a better person for the church. At the time of communion, Father Scientia is stationed at the other side of the church, Prompto silently grateful that he would not be receiving from him today. He blesses himself when he receives the Eucharist, then steps to the next server to accept the Blood of Christ. His eyes look over at Father Scientia as he takes a sip, remembering those heated words from the shower the previous morning, and isn’t the least bit surprised when he sees his lover looking over at him at that exact moment. He blesses himself, then licks his lips, smiling when he sees the hint of a blush appear on Father Scientia’s cheeks as he turns to head back to his pew.

At the end of mass, he waits until the last note is played, then genuflects as he leaves the pew, blessing himself before walking out of the church. Father Scientia is surrounded by parishioners, Prompto sticking to the routine of staying towards the side, waiting for the crowd to lessen before he approaches the priest.

“Prompto, how nice to see you this evening.” Father Scientia takes his hand, and gives it a firm shake. The heat that’s transferred from his palm to Prompto’s is enough of a reminder that this man means more to him than anyone nearby. “Did you enjoy mass this evening?”

“I always enjoy it when you’re leading, Father.” He smiles, and nods his head. “I just wanted to say hello. I’ll see you in class tomorrow?”

“That you will.” Father Scientia places a hand on his shoulder. “Watch over Prompto, Almighty Father. Let him be blessed in Your Ways. In Your Holy Name we pray.”

“Amen.” Prompto recites with Father Scientia, keeping his head bowed as he receives the priest’s blessing. “Thank you, Father. See you tomorrow.” He smiles, and takes his leave, heading back to his dormitory.

After getting things ready for tomorrow, he hears his phone begin to ring. Smiling, he picks it up and answers it. “Hi, Iggy!”

“Hello, love. How’re you? Am I interrupting anything?”

“Not at all.” He gets up from his chair, and goes and lays down on the bed. “Mass this evening was very nice.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Because for most of the mass, all I thought about was what happened the night before.”

Heat rushes through his body, as he closes his eyes. “You too?” He whispers, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Father.”

“I’m not.” The dark chuckle sends a small shiver down his spine. “Although because of those thoughts, I had to say the words in my head before saying them out loud. I haven’t had to do that since seminary school.”

Prompto laughs, feeling a little better. “Would it be easier if I started to attend mass led by Father Bradham?”

“No.” The quick response makes his stomach twist in a pleasant manner. “We’ll be better about what we do in the church from now on, though.”

“Yes, Father.” He nods his head, wanting that too. “We’re already playing with fire. Let’s not start a huge blaze.”

“Quite right.” Father Scientia chuckles. “Well, I just wanted to hear your voice before I head to bed. I’ll see you at Lauds in the morning?”

“You will.” Prompto rolls onto his side. “Thank you for calling me.” His voice drops to a whisper. “I love you, Iggy.”

“I love you too, Prompto. Good night.” Their call ends.

Setting his phone back onto his charger, he lays on his back, the smile staying on his face as he repeats the words of love in his head. They keep repeating as he gets ready for bed, another weekend done, and just days away from his birthday.


	17. Back to a Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hump day! Here’s my latest update! And with this update, we’ve passed over 100k words! ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

He hears the sound of someone confessing, that in and of itself very strange. Hearing the words he’s known for most of his adult life coming from someone else’s mouth is like the equivalent of seeing your parents doing something that you know you have no business knowing about. But when he tries to speak, Prompto notices that there’s something soft in his mouth - something silky smooth that dampens any noise he tries to make. Which, at the moment, are noises that should not be heard by another person, _especially_  one who is confessing their mundane sins to the priest who is currently not listening to them at all, but is concentrating on what Prompto is doing to him, or rather, what he’s doing to Prompto. 

Seated on Father Scientia’s lap, he’s facing the priest, the mesh window open in the confessional booth so that the parishioner knows that the priest is listening to them. But Prompto knows that that is not the case at the moment. No, he’s taking up the time of the priest for himself, as he wiggles his hips, pushing them down so that the thick cock inside of him would deeper into his body. 

His head drops forward, resting against the priest’s shoulder as he writhes more on his lap, his lover’s girth pushing into his body with a quick thrust of his hips right where he wants him to. Prompto bounces more, trying to find his center of gravity, slowly becoming aware that he doesn’t have any use of his arms. They’re trapped behind him, his arms bound together by the same cloth that seems to be in his mouth - it’s soft and silky against his skin, and as he struggles to break free he falls forward more, his cock pushing up against the thick fabric of Father Scientia’s cassock. 

“Go on.” Father Scientia replies to the lull in confession from the person on the other side of the confessional booth, as his hands go down to Prompto’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart as he begins to penetrate him more. “It sounds like you weren’t finished with your confessions.” 

The person on the other side admits that the priest is right, and goes further on to explain more sins that they’ve committed. Prompto bites down hard on the silk in his mouth, as one of Father’s Scientia’s hands moves away from his ass, and the other staying put as this hand now makes a tight fist around Prompto’s exposed cock. His eyes close tight as he takes in everything all at once - the thickness that’s pushing up against his prostate, the warm hand that’s around his cock, the lips that are touching his neck with inaudible kisses, the sweet low murmurs of sexual promises tickling his ear instead of listening to the person continuing to confess their sins. 

Whatever is keeping him mute is tugged down, his lips licking his mouth as he releases an unmuffled low groan. “Father…” His lips hover near Father Scientia’s ear, the words coming out barely above a whisper as he starts to come, amazed that the person on the other side can’t hear the way their bodies slap together as he’s bounced hard on Father Scientia’s cock. The article being used to keep his arms bound behind his back is removed, then Prompto is pushed up and off of Father Scientia’s cock, and forced down onto his knees. 

His mouth opens wide, saying a silent blessing as he’s about to receive a gift from his lover. Hot cum splashes onto his face, some dripping onto his tongue, some sealing one eye shut. More lands on his cheek, then his mouth, Father Scientia pushing the tip of his cock against Prompto’s lips as more cum begins to collect in his mouth, the priest giving the parishioner their penance as he blesses Prompto more with droplets of his cum being flung onto his face as if he were using the aspergillum. He keeps it all in his mouth, then with the gentle caress of Father Scientia’s hand on his face, he’s given the nonverbal permission to swallow, savoring the thick cum as it slides down his throat. 

A muffled noise distracts him, as he feels Father Scientia’s fingers touch his face, wiping the cum off to put it back onto his stretched tongue. But it never lands where he wants it to, the noise becoming more and more insistent as he tries to grapple with what the two of them have just done. He tries to lick his lips, but his body doesn’t seem to want to obey as the noise grows louder and louder. Staring up at Father Scientia, he sees a smile on his lover’s face, and sees his lips moving but hears nothing. 

“What? What are you saying?” His voice is faint, his tongue feeling thick in his own mouth. He tries to speak again, but the noise drowns him out. “Father? Father?!” 

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Prompto sits up with a gasp, as his hand slams down onto his phone, silencing the alarm that has been going off nonstop for the past five minutes. Groaning, he can feel the stickiness covering his chest and stomach, upset at himself for not taking care of himself before going to bed the night before. _Jesus Christ, that dream_. His eyes widen as he realizes what he’s said in his head. _I’m sorry, God. I didn’t mean that. Any of it_.

Sighing, he rubs his eyes a little before grabbing a few tissues to take care of the mess on his body. He sees that his bed sheet has been stained, not that he’s surprised, as he remembers how intense the dream he’d just had had been. He touches his face, wondering if he would feel the remnants of Father Scientia’s orgasm still touching his face, not at all convinced that it was a dream. But his bed says otherwise, and with a somewhat frustrated grunt he swings his legs over the side of his bed, and stands up. 

He peels the bed sheet off of his mattress, glad that it didn’t soak through to the mattress as he carries the soiled sheet to his bathroom. It’s been a bit since he’s had to deal with this, the dream still making little waves of lust pulsate through his body. His cock perks up with interest as he thinks about what he’d just dreamed about, both a little embarrassed by how carried away his fantasy had become, and how _horny_  he still was, even after expelling as much as he did. After washing the sheet and setting it out to dry, he gets into the shower and turns it to cold, hoping that the chill of the water will take away the ache in his body.

But it doesn’t. And he knows that there’s really only one thing that will bring him any sort of semblance of peace. So with the thoughts of his dream still fresh in his mind, he begins to jerk himself off, leaning against the wall as the spray of water hits his feet. He thinks about how Father Scientia had fucked him in this same spot two days ago, which helps to elevate his arousal to a fevered pitch. He starts to come, spurts of semen leaving his body as he flings the evidence towards the drain. After finishing his orgasm, he feels somewhat more level headed, and then goes through the motions of taking a proper shower. 

Prompto makes it to church with five minutes to spare before Lauds begins. Seeing Father Scientia up on the altar at the start of mass brings him back into the present, instead of lingering on the thoughts of his dream. Although, the conflicting thoughts of his dream, and what they’d done on that altar remains a strong presence in his mind as he tries to clear the debaucherous thoughts to focus on the word of God. By the end of mass, he gets there, feeling somewhat lighter as he prepares himself mentally for going to confess his bevy of sins to the priest. 

He waits his turn, the familiar crowd after mass going in the same order into the confessional booth that they always seem to go in. Maybe it’s part of the routine, just like how mass is structured the same way. They are all set in their ways. Prompto is sure he could probably go in first, but he enjoys being the last one that confesses his sins to Father Scientia. Even before anything began to happen between them. It was a way for him to feel a little bit more special than the rest, which he knows he shouldn’t think like that but he can’t help it. 

Taking a seat in the confessional booth, he makes the sign of the cross. ““I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been two days since my last confession.” It’s strange to think that it’s only been two days since he last sat here, when it feels like it happened so long ago. “Since then, I have committed mortal sins. Both through impure thoughts, and physical relations with a man.” He speaks with confidence, knowing that he can confess his sins to the man sitting opposite him at the moment. “The dreams returned to me last night, Father. And in them…” He swallows, shaking his head. “In them, the acts that were performed were of the most shameful nature.” 

“What made it so that those dreams returned to you?” He hears the inquisitive tone in Father Scientia’s voice, but there’s something underneath it. Something that he knows will be the cause of him to lose his mind in this very confessional booth should he so desire it. But with school looming on the horizon, he knows that he can’t afford to let himself get carried away at the moment. 

“I was irresponsible last night, Father.” Prompto leans against the wall, staying clear of the mesh screen. “I should have taken care of myself, but after the long weekend, all I wanted to do was go to bed so that I could have a fresh start. Never mind the sins that I committed under this very roof on Saturday evening.” 

A low chuckle fills the space of the confessional. “It could have gone further, but the stop happened. Because of that, I will go easy on your penance today. You are to say five Our Fathers, and five Hail Marys. All of your sins will be forgiven. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.”

“For His mercy endures forever.” Prompto makes a sign of the cross according to Father Scientia’s blessing, then says a soft ‘Amen’. 

Stepping out of the confessional booth, he sees Father Scientia exit at the same time, the two of them sharing a glance before Prompto takes his leave to head to his first class. As he takes his seat at his desk, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he takes a look at the text, and feels his cheeks start to grow warm as he reads the words on his screen. 

“ _You will have to tell me about the dream you had last night. It must have been good, if you woke up the way I believe you did_.” 

“ _Don’t. I can’t afford to have another erection right now. I’ve gotta concentrate on class. I’ll see you in a few hours. :p_ ” As he pushes send, he can feel his jeans growing a little more snug. But he really can’t afford to think about it right at the moment. That had been the truth - after midterms, the first class back to normal is always a little more intense. 

“ _I will see you soon. :)_ ” 

He puts his phone away just as his professor walks into the classroom, and gets ready to work. 

***

“You’re wearing that sweatshirt again?” Luna rolls her eyes, as she takes a seat next to him in their History of Religion class. “Didn’t you wear that on Saturday when we went out with the dogs?” 

He sits up in his chair, as he turns to look at his best friend. “You know, there’s such a thing called a washer and a dryer, yes?” Not that he’d washed the sweatshirt yet. No, the smell of soap and incense still clings to the sweatshirt, happy to be surrounded by his lover’s smell in such a fashion. He’d gone back to his dorm after his last class because he had wanted to put it on to see if it would get a reaction out of his lover when he showed up to class wearing it. “Because, I used them yesterday to wash said sweatshirt.” 

“Oh, ha ha.” She sticks her tongue out at him, and gets her notebook out. “Fine. You washed your clothes. Did you decide on who you’d be inviting to go with us on Saturday?” 

A little bit anxious, he nods his head. “I’ve been spending a lot of time over at the church recently, and I was thinking it might be nice to invite…” He nods his head towards the front of the class, not really wanting the students around them to overhear him speaking about their professor. 

“Really??” Luna’s eyebrows go up, the surprise evident on her face. “Can he do that sort of thing?” 

“Why not?” Prompto tries not to sound defensive, but he can hear the slight bite to his words. “They’re allowed to go and do their own thing.” 

“Well, if that’s what you want.” His best friend shrugs her shoulders, and sighs. “Does that mean I have to be on my best behavior?” 

He laughs, shaking his head. “I’ll tell him to wear ‘normal’ clothes, if that would make it easier on you?” 

“It would, yes.” She nods her head. “Fine. If that’s what you want, then I can’t say no. But what have you been doing over at the church? Is it like an internship?” 

“Sort of.” He doesn’t feel guilty as he begins to lie to her, knowing that these are the lies that are necessary. 

The door to their classroom opens, the class becoming quiet as Father Scientia walks into the room wearing his normal clerical clothing - a short sleeved black shirt with his white collar, and black slacks. “Good afternoon, class. I trust you all had a nice break from me, as well as a good weekend?” 

Prompto sees him look out at the classroom, and waits for his eyes to land on him. When they do, he sees the briefest hint of Father Scientia’s eyes widening, then relaxing into a smile as he takes in Prompto’s attire, making sure to show his lover that he’s wearing _his_  sweatshirt. It’s a moment that passes by too quickly, but it’s enough to make Prompto glad that he went back to grab it. 

“I’ve got your midterms graded, and ready to hand back to you. Most of you will be pleased. Some of you will not be. But don’t worry - you still have another ten weeks to get your grade back up to where it should be. I’ll return them to you at the end of the class, as I do not want this hour to turn into questions about the midterm.” 

“Who got the highest grade?” A kid in the back of the classroom asks, as Father Scientia starts to write out the basic lesson plan for the day. “Will you tell us?” 

He tries not to shrink too much in his seat, knowing very well that he was the one to score the highest in their class. “I’m afraid that I’m not at liberty to speak about it.” Father Scientia shakes his head. “But, the person that scored the highest received a ninety-eight percent on the midterm. Now, may I begin our lecture, or does anyone else have any questions?” No one speaks up. “Good, then let’s begin.” 

By the end of class, Prompto is trying not to be too anxious as Father Scientia begins to hand back the blue books to the class. When he takes his from his lover, he lets his finger touch Father Scientia’s underneath the blue book, Prompto’s stomach rolling at the small touch. He turns to look at Luna, who is staring at his blue book with her mouth open. “What?” He asks, quickly turning it over to hide the grade on the front. 

“No way! How?!” She asks, as they get their things packed up. He sees a bunch of students crowding around the desk where Father Scientia is sitting, knowing that there will be no way he’s going to get to have a word with him right now. “It was you?!” Luna exclaims when they’re outside of the building. 

He shrugs his shoulders, but doesn’t keep the smile off of his face. “I studied hard for these midterms, Luna. What’s wrong with getting the highest grade in the class?” 

“Nothing. I’m just jealous, I guess. I only got an eighty-five.” 

“You passed! And with a solid B! That’s great!” Prompto holds his hand up, and waits for his best friend to give him a high five. “I’ve done very well so far with the midterms I’ve gotten back. All of my studying paid off.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Luna nudges his side with her elbow. “You’re such a studious person. I’m glad you’re getting the grades you deserve.” 

“Thanks, Luna.” He smiles, and helps her open her car door, as they’ve made it to the parking lot. He feels his pocket vibrate, but chooses to ignore it for the moment. “Guess I’ll see you on Wednesday?” 

“Don’t be mad at me if I decide to embarrass you on that day, okay?” 

He narrows his eyes. “Listen, about that. Thanks for coming over on Saturday and all, but could you call me first before barging in? I’ve been spending a lot of time over at the church. What if I hadn’t been home?” 

“Fiiiine.” He can hear she’s annoyed, but the expression on her face lets him know that she’s serious. “Noctis pretty much said the same thing to me. ‘You should call him. Respect his space.’ Or something like that.” Prompto mentally thanks his best friend’s boyfriend at that comment. “It won’t happen again. I do like hanging out with you, though, so please don’t get too busy with your church things.” 

“I won’t.” He leans over, and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Embarrass me all you want on Wednesday. But Saturday, best behavior, okay? Especially if I’m going to invite a priest.” 

“But he won’t be that night. He’ll just be Professor Scientia.” 

Laughing, he nods his head. “Fine, fine. Whatever. Go, I’ll see you later.” He waves, and watches her back out of the parking spot, then starts to head back towards the campus. It’s then that he remembers he’d received a text, and decides to check it when he gets out of the parking lot. 

“ _Nice outfit today. I don’t even remember what I lectured about, because I was too busy thinking about you wearing my sweatshirt_.” 

Prompto laughs some more, and moves off to the side of the path to reply to Father Scientia’s text. “ _I took plenty of notes. I could show you them, if you want? ;) Have a good rest of your day, Father._ _ ❤ _ ” 

“ _ ❤  _ _back to you, Prompto_.” 

After working on his homework in the library, he heads to Vespers a little early, needing to serve his penance that Father Scientia had given to him earlier in the day. He blesses himself with Holy Water upon entering the church, then heads into the nave where the regular folks that attend these daily masses are already sitting in their pews. There are a few new faces, but that isn’t anything new - some people show up on one day, and never bother to return. He knows that those are the ones that have the most weight on their mind, as if coming to a mass that isn’t on Sunday helps them get a place in Heaven. 

He makes the sign of the cross as he genuflects before entering his pew, and takes his backpack off and sits it next to him. Pulling the padded kneeler down, he bows his head and begins to say his penance, taking the time to examine the sins that he had committed over the weekend, and tries to think of a way that they won’t happen again. But he knows that they will, because he _enjoys_  participating in these sins. He looks forward to when he can be alone with Father Scientia, when the two of them have no one else around them to bother them. And it’s that reality that he knows he should be panicking about, because knowing that he craves those moments - that knowing as soon as they are alone the temptation to do something sexual will be at the forefront of his mind. But the panic doesn’t come, and instead a quiet acceptance manifests in his mind, as he knows that this is the way things have to be when it comes to his and Father Scientia’s relationship. 

The mass begins, Father Scientia taking his place on the altar, the congregation standing to say their greetings. Again, it’s the routine of these actions that help keep Prompto grounded, as mass seems to fly by this evening. At its conclusion, he sees Father Scientia standing at the back of the church, making him wonder if he’s waiting for him. Prompto picks up his backpack off the pew, and puts it over one shoulder, pushing his hands into the pocket on the front of his sweatshirt after blessing himself as he heads towards the exit. 

“It was a very nice mass this evening, Father.” He smiles, as he sees Father Scientia saying good night to a few of the older parishioners that attend both Lauds and Vespers. “Will you be saying Lauds in the morning?” 

“I will.” Father Scientia takes his hand, and gives it a gentle shake. Prompto’s thoughts return to inappropriate ones as he thinks about his hand on his body. “Will I see you here again tomorrow?” 

“You will.” Nodding his head, he pulls his hand away, but not before he casually lets his nails drag against the man’s palm before returning his hand inside of his sweatshirt. “Have a good rest of your evening, Father.” 

“And you as well.” 

The walk back to his dorm is quick, and by the time he gets back up to his room, he hears his phone begin to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, he tosses his backpack onto the floor, and goes to stretch out on his loveseat. “Hello?” He asks, not bothering to look at the caller as he has a sneaking suspicion who is calling him. 

“You just had to wear it to church this evening, didn’t you?” Father Scientia’s voice comes through the receiver, bringing with it a rush of heat through his body. “I suppose that sweatshirt is no longer mine, is it?” 

Shimmying out of his pants, he sits back down with the lower half of his body now covered only by his boxers as he leans back a little against the arm of the couch. “What’s wrong with that? Do you not like it when I wear your clothes, Iggy?” He teases, happy to hear his lover’s voice. “Are you alone right now? Did you miss me today?” 

“I am, and you know that I did.”

He smiles, and releases a soft sigh. “I told Luna today that I was going to invite you to go with us on Saturday.” 

“How did that go?”

“She thinks I’m crazy, but accepts that if I want to bring you along, it’ll be fine. She has one request, though.” He starts to idly play with one of the strings on the sweatshirt, closing his eyes. 

“What’s her request?” 

“To please not wear your priest clothes.” Prompto starts to laugh, as he thinks about how absurd it sounds. “Actually, that’s a lie. I said I’d make sure you didn’t wear them.” 

“You’re lying to me now? My, how you’ve fallen from Grace.” 

He laughs more, giddy with love as he hears his lover tease him. “If that’s my fall, then I’ll gladly take it. Listen, I’ve got some more studying I need to do before I go to bed. I’ll see you in the morning?” 

“You will. Sweet dreams tonight, my love. I’m looking forward to this coming weekend. What time did you want to leave on Friday? Early afternoon?” 

“Yes. Beat the traffic heading into Insomnia would be ideal.” He nods, as he stands up and goes over to his backpack. “We can talk about it later. I love you.” 

“And I love you. May the Lord keep His eyes on you as you sleep, since I cannot. Good night.” 

Filled with warmth, he stops what he’s doing to absorb his lover’s prayer. “Good night, Iggy!” 

As he finishes up studying, he decides to take a photograph of him in his current state. Holding his phone up at an angle, he makes sure that his lover will be able to see the clothing he’s wearing - or lack thereof - with what he hopes is a seductive smile on his face. He quickly types a message before getting cold feet, and presses send. A few moments later, his phone buzzes in his hand, already set to night mode. 

“ _You are purposefully torturing me. Thank you for the wonderful picture. Should I be honest and tell you I’ll be touching myself while looking at it later?_ ” 

His face burns with the admission. “ _Do whatever you want with it. Knowing that you might makes me feel hot, Father_.” 

“ _Good_.” 

A little bit of time goes by, and as he begins to drift to sleep his phone buzzes with another message. He opens it up, his mouth dropping open as he sees the picture. No face is in the picture - but the body of a man, who has a skull necklace resting against his naked sternum, and a pair of black briefs on his body. “ _Good night, love. Sleep well._ _ ❤ _ .” 

He groans as he fists his cock, staring at the image as he becomes more aroused. After a quick round of masturbation, he breathes hard and falls back against his pillows, totally satiated. Setting his phone back on its charger, he strips out of his lover’s sweatshirt, and buries himself under his blanket. He hopes that with this act, he’ll wake up dry in the morning, grateful that his lover would send him such a pic to help make that a reality.

***

Tuesday passes by in a blur - Prompto heads to mass in the morning, then heads off to class for the remainder of the day. Vespers is led by Father Bradham, a nice change of pace for Prompto. Not that he doesn’t want to hear Father Scientia, but to have a different take on mass always helps to bring perspective to his mind. 

He grabs some dinner before heading back up to his dorm room, where he gets settled in for the night of homework. He texts Father Scientia a few times, but nothing too serious - just a little conversation to let him know he’s thinking about him. He gets ready to go to bed a little after ten, turning the heat up a little, falling asleep with only the lower half of his body covered. 

But his sleep doesn’t last long, as something buzzing pulls him out of unconsciousness. Reaching over, he grabs his phone and utters a groggy greeting into the mouthpiece. “Hello?” 

“Happy birthday.” Father Scientia’s voice helps him to wake up faster, as he squirms a little on his bed, giggling in happiness. “There should be something waiting for you outside of your dorm room door.” 

Picking up his boxers, he slips them on and rubs his eyes. “You didn’t have to send me something, Iggy. I’m going to see you tomorrow.” 

“I think you mean today.” His lover chuckles. “Go and open the door. Please? I don’t want someone to steal it from you.” 

Prompto snorts, and makes it over to the door. “Fine. You pull me out of a nice sleep, all for a silly little thing? This had better be good, Iggy.” Pulling his door open, he looks down at the floor expecting to see a small box, or an envelope of some kind. But there’s nothing like that on the floor. What is there is a pair of black Oxfords, that are worn by a man who is standing at the door with a phone pressed to his ear, a pair of jeans and another St. Lucis sweatshirt on his torso, and a big smile on his face. “What…?” Prompto asks, stunned by the presence of his lover. 

“Happy birthday.” Ignis keeps his phone against his ear. “May I come in?” 

Nodding, he steps to the side, then closes the door with a soft _click_ , turning the lock to keep others out of the room. “What are you doing here?” Prompto asks, still in a state of shock as he sees his lover come towards him. “Am I dreaming?”    


“I’m afraid you’re not.” Arms wrap around his body, Prompto’s face coming into contact with the soft fabric of his lover’s sweatshirt. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you right at midnight. I thought that might upset you too much, my love.” 

It slowly begins to dawn on him that his lover is here, and is here because it’s his birthday. He bursts into tears, from sheer happiness or tiredness, or a bit of both, he isn’t sure. He clings to Ignis as he hears him start to ask him questions in a worried tone, but he shakes his head, keeping his face buried against the side of his neck. Once he’s calmed down, he pulls away from his lover, sniffling a little as he’s led over towards the bed. 

“I’m sorry. I’m really happy you’re here, Iggy.” He wipes his nose with a tissue, then leans against his lover, who puts his arm around his shoulder. “I’ve just…” He can feel the emotions beginning to well up inside of him again. “No one has ever done something like this for me on my birthday. Ever.” Tears start to fall again, as he’s pulled to sit on his lover’s lap. He throws his arms around his neck, and holds onto him tight, basking in the love and warmth that Ignis is providing to him at the moment. 

A hand touches the back of his head, cradling him against Ignis’ body. “Shh….It’s the least I could do for you, my love. I’m prepared to sacrifice my sleep tonight so that I may be with you. We don’t have to do anything. All I wanted to do is be with you for a little bit on your actual birthday.” 

“Okay, Iggy.” He sniffles a little, still trying to process that his lover is here with him right now. “You don’t know what this means to me.” 

“I’m happy that I could surprise you like this.” A soft kiss touches his cheek. “Come on, would you like to lay back down? Let’s cuddle for a bit.” 

“I would like that very much.” 

He gets back under the covers, and sees Ignis strip down to his briefs before climbing into bed with him. They get into a comfortable position, with Prompto pressed up against his lover’s side, one leg thrown over Ignis’ knee, and one arm draped over his stomach. He doesn’t mind having a dead arm as Ignis wraps both of his arms around him, peppering kisses to the top of his head, to which he responds with little soft noises, utterly content to be in his lover’s arms right now. 

“What are your plans today?” Ignis asks, as Prompto readjusts himself to press his cheek against his sternum. “It’s not every day that you turn the legal drinking age.” 

“I dunno. I’m sure Luna is going to try and drag me to a bar tonight. My parents told me to skip school tomorrow, and to get fully loaded tonight.” He rolls over, his back now against Ignis’ side, which soon becomes Ignis’ chest as he rolls over with him. Spooned up against him, he drapes his arm over Ignis’. “Maybe I’ll just buy a bottle of booze to mark the occasion, and not drink it until this weekend. I really haven’t thought about it.”  

Ignis’ cheek rubs against his before laying a few kisses on his jaw, then rests his chin on Prompto’s shoulder. “My twenty-first birthday was spent in seminary, so I didn’t really do the whole ‘raging party’ thing, since that isn’t really the lifestyle of a priest.” 

“I can imagine.” Prompto starts to scratching his nails lightly on Ignis’ forearm, as he drifts closer to sleep. “I would say that I doubt mine is going to be that special, but being in your arms right now is a testament that that is definitely not the case.” He smiles, then yawns a little. “I just like having you here, Iggy.” 

“I like being here, Prompto.” Another kiss touches his jaw. “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up before I leave, alright?” 

“Mm…” He attempts to formulate words, but it’s becoming more difficult as sleep grabs its hold onto his body. Giving up, he lays his hand flat on Ignis’ arm, and allows his body to do what it wants to do, slipping back into sleep as the warmth of his lover’s body surrounds him. 

***

Something wet and warm pulls him from his slumber a second time that evening. Disoriented, Prompto tries to find the source of what’s causing this weird sensation to his body. Reaching under his blanket, his hand connects to something soft, and then with a low moan he realizes what it is. “God, _Iggy_ ….” He moans, the memory coming back to him that his lover had shown up at his room at midnight. And right now, his lover is under the blanket, with his mouth wrapped nice and tight around Prompto’s cock, pulling another moan from his throat as he tries to reorient himself. But he gives up, and instead puts his other hand underneath the blanket, both of them now resting on Ignis’ scalp as begins to roll his hips, pushing his cock into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth. 

“Hhgnh…” He moans louder, head tilting back as his fingers grip onto the soft strands of Ignis’ hair. He has no idea how long Ignis’ mouth has been on his cock, but he can feel how hard he is, his cock already throbbing against the wet muscle of his lover’s tongue. When something wet touches his entrance, he almost bursts into tears from the absolute pleasure it brings to his body. “Oh…” 

The sounds of Ignis slurping on his cock does things to him, the darkness in his bedroom making it difficult to see much of anything. The finger in his ass is joined by another one, creating the most amazing pressure inside of his body. He releases a low groan, torn between pushing his hips forward to feel more of Ignis’ tongue on his cock, and wanting to push his ass down to feel those fingers go deeper into him. The need to feel more of Ignis’ tongue wins out, his hips lifting up as he glides his cock towards the back of his lover’s throat. 

His fingers tighten their grip on Ignis’ hair, as he gets closer and closer to an orgasm. One more finger penetrates him, giving him that fullness he’s been missing so much these last few days that it’s enough to push him right over the edge. He releases a half-sob, half moan as he begins to come, the sucking sensation around his cock pushing him into total euphoria. Still a little spun out from his orgasm, and the need to sleep, he feels his body move, and soon finds himself on his hands and knees, pushing his hips back to feel the bulbous head of his lover’s cock tease his stretched entrance. 

“Are you okay with this position right now, love?” Ignis whispers into his ear, Prompto vaguely aware of the sound of lube being poured out of a bottle. “Is it alright to take you like this, or would you prefer to be on your back facing me?” 

Always so considerate, Prompto’s head drops down as he nods his head. “T-This is perfect, Iggy…” He groans, trying to find the tip of his cock by wiggling his hips a little, but a hand comes to rest on his hip, stopping him from any more movements. “Noo…” 

“Shh…” Ignis whispers into his ear, as he starts to push the tip of his cock into his body. “I know what you want right now, and I’m going to give it to you.” 

The fingers had felt nice, but the thickness of his lover’s cock feels so much better. With a low moan, he digs his shoulders into his mattress, looking down at where their bodies join together. “God, I love how you feel so much…” 

“I know, love. It feels really good, doesn’t it?” Ignis’ voice is rich with lust, the deep baritone heightening the pleasure that he feels. “It fits perfectly…” 

“Don’t stop…” He moans, as he lifts himself up onto his hands, pushing back as their movements begin to pick up speed. “Don’t ever stop, Iggy…” 

“You know that I won’t…” 

Prompto is pulled up onto his knees, Ignis thrusting deeper into him with each rough thrust of his hips. He turns his head to the side, kissing his lover with sloppy kisses, the taste of his own cum clinging to Ignis’ tongue fueling his desire to a fervert level. He reaches up with both of his arms, and locks them behind Ignis’ head, arching his back as Ignis’ hand comes into contact with his cock. He cries out, not caring how loud he is as he’s fucked hard, the way his lover’s cock moves in and out of his body coupled with how Ignis’ hand moves on his own cock makes it incredibly difficult to monitor his noises. All he wants to do is get swept away by the pleasure running rampant through his body at their connection, and when he feels Ignis’ teeth sink down into the base of his neck, he explodes from that hit of ecstacy, wailing loud as he comes hard, the burst of Ignis’ orgasm flooding his insides prolonging the high of his own lust. 

Sweat drips down his face as he’s moved to lay on his side, the loss of his lover’s body connected to his causing him to release a soft groan. Something soft and wet touches his ass, Ignis helping to get him all cleaned up. They lay together under the blankets, Ignis kissing him over and over, the two of them whispering ‘I love you’ back and forth. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” Ignis kisses him on the lips. Prompto opens his mouth to say thank you, but the sound of Ignis’ alarm going off prevents him from doing so. “Looks like it’s time for me to go.” 

“No…” He shakes his head, pulling Ignis into a tight hug. “Not yet.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” A soft kiss touches his brow. “You should sleep a little more before coming to Lauds.” 

“Okay, Iggy.” He nods, giving him more more kiss before pulling away so that his lover can get dressed. “Thank you for tonight. You’ve already made it the best birthday ever for me.” 

“It’s been my pleasure. But it’s not over yet.” Ignis leans down, and kisses him on his lips. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours. I love you so much, Prompto.” 

“I love you too, Iggy.” His stomach rolls as he smiles up at him, holding the covers up to his chin as he watches Ignis walk over to the door. With a smile, he watches Ignis pull the hood up on his sweatshirt, and then watches him leave his bedroom. 

Rolling onto his back, he stares up at the dark ceiling, feeling completely giddy. How he’s going to fall back asleep, he doesn’t know but he’s going to try. He’s got a long day ahead of him.


	18. Cupcakes and Naughty Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sexual Sunday! ^_^ Please enjoy today's update!

 

* * *

Prompto’s phone rings at a quarter to seven, his hand reaching into his coat pocket to get to his phone in time before he misses the call. “Hello?” His breath is visible as he talks, walking towards the church on St. Lucis’ campus. 

“Happy birthday!!” Luna’s cheerful voice brings a smile to his face. “How’s it feel to finally be legal?” 

Laughing, he slows down, not wanting to walk into the church still on his cell phone. “Luna, it’s my twenty-first birthday, not my eighteenth. I’ve been legal for some time.” 

“I meant for alcohol.” She laughs with him, Prompto standing outside on the steps of the church. “What are we doing tonight? You’ll come home with me after class, right? Come on, please?? And you can miss mass tonight, right?” 

He bites back a defensive retort to her question. “You know how I feel about that, Luna. Don’t ask me to miss. I’m already not going to mass on Saturday because of whatever you’ve got planned.” 

“Fine. No missing mass tonight, although I’m sure your God would be okay with it.” 

“Luna.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m just kidding. Look, how about I pick you up after mass is over? We’ll go out to a restaurant for dinner. No clubs tonight. Would that be okay?” 

Sensing her attitude adjustment, he nods his head. “Sure. Pick me up after mass tonight. That sounds like it’ll be nice. Will Noctis be coming too?” 

“No, it’ll just be the two of us.” 

That makes him feel a little better. “Perfect. I’ll see you in class later?” 

“Yep! Remember - no getting mad at me.” 

He groans. “Luna, what do you have planned?” 

“Nothing! Got to go! See you in a few hours!” She hangs up before he can ask her anything else. 

Pocketing his phone, he walks up the steps to the church, and opens the door. Heat blasts onto his face, happy that the church is warm, allowing him to unbutton his coat as he steps inside. Dipping his two fingers into the holy water near the door, he blesses himself before heading into the nave, his backpack hanging off of one shoulder now as he goes to the pew he normally sits in. Genuflecting before entering the pew, he takes off his coat and lays it over the back of the pew, trying not to feel a little self-conscious by the outfit he’s chosen to wear today. 

He likes to dress up nice on his birthday - he always has. In high school, he would get teased about his attire on his birthday, but with Luna by his side, he didn’t care because she always dressed in something similar to make him feel less of an outcast. Today he’s chosen to wear one of his nicer suits, a charcoal grey suit with a matching button up vest, a black button up shirt and a light purple tie to complete his birthday ensemble. He likes to feel nice on his birthday, and wearing these kinds of clothes help to make it stand apart as a different day from the rest. 

Father Scientia walks out and begins to lead Lauds, Prompto smiling at him as he sees him do a slight double take when looking over at his side of the church. Last night had been amazing - it was the first time he’d been with anyone on his birthday like that. Thinking about what had happened a little while ago makes him acutely aware of how loose fitting his slacks are. _I’m sorry, God. I know I shouldn’t be thinking about these things right now, but I can’t help it._  He almost asks for a pass for the day, because it’s his birthday, but realizes how silly that sounds so decides against it. Bowing his head, he listens to Father Scientia’s prayer, bringing his mind back to what’s occurring during the mass. 

After Lauds concludes, he grabs his things, and puts his coat back on, the heat in the church making it a little unbearable. But he knows he’ll be going outside soon, so it won’t be too terrible. As he gets his backpack situated, he turns to leave the pew and almost yelps when he comes face to face with the priest that he had been with two hours prior. 

“Father!” He exclaims, trying to calm himself down as he sees Father Scientia. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

“I’m sorry, Prompto.” Father Scientia smiles, and holds out his hand. “I know you need to get to class, but I wanted to offering you a blessing before you head out for the day.” 

_A blessing like in my dreams?_  Prompto pushes the thought away, as he looks up at the priest, and nods his head. “That would be very nice, Father. Thank you.” 

His lover’s hand comes down onto the top of his head, Prompto’s eyes closing as he tries desperately to push away the perverse thoughts that come into his mind at that first touch. Heat radiates from Father Scientia’s hand, or maybe it’s his own body that’s producing the heat, as he tries to remember that this is meant to be something spiritual, and not erotic like his mind is making it seem. 

“Oh Heavenly Father - On Prompto’s day of birth, please watch over and protect him. Your divine care is what he deserves on this day. May he know the ways of Your love through and through. In Your name we pray.” 

“Amen.” He whispers, Father Scientia’s thumb wiping across his forehead before pulling his hand away to make the sign of the cross over his body. “Thank you, Father. I will try and have a good day today. I appreciate your blessing, very much.” It’s the first time he’s been blessed by a priest on his birthday. 

“You are welcome, Prompto. Take care.” 

The urge to reach out and kiss him goodbye is pushed down, plastering a smile on his face as he nods his head, then genuflects when leaving the pew, and blessing himself one last time before heading out of the church. It’s bitter cold, with no clouds in the sky. Perfect late October weather. Deciding to treat himself to breakfast, he heads to the coffee shop to grab a blended mocha and muffin before heading to class. 

He takes off his coat when he gets to class, and ignores the mutters he hears students start to make. _It could be about anything, not necessarily me_. He doesn’t care, either way. There are students that dress this nice every day. So what if he dresses nice on his birthday? Is it any of their business? No. Getting a little perturbed by it, those thoughts are taken away when he sees a text pop up on his locked screen. 

“ _It is downright sinful the way you dressed today. I wanted to rip off all of your clothes, and have my way with you again_.” 

Almost choking on a sip of his blended mocha, he unlocks his phone and starts to type. “ _Everyone keeps looking at me, and I feel really self-conscious right now. But thank you for your compliments_.” 

“ _They’re staring because of the confidence you hold while dressed like that. Don’t be ashamed. You’re devilishly handsome. I’m looking forward to being horribly distracted in class today. ;) Happy birthday_.” 

The giddiness he feels multiples by ten. “ _Thank you, Iggy. I’ll see you in a few hours_.” 

Right. Who cares if people stare? He knew that was going to be a thing when he got dressed this morning. But damn it, it’s his birthday, and if he wants to look good then no one is going to stop him. And knowing that he’s going to be another distraction for his lover makes him _really_  glad that he chose to wear this outfit. He only hopes that this feeling will last. 

***

“Oh my gosh, you didn’t.” Prompto walks into the classroom where his History of Religion class is held, and sees his desk is decorated with a half dozen cupcakes, a sunflower bouquet in a vase, a tall bag that looks like it probably contains booze in it, as well as a couple of mylar balloons tied to the back of his chair that say ‘Happy birthday!’ on them. 

Luna is standing next to his desk, dressed in a formal black and grey cocktail dress, looking breathtaking in her outfit. He feels so much better seeing her, no longer feeling so silly for the outfit he’s chosen to wear for the day. Now that he’s matching his best friend, he feels completely at ease. “You know that I did!” She laughs, and hugs him after he takes off his coat. “You look amazing!” 

“So do you.” He hugs her, holding her tight. “You really didn’t have to go this extreme, Luna. It’s just a day.” 

“It’s _your_  day!” She laughs, and goes to sit at her desk. “I hope you like the wine I picked out.” He pulls the bottle from the bag, examining the label. “It’s one of my favorites.” He puts it back, and nods. “Come on, let’s eat a cupcake before class starts.” 

“Okay.” He sits down, and looks behind him. “Are the balloons going to bother you?” He asks the people sitting behind him. “I can move them.” 

“Nah, man. They’re cool. Happy birthday.” 

“Yeah, happy birthday!” A girl who’s never spoken to him before smiles brightly at him. 

“Thanks.” Pulling two cupcakes out, he hands one to Luna. “You got my favorite kind.” 

“Duh. What kind of bestie would I be if I didn’t know what you liked?” She smiles, and peels back the cupcake wrapper. “Shall we toast?” 

“Yes.” He unwraps his, and holds it out to hers. “Cheers. Thanks for the birthday love, Luna. It really means a lot to me.” He taps his cupcake against hers, and bites down into it. 

He gets the items off of his desk, and puts them down next to him, mentally making a note that they’re there so he doesn’t accidentally step on them, or knock the small vase over. Hoping that the balloons aren’t that distracting, he pulls his notebook and pen out, happy that his friend has gone to the lengths that she has to make sure he’s having a good birthday. 

Father Scientia walks into class wearing his formal cassock, Prompto a little more than excited to see him in those clothes. It’s the little things that the ones he loves are doing for him that make him feel incredibly special. He sees Father Scientia looking over at him, and feels his cheeks heat up as he openly stares at him. _What is he doing?? Is he insane?!_

“Mr. Argentum.” Father Scientia addresses him, the entire class quieting down as their professor walks towards the front of the row that Prompto is sitting in. “Might it be your birthday today?” 

Feeling sheepish, he hunches his shoulders down. “What gave it away?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps it’s the balloons?” The entire class laughs, but not in a mean way. “Have you asked your classmates if they can see?” 

“He did, Father.” The girl that had smiled at him answers before he can. “We told him it was okay.” 

“Very well. If they’re not a distraction for you, then I see no harm in them staying where they are.” Father Scientia returns back to the lectern. “However, I’m afraid that I’m going to have to spoil your birthday, as we’re coming up on the second half of the semester. You know what that means.” 

“Don’t say it.” A student in the back calls out, more laughter coming from the class. 

Father Scientia adjusts his glasses, and looks over to where the comment had come from. “Mr. Hayes, if you speak out one more time, I will make certain to assign you the most horrendous subject.” That shuts the student up. Prompto tries not to snort, but it’s difficult. “That’s right, another term paper. This one will make up thirty percent of your final.” 

Had he not known about this before coming to class, Prompto would have been sad by receiving this news on his birthday. But since he’s the one that suggested it, it doesn’t bother him as much. “At least we have eight weeks.” He offers to the class, who all groan in response. 

“Yes, you do. We’ll discuss it more towards the end of class. Where did we leave off last time?” Father Scientia goes to the whiteboard. “Oh, yes. That’s right.” He begins to write in cursive across the board, Prompto settling in for another fascinating lesson. 

At the end of class, he looks over at Luna, who is gathering her things up. “Luna, I’ll meet you outside? I need to have a word with Father Scientia. Mind taking these flowers for me? I can only hold so many things.” 

“No problem, Prompto.” She smiles, and takes the vase from his hand, then walks out of class with a few other students who are complimenting her dress as they walk out. 

Prompto gets his things together, putting his gift bottle of wine in his backpack, and gets up out of his chair when he sees the last student walk out of the class. He approaches the desk carrying his balloons in one hand, and his cupcakes in the other. “Thanks for the lesson today, Father.” He stands in front of his desk, pleased to see the smile on his lover’s face. “Would you like a cupcake? Luna bought them for my birthday.” He keeps the conversation polite, knowing that at any moment someone could walk back into the classroom. 

“I would love one.” Father Scientia reaches for one of the treats, and sets it on the desk. “You both look stunning together. Is this something you do every year?” 

He nods his head, and takes another cupcake for himself. “It is. She knows I like to dress up on my birthday. The first year in high school she didn’t, but when she saw how the other kids teased me, she decided the next year to dress up just as nice as me, so we could be made fun of together.” 

“She’s a good friend.” 

They both bite into their cupcakes, Prompto nodding his head. “She is. She’s going to take me out tonight for dinner. She promised no clubbing.” 

“I hope she keeps that promise.” The teasing tone he hears in Father Scientia’s voice makes him a little weak in the knees. “After Vespers?” 

“Yes, Father. Will you be saying it this evening?” 

“I will not.” 

It shouldn’t surprise him, but it does. The happiness he’d been feeling disappears as his stomach drops to the floor. “It’ll be a nice night off for you!” He recovers, trying to see the benefit to this. _It doesn’t matter. It’s just a mass. No big deal_. “And you’re off tomorrow?” 

“I am. But I’ll be back to say Lauds on Friday morning, then I will be taking some personal time for the weekend.” 

That comment brings his mood back to one of elation, as he knows exactly what sort of personal time he’ll be taking. “I hope you have a nice time, whatever it is you have planned for the weekend.” Finishing his cupcake, he balls up the wrapper and tosses it into the bin next to the desk. He turns to say goodbye to him when he sees a little bit of frosting is stuck to the side of his mouth. With his back to the door, he uses his finger to wipe it off for him. “You had some frosting stuck to your mouth, Father.” 

“Can’t have that, can we?” The tip of his tongue comes out of his mouth, Prompto watching him lick the spot that he’d just taken the frosting from. He places his finger against Father Scientia’s bottom lip, and bites down on his lip as the priest pulls his finger into his mouth to lick it off. 

“I-Iggy…” He whispers, eyes closing as he feels the same wet pressure around his fingers that he’d felt on a different part of his body earlier in the day. He steps towards him, and almost releases a low moan when he feels a hand slip underneath his coat, Father Scientia holding his hip in a loose grip as his tongue slips all over Prompto’s finger. 

Before it becomes too much, he pulls his finger out of his mouth. “Have a good rest of your birthday, Prompto.” Father Scientia brings his hand to his lips, and kisses the center of his palm. “Have fun with your friend tonight.” The hand that’s under his coat disappears, but the touch remains on his skin, Prompto feeling a little lightheaded from their accidental display. 

“Thank you.” He smiles, and picks up his box of cupcakes, praying that his erection is hidden by his coat, and heads out of the classroom with his balloons trailing behind him. 

“I was about to go in there and see what was up!” Luna calls to him, as he walks over to where she’s standing in the hallway. _Thank God you didn’t_. “He wasn’t talking your ear off, was he?” 

“No.” Prompto shakes his head, as the two of them start to walk towards the student parking lot. “Sorry, I had asked him about our assignment. He’s the one that reminded me that you were waiting outside for me.” 

He knows that lie doesn’t hurt anyone. “Well, good. Did you give him one of your cupcakes?” 

“I did. Is that okay? I can’t eat them all by myself.” He laughs, holding up the box. “There’s only two more.” 

“Save them for tomorrow.” She smiles, handing him back the bouquet of sunflowers. “So, tonight? Seven is good?” 

“Seven is great.” 

“It’s a date! And stay dressed nice, please?” 

“Why would I change?” He steps away from her car, as she closes the door. She pulls out her cell phone, and takes a picture of him, making him laugh. “That had better be a nice photo!” 

“I’ll send it to you in a bit.” She waves, and pulls out of her spot. “See you tonight!” 

“Bye!” 

He bypasses going to the library today, and instead heads back to his dorm room. He doesn’t think the people in the library will be as forgiving with his birthday gifts as the students in his class had been. Setting his bouquet of flowers down on his dresser, he ties his balloons around one of his old textbooks and puts it in the corner, far away from anything that might cause them to pop. His dried out dahlia sits next to the sunflower bouquet, happiness filling his heart as the two people he cares most about are side by side in their own peculiar manner. He undoes his coat, and hangs it up, then goes and sits down at his desk, opening his laptop to get a little bit of work done before having to head to church for Vespers. 

***

“You ready to go out and have a nice dinner?” Luna’s waiting for him in her car, pulled up in the church parking lot. “I don’t remember if I told you earlier, but you are looking so good in your suit! You’ve lost more weight, haven’t you?”    


Nodding his head, he gets into the passenger seat and buckles in. “I have. I started to do more cardio.” 

“It shows.” She’s still dressed in her cocktail dress, with a nice black coat on to protect her from the chill of the evening. “So, dinner? Drinks?? Drinks because you’re finally twenty-one!” 

“If you’re drinking, maybe we should park somewhere so we can get a Lyft.” 

“Prompto, I won’t drink. I want you to have fun tonight.” 

His poor attempt at trying to dissuade her from drinking fails, and he nods his head. “Fine. But Saturday night, you’ll drink with me? We’ll get a Lyft?” 

“We will.” 

“Okay, good.” 

At the restaurant, he decides to try a glass of wine with his dinner, asking the waiter’s recommendation for what he’s chosen to eat. When he pulls out his ID, he’s wished a happy birthday, to which Luna gushes to the waiter how this is their eighth birthday they’re celebrating together. He congratulates them, and then leaves before it becomes even more awkward, as Prompto laughs at how endearing his best friend is. 

“Are you and Noct getting serious?” He asks, enjoying a second glass of wine, their dinner plates being cleared. “You know he really loves you a lot.” 

“I know he does.” Luna nods, and takes a sip of her iced tea. “I don’t know. We joke about it at times, but we both have another year and a half of school. Maybe. Depends on what we plan on doing afterwards. I’ve been thinking about doing a masters program.” 

“Really? That’d be great!” Prompto is happy that Luna is as invested in her academic career as he is in his. “I’m not sure what I’m going to do yet either.” 

“You’re not thinking about becoming a priest, are you?” 

Almost choking on his sip of wine, he shakes his head after having a coughing fit. “No, Luna. I’ve told you before - I enjoy going to church. It doesn’t mean I want to be that involved with it.” 

“Well, what about doing something like reading, or something. Don’t they do that? Isn’t there like, Saturday school?” 

“Catechism teachings.” He nods his head, impressed that his friend remembers these things. “There is, but with my work in school, I don’t have the free time to spend every Saturday with them. Although, I have thought about it.” 

“You’d be good at doing stuff like that.” Luna smiles. “You were always a really good teacher. Maybe think about going into teaching?” 

“Maybe.” It’s something that’s crossed his mind before. “I don’t know. I’ve got a little bit more time before I have to decide on that stuff.” He shrugs his shoulders, and finishes off the last of his wine. “Are they bringing me dessert?” 

“You know they are.” 

Sighing, he nods his head, but has a smile on his face. “Fine. I hope they won’t sing to me.” 

“No, this place is too nice for that sort of behavior.”  

“Good.” 

A large slab of chocolate cake is brought to him with a candle burning. Luna takes a picture of him blowing out the candle. “What did you wish for?” She asks, as he cuts the piece in half to share with her. 

“You know I can’t tell you!” He laughs, and picks up his fork to eat more cake. “But I did make a wish, so don’t worry.” He teases her, as he takes another bite with some ice cream tucked on the end of his bite. “Thank you for dinner, Luna. This has been a lot of fun.” He leans over, and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. “Want to hear something fun?” 

“Sure.” Reaching for another bite of cake off of Prompto’s plate, he doesn’t bother to stop her, knowing that he can’t finish all of it. Not after all the pastries he’d already consumed over the course of the day. “What is it?” 

“My parents have not called, nor have they texted me.” 

The expression on her face darkens. “That’s not fun, Prompto. That’s just downright rude. I’m sorry they’re assholes.” 

“Luna!” He gasps, but isn’t surprised by her reaction. He knew she’d become upset if he told her. “It’s okay. My dad transferred two hundred dollars to my account yesterday.” 

“He couldn’t even do it on your actual birthday. What an ass.” She pouted. “Whatever. I’m here to make your birthday the best that it can be. And we’re going to have so much fun on Saturday night!” 

“I know we will. You sure you don’t mind Father Scientia joining us?” 

“Not at all.” Shaking her head, she grabs the last bite of cake off of his plate. “I’m sure it’ll be interesting with him around. I’ll behave myself.” 

“Thank God.” 

“You can say that again.” She laughs, as she pays for their meal. “You ready to go back to your dorm? I know we’ve been out for awhile.” 

“It’s okay. I’m happy to spend my time like this with you.” He nods, and stands up. Walking over to her chair, he helps her stand up, and helps her put her coat on before putting his own on. 

She drives him back to his dorm room, parking out front. “So, Saturday. We’ll text about it later?” 

“We will.” He nods, trying not to sway as he gets out of the car. The alcohol is leaving him pleasantly buzzed, his motor skills not up to par at the moment. “Thanks again, Luna. Love you.” 

“I love you too.” She blows him a kiss, and then starts to drive away. 

Walking up to his dormitory, he heads to the elevator, not at all interested in seeing what it would be like to take the stairs in his current state of inebriation. Now that he’s no longer sitting, he can feel the two glasses of wine, a little surprised that he couldn’t feel it before. He walks off the elevator on his floor, and reaches into his pocket to pull out his key. It takes him a few tries, but he finally gets it into the lock, and heads into his bedroom, where he collapses on his bed with a soft grunt. 

A soft tapping begins, bringing him up from his bed to figure out where the noise is coming from. “Hello?” He calls out, looking over at the balloons, wondering if that’s the culprit behind the noises. Figuring he’s just hearing things, he goes over to his door to open it and see if someone is being annoying out in the hallway. Flinging it open, he steps back when he sees a person standing there, his mouth dropping open. 

“Surprise, again.” Father Scientia is standing at his door, a smile on his face. Prompto blinks a few times, trying to figure out if he’s there, or if he’s fallen asleep on his bed and this is a cruel trick being played on him by his own mind. “Did you just get back?” 

“About twenty minutes ago.” Prompto slurs a little, leaning against the opened door with a goofy smile on his face. “Are you really here? Or am I dreaming?” 

“Oh, you’ve had some alcohol.” His lover smiles, and steps into his room. “May I?”

“Maybe I have. It is my birthday after all.” Stepping to the side, he gestures his hand towards the center of the room, inviting him in. “Of course, Iggy.” He giggles, and heads back over to his bed. “This is two nights in a row you’ve shown up at my door. You sure I’m not dreaming?” 

“I’m afraid not, my love.” The door closes, leaving the two of them alone. “I came by because I wanted to see you, since I won’t be seeing you until Friday.” 

Scooting over on his bed, he pats the mattress, and waits for Ignis to sit down next to him. He’s dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, Prompto still trying to process that he’s here right now. “Right - because tomorrow you’re off.” He nods, and leans against his shoulder when Ignis takes a seat next to him. “I wish you could have gone to dinner with us tonight, Iggy. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” Ignis touches the tie that’s still hanging around his neck, the knot a little loose. “Were you too tired to undress, love?” 

“Tired. Drunk. One of them.” He laughs, tilting his head back as he feels Ignis’ fingers tug on his tie. “Will you use that on me one day, Iggy?” He asks, not really clear in his head as his coat is slipped off of his shoulders. 

“Your tie?” 

“Yeah.” He nods, his vest coming off next. “You used it on me in the confessional booth. I mean, I think it was my tie.” The hands on his body stop moving, as he continues to babble. “Maybe it was my tie, and your vestments. A combo of them? I dunno.” He releases a pleasant sigh, as the hands on his body resume helping him out of his clothes. “Are you going to sleep here again with me? I love having you next to me so much, Iggy.” 

“I enjoy laying with you, Prompto.” His lover doesn’t go back to his request for the tie, as the last of his clothes are taken off, now dressed only in his pair of boxer briefs. “Would you like me to stay with you until you’ve fallen asleep?” 

“Longer.” 

Holding his arms up, he sees Ignis pull off his own clothes, choosing to stay in his dark briefs. “I’ll do what I can, love.” Ignis lays next to him, pulling him to lay more comfortably against his body. “You smell pleasantly of wine.” 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, turning his head away from Ignis’, afraid that his breath smells too much. “I can go brush my teeth right now.” 

“It’s alright. I’m only teasing you. I’m allowed to tease you, since you teased me this afternoon.” 

Prompto lifts his head, and notices that his lover’s glasses are no longer on his face. “When did I do that??” 

“Would you like a reminder?” A smirk appears on Ignis’ face. 

Afraid to say yes, he nods his head, wondering what he could have done to tease him. But when Ignis reaches for his hand, and brings his fingers up to his lips, he knows _exactly_  what he did to tease him. As his fingers are brought up to Ignis’ mouth, he reaches for Ignis’ other hand, and brings it up to his own mouth. 

“Do you mean when you did this to me, Iggy?” He pulls Ignis’ index finger into his mouth before his own digit slips past his lover’s lips, and gives a little lick to them before sucking on them for a brief second. 

“God, if you had done that to me in the classroom, I might have done something that we might come to regret.” Ignis’ lips brush against the tip of his finger, Prompto’s eyes closing as he lets a soft moan pass from his lips. “You know exactly how to push my buttons.” 

Licking his fingers a few more times, he pulls them from his mouth with a soft _pop_. “You teased me too, you know. Calling me out in class.” 

“You made it almost impossible for me not to, love.” Ignis kisses the tip of his finger, before pulling it into his mouth to suck on it just like he’d done in class. 

Prompto gets an idea into his head, his cheeks growing warm as he tries to think of the best way to suggest it. Maybe it’s the alcohol in his brain that’s helping to release some of the inhibitions he usually carries, or maybe he’s becoming more comfortable around his lover when it comes to the sexual acts that they share together. It could be either, or it could be both. But he soon finds himself moving away from Ignis’ body, pulling his underwear off in the process. Hoping that he doesn’t smell too much - he’d taken a shower before getting ready for mass - he straddles Ignis’ chest, his head pointed down towards his lover’s clothed mound. 

“Can you handle not kissing me like this?” Prompto asks, the tip of his cock close to Ignis’ mouth, but not close enough for him to grab onto it without moving his upper body. 

His hands go to the waistband of Ignis’ briefs, and pushes them down, the tip of Ignis’ cock coming close to his face. But unlike Ignis, this is within his reach, so he moves his head and starts to kiss the soft flesh of his crown with wet kisses. “I will try…” He hears the strain in Ignis’ voice, as he keeps kissing the tip of his lover’s cock. “God’s will be done...” 

“Good luck…” He slips his mouth around the tip of his lover’s cock, and slides them all the way down to the base, groaning low as he feels Ignis’ cock throb against his tongue. 

He bobs his head slow, inhaling the sweet musk of his lover’s body, happy that he’s getting to do something he’s been thinking about doing for awhile. He knows it would feel better if Ignis’ mouth was around his cock, but the build up is driving his arousal through the roof. He hears Ignis moaning, feels his hands on his hips, but doesn’t pull them down towards his head. Prompto’s impressed by his lover’s restraint, wondering why he’s being so good, when he knows if Ignis had put him into the same position, his mouth would already be on his cock. Maybe he’s not the only one that enjoys the build up. 

Looking between his legs, he sees a look on concentration on Ignis’ face. He can see the strain there, the desire making his eyes burn as the tip of Prompto’s cock keeps inching closer and closer to his face. Giving up, Prompto moves back a little, and is soon rewarded with the touch of Ignis’ lips slipping over the tip of his cock, pulling a low moan from his throat. It’s all he needs to feel, as he begins to bob his head up and down, mimicking the movements on his own cock to be what Ignis feels. 

His hands slide down the backside of Ignis’ underwear, grabbing a firm hold onto his asscheeks as he begins to suck harder on his cock. Angling his head, he feels the tip of Ignis’ cock push against the back of his throat. It’s at that exact moment that Ignis does the same to him, and soon he’s laying on his side, the two of them in an almost yin-yang position, one hand now around the base of Ignis’ cock, as his other starts to tease Ignis’ entrance. His own body goes through the same torture, both of them sucking on each other’s cocks as if their lives depended on it. The sounds of slurping and pleasure filled grunts fill the quiet room. He can’t stop, though - he doesn’t want to, as the muffled moans they’re both making for one another are as addicting as how good it feels to be sexually satisfied in such a way. 

Prompto pats his hand on Ignis’ hip, wanting to give him some sort of warning as he gets closer to his orgasm, but doesn’t want to take his mouth away from his lover’s cock. Precum keeps seeping onto the back of his tongue, letting him know that his lover is close too. But without that, he would know from the heady moans that Ignis continues to make, the sounds spreading throughout his body like hellfire. He takes the hand that’s wrapped around his cock, and moves it down to his sac, giving him a little squeeze, and is gifted with an explosion in his mouth, as he feels Ignis beginning to come. He starts to swallow, groaning low as his own orgasm takes over his body, his mouth moving on autopilot as he keeps swallowing what Ignis’ cock expels down his throat. The rush of his own orgasm only heightens his pleasure, as he feels Ignis swallowing too, the sensation of being on both the giving and receiving end gives him the most pleasant high. 

He laughs a little, licking up the last bits of Ignis’ orgasm straight from the source. “That was amazing, Iggy.” He smiles, his entire body feeling flushed at the moment. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Ignis smiles, and kisses the tip of Prompto’s sensitive cock, making him whine a little in his throat. “Come up to me, love?” 

Nodding, he moves to lay beside him, the two bringing their mouths together for some soft, languid kisses. He can taste himself on his lover’s tongue, sighing happily before tucking his head underneath Ignis’ chin. “Iggy….you’ve made this the best birthday ever. I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me today.” 

“It’s the least I can do for you, my love.” Fingers comb through his hair, causing him to slowly drift to sleep. “I love you, and wanted to make sure that this day was absolutely special for you.” 

“Thank you. So much.” He presses a soft kiss to his sternum, before releasing a soft yawn. “Kiss me before you leave?” 

“You know that I will. Get some sleep, Prompto. Happy birthday.” 

“Love you, Iggy…” Another yawn forces him to stop his next sentence, as his eyelids grow heavier. It had been a very long day for him, but he couldn’t have been happier about it. Starting the day with his lover, and ending it with him - it was the best birthday gift that anyone could have given him. 

 


	19. A Taste of Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hump day! Here's today's update! ^_^ I hope you will enjoy it!

 

* * *

True to his word, Ignis woke him up the following morning with a few kisses, Prompto barely getting his eyes opened in time as he sees his lover leaving his dorm room. His head aches, and his throat feels very dry, and the longer he tries to keep his eyes open, the more he wants to go back to sleep. When his alarm begins to go off at a quarter to six, he decides to hit snooze a few times before really rousing from his sleep.

Sitting up, he sees a bottle of water on the edge of his desk, along with two Tylenol and a handwritten note. “ _Take two now, and two before lunch. Drink all of the water, then drink another bottle. It will help your head. I hope you had a nice birthday, love. I’ll call you tonight, so we can coordinate on what time we’ll head into the city tomorrow. <3 ~ I._” He picks up the pills, and tosses them into his mouth, and then drinks the entire contents of the bottle. Surprisingly, he is already feeling better with the water circulating through his system.

A little bleary-eyed, Prompto heads into his bathroom to take a shower. As he stands under the water, he replays what had happened on his birthday, going over how it began, and how it had ended with his lover present. That could not have been easy for him, and he wanted to make sure that Father Scientia knew what it meant to him to be treated like that. Smiling, he finishes up in the shower and gets ready for the day.

Lauds is uneventful - the miniature sermon said by Father Bradham had been nice, but he had missed hearing Father Scientia’s voice. Thursdays always felt the longest to him, because he knew he wouldn’t see him at all - not without a miracle. And after yesterday’s display, he knows he won’t be receiving any of those in the immediate future. That’s how his luck goes. After thanking Father Bradham for the service, he heads to school for his first class.

By the end of the day, he’s buzzing with anticipation for Father Scientia’s telephone call. All through Vespers, the temptation to check his phone has been at an all time high. Which is absurd, because he knows that Father Scientia knows where he is, and why would he bother to text during that time. But, sure enough, as if the priest were on the same wavelength as him, halfway through the service he receives a text from him.

“ _I’m thinking about you right now, and how good it felt to have your mouth on my body at the same time mine was on yours_.”

Groaning under his breath, he unlocks his phone and begins to text him. “ _You know I’m in mass right now. Why are you texting me??_ ”

“ _Why are you answering? ;) I know where you are. Where you’re sitting. Tell me - are you thinking about what we did last night too?_ ”

He hears the next round of prayer begin, and verbally says them by rote as his fingers type another message. “ _Of course I am. I’m horny beyond belief now, thanks to your message. >.< You aren’t a priest. You’re the devil_.”

The sound of muffled laughter has him looking over his shoulder, and instantly feels heat rush to his face when he sees Father Scientia sitting on the other side of the church, a pleased look on his face. He feels his phone vibrate in his hand. “ _A handsome one, don’t you think? ;)_ ”

“ _Yes, I do. Now stop texting me!_ ”

“ _Wait for me after mass_.”

Prompto puts his phone back into his pocket, listening to Father Bradham to find out where they are in the prayer. As he begins to join in the prayer, he gives a nod of his head, knowing very well that Father Scientia is watching him. The mass comes to an end, Prompto blessing himself before exiting the pew, bowing towards the altar as he genuflects, and then starts to head towards the exit. As he passes by the pew that he’d seen Father Scientia sitting in, he takes a chance to look over at it, and sees the priest in the same spot he’d been, their eyes meeting for a split second before Prompto turns to look forward again, afraid he might bump into one of the older parishioners, and didn’t want to have to explain why he wasn’t paying attention. Or rather, lie to them about it.

He waits outside, standing away from the light, preferring to be unnoticeable. His phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. “ _Did you leave? I can’t find you_.” Sure enough, he looks up and sees Father Scientia searching everywhere for him, except by the side of the church where he’s currently standing. Deciding it was time to pay him back, he pockets his phone and makes his way over to where Father Scientia is standing with his back turned towards him. Sneaking up behind him, he stands close to him and speaks in a soft voice. “Waiting for someone, Father?”

“I am.” The startled gasp is everything that Prompto hopes it would be as his lover turns around to face him. “No fair. You surprised me.”

“Do you really want to have this conversation right now?” He teases Father Scientia, a tiny smirk on his lips.

“It’s probably best that we don’t.” The priest agrees, his eyes featuring the same smile on his lips. “Are you heading back to your dormitory?”

The two of them begin to walk together away from the church. “I was planning on it. Why?” He looks around, and notices that they’re alone, the campus quiet for a Thursday night.

“I was thinking about something, and wanted to get your thoughts on it.” Father Scientia leads him off the beaten path, so that they may have a more private conversation. As soon as they’re secluded by hedges all around them, Prompto allows himself to step closer to his lover, who returns the sentiment by placing his warm hand against his cheek. “I meant what I said in church.”

“You really are out to torture me, aren’t you?” Prompto whispers, kissing the center of Ignis’ palm before lifting himself up to kiss him on the lips. “I wish i had been more awake when you left this morning.”

“How’s your head?” Father Scientia’s hand travels up to his scalp, pushing away the bangs that hang over his right eye. “Did you do what I suggested for you to do?”

He nods his head, his eyes closing as he takes to heart the concern he hears in his voice. “I did. My head doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as it did earlier this morning.”

“Good. That makes me happy to hear.” A few more gentle touches, then Father Scientia pulls his hand away from his face. “Now, what I wanted to discuss with you.”

“Yes, Father?” He asks, as the two of them return to walking along the pathway heading back towards Prompto’s dormitory.

“You only have one class tomorrow, is that correct?” He nods his head in agreement, as the two of them make it back to his dormitory. “Now, I have a suggestion, but before you say no, listen to what I have to say.”

Becoming a little worried, he stares up at him. “What is it, Iggy?” He asks, holding his hands behind his back because he’s afraid he’ll accidentally touch him in a way he shouldn’t. Not out here like this. “What’s your suggestion?”

“Why don’t we leave tonight?”

Out of all the questions, Prompto isn’t expecting _that_  question to leave the priest’s mouth. “What? You want to go tonight?? What about Lauds?”

“I’ve already arranged it with Father Bradham. He will be leading it in the morning.”

“What about me attending Lauds?” It’s a grasp at straws, and he realizes how ridiculous it sounds as soon as it’s out of his mouth.

A soft chuckle leaves Father Scientia’s throat. “I think God will forgive you if you miss both Lauds and Vespers tomorrow, Prompto.”

“Will He?” He asks, a little shy. “Because if you think He will, then I don’t see any problem going tonight.”

“If it will make you feel more at ease with the situation, we can go to your church in Insomnia tomorrow morning.”

Prompto feels a rush of relief spread throughout his body at his lover’s suggestion. “I need to pack.”

“I’ll come by to pick you up in a half hour? Is that enough time, love?” Father Scientia asks, Prompto’s stomach flipping a little with the smile that’s now on his face. “No traffic right now.”

“No traffic right now.” He nods his head, and returns his smile. “Yes, a half hour will be great. I’ll come downstairs then.” The itch to kiss him goodbye keeps him rooted to his spot. “Is that okay?”

Father Scientia nods his head. “I will be waiting over there for you,” he points towards the street, “in a half hour’s time. See you soon, my love.” His hand touches his face, Prompto resting his face against his palm for a moment before pulling away.

He heads into his dormitory, and goes to the stairwell, taking two steps at a time to get up to his floor quicker. By the time he gets to his dorm room, he’s slightly out of breath, whether it’s from the physical exertion to get up to his room, or the fact that he’s going to be leaving tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon, he isn’t sure. Once he’s in his room, he opens his laptop, and sends an email to his professor for his class tomorrow, informing them that he will not be in attendance because he’s not feeling very well. After that’s sent, he gets up and tries to figure out what to bring with him on this mini-vacation.

Thirty-five minutes later, he receives a text from his lover. “ _I’m outside. Will you be down soon? :)_ ”

“ _I’m almost done! Two more minutes!_ ” He types, frantically putting a few more items into his small suitcase. He knows he’s got clothes at his parents house, should he choose to wear something else. Packing up his laptop into his suitcase, he takes one last look around his room, and decides that he’s got nothing else that he needs. Except for his pillow, which he pulls off of his bed and tucks it under his arm before leaving his dorm room.

Walking towards the car waiting out front, he sees that Father Scientia has returned to dressing in regular clothes - not the clerical clothes he’d seen him wearing before. Opening the back passenger door, Prompto sets his bag on the floor of the backseat, then gets into the passenger side. “Hi, Iggy.” He smiles, and shuts the door. “You ready to head out?”

“I believe that I am.” His lover smiles, and nod his head. “You’ll instruct me as I go? Or should I put your home address into my phone, and let the map dictate us on where to go?”

Prompto shrugs his shoulders, and turns to look at Ignis. “It doesn’t matter to me. I don’t mind giving you directions. I mean, there’s only so many options on how to get into Insomnia.”

“That is very true.” Ignis pulls away from the curb, and begins to head towards the highway. “Did you want to stop and get something to eat before we head out? Even without traffic, it might take us the better part of an hour to get there.”

He adjusts the seat to lean back a little more. “No, I’m okay. Are you hungry? Or can you wait until we get to Insomnia?”

“I can wait.” His lover reaches over, and turns on the radio. “My apologies that this car isn’t as new as the ones you’re probably used to driving in. But it’s got a working radio, and to me that’s all that matters.”

Reaching over, he puts his hand on Ignis’ leg, and hears him inhale. “It’s okay, Iggy. I don’t have a car, so anything is better than that. I like listening to the radio. Although…”

“What is it?”

There’s an auxiliary jack on the dashboard, and Prompto - on a whim - had brought both his jack and his iPod. “Well, I’ve got my iPod, and I…” He blushes, trying not to feel like a total dork as he goes between the seats to grab both items from his bag. “I sort of made a playlist for you?”

“For me?” The surprise in Ignis’ voice makes him blush, as he picks up the two items, and returns to facing forward in his seat. “When did you make this playlist?”

“Well, I had planned on working on it more tonight, to finesse it for our trip tomorrow. But I guess that isn’t going to go the way I had hoped it would.” A nervous laugh leaves his throat, as he pulls up the playlist he’d been working on off and on the last couple of days. “They’re more or less songs that I associate with you, with us….everything, I guess.” He brings up the first song. “Do you want to listen to it? Or would you rather we listen to another playlist?”

“No, I’m curious to find out what sort of songs you listen to that makes you think of me.” Ignis drives up the ramp to the highway, and begins to make their way towards the city. “Are they ballads, or fast tempo songs? Or am I to remain in the dark?”

Prompto laughs, and hits play. “Don’t read too much into them, Iggy. It’s just music.”

“But music can be a reflection on one’s soul.” Ignis counters, Prompto falling in love with him more and more because of these little conversations. “One can express one’s self through the idiom of music and lyrics that one might not be able to say in person in a conversation.”

Blushing, he knows that everything that Ignis has said is true. “Then, I guess just listen to the music as we drive? And know that I am falling madly in love with you, against my better judgement.”

“I could say the same thing, my love.” A hand comes to rest on his thigh, Prompto putting his hand on top of Ignis’ as they fall into a comfortable silence to listen to the playlist.

His fingers slide between Ignis’ knuckles, the tips of his fingers resting on top of Ignis’ palm. He wonders if he’s listening to the music with his heart, or if he’s concentrating on the road, and not hearing anything that’s coming through the speakers. But as they get closer and closer to the approaching skyline of Insomnia, Prompto can feel Ignis’ hand sliding up a little higher onto his thigh. It’s been moving up a little at a time, to not make it painfully obvious what he’s trying to do to him. But Prompto is familiar with this game - maybe not in the context of driving, but it’s close enough that he knows Ignis is trying to tease him.

“You’ll want to take the following exit.” Prompto murmurs, as Ignis’ hands have finally reached the juncture between his thighs, the antagonizing slow pace at which he’d arrived there has caused Prompto to question his own sanity. “When you exit, head to the left.”

“Left.” Ignis repeats, his fingers brushing against Prompto’s sac before moving his hand to cup his genitals. “Are we going to your house first, or are we going to find some food?”

“There’s a few restaurants we can stop at that are close to my parents house.” He groans, spreading his legs apart more as the hand on his crotch cups him a little more possessively. “God, Iggy…”  
  
“What are you in the mood for?” Ignis doesn’t reply to his comment, but he feels the heel of his palm push up against his aroused cock. “Sit down? To go?”

“T-To go.” Prompto nods, as the button on his jeans is unsnapped. “I want to get home.”

“I bet you do.” Warm fingers slide down his underwear, and come to rest on his cock. Prompto moans low at the touch, his hand going to rest on top of Ignis’, as he guides him on how to touch him. “I see a drive through coming up on the right. Should I go there?”

“Nngh…” He grunts in response, as the fingers on his cock give him the most delicious squeeze. “D-Do whatever you want, Iggy. Here is good.”

“Is it?” Ignis slides his fingers up to the tip, and starts to tease him. “Maybe you’d rather we go and sit down inside.”

“I thought this was my birthday weekend.” He groans low, head dropping forward a little as the heat begins to become unbearable. “Why are you teasing me so much?”

“Because I know you like it.” Ignis replies, as his fingers brush over the sensitive head of his cock. But before he contradicts him, the fingers are gone, Ignis pulling his hand out of his pants as they approach the speaker for the drive through. Prompto scoots to the side, his back against the door as he listens to Ignis give his order for their meal. He chimes in a few seconds after, having a serious craving for terrible food.

Once the items are collected, Prompto holds the food on the top of his thighs, Ignis’ hand returning to his crotch as he palms him once more. “Y-You want to take a right at the next stop light. Then turn left at the stop sign. Then another right, and my house is at the middle of the block. Number 3234.”

“Got it.” Ignis gives his cock a little squeeze, then both hands are back on the wheel, and Prompto is trying hard not to be upset by the fact that Ignis’ hand is no longer on his body. The neighborhood starts to look familiar as Ignis follows his instructions, and soon they’re parking in the driveway of the house he grew up in. “Is this it?”

“Yep.” Prompto nods. “Home sweet home.”

It’s always bittersweet for him to return home like this. He hasn’t been back since moving into his dorm room back in the middle of August. His parents hadn’t been home much during the summer, and he had been tired of constantly being a third wheel to Luna and Noctis, so when the opportunity came up to move in a little earlier than the semester started, he took it. He doesn’t like being home alone, and hadn’t bothered to find a job during his off time because he didn’t want to settle for something to just keep his time occupied. Even now, looking up at the empty house fills him with dread.

“Leave your things in the back. I can bring them inside in a bit.” Ignis brings him out of his thoughts, both a little excited and a little nervous to be bringing him here. “Are you alright?”

“It’s complicated.” Prompto nods his head, and gets out of the car, holding the bags of food. “We shouldn’t leave it out in the car for too long, Iggy. It’s not a bad neighborhood, but…”

“Say no more. I’ll grab our bags right now.”

He walks up to the front door, and waits for Ignis to join him before unlocking the door with his code. “My mother always loses her keys, so my father insisted that we have a keyless lock installed.” He tries not to feel weird about it, as he types in the last number, the door unlocking for them. “Welcome to my home, Iggy.” He tries to smile, but it looks more like a grimace as he steps to the side to allow his lover to enter first.

As soon as they’re both inside, Ignis takes the bags of food away from him, and sets them down. They both take off their shoes near the doorway. “Are we alone?” Ignis keeps his voice quiet.

“Hello?? Mom? Dad??” He calls out. “Anyone here?” He waits for a few more seconds before looking over at his lover. “We’re alone.” Releasing a nervous chuckle, he tries not to be self-conscious of his surroundings as he sees Ignis move closer to him.

“Welcome back home, love.” Ignis lowers his head, and brushes his lips against his with the hint of a kiss. “Is this your first time bringing someone home like this?”

Blushing hard, he nods his head fast as he tries not to become too embarrassed. “When I dated in high school, I usually went to the girl’s place. I didn’t like showing off my home.”

“Why not?”

“Mostly because of my parents, but I have other reasons.” Prompto tries not get too anxious as he realizes what he’s going to have to show Ignis sooner or later. “Want to eat our horrible dinner before it gets cold?”

He starts to walk away from the foyer, grabbing one of the bags of food as he heads towards the dining room. “You’ll see the family room on the right, and the music room on the left.” He nods his head towards both rooms as they pass, before heading into the dining room. “My mother used to play piano when I was growing up. She doesn’t really play all that much now, but we still keep the room the way it is for her.”

“Do you play at all?” Ignis asks, as they sit across from one another at the dining room table. “I wasn’t aware you had any special talents like that.”

“What? You think all I can do is suck some dick?” He teases, enjoying the blush that appears on his lover’s cheeks at the comment. “I’m kidding, Iggy. Yes, I know how to play. Am I any good at it? Not really. What about you?”

“I know how to play.” Unpacking their food, Prompto hands Ignis his food, and takes his from Ignis. “It was encouraged to learn how to play in seminary, as we might be stranded without a proper musician to sing the hymns. I also know how to play the organ.”

Grabbing a fry, Prompto chews on it and then swallows a sip of his diet soda. “Oh, wow! So, do you ever play the organ in our church?”

“I have on occasion. If you’d like, I can play for you some time?”

“That would be so nice, Iggy!”

The more they eat, the less they talk. Prompto begins to get comfortable with Ignis in these surroundings, although it feels a little surreal still. They keep the conversation light, not really talking about anything earth shattering, helping him relax even more. As they finish up their food, Prompto grabs their trash and walks into the kitchen. It’s as immaculate as ever, as if his parents never used the damn thing. Opening the fridge, he sees that it’s fully stocked for his visit. _Typical_. All of his favorite food items are in the fridge - from the vegetables he likes the most, to the type of meat he enjoys.

“It looks like your parents thought of everything.” Ignis’ voice startles him, forgetting for a moment that he was there with him. “Do you like to cook?”

“Not really.” He shakes his head, and closes the door. “I’m more of the kind of guy who will eat out of a can because he’s too lazy to bother putting it in a bowl to nuke it in the microwave.”

His lover laughs, Prompto’s heart stuttering in his chest at the sound. “I love to cook. I always have. If you don’t mind, I’d be more than happy to cook us some food tomorrow. We’ve got plenty of options.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would, my love.” Ignis steps closer to him, and reaches for his hand. “Now, will you show me around your home now?”

His feet won’t budge for a moment, but he nods his head in reply. “I’d be more than happy to show you around, Iggy.”

It takes a few tries, but his feet finally move when he wants them to, and leads Ignis over towards the staircase that they’d passed on their way in. “The mud room doubles as a miniature library.” He points to the room directly to the right of the front door. “You didn’t grow up here, right?”

“No. I grew up in a small town about a thousand miles away.” Ignis shakes his head. “Another reason why my mother wasn’t too fond of my career path, as she knew it would take me away from her.”

Standing on the first step, he turns around and throws his arms around Ignis’ neck. “I’m sorry your mother didn’t understand who you wanted to be.” He feels Ignis return his embrace, as the two stand there for a few moments, holding one another. “I’m not sure my parents would understand if I came out to them. My mother has mentioned more than a few times how she’d like grandchildren, so knowing these feelings I’ve repressed for a very long time aren’t as bad as I’d made them out to be is all because of you, Iggy.”

“Prompto…” The arms around him tighten their hold, Prompto leaning his head on his lover’s shoulder, accepting the love he’s giving to him through their embrace. “Come on, show me what’s upstairs?”

He pulls away, and wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “R-Right. Upstairs.” He starts to walk up the stairs, very aware of Ignis’ presence behind him. When a hand lands on his butt to give him a little smack, he squawks, then pushes the hand away before it can do any more damage. “No fair!”

“My apologies, love.” There is no sincerity in those words, which makes Prompto snort. “Don’t believe me?”

“Not one bit.” Turning to look over his shoulder, he looks up at Ignis, as they’re now on the same level. “Who knew I’d meet a priest that lied?”

“I lie about a great number of things, as you well know.” Ignis lifts his eyebrows up and down suggestively, Prompto laughing at his antics.

Before he gets distracted by him, Prompto points to the room to the left of the stairs. “That’s the master bedroom, aka my parents’ bedroom.” He points to a room directly in front of them. “One guest bedroom.” They walk down the hall, and gestures to an opened door. “A bathroom.” He walks down a little further. “Another guest bedroom.” Prompto stops at the end of the hallway, and turns so that his back is to the last door. “And this is my bedroom. But, you can’t make fun of me.”

“Prompto, I live in a room that has nothing materialistic in it. Even if I wasn’t a priest, I would live the same way, so whatever is in your room will come as no surprise to me.”

 _Easy for you to say_. He puts his hand on the doorknob, and opens the door, reaching for the light to illuminate his bedroom. “This is where I spent most of my time in high school, if I wasn’t over at Luna’s place.” He waits for Ignis to enter, then follows him in, keeping the door to his bedroom open out of force of habit. His parents taught him at an early age that there is no reason to close the door - there are no secrets in this household. _Hah_.

“I see you have a thing for animals.” Ignis comments, Prompto groaning from embarrassment. “I had no idea.”

Plastered on his walls were posters of all kinds of animals - lions, horses, otters, tigers, sloths, pandas. He sees Ignis walk over to his bed, and picks up a stuffed polar bear. “Do you sleep with this?”

“No!” He shakes his head, still trying to get over the mortification. “I love animals, okay? I had thought about going into zoology when I was a kid, and my parents fed into the hobby. My mother bought me most of the posters you see up on the walls.” He reaches for his stuffed polar bear, but Ignis won’t release it. “Give him to me!”

“Oh, it’s a him, is it?” The teasing tone he hears his lover use is one he isn’t used to hearing. The few people he did bring to his house had always teased and mocked him. But Ignis was doing neither of these things to him, and instead seemed very happy. “What will you do for him?”

“Iggy, stop…” He tries not to sound childish, but doesn’t he see he’s already super embarrassed by how his room looks? “I know, I should have taken these down after I started college. But I’m hardly home, so…”

“You keep it as a reminder as to how you were like in high school. I understand.” Ignis hands him the polar bear, Prompto hugging him tight to his chest. “I think it’s wonderful. Your room is perfect, Prompto.”

“Now I know you’re teasing me.” He hugs the polar bear a little tighter to his chest, then stares at Ignis, who goes and takes a seat on the edge of his bed. “W-What are you doing?”

“Well, I was checking to see what your bed felt like. Unless you plan on putting me up in one of your guest rooms?”

Dropping the stuffed animal from his arms, he shakes his head. “You think I’m going to not sleep with you?? Are you crazy?!” He goes over to the bed and sits down on his lap, pushing Ignis to lay on his back, hovering over him. “You were teasing me all the way over here in the car. You teased me in church. In church!” He taps him on the sternum, pushing his knees against Ignis’ hips. “I can still feel your hand on my crotch, Iggy.”

“That’s because it is on your crotch, love.”

He looks down, and sees that Ignis’ palm is resting back against his genitals in the same manner he’d done in the car. All fight had left his body, as he pushes his hips forward, trying not to think about how he’s doing this with his lover in his bedroom. His _bedroom_. His hands come to rest against Ignis’ shoulders, as he rolls his hips more, moving his ass down towards the top of Ignis’ thighs, wanting to push himself up against the mound he can feel growing against his own.

“What do you say…?” Ignis removes his hand, and puts both of his hands on Prompto’s hips, slowly beginning to control their movements. “Should we christen your bed right now…? Get it out of the way so we can both relax…?”

Moaning softly, he feels Ignis’ fingers dip below the waistband of his jeans. “Y-You too, Iggy…? Are you as anxious as I am right now about that…?”

“I’m anxious in a different way.” His left hand leaves Prompto’s hip, and comes to rest on the middle of his back, bringing Prompto down towards his chest. “You’re anxious because this is the first time you’ve brought someone up to your room for the specific purpose of sleeping with them, isn’t that right?”

He nods his head, moaning a little more as the hand that’s on his back slides underneath his shirt to touch him skin to skin. “I hardly masturbated in here, Iggy. To have you in my room like this, it’s a little scary.”

“You’ve nothing to be scared of. You know that I love you, and I am _honored_  to be here with you this weekend.” Ignis pulls him closer to his chest, Prompto going willingly as the lower halves of their bodies continue to grind together. “This is the same as your dorm room.”

“Is it?” He whispers, shutting out the thoughts of them doing this in his house. “H-Help me not be scared, Iggy…”

“It would be my pleasure, my love.”

The stuffed animals are pushed off of the bed, Ignis moving their bodies so that they’re laying in the proper position - heads pointed towards the headboard, with their feet pointed towards the end of the bed. Laying on their sides, Prompto helps Ignis get undressed - the familiar motions helping to ease him into thinking that this is just the same as it would be in his dorm room, or back in the rectory. Just because they’re in his bedroom at home means nothing. But it’s not - this room is special, and to be sharing something like this with him without mentally preparing himself like he’d planned to do on Friday, it takes a bit for him to get out of his head.

But soft kisses to his lips, that trail down his neck help bring him back to the present, as he begins to exhale breathless moans. Ignis’ lips torture the side of his neck, the question of ‘will he’ or ‘won’t he’ bite down runs through his head, as his hands struggle to get the button undone on Ignis’ jeans. The question is answered when a delicious pressure against the base of his neck captures his attention, drawing a low moan from his mouth as Ignis bites down hard on his neck.

“Yes…” He moans, his hand coming up to cup the back of Ignis’ head, as the pain intensifies. “God, _yes_ …”

His heady moans don’t reach his own ears, but when he sees Ignis no longer wearing his glasses, and how dilated his pupils are, he knows that his lover is feeling the same way he is. “I need to go downstairs. Get the rest of your clothes off for me, love.”

Prompto nods his head, as he sees Ignis get up off the bed, and walks out of the room. He hears his footfalls on the stairs, as he strips out of the rest of his clothes. Taking off his socks last, he balls them up and throws them to a corner of his room, not caring where they wind up. He spreads out on the bed, completely naked, and waits to hear the sound of footsteps running back up the stairs. Deciding to be a little bold, he starts to touch himself, his cheeks burning as he hears the fall of footsteps stop.

With his eyes half-lidded, he keeps touching his cock as he looks at Ignis standing in the doorway, the light behind him making it difficult to see the expression on his face. “I’m naked, Iggy…” He moans, moving his hand up towards the tip of his cock, squeezing it with a little pressure that brings some precum oozing from the slit. He feels it trickle onto his fingers, and hears his lover release a low moan. “Do you like what you see?”

“I _love_  what I see.”

The bed shifts with Ignis’ weight returning to the mattress, Prompto keeping his hand on his cock as he lifts his knees up off the bed to expose his ass to his lover. “G-Get me ready for you…?”

“That was always my intention, love.” Something wet is dripped onto his entrance, Prompto groaning as he feels the lube slide inside of him. “You look absolutely exquisite right now. Do you know how gorgeous you look right now, Prompto?”

“Tell me…?” He moans, as a finger is pushed into him.

The finger inside of him rolls around, his eyes closing as he releases another breathless moan. “The way your mouth curls upwards as I push my finger inside of you makes me yearn to have my cock buried inside of you.” Ignis’ kisses the side of his face, Prompto moaning a little more as a second finger is pushed inside of him. “Your noises are the sounds I dream about often, and think about during my waking hours. How I can’t wait to hear them again.”

“I-Ignis…” He moans, using his lover’s full name to show him how much this means to him. The moan he receives in response to it makes him flush from head to toe. “Ignis, please...I want you inside of me now...I can’t wait any longer…”

“It might hurt if I don’t prep you enough. Are you sure you want that?”

Nodding his head, Prompto groans as the fingers inside of him leave him feeling empty. “I want you now. Please…?”

He sees his lover get his cock ready, and tries to keep still when Ignis’ gets between his legs. “I could never deny you, my love.” The tip of his cock is pushed against his loosened entrance, Prompto breathing deep to help relax his body. “This is it. Your bed will officially be broken in after this...Are you ready…?”

“More than ever.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that. One deep breath for me?”

Following his instructions, he takes another deep breath, which is quick to turn into a low moan as Ignis’ cock pushes into his body. The prep had been enough, as his lover’s cock slides inside of him with little resistance. Every inch that slips into him sends heat throughout his body, his cries filling the quiet room, traveling to other parts of the silent house. It’s a ridiculous turn on to know that he can be as loud as he wants here, with no worries to who can hear what they’re doing.  

His arms come to wrap around Ignis’ neck, as he stares up at him with both love and lust in his eyes. “Iggy…” He moans his lover’s name, pushing his hips down to feel more of his cock, everything becoming soft around him as he gets carried away by the pleasure. “God, Iggy….My love…”

“Yours, Prompto…” Ignis whispers against his lips, before kissing him hard.

He doesn’t know how long they kiss for, nor does he hear the sounds he begins to release as he gets closer to his orgasm. Again, the lack of restrictions allow the both of them to become more vocal with one another than they have in the past. Every thrust is met with a loud moan, followed by a low groan. He feels Ignis place his hand around his cock, the fist he makes around him carrying the right amount of pressure, as he feels everything click into place.

“C-Coming….Iggy….” He cries out, his body surrendering to the orgasm that takes it over. He hears himself moaning, voice cracking as warmth begins to spread over his stomach and chest, Ignis’ hand pulling him through his orgasm. He hears his lover say his name in reverence in the same way he’s heard him say the Word of God in church, the rush of his release splashing against his inner walls causes Prompto to whimper and moan, clinging tight to his lover as they find their release within moments of one another.

Covered in sweat, Prompto breathes hard as the two of them stay laying against one another, the weight of Ignis’ body on top of his not at all bothersome. Too soon, their connection is broken as Ignis slips his softening cock out of his body, Prompto chasing after him with a kiss to his lips. Something soft touches his backside, Ignis wiping him clean with a towel.

“I hope you don’t mind. I grabbed one in the guest bathroom.” Ignis finishes cleaning him off, then takes care of his own body. “I didn’t think you’d want to sleep covered in our mess.”

Laughing, he nods, and moves so they can lay under the blankets together. “I don’t care. We can bring it back with us. My mother will never notice it’s gone.” He giggles a little more, as he turns to lay on his side, Ignis spooning himself behind him. It’s his favorite position to lay in with his lover, loving how nice and warm he feels in Ignis’ arms like this. “I love you, Iggy. Thanks for that - I needed that push.”

“As did I, my love.” Ignis speaks near his ear, making the hair on his arms stand up from the slight chill he receives. “Do you know what I’m looking forward to?”

“Mmm...what?” Prompto yawns a little, and puts his hand over Ignis’, threading their fingers together as he gets closer to sleep. “More sex?”

A soft chuckle brings a smile to his face. “Of course. But, what I was going to say is that I’m looking forward to sleeping in with you tomorrow. Not having to leave you so early.”

“I’m looking forward to that too, Iggy.” Prompto pats his hand on top of his. “That’s one of the things I was most looking forward to this weekend. And now I’ll get it twice, instead of once?? I feel so lucky.” Turning his head, he finds Ignis’ lips and presses another kiss to them. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Ignis whispers, rubbing his nose against his. “Let’s get some sleep.”

He nods, already on the way there. Three nights in a row he’s found himself falling asleep in his lover’s arms. It’s going to be difficult going back to not having it, but for now, he’s going to enjoy it while he can.


	20. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sexual Sunday! And holy crap - 20 chapters!! Word of warning: there are some feels in this update. Please enjoy! ^_^

 

* * *

Birds chirping, and neighborhood dogs barking pull Prompto from his slumber, the sunlight beginning to stream in through the semi-closed blinds on his bedroom window. He yawns, forgetting how nice it feels to sleep in his own bed again. Not that he didn’t sleep well on the provided mattress in his dorm room. This has been his bed since he turned twelve, so sleeping on it night after night, his body had grown accustomed to the comforting lumps in the mattress. If he were honest with himself, he would admit that it’s the best night of sleep he’s had in a very long time, but that isn’t because of the mattress itself, but because of the warmth still pressed against his back, soft snores tickling his ear as his lover continues to sleep soundly behind him. 

Blinking a few times, he keeps his eyes open as he shifts a little, not wanting to disturb Ignis sleeping. He looks over at his digital clock on the nightstand next to his bed, and sees that it’s a little after seven thirty. His stomach dips a little as he realizes that if he were still back at St. Lucis, he would be attending Lauds. It feels strange to miss mass, not having done that since he had come down with the flu during the spring semester. The arm that’s around his waist shifts a little, the breathing pattern against his ear slowly beginning to change as his lover begins to stir. He holds his breath and waits for the pattern of Ignis’ breath to change again, but then he feels a lazy kiss touch just below his ear, bringing a smile to his face. 

“Morning, love.” It’s obvious from the way Ignis speaks that he’s just woken up, his vocal chords making his voice sound deeper than it normally is, sleep still present in his words. “Did you sleep well?” 

He nods his head, putting his hand on top of Ignis’ forearm that still rests around his middle. “I don’t think I dreamed at all. Did you sleep well?” 

“I did.” Warm air touches the side of his neck, as Ignis breathes in and out through his nose. “I didn’t expect to wake up with you still in my arms.” 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Prompto turns his head to look at Ignis, who he can see still has his eyes closed. “I feel really spoiled.” 

“Oh? And why is that?” 

“I’ve slept with you the past three nights, and I get to do it again for the next two nights.” He starts to shift his body in Ignis’ arms, turning to face him. He gasps a little as he feels Ignis’ morning stiffness, his own something he’s more than used to feeling in the morning. Their cocks touch, Prompto’s eyes falling closed as he concentrates on how it feels to be touching tip to tip. “Iggy…” 

“It has been nice.” Ignis whispers, brushing his lips against Prompto’s. “Should I pull away? Or do you like how this feels?” His hips push forward, Prompto releasing a soft moan as their cocks rub against one another a little more. “If you hadn’t turned over, I could have put it back inside of you…” 

Not needing to be told twice, Prompto is quick to return to being in the spoon position, Ignis’ cock coming to rest between his asscheeks. “I don’t know if I can come right now…” He leans his head back, resting it against Ignis’ shoulder. 

“Who says you have to?” Lips caress the tip of his ear, as something wet slides against his entrance. “It’s okay to have sex just to feel good for a little bit.” 

He groans low, pushing his hips back so that Ignis will stop teasing him with the tip of his cock, and feels it sink inside of him. “Y-You’re right…. Don’t need to come…” 

A soft kiss touches his shoulder, as he feels his lover’s cock slip further inside of him. “You’re so beautiful like this, Prompto…” More kisses touch his shoulder, Prompto tilting his head to the side so that they can happen on his neck if Ignis’ wishes them to. “Waking up refreshed, ready to start the day with a _bang_ …” 

“I-Iggy…” His own cock lays against his stomach, stiff as a board as he arches his back. More kisses rain down on his exposed neck, Prompto becoming more and more aroused with each kiss. “God, why does this feel so good…?” He moans, pushing his hips back to feel more of his lover’s cock penetrate him. 

Without missing a beat, he’s rolled to be on his hands and knees, locking his wrists as he keeps himself still to give Ignis total control over his body. “Because the Lord made sure that only we would know how to make one another feel good, my love…” Ignis’ hands come to rest on his hips, as he guides him on how to move his hips back and forth. “Now...do you still wish to not come…? Should I pull out….?” 

“D-Didn’t say….that…” Prompto balances himself on his right wrist, reaching down with his left hand to touch his cock. Ignis puts his hand on top of his, Prompto no longer controlling his own movements. “Nngh…” 

“Don’t fight it…” His lover’s chest presses against his back to whisper the words into his ear. His hips gyrate back and forth with Ignis’, the tip of his lover’s cock beginning to hit him in that special spot that makes white bleed behind his closed eyes as heat spreads from head to toe. “Your body wants this right now, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes…!” He cries out as the hand on top of his begins to be more aggressive with the movements on his cock. “God, yes!” His wrist almost gives out on him as he begins to come, his toes curling as he’s brought to orgasm by his own hand. He drops down to his shoulder, loudly moaning into his pillow as he rides through the high of his pleasure. A few quick snaps of Ignis’ hips is all his lover needs to spill his seed deep inside of his Prompto’s body, the warmth now filling him sending another strong wave of ecstasy coursing through his body. 

It takes a moment or two for him to recover from their morning delight, Ignis kissing the side of his face that’s not pressed against his pillow. “Feel better now, Prompto?” Ignis asks, before pulling out of him. 

“Mmm…” An exuberant laugh spills from his mouth, as he nods his head. “That’s a very nice way to wake up.” He drops down, holding his hand up. He groans low as he feels Ignis’ tongue licking his fingers, trying to focus his eyes to watch him clean up his mess as the towel returns to his ass. “Stop...You’re going to make me want more, Iggy…” 

“I see no problems with that.” The devious smirk on his lover’s face causes his stomach to roll. “However, I must insist we eat some breakfast first. Would you like for me to cook for us?” 

Whatever tiredness had been seeping into his body is quick to disappear with the thought of food. “Would you mind? I could probably manage to make eggs for us in the microwave.” The look of disgust that crosses his lover’s face at the suggestion makes him laugh. “What? Don’t like microwaved eggs?” 

“Not when there’s a perfectly good stove downstairs that I could use.” Ignis leans down, and kisses him on the lips, the tang of his own cum still lingering on Ignis’ lips. “You can do that in your dorm for me, but here? Here, I will be cooking for you.” 

“I won’t argue with you.” He stretches out on the bed after Ignis stands up next to it. “I have no idea what we should do today, since I thought we were leaving this afternoon.” 

A hand is extended to him, Prompto taking it as he’s pulled up off the bed and into his lover’s arms for a good morning embrace. “Well, what were your plans for us tomorrow?” 

“I thought about showing you around the city. Where I went to school, my church - that sort of thing.” Prompto keeps his cheek resting against Ignis’ sternum before pulling away to look up at him. “I guess we could go and do that today, if you’d like?”    


“I’m along for the ride today, so whatever you wish to do, let’s do it.” Ignis smiles. “Would you prefer we put on our underwear before going downstairs?” 

He looks at the floor, and sees their clothes in respective piles. “Um….” Torn between wanting to see Ignis naked, and the fear of someone catching the two of them naked when he knows logically that no one will makes him hesitate. 

“Underwear it is.” He watches his lover bend over and pick up the boxer briefs he’d been wearing the day before. 

Prompto makes a sort of noise that causes Ignis to raise one eyebrow up after putting his glasses back on. “I’m sorry!” He feels silly, pulling his own boxers back onto his body. “I just….I know we’re here alone, but what if they come back early? I did tell them I wasn’t going to be in town until this afternoon, so my parents _could_  show up today.” 

“You don’t have to worry, love.” Ignis presses a kiss to his forehead. “I don’t mind wearing clothes one bit. If it will make you comfortable, then I will even put my pants back on.” 

“No, you don’t have to do that.” Prompto shakes his head, breathing a little easier. He feels lucky that Ignis is so accommodating towards him. “Underwear is fine.” 

“I’m glad you approve.” The smirk returns to his lover’s lips, as the two of them head out of Prompto’s bedroom together. “Your house is nice. I don’t think I told you that last night.” 

“Thanks.” He jumps at the second to last step out of force of habit. “I always skip that last stair on the way down.” He grins sheepishly, as Ignis puts his arm around his waist to walk together towards to the kitchen. “I don’t know why.” 

“It’s adorable.” 

They enter the kitchen, Prompto heading towards the coffee machine. “You prefer your coffee to be on the stronger side, right, Iggy?” He asks, as he gets the grounds from the cupboard. “I don’t have any cream here. Might find some sugar, though.” 

“Black is the way I prefer to drink it.” Ignis goes to the fridge, and starts moving items around. “What sort of food are you in the mood for, Prompto? It looks like your parents have both sausage and bacon in here, as well as a dozen eggs.” 

“There’s probably hash browns in the freezer too.” He nods towards the other side of the fridge. “Eggs, bacon, hash browns and some toast?” Prompto sees the bag of bread on top of the counter. “We don’t have to go crazy.” 

“That’s what I was thinking as well.” Prompto pours water into the reserve, and gets the coffee pot going. “It should be ready in about thirty minutes. Will you keep me company while I cook for us?” 

Prompto takes a seat at the counter, and nods his head. “I didn’t plan on leaving.” He watches how Ignis moves around in his kitchen, finding the utensils he needs without asking Prompto. “Do you cook for you and Father Bradham at the rectory, Iggy?” He asks, Ignis putting strips of bacon on a pan before putting them into the oven, then sets it to the desired temperature and puts the timer to twenty minutes. 

“Sometimes. A lof of our parishioners are very friendly, and tend to bring dinner by for us on most nights of the week. Our breakfasts aren’t nearly as fancy - I usually have a bowl of bran with some fruit for breakfast, and if I’m hungry at lunch I’ll have a salad.” 

“Oh, that must be nice!” Prompto rests his elbow on the counter, and puts his head onto his hand. “I bet you guys get all different kinds of food.” 

“We do have a rather eclectic denomination at St. Lucis.” Whisking the eggs, his lover smiles. “What about you? Do you stop at the coffee shop on campus after Lauds to get something there?” 

“Sometimes. I usually take a container of dry cereal with me to eat in between my two morning classes.” Learning more about what Ignis likes to eat makes him really happy. “Lunch is usually a sandwich, and then dinner is whatever is in the student center, as I pay to have one meal a day on my meal plan with the school.” 

“Is that by choice, or because that’s all your scholarship allows?” 

The coffee begins to percolate, the alarm going off to notify them that it’s done brewing. “Scholarship. But it’s okay. I guess I could raise it to two meals a day if I really wanted to. Lunch isn’t that expensive, so I didn’t think there was a need to have two large meals a day.” 

“You know, I’m sure the church could help you out, if you needed the assistance.” 

He turns to look over at Ignis, who is seasoning the hash browns before putting them into a pan to cook. “No, there are others that are in more of need of assistance than me, Iggy. But I appreciate the thought.” He pours some coffee into a mug for Ignis, and sets it next to the stove for him before kissing his shoulder. “It means a lot to me that you’re concerned. Thank you.” 

“I remember what it was like when I was in college. You don’t have a job, right?” 

“No. I don’t want to lose focus on my studies by having a part time job.” Prompto shakes his head. “I’m not hurting for money, though.” He looks around the house, as if to prove his point. 

“Why the scholarship?” Ignis takes a sip of his coffee, and releases a low groan. “That’s really good. Thank you, love.” He holds up his cup, then takes another sip. 

“You’re welcome, Iggy.” He takes a sip from his own cup, and shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t like to be a burden to my family. I know they could afford the private tuition, but I feel better achieving it on my own.” 

“And Miss Nox Fleuret?”  Ignis grabs a couple of tomatoes from the fridge, as well as a small shallot, and begins to chop them up to add to the egg mixture. “Is she on a scholarship?” 

“Luna? Hah!” Prompto laughs, and shakes his head. “No, her family is very wealthy. Plus, they all graduated from St. Lucis, so she had a spot without having to apply. Her brother graduated as valedictorian when we were still in high school.” 

“That’s impressive.” 

“I’m really hoping he won’t be joining us tomorrow night. Not that I don’t like him, but he can be a little off-putting.” 

“Would Luna invite him?” 

Prompto takes another sip of his coffee. “I’m not sure. He joined us last year for my birthday, but I think it was because he was bored. Hopefully he’s out of town or something.” The smell of bacon starts to permeate through the air. “Oh, wow. Everything smells so good!” 

“I’m glad, love. Only a little bit longer.” Ignis leans over the counter to quickly kiss him on the lips. 

After toasting a few slices of bread, they go and sit at the dining room table with their plates of food and coffee. Prompto reaches across the table to hold both of Ignis’ hands with his own. “Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen.” Prompto returns the squeeze to his hands, then blesses himself with his right hand before saying another quiet ‘Amen’. 

“Wow, Iggy!” Prompto exclaims, after biting into the fluffiest eggs he’s ever eaten. “This is amazing!” 

“I’m glad you think so, love.” Ignis picks up a slice of toast. “I wouldn’t mind cooking dinner tonight, unless there’s a place in the city that you would like to visit before we have to head back to campus on Sunday morning.” 

He shoves more food into his mouth, not believing how good it all tastes. “There is one restaurant I love eating at, but it’s okay. I can eat there over Thanksgiving break.” 

“Right. That’s coming up fairly soon, isn’t it.” 

“Yep. I’ve got to register for the spring semester in….a week? I think?” He picks up a slice of bacon, and bites down on it. “I don’t think I’ve ever had bacon cooked in an oven before.” 

“And? What do you think?” 

“I don’t think I want it cooked any other way.” He grins, loving Ignis’ laughter after his comment. “Seriously, you’re spoiling me so much!” 

“I won’t be stopping any time soon, my love.” Ignis brushes the tips of his toes along the arch of Prompto’s foot, causing heat to rise in his cheeks. “I still have to give you my birthday presents.” 

“Wait, what?” Prompto pauses bringing a slice of toast up to his mouth as he looks over at his lover. “You surprised me on my birthday, Iggy. You slept with me. That’s more than enough of a gift.” 

“Well, I’m glad you think so but I do not, so I have a few surprises for you. But you’ll have to wait.” His lover winks, then picks up a second piece of toast. “Going back to registration...will I be seeing you in another class of mine next semester?” 

He bites his lip, and gives a tiny nod of his head. “I saw you’ll be teaching a course on the Science of Religion. I thought it would be interesting to see your take on it, as a priest.” 

“Remember, Prompto. I’m a man before I am a priest.” 

“That’s what I don’t understand.” He shakes his head, chomping down on his slice of toast. “You say you’re a man first, but aren’t you supposed to be a man of God? That’s what makes you a priest, right?” 

“There are many faucets to what makes me a priest. When I say I am a man first, I recognize that men have faults. Priests are men, or in some religions women, but what sets us apart from others is an understanding of faith. We help people like you to guide them on their spiritual path. Jesus, being the Son of God, carried the burden of being both a man as well as a deity.” Ignis pauses, Prompto hanging on to every word that he says. “What makes me a priest is my love for God.” 

“But your act of celibacy.” Prompto knows that this is probably not the topic to be having at the beginning of their little weekend away from reality, but these thoughts have been bothering him for some time. “What we’re doing is against that vow. I know you confess to our sins, but to who? Someone at St. Lucis’ sister parish? Another church all together? How can you be absolved from your sins the way you absolve me from mine?” 

A hand reaches out towards him, Prompto reaching for it with his own. “If you are worried I have told someone about our….arrangement, I have not. I confess my sins to God on a daily basis, asking for his guidance when it comes to my thoughts and feelings in regards to you.” Their fingers lace together, palms touching. “We tend to forget that our acts of celibacy are rooted in tradition, and not necessarily what is dogma.” 

“Our arrangement.” He looks at their joined hands, trying not to panic as they start to drift towards something he hadn’t thought they would discuss. “What exactly _is_  our arrangement, Iggy? It’s not like I can call you my boyfriend, even though it feels like you are.” 

“Why can’t you?” Ignis asks, putting his other hand over their joined hands. “Some believe that the apostle Paul was married, as it does state something of the like in the Bible. Do I believe it? I believe that by limiting ourselves, we are only setting priests up for failure. Our bodies _biologically_  do not condone a life of celibacy.” 

“What do you think we are?” Prompto takes a deep breath, as he absorbs Ignis’ words, his ideology one he’s heard before. Back when they first began to explore their feelings for one another. “Do you see me as your boyfriend? As your lover? The church…” 

“The church has no business on what we are to one another.” Prompto opens his mouth, then closes it as he sees Ignis hold up his hand. “Allow me to explain.” He nods his head, and closes it. “What happens between the two of us is all that matters. Yes, I do consider you to be my ‘boyfriend’, but you are more than that to me. You are my lover, my confidant - and not because of the secret that we must bear together with our relationship. You are someone I’ve come to admire very much, through your acts of faith and through your compassion for others around you. I’ve told you before, I took notice of you before you noticed me.” 

“I doubt that, Iggy.” 

“I don’t.” 

The love that he feels for the man across from him doubles in size at the remark. “What would happen to you if the diocese found out about our relationship?” 

“I would be removed from my duties at St. Lucis, and would be transferred to another parish. My guess is they would send me to a remote church, to punish me for breaking my vows.” 

“But you’re also a professor at the college!!” 

“It does not matter to them. My job first and foremost is being a priest for the St. Lucis church.” 

His stomach lurches at the thought. “Why risk it, then? What makes me so special, that you would risk something you’ve been doing for years?” 

“I….” Prompto waits, not pressuring his lover to continue until he’s ready. “I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for you right now.” Ignis whispers, his words becoming thick with emotion. “I’ve asked myself the same question night after night, but I find myself drawn to you. To the light that you provide in my life that I’ve never experienced before.” 

“It’s because we have sex.” 

“No, Prompto, because I felt this way before we took that step.” Ignis shakes his head. “I know that I love you, that I’m _in_  love with you, but what that means for me and my devotion to the Catholic Church, I am not sure. I am still trying to understand it myself.” 

“But, you don’t want what we’re sharing together to stop, right?” He hates how meek his voice sounds, the thought of this all stopping because Ignis decides it would be better for him to serve God without breaking his vow to Him on a daily basis. “You’re not going to wake up one day and decide that this is over, right?” 

“I’m sorry.” The whisper causes Prompto to grip tighter to Ignis’ hand. “I can’t answer that right now either.” 

The terror he feels causes him to feel a little hollow inside. He nods his head, and speaks as normally as he can. “I understand, Ignis.” 

“If it will help to lessen the fear you are feeling right now, I can truthfully say it is not my intention to cause that scenario to play out. I don’t want that, at all. I want what we’re sharing together to continue on for as long as you want it to. You will be the one to leave me first.” 

He blinks a few times, hating that he’s letting his emotions get the best of himself. “No, that’s not true. Why would you say that? I love you.” 

“But I can’t be with you in public the way I would like to be.” Ignis returns, gripping tight to his hand.

“We both knew that there was going to be complications to this.” Prompto lets go of his hand, and stands up. He walks around the table, and takes a seat on Ignis’ lap, needing to be close to him. Ignis welcomes him in his arms, as the two stare into each other’s souls. “I don’t need a lot of things from you, Ignis. All I need from you is to know that you love me, and that you like to spend your time with me. You’ve shown me that being….” Looking around the room, he drops his voice a little. “You’ve shown me that being gay isn’t the sin I thought it was. Am I comfortable admitting it to others yet? No. But does it matter? Why is it anyone’s business what I like?” He leans forward, and rests his forehead against Ignis’. “I’m in love with you. If you plan on hurting me, that’s a risk I have to take in order for you to have all of my heart. I know what I’m getting into, Iggy. Please - have a little faith in me.” 

A choked off laugh has Prompto wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck to hug him tight. “I don’t deserve you, Prompto. I know that I’m doing things a priest shouldn’t be doing, but you...you make me see things in a different way. I’m sorry if I’m being selfish.” 

“Shh…” He hugs him tighter, as he feels Ignis squeeze his arms around him. “We both are. It’s okay. I’m not upset. I’m sorry we got so serious.” 

“No, these thoughts have been plaguing me for some time. It’s a conversation I kept putting off, so thank you for being brave enough to approach the subject with me.” The pressure lessens around his body as Ignis lowers his arms to be resting against the lower part of his back. “So, I’ll be seeing you in my Science of Religion course?” 

Prompto chuckles, breathing a little easier as they return to the original topic. “Yes, Iggy. It sounds like it’ll be a fun class. I don’t think Luna will be joining me, as History of Religion satisfies all of her requirements for humanities.” 

“And you?” 

“It will clear another one of my electives.” Prompto smiles, taking comfort in how nice it is to have Ignis’ arms around him. “I think she and I will be taking a math class together next semester. She isn’t that great at that subject, and we’ve both been putting it off.” 

“I don’t blame either of you.” Ignis snorts. 

He moves off of his lap, and stands up. “Would you like to take a shower? I’ll take care of the dishes. It’s only fair, since you cooked for us.” 

“How about we do the dishes together, and then we can shower together?” His lover raises his eyebrows up suggestively. “Then, we’ll head out and you’ll show me around Insomnia for a little bit?” 

“Okay, Iggy!” 

It takes a little bit of work to get the dishes done, but working together as a team makes it go by a lot quicker than it would have if Prompto had done them on his own. He walks back up the stairs with Ignis to the second floor, and when he gets to the top of the stairs, he sees Ignis is standing on the middle of the staircase, staring at some of the pictures that are up on the wall. He feels his cheeks become flushed with embarrassment as he heads back down to where his lover is standing. 

“You’ve changed so much over the years.” Ignis remarks, looking at pictures of himself from elementary, middle school and then his senior portrait. “What made you lose all the weight?” He nods his head towards Prompto’s seventh grade photograph. 

“I got tired of people making fun of me.” He shrugs his shoulders, and sees Ignis still lingering on the picture. “What is it?” 

“Glasses.” His lover points to the frames that Prompto used to wear. “I’ve never seen you wear glasses before.” 

“That’s because for my eighteenth birthday, my parents paid for me to have corrective lens surgery. I haven’t needed to wear them since then.” He feels a little shy, forgetting about all the pictures that his parents kept on the walls. “I didn’t mind wearing them, but my parents insisted that it would be good for me.” 

“Was it?” 

“It helped me a little, yes.” Prompto reaches for Ignis’ hand, and starts to walk back up the stairs. “People began to talk to me more, more so than they did when I had my glasses.” 

“I’m sure that’s not the reason.” 

“I don’t know.” He leads into into the guest bathroom, and grabs a couple of clean towels for them in the towel closet. 

“I think it was because you weren’t able to hide behind those glasses, and found some confidence.” Ignis reaches into the shower, and turns the water on. 

Nodding his head, Prompto smiles. “I can’t argue with that. You’re probably right. I felt more comfortable without them on my face. I don’t know.” He reaches up, and takes Ignis’ glasses off for him before taking off his underwear. “What about you? Have you thought about getting corrective surgery done?” 

“Having glasses seems to be a requirement for professors.” The comment makes Prompto laugh, as the two of them enter the shower stall together. “I don’t need them to see well, but I need them to see clearly, if that makes sense.” 

He reaches for his old bottle of shampoo, and nods his head. “It does. I think there’s something to be said about wanting to see the world as perfect as one can.” He gives the bottle to Ignis, who takes it from him with a gleam in his eye. “What is it?” 

“Turn around?” Prompto does as he’s asked, and soon feels Ignis’ hands on his scalp, washing his hair for him. “How’s that feel, love?” 

“Like Heaven.” His head drops forward, the water spraying their torsos as Ignis washes his hair for him. “Your fingers are magical, Iggy.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” Ignis scrapes his nails against his scalp before moving him to stand under the water. “Rinse off for me.” 

He washes his hair until there are no more suds, then feels Ignis rubbing a washcloth over his arms, soap sticking to his body. “You’re really good at this. You sure you don’t normally take showers with someone?” Prompto teases, smiling when he sees his lover blush a little. 

“I know what I like, so I assume what I like will hopefully be what you like as well.” Ignis turns him a little, and starts to wash his back. “This is going to sound a little off, but would you like for me to help clean you out…?” 

Now it’s his turn to blush, as he gives a small nod of his head. “Y-Yes, Iggy. I’d appreciate that.” 

“I’ll try and be quick about it.” A kiss to his shoulder helps Prompto to relax, as he waits to feel the washcloth on a more sensitive part of his body. 

His legs spread apart as Ignis pushes the cloth up into his entrance. He releases a low moan, unable to stop himself as it feels good to be touched so intimately like this, even if the act itself is a little gross. _It’s part of the act_. He reminds himself, as Ignis continues to clean out the cum that’s inside of him. As the water begins to run clear, Ignis’ fingers stay inside of him, Prompto moaning a little more enthusiastically as they push up against his inner walls. 

“You sound so good right now, my love…” Ignis murmurs into his ear. “Do you like how my fingers feel inside of you?” 

“Nngh...y-yes, Iggy…” He moans, pushing his hips back to feel more of those fingers inside of him. “W-We should stop…” 

“Should we?” The fingers inside of him push a little deeper, Prompto’s cock becoming thick with unbridled arousal. “It sounds like you’re in the mood for another round…” 

“You just got me clean…” Prompto whimpers a little, as the tip of Ignis’ finger finds his prostate, and gently pushes against it. “ _God_ , it feels so good to be touched like that…” 

“Doesn’t it?” The words are whispered, as the fingers inside of him pull away. But the fingers are slow to withdraw from his ass, his breathing a little ragged. “If you want me to stop, I will.” 

“W-We can do it later…” Trying to be the voice of reason, Prompto nods his head. “I promise…” 

His entrance is left feeling a little empty as Ignis pulls his fingers out of him. “I know, love. You don’t have to promise me anything.” Ignis kisses just below his ear, and steps to the side. “Would you care to wash my hair for me?” 

“I would love to.” He grabs the shampoo bottle, and tries not to think about his raging hard-on that he knows will go away soon. 

As they finish up in the shower, Prompto lets his hands slide all over Ignis’ body, loving how his fingers feel touching every inch of his skin. Every little touch is a silent promise of more touches later, when they’re not in the shower. He shuts off the water, and the two of them get out together, and begin to dry off. 

Walking back to his bedroom, Prompto goes to his suitcase. “What were you planning on wearing today, Iggy?” He asks, as he rummages through to find a clean pair of underwear. 

“Well, I’ve got my casual clothes, but I also have my clerical clothes. I’m afraid I did not bring my cassock.” 

Blushing, Prompto nods his head. “It’s okay, Iggy. Um….I don’t know. Do you have enough casual clothes to wear today and tomorrow?” 

“I do.” 

“Then, wear whatever you want.” Turning around, he sees Ignis standing in his bedroom, completely naked. It causes him to do a double take, still mildly shocked by the fact that his lover in standing in his home. Reaching out, he grabs onto Ignis’ wrist and pulls him towards the bed without a word. Taking the hint, Ignis’ mouth lands on his, Prompto’s mouth opening for him to receive the wet muscle of Ignis’ tongue against his own as they fall onto the bed with limbs completely tangled. 

He moans as he feels the touch of Ignis’ cock rubbing against his own as their tongues keep stroking and touching one another. Prompto reaches down, and bypassing Ignis’ cock, he slides his hand to be between his legs, and lets his fingers brush against his entrance. That little movement causes their kiss to break off, Ignis moaning against his neck in the most erotic way possible. 

“P-Prompto…” The hitch in his lover’s breath, how Ignis stutters on his name makes him push his two fingers against the soft skin surrounding his entrance. “Oh…” 

“Do you want me to, Iggy?” He asks, starting to kiss the side of his neck, as he works one finger inside of his body, the two of them lying side by side on the bed. “I know we haven’t….we haven’t since last weekend, but if you want…” 

“I do… God, I do…” Ignis nods his head fast, as he starts to push his hips down. “Please…? Please, then we’ll go…” 

Prompto reaches for the lube that they’d used earlier in the morning, and nods his head. “Shhh...It’s okay, Iggy…” He drips some onto his fingers, then pushes them back into his lover’s body, the wanton moans that start to come from Ignis’ throat as he works his fingers inside of him makes his own cock grow thick with arousal. “You like how this feels, don’t you? Do you like how my fingers feel inside of you?” Prompto uses the same question that his lover had posed to him only a little bit ago in the bathroom. “Have you been hoping that I would touch you again like this?” 

His lover answers by releasing another loud moan, Prompto pushing a third finger into him. “That’s good, Iggy…” He whispers, kissing his shoulder more as he keeps all three fingers inside of him for a few more minutes. “Time to feel me again, hmm?” He pulls his fingers out, and grabs the lube, pouring more onto his palm to get himself ready for his lover. 

“Please, love….Please…” 

“I will.” Prompto guides Ignis to be on his knees, and gets settled behind him. “Time to show you how good it feels like this, Iggy…” He teases his entrance with the tip of his cock, groaning as he sees some of his own cum beginning to leak from the tip, spreading it over Ignis’ stretched entrance. “God, if only you could see what I see right now…” He moans low, before putting both of his hands on Ignis’ hips. 

“I know…what it….looks like…” 

Feeling a little silly, he nods his head, and starts to inch his cock into Ignis’ body, after Ignis pulls the tip of his cock into him. As soon as he’s all the way in, he stills his hips, not wanting to explode after two thrusts. After the teasing in the shower, he knows he’s a loaded weapon, ready to discharge at any moment. Taking a few deep breaths, he concentrates on how Ignis’ body feels around his cock in this position - Ignis’ inner walls flutter against his cock, squeezing tight around the intrusion. Reaching around with one hand, he finds Ignis’ cock, and begins to stroke him slow, trying to find the best angle to thrust his hips and jerk him off at the same time. 

“H-Holy….C-Christ…” Ignis moans, pushing his hips back as Prompto begins to grind the tip of his cock inside of his body right against _that_  spot. “My God…..My _God_ ….” 

The constant prayers go straight to Prompto’s arousal, as he begins to roll his hips a little faster, stroking Ignis’ cock after every other thrust. His own moans grow more sonorous as he gets closer to an orgasm, paying attention to every little detail that Ignis gifts him with as he brings his lover closer to the edge. When he begins to feel him tighten up around his cock, Prompto moans lower. “Come for me, Iggy…” 

“M-My….love….” Ignis’ cock grows rock hard in his hand, and soon he feels the wetness of his cum spreading all over his fingers, Prompto jerking him off through his orgasm. He thrusts forward a little harder than he means to, but the noise that Ignis makes lets him know that he’s into it, and without another thought begins to buck his hips hard, chasing after his own release. It comes as he feels Ignis start to relax around him, the pressure that’s been holding him at bay disappearing, allowing him to come hard with a low moan.

He pulls out, then helps Ignis to lay on his side as he picks up the towel he’d just used after their shower to help him get cleaned up. He takes care of himself afterwards, then lays next to him on the bed, the smile on his lover’s face the most perfect smile he’s ever seen. “So much for leaving right away.” He giggles a little, then leans forward to kiss his lover on the lips. “I love you so much, Iggy.” 

“I love you too, Prompto.” Ignis returns his smile as they stare at each other, neither really moving for a bit. They enjoy their post-orgasmic bliss for a few moments longer, then make a collective effort to get up and finish getting ready for the day. 

Putting on his socks and shoes, Prompto dresses in a pair of jeans and Ignis’ St. Lucis sweatshirt. “I was thinking it might be nice to take you by my high school first?” Prompto stands up, and adjusts himself. “What do you think? Then we could head into downtown, and I could show you a few places.” 

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Ignis smiles, and fixes his own shoes. He’s dressed in a similar fashion - jeans, trainers and a zip up St. Lucis sweatshirt with just a capital ‘L’ on the left breast. “Is your high school close? Will it be lunchtime over there soon?” 

Prompto looks at the clock, and nods his head. “It will be.” Turning to look at the bed, he sees a small present sitting on it. “What?” He looks up at Ignis, who has a smile on his face. “When did you put that there?” 

“When you were getting dressed.” He gestures to it. “Why don’t you see what it is?”    


“Iggy…” He swallows, feeling tears start to form in his eyes. “I told you, what you did for me on my birthday was more than enough of a present.” 

“I know, but I told you this morning that I have a few presents for you.” 

Picking up the box, he stares at it. “You know, it won’t open itself.” Ignis teases him, as Prompto keeps staring at it. 

“I know!” Opening the present, he stares at what’s laying on a bed of tissue paper. “Ignis, I…” 

“I’ve noticed that you don’t really wear any sort of jewelry, but I saw this in a shop window when I was over at our sister parish, and thought it would look nice on you.” 

Prompto reaches into the box, and pulls out a beautiful leather cuff. “Thank you.” He whispers, picking it up to slide it onto his right wrist. He adjusts the strap, making it fit a little more snug, and then shows it to Ignis. “What do you think?” 

“I think it looks wonderful.” Ignis lowers his head and kisses the cuff, then lifts his head to kiss Prompto on the lips. “Happy birthday, Prompto.” 

“Thank you.” He gives him another kiss before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Come on, let’s get going or we’ll never leave.” 

“Right.” 

He gives instructions to Ignis on how to get to his high school, and by the time they get there, it looked like the student body is leaving for the day. They park in the visitors parking lot, and Prompto walks with Ignis over towards his school. 

“I wonder if it’s a half day today.” Prompto remarks, as he sees more students leaving. Looking around, he sees one of his favorite teachers standing outside. “Oh!” He takes off without thinking, and goes over to where they are standing, talking to a student. Reaching up, he taps them on the shoulder, and waits for them to turn around. 

“Well, well! Look who’s back! Is that Prompto Argentum?” The man release a jovial laugh, the student he’d been talking to walking away. A hand is extended out to him, which he grabs and gives it a friendly shake. “What brings you back here?” 

Prompto sees Ignis standing next to him, and smiles up at him. “I wanted to show my friend my old high school. He’s a professor at my college, Coach!” 

“Well, any friend of Prompto’s is a friend of mine.” He extends his large hand out towards Ignis. “I’m Gladio Amicitia, but the kids all call me Coach.” 

Smiling bright, Prompto watches them shake hands. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Coach. My name is Ignis Scientia, but most people call me Professor Scientia.”

“Pleased to meet you too.” 

He looks back and forth between the two of them. “Can I show him around the grounds, Coach?” 

“Be my guest. It was an early dismissal today, so there shouldn’t be too many people wandering the halls. If anyone stops you, tell them I said it was okay. All I ask is you stop by to say bye on your way out.” 

“Thanks, Coach. We will! It’s so nice to see you!” Prompto waves, and looks over at Ignis. “Ready to see where I spent four tortured years, Iggy?” 

His lover laughs, as the two of them start to head towards the entrance of the high school. “Yes, Prompto. I am.” 

“Good.” He grins, and heads into the hallowed halls of his alma mater, thoroughly excited to show Ignis where he spent most of his teenage years. “Let’s go!” 


	21. The Lord's Prayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! ^_^ Here's today's update. I hope you all will enjoy it! ^_^

* * *

Walking through the halls again after a two year absence, Prompto feels a little strange. But he’d wanted to show Ignis where he spent his time when he hadn’t been at the church a few blocks away. He turns to look at his lover, the two of them keeping their distance out of habit rather than anything else, and flashes a smile at him. “It’s lame I brought you here, isn’t it?” He asks, as they start to head towards the art wing of the school. 

“I don’t think that at all.” Ignis shakes his head, as the two of them walk in step together. “Your school seems to be on the larger side than I expected you to be enrolled in, considering what the student body is like at St. Lucis.” 

“Are you trying to say you thought I went to a Catholic high school, Iggy?” He asks, teasing his lover as he sees him turn his head away from him. “I mean, I guess I could have gone to one, but remember - my parents don’t care about the church like I do.” 

“Yes, but the education-” 

He stopped walking, and turned to look up at his lover. “My education here was good enough to get me into St. Lucis. I don’t think there’s any superiority between a private school, and a public one.” He tries to not be too offended by the comment, the distance between their ages seeming to be more prevalent at the moment. The comment has Prompto second guessing himself on bringing him to his high school. “My parents would have let me go if I wanted to, but it wasn’t something that ever crossed my mind.” 

“That isn’t what I meant.” A hand touches his arm, the expression on Ignis’ face one of worry. “My apologies, Prompto. I was in no way belittling the education you received here. Forgive me for speaking out of line. It’s a horrible habit of mine, suggesting to those that ask if they should enroll their child in Catholic higher education.” 

“Sorry it’s a sensitive subject for me.” Hearing Ignis wanting to apologize makes him regret his jumping into a defensive stance. “You can blame Noct for that.” He sighs, and leans against the wall, avoiding standing closer to Ignis in fear of someone catching them. “He used to like to bring up how he went to the college prep for boys in the city, until Luna told him enough one day.” He looks over at one of the large display cases in the hallway and gets distracted by what he sees there. “Oh!” 

“What is it?” Ignis asks, Prompto moving closer to the display case. “Did you see something you remembered?” 

Forgetting about the little hiccup they’d just had, he shakes his head and points to one of the pictures in the display case. “I took that! And I took that one too!” He points to another picture from the school’s homecoming game his senior year. “Wow - I wonder why it’s still up here.” 

“The picture captures the energy of the crowd perfectly.” Ignis stands a little closer to the display case to take a closer look. “I wasn’t aware you liked photography.” 

Prompto looks at the other pictures, some artwork, some photography - it’s a decent collection of what the art department is about. “I used to. I really enjoyed photography in high school. If I wasn’t in the library, or at church, I was out taking photographs for fun.” 

“Have you taken any photography classes at St. Lucis?” The two of them begin to walk further down the hall. “Or did you give it up all together?” 

He shrugs his shoulders. “I wouldn’t say I’ve given it up. I don’t really get a lot of opportunity to go and photograph things like I used to when I was here. I don’t go to our college’s football games, or basketball games. Or anything athletic.” Prompto snorts, and shakes his head. “When I was a junior, I dated a cheerleader for a bit, so I’d take my camera to games. That shot of homecoming, that was taken then.” 

“You dating someone that’s a cheerleader is…” Ignis doesn’t finish his sentence, but Prompto knows he doesn’t have to.

“Silly, right?” Laughter leaves his throat as he pushes the doors open to the outside. “It didn’t last for too long, but I would still go to games with Luna. She loved being social in high school, and always dragged me along for the ride.” 

“Did she influence you to go to St. Lucis?” 

They head into the next building together, Prompto looking at the lockers lining the walls. “Maybe? But it’s okay. I had wanted to go there, and when I got the full paid scholarship, it was a no brainer. I did get accepted to other schools, but I was going to have to rely on multiple scholarships, and student loans.” 

“And with your full ride, you won’t have to worry about being in debt like most of the students in attendance there. Plus, it’s close enough to where you grew up that you can come home any time you want.” Ignis remarks, Prompto nodding his head in agreement. “I think it’s good that you went to St. Lucis, as you seem to be thriving there.” 

Blushing a little at the praise, he lets his hand swing a little bit closer to Ignis’ body as they make their way towards the school library. “It’s because if I didn’t, you wouldn’t have met me.” 

“Precisely.” 

“I guess it’s a good thing that God was watching out for me. Or, for us.” He offers him a shy smile, then points to the library as an obvious way to change the subject, still a little tender after their discussion after breakfast. “That’s where I spent most of my lunches our senior year, since I didn’t really care about going off campus like the rest of the seniors in my class.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with spending time amongst stacks of books.” Prompto tries the door, and sees it opens. “Will you show me around?” 

“I don’t see why not.” He walks into the library with Ignis, and sees the woman that had been the librarian back when he was in school still behind the circulation desk. “Hi, Ms. Elshett! Remember me??” 

“Prompto!” She smiles, and puts the book down that she’d been checking back in. “How nice to see you, dear. What brings you back here?” 

“I wanted to show my friend around.” He looks over at Ignis. “Iggy, I’d like you to meet Ms. Elshett. Ms. Elshett, this is my friend Ignis Scientia.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Elshett.” 

“Please, you can call me Monica.” The librarian looks over at him. “And you too, Prompto. You don’t have to call me by that anymore. You’re no longer a student here.” 

He laughs, and pushes some of his hair behind his ear. “Right. I keep forgetting. Never mind it’s my third year at St. Lucis.” The weight of the bracelet on his wrist is still unfamiliar, but it feels good to feel it slide up and then back down onto his wrist. He looks around, noticing that not much has changed over the last two years. “You’re not leaving any time soon, are you?” 

“No, I’ll be around for a little bit. There shouldn’t be anyone here right now, unless there’s a few stragglers still here. You know.” She winks at him, and picks up the book she had been working on. Most of the students that didn’t want to go home were always welcomed in the library, without any questions asked. Prompto always appreciated that it was a safe space for him to pass his time in. “It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Scientia.” 

“The pleasure was all mine.” Ignis replies, as Prompto starts to walk away. “Prompto, I can only walk so fast.” 

Giggling a little, he slows down his gait. “Sorry, Iggy.” He drops his voice, as he leads Ignis to the area of the library he spent a lot of time in. “Does it bother you that I’m introducing you as Ignis, and not as Father Scientia?” There’s no one around, but he keeps his voice private, so that only Ignis can hear him. 

“No, it doesn’t bother me.” A hand touches his waist, Prompto moving a little closer into Ignis’ personal space. “I could have corrected you both times, but I think it is for our benefit that I am not addressed in such a fashion. Less questions arise if you don’t call me ‘Father’.” 

“I mean, I could call you daddy.” It slips out before he can take it back, and upon realizing what he’s said, he covers his mouth with both of his hands. “Oh my God, I did not mean that.” 

The laugh that comes out of his lover’s mouth puts any fear that may have entered his mind into a retreat. “Please, do _not_  call me that. Ever.” Ignis shakes his head, the two of them continuing to laugh quietly amongst the two of them. 

“Alright, Iggy. I won’t. Don’t worry. I don’t know why that came out of my mouth.” He shakes his head, still feeling completely embarrassed by that ridiculous comment. “Here, this is where I spent most of my free afternoons.” He points to the desk they’ve come upon, tucked away against one of the bookshelves. “This library isn’t as grandiose as the one at St. Lucis, but it was home to me for all four years I was stuck here.” 

“This place holds a lot of sentimental value to you.” 

“It really does, Iggy.” Prompto sits down on the edge of the desk, scooting back until his feet dangle two feet off the ground. He puts his hands on the edge of the desk, and sees his lover move to stand in front of him, situating himself between his opened legs. “W-What are you doing…?” 

There’s a playful smirk on his lover’s face. It’s so strange to see him in this place, although he knows that it’s because of him that he’s here. But having Ignis with him where he spent a lot of time alone fills him with a happiness that he didn’t think he’d ever know. That smirk, though - he knows Ignis has an idea, and as soon as he feels his lover’s hands on his ass pulling him back closer to the edge of the desk, he knows just what that idea is. 

A hand covers his mouth before he can make any sort of noise, the light reflecting off of Ignis’ glasses for a second. “Can’t be loud, love.” Ignis whispers, as he pulls Prompto a little closer to him. It’s then that he comes to understand that Ignis is sporting the same semi-hard on that only seems to be increasing into a full blown erection the more their crotches rub against each other. “Have you ever done something like this in here?” 

Prompto tries to say something, but Ignis exudes more force against his groin, causing him to moan into the palm of his hand, the sound being muffled perfectly. He shakes his head, the heat of his own breath staying trapped against Ignis’ palm as he slowly lifts his leg to hook it around Ignis’ waist. That seems to be perfect for his lover, Ignis’ hand sliding up from his ass to the middle of his back as they start to hump each other with a little bit more enthusiasm. 

“Will you stay quiet if I take it away?” His lover’s voice sends more heat pooling to his lower stomach as he gives him nod of his head. “We can’t be found out…” 

He’d thought about doing these naughty things in the library before - who hadn’t imagined doing deplorable acts in areas that he knows should be off limits to such liaisons? Any teenager who went through puberty would be lying if they said they hadn’t. Prompto never had a girlfriend that he ever felt comfortable doing that sort of thing with, and now he realizes why. But to have his boyfriend here, to be doing something that other teenagers got to experience through their own right of passage, it felt almost liberating to be given this chance to know what it feels like. 

The hand against his mouth is removed, giving Prompto the space to put both of his arms around Ignis’ neck, as he keeps rubbing himself against his lover’s body. Lifting himself up further off the desk, he whispers into his ear, “D-Don’t make me come…”

“Is that what you really want?” Ignis returns, the two of them grinding against one another. Prompto is grateful that the desk itself is bolted to the floor, so any noise that can be heard is just the rustle of their clothes, which thankfully is to the barest minimum thanks to his thick jeans. 

His eyes close tight as the friction against his cock begins to bring a delightful haze to his mind, the endorphins beginning to make their way through his system as he gets into that headspace of euphoric delight. “Y-Yes…” He groans, but the more they rub their cocks together, the more he desperately wants to find that blissful release. “W-We’ve got...too much...to do…” 

“If I promise to take care of your mess, would your thoughts change?” Ignis’ teeth tug on the lobe of his ear, Prompto biting down on his shoulder to muffle the needy moans itching to come out. 

It takes him a few minutes to process his words, and in the time that it takes, his lover has begun to slow down his thrusts, the pressure lessening against his cock. “I….” He closes his eyes, and shakes his head fast. “Later…” 

“Later it is, my love.” Ignis kisses him softly on the lips, then pulls away from him, leaving Prompto in a right state. 

Cheeks flushed, Prompto pushes his hair back as he attempts to calm himself down. “H-Hah, wow.” He grabs onto Ignis’ shoulders, and pulls him back towards him for another kiss. “You really know how to get me going, Iggy.” 

“I can say the same thing about you, Prompto.” They share another kiss before Ignis pulls him off of the desk. “Show me around some more?” 

Adjusting his cock so that it’ll be less obvious how horny he still is, Prompto nods his head. “Yeah.” 

He shows Ignis the rest of the library, then they say farewell to Monica, who tells Prompto that he doesn’t need to be a stranger. They begin to walk towards the football field, Prompto getting a wave of nostalgia as they get closer to the field. There are a few people walking on the track that goes around the field, neighborhood residents that use the track when school is out of session. The brisk autumn air feels good - the somewhat loose fitting sweatshirt he wears helping to keep the cold out. 

“You seemed pretty friendly with the coach you introduced me to when we arrived, Prompto.” Ignis’ voice draws him out of the memories he’s currently thinking about. “Were you two close?” 

“Not really.” Prompto shook his head, as they walked over to the bleachers. “I ran cross-country in the fall, and would see him as he coached the football teams. Spring semester, I stuck with track and field, but mostly did track.” He leans back against the bench behind them, his elbows resting on the bench. “I lettered in track.” 

“That’s impressive.” His lover copied his position, their elbows touching on the bench. “I lettered in tennis.” 

“Really??” He knew his lover was a runner, but never imagined him doing an endurance sport such as that. “Were you ever sweet on a girl in high school, Iggy? Or boy?” He says the second question a little quieter than the first, not sure if there were people underneath the bleachers listening to their mundane conversation. “Or were you like me, and too shy to really do much of anything?” 

Ignis shakes his head. “It wasn’t that I was shy, as I’m sure you know from our….phone conversations.” The reminder has Prompto’s face turning the color of a tomato, as he thinks about the phone calls the two of them have shared. “I didn’t date much in high school. I did have a couple of boyfriends, but nothing I would call very serious. That helped me figure out what I had wanted to do with my life after graduating.” 

“Seminary.” Prompto closes his eyes, and hums a little. “Did you go to any of your school dances? I went to homecoming all four years, but then for our backwards dance - I got asked once. Prom…” 

“Did you attend prom?” 

Standing up, he nods his head. “I did. We went as a big group. Luna went with Noctis, and then I went stag. But I had fun.” He smiles, and offers his hand to Ignis, helping him up off of the bleachers. “I am a horrible dancer.” 

“You haven’t found the right partner.” Ignis keeps their hands together as they walk down the bleachers, keeping each other steady. 

“Maybe.” Prompto looks at their hands, and tries to push away the anxiety that begins to creep up. It’s one thing to hold hands like this at St. Lucis, but another to be out in public like this, where he used to go to school. 

As if sensing his discomfort, Ignis lets go of his hand. “How about we head back to the car?” Ignis suggests, Prompto breathing a little easier without their hands touching. “Are you getting hungry yet? Or, where were you thinking about going next? You said you wanted to show me your church?” 

“Yeah, the church would be nice.” He hates that his voice is a little breathless, the panic attack still slow to go away. 

He leads Ignis back through the school, and the two of them head back to the parking lot after Prompto had said goodbye to Coach Amicitia on the way out. When they get to the car, Ignis opens the door for him, Prompto giving a small nod of thanks as he gets into the passenger seat. When Ignis gets into the car with him, he reaches over and stops him from turning the key. 

“Prompto?” Ignis looks at him with concern on his face. “Is something the matter?” 

“I didn’t mean to make things weird back there. It was really nice holding your hand, especially since I know that no one there knows you’re who you are.” Prompto turns towards him as he gets his words out in a rush. “I’m not embarrassed. Okay, maybe I am a little. But I’m still learning about myself, and about how to feel about all of this.” He gestures between the two of them. “I hope you’re not upset with me.” 

“Not in the slightest.” His lover sets his hand on top of Prompto’s. “I knew that something was bothering you, and I apologize for doing what I did without asking permission. Like you said, it’s nice that no one knows who I am, so I can act like your boyfriend in public. But, I realize that doing that at your high school might not have been the best idea I’ve had, so please - accept my apology?” 

He almost bursts into tears. “Why are you so kind to me? Why are you so nice? What have I done to deserve someone like you?” He shakes his head, still in awe by how kind Ignis acts. “It’s okay. You have no reason to be sorry. I’m the one that should apologize to you for acting without saying anything.” 

“I understand, love. Please, don’t worry, okay?” Prompto turns his hand over, their palms touching. Ignis gives his hand a firm squeeze with a smile on his face. “It’s okay. No harm, no foul. Now, how do I get to your church from here?” 

Their hands stay together as Prompto watches Ignis turn the key with his other hand. “It’s not that far. About two miles? You’ll want to head north when you get to the main street.” The idea that he’s about to show Ignis where he fell in love with the church is making him excited. “You won’t be able to miss it. It’s not as grand as St. Lucis, but it’s pretty nice as far as churches go.” 

“Is it a cathedral?” Ignis follows Prompto’s directions as they begin to head towards their destination. “I thought the Insomnia Cathedral was closer to downtown.” 

“It is!” He’s impressed by Ignis’ knowledge, but then remembers that maybe all Catholic priests learn about what’s in the immediate area from their own church. “How did you know where that is? And no, my church is a regular church.” 

“I did a little research.” 

“Oh.” Prompto laughs, shaking his head when he sees Ignis give him a strange look. “I thought you just knew. I didn’t think about you doing research.” 

“Well, I know that Insomnia is a fairly large city, so it is safe to assume there is a cathedral there. Ah, is that your church coming up?” He points towards a large steeple. 

“Yep!” He smiles, and wonders if there will be anyone spending time in the church prior to the Friday night vigil mass. “Hey, Iggy? I have a question.” 

Ignis pulls into the church parking lot, and turns off the ignition. “What’s your question?” 

“How often to you move parishes?” He unbuckles his belt, but doesn’t get out of the car. “Is there a predetermined time set for you to be at St. Lucis?” 

His lover turns towards him, and gives a nod of his head. “There is, but right now it’s up in the air for me. Priests usually stay at one parish for around three years or so. I’ve been at St. Lucis for a year and a half now, with another year and a half to go. St. Lucis is the second parish I’ve been a priest for.” 

“Really?” His stomach twists into an angry knot with the thought of Ignis no longer being around in as little of time as a year and a half. “So, if I decide to get my master’s degree, I’ll have to say goodbye to you?” 

The warmth of Ignis’ hand touching his thigh does little to quell the fear beginning to arise in him. _Wow, too much information today_. He tries to smile, but it comes off forced, so he looks down at their hands instead. “As I said, it’s usually a predetermined time, but with my teaching - that might change.” 

“Oh?” 

“The university is pleased with the way I run my classes, and are pleased with how well my students test. I’m only a professor at the moment, but there’s been some talk about tenure happening a lot sooner than most professors receive it because of my position within the Catholic church. But who is the say? I suppose it’s up to God to determine where I’ll be in a year and a half’s time.”

That answer makes him feel a little better than he had a little bit ago. “Okay, Iggy. You’ll keep me in the loop no matter what, right?” 

“You have my word, my love.” 

Smiling, he nods. “Okay, good.” He opens the car door, and looks over at the church. “The last time I was here was the Saturday before I moved into the dorms in August.” He walks with Ignis across the street, and heads towards the opened door leading into the sanctuary. “Do you like to go and visit churches, Iggy?” 

“I do. The architecture alone is quite beautiful, plus it’s nice to see how other people are worshipping.” Ignis follows him into the church, both of them lowering their voices. “Is this the same church you had your First Communion in, as well as your Confirmation?” 

“It is. I was also baptized here when I was a baby.” Prompto goes over to font near the nave’s door and dips his fingers into the Holy Water. “My mother baptized me because it’s what my grandparents wanted, but she never set foot in the church unless she had to.” He starts to lift up his hand, but Ignis stops him. 

“Allow me.” Ignis takes his two fingers, and puts them into the font, then blesses Prompto. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” Ignis whispers, lowering his hand with a smile on his face. 

“Amen.” The angry knot that had been in his stomach begins to disappear as butterflies start to awaken. He’s never been blessed by Father Scientia like that before, always meeting him either after he’s been in the church, or outside of the structure. Entering into the church with him from the front has a profound effect on his soul, as he feels a sense of peace settle over himself. “Shall we go pray for a bit, Father?” 

It slips out, but neither he nor Ignis corrects him. It would feel sacrilegious to not address his lover by his title in a house of worship. The nave is smaller than the nave at St. Lucis, but it’s still a fairly large church for the area. There are a few people in the nave, lighting candles at the prayer stations, and some sitting in the church, kneeling in prayer. He leads Ignis towards the middle of the nave, and genuflects at the pew he chooses, crossing himself before entering the row. 

“Did you bring your Rosary?” Father Scientia asks him, both making the sign of the cross as they kneel to pray. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the small cloth case that he always keeps on his person. “I did, Father. Do you have yours?” He pulls out his Rosary, putting the case back into his pocket. He usually keeps it in his backpack, as that’s normally always on him, but since he knew they would be out and about today, he had grabbed in from his bag before they’d left. 

“I do.” Father Scientia holds up his, the dark beads reflecting both the candle light, and the natural light coming in through the windows. “Would you like to pray a decade together, then pray one alone?” 

“Yes, Father. That would be very nice.” Prompto holds his Rosary with both hands, keeping two fingers clasped onto the cross. 

He follows Ignis’ quiet voice, reciting the Apostles’ Creed, then follows his cadence of the Our Father. It feels good to follow him, feeling like he’s receiving his own little session with the priest. They recite three Hail Marys, then recite the Glory Be prayer, then begin to pray the first decade of the Rosary. When they get to the second decade, Prompto closes his eyes and says his prayers silently, his surroundings disappearing as he concentrates on having a dialogue with the Lord.  

Opening his eyes after saying another Glory Be prayer, he sees Father Scientia with his head still bent. Prompto is stunned by how attractive he is, the simple act of prayer making the priest look a hundred times more desirable than he should. Shaking those lecherous thoughts away, he turns his head back towards the altar, and sees the few people that had been there when they arrived were making their way out of the nave. He turns to see if Ignis is done, and sees him looking at him with a smile on his face. 

“What is it?” He asks, blushing a little as he fumbles to put his Rosary away back in his cloth case. 

“I’ve never noticed this before now, but when you pray, you look very serious.” 

Prompto tries not to laugh, as he leans over to push the priest a little. “Like you can talk! I watched you praying, and you looked….” He leans over and whispers into his ear, “You looked really hot. Like, illegal hot.” 

“Is that so?” The corner of Father Scientia’s lip curls up into a half smirk, Prompto’s cheeks becoming flushed as he knows that look. “Will you show me the rest of the sanctuary, Prompto?” 

“Yes, Father.” He nods his head, and stands up, the evidence of his arousal barely noticeable. But he sees Father Scientia’s eyes glance down, the hint of a smirk still on his lips as he turns away from Prompto. Feeling very self-conscious, he follows him out of the pew, genuflecting towards the altar while making the sign of the cross. “We have a prayer station to Mary, and one for St. Merrioth, the patron saint of our church.” 

“I see.” Father Scientia walks by his side, as they come to the prayer station where there’s a statue of St. Merrioth. “Would you like to light a candle?” 

“Yes, Father.” He nods, and sees him make a charitable donation before picking up a stick to grab a flame from a burning candle to light one for himself. “Blessed be the Lord.” He recites under his breath, as he lights the candle. “Amen.” 

“Amen.” Father Scientia lights one next to him, then they both extinguish the sticks they’d used to light their candles. “St. Merrioth was a very brave soul. A fitting saint for this beautiful church.” 

“Thank you, Father.” He smiles, and looks up towards the choir loft, getting an idea. “Would you like to see the church from up there?” He asks, nodding his head towards the loft. “You’ll be able to see all of the altar if we go up there.” 

After Father Scientia agrees to the suggestion, the two of them make their way back towards the entrance of the church, the stairs leading up to the choir loft accessible through the foyer only. “Did you sing in the choir?” 

“I did.” Prompto smiles, the narrow staircase creaking a little as they made their way up to the choir loft. “I enjoy singing very much. At Christmas, I’d usually sing a solo.” 

“You must have a very beautiful voice.”

They head out onto the loft, perched above the nave, the entire sanctuary visible from this angle. “I wouldn’t say it’s great, but thank you, Father. I’m sure Luna might want to go do karaoke tomorrow night, so maybe you’ll get to hear me sing something horrible and off key there.” 

“Sounds enchanting, love.” 

They take a seat in the back row, the pew resting up against the wall of the church. Prompto’s heart begins to race as he feels Father Scientia’s leg touch his, his body still in a state of arousal from their earlier antics in his high school’s library. Looking out at the church, he sees that they’re alone, no one in the nave, and no one at any of the prayer stations. Prompto’s face grows more flushed as their knees continue to touch, his body dying for more than what’s being given to him right now. 

“Father…” He keeps his voice soft, knowing that Father Scientia is listening to every sound he makes. “What are you thinking about right now?” 

“How you feel far away from me, even though you are right next to me.” 

Standing up, he moves to stand in front of Father Scientia, then sits back down with his back close to the priest’s chest. “Is this better, Father?” With his heart racing, he begins to feel something hard push up against his ass. Letting his legs fall open, the insides of his knee now rest against Father Scientia’s knees, giving him enough of an advantage that he pushes himself down on the hardness, and emits a soft groan as he teases himself. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Father Scientia murmurs into his ear, putting one hand on Prompto’s thigh, helping to push his legs open more. “I think what you’re doing right now is cause for some penance, Prompto.” 

His eyes begin to close, as he feels the hand on his thigh slide up towards his groin, Father Scientia’s fingers feeling like they were on fire. “W-What’s my penance, Father….?” 

“To say the ‘Our Father’ with me.” 

He pushes his hips down again, the firmness feeling completely sinful against his aching ass. “Y-Yes, Father.” 

“Whenever you’re ready, we will begin.” 

Swallowing audibly, he opens his legs more, as Father Scientia’s fingers slide up against the zipper of his jeans. “I’m...nngh….ready…” 

“Our Father….” 

Prompto hears the button of his jeans pop open, the zipper beginning to be lowered. “O-Our Father…” 

“Who art in Heaven…” 

Fingers reach into the hole of his boxers, Prompto’s breathing becoming more labored as Father Scientia’s fingers tease the length of his cock. This feels completely surreal, like he’s an observing one of his erotic dreams, except this is very much real. “W-Who art in Heaven…” 

“Hallowed be thy name…” 

The fingers disappear from the hole in his underwear, and touch the elastic band of his boxers. “Hallowed be thy name…” 

“Thy kingdom come…” 

Father Scientia pulls the elastic band away from Prompto’s waist, and slips his hand down the front of Prompto’s boxers. “Thy kingdom come…” He wants to push his hips back, but he’s afraid that if he does, the hand that’s hovering close to his cock will not touch him as punishment, so he waits in agony for Father Scientia to touch him. 

“Thy will be done…” 

It becomes a torturous game of whether or not those fingers will touch his cock or not. He feels them stroke his sac, a soft whimper leaving his throat as he waits for them to touch his stiffening cock. “Thy will be done…” 

“On earth…”

The way Father Scientia’s breath hitches, it drives Prompto towards insanity. “On...earth…” He tries not to move his hips forward, the heat that comes off of Father Scientia’s fingers so close to his cock that he would do anything to feel it.

“As it is in Heaven…” 

As Father Scientia emits the word ‘Heaven’, his fingers finally touch Prompto’s cock. He makes a fist around his stiff flesh, Prompto all but weeping at the firm grip that’s been gifted to his body. “On earth….as it is...in Heaven…” 

“Give us this day…” 

The hand around his cock moves down towards the base, Prompto’s head falling forward as he keeps both hands in a prayer formation, his ass being treated to the thickness of Father Scientia’s hardness with a little rub. “Give us...this day…” 

“Our daily bread…” 

Prompto whines low in his throat, as Father Scientia’s thumb begins to caress the tip of his cock. He feels it push against the slit, precum being smoothed over the head as his fingers stay tight around Prompto’s cock. “Our daily….nnngh….bread….” 

“And forgive us our trespasses…” 

The hand that’s on his cock is pulled away, and soon Prompto’s nose is treated to the scent of his own cum, as Ignis holds it up to his nostril before smearing it against his bottom lip. “And forgive us…” He wraps his lips around the pad of his thumb, and sucks on it hard, Father Scientia grinding up into his ass more at the display of total debaurchery. “Our...trespasses…” 

“As we forgive those…” 

Father Scientia returns his hand to be inside of Prompto’s underwear, his hands returning to his cock. Prompto almost cries in relief, the disappeared touch now a thing of the past. “As we forgive….those…” He moans low, as Father Scientia’s hand slides up and down his cock a few times. 

“Who trespass against us…” 

Fingers slide up underneath his shirt, Father Scientia’s fingers coming into contact with his nipple. Prompto pushes his hips back at the unexpected touch, grinding himself down onto Ignis’ cock. “W-Who trespass…” The hand on his cock strokes him a little faster, Prompto getting dangerously close to an orgasm. “A-Against us…” 

“And lead us not…” 

He releases a breathless moan as he feels Father Scientia’s lips brush against his ear, the hand on his cock moving at a faster pace. “And lead us not…” 

“Into _temptation_ …” 

His mouth drops open, as the fingers on his nipple give it a firm twist, the pain shooting throughout his body in the most euphoric way. “I-Into….oh, God, F-Father….” He moans, the hand on his cock squeezing and twisting him with just the right amount of pressure. “Into….temptation….” 

“But deliver us from evil…” 

Everything fades away as Prompto’s body gets to that heightened state. “But deliver...us….from….e-ev….” He moans low as he begins to come, Father Scientia’s hand on his cock pulling him through this blissful state, his body shuddering hard as he comes, his ears beginning to ring as he slowly returns to his mind. 

“Amen.” 

“A-Amen.” 

They sit still for a few moments, Prompto feeling like he has no care in the world. The hand that’s inside of his boxers is pulled out, and he sees Ignis wipe it off with a handkerchief from his pocket. He wants to apologize, but his brain isn’t allowing him to speak yet, still riding his natural high. When he’s coherent enough, he turns to look up at Father Scientia, who has a pleased smile on his face. 

“That was a first.” 

He laughs, and nods his head. “It was.” Buttoning up his jeans, he moves to turn around and face him. “I’m sure you need…?” 

“I don’t.” Father Scientia shakes his head at the same moment that he feels the wet spot on his jeans. “I was rather aroused myself.” 

“I can’t imagine why.” He teases his lover, then presses a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you, even though your penance is probably going to send me to Hell.” 

“Nonsense.” Father Scientia rubs the tip of his nose against Prompto’s. “We will just have something else to confess on Monday morning.” 

“I think I might be in the confessional booth for a few hours with the way this weekend is already going.” Prompto slides off of his lap, and stands up. Wobbling a little as his equilibrium is still off from his orgasm, he giggles. “But somehow, I don’t think you’d have a problem with that.” 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t.” Father Scientia lowers his head, and presses a kiss just below his ear. “I love you too, Prompto.” 

The two head back down to the entrance of the church, then head across the street to where Father Scientia’s car is parked. Still feeling a little wobbly, Prompto flops down into the passenger seat of the car, then looks over at his lover as he sits back down. “Do you want to go back to my place to change, Iggy?” 

“I think that’s a good idea, Prompto.” Now that they’re no longer in the church, he feels comfortable with addressing his lover by his first name. “Then, we can decide if we want to stay in or go out for dinner?” 

“Okie dokie!” He smiles, and gets buckled in. “Let’s go home!” 

 


	22. To Beg Or Not To Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sexual Sunday! ^_^ Here’s today's update! A word of warning - this is another ‘feelsy’ chapter. Please enjoy! :)

 

* * *

As they begin to drive back towards where his parents’ house is, Prompto starts to come down from the adrenaline rush that’s a result of what they’d just done in his church. And with that crash, he begins to remember what they had engaged in, and starts to slowly panic as the reality of that penance worms its way into his brain. 

“We…” He stares straight ahead, his body beginning to feel like it’s being submerged underwater. “Iggy….we…” 

“Yes, love?” They come to a stop light, Ignis turning to look over at him. “Prompto? What’s wrong?” 

He looks at his lover, and tries to remain calm. “We….my church…” 

“Yes.” There is no denial in his lover’s voice, which Prompto doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. “No one was around. You were quiet. We were careful.” 

“That’s not the problem, Iggy!” His voice comes out higher pitched than he wants, his anxiousness manifesting in the way he addresses his lover. 

“Are you upset because it happened, or are you upset because you are thinking about how this will affect you after your mortal life?” The light turns green, the car beginning to move forward again. “Because I thought we were pretty clear when this began that you weren’t doing something bad in the eyes of our Lord.” 

“We did things like in my dreams!” He tries not to freak out, shaking his head. “These lines….these lines are blurring too much, Ignis. I’m scared.” 

The warm hand of his lover touching his hand helps to calm the noise in his mind. “I know, Prompto. I know. I’m scared too. I don’t know what possessed me to act in such a manner back there - to do something like that while praying…” Prompto continues to breathe a little easier, hearing the same trepidation in his lover’s words. “But it’s alright, love. There’s nothing wrong with what we did.” 

“How can you say that? Is it because it’s not our church? Is that it?” Prompto doesn’t pull away from his touch, instead grips onto Ignis’ hand with his own. “Is it okay to do something that perverse in a house of worship that isn’t your own?” 

They come to another stoplight. “We have done worse things in my house of worship, love. I would consider what we did on the altar to be far more perverse than what we did in the choir loft at your church. Does what we did make it any better? No. But, my view on the nature of our sexual relationship might be very different from your own views.” 

“N-No, you’re right.” Hearing the reminder of that evening in the church, it does help to settle his mind. “I didn’t think of it like that.” Oral sex on the altar, as well as almost having sex on the celebrant chair qualify as being a lot more perverse than what they had just done. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what, my love?” They start to drive forward again, Prompto resting their held hands on top of his thigh. “It’s okay. I know that you are still coming to terms with a lot of feelings. You do not have to apologize for the panic that you feel. I understand. Talk to me about it, though. It’ll be easier if we communicate with one another, than bottle up your feelings.” 

“Why don’t you panic?” He’s impressed that Ignis remembers the way back to his house, as they turn onto his street. “What’s your secret?” 

“I have my own moments where I question myself, but for the most part, I go into whatever we do together with an open mind.” They pull into the driveway, then Ignis turns off the car. Prompto turns to look at him, the intense look in his eyes making his heart stutter in his chest. “Do you regret what happened at your church?” 

Prompto shakes his head. “No. Not at all, Iggy.” He brings their hands up to his lips, and presses a soft kiss on the back of Ignis’ hand. “I know that I could have stopped it, if I wanted to do that. But, I didn’t want you to stop. Not then.” 

“But as you think about it, you begin to let your mind spiral. Am I correct?” Ignis asks. 

“Yes, Iggy. That’s correct.” 

“Alright. Then, how about we take things easy for now? I don’t want you to regret anything that we do together, be it here or back at St. Lucis.” 

“What are you suggesting?”    


Ignis smiles, as they stop holding each other’s hands to unbuckle their belts. “I want you to be comfortable, so why don’t you make the next move, alright? I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to do something you don’t want to do.” 

“But that’s just it! I did want it!” He opens the car door, and gets out. They walk up to the front door together, and Prompto unlocks the door with his code. When they get inside, and are taking off their shoes, he continues. “You don’t know how bad I always want it, Iggy. My mind is constantly thinking about how good it feels to be touched by you. To be in a state of rapture with you. Maybe I’m thinking about sex too much, because now that I know how good it feels to experience it, I’m stuck in a loop of always wanting it. Like, right now.” He points to his groin, where his cock is in a semi-hard state. “Talking about this is making me horny, Iggy. Am I broken??” 

“You’re not broken, love.” Ignis holds out his arms, and Prompto immediately falls into them, hugging him tight. “I’m the same way. How do you think I feel, when I come into class and see you sitting in your seat? Do you know what my first thoughts are?” 

“‘I hope that no one falls asleep today’?” 

The low chuckle near his ear sends warmth spreading throughout his body. “Well, yes - there’s that. But it’s the same thoughts I have when I see you attending mass. ‘I want to hear his moans right now. I want to feel him yield under my hands.’” Ignis’ lips touch the shell of his ear. “‘I want to see the face that only I get to see. I want his mouth on parts of my body that I should not know how good it feels to be touched so intimately.’” 

“Iggy…” He moans, feeling that warmth manifesting in the lower half of his body. “Stop…” 

“Stop what?” Teeth tug on his ear, as they begin to walk towards the stairs.

He keeps his body pressed closed to Ignis’, as they start to walk up the stairs together, Prompto’s lips now attached to Ignis’ as they kiss each other. It’s quite an ardent task, trying to keep himself close to Ignis while keeping his mouth attached to his, his tongue delving in and out of his mouth as if they’re meant to stay connected like this. “Y-You wanted to come home to get cleaned up…” 

“What’s a little more dirt, love?” Ignis whispers against his lips. “Or do you want me to go get clean for you, so you can have your way with me again?” 

Moaning low, he shakes his head. “N-No...I don’t want that…” 

“What do you want, then…?” As they reach the top of the stairs, Prompto is spun around, his back now resting against Ignis’ chest, the cleft of his ass pushing back against his lover’s groin. He can feel how aroused he is, and pushes back against it, groaning low as he looks down the hallway, hating how far away his bedroom is. 

But, there’s a bedroom closer. _I shouldn’t_. His conscience tries to keep him on the correct path - they should keep walking towards his bedroom. But damn, he wanted to feel Ignis right _now_ , and he didn’t think he could make it that far. Ignis’ lips travel down to his neck, and give a little tug, causing him to release a needy moan. _They won’t know_. It’s that phrase that has him moving forward towards the closed door of his parents bedroom, his hand reaching for the knob as he keeps his body pressed up against Ignis’. 

He gives up trying to open it when Ignis pushes him up against the door. “W-We…” He moans, pushing his hips back with every thrust of Ignis’ hips, this unsatiable thirst for more sex causing his mind to focus on one thing, and one thing only - to feel good. His lover’s hands go to his belt, his arms locking behind Ignis’ neck as he feels his hands slip down his underwear for the second time that afternoon. “God…” 

“I’m not God…” Ignis whispers into his ear, his fingers sliding along the length of Prompto’s cock. “But I can make you scream for him, if that’s what you want, love…” 

The side of his face rests against the door, as he pushes himself back, the fingers on his cock wrapping around him firmly. He knows he has to get the door open, the door opening will give him the comfort of a bed, but it feels so good to be touched like this that he can’t bring himself to get it open. “I...I want…” 

“Tell me…” 

His hand slams down onto the door knob, and he gives it a quick twist. Ignis’ hand leaves his cock, Prompto releasing a whine, but then it stops as the fingers that had just been touching him touch his mouth. He pulls them in, sucking hard on Ignis’ fingers as they stumble towards the large king sized bed together. The fingers are pulled out of his mouth, a string of drool snapping as Prompto drops one knee onto the bed, then the other. 

“I need you so bad…” He moans, as he feels Ignis pulling his pants off of his body. He yanks his own shirt off, and throws it across the room, then scrambles to get his socks off as he sees Ignis taking off all of his own clothes. He sees him holding a bottle of lube in his hands, practically whimpering as he gets back onto his knees, pushing his ass out. 

“How?” Ignis walks back over to the bed, the two of them as naked as they can be. “How do you want me…?” 

“I-In me…” He moans, as he feels the tip of Ignis’ cock start to rub against his entrance. “God, I want it so bad….” 

“In a moment, love…” Ignis whispers, giving him a little more teasing with the tip of his cock before it’s taken away from Prompto’s body. “I don’t want to hurt you…” 

“H-How do you know these things, Father…?” His hands grip onto the floral duvet, trying to keep his hips still as one lubed finger is pushed into his body. It doesn’t register that he’s reverted to calling Ignis by his vocation, than by his name. 

The moan he hears Ignis make has his cock dripping precum down the length of it, as another finger is added into his body. “I told you before….I’ve studied what feels good to me. I’ve researched.” 

“H-How…?” 

Warm breath caresses his ear, as one more finger is pushed into his body. “Books, magazine articles…. _pornography_ …” 

“Nngngh…” He moans, fucking himself on the three fingers that are penetrating him. He can feel Ignis’ two fingers spread away from the third, his anus twitching from the touches. “P-Put it in me….” 

“Put what in you…?” Ignis’ voice rumbles in his ear. “My fingers are already inside of you…” 

His head drops, as he groans lower. “Y-You know what I want, Iggy…” 

“No, I don’t…” 

The tip of one finger nudges right against his prostate, and causes him to lose focus for a moment as the strong jolt of pleasure makes its way through his body. “Nnngh...I-Iggy….” 

“All you have to do is tell me what you want inside of you, and it will be yours, love…” Another nudge against his prostate has him crying out softly. “Say it…” 

“I want your cock!” He cries out, tossing his head back as he grinds himself down onto the three fingers. The itch to feel one of those fingers touch him against in that pleasure spot is making him delirious with want. “Please, give me your cock!” He begs Ignis with desire laced in every word.

His ass is left feeling empty as the fingers that are inside of him are pulled out without any warning. Prompto’s chest drops to the bed, as he tries to get himself under control, the physical manifestation of wanting something so bad causing him to feel incredibly lightheaded. But it’s a good feeling, the smile on his face making his cheeks ache. He starts to moan low as the tip of Ignis’ cock is pushed up against his entrance, Prompto trying to use his muscles to bring it into his body, but Ignis doesn’t let him, his hand going to his waist to hold him still. 

He’s lifted up onto his knees, as Ignis’ cock starts to slowly slip inside of him, scratching that itch that’s been there since they were in the choir loft at St. Merrioth. “The sound of you begging me for my cock is what I hear in my dreams, Prompto…” Ignis’ voice is pitched low, as Prompto is pulled to be flush against his hips, the thickness of his lover’s cock fully inside of his body. “Beg for it some more…” 

A hand comes to his neck, as he starts to grind himself down onto Ignis’ cock, a helpless moan spilling from his throat as he gets little bursts of total euphoria every few bounces. “I l-love your cock, Father…” He feels the hand on his neck grip him a little tighter, but he doesn’t panic. No, there’s no panic there, as he realizes how turned on the both of them by what’s currently happening. “Please, I need more of it…” 

“You like how it feels, don’t you?” Ignis’ heavy breath falls against his ear, as the hand around his neck starts to loosen its grip. “It feels good to do this with me, doesn’t it?” 

“Y-Yes…” He moans low, his cock dripping with precum. His hand goes to his own cock, giving it a firm squeeze, as sweat begins to cover his body the more they stay in this position. “Iggy….I wanna come again…” 

“Not yet…”

The way his lover’s cock moves in and out of him, it keeps him on the edge as he doesn’t know if this thrust will hit his prostate, or if he’s going to be made to wait a few more thrusts. But when it happens, he’s screaming in pleasure, more cum leaking from his cock, spreading over his fingers as he jerks himself off slow. “I c-can’t…” 

“Yes, you can…” 

“F-Father, please….!” He screams, dying from the way he’s being purposefully kept on the edge. Ignis responds to the cry, as each rough thrust of his hips now gives Prompto exactly what he wants. Every thrust hits him in that spot, dots of white spotting his vision each time it’s struck. “G-God, please….I want to come….” 

“Please, who…?” Ignis yanks him back up onto his knees, his cock penetrating Prompto deep, one hand returning to the base of his throat. “I told you, I would make you scream for Him…” 

His fist slides up and down his cock, the hand around his neck increasing the pressure once more. The lack of air hitting his lungs drives his ecstasy to a frenzied pitch. “P-Please….F-Father…”

“Come, Prompto…” His lover moans into his ear. “Come for _me_ …” 

“I-Ignis…!” A sharp cry leaves his throat as he begins to come hard, the warmth of his release spreading over his fingers and palm. He feels Ignis slam hard into him one last time, the rush of his lover’s orgasm hitting his inner walls makes him groan in pleasure, that lightheadedness returning as he begins to come down from the initial pleasure of his orgasm. 

Prompto collapses on the bed, Ignis moving him in such a way that he won’t leak onto the floral duvet covering his parents’ bed. He feels something warm and wet touch his entrance, not at all aware that Ignis had pulled out, and had left him to go into the en suite master bathroom. His hand is clean, and his ass doesn’t feel like it’s leaking too much, if at all. He tries to squeeze, but the effort it takes makes him stop after a few seconds. 

He’s rearranged on the bed by Ignis, the two of them laying on top of the duvet, resting their heads on his parents’ pillows. “That was…” 

“A little bit intense.” Ignis finishes for him, a smile on his face. “Was it too much…?” 

“No, not at all.” He shakes his head. “Come give me a kiss…?” 

The space between them disappears, as Ignis brushes his lips against his with a soft kiss. “Let’s take a nap…? It’s been a rather eventful afternoon.” 

“Mmm...yes.” Prompto can’t keep his eyes open, so the thought of a nap brings a smile to his face. “That would be very nice. What time is it?”    


“It’s almost five.” Ignis puts one arm around Prompto, the two staying facing each other. “Would you like me to set an alarm?” 

“N-Nah.” He shakes his head, yawning a little. “We’ll wake up when we wake up.” 

“Sounds perfect, love.” A kiss touches his brow, Prompto smiling as he starts to drift to sleep. “Sweet dreams…” 

“You too, Iggy…” He gets the words out, then falls fast asleep with a smile still on his face. 

***

He wakes up a little later, the sound of running water bringing him out of his dreamless sleep. Prompto rubs his eyes, then sees that the lamp has been turned on next to his father’s side of the bed. _Oh, my God_. He looks at the bed, and is grateful that nothing can be seen from what they had done together on the bed. Never did he think he would ever have sex on his parents bed, never mind with who it had been with. 

Taking a few more seconds to fully wake up, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up, groaning as his body protests at the new position. He wanders over to the en suite bathroom, listening to his lover hum a tune he recognizes as one of the hymns they sing at mass. He leans against the doorframe, and watches Ignis shower for a bit, his lover washing his hair with his back turned towards him. 

Not wanting to startle him too much, he gives a little tap on the door. “Have you been awake for long, Iggy?” He asks, as he sees Ignis turn around to look at him. 

“Not very long.” Ignis shakes his head, a warm smile on his face. “Did you sleep alright? Get enough rest?” 

“I think so. My ass is a little sore, though.” His hand starts to rub his behind, as he chuckles. “But I’m good.” 

“Would you like to join me? I don’t mind.” 

Prompto shakes his head. “No. I mean yes,” he sees the hurt look cross his lover’s face, “Yes, I want to shower with you. But I think my ass and dick need a break for a little bit.” He blushes, looking down. “Later…?” 

“Say no more, love.” Ignis chuckles, nodding his head. “I’m almost done in here. Would you like to go out to eat tonight? Or would you like to spend the night in? We never really discussed it when we got home.” 

“We were too busy with wanting to fuck.” He laughs, enjoying the laugh he hears come from the shower. “Let me go take my own shower, and then we can decide?” 

“Alright, Prompto.” 

He blows his lover a kiss, who blows one to him in return, then heads out of the master bedroom, and makes his way down the hall to his bathroom. Getting his shower ready, he thinks about how he could have joined Ignis, and they could have kept their hands to themselves, but a little space doesn’t hurt. Taking off his leather cuff, he sets it down on the sink and heads into the shower. He stands under the water and lets it wash away the sweat from the activities they’d engaged in since their first shower this morning, getting himself thoroughly cleaned. 

Feeling refreshed, he keeps his towel around his waist, and heads into his bedroom. Ignis is in there, putting on a pair of black briefs, his hair still damp. “Did you have a nice shower, love?” Ignis asks, walking over to him after he finishes putting his underwear on. 

“I did.” He smiles, and lifts his arms up to give his lover a hug. “All clean.” 

“What a coincidence. Me too.” He lowers himself back down onto his feet, as he sees Ignis wiggling his eyebrows at him. He laughs, and gives him another quick hug before going over to the bag he’d brought with him from school. “Have you decided what you’d like to do tonight?” 

Prompto grabs a pair of boxers, and puts them on, dropping his towel to be around his feet. “Let’s go out to dinner? But then, we can come back here afterwards? It’d be nice to enjoy a nice meal alone with you. No pressure of how I need to behave myself like I know will be there tomorrow night with Luna.” He blushes, turning towards Ignis. “Would that be alright? I know you said you don’t mind cooking, but…” 

“A date would be nice.” 

“Exactly.” He breathes a sigh of relief, happy that Ignis understands what he’s looking for. “A date.” 

“It would be my pleasure to escort you to dinner this evening, Prompto. Shall we dress nice?” 

He nods his head. “Yeah. Let’s get all fancy. Two nights being fancy - will that be okay?” 

“I have a few different ties, and I brought a couple of button up shirts. We should be fine.” Ignis smiles, and goes to his suitcase. “Is there some place you’d like to go to, that won’t be too expensive? I’d like to treat, but with my income…” 

“I understand, Iggy. Yes, I can think of a few places we could go and eat a reasonably priced meal at. Maybe I’ll have something to drink too, since I officially can.” 

“Sounds perfect, love.” 

The two of them get ready, Prompto deciding on wearing a pair of nice black slacks with a button up shirt, then throws a cashmere green sweater on over it. Insomnia isn’t as cold as St. Lucis, but the autumn nights have been relatively cool up and down the seaboard that layers aren’t out of the ordinary. He heads into the bathroom to grab his leather cuff, and slips it back onto his right wrist, looking at himself in the mirror. He sees Ignis enter the bathroom behind him through the reflection in the mirror, the two of them smiling at each other as they admire one another through the mirror. 

Ignis is wearing a dark grey suit and a purple tie, the fabric of the tie covered in paisley. “You look really nice, Iggy. I love your tie.” 

“Thank you. I bought it because it reminds me of you.” 

He swoons a little at the comment, thinking how the color did look similar to the color of his eyes but didn’t want to assume that was why he was wearing it. But he had been correct in his guess, and that makes him feel good. “Well, it looks really nice.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and holds it up. “I won’t show anyone…” 

“I know. A picture would be nice.” Ignis nods his head, and stands closer to him. 

Turning the front camera on, he looks at his lover’s image on his phone. “Say Cheese!” 

Snapping the picture, he brings it up and sees that it’s painfully obvious he’s looking at his lover. “Oh, gosh. Should we take another one? I forgot to look at the camera.” 

“It’s perfect.” He’s turned around, and feels Ignis kiss him softly on the lips. 

Prompto nods his head, then puts his phone back into his pocket. “If you like it, then I like it too.” He presses a kiss to Ignis’ cheek. “Come on, let’s head to dinner. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

“I’m pretty hungry myself.” Ignis follows him down the stairs, the two of them putting their nice shoes on at the foot of the stairs, Prompto hopping down when he gets to the second to last stair. 

“There’s this restaurant near my church that serves the best Italian food. And it’s inexpensive, and the booths are nice and secluded.” 

Ignis puts his arm around his waist, as they get their coats on. “Are you suggesting you want to do something more than eat at the restaurant? What sort of deviant have I created?” 

He can hear the teasing in his lover’s voice, but it doesn’t stop the blush from happening on his cheeks. “That’s not what I meant. I meant that we could hold hands, or something like that. That wasn’t me asking you for a handjob.” 

“But you know I’ll give it to you, if that’s what you wish.” Ignis whispers into his ear, before moving away from him to open the front door. “Shall we?” 

“You really are the devil in disguise.” He harumphs, but then a smile comes to his lips as he laughs, walking down to the car. “You are not a man of faith.” 

“Your words wound me, love.” Ignis opens his car door for him, the two of them sharing a laugh at the teasing. But before he gets into the car, sinful words are whispered into his ear. “You love when I tease you like that. It makes you aroused, doesn’t it?” 

Not able to speak, Prompto nods his head fast as he gets into the car, his cheeks still burning. “Do you remember how to get over to my church, Iggy?” 

“I do. What’s the name of the restaurant?” Ignis sits down, and turns the car on. They idle for a bit as the car warms up. “Did we already drive by it?” 

“We haven’t.” He gets buckled in. “It’s called The Garulessa.” 

“Then, I shall keep my eyes open for it.” 

They head back towards Prompto’s church, Prompto reaching over to put his hand on top of Ignis’ thigh. Why should he get all the fun, when he’s more than capable of making the first move himself. He can feel the muscles in his thigh move as his foot switches from the brake to the gas pedal, Prompto sliding his hand down so that his fingers rest just above Ignis’ inner thigh. 

“Careful, love…” Ignis’ voice is low, Prompto learning the tells of what level of arousal his lover is in. “Don’t want to distract the driver too much…” 

“Says the man who had his hand down my pants when we drove up here.” He snorts, but keeps his fingers where they’re at. “Turn left at the next stoplight, please.” 

“Only if you put your hand on my cock.” 

Blushing, he moves his hand to where Ignis had told him to place it, and finds that it’s nice and firm beneath his fingers. “Turn left here.” 

“As you wish, love.” 

He doesn’t take his hand away, keeping it pressed up against his hard length, his own body responding in kind. “Next street, turn right.” 

“Of course.” 

Moving the heel of his hand upwards, he hears Ignis moan low. “Too much of a distraction now, Iggy?” 

“N-Not quite.” 

That little stutter brings a smirk to Prompto’s lips, pleased that he can affect his lover the same way he’s affected by him. By the time they reach the restaurant, both of them are feeling the itch again the heel of his hand becoming more aggressive as Ignis spreads his thighs apart for him. Prompto yanks Ignis towards him by his tie, and kisses him hard on the lips. “I never realized how horny I get when I’m around you until we left St. Lucis.” 

“I know what you mean.” Ignis groans, chasing after him with his lips. “One more, Prompto...Please…?” 

“One more.” He nods, and meets him halfway to kiss him again, their tongues touching each other with needy caresses, Prompto second guessing himself for choosing to leave the house. They could be back at his parents house, eating dinner in the kitchen, enjoying dessert off of each other’s bodies. He groans low at the thought, and shakes his head. “Come on, let’s go before I tell you to drive us back home.” 

“Alright, love.” 

They get out of the car, and head towards the restaurant together. Prompto reaches for Ignis’ hand, happy to hold it as they walk into the heated building. He approaches the hostess station, and informs them that they’d like a booth for two, and then the two of them are following her towards the back of the restaurant. 

“Would you like to order a carafe of wine?” Ignis asks, as they look over their menus together. “If I have a glass, I’ll be fine to drive.” 

“I would love to share one, yes.” He nods his head, then looks over the menu. “See? The prices aren’t too expensive, are they? If they are, I don’t mind paying for my food tonight, Iggy. I understand.” 

A hand comes to rest on top of his thigh underneath the table. “It’s very reasonable, and it will be my pleasure to pay for your meal tonight. No more second thoughts about it.” 

“Okay, Iggy.” 

Their waiter comes and takes their order, then brings them the carafe of chianti, which Ignis takes the liberty to pour for the two of them. Prompto raises his glass, and waits for Ignis to raise his glass with him. “To your birthday, my love.” Ignis toasts for them, Prompto smiling in return. 

“Happy birthday to me!” 

After a glass of wine, their starter salad is brought out to them. “So, Iggy….I’ve been wondering…” He starts off casually, pushing some lettuce onto his fork before bringing it up to his mouth. 

“Oh no. This cannot be good.” 

“It’s not bad, I promise.” He laughs, taking a bite of his salad. “We do so much together, but I don’t think we’ve ever talked about the small things. Like, what’s your favorite color?” 

“My favorite color?” Ignis holds a breadstick in his hand, and begins to tear it apart to eat it piece by piece. “Well, my favorite color used to be green, but as of late, I’m finding myself drawn to things that are lavender in color.” 

It is not the answer that Prompto expects to hear him make, and it causes him to pause bringing a forkful of salad up to his lips. “Because of me…?” 

“That would be a very good guess.” His lover smirks, and takes another bite of his salad. “What’s your favorite color? From the clothes I’ve seen you wear, I’m led to assume your favorite color is either red or green.” 

“Good guess.” Prompto nods his head. “I love green a lot. I think it’s so pretty - all the different shades of green are pleasing to me. And, I think I look good in green, which is difficult for me to say because I never think I look good in anything. Except black, but everyone looks good in black.” 

“I would agree, you look very handsome when you wear green.” Ignis picks up the carafe of wine, and pours more into his glass for him. “What’s your favorite genre to read?” 

Prompto finishes his salad, and leans back against the booth. “I guess I’d have to say fantasy, because I like being taken to a different world from ours. What about you?” 

“Fantasy books are a nice escape, as are historical fiction novels, but I think my favorite genre would be religious stories.” 

He laughs, shaking his head. “I should have realized that would be your favorite genre. Has it always been like that? Did you read books when you were in high school that helped solidify your want to become a priest?”    


“No, but they did help me on my path to becoming a college professor.” Ignis finishes his glass of wine, then picks up his water glass. “The amount of texts there are on the subject of The Holy Bible alone - I could read a book a day, and not finish them by the time I’m called home to meet our Heavenly Father.” 

His mouth drops open. “Really? I like reading those types of books - I always have, but I never imagined that it would be so popular.” A thought pops into his head. “Have you written any books on the subject, Iggy?” 

“I have.” 

It takes him a second to process what his lover has just said. “Really?? Oh my gosh!” Their waiter comes to clear away their plates, and then brings their dinner entrees out. “I had no idea you wrote one! How come it’s not required reading for our class??” 

“It’s required reading for the class that you plan on taking in the spring.” Prompto’s eyes widen. “My book is about addressing the science behind some of the miracles that are presented in the text. It’s something that I worked on as a hobby during my time in the seminary, while I was working on my Masters degree in theology.” 

He still can’t believe that his lover is a published writer, but hearing what the text is on, it makes perfect sense to him. “Oh, wow! So, do you plan on writing another book? Is it successful? Do you get some money from it?” 

“All the money I earn from sales funnels directly back into the Catholic church.” Ignis shakes his head, as the two of them begin to eat their dinner. “I did not wish to know how it tracks, but I can tell you for certain that it is not on any best-selling bookseller’s list.” He chuckles, using his knife to cut into his parmesan chicken. “What about you, Prompto? What do you like to do for fun, besides attend mass?”

“I used to enjoy playing video games, but with my studies at St. Lucis, I don’t have a lot of time to do that now.” He twirls some of the fettucine he ordered onto his fork. “To be honest, I don’t do a lot of stuff outside of school. After you gave me that penance to donate my time, I’ve been spending my Thursday afternoons at the animal shelter.” 

“I recall you saying something like that before.” 

“It’s easier to do it on Thursdays, because of my class schedule. And, it helps me stay a little sane because I know I won’t be seeing you on those days. Except for this week, of course.” 

A hand touches his thigh underneath the table for the second time. “Those days are especially difficult for me as well, for that same reason. But nothing is stopping us from seeing one another, you know. You can come visit me at the rectory if you wish.” 

“I’m happy to hear it’s mutual.” Prompto reaches under the table, and puts his hand on top of Ignis’, smiling happily at him. “I think I might just do that next week.” He smiles, and keeps his hand on top of Ignis’. “It’s really nice getting to spend time with you like this, Iggy. I can’t tell you that enough.” 

“I am finding myself enjoying it as well.” 

He gives his hand a squeeze, then returns it above the table to finish eating his dinner. Polishing off another glass of wine, he can feel the alcohol in his system, making him feel a little buzzed. He drinks some water, which takes away a little bit of it. He never understood why people liked to drink, but with the pleasant buzz he feels right now, it begins to make sense.  

“How about we go to the bakery next door to get some dessert, then take it home with us?” Prompto suggests, returning to the thoughts he had in the car upon their arrival, as Ignis finishes the last bite on his plate. 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, love.” 

After paying for the meal, the two of them walk to the bakery, where they both choose a few different pastries, Prompto paying for them. He sets the pastries on his lap in the car, then gets buckled in. “Hey, Iggy. Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” They sit in the car as it warms up. 

“This is….” He swallows, suddenly feeling a little nervous. “I hope this isn’t too weird of a question, but…” He turns to look at him. “Do you like it when I call you Father when we’re doing things of a sexual nature?” 

Ignis coughs a little, and turns his head away. “Would you be ashamed of me if I answered that question with a yes?” 

“Why would I be ashamed of you?” 

“Because it’s immoral. The reason i like hearing you call me that is because of the power behind that word. I can’t help it.” 

Prompto looks out the window, and nods his head. “I understand, because I think I feel the same way. Like, I know we shouldn’t be doing what we’re doing, because of your position in the church. But you’ve said that you’re a man first, and a priest second. But by calling you ‘Father’ in bed, I’m admitting to myself that I know exactly who you are, and yet I’m the one that’s on the immoral path because I’ve fallen in love with someone that I shouldn’t be in love with. I’m the one that should be ashamed, Iggy.” 

“No, Prompto.” Ignis’ hand touches his arm, making him turn back to look towards his lover. “You have no reason to be ashamed for that. We do not pick and choose who we love. I know our relationship is complicated-” 

“That’s putting it mildly.” 

They both share a soft chuckle, helping to alleviate the thick tension in the car. “What I’m trying to say is that we are sharing this plight together. Neither one of us is feeling it more than the other, as we are a couple. I know we discussed things this morning, but I don’t want you to feel guilty because of what we both enjoy. Yes, I like hearing you address me as Father, but I also love to hear you address me as ‘Iggy’ and as ‘Ignis’. Do I favor one over the other? No. Do I become more aroused when you address me by Father? Yes.” Prompto bites his lip as he hears him say it again, swallowing the soft moan he wants to release at the admittance. He’s glad he’s not the only one that’s turned on by that. “We are two people who have met through extraneous circumstances, but that doesn’t mean we have to feel shame because of it.” 

“You’re right, Iggy.” Prompto nods his head, holding tight to his lover’s hand. “What you’re trying to say is that it’s okay for me to call you that, and enjoy it. And vice versa.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Thank you.” He nods his head, understanding that there’s nothing wrong with this line of thinking. “That really helps me a lot. It helps you too, right?” 

“It does, love.” Ignis holds onto his hand with the same strength. “Come on, we’ve got some pastries to enjoy.” He returns his two hands to the steering wheel, and begins to drive away from the restaurant, heading in the direction of Prompto’s home. 

“Yes, we sure do.” 


	23. Almost Like The Real Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, and happy hump day! ^_^ Here's the next update! Please enjoy! :D

 

* * *

The drive back to his home seems to go quicker than it did when they returned after church. The box of pastries sit on Prompto’s lap, effectively making it so that Ignis cannot touch him inappropriately, even if it’s on both of their minds. They hold hands between their seats, Ignis’ hand resting on top of his, which is resting on top of the automatic gear shift. Everything about tonight has been perfect, even with the little bump that they experienced before leaving the restaurant. As they pull into the driveway, he looks at their hands and then slowly pulls it away.

“Want to watch a movie, Iggy?” Prompto asks, as they both unbuckle their belts, Prompto keeping the pastries balanced on his knee. “You’re not tired, are you?”    


“No, but I could go for a cup of coffee.” Ignis takes the box from him, allowing him to get out of the car with ease. “A movie sounds nice. Let’s change, and then I will brew some coffee for us, if you’ll take care of getting a movie selected?”   


“That sounds good to me.” He walks with him up to the front door, and unlocks it using his code. He follows Ignis to the kitchen, the box being set down on the counter, then the two make their way up the stairs to the second floor. 

It’s a comfortable silence that they share with each other as they get undressed. Prompto hands Ignis a hanger to use, to which he receives a soft ‘Thank you’ from his lover, bringing a smile to his lips. He grabs his pair of skull pajama pants, and puts them on. He turns to look at Ignis, who is pulling off his own undershirt, which is then thrown at him playfully. He laughs, and puts it on over his head, bringing the ring of the shirt to rest over his nose so he can smell his lover’s deodorant, and that slight hint of incense from the church that seems to cling to Ignis’ body. 

“Can I keep wearing this?” He asks, as he sees Ignis put on another shirt, also now in comfortable flannel pajama pants. “I don’t have to, Iggy. I’ve got plenty of shirts I could put on.” 

Ignis walks over to him, and pulls him into a hug that Prompto gratefully receives. “I like seeing my clothes on your body, my love.” Ignis murmurs into his ear, as they share a warm embrace. “Wear in tonight, until I take it off of your body to make love to you…” 

“I-Iggy…” His eyelids fall closed, as he presses his face against the side of Ignis’ neck. “You want to go get that coffee brewing?” He drops back down to his feet, not realizing he’d lifted himself up to be closer to his lover’s height during their hug. “What sort of movie should we watch tonight?” 

“Well, it’s close to Halloween, so would you like to watch a scary movie?” The two walk together out of the bedroom, and begin to make their way back downstairs. They’re almost to the bottom when Prompto hears his cellphone begin to ring. 

“Oh, crap!” He starts to walk back up the stairs fast. “I’m okay with a scary movie! I’ll bring up Netflix, ah shit.” He skids across the floor to get to his room faster. “Sorry, Iggy!” He calls out, before picking up his phone and pressing it to his ear, hopefully answering it in time. “H-Hello?” 

“Oh, my God. Why are you out of breath? Were you just running?” Luna’s voice comes through the speaker. “Please tell me you were running. I can’t imagine you doing something else that would make you so out of breath.” 

Groaning, he starts to walk back out of his bedroom. “Nice, Luna. Are you insinuating that I would be picking up the phone with doing something like…” 

“Don’t say it!” She squeals, Prompto easily laughing at how she sounds. “I know you’re not that kind of person to do that. But really - were you just running?” 

“I was.” He walks into the family room, and grabs the large blanket off the back of the couch. “I had to run upstairs because I forgot my phone.” 

“Upstairs? Oh! Are you already in town? I thought you were driving out tomorrow.” 

_Crap_. “I thought I told you we were coming in to town tonight.” Prompto tries not to let the mild panic he feels come out in his voice. “We got in a little while ago.” _Not too much of a lie_. He grabs the remote, and moves a few of the throw pillows off the couch so that he and Ignis can sit comfortably together. 

He sees Ignis pouring the water into the coffee maker, his heartbeat going a mile a minute as he puts the remote for the smart television that his parents had bought two years ago onto his lap. “Oh, that’s nice. Is Father Scientia with you? Or is he only coming into town tomorrow?” 

“He’s going to be spending the night in one of the guest rooms here.” He can feel his hands becoming damp with sweat, as another lie leaves his throat. “We’re going to watch a movie soon, just making some coffee to stay up a little late.” 

“Can priests do that?” 

Prompto starts to laugh, in relief or because of how nervous he is at the moment, he isn’t sure. “Why not? He’s not Amish, Luna. If you attended mass, you’d know a lot of his sermons draw on pop culture. How else would he know about things like the Avengers, or that kind of stuff, if he didn’t watch the films?” 

“I don’t know. Read about them on the internet?” 

“Oh, so a priest can look at the internet. Good to know.” He sees Ignis walk into the living room, his eyebrow raised up in question at Prompto’s last statement. He shakes his head, then points to the phone. “So, why are you calling me, Luna? You’re not coming over here now that you know I’m home, right?”    


“What? No.” Luna scoffs at that. Prompto holds up the blanket, Ignis coming to sit beside him on the couch. He lets Ignis get a little comfortable before he leans up against him, happy to feel his arms around his waist. “No, I was calling because I wanted to find out what time you wanted to meet up tomorrow. If our teacher….” There’s a momentary pause. “OUR TEACHER IS WITH YOU.” 

Holding the phone away from his ear at Luna’s realization, he looks back at Ignis, and sees him covering his mouth. The mirth is clear on his face, as they both share a look at Luna’s expense without her knowing. “Luna, I’m well aware that he’s our teacher. What’s your point? Did you forget that? Why is it important now?” 

“I don’t know! It’s weird, okay?? It’s weird that our professor, your PRIEST is at your house right now. I didn’t think priests went out and did that kind of stuff.” His best friend still sounds a little frazzled by recognizing that Prompto is fraternizing with one of their professors outside of class. “And like, is it okay if you’re hanging out with our professor? Is there some rule at St. Lucis that a student can’t hang out with a professor like that?” 

His eyes grow wide, wondering if he’d messed up. He looks back at Ignis, and sees him shake his head, the mild panic that had returned disappearing as he leans back against Ignis’ chest. “No, Luna. There’s no rule like that. I’m an adult, and I know how to separate what takes place in the classroom versus what takes place outside of it.” _Now, if you asked me the same thing in regards to church, I can’t give you a clear answer._  He snorts at his own inner monologue. “As for tomorrow, we can meet up whenever you want. Do you want to get dinner before the show? Or after?” 

“How about we get dinner before, and then we’ll get drinks afterwards? There’s a fun bar near the venue where we’re seeing our show.” 

There’s a hand on his stomach, Ignis resting his palm against his belly just underneath his shirt. Prompto hums a little in approval at the touch, stretching out a little as he feels Ignis’ hand slide to rest near his belly button. “We may or may not go out to the bar with you.” 

“Proooooompto!” 

“What??” He laughs, happy to hear his best friend wanting to hang out with him more. “Let me see how I feel after the show. Father Scientia has to be back early Sunday morning for church, so we can’t stay out too late.” 

At the casual mention of Ignis’ vocation, Prompto feels Ignis’ fingers brush against his crotch, his chest arching up a little at the teasing touch. “There’s a difference between him not staying out late, and you not staying out late.” 

“I’m well aware that I’m my own person, thank you very much.” Prompto shifts a little against Ignis, the hand that had been on his stomach is now resting comfortably against his groin. Ignis doesn’t tease him, but he doesn’t need to - Prompto is very aware of how the palm of his hand feels pressed up against his arousal. “Maybe I want to go back to the dorms early too. He’s offered me a ride.” 

“I can take you back on Sunday before your five pm mass. That’s when you usually go, isn’t it?” 

He groans, his head falling back against Ignis’ chest as he keeps his phone pressed against his ear. “Luna, I’m not going to make any promises right now. Oh, before I forget - is your brother going to be joining us tomorrow night?” 

“He’ll be at dinner with us, but then after that, he’s leaving.” 

At least it wasn’t going to be a surprise this year. “Why? I thought it was going to be the four of us.” 

“No offense, but I’m not sure what it’s going to be like with Father Scientia there with us. Noctis tells me that it won’t be a problem, but I’m worried I’m not going to know what to talk about. At least with Ravus, I know how to have a conversation with him.” 

Prompto knows he can’t win Luna over with his words, sighing softly as Ignis’ hand gives a little push up against his crotch. “You’re being difficult right now. You do realize that, right? This is my birthday. You told me I could invite who I wanted. I wanted to invite Father Scientia.” Another gentle push against his cock has his shoulders sagging a bit as he tries to juggle both the conversation, and what’s currently being done to his body. “Stop acting spoiled, Luna. You said this was my birthday weekend. What’s wrong with me wanting to celebrate it that way I want?” 

After a brief period of silence, he almost calls out her name when he hears her sigh. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Prompto. I’m just nervous about tomorrow.” 

“He’s a person, Luna. Not a deity.” He can feel his lover’s arousal pushing up against his back. He wants to reach behind him, and wants to give Ignis the same sort of touches he’s using on him at the moment, but holding the phone and trying not to make a noise he shouldn’t is taking more effort than he realizes, and adding a third thing into the mix seems like a bad idea. “Look, we’re going to have a lot of fun tomorrow night. I would like to go to the bar afterwards, okay? Does that make you feel a little better about this? Knowing that I’d like to get drunk with you?” 

“...Kind of.” 

It’s an understanding between the two of them that they do certain things for each other that the other may not like at first, but they won’t make a judgment until they experience it. And it seems like it’s now Prompto’s turn to be in this position, when it had been Luna the last time. And that time had brought both Pryna and Umbra into her life, so maybe it won’t be that bad. “Don’t act bossy with me. I’m not like your other friends, Luna. You can just be yourself. If you’re scared, or worried, or whatever - tell me. Don’t get all crazy about stuff.” 

“Why do you even put up with me?” 

“Because you’re my best friend, and I love you. Even though you can be pretty crazy sometimes.” He laughs, happy to hear her laughing with him. “Now, I gotta go. Come pick us up at half past five tomorrow? The show’s at eight, right?” 

“Yes! Okay, see you both tomorrow night. Have fun watching religious things tonight with him.” Luna teases him. “Good night, Prompto. Love you, bestie.” 

“Love you too. Good night.” He ends the call, and waits for the screen to go black before he tosses it to the other end of the couch, and puts his hand under the blanket. “You are so mean to me.” He puts his hand on top of Ignis’ and gives it a squeeze. “Teasing me like that while I’m on the phone.” 

“I was doing no such thing.” Ignis’ lips touch the shell of his ear, the warm breath of his laugh sending a slight chill up his spine. “All I was doing was resting my hand.” 

“On my…” 

“On your…?” 

Scrunching up his cheeks, he breathes out hard. “My cock!” 

The loud laughter near his ear takes away the pressure on his crotch, as Ignis wraps both arms around his waist, and hugs him tight. “My sweet love,” Ignis rubs his cheek against his face, as he hugs him tighter. “Forgive me for teasing you? It was an opportunity that I could not resist.” 

“Fiiiine.” He tries to keep the pout on his face, but Ignis begins to kiss the side of his neck, making it very difficult to keep up the act. “Iggy!” He starts to giggle, as the kisses become more and more aggressive, the giggling turning into mad laughter. “Stop! I surrender!” 

“Good.” Ignis touches his face, and turns it up towards him. “I love hearing you surrendering to me.” His fingers stroke his cheek, Prompto closing his eyes at the gentle touch. He waits with bated breath to feel Ignis’ lips on his, the soft touch coming a few moments later. Releasing a breathless sigh against his lover’s lips, he drops his head to rest against Ignis’ chest, perfectly content on their current positions. “Comfortable, love?” 

Fingers comb gently through his hair, making him release a contented sigh. “Mmm...yes.” He nods his head, his ear resting near Ignis’ heart. He can hear it beating, the slow steady rhythm. He’s about to comment on it when he hears the timer go off on the coffee pot, a sound he became very attuned to when he was in high school, always needing a little push of caffeine upon returning home from school. “Stay here.” He presses a kiss to Ignis’ neck, his lips touching the small skull pendant that rests near the hollow of Ignis’ throat. “I’ll go get us some coffee, and the pastries.” 

“Thank you, love. I’ll find something for us to watch?” Ignis picks up the remote. “If you show me how to use this.”

The blush he sees on his lover’s face brings a smile to his own. “Sure, Iggy. You guys don’t have a television like this at the rectory, do you?” 

“I’m afraid not.” It’s amazing to him to see Ignis become so shy, as he sits down next to him. It isn’t something he’s used to, as Ignis - to him, always presents himself with a lot of confidence. “I’m sure it isn’t difficult to figure out, but I would hate to mess up your parents’ settings, or accidentally reprogram it by pushing the incorrect button.” 

He laughs, and shakes his head. “Not possible, but I understand. Here.” He holds up the remote, and points to the screen. “You want to turn it on, and then when it comes on, you’ll see a menu that will have a bunch of options. Netflix should be either the first or second option.” 

“Thank you, love.” Ignis leans forward, and kisses him softly on the lips. “I appreciate your help.” 

“It’s no problem, Iggy.” He gets up, and waits for him to turn the television on. When it comes up to the menu, he looks at his lover. “See? Second option.” Prompto points to the Netflix app. 

“As you said it would be.” Ignis hits the button, the familiar sound of the application starting up. 

Grabbing the two mugs they’d used in the morning, he pours almost a full cup for Ignis, then pours his two-thirds of the way full, then grabs some peppermint mocha creamer from the fridge and pours some into his coffee. He sees the pastries sitting on the counter, and grabs a plate to put them on. He walks out with Ignis’ cup and the pastries, setting the plate on the coffee table, then hands Ignis his cup of coffee. He goes back and grabs his own mug, then joins Ignis back on the couch, situating himself between his legs, his back to Ignis’ chest. 

“What did you decide on?” He asks, taking a sip of his coffee. “Are we watching something scary?” 

“No, I didn’t pick a scary movie.” Ignis presses the pause button, the movie beginning. “Should I have?” 

“Probably not. I don’t like going to bed scared.” Prompto grabs the plate of pastries, and sets them on his lap. “Which one do you want to eat first?” 

A hand sneaks around his side. “I’ll take a cannoli for now.” Ignis kisses his shoulder. “Have you seen this movie?” 

“I don’t think so.” Prompto sees it’s an older film from the title sequence alone. He picks up the small Napoleon cake and sets the plate back onto the coffee table. “Have you?” 

“I have not. I thought it sounded fun, though.” 

“I’m excited to watch something with you that neither of us have seen.” Prompto holds the pastry in one hand, and his coffee in the other. He devours the small cake, and reaches for his own cannoli, not realizing how hungry for sweets he was. These are some of his favorite pastries, and to be eating them again with Ignis really makes him happy. 

Halfway through the film, he finishes his coffee, and casually returns to how he’d been laying on Ignis before going to get their coffee. Ignis’ own cup is next to his. The blanket is pulled up to Prompto’s shoulders, Ignis’ arms draped over them underneath the blanket, the two of them engrossed in the film together. It’s the most comfortable he’s ever been in his life, cuddling under the blanket with Ignis. No pressure to have sex, no pressure to want sex. It feels nice to be sharing this with someone that he truly cares about. They are both happy to be existing together in a way that Prompto hasn’t even felt with someone before. 

He turns to lay more on side, his hand coming to rest on top of Ignis’. “Are you alright, love?” Ignis whispers into his ear, as he slowly gets himself adjusted into a better position to enjoy the rest of the film. “Do you need for me to move at all?” 

“No, please.” Prompto shakes his head, finally finding the perfect position. “You’re perfect the way you are.” 

“I could say the same thing to you.” 

Now it’s his turn to blush, as he hides his face against Ignis’ chest. “I’m not perfect.” 

“You’re perfect to me.” 

The credits of the movie begin to roll, and with Netflix’ autoplay feature on, the next recommended movie comes on, but neither of them pay any attention to it. Instead, Prompto stares up at Ignis, sitting up to look him in the eyes. “I love you.” He whispers, afraid that if he speaks too loud, it might ruin the moment he knows they’re sharing right now. 

“I love you too.” Ignis smiles, the two staring at each other for a few more minutes before he looks away first. “I don’t know about you, but I’m a little tired. The coffee didn’t help at all.” 

Prompto yawns at the tired comment, hiding his mouth behind the back of his head. “Well, I was fine until you said you were tired. Now I’m tired too.” Prompto laughs, sitting all the way up. He puts his feet on the floor, and stretches, loving how Ignis’ shirt is a little loose on his body. “Want to go upstairs and get some sleep? Since it sounds like Luna isn’t going to let us sleep a lot tomorrow night.” 

“Do you want her to take you home on Sunday?” Ignis asks. “I don’t mind.” 

His heart lurches in his chest at the thought of not returning back to St. Lucis with Ignis. “No, Iggy. I want to go back with you.” 

“We have to leave around six in the morning.” 

“I understand.” 

“I don’t want you to end your night early if you’re having fun.” 

“Don’t.” Prompto shakes his head, resting his elbows on his knees as he drops his head. “Please, Iggy. I said I want to go back to campus with you. No matter what happens tomorrow night. I’m already not looking forward to it because her brother is going to be there. And never mind that Noctis is going to be there. But at least I won’t be a third wheel on this outing. For once.” 

“Hey.” A hand touches his back, Ignis rubbing soothing circles in an attempt to calm him down. Prompto concentrates on those touches, breathing a little easier. “This weekend is supposed to be a nice break for you. Don’t worry - if you’re not feeling it tomorrow, I can make an excuse.” 

“I wish it were that simple.” Prompto sighs, then moves to lean up against him. “I’m already going to hate not being able to hold your hand. I’ve got to remember to not be as physical with you as I have been the last few days. Do you see why it’s going to be exhausting for me?” 

“I’m going to be sharing the same thoughts as you, Prompto.” 

The reality check that they’re both doing this together with knowing that their relationship can’t be known about gives him a small sliver of peace. He has to remember that he’s not alone in this, and that he shouldn’t act as such. “You’re right. We’ll both be miserable together.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Ignis chuckles, and keeps his arm around him. “Come on, let’s get to bed. I can sense how tired you are right now, love.” 

“I really am.” He nods, rubbing his eyes with another yawn before standing up from the couch. He reaches for the remote, and turns off the television, then sets it back down. “Maybe it’s the wine that’s making me feel really sleepy right now, or maybe it was the blanket. Whatever it is, boy, am I tired.” 

“All of the above.” A arm loops around his waist, as they walk towards the stairs together. “Just follow my lead, love.” 

Having Ignis taking care of him under his own roof really makes him feel the love surge through his chest. They walk into his bedroom together, Prompto taking off all of his clothes before getting under the sheets. He’s too tired to look at Ignis, but when he feels him press close to his body underneath the covers, he knows that his lover is as naked as he is. The thought brings a smile to his face, even though he physically can’t do anything about it at the moment. 

“Love you, Iggy…” He yawns a little, finding the perfect position for his head on his pillow. “Thank you for everything today.” 

“You are most welcome, my love.” The warmth of Ignis’ body against his back helps him to relax more. “Sweet dreams, Prompto.” 

“You too…” Patting Ignis’ hand that rests on his side, he drifts to sleep with a small smile on his face, happy to have Ignis sleeping next to his side for another night.

***

The sound of rain striking the windows brings Prompto out of his sleep, his lover’s body still pressed firm against his. He stays still, the sound of Ignis’ soft snores helping to lull him back into slumber for a little bit longer, but the rain proves to be too powerful, rousing him again after another thirty minutes of sleep. 

He starts to shift a little, wanting to go drink some water, as his mouth feels incredibly dry at the moment. Thinking he can slip out of Ignis’ arms, he realizes almost too late that it wouldn’t be possible, as the arm that’s around him clamps down tight on his stomach. “Where do you think you’re going?” Ignis mumbles against his neck, Prompto stopping his movements. “Do you need something, love?” A soft yawn follows the question, Ignis’ nose rubbing against the nape of his neck. “I don’t mind getting it for you.” 

“You’re a guest in my house, Iggy. Not the other way around.” He smiles, patting his lover’s hand. “I was going to get some water.” 

“Stay here. I’ll go take care of it.” Ignis presses a kiss in between Prompto’s shoulder blades, then stands up from the bed. 

Prompto rolls onto his back, and admires the naked form of his lover’s body, noticing Ignis’ morning wood is pretty dominant. “Be careful with that thing.” He doesn’t bother to look away, knowing that his lover can feel his eyes on his cock. “Wouldn’t want to poke someone’s eye out with that monster.” 

“No, but I can think of a few things it would like to poke.” Ignis winks, then walks over to the door, still very much naked. “Need anything else besides water, love?” 

“I don’t think so, Iggy. Thank you.” He smiles, as he watches his lover proceed to walk to the stairs, keeping his eyes on him until he can no longer see him. He looks at the other side of the bed, and sees the bottle of lube resting on the nightstand, and picks it up. 

Debating on if he should put it back, or keep it in his hands, he decides on the latter as Ignis’ form becomes visible heading up the stairs, holding two glasses of water. Ignis walks into the room, and walks over to Prompto’s side of the bed. Prompto keeps his palm open, the lube resting in the center of it as he uses his other hand to grab the glass of water offered to him. 

“Well, well.” The smirk on Ignis’ face as he brings the water up to his lips makes him almost choke on his swallow of water. “Are you trying to say you’re in the mood, love?” Ignis walks back around the bed, and returns to his side. 

It feels good to drink water, Prompto downing almost the entire glass in four large gulps. He sets the empty glass down, and turns to look at his lover with bright eyes. “It would be a waste of a good stiff cock if I didn’t want to do something with it.” Prompto looks at the place between Ignis’ thighs, and sees that he is very hard. “Were you dreaming about me?” He asks, taking the initiative as he moves to straddle Ignis’ thighs facing him. 

“You know that I was.” Ignis whispers, the look of pure want becoming very clear on his face, as Prompto holds up the bottle of lube. “What are your plans for that bottle, love?”

“Why do you ask…?” 

“I have another gift for you.” 

He stops what he’s doing, and stares at him. “What could you possibly be giving to me that would make me want to stop my poor attempt at seducing you?” 

“It’s not poor.” Ignis smiles, and brings his lips to Prompto’s, kissing him with a quiet reverence. “I was going to give it to you last night, but then we went to bed.” 

Blushing, he moves so he’s no longer sitting on his lover’s thighs. “Alright, Iggy. What else did you get for me?” 

“Something that is very relevant to our interests at the moment.”

The blush on his cheeks steadily turns to a flush, as he moves to lay on his back, as he watches Ignis go over to the bag he’d brought with them from St. Lucis. “Now I’m scared.” Prompto whispers, shaking his head. “What is it?” 

“Something that I think will help you in becoming more comfortable with your body.” Ignis smirks, as he sits back down on the bed, holding a box in his hand. “Would you like to open it?” 

Prompto stares at the box, as he sits back up. He reaches for the box, and holds it in his hands, trying to guess what it is by the weight that’s there. Unwrapping it, his mouth drops open, as he looks at the package. “Are you serious?” He asks, opening the box. “You bought me a dildo??” 

“It was a bad idea, wasn’t it.” Ignis reaches for the box, but Prompto pulls it back. 

“No!” He shakes his head, his fingers trembling as he pulls the silicone dildo out of the box. It’s a pale color, almost close to his own skin tone. It’s a little thick, and is the exact shape of a cock - veins and all. “H-How…?” 

“How, what? How do you use it?” His lover teases him, as he turns the toy over in his hands. “How did I buy it? How will it feel inside of you?” 

He can feel his arousal growing tenfold with each question that Ignis teases him with. “Yes.” He replies, as Ignis’ hand touches his shoulder, gently easing him to lay onto his back. 

“How about I show you, love?” Ignis’ voice drops an octave, picking up the bottle of lube that Prompto had dropped onto the bed. “You’re not mad I bought you something like this, are you?” 

“Why would I be?” His own voice shakes as he moves with Ignis’ touches. He bends his left knee, bringing it up towards his chest. “I just….I didn’t expect something like _this_ , Iggy…” 

“That’s why it’s the perfect surprise.” His lover’s lips touch the tip of his cock, Prompto releasing a soft whine at the gentle touch. “I’ve already cleaned it, as I had a feeling we might be using it when I gave it to you.” 

“B-But it’s new….right?” 

His lover chuckles low, as the sound of more lube being poured mixes with the sound of the rain pelting the windows. “Yes, Prompto. I can assure you it is very new, never been used. I would not lie to you.” 

“I know you wouldn’t….” He gasps when something hard pushes up against his entrance. “Y-You’re just going to put it in??” 

“I’ll use my fingers to prep you first, but yes - I’m going to put it in you. It’s going to help you get loose for me. But you have to relax…” Ignis’ words help to push away the anxiety he begins to feel. He wants to ask if it’s weird that they’re doing this first thing in the morning, but what’s the difference between now, and later in the day? Nothing at all. “It may hurt a little, but your body will get used to it.” 

Prompto nods his head, as one of Ignis’ fingers works its way into his body. “I understand, Iggy…” 

Two more fingers are added to the first over the next few minutes, Prompto tucking his left arm under his left knee, helping him keep it in its place as he feels Ignis stretching him open. His lover’s fingers soon disappear, and something hard, but with a little give begins to push against his entrance. His eyes close as the tip of the dildo is pushed into him, his body accepting the toy as Ignis gently pushes it into his body. 

“That’s it, love…” He hears raw lust coating Ignis’ voice, his own body responding in kind to the way he’s spoken to. “Look at you, you’re taking it in so well. Does it feel nice…?” 

“It feels...strange.” Prompto can feel it pushing up against his inner walls like a cock would, but it doesn’t feel like a cock. But it’s close - _very_  close. “B-But good…” He nods his head, as he lifts his other knee up. “D-Do you use one of these?” 

“Mine are a little different, but yes.” Ignis nods his head, as he pushes the dildo in a little further. “I have one similar to this, and one that vibrates.” 

“V-Vibrates?” He can’t imagine what that would feel like. It’s intense on its own, but adding a different element to it makes him groan low. The thickness pushes further into him, then pulls out, Ignis mimicking how he would be using his cock. “A-Are they hiding in your dresser at the rectory, Father…?” 

“Yes.” His lover moans low, Prompto groaning as Ignis puts one hand on his knee, pushing down on it as he slides the dildo further into his body. “It’s hidden away. I only use it on special occasions.” 

His eyes roll to the back of his head, as the tip of the dildo just barely brushes against his prostate, a deep moan leaving his throat. “Have you used it recently…?” 

“I have.” Ignis’ low moans fill his ears, as he falls deaf to his own rich moans as he’s teased more by the dildo. 

“You thought of me, didn’t you, Father…?” 

“You know that I did.” The word are whispered, as the toy inside of him is twisted a tiny bit, bringing a burst of pleasure through Prompto’s body. “You are the only one I think of when I pleasure my own body.” 

He rolls his head to the side, as the dildo is pushed further into his body. “Y-You’re the only one...I think about too…God, that feels so good….Why does it feel so good?” He tries to process it, but the more the toy slides in and out of him, the more he doesn’t care about an answer. The more it’s twisted and turned inside of him, the more he wants to feel his lover’s cock. “F-Father….put it in me…”  

The toy is pulled from his body, leaving him utterly empty, a protesting whine leaving his throat at the loss. He’s pulled up, and brought to be sitting back on Ignis’ thighs, his eyes looking down as he sees his lover coating his own cock with lube. “Do you want it, love…?” Ignis asks, as Prompto lines himself up so that his knees are on either side of Ignis’ knees. “The toy should make this not hurt that much, but if it does….go slow…” 

“I will…” Prompto nods his head, groaning low as he feels the tip of Ignis’ cock start to push against the rim. “Nnnngh….I-Iggy…” 

“Sit down on it….Come on, love….Take a seat on my cock…”

His hands go to Ignis’ shoulders, as he lowers himself down, Ignis’ cock slipping all the way inside of him with no resistance whatsoever. He moans low, his fingers digging into Ignis’ shoulders as his ass rests flush to Ignis’ thighs, his lover’s cock buried deep inside of him. It feels _much_  better than the toy does - something about the firmness of his lover’s cock is more enjoyable than the silicone representation of it. “God, your cock…” 

“It feels good to be back inside of you…” Ignis moans, his hands giving Prompto’s waist a squeeze. “God, Prompto…” 

“F-Father…” He releases a needy moan, as Ignis thrusts his hips up, the tip of his cock hitting his prostate. Gyrating his hips, he pushes himself up and down on Ignis’ cock, every little roll giving him the satisfaction he’s been craving. “Father, it feels so good….” 

“I know, my love…” 

Covered in sweat, Prompto drops down until his chest is pressed up against Ignis’, the hands on his hips sliding down to his ass, spreading his cheeks apart to penetrate him deep. Prompto can only moan against Ignis’ neck as he grinds himself down onto his lover’s cock, his own cock trapped between their bodies. “I-Ignis….Ignis, please…” He moans, every syllable dripping with pure ecstasy. “S-So….close….I…” 

Everything stops as his body reaches its peak. The groan that he releases makes his throat feel raw, as his cum starts to eject out of his body, coating their chests in the filth, his head buzzing as his orgasm spreads throughout his body. He hears his lover say a string of prayers, and then the delightful rush of Ignis’ orgasm propels Prompto into another miniature orgasm, his body responding in kind to the shared plane of heightened euphoria. 

Too tired to move, he rests against Ignis for a few moments, then slowly peels himself off of his lover. “Here, I’ll get us a towel.” He squeezes his ass, not wanting to drip everywhere as he bends down to grab one of the towels they’d used the day before. He’s quick to wipe himself off, then gives Ignis the clean side of the towel before laying back down on the bed. “Wow, Iggy. That gift…” 

“Did you like it?” Ignis asks, curling up next to his side, peppering his shoulder with kisses. “If you didn’t, I won’t be disappointed. I knew it was a gamble.” 

“No, I loved it.” He smiles, and lowers his head to kiss Ignis on the lips. “You keep surprising me. Please tell me you don’t have any more surprises.” 

“No more surprises, love. That was the last one.” 

“Okay, good.” 

They rest for a little while longer, then make their way down the hall to the bathroom. This time, the two of them only shower, still riding their pleasant orgasmic high, no need to chase it with another one so soon. Prompto gets cleaned up, keeping his back turned so that Ignis doesn’t have to see it, even though he knows his lover doesn’t care. 

Ignis makes them breakfast, another filling meal of eggs, oven cooked bacon, and hash browns. With the rain still going, Prompto suggests more cuddles on the couch, to which his lover wholeheartedly agrees with. They spend the day resting on the couch together, with a few touches here and there, but for the most part, they behave themselves. Five in the afternoon creeps up on them a lot faster than either of them expect, both heading back up to the bedroom with a little heavier footsteps. 

“Alright, so, Noctis and Luna have been together since we were in high school. She’s his world, and he’s hers.” Prompto spits his toothpaste out after brushing his teeth, then rinses his mouth out. They’re in the bathroom together getting ready, Prompto talking out of nervous habit. “Her brother Ravus is a little older than you. Early thirties.” Their shirts are hanging up behind them, both dressed in their suit pants and undershirts. “Luna has two dogs now.” 

“Right. From the shelter. Does she know I suggested you go there?” Ignis asks, as he starts to button up a long sleeved black shirt. 

“No, not exactly.” He shakes his head, as he pulls on his own white button up shirt. “She thinks I’ve been interning at the church, like you suggested. So, please - go with the lie?” He puts his leather cuff on, hiding it underneath his shirt sleeve.

“I will, love.” They both finish buttoning up their shirts. Ignis turns to face him, Prompto meeting his gaze. “We’ve got nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be great tonight.” 

“So you say.” He whines a little, but as Ignis’ lips touch his, it turns into a soft moan. “God, how am I going to keep my hands to myself?” 

“We will be able to do it. You’ll see. We’ve done it before. We will do it again.” 

“I hope so, Iggy.” 

Fixing their ties, Prompto looks at the two of them in the mirror. “Another picture?” He pulls his phone out, and holds it up. Tonight he’s wearing a full black suit, a black vest, and a green tie. Ignis is wearing a black on black suit, Prompto expecting to see the white collar around his neck, but instead a beautiful dark grey tie sits at his throat. “You look so handsome, Iggy.” 

“So do you, my love.” Ignis smiles. 

He snaps another quick selfie, then makes his way to the stairs. He hears the doorbell ring as he’s halfway down the stairs, and then hears Luna tapping away the code on the door. She’s known the code since they had it installed on the door, and Prompto never thought to tell her not to use it this weekend. He looks back over his shoulder, and sees Ignis following behind him, the warm smile on his face helping to calm him down, as the anxiety begins to creep back into his body. 

“Remember, whatever happens, it will be okay.” Ignis whispers into his ear, Prompto nodding his head as he waits at the foot of the stairs for Luna to open the door. 

_Please God, let tonight go well. Please._


	24. Dinner and a Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (Sexual) Sunday! I put that in parenthesis because there is no smut in today’s update. Ah well. A necessary evil. I hope you will enjoy today’s update! :D

 

* * *

_ "Remember, whatever happens, it will be okay.” Ignis whispers into his ear, Prompto nodding his head as he waits at the foot of the stairs for Luna to open the doo _

_ Please, God, let tonight go well. Please. _

***

The door swings open, revealing Luna in a black and white evening gown, beautiful jewels decorating her ears and neck, her hair in a semi-formal updo. “Prompto!” She calls out, looking towards the living room first. “Prooooomp-to.” Her voice changes on the second syllable of his name, Prompto grinning as he walks across the foyer to greet her. 

“You look beautiful!” He hugs his best friend, laughing as he hears her starting to squeal in his arms as he spins her around. “That dress is stunning on you!” Any worry he’d been feeling the last half hour seems to slip away as he realizes that Ignis is right. Everything will be okay. “Gosh, I feel like I’m not wearing something nice enough.” 

“Oh, stop.” She laughs, as he sets her back down on the ground. “You look very handsome! You know I love the way you look when you dress sharp like that.” She looks over his shoulder, as Prompto starts to step to the side. “Hello, Father.” 

Prompto feels his heart jump in his throat, as he sees Ignis approach the two of them with a smile on his face. “Miss Fleuret, it’s nice to see you this evening. Thank you for allowing me to join your festivities this evening for Prompto.” He holds his hand out to her, that fear returning as he knows this is the first time they’re interacting with one another outside of their normal school setting. “And please, no need to address me in such a manner tonight. I would love for you to call me by my first name - Ignis.” 

“Are you sure that’s okay?” Luna asks, taking his hand tentatively. Prompto watches them, and smiles when he sees her looking at him. “Prom? Is it okay??” 

“It’s his name, Luna.” He laughs, and nods his head. “If that’s what he wants, why not? It’s like if I asked you to stop calling me Prom, and call me Prompto.” He looks over at the door, and sees Noctis is standing outside on the porch. “Hey, Noct. You can come inside.” He walks over to his best friend’s boyfriend, and gives him a quick hug. “You look great.” 

“Thanks.” Noctis is dressed similarly to what both he and Ignis are wearing - a black suit with a deep red button up shirt, and a black bow tie around his neck. “So, this is your teacher?” 

“In so many words.” Ignis appears behind Prompto, and offers his hand to Noctis. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Noctis, I presume?” 

“Correct.” Prompto can feel his body drawn to Ignis’, wanting to be closer to him than they are now. After spending the entire day together laying in each other’s arms, it feels strange to be so far away from him. “It’s nice to meet you, Ignis.” 

Luna loops her arm around Noctis’ arm, steering them all back over towards the front door. “Ravus is meeting us at the restaurant. He wanted to make sure that we would get a table, as they didn’t have open reservations for tonight.” She looks over her shoulder at Prompto, who is trying to keep his distance from Ignis but trying to make it look like he’s not acting weird. “I brought my car, but we can always leave it somewhere overnight and take a cab back if necessary.” 

“Or, I won’t drink.” Noctis unlocks the car for them. “It doesn’t matter to me. You should have fun.” 

Prompto shakes his head. “No, if we’re going to have fun tonight, then I think all of us should be able to enjoy some alcohol. We don’t have to worry about it right now, right?” He watches as Ignis goes around the car, and stands at the back passenger door. 

“Do priests drink, Ignis?” Luna asks, as they all get into the car together. “Or like, is there a rule that prohibits priests from drinking. You know, like that whole ‘no sex’ thing.” 

_This is it. This is how I die_. Prompto prays that his face doesn’t look as hot as it feels, as he struggles to get his seat belt to buckle properly. “There are no rules such as that when it comes to what priests can and cannot do.” Ignis reaches over, and helps him to get the seat belt to cooperate, the gentle touch of his fingers on Prompto’s helping to stop the paranoia from creeping into his mind. “I like to enjoy a glass of wine with dinner, and have been known to enjoy libations from time to time. Do I get drunk and say mass? Of course not. But in the comfort of the rectory? Yes.”

“All the priests I ever met were stuffy, and weren’t any fun at all.” Prompto gives Ignis a silent ‘thank you’ after he pulls his hands away as he listens to Luna continue her dialogue with him. “I always assumed that was part of your job. To not have fun.” 

“Luna…” Prompto had hoped that Luna wouldn’t start off like this to begin with. “How about you give Ignis a little bit of a chance first before you start making comments like that. He’s my friend, and I’m happy that he’s here with us tonight.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, Professor.” Luna looks back over her shoulder, as Noctis starts the car. “It is a little weird not seeing you in your priest clothes, though.” 

Ignis chuckles, and presents himself as if he has no cares in the world. Prompto wishes he could have the same confidence right at this moment, but the panic that he thought had disappeared is back tenfold, as reality begins to sink in that this is actually happening. “I was informed that it would make you feel more comfortable if I did not wear those types of clothes this evening.” 

“That’s because Prompto thinks it’ll help me. But really, I don’t think it matters. You’re always a priest, with or without the clothes.” She turns back around as they make their way down the street, and head onto the highway. 

“I think it’s nice that you’re here.” Noctis comments, keeping his eyes on the road. “It’s nice that Prompto has some new friends.” 

Sitting in the backseat with Ignis proves to be another test for Prompto, as they both sit behind  Noctis and Luna, leaving the middle seat open. But his knees are spread apart, as are Ignis’, and he can feel how close they are to one another. All it would take is one tiny shift, and his knee will be touching his. “You act as if you two are my only friends.” Prompto laughs, as he decides to do it, and feels another brief sense of relief as Ignis gently pushes his knee against his in return. “I have other friends, you know.” 

“No, you don’t. But neither do we.” Luna looks over her shoulder, and laughs. “There’s nothing wrong with that, right, babe?” She asks Noctis, who nods his head. “Ignis - has Prompto told you about the time we all went on a vacation together?” 

“I don’t believe he has.” Ignis shakes his head, Prompto groaning as he leans his head back against the backseat. His left hand drops to the side, resting it with his palm facing down on the open space between them. His breath hitches when he feels Ignis’ hand land on top of his, his stomach churning as he feels Ignis’ fingers slide between his. “Where did you all take a vacation together?” 

“We only went upstate, but let me tell you. I know you know he likes to go to mass, right?” Prompto keeps his eyes forward, afraid to look anywhere else because he doesn’t want to give away what he’s currently feeling right now. The tips of Ignis’ fingers lightly stroke the sides of his own fingers, as the conversation continues. “Well, when we got up there, he immediately went to the front desk to ask where the nearest Catholic church was. Turns out the owner was a devout Catholic, so he took Prompto with him to church that weekend.” 

“That man was nice.” Prompto huffs out, slowly turning his hand over to feel Ignis’ palm touch his. “And it’s not like I did something bad. I went to the amusement park with you. I didn’t skip out on having fun. I also went to church.” Fingers touch the center of his palm, making his stomach churn in a pleasant manner as he feels Ignis continue to stroke his palm. He turns his head slightly, biting the corner of his lip as he sees Ignis keep his eyes forward. Ignis returns his palm to be against his, Prompto mentally sighing with relief as the slight torture stops. 

“We had fun that weekend.” Noctis looks at him through the rearview mirror, his chest constricting as both he and Ignis freeze their movements. “That amusement park was a blast. Maybe we could all go there again over the Thanksgiving holiday. Might be nice. Ignis, would you be able to join us?” 

“I would have to see.” The breath he’d been holding is slowly released with a soft exhale. Ignis’ palm is no longer touching his, but the tips of his fingers are. They dance lightly over his palm, sending little waves of pleasure through his body at the teasing touch. “I was lucky enough that Father Bradham was alright with me taking this time off for the weekend. With the holiday so close to Advent, I might not be able to.” 

“If you can, great. You are invited.” Luna nods her head in agreement with Noctis. “We should be at the restaurant in about five minutes.” 

“Thanks, Noct.” Prompto pulls his hand away from Ignis’, his heart still racing from seconds ago. “Luna, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

“We only ate brunch today, so how do you think I feel?” She laughs, and pulls down the visor to check her makeup. “Did I tell you how handsome you look tonight, Prom? Those new workouts of yours are really helping you look good. I don’t think I’ve seen you looking this healthy in a long time.” 

Now he knows his blush is visible, but he can’t hide this one. “A-Ah, thanks. It’s a good workout regime I have. Finally found one that works, and doesn’t feel like it’s going to kill me.” 

“Do you work out, Ignis?” Luna asks, as Noctis pulls into a parking garage. “Like, what do you do all day when you’re not teaching, or saying mass?” 

The amicable laugh that leaves his lover’s throat brings a smile to Prompto’s face. “I do exercise, yes. I like to go run around campus. I don’t have a lot of downtime, but I make sure to schedule enough time to get some physical exercise done. It’s good for one’s health to keep their body in tip top shape.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

Prompto closes his eyes, as the car rolls to a stop. “I have a feeling you will be asking those all night.” Ignis teases, and nods his head. “Please, ask as many questions as you’d like. I will do my best to answer them.” 

“Is it weird to be friends with Prompto, when you’re his teacher and his priest?” 

“Luna!” He groans, and unbuckles his seat belt. “Why does it matter?” 

“I’m just curious!” 

Ignis shakes his head. “No, I don’t find it weird at all. I think that what Prompto and I share together outside of school is a friendship not unlike the one you two share together.” 

“So, are you saying that Prompto is your best friend? Do you not have any friends either, Ignis?” 

His heart hammers hard in his chest, as he begins to feel like he’s moving through a lucid dream. He can’t actively participate in this conversation, and it’s starting to feel more and more surreal the more Luna asks these personal questions. “Being a priest, I am not afforded a lot of time to make many friends. Yes, I have a few, some that are far away - and some that are close, like Prompto. Is he my best friend? I believe that he already has a best friend, so therefore I cannot claim that stake on him.” 

“Well, Noctis is also my best friend.” Luna shrugs her shoulders, as they all get out of the car together. “There’s nothing wrong with having multiple best friends.” 

“Yes, but you and Mr. Caelum are in a relationship, so it would make sense that the two of you share a camaraderie that cannot be replicated by another person.” 

Noctis snorts. “Please, don’t call me that. Noctis is fine.” 

“I was being polite.” Ignis nods his head. 

“Is it hot? It feels hot.” Prompto’s fingers go to the tie around his throat, as he feels like he’s dying to take a deep breath. All of this talk about being someone’s best friend, and insinuating that lovers should be best friends too is making him have a minor meltdown. This conversation is too much for him to handle at the moment. “I thought it wasn’t going to be warm tonight.” 

“Prompto, are you mad? It’s cold.” Luna laughs, and loops her arm around his. “Come on. The restaurant is over there.” She pulls him away from Ignis and Noctis and speaks in a soft voice for only Prompto to hear. “Hey, I’m not being rude, am I? You’re not mad at me, right?” 

He wants to cry. He can’t tell her why he’s acting like this without giving something away, and is slowly nearing the end of his rope. But he smiles, and shakes his head. “No, you’re not being rude. I know you have a lot of questions. I should have prepared myself better.” Prompto gives his best friend a weak smile, still feeling a little dazed by the conversation that he’d just listened to. If his thoughts were correct, then that means that Ignis is as close to him as a best friend would be, as his relationship with Ignis is very similar to what Luna and Noctis have together. _This is love_. “I’m sure Iggy doesn’t mind all the questions.” 

“Iggy??” Luna looks up at him, the two of them eye level this evening thanks to her wearing high heels. “You call him Iggy?” 

“Yeah.” Prompto tries not to falter too much as they keep walking towards the door. Again, that strange sensation of being in a lucid dream starts to come over him. “I also call him Father Scientia, and Ignis.” 

“Why not call him Father Ignis?” 

It’s a good question, albeit it a little strange to hear coming from his best friend. “It doesn’t feel right to call him that.” 

“Ah, okay.” Luna nods her head. “Well, Iggy is a cute name. I gotta say, it’s a trip to see him in something other than his priest clothes.” 

“Thanks, I think. And right? It’s like he’s a normal person.” Teasing her, he ducks before she can punch him playfully. Prompto opens the door for her, then keeps it open as he watches Noctis follow her in, with Ignis following behind him. “Are you okay?” He asks, taking a moment to talk to him in private. 

“I think so.” Ignis nods his head, dropping his voice. “Are you, love?” 

“I’m managing.” 

“I’m know. Me too.” 

They share a smile, and then Prompto follows him into the restaurant. It’s busy for a Saturday night, the crowds from the theater here to enjoy a meal before the show starts, as well as other folks wanting to enjoy a night out on the town. He can feel people looking at him, but he knows it’s because they are dressed a lot nicer than most people visiting the restaurant. Prompto keeps his head held high, and walks over to where Luna is standing. 

“Did Ravus get us a table?” He asks, as he sees her texting. “Are you talking to him right now?” 

“I am. He says they’re towards the back by a large booth.” 

“I mean, your brother is pretty easy to pick out.” He laughs, and looks across the restaurant. “I see him.” He holds up his hand to wave. “Come on, let’s go and sit down?” 

“I’m behind you.” Luna replies, as Prompto begins to make his way through the crowded restaurant. 

He gets to the table first, and sees a beautiful woman sitting next to Ravus. Shoulder length silver hair pulled back in a ponytail, bangs framing her angular face, and stunning black dress on her body, complimenting the man sitting next to her in a black suit. “Hi, Ravus.” He holds his hand up. “Sorry we’re a little late. Traffic wasn’t that great.” 

“It’s not a problem. Happy birthday, Prompto.” Ravus stands up, as Luna, Noctis and Ignis arrive at the table behind him. “Luna, you’re looking lovely this evening.” 

“Thanks, Ravus.” 

“Specs??” 

The woman sitting at the table stands up, Prompto following her eyes as she looks at Ignis. _Specs? Who’s that?_  He’s about to say something, when he sees Ignis’ face light up. “What a nice surprise this is.” Ignis walks around the table, and embraces the woman, Prompto trying not to die from shock. “Aranea, what on earth are you doing in Insomnia?” 

“I could say the same thing to you!” The woman, Aranea, comments with a big smile on her face. “Ravus, you didn’t tell me that your sister was bringing someone else!” 

Stilling trying to piece things together, Prompto stares blankly at the way the two are familiar with one another, feeling something like lead curling in his stomach as he sees how happy Ignis is. “It’s my fault, Aranea.” Luna speaks up before Ravus can start to defend himself. “I didn’t tell him specifics - I just said that Prompto was bringing a friend from school, and he happened to be our professor.” 

“So, you became a professor, huh?” Aranea smiles, and gives Ignis another hug. “Damn, it’s good to see you, Specs.” 

Someone touches his shoulder, Prompto almost letting out a startled yelp when he sees it’s Noctis standing next to him. “You want some water, Prompto?” 

“N-No, I’m okay.” He shakes his head, snapping back into the present. “Should we sit down?” He asks, hoping his voice doesn’t waver as bad as he thinks it does. 

Ignis pulls away from Aranea, and goes to stand beside Prompto. “Aranea and I went to college together.” He informs the table, as they all get situated in their seats. “Before I went to seminary.” He reaches over to shake Ravus’ hand. “Please, feel free to call me Ignis. You don’t have to call me Specs.” 

“Right. He always talked about how he was going to become Cardinal one day, and I told him he had to become a priest first.” Aranea laughs, then reaches over to put her hand on top of Ravus’ arm. “Sweetie, did you want to give Prompto his gift now, or later?” 

As if this night couldn’t get any stranger, he watches as Ravus holds up a bag for him. “I understand that this birthday is a special one.” He hands the bag over to Prompto, who rests it in his lap. “Might I suggest that you sip this, and don’t shoot this.” 

“Oh, wow.” He pulls a bottle of cognac from the bag, impressed by how fancy the bottle looks. “Thanks, Ravus. You didn’t have to get me something.” 

“Yeah, Ravus. You really didn’t.” Luna throws a glare at her brother. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to buy him a gift? You didn’t have to do that.” 

“He’s twenty-one, Lunafreya. Of course I’m going to buy him something.” 

Prompto puts the bottle back into the bag, and sets it between his and Ignis’ chairs. “I think the last birthday you gave me something was for my eighteenth.” 

“See? Another important birthday.” Ravus defends himself. “Noct - would you please explain to my sister why I did what I did?” 

Noctis shrugs his shoulders, picking up his water glass to take a sip. “He wants Prompto to know he cares. Let him.” 

“I didn’t say he couldn’t!” Luna defends herself. 

“Are you alright?” Ignis whispers near his ear, as he bends over to make sure the bottle doesn’t fall over. “I’m sorry - was my behavior bad?” 

“N-No, it’s fine. We’ll talk later.” He whispers back, blinking away tears that seem to manifest out of nowhere. It isn’t fair for him to assume something, when he knows in his mind that Ignis isn’t the type of person to lie to him. How was he supposed to know that an old friend from college was going to be there?  He didn’t, and Prompto has to remember that. But he can’t help but replay the moment Ignis had seen Aranea over and over in his mind, the empty feeling in his stomach increasing with each replay. 

Sitting back up, he sees that a waiter has arrived at their table, and listens to Ravus order two bottles of wine for the table, Prompto wanting to protest at the extravagance, but then remembers there are six of them, and two bottles seems to be a good amount for the table at two glasses each. They order appetizers for the table, then ask the waiter to come back for their dinner orders, wine now being poured by the waiter into each of their glasses. 

“When’s the last time you saw each other?” Luna asks, as the conversation turns back to Aranea and Ignis. “You two weren’t…” 

“What? No.” Ignis almost chokes on his wine, Prompto feeling a little better at the comment, silently thanking Luna for bringing it up when he knows he could never ask. Not in the present company. “No, Aranea and I were good friends. That’s all.” 

“We also went to college a thousand miles away from here. You teach at St. Lucis?” Aranea asks, as the last glass of wine is poured. 

“I do.” 

“Hold that thought?” Luna asks, as the table quiets down. “I’d like to propose a toast. To the birthday boy - Prompto. It isn’t every year you get to celebrate your birthday twice.” 

“We did this last year.” Noctis reminds her. 

“Shush!” His best friend shakes her head. “Alright, fine. It isn’t every year you turn twenty-one. Happy birthday, Prompto!” 

He raises his glass up, and takes a tiny sip, smiling politely as everyone wishes him a happy birthday before taking a sip of their own drink. Something warm touches his knee under the table, the tears coming back as he feels Ignis’ hand trying to help alleviate any worry he might be feeling at the moment. But as he listens to Aranea and Ignis talk more, he can’t help but feel like he’s on the outside, when he should be actively participating in the conversation too. 

Scooting back, he excuses himself from the table and makes his way to the restroom, needing a few moments alone to get his emotions under control. He locks himself in the last stall, and leans against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. _Dear God - this isn’t what I meant when I had asked for tonight to go well. I don’t know who this woman is, and I don’t know what these thoughts in my head are about. Why does my chest hurt right now? Why do I feel like I’m not here right now? Please, I need your guidance. I don’t know what to do_.

The door to the restroom opens with a soft squeak. “Prompto?” Ignis’ voice carries through the quiet room. “Prompto, are you in here?” 

“I am.” He calls out, and soon sees a pair of shoes in front of his stall. “I just needed a few minutes alone.” 

“May I come in?” Ignis asks, the feet coming closer to the stall. “Please?” 

“I don’t know.” He whispers, the tears that have been threatening to fall for the past half hour finally making their appearance as they travel down his cheeks. “I’m really confused right now, Iggy.” 

“Please. Let me in?” 

His hand reaches for the lock, and pulls on it, allowing Ignis to enter the stall with him. “I don’t know why I’m feeling this way right now.” He whispers, as he watches Ignis lock the stall. “But I don’t feel good. My stomach hurts. My chest hurts.” 

“You’re jealous.” Ignis stands in front of him, a thoughtful look on his face. “But I’m not sure I understand why.” 

“Why??” He tries to control his voice, knowing that they have limited time at the moment. He has to make this quick, because at any minute Noctis and or Ravus could decide to come and check up on them, and he doesn’t want that to happen. He doesn’t know how Ignis slipped away himself to come in here, as he for sure thought that Luna would send Noctis to check up on him. “You hug a complete stranger - okay, I know she’s not now, but still. This woman and you were friends back at college. I’m sorry, but I think the confusion I’m feeling right now is warranted.” 

“But why are you jealous? You know that I’m not attracted to her. You know that my heart belongs to to you.” Ignis whispers, his hands coming to rest on his face. The touch of his thumbs wiping away the tears cause more to fall from the corners of his eyes. And yet, Prompto turns into the touch because it feels good to have Ignis comforting him. “I’m sorry I reacted before having a chance to explain. But I haven’t seen her in years, Prompto. Years.” 

Prompto nods his head, sniffling a little. “I get it. It’s like if Luna and I didn’t see each other for a long time, and then were reunited unexpectedly.” 

“Well, Aranea isn’t my best friend, but she is a good friend.” Ignis strokes his cheeks a little more. “Would you like to know something before we go back out there?” He nods his head, still sniffling a little as he tries to calm himself down more. “That feeling you have here?” Ignis touches his chest. “That’s what I felt that day I ran away from you - the day I heard you talking about going on a date with a girl.” 

Knowing that Ignis has felt this strange sensation in his gut makes him feel mildly better. “Why are we even doing this?” He whispers. “I’d rather be back at my parent’s house right now, spending more time alone with you. I hate this.” 

“No, you don’t.” Ignis pulls both hands away from his face. “You’re going to have a great time tonight. Come on, let’s go wash up and then we’ll go back to the table, and act like nothing out of the ordinary happened.” 

He nods his head, but before the door opens, he rises up to the balls of his feet and presses a quick kiss to Ignis’ lips. “Thank you for coming in here to make sure I was okay, even if it was your fault.” He teases, feeling a little more like himself as he walks out of the stall and heads to where the sinks are. 

“Trust me, it took a little finesse. Luna really wanted Noctis to come in here and find you.” Ignis stands behind him, as he washes off his face to take away any evidence he’d been crying. “Noctis told me to go.” 

“I kinda figured it would have been him, so it was a nice surprise to hear your voice, but not. If that makes sense.” Prompto wipes his face off with a paper towel, and throws it into the bin. 

“It makes perfect sense, and again, I’m sorry.” The sincerity he hears in his lover’s voice lets Prompto know that he’s telling the truth. “And I’m going to apologize for anything that might happen during dinner with her in advance, as we have a lot of history.” 

He looks at Ignis through the reflection of the mirror, and says the one thing he knew. “I know Luna asked, but I need to hear it again. Did you date her?” 

“No.” 

“Does she know you’re….?” He gestures between the two of them. 

“She had her suspicions, which I never said yes or no to while we were at school together.” 

Prompto takes a deep breath, and nods his head. “I appreciate your honesty. I’ll try and remember these things if something else makes me feel awful.” 

He doesn’t say anything else, as they head out of the bathroom together. Pulling his chair back out, he sees their appetizers have arrived, but no one has touched them. “You guys, you could have started eating without us.” He says, as he puts his napkin back onto his lap. “Sorry for taking a few minutes.” 

“It’s okay.” Luna looks at him, and smiles. “They literally just brought them out to us. You can see the steam, see?” She points to the spinach artichoke dip that sits in the middle of the table. “You didn’t miss much.” 

“Would it be alright if Ignis says a blessing before we eat?” Prompto asks, hoping it doesn’t inconvenience his friends. He sees them nod their head, then turns to look at Ignis. “Would that be alright?” 

“I would be honored.” Ignis flashes him a smile, a smile he remembers seeing earlier in the day as they were laying on the couch together, taking away the small hit of anxiety that seems to be lingering inside of his mind. “Let us pray.” Prompto bows his head, and hopes that the rest of the table is showing Ignis the same respect, but if they’re not, that’s not on his conscience. “Dear Lord, thank You for these gifts we’re about to receive. Thank You for bringing such kind people into our lives, and giving us a reason to be together to celebrate Prompto’s birth. We ask that you give us Your Blessing. In Your name we pray. Amen.” 

He makes the sign of the cross, saying a soft ‘Amen’, then lifts his head to look around the table. “What did we miss?” He asks, picking up his glass of wine to take a sip. 

“We were discussing what it’s like to be in class with Specs.” Aranea reaches over to spoon some of the dip onto her bread plate, Prompto reaching for one of the southwestern egg rolls they had ordered. “Because from what I remember, Specs was quite the orator.” 

“He is.” Prompto nods his head, feeling marginally more comfortable with the flow of this conversation. “He teaches our class like it’s a story, and makes it very easy to retain information.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Luna interjects, which makes everyone laugh around the table. 

He takes another bite of his eggroll. “He’s the same way at church, though. The sermons he gives are very inspiring. I’m fairly certain that everyone that attends mass at St. Lucis gets excited when they see that he’ll be leading mass.” 

“You are too kind, Prompto.” Ignis replies in a humble voice. 

“How interesting.” Ravus picks up a chip, and uses the dip on Aranea’s plate. “Do you teach a lot of classes, Ignis?” 

Picking up his glass of wine, Prompto looks at Ignis as he talks. “I do. I have three classes on Monday and Wednesday, then I teach a class on Tuesday afternoons. It’s a lot of work, but it’s what I love to do.” 

“So, being a priest isn’t your first love?” Noctis asks, looking across the table. “Sorry, I’m not religious. If I’m being rude, please let me know.” 

Something warm returns to his thigh under the table, Prompto bringing his glass up to his lips with his right hand, and sneaks his left hand underneath the table to rest it on top of Ignis’. “My first love will always be to God. But through my love for Him, He’s brought the gift to teach. And I think that I am a fair teacher.” The fingers on top of his give a gentle push, Prompto taking to heart the words his lover is saying. 

“I’ve never had a problem in your class.” Luna comments, as she reaches for some of the dip. 

“That in and of itself is a miracle.” Ravus responds, Prompto laughing at the way the two look at one another. “I’m sure Ignis has had to control rolling his eyes by the questions you ask in his classroom.” 

“No, as a matter of fact, Luna has always been an exemplary student.” Ignis gives his hand another squeeze before pulling his hand away. “Both her and Prompto do well in my class.” 

“Well, good.” Ravus nods his head in approval. 

“Does that answer your question, Noctis?” Ignis asks, looking over at him. “Or was there more that you would like to know?” 

“No, I think you answered all of my questions.” Noctis shakes his head, as the last appetizer is eaten. “For now, at least.”

Prompto laughs, feeling better about how the evening is going. “Ravus - how did you meet Aranea?” He asks, hoping it’s alright to address Luna’s brother in such a manner. “Or, Aranea, you can be the one to tell us?” He looks over at her. 

“Aranea moved here a few months ago for a new job, and we met each other through a dating app.” Ravus picks up the wine bottle, and begins to pour more wine into everyone’s glass. “She said she liked my pick up line to her.” 

“Oh?” He looks over at Aranea. “What did he say?” 

She looks at Ignis first before responding. “Please take no offense to this, Specs.” 

“Trust me, whatever you’re about to say I will equate it to you being you, Aranea.” Ignis laughs, the sound pleasing to Prompto’s ears. 

Leaning towards them, Prompto finds himself following her lead and leans forward as well. “He told me that I could step all over him in my heels if I wanted to. Said he would love to feel my heels on his-” 

“Don’t!” Luna shakes her head, covering her ears as both Noctis and Ravus laugh at her reaction. 

Prompto can only stare in shock, as he’s surprised that someone like Ravus would be into something of that kind of nature. “Of course I said I’d love to, and here we are.” Aranea leans over, and kisses Ravus on the lips. “Isn’t that right, dear?” 

“It has been a wild three months, but I’m glad she’s in my life.” 

The waiter brings their dinners out a few moments later, everyone enjoying another glass of wine together as they eat. The conversation stays topical to current events, Prompto feeling more at ease, even as he sees Ignis and Aranea having their own conversation. It doesn’t bother him like it did before leaving the table earlier, the talk in the bathroom helping him to recognize that there is no threat to him right now. 

“Are you having fun so far?” Luna asks him, drawing him out of his thoughts. “Professor Scientia is a lot more fun to hang out with than I thought he would be.” 

He smiles, happy to hear that Luna seems to be enjoying his lover’s presence. “I’m having a good time, yes. I feel bad that they’re not coming with us to the show. I’m sure Iggy would love to talk to Aranea more.” 

“Ravus already told me that they have tickets to something else across town.” Luna sighs, and looks over at her brother. “He’s not being so bad this year, is he?” 

“He’s really not.” Prompto agrees. Usually they bicker with one another, and Prompto has to fend for himself, as Noctis isn’t really a chatterbox himself. “Maybe Aranea is good for him.” 

“You should find someone like her.” His best friend sets her napkin down, her plate clean. 

Prompto gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “Maybe. She’s nice, but I’m not into the intimidating type at all.” 

“No, you’re too nice for someone like that.” Noctis agrees, joining their conversation. “Nothing wrong with that, Prompto. And we’ve talked about this Luna. Let him do his own thing.” 

“Thank you, Noctis.” 

“What is there nothing wrong about?” Ignis enters their conversation with a curious look in his eyes. “What did I miss?” 

He laughs, and shakes his head. “Nothing, Iggy. Luna was saying how I should find myself someone like Aranea, but then I said I wouldn’t do well with the intimidating type.” 

“Nonsense, shortcake.” Aranea swirls the wine in her glass. “You could get anyone you want with those pretty violet eyes of yours. Aren’t his eyes beautiful, Specs?” 

“They are very unique.” Ignis doesn’t confirm, nor does he deny how he feels about his eyes. But after their conversation the night before, he knows that Ignis loves the color of his eyes, just as he loves the green color of his. “How are we doing on time? Will we have time to enjoy some dessert before heading to the show?” 

The switch in conversation is as natural as anything Prompto has heard in his life. He is always impressed by how Ignis can do that without missing a beat, and with no one questioning him why the change of subject. Truth be told, he’s envious of Ignis, and the way he handles whatever is thrown at him. “It’s almost seven thirty.” Prompto looks at his watch, both of his sleeves coming up as he looks at the time. 

“Whoa! Nice bracelet!” Luna exclaims, grabbing onto his right arm to take a look at the leather cuff that Ignis had helped him put on before Luna and Noctis had shown up at the house. “When did you get this?” 

“Ah, yesterday.” He lies, a nervous laugh leaving his throat. “Do you like it? We stopped by the mall on the way into town, and I saw it at one of the stores we walked by.” 

“It’s super nice. And it looks good on you.” His best friend admires the cuff that Ignis had given to him. “Good choice.” She smiles, and nods her head. 

“Thank you.” Prompto returns her smile, setting his napkin down on the table. “Since we don’t have time to get dessert now, maybe we can get some before heading to the club after the show?” 

“That sounds good.” 

Ravus clears his throat. “I’ve already taken care of the check, so we’re free to leave whenever you wish.” 

“Ravus!” Luna exclaims, shaking her head. “I was going to pay tonight.” 

“You allowed me to bring Aranea tonight, and it seems that was a gift itself, as she was able to connect with an old friend.” 

“Yes, thank you for letting me crash your birthday dinner.” Aranea smiles. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” Prompto smiles, total truth in his words. 

The six of them stand up, and start to make their way through the restaurant, heading back outside where the cold autumn night sends a shiver up Prompto’s spine. They huddle near one another outside as they say their goodbyes to Ravus and Aranea. 

“Specs, I’m going to come find you. I’m so happy to know you’re so close!” Aranea hugs Ignis tight, Prompto holding the bag with a bottle of cognac in his hand. That pain returns to his gut, but he tries to tell himself that there’s no reason for it, because he knows logically there isn’t. But that feeling doesn’t go away. 

“My days off are Thursdays, so feel free to come by the church at St. Lucis any time.” Ignis hugs her, then gives her a kiss on her cheek. “It was really good seeing you tonight. Ravus - it was a pleasure meeting you.” 

“Likewise, Ignis.” Ravus nods his head, and smiles. “You four have fun tonight. Luna, if you go out after the show, please - call a cab. Do not be stupid tonight.” 

“I won’t.” She sticks her tongue out at her brother. “Thanks for thinking I would.” 

“We Fleurets think we’re indestructible.” Ravus tips his head towards them. “Good night!” He and Aranea walk away, leaving the four of them standing around. 

“Should we head to the theater?” Prompto asks, as he tries to get rid of the monster that’s started to gnaw its way back into his mind as Aaranea’s perfume lingers around, no doubt stuck to Ignis’ clothes after their goodbye hug. _He’s not supposed to smell like that_.

Luna nods her head, and grabs onto Noctis’ arm. “It’s just around the block.” The two begin walking, leaving Prompto to walk with Ignis behind them. 

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks, as they keep their distance from one another, even though the ache is there to reach for his hand. “Did you feel better after our talk?” 

“I did, and then it came back as you were saying goodbye to her.” He admits, knowing that it is better to be honest than holding onto these negative thoughts. “But, we can talk about it later?” 

“We will.” Ignis nods as they catch up to both Luna and Noctis, the four arriving at the theater for their show. 

They find their seats, Prompto sitting with Luna to his left, and Ignis to his right. As soon as the lights go down, he casually puts his hand next to Ignis’ thigh on his chair, and feels him put his hand on top of his. He turns his hand over, just as he had done in the car, and feels Ignis’ palm touch his, happiness flowing through him as they hold each other’s hand out of sight. Prompto tries to watch the show, but all he can think about is how Ignis’ hand feels on his, how he craves the small touches of Ignis’ thumb against the back of his hand. How the tips of his fingers feel on the back of his hand, and how he knows what they’ll feel like doing the same thing on other parts of his body. 

At intermission, Prompto stands around with Ignis in the lobby as both Luna and Noctis go to the restroom. “Are you enjoying the show, Prompto?” Ignis asks, as they stay close to one another, but not as close as they might if they were alone right now. 

“I am.” He nods his head. “The first act flew by so fast!” 

“It really did.” 

He starts to ask him what his favorite part is when someone comes up to them. “Excuse me, but are you Father Scientia?” A little girl asks, who looks up at Ignis. 

“Why, hello Miss Agnes.” Prompto watches as Ignis gets down to be at her level. “Are your mother and father here?” 

“I’m so sorry, Father!” Presumably the girl’s mother makes her way over to the three of them. “She took off running towards you.”  

“It’s okay.” He smiles, and gives the girl a quiet blessing. “I’m happy to see you are enjoying yourself! You look very beautiful.” 

“Thank you so much, Father!” She throws his arms around his neck, and hugs him. “I didn’t know priests liked to go to musicals too!” 

He laughs, and returns the child’s hug. “Priests like many things, Miss Agnes. We also like movies, and going out to dinner.” 

The look of shock on the girl’s face has all the adults laughing. “Thank you so much, Father. Will we be seeing you at mass tomorrow?” The girl’s mother asks, holding onto her daughter’s hand. 

“You will. I will be saying the ten thirty mass, and the evening mass at five.” Ignis smiles, and gives the girl’s mom a blessing as well. “Say hello to your husband for me.” 

“I will. Enjoy your evening!” She waves, holding onto her daughter’s hand with the other. 

Prompto feels his heart is about to burst out of his chest. “You’re very good at what you do, Father. Your congregation loves you.” He says it without thinking, stuck in the mentality of seeing him as the man of the cloth, rather than the man who, for intents and purposes, he’s on a date with this evening. And how wrong that should be, but in his mind, it isn’t. And that’s because of how Ignis treats their relationship, and what they do together, and how he’s made him see that what they have together is good. “That was so nice to see outside of St. Lucis. It’s incredible to witness, Father.” 

“I’m sorry - I didn’t think anyone from our parish would be here tonight.” He can see the blush on Ignis’ cheeks.  

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Prompto smiles, and sees both Luna and Noctis walking back towards them just as the lights begin to flicker. “Right on time! Shall we go back to our seats?” 

“Okay.” Luna nods her head, and walks with her arm around Prompto as they go and sit back down in the theater. 

The second half of the show, Prompto become a little more bold with where he puts his hand on Ignis’ body. At first he lets it rest on top of his thigh, but then slowly begins to inch it a little higher. He can hear his breathing change every time he moves it up a little more, but instead of giving him the satisfaction of the touch that he knows Ignis wants, he lets his hand slide back down towards his knee. During one of the numbers, it seems Ignis’ patience wears out, and picks up his hand and puts it firmly against his crotch. Prompto can feel how hard he is, shifting a little in his seat as his own arousal grows. 

He takes his hand away, and locks his fingers with Ignis’, putting their hands down on Ignis’ chair. Prompto turns to look at Luna, and sees her watching the show with rapt attention. He’s about to turn his head back to the stage when he sees Noctis looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Thinking nothing of it, he smiles at him and then looks back up at the stage, his fingers holding tight to Ignis’ hand. 

At the end of the show, they wait for the theater to clear out before making their way outside. “Are we going to the bar now?” Luna asks, as the four of them stand outside. “Please say yes. Please. Even for just one or two drinks.”  

Prompto looks up at Ignis. “Are you okay with that, Iggy?” 

“I’m perfectly fine with that, Prompto.” Ignis nods his head, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Where did you say this bar is, Luna?” 

“There’s one just down the block, back near where we ate dinner. It shouldn’t be too crowded there right now. Hopefully. I’m thirsty.” She laughs, and starts to walk back towards where they’d come from. 

As they start to walk, Noctis looks over at them. “That’s a nice phone, Ignis.” 

“This old thing?” Ignis holds it up, chuckling. “Thanks. I need a new one, though.” 

“Noct! Hurry up! I’m freezing!” Luna calls out from ahead of them. 

“Sometimes old phones are more reliable than new ones. They need less of a charge.” Noctis shrugs, and moves to catch up to where Luna is, putting his arm around her to keep her warm. 

Prompto stops walking as the world seems to swim around him. At first he had thought it was strange for Noctis to make that comment, but then it hits him like a bolt of lightning. A flashback to his bedroom, the day that Luna and come to surprise him after not seeing Ignis for days. “ _Don’t worry - I don’t think she saw_.”

“Oh, no.” 


	25. The Ties That Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! Here's today's update! :) On a side note, today is my 9 year wedding anniversary with my husband. :D Word of warning - there are some feels in this chapter. :) Please enjoy the update!

 

* * *

Prompto stands still as he tries not to lose it completely. He sees Ignis starting to walk with both Noctis and Luna, expecting him to be behind them, but his feet won’t move. He’s glued to his spot on the sidewalk, going over and over in his head what had just happened. _Oh, God. Oh, no. Please, no_. He stares up at the cloudy night sky saying another prayer, hoping that what he thinks isn’t true. 

“Prompto?” He blinks a few times, and sees Ignis is standing in front of him, a worried look on his face. “What’s wrong? Are you alright? I thought you were behind me.” 

“I-I-Iggy…” 

“Breathe, love.” Ignis steps to be close to him, dropping his voice. “What’s wrong? This isn’t about Aranea, is it?” 

Shaking his head, he stares up at him, trying to get the words out, but every single time he tries, he winds up stuttering too much to make it intelligible. Prompto stares up at him, and in a rush he says, “He knows.” 

“What?” His lover blinks a few times. “Who knows? Is there something someone should know?” 

“Hey!” Luna calls out to them. “Are you guys okay? Why are you so far away??” 

Prompto lets out a mildly hysterical laugh, and looks over Ignis’ shoulder at his best friend and her lover. “I’m fine! I just tripped over my own foot. Sorry!” He stares up at Ignis, who still has a quizzical look on his face. He shakes his head, knowing that Ignis wants to talk to him, and he wants to talk, but with the state of shock he is still in, he can’t get it out. 

They walk together over to where Noctis and Luna are standing, waiting to get into the venue. He avoids looking at Noctis, terrified that he’s being judged by him right now. _Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe he doesn’t know anything. Maybe I’m overreacting. Yes, that has to be it. Get a grip on yourself. You aren’t doing anything wrong. Morally, maybe. But you’re not doing something against the law_. As they walk into the club, Prompto gets little relief, the bar seemingly busy for a Saturday night. 

But with Luna’s grace, they find a spot easily at the bar, Prompto not at all sure what the hell to order. “Say, Father!” Luna asks, as she leans over to talk to Ignis. “Is this okay? For you to be out at a place like this? All these sinners around?” 

“What these people choose to do with their lives is no business of mine.” Ignis laughs, paying for the first round of drinks. “The only souls that I care about are mine, and my friends.” 

“But what if we don’t believe in souls?” Luna asks, raising up her glass. “Maybe that’s why we don’t buy into religion.” 

“God gave us all free will.” Prompto interjects, his hand trembling as he spills a little of his drink onto the back of his hand. “And Luna, I thought we went over this already. He said he could do this kind of stuff. Quit bringing it up.” 

“Wow! Why are you so pissy right now?” She shoots him a look, then turns to look back at Ignis. “Is he like this with you, _Ignis_?” She says his name with emphasis, throwing another look at Prompto. 

The confusion is clear on his lover’s face at the comment. And he himself doesn’t know why Luna is deciding to call him out like this. “I’m not quite sure what you mean.” Ignis shakes his head. 

“I’m sorry!” He interjects, not wanting to confuse Ignis any further. Prompto doesn’t want to fight with her right now. Not under these circumstances. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just - I’m a little anxious right now. There’s a lot of people here.” 

“Do you want to leave?” Luna asks, the expression on her face no longer one of anger, but of sadness. “Come on, Prom! We said we were going to celebrate your birthday! One drink!” 

He nods his head, still not looking at Noctis. “One drink!” 

After they finish their drinks, Luna decides to order another round for the four of them, and then grabs Ignis by the arm, and leads him away. Prompto should be happy that Luna finally seems to be warming up to Ignis, but he really wishes it wasn’t right now, as he’s now stuck standing at the bar with Noctis, and he doesn’t know what to say to him. 

“Hey, um….can I ask you a question?” Prompto finally gets the nerve up, as he turns towards Noctis, who looks like he’s bored out of his mind. 

His best friend’s lover turns towards him, and nods his head. “What’s up? You feelin’ okay?” 

“Not really.” He winces, as he takes another sip of his alcohol. He has no idea what he’s drinking - Luna had ordered them all cocktails. At least it tastes good. “Why did you say something about Ignis’ phone outside?” 

“Oh, that.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders. “I just thought it was cool.” 

Prompto starts to breathe a little easier at the comment, realizing that maybe he had been right - he’d misread the conversation. “Ah, okay. Cool.” 

“Listen, if you’re worried I’m going to tell Luna about you and the priest, I’m not. It’s none of my business.” 

Any semblance of sanity disappears as Prompto puts his hand on the bar to steady himself. “I’m sorry??” He asks, trying not to cry as he sees Noctis sip his drink. “W-What do you mean by that? There’s nothing going on between the two of us!” Even as he says the lie, it makes him feel ill. It’s one thing to lie about their relationship, but to deny it in such a way makes him feel like he’s embarrassed by it, when that isn’t the case. No, he feels sick because he knows that they’re doing something they should not be doing. But he _likes_  doing it. 

“I saw you two holding hands at the show.” Noctis shrugs his shoulders. “Are you two like a thing, or something?” 

He tries not to pass out as he hears Noctis ask him without any sort of bravado. “He’s my teacher, and a priest.” 

“So?” Prompto watches him take another sip of his drink, as he looks out at the dance floor where Luna is trying to get Ignis to dance. “He won’t be your teacher in a few months. And students date teachers all the time.” 

“Okay, but you’re missing the point.” Prompto shakes his head. “He’s a priest. He can’t be with someone like that.” 

“Sure seems like he’s in love with you.” Noctis yawns a little, and leans back against the bar. “He’s been real attentive to you all night. Have you not noticed it? I mean, you guys were holding hands at the show, weren’t you? Cuz I swear I thought I saw that.” Noctis scratches the back of his neck. 

Trying to think up some horribly lame excuse, Prompto spits out the first thing that comes to his mind. “I don’t do very well in crowds, and he was helping me remain calm.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes.” Prompto nods his head, as he drinks more of his drink. “That’s why you saw me holding his hand. He was helping me calm down. That’s it. Nothing more.” 

Their conversation ends abruptly as Luna bounces over to them, throwing herself onto Noctis. “You guuuys! You should come out to the dance floor with us! Ignis seems to be having fun!” 

He turns and looks at the dance floor, and Ignis looks like he’s trying to have fun, but is failing miserably at it. No one is dancing with him, but it doesn’t seem to bother him. Again, Prompto wishes he had that bravado, but he’s too shy to let go like that. “I’ll go and dance with him.” He looks at Luna, and tries to smile at her. “Come find us soon?” 

“You better not leave! “Luna teases him, as laughter leaves her throat. “You need another drink?” 

“No, I’m good!” Prompto gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before setting his empty glass down. He sees Noctis looking at his girlfriend, with her looking back at him in return, the two becoming lost in their own little world. 

Twisting his way through the groups of people standing around, he sees Ignis on the dance floor, looking sorely out of place under the neon lights. He approaches him, and taps him on the shoulder, not wanting to startle him. As he turns around to look at him, he sees the look on his face that Noctis had just commented on. It’s a look that makes his heart beat faster in his chest, his breath quickens, and his stomach feels like there’s a million butterflies in it, fluttering around to make him feel slightly weak in the knees. _I love him_. 

“My love.” Ignis smiles, and starts to lower his head towards him, but Prompto shakes his head fast, Ignis stopping his movements. “I’m sorry. I…” 

He shakes his head, and starts to dance to the beat, feeling super awkward. “I know. I wanted you to kiss me, but you know we can’t.” 

“I know. But we’re leaving soon, aren’t we?” 

Prompto nods his head. “The sooner the better.” 

“What happened outside?” Ignis asks, as another song comes on, another fast tune playing. “Are you feeling okay?” 

A startled laugh leaves his throat, as he shakes his head no. “Not in the slightest.” 

“What’s wrong?” Ignis stops moving, and pulls him off the dance floor. “Talk to me, Prompto. What’s going on?” 

With a shaky breath, he looks up into his lover’s eyes. “I think Noctis knows about us.” 

“What?” The sharp intake of breath, and the look of shock on Ignis’ face makes the butterflies that had been fluttering around turn to stone, as his stomach plummets towards the ground. “Why would you say something like that? We’ve been careful.” 

“You almost just kissed me!” Prompto cries, trying to keep a calm demeanor but fails miserably at it. “He saw us holding hands in the theater. I told him it was because you were helping me to remain calm.” 

“Which is true.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

“It is, though.” 

“Yes, it was helping me to remain calm, because all I keep thinking about is being back in bed with you.” Prompto drops his voice, not wanting anyone to hear their private conversation. “He made a comment about how you keep looking at me like a person who is in love with someone looks at them.” 

Ignis’ head drops forward, his eyes closing. “I thought I was handling myself better than that. Prompto - I’m sorry.” 

“Have you been looking at me like that?” Prompto asks, dying to put his hands on Ignis’, wanting that physical connection. “Is that true? I’ve….” He keeps his eyes on Ignis’. “I’ve been too scared to look at you for most of the night because I was afraid that they’d know. They’d know how I feel about you.” 

“I have been, but I was doing it when I thought no one else was watching.” Ignis nods his head, a forlorn look on his face. “I really messed this up, didn’t I?” 

“No!” He shakes his head. “No, not at all. Please don’t think that this is your fault. It’s not. It’s mine. This was stupid.” 

“I hope you mean tonight, and not all of it.” 

His chest begins to hurt at that comment. “Why would you say that?” 

“Because I know that this is difficult for you. You don’t want Luna to know.” 

“Not for the reasons you think! And you’re the same - you don’t want anyone to know. Or, they _can’t_  know because of who you are.” He shakes his head. “I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to go home.” 

“Maybe it would be best if you went home without me.” 

“Please, stop.” Prompto whispers, feeling more and more broken as Ignis’ words hurt him over and over again. “I don’t want to do this right now.” 

“I only mean that it might make things less obvious if we leave together. Noctis won’t think that we’re together if we keep our distance.” 

“You were my plus one tonight! Who cares?!” 

He doesn’t bother to say anything else to him, instead pushes past people to make his way back to the bar. He sees Luna leaning up against Noctis, the two seeming to be enjoying themselves, with Noctis’ arms around Luna in a protective stance. He approaches them, but then feels his best friend throw her arms around him in a hug. 

“You came back!” She laughs near his ear, hugging him tight. 

“Yes, but I’m going to go home now.” He returns her hug, and then pulls away from her. “I’m tired, and we have to head back to St. Lucis early tomorrow morning.” 

“I told you, I would take you back before mass!” 

“I don’t want to spend the day in town tomorrow, Luna. I have homework I need to do.” Trying to keep the annoyance of his voice, he sees her frown. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok. We understand.” Noctis nods his head. “Is Ignis going with you?” 

“No. He’s going to stay here. I hope the three of you have fun. Thanks for tonight.” He gives Noctis a half-hearted hug, and then gives one to Luna. “I had a good time.” 

“I’ll see you on Monday! I promise we won’t keep Ignis out too late.” Luna smiles up at him. “I’m really glad you invited him!” 

For the second time that night, he feels his eyes starting to well up again. “I’m glad too. Good night.” He walks at a brisk pace towards the exit, his hand going to his face to wipe away the tears that have begun to fall. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he brings up the app on his phone to get a ride back to his parents’ place. A hand touches his shoulder, and he spins around to see Ignis standing next to him. “Our ride is going to be here in two minutes.” 

“You’re supposed to be inside.” Prompto rubs his eyes, trying not to be happy that his lover is standing next to him. “I told Luna and Noct you were staying with them.” 

“And I told them I’m leaving.” Ignis starts to walk down towards the street. “Our ride is here.” He waves to the person that’s just pulled up outside of the club. 

He knows it would do no good to argue with him, and instead approaches the car and gets into the backseat. As Ignis sits down next to him, he starts to inch away from him, but a hand on his knee stops him. The door closes, and the driver pulls away from the curb and joins the traffic of downtown Insomnia after greeting them. Prompto is about to turn towards Ignis when he feels a hand touch his face, guiding him to look towards the right. When lips touch his with the barest hint of a kiss, he returns the kiss with tears streaming down his face. 

“Shh…” Ignis whispers, holding his face with his hand, as Prompto silently cries. “Nothing is wrong, love. Nothing. I’m sorry I spoke out of turn back there.” 

“It’s not that.” He sniffles, and moves to rest his head on Ignis’ shoulder. “This was too much tonight. There were too many odds stacked against us. I’m an idiot. I should have just gone alone.” 

“I’m glad I went with you.” Fingers stroke the hair on the back of his neck, Prompto calming down a little with the soft touches. 

“Only because you got to see a friend you had no idea was living here.” Prompto tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but boy is it tough right now. “My friend knows that I’m sleeping with a-” 

“Shh.” A finger touches his lips, Prompto’s attention drawn back up to Ignis’ face. “We’ll talk about it when we’re alone.” 

He nods his head, closing his eyes as he keeps his head against Ignis’ shoulder. It’s quiet in the car, the driver keeping the music turned down low - for their benefit or his, he isn’t sure. And right now, he doesn’t care. The night had seemed to be moving precariously fast, and now that they’re heading back to his parents’ home, it feels like time has slowed down to almost a crawl. But, they finally make it back, and Prompto is standing at the door, punching in the code to get into his house before becoming fully aware that they’re back home. 

Toeing off his shoes, he doesn’t say anything to Ignis, instead choosing to head to his mother’s piano room, wanting to get his frustrations out through playing some music. As he sits down at the piano bench, he starts to unbutton his vest, keeping it open as he opens the lid off the keyboard. His fingers slide over the ivory keys, as he releases the tension in his shoulders before placing them in the correct position on the keyboard. 

“You said to me in the club that I don’t want Luna to know.” Prompto begins to play, knowing full well that Ignis had followed him into the room. “Yes, it’s taken me some time to fully accept that I am who I am, what my sexual preferences are, but that isn’t what I’m afraid of her finding out.” His hands go towards the lower octaves, his fingertips remembering the notes of the sonata as if he hadn’t played in over two years. “I’m ashamed, Father.” He whispers, hanging his head as the music becomes more sorrowful. “I’m ashamed that my actions with you are inconsistent to my beliefs. And Luna is very aware of my beliefs.” 

No sound of objection comes from Ignis, creating a void inside of Prompto’s chest as he continues to play the sonata. “She won’t care that I’m gay. I know that. Maybe she’ll be sad, because I know she’s always dreamed we’d have a double wedding, or something ridiculous like that. But she’ll get over it. What I don’t want her to know about is that I’m sleeping with a priest. A man who has sworn off sex, except he hasn’t. Because of me.” 

He falls silent, as he finishes the first movement of the sonata, and begins to play the second movement. His hands stutter on the notes at first, but as soon as his fingers remember, it becomes easier to play. “And the worst part is, I want more. I want to have more sex with you. I want to wake up in your arms. I want to wake up with you touching my body, or I want to make you wake up as my hands touch your body all over.” A choked off sob leaves his throat, as his foot works the pedal to dampen the tune. “It was too much tonight. We thought we were careful. We weren’t. Noctis saw. And now, I don’t know what we should do.” 

Hands touch his shoulders, Ignis’ fingers holding him with a light grip. “We do what you want, Prompto. I won’t force you to be involved in something that is causing this much turmoil in your mind. We’ve always known that this road we’re on is going to be a difficult one. And for what it’s worth - it isn’t because of you. I’ve told you, I’m a man. I know my faults. I know that what we’re doing isn’t right. But like you, I want more.” 

“I don’t want this to end.” He stops playing, and turns around on the bench to look up at Ignis, his lover’s hands staying on his shoulders. “Don’t you get it, Iggy? I’m in love with you. I can’t make these feelings stop, even if I tried. It hurt _so much_  tonight, not being able to kiss and touch you the way we’ve been doing all weekend.” 

Ignis kneels down in front of him, resting his arms on top of Prompto’s thighs as the two stare at one another. “What do you want me to do? I’m as lost as you are right now, Prompto. Tonight, I thought it was okay to do what I had done. But it wasn’t, and I see that now. I don’t think we have anything to worry about, but you know your friends better than I do.” 

“I’m not worried about Noct.” Prompto sighs, as he brings his hands to rest against Ignis’ back. “I know he won’t say anything, and I don’t think he would judge me for deciding to be in a relationship with a priest.” 

“A small absolution.” 

He shrugs his shoulders, as he slowly slips off the bench to sit on Ignis’ lap, the two of them now on the floor together. “Remember, Noct is the one that told me to look at porn. He really doesn’t seem like the type of person to care. But Luna…” 

“Luna is different.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Well, she seemed to be in good spirits when we left. I don’t think much will change, but maybe it might be time to tell her about yourself.” Ignis’ arms come to wrap around his middle, Prompto feeling safe and secure in his arms, happy to be in them again after hours apart. Or so it felt like.

Prompto sighs softly, and brings his forehead to rest against Ignis’. “Can we talk about it later? I’ve already gone through enough emotional turmoil tonight that I don’t need more. I’m all stocked up at the moment.” 

Ignis’ gentle laugh brings a smile to his lips. “Yes, of course. What would you like to do for the rest of our evening?” 

His hands slide up Ignis’ chest, and he gives a little tug on the tie around his neck. “I can think of a few things that we could get up to before we need to get some sleep.” 

“Who needs sleep tonight?” The smile on Ignis’ face begins to turn into a devious smirk, as the arms around his back are pulled away. Prompto moans softly as he feels the heels of Ignis’ hands rub against his backside, then his fingers grab onto his ass, giving him a good squeeze before laying them flat against his asscheeks. “I know I can stay up all night and be fine tomorrow.” 

He groans low, as Ignis’ fingers dig into his asscheeks again, pulling them apart as Prompto starts to grind himself down on Ignis’ clothed cock. “I-Is that a challenge, Iggy…? S-Stay up all night to have sex…?” 

“Who said anything about sex?” Fingers touch the knot at his throat, Prompto leaning his head back to allow Ignis to untie his tie. “There are many things we could do to stay up all night. Watch a movie…” 

“A movie might be nice…” Prompto agrees, the untied tie being pulled off of his neck. “I can think of a couple of movies we could watch, ones we didn’t get to watch today.” 

The buttons on his shirt are slowly undone, exposing his naked chest to his lover. Ignis’ hands slide the suit jacket he’s still wearing off of his shoulders, then pushes off the vest and his shirt. “We could also binge watch a television show…” Lithe fingers slide down his chest, drawing another soft moan from his throat as lines of red are left on his skin. 

“W-We could…” He reaches up to touch the tie knotted at Ignis’ throat, his fingers working on the knot. “But it sounds like you know how you’d like to occupy our time….Am I right, Iggy?” 

His lover nods his head, Prompto reaching up to push Ignis’ bangs off of his face. “The question that remains is, do I throw you over my shoulder and take you back upstairs? Or do I start down here with you?” 

“E-Either works for me…” It’s easy to fall back into this safe routine with Ignis after the tumultuous events of the evening. This is ground he’s familiar with, and knows how to act. He knows there are still things to say about what transpired this evening, and how they should talk about how to act when they’re around other people but those thoughts can wait. Right now, his slacks are growing tighter, and it’s making concentrating on anything except that very difficult for him. “Don’t you want to defile all of these rooms together…?” 

With a low growl, Ignis pushes him to be on his back, his skin touching the soft plush carpet his parents insist on having in all the rooms. Prompto moans into Ignis’ mouth as his lips touch his, and the thick wet muscle of his tongue being pushed into his own mouth. His hands go to Ignis’ shoulders, as he lifts up his hips, pushing himself up against Ignis, wanting his lover to know what he does to his body. And it’s very apparent that Ignis feels the same way he does, as his lover’s cock is the same level of stiffness as his own is. 

“All night,” Ignis murmurs into his ear, as his hands struggle to get Prompto’s belt off, “all night I’ve thought about what I was going to do to you when we got back home.” 

“Tell me…” Prompto moans, as he has his own struggles at the moment with Ignis’ shirt buttons not wanting to be undone. “I want to know if you were thinking about the same things I was…” 

“Did you think about how my cock would feel sliding in and out of your body? Our bodies connecting together again?” His lover’s heated words bring a soft whimper out of his throat. “How good it would be to feel my cock in your mouth?” 

“Oh, _God_ …” He shudders hard, as he can practically taste him on his tongue. “Please, Iggy….Please, I want it…” 

“No.” 

Something soft touches his mouth, the soft silk of Ignis’ tie being pushed between his lips. “You won’t be taking my cock any time soon, love.” Prompto lifts his head up off the floor, so that the gag is tied properly behind his head. Ignis brushes his lips over his, Prompto whining as he pushes his tongue against the fabric of the tie, trying to touch Ignis’ tongue but can’t. 

As if to show him how he can’t take it, Prompto’s mouth begins to salivate as Ignis brings his cock up to Prompto’s parted lips and pushes it against the tie. Prompto keeps pushing against the silk, dying to have his tongue touch the rigid flesh of Ignis’ cock. All he feels is the hardness, but can’t taste the salt he knows is on Ignis’ cock right now. He goes cross-eyed as he watches Ignis squeeze the tip of his cock, precum beginning to drip down off of it. It drops onto his cheek, Prompto releasing a low guttural moan at the action. 

He starts to lift up his hand to grab onto Ignis’ when he discovers that he can’t. His eyes grow wide as he tries to move them again, and finds that they’re stuck behind his back. “Always pay attention, love.” Ignis whispers against his lips, before licking the drop of cum off of his cheek with an over exaggerated lick. “Your hands are now mine.” 

How he failed to notice Ignis tying up his wrists, he doesn’t know, and tries to backtrack in his mind what had just been going on. But the strong smell of his lover’s musk permeates his nose, as he feels Ignis push his cock back against his mouth. It’s cruel and unusual punishment, and he’s loving every single second of it. 

“It’s not my vestments,” Ignis breathes against his ear, “but these will do… for now.” 

The comment goes straight to Prompto’s cock, forcing another low guttural moan from his throat. He tries to lift his shoulders up off the ground, trying to do something to get closer to his lover’s body. But he’s met with a dark chuckle, and then a firm hand is on his chest, pushing him back down onto the carpet. “Maybe tomorrow night after mass, you should meet me in the sacristy…” 

His eyes grow wide at the suggestion, and he nods his head enthusiastically, the perverted lust that rolls around in his brain controlling him once more. To be tied up like this with clothes that should have no such part in these carnal delights, it’s more arousing than it should be. But as he’s come to understand over the last few weeks, he’s not alone in having these thoughts. The draft of air that hits his lower body makes him aware that he’s no longer wearing his pants or underwear, or socks for that matter. 

Something wet touches his entrance, Prompto almost pushing his hips down to get Ignis’ fingers to go inside of him faster. These drawn out moments are becoming more and more torturous to him, as all he wants right now is to feel his lover’s cock inside of him. “Soon, my love…” Ignis whispers, as he pushes two slickened fingers into his body. “You’re starting to ache for it, aren’t you…?” 

He whimpers and nods his head, struggling to get the gag out of his mouth. His muffled cries bring more heat to Ignis’ green eyes, as the fingers inside of him start to spread apart. “What does it feel like to you?” Ignis whispers, starting to lay kisses on his chest, distracting him from the fingers that are penetrating his ass. “Does it make you feel full?” 

Nodding his head, he releases a frustrated moan as the two fingers inside of him are taken away. “You like to be full, don’t you?” His lover bites down onto his nipple, causing Prompto’s voice to crack as he moans, struggling with the bindings around his wrists. “It feels good to be that full, doesn’t it? Like my cock belongs in your ass.” 

The world spins as he’s brought to a standing position, Ignis now sitting on the piano bench, Prompto’s back to the instrument. He’s pulled down onto Ignis’ lap, and feels the tip of Ignis’ cock begin to poke and prod at his entrance. Moaning low, he drops his head forward, his arms locked behind him, unable to be used at this angle. But through sheer willpower alone, he brings his hands to be under his ass, the tips of his fingers finding Ignis’ cock. 

“Yes…” Ignis murmurs low, his arms hooked under Prompto’s arms, his hands resting on top of his shoulders. “That’s it, love….Take it. Grab onto my cock, and put it where you want it…” 

It’s a struggle, and boy does Prompto want to give up but he finds Ignis’ cock again, and nudges it to be right against his stretched entrance. The tip pushes into him, Ignis taking the time to slick up his own cock for this, and Prompto hears notes being played by the piano as he sinks further down onto his lover’s arousal. The tune changes as his hips move, the startling realization that it’s his own ass that’s creating this mockery of a tune makes him moan lower, his head falling forward to rest against Ignis’. 

“That’s right, love…” His lover’s hands touch his hips, guiding him further down onto his cock, another few notes being played as his ass rubs against the ivory keys. “It feels good now, doesn’t it…?” 

He nods his head, Ignis’ voice filtering through his ears as he concentrates on how to get him to be right where he wants him inside of his body. But it seems that his lover doesn’t want him to have that privilege, as his hips are pushed down hard, and Ignis’ cock is buried deep inside of him without any warning. He screams against the gag, pushing his chest forward to be against Ignis’, as his knees struggle to stay on the piano bench. He can feel every single inch of Ignis’ cock stretching him, the fingers that had been inside of him barely getting him ready for this. But this - this intense pain makes him feel lightheaded and woozy, and totally euphoric. 

“Yes, Prompto…” Ignis’ hand touches his face, bringing his chin up to look him in the eyes. “You like this…?” Nodding his head slow, he tries to express just how much he likes it by trying to smile, but the gag won’t allow him to. “Breathe for me, love….” He inhales through his nose, then exhales, unaware of how his hips are moving on their own, the tip of his lover’s cock starting to nudge that special spot inside of him.

Struggling against the gag, he moans his lover’s title in the church, but it’s articulated enough that he knows Ignis can understand him. A hand touches the back of his head, the gag coming off with a few quick tugs. “O-Oh…” He moans, rocking himself faster on Ignis’ cock. “I-Ignis….” 

His arms stay against his back as he’s bounced up and down on his lover’s lap. “Are you close…?” 

“So….close…. M-Make me….come...” He screams loud as Ignis’ hand comes to be around his cock, his moans increasing in volume as his lover strokes him off. “God!!” 

White bleeds behind his closed eyes as he begins to come hard, Ignis slamming him down hard onto his cock, that thickness pushing right up against his prostate, creating a more intense pleasure for him as he rides out his orgasm. He falls forward with a whimper, the thickness in his ass still incredibly hard. “D-Did you…?” 

“Not yet…” Ignis shakes his head. Prompto groans low as the tie that’s wrapped around his wrists is taken away, his arms hanging limp on the sides of his body. “I wanted to get you off first, before taking my own pleasure.” 

He watches Ignis bring his wrists up to his mouth, kissing the tender spots where the tie had been resting. “Nngh…” He groans low, the hand on his cock starting to move again. “I want you to come…” He moans, his own arousal returning as he starts to roll his hips again. 

“Let’s go upstairs, then…” 

Prompto struggles to get up off of his lap, almost falling forward when he tries to use his legs, but Ignis is there to catch him. He’s always there when he needs him the most, and as they start to make their way to the stairs, Prompto’s mouth is back on his lover’s as they share passionate kisses. He knows his way around his parents’ place, not needing his eyes as he keeps them closed in favor of kissing his lover more. He feels starved for these touches, the last few hours feeling like a lifetime apart. Tongues and teeth collide, and as he starts to walk up the stairs, he finds himself being turned around, and is pushed down onto the stairs, Ignis slipping his cock back inside of him without any big to do. 

“Oh, God, _yes_ …” He moans, pushing himself up to get more of Ignis’ cock into his body. “F-Fuck me, Father…” 

“Again…” Ignis murmurs into his ear, as his lover’s cock is pulled out of him, leaving just the tip inside of his body. “Say it again, Prompto…” 

“Father….” It’s a struggle to stay on his knees on the stairs, but the way his lover’s cock feels inside of his body, it makes him not want to move. “H-Harder, Father….Please….F-Fuck me...harder…” He begs him, straining to stay on the stairs. 

“You’re...going to….regret….” Hands grip tight to his hips, as Ignis slams hard into him, bucking his hips as he pounds into his body. 

“N-No...regrets….” He cries out, as the thickness of his lover’s cock reaches deep inside of him. “C-Come for me, Father….For _me_ …” Prompto begs, remembering the way his lover had begged him before. It had been such a turn on for him, that he hopes it will be the same for Ignis. 

“Prompto…!” One hard thrust, and Prompto begins to feel the wet heat he associates with his lover’s orgasm flooding his body. His own cock jumps at the cry, precum dripping onto the stairs. He stares at it for a moment, then closes his eyes as he feels Ignis’ chest against his back, the two of them breathing together as one. 

It takes a few moments for them to move, Ignis slipping out of him with a soft grunt. “I couldn’t wait.” Ignis murmurs against his ear, the two of them staying on the stairs for a few moments. “Your body against mine was driving me wild. You felt so good…” 

“I’m not complaining…” A breathless chuckle leaves his throat. “H-However, I think I would like to go rest on a bed…” 

“Yours? Or your parents…?” 

He smirks, as he looks over at Ignis. “I think you know the answer to that one, Iggy.” 

“Let me go grab our clothes from the piano room, and I’ll meet you up there.” Ignis kisses him softly on the lips. “Go, before I get hard again, and fuck you on the stairs a second time.” 

“Mmm…” Prompto laughs, and stands up, grabbing onto the railing as he makes his way back up the stairs, as Ignis heads down. “You drive a hard bargain, Father.” He teases his lover, who extends his middle finger to him as he gets to the bottom of the staircase. “I don’t think that’s appropriate!” He calls down to him, laughing more before turning around. 

Walking into his parents bedroom, he throws the pillows off the bed, and gets it to be in a condition where the two of them can enjoy a little bit more fun together before having to go. He looks at the clock, and sees that it’s almost two in the morning, surprised by how tired he doesn’t feel at the moment. He knows it’s going to hit him hard when it sneaks up on him. 

“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.” Ignis drops their clothes on the floor, the bottle of lube in his hand. “How’re you doing? Are you tired? Should we nap before we head home?” 

“No way!” Prompto holds up his arms, and waits for Ignis to be in them with him. “Will you make me come again, Iggy…?” He reaches down with one arm, and starts to touch his lover’s cock, stroking him nice and slow. “I want to feel you back inside of me. I _need_  it…” 

Ignis lowers his head, and starts to kiss him again, Prompto spreading his legs to feel Ignis’ cock push up against his entrance again. “Until you beg me to stop…” The familiar words send a delightful shiver down his spine, as the lust begins to travel through his body again. He drapes his arms over Ignis’ shoulders, using his nails to scratch him lightly. 

“We’ll see about that, _Father_ …” He murmurs against his lover’s lips, and feels him tremble underneath his hand. “Make me moan for you again….” 

Lips hover over his, their breaths mingling together as Ignis pushes his hips forward, his cock sliding all the way back into Prompto’s body. “It will be my pleasure…” Ignis returns, then places his lips over Prompto’s, the two forgoing any more conversation in favor of more hedonist touches to both of their bodies on their last night in Prompto’s home. 


	26. Faith and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sinful Sunday! I would say sexual, but there’s not a whole lot of sex in this update, but there is sin. ;) Please enjoy!

 

* * *

At half past five in the morning, Prompto untangles himself from Ignis’ body, both of them reluctant to let one another go. Ignis’ alarm had started to go off at five, the two of them sharing lazy kisses with one another after another thoroughly satiating session of sex. They had hit the snooze button, and were still kissing and gently touching one another, Prompto deciding in his head that he would pull himself away at five thirty. Although the want is still there in both of their bodies, and in their eyes, but they know they have to get ready to head back to St. Lucis.

Neither of them really say anything, as Ignis follows him back into his childhood bedroom to get their suitcases packed. There isn’t much to say at the moment - no, that’s not true. There’s a _lot_  to be said, but Prompto doesn’t want to think about it right now. After sharing their last night together, and getting no sleep, he wants to save those thoughts for later. Or maybe he’ll forget all about them. _Doubtful_. He chuckles to himself, as he starts to get dressed. 

“What’s so amusing over there?” Ignis asks, Prompto turning towards his lover and sees him back in a pair of black slacks, and his St. Lucis sweatshirt. Prompto has on the zip-up hoodie that he’d stolen from him, and a pair of jeans, the rest of his clothes wadded up into his suitcase. 

“Nothing.” Prompto shakes his head, as he grabs the last item to drop into his bag, then reassembles his bed to look like it had before their arrival. “Just thinking about things.” 

“Like?” 

“Things I would rather not be thinking about this early in the morning, especially on no sleep.” He smirks, and goes over to Ignis, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Will you take my stuff downstairs so I can get my parents’ room back in order?” 

His lover nods his head, their lips coming together with a soft kiss. “It would be my pleasure, love.” 

They walk out of his bedroom together, Prompto heading back into his parents’ bedroom. He changes the sheets, balling up the dirty ones to take down to the laundry room. He should have done the same to his own bed sheets, but he doesn’t think they got them as dirty as they had gotten his parents’ sheets. Smiling with the memory of their last round of sex, he heads back down the stairs, jumping off the second to last stair before heading towards the back of his house. 

“I’ve made us some coffee.” Ignis says, holding two stainless steel tumblers in his hands. “Will your parents mind that we’re bringing these with us?” 

Prompto shakes his head, as he accepts the coffee from him. “No. It’s doubtful they’ll even notice they’re missing. I mean, have you seen our kitchen?” 

“Good point.” 

The two of them do a final sweep of the rooms, making sure that items were not left behind. Prompto looks around, as the two of them stand at the front door together. “Guess that’s it for now.” He looks up at Ignis, and smiles. “Ready to head back?” 

“Not really.” A rueful smile is on his lover’s face, one he can feel deep inside of his own soul. “But when am I ever ready to be apart from you?” 

His cheeks heat up at the comment, Prompto bowing his head down. “Don’t make this more difficult for me, Iggy. I wish we could stay here longer.” 

“As do I.” His lover stares down at him, his green eyes looking a little watery. “I’ll go get the car warmed up.” Ignis starts to walk away from him, but not before Prompto sees a small tear start to make its way down his cheek. 

Turning towards the house, he takes one last look and then closes the door with a soft sigh. His chest feels an ache, something he’s never felt before when leaving here. Every single time he’s left home, he’s done so with elation in his heart. Not because he hated his home life - he more or less didn’t have one. He liked being at St. Lucis, where he could be alone, and know that he was alone. It’s a nice feeling, having a second home. This place had never felt like home. But after this weekend, spending it with Ignis here, he finally understands that it _is_  his home, and to be leaving now really makes him sad. 

He walks to the car, and hops into the passenger seat, happy to feel the heater is on full blast, the windshield a little icy. “Everything okay, Prompto?” Ignis asks, as he puts the windshield wipers on to get rid of the ice. “Ready to head back?” 

“Not really, but we have no choice.” Prompto buckles in, and leans back against the seat. “Are you okay to drive? Not too tired, right?” 

“No. Not at all.” Ignis pulls onto the street, and starts to make his way to the highway. “Plus, I made some coffee, so I should be okay for a few more hours.” 

“Do you think it’ll take us long to get back to St. Lucis?” He asks, his own tumbler between his legs. He rolls his head, surprised by how stiff his neck feels, but then remembers what he and Ignis had been doing only a little while ago, and suddenly the stiffness makes sense. 

They merge onto the highway, Ignis turning the classical music station up. “No, I don’t think so. Maybe a half hour? Maybe a little under?” He moves the car into the second to right lane. “Not a lot of people on the roads at this hour.” 

“Right.” 

Silence descends between the two of them, Prompto looking out at window as he watches Insomnia grow smaller and smaller the further away they get from it. He thinks about the last twelve hours - how nice it had been to spend the day with Ignis, but then that shock that had occurred at the restaurant, and then after the show. He had never expected the night to unfold the way it did, still reeling a little from the information. 

“What’s on your mind, love?” Ignis asks, disrupting the semi-silence in the car. “You are very quiet right now.” 

“I’ve got a lot on my mind.” Prompto sighs, and takes a sip of his coffee. He tastes the peppermint mocha creamer, happy that Ignis remembered to add some to his coffee.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” 

“Not yet.” He shakes his head, then turns to look at his lover. “I’m sorry, Iggy.” 

A hand touches his thigh, the touch a welcomed one. “You have no reason to be sorry. Don’t worry - we’ll talk when you’re ready.” 

“Thank you.” Prompto whispers, putting his hand on top of Ignis’, letting his fingers fall through the spaces between Ignis’ knuckles. “That really means a lot to me.” 

“I know you would do the same for me, if I requested it.” Ignis turns his hand over, so that their hands can be palm to palm, Prompto welcoming the touch. 

He nods his head, and looks out the window, noticing the sign on the side of the highway that shows they are close to St. Lucis. _No, I’m not ready for this to be over yet_. He holds onto Ignis’ hand a little tighter as he takes the exit for their stop, and feels Ignis returning the pressure. When Ignis comes to a stop outside of his dormitory, Prompto starts to cry. 

“Prompto, what’s wrong?” Ignis asks, the concern clear as the morning sun that’s begun to slowly rise up in the sky. 

Another soft sob leaves his throat, as he tries to make the tears stop. “I don’t want to be alone already.” He whispers, hating that they have to be apart again. “I hate this feeling, Iggy. I hate that we’ve been together since Thursday, and now, you’re going to be gone. I don’t like this at all.” 

“Shhh….I know.” Ignis puts the car into park, but leaves the car running. Two arms surround him as they hug each other over the center console. “I don’t want to be away from you either. It’s been so nice these past few days. But we’re going to see each other this evening. You’ll be at mass at five, won’t you?” 

Wiping his eyes, he nods his head. “I will. I’m probably overreacting right now because I’m tired. No thanks to _someone_.” He teases his lover, feeling a little better when he hears him chuckle. “Have a good day, Iggy.” Looking around, he makes sure no one is around, then kisses his lover on the lips. “Love you.” 

He reaches for his bag in the backseat, and opens his door. “I love you too.” Ignis returns, the two sharing a smile before Prompto closes the door, then races towards the doors to his dormitory, not wanting to be out in the cold for too long. 

Dropping his bag on the floor to be dealt with later, Prompto heads into his bathroom and gets naked, turning the shower on to be nice and warm. It had been a long night with Ignis - the amount of sex the two of them had, he knows he’s in dire need of a good washing before crawling into his bed to sleep most of the day away. Cleaning himself thoroughly, he washes up and turns off the shower, keeping a towel wrapped around his waist as he goes back into his bedroom. 

Prompto glances at his phone, and sees an alert light flashing. Unlocking it, he sees it’s a text from Ignis. “ _Made it to the rectory. Get some rest. Thank you for an amazing weekend_.” 

“ _No, thank you. And I’m sorry I didn’t want to talk about things. I know we need to. Tonight?_ ” 

“ _We’ll talk when you’re ready. I will not pressure you, love. See you later today_.” 

“ _Thank you. :) Enjoy your day!_ ” 

Plugging his phone into its charger, he takes off his towel and drapes it over his chair, then hops under the covers of his bed. Pulling them up towards his chin, he can smell Ignis’ scent still lingering on them - both on his blankets and his pillow. Feeling surrounded by his lover’s presence, he tries not to think about how things dissolved the night before as he closes his eyes. Thoughts about Luna, about Noctis, about Aranea, and then the sweet little girl that had approached Ignis at the show all pop up into his mind simultaneously, but then they’re gone as sleep claims him, the adrenaline that had been pushing him through the night finally giving up the ghost, allowing him to get some sorely needed rest. 

***

He wakes up a little after two in the afternoon, feeling mildly refreshed. As he stretches out under his covers, the thoughts that had been plaguing him before falling asleep make their return. Reaching for his phone, he sees he received a couple of texts. Opening the first one, he sees it’s from Luna. “ _We made it home super late last night. Hope you had fun. I really liked hanging out with Ignis. I’m glad you brought him. Call me this afternoon? :)_ ” He sees that message was sent at half past ten. 

The second message he received is from Ignis. “ _We may have to rain check our discussion this evening. It seems that there’s an event after mass that I’m required to attend. :( May I call on you afterwards? It shouldn’t run too late. Or, you can come to me?_ ”  

“ _Yes, please. Either works for me. I’ll see you at mass, though. :) Thank you for letting me know. I just woke up. LOL._ ” He sends Ignis his reply, and returns to Luna’s text. He starts to move his finger to the button to call her, but then stops when his phone vibrates in his hand. 

Returning to Ignis’ text, he sees his lover’s reply. “ _I hope you slept well. I still have not slept, and on my third cup of coffee. :) Yes, I will see you soon_.” 

Prompto tries not to feel too disappointed that he won’t be able to talk to Ignis directly after mass, and the arrangement that had been spoken about the night before - or rather, in the early hours of the morning - would have to wait for another day. Flopping back down onto his pillow, he pulls up the number pad on his phone, and hits the number with Luna’s phone number attached to it, and waits for her to pick up. 

“Finally!” She answers the phone. “I thought you were dead!” 

“Why would I be dead?” He laughs, and holds the phone up to his ear. “I’m sorry - I told you, we had to be up early to get back to campus. I didn’t get a whole lot of sleep, so I crashed when I got back.” 

“That makes sense.” Luna replies, Prompto covering his mouth as a yawn starts to leave his mouth. “How’re you?? We didn’t get to spend much time at the bar together last night!” 

“I’m good. I had a lot of fun last night.” Rolling over onto his side, he keeps his blanket pulled up to his chin, as he holds the phone against his ear. “The show was really nice. Dinner was….different.” 

“I’ll say!” His best friend exhales a sigh. “What did you think of Aranea? Personally, I think she’s too good for my brother.” 

Hearing her name makes his stomach clench in a way he doesn’t like. “She seemed very nice. I was surprised that she knew Ignis, but I guess it all worked out in the end, huh?” 

“Yeah! That was super wild! And Professor Scientia! Who knew he’d be like that?” 

_Me_. “I told you he was a nice person. You didn’t have to worry. Did we even talk about religion?” 

“Nope. Well, sort of - I vaguely remember my idiot boyfriend bringing something up.” 

“Hey.” He hears Noctis’ voice come through the speaker. “I resent that remark.” 

“More like you resemble it.” Luna returns, Prompto turning a laugh into a cough. “But really, it was fun. He was very nice at the club, when you and Noct were at the bar together. Very chivalrous. Pushing away men from me with a stern look on his face.” 

His heart rate perks up at the mention of Ignis being that way. “Really? He didn’t tell me that anything like that happened.” 

“It was so quick, but I knew that I could really trust him when that happened. So, I definitely approve of your strange friendship.” 

Prompto wants to ask her if she’d be okay with him if she knew what the two of them were doing in secrecy, but couldn’t get the words to come out. “Well, thanks. I think.” A nervous chuckle leaves his throat. “What are you guys up to today?” Deciding a change of subject might be beneficial for the conversation, he tries to steer it away from Ignis. 

“Not a whole lot. Might go out to dinner. You’ve got church soon, right?” 

“I do.” He nods his head. “I’ve also got some homework I need to finish up before tomorrow.” 

“Well, I’m glad you had fun last night. And please, tell Ignis that he’s more than welcome to join us again any time he’d like. Maybe we could all go out to dinner again soon?” 

That comment brings tears to Prompto’s eyes. “Thanks, Luna. That means a lot. I’ll pass on the information to him if I get to speak to him later. And maybe? We’ll see.” 

“Okay, that sounds good to me. And you’re welcome. Happy birthday again, Prompto. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” He ends the call, and drops his phone on the bed, blinking away the tears that threaten to fall. _By the way, would you care if I told you we’re in a relationship with one another? Oh, and I’m gay_. He sighs, and closes his eyes, rolling to be on his back. Maybe he should have talked move with Noctis, and been honest with him, instead of lying about what he had seen at the musical. _Too late now_. 

Getting up, he makes himself some instant oatmeal, and gets to work on his homework. The class he’d missed on Friday had actually been cancelled, so that was one less thing he had to worry about. Doing the homework for his Thursday and Monday classes keeps him busy up until it’s time to get ready for mass. He puts his books away into his backpack, knowing full well that he’s not going to be able to work on anything else after mass. 

He goes over to his closet, and pulls out a clean pair of khakis, and a black turtleneck from his drawer. Throwing it on, he pulls a dark green sweater out from his closet, and pulls it over his head. With the weather starting to stay colder, he knows it won’t be too hot at church, even if the heater is turned up. Slipping his leather cuff on his right wrist, he looks at it and smiles, still surprised that Ignis would buy him something like this. Looking over at his bag, he remembers the other gift he’d been given, his cock stirring with interest. _No, not now_. He shakes his head, hating how quick his body is to reacting to the idea of sex. Although, the itch is there, his entrance twitching as he remembers what it had felt like. _Damn it_. 

Prompto heads into the bathroom to take a look at his hair, hoping it looks okay. Satisfied that he looks decent, he grabs his jacket and puts his phone into his pocket before heading out of his dorm room. The campus is quiet for a Sunday afternoon, students still gone for the weekend, but should be returning soon. The bells begin to ring that it’s a quarter to five as he makes his way up the steps towards the church. This feels nice - after being away from campus for so long, returning to this helps to keep him balanced. 

Dipping his finger into the Holy Water, he blesses himself, then makes his way into the nave, taking off his coat after he genuflects to take a seat in his favorite spot in the church. For some reason, he begins to feel nervous, the anticipation of seeing Father Scientia again making his heart beat quicker. They’d been apart for a little over ten hours, but after the weekend they’d spent together, this return to the status quo feels a bit strange. He stands as the opening hymn begins, and starts to sing, trying to keep his head forward as he sees the procession begin. 

When Father Scientia passes by him, his heart full on stops in his chest. The smile that they share has him feeling flushed, Prompto knowing that certain smile. But damn, the vestments he’s chosen to wear over his clerical clothes brings a few lecherous thoughts into his mind. The alb sways with each step he takes, Prompto’s eyes locking onto his lover’s ass as he walks down the center aisle, thinking how nice it would be to touch him right now. _I’m sorry, God. I’m really trying, but he’s making it very difficult for me_. He glances up towards the ceiling, hoping that the Lord will forgive him for those thoughts. And as soon as Father Scientia welcomes the congregation to mass, more of those thoughts return. _Stop, brain. Please. Not now._

But his brain doesn’t listen, and instead begins to entice him with more sinful thoughts. That twitching returns to his ass, the phantom touches of Father Scientia’s hands and cock in his body very prevalent in his mind. As the congregation begins to sit down, he almost slams his ass down hard onto the pew, wanting to take away these tormenting thoughts. As the readings occur, his eyes are drawn to the celebrant’s chair where Father Scientia sits, and pictures himself taking the green stole off of Father Scientia’s shoulders, and putting it around his neck, much like he’d done with his hand back on Friday evening. 

It’s these thoughts that stick with him throughout the entirety of mass, and by the time it comes to the homily, he almost excuses himself to go to the bathroom, afraid of how his body will react to Father Scientia’s speak. But he sits still, folding his hands on his lap as he listens to Father Scientia’s sonorous voice fill the church as he recites his homily. The words are lost on him, as he thinks about only the sound of his voice, and how it had sounded in his ears earlier in the morning. “ _Prompto...Can you feel it?” Ignis purred into his ear, as he thrust his cock in and out of his body, the raw feeling of it sliding in and out of him for the fourth time that night filled him with a very insistent need. “I’m going to stay inside of you all night…._ ” His hands clench into fists as he realizes these perverse thoughts will not stop. _Please, God. I’m trying_.

After the gifts of the Eucharist are presented, Prompto sees everyone’s head is bowed as Father Scientia blesses them, but he keeps his up and sees his lover staring directly at him. That lingering ache becomes more pronounced, as he keeps his head up for the blessing of the wine, biting his lip in a way that he hopes will tease his lover, as he’s been unknowingly doing that to his own body throughout the duration of mass. 

Father Scientia stands on his side of the church for the Holy Communion. Prompto feels at peace, knowing that he’ll be face to face with his lover soon, his stomach churning, the lust becoming more prevalent in his brain. Stepping up to him, he keeps his hands held in a prayer formation, and smiles. 

“The Body of Christ.” Father Scientia’s voice comes out a bit thick, as he holds the Eucharist out to Prompto to take. 

“Amen.” He whispers, sticking his tongue out to feel the weight of his lover’s fingers back inside of his mouth. He knows no one would hear the different inflection in Father Scientia’s voice, but he hears it. He’s the only one meant to hear it that way, and as blunt nails scrape against the side of his tongue, Prompto closes his mouth a little too early, _accidentally_  sucking on Ignis’ fingers before they’re pulled away from his mouth. He hears his lover inhale through his nostrils, knowing he’s accomplished what he’d hoped to do. 

Blessing himself with the sign of the cross, he moves on to the next station. A quiet ‘Amen’ is said after being informed he’s about to receive the Blood of Christ, bringing the cup to his lips. He takes a sip, then makes another sign of the cross before turning to head back to his pew. He glances over his shoulder, looking towards the altar to see if Father Scientia is watching him. He sees that he is, and with a pleased smile, he turns his head back and makes his way back to his pew, kneeling down to say another silent prayer to God. 

At the conclusion of mass, he stays in his pew until the last note is played, then grabs his coat and puts it on. Heading outside, he sees Father Scientia is surrounded by many parishioners, happy to see him back in his element. Patiently waiting for his turn, Prompto walks up to him with a smile on his lips. 

“Good evening, _Father_.” He gives a little more emphasis on his lover’s title, knowing that it’s the perfect way to tease him in public. “It was a beautiful mass this evening.” He extends his hand out. 

“I’m happy to hear you say that, Prompto.” Father Scientia’s hand touches his, the two of them shaking hands. “It’s always a pleasure to see you at this mass.” 

“Thank you, Father.” He pulls his hand away, the damage of the touch clearly evident in both of their eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class?” 

“You will. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.” His lover turns towards the next person, but not before their eyes linger for a moment longer. 

Prompto decides to kill time by heading to the coffee shop, happy to see Cindy standing behind the counter. “Hiya, Prompto!” She greets him with a smile on his face. “Nice ta see ya!” 

“Hi, Cindy.” He pulls his wallet out. “Can I get a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream? And a slice of that iced pumpkin bread?” 

“Ya sure can, darlin!” Cindy punches in his order. “Ya want anything else?” 

“No, I think that’ll do it tonight.” 

“Ya got it!” 

Waiting for his order to be called, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Reaching for it, he sees a text message from his lover. “ _You were a terrible distraction this evening. I couldn’t concentrate on anything_.” 

“ _You wouldn’t believe the thoughts I was having throughout all of mass. I’m a mess_.” He replies, a small smirk on his face. “ _How long until I get to see you?_ ” 

“ _I’m praying not longer than an hour. Maybe two. Father Bradham won’t be at the rectory until very late tonight_.” 

His ears burn, as he thinks about what his lover is offering. “ _We need to talk first. Maybe it’s in our best interest to meet somewhere public._ ” He hears his name being called, and grabs his drink and slice of pumpkin bread. “ _I’m at the coffee shop on campus. Come here when you’re done? I’ll hang out_.” 

“ _I’ll be there as soon as I can._ ” 

Prompto breathes a little easier, happy that he stopped himself from agreeing to meet his lover at the rectory. Because the way he’s feeling right now, he knows that there won’t be much talking done, and he needs to clear the air with his lover about what happened the night before. Taking a seat at the high bar, he looks out the window and sets his phone down in front of him, deciding to do a little light surfing to pass the time. 

The coffee shop picks up a little after seven, more students returning from their weekend away. He’s on his second round of hot chocolate, this one with less whipped cream, and a cookie. Not the best dinner in the world, but it’s okay. A few random dinners like this never hurt anyone. 

Someone taps his shoulder, his head lifting up to see his lover standing in front of him, slightly out of breath. “Good evening, Father.” He smiles, surprised to see Father Scientia already. “Did you run to get here?” 

“Maybe a little.” Father Scientia laughs, and pulls out the chair next to him. “Did you eat?” He holds up a bag. “If you haven’t, I brought some leftovers. There was a dinner organized by some of the congregation, and they asked me to say a blessing, and gave me some food to eat.” 

He can smell the food, his stomach rumbling in response to it. “No, I’ve only had pastries.” 

“Then, eat. I’m going to go grab a coffee. Do you want anything else?” Father Scientia puts his coat over the back of the chair, Prompto noticing that he’s wearing his formal cassock. 

_Guidance on not jumping your bones right here?_  Prompto shakes his head. “I’m good, Father. Thank you. Maybe I’ll move us over to sit over there?” He points to a table a little secluded from the rest of the shop. 

“That might be a good idea.” 

Gathering up his things, he walks over to the table and sets their stuff down. The food is calling to him, and hoping that they won’t mind that he’s eating outside food here, he says a silent prayer for his food, and then begins to scarf it down. Father Scientia returns to the table, and sets his coffee down before taking the seat across from him. 

“I’m going to guess you’d like to talk about Aranea.” Father Scientia opens the conversation, as Prompto feels his stomach twist at the mention of her name. 

Prompto finishes his bite, and nods his head. “Yes.” 

“I am an open book to you, Prompto. Whatever you wish to know, please ask.” 

“I want you to know that I….” He sighs. “I don’t know how I feel about it. It threw me off so much last night. I mean, you remember. You saw me. I hate how I acted like that. I’m afraid that was the tip-off to Noctis.” 

Father Scientia shakes his head. “It was not. Not from the information you relayed to me about what he said. No, I believe because of my actions at the musical, that may have been a bit too bold.” 

“Maybe, but I think it all ties in.” He sighs, and shakes his head. “I don’t like feeling like this, Father.” He sets his fork down. “Luna and I talked this afternoon, and as she was talking about her, I began to feel sick.” 

“Let me be clear.” Father Scientia leans towards him, and drops his voice so that only Prompto can hear what he has to say. “Seeing Aranea again was nice. She and I were close in college - very close. However, I’ve told you before I was aware of my attraction towards men in high school.” 

“If you were so close, why didn’t you know she was here?” 

“Because when I went into the seminary, I lost contact with a lot of my friends.” His lover keeps his eyes on him. “Between seminary and graduate school, I did not have a lot of free time. I chose to forget those friendships in order to apply myself in school. I became a priest faster than most because of my discipline.” 

It doesn’t surprise him to hear that, as he knows that Ignis is one of the younger professors at St. Lucis. “So, you lost contact with her, and then boom - last night it’s an unexpected reunion.” Prompto tries to eat another bite of the food, but this discussion is killing his appetite. “And Luna mentioned how you two were dancing together last night, and how you kept men away from her.” 

“What is this about?” He hears the hurt in Father Scientia’s voice, Prompto’s stomach dropping to the floor. “Are you upset because I was being polite to her? Because I was trying to assuage her fears on how ‘priests’ are meant to behave when they’re not wearing the clothes that shows the world who they are? What they’re supposed to be?”    


“You’re always a priest, no matter if you’re wearing the clothes or not.” Prompto stares across at him. “I’m not upset. I don’t know what I am right now. I’m very confused, and I’m worried that after everything that’s happened this weekend, we’re not going to be able to go back to how it was before we left.” 

“To me, nothing has changed.” He looks down at Father Scientia’s hand, his own fingers itching to be touching him in some way. “We went on an adventure, and we had a wonderful time. Or so I thought.” 

Prompto nods his head. “We did. But, why do I feel this way in regards to Aranea? I’m scared that since you know she’s around, you’ll be seeing her more, and I’m going…” 

“You’re going to, what?” There’s a hint of pleading in his tone, surprising Prompto. “What, Prompto? Are you going to walk away from this because of someone I used to be close to? I don’t say anything to you about Miss Fleuret. Why would my friendship with Aranea be any different than what your friendship is like with Luna?” Father Scientia stares at him. “I have never once ended any of my conversations with Aranea with ‘I love you’.” 

Hearing the words makes that ache return to both his stomach and his chest. “You know it’s not like that with her.” He whispers, afraid that he’s made a mistake by saying they should have this conversation in a public place. 

“I know, but I’m trying to make you see what it’s like for me and Aranea.” A soft sigh leaves his lover’s mouth. “I will see her again. If you’re worried that our phone conversations, our late night rendezvous will stop because of that, I can assure you that will not be the case. Do I need to spell it out for you?” Father Scientia points to his exposed right wrist, and the leather cuff that rests there. “I think it should be pretty obvious how I feel about you, and about whatever this is.” 

“What about Noct?” 

“You have to deal with that on your own.” 

“As my priest, not as anything else, what would you tell me to do?” Prompto asks, a little concerned at what he might hear. “You told me yourself on Friday, you don’t know if you might wake up one day and decide all of this is over. That you might discover that the Lord was correct, and that all priests should be celibate.” 

Green eyes narrow. “As your priest, you need to figure this out on your own. I told you on Friday that I couldn’t give you an honest answer. I did not say that all priests should be celibate. I said that we, as humans, are not biologically wired to remain celibate like that.” 

“You’re right. But you didn’t say anything else either.” He can feel his eyes beginning to prickle. “All you said was that you were sorry.” 

Silence falls between the two of them, Prompto hating that all of these negative thoughts were coming back to the surface, after having such a nice weekend away from them. He stares at his cup, too afraid to push his chair back and leave, even though his mind is screaming at him to get away. To leave. But he can’t - because he’s in love with Ignis, the man he’s not supposed to be in love with, and he has to figure out how to fix this. 

“Would it be better for me to lie to you?” Father Scientia asks, finally breaking the silence. “Would you like me to tell you that I plan to be by your side through this last year and a half you have left here?” 

“I don’t know what I want.” He replies, his voice soft. “Part of me says yes, I would love to hear you say that. But the other part of me wants the truth, and not what I long to hear.” 

“Then you have to trust me. That’s how relationships work, or so I’m told.” 

“How would you know? You’re a priest.” 

“Because they have many books on the subject, and I’ve taken up reading them since our dalliance began.” His lover crosses his arms over his chest. “You are special to me, Prompto. This is special to me. Don’t make a rash decision because you’re afraid that Aranea is going to steal me away from you. She’s not.” 

“But you have history with her.” He whispers, hating himself for admitting his thoughts. “We don’t have that.” 

“You have history with Luna. Do you see me acting this way about her?” Prompto shakes his head. “We have something very different.” Father Scientia starts to reach for his hand, but Prompto shakes his head again, looking around the shop. “You can’t be scared because of that. I know that all of this is still very new for you, as it is for me, but we have to have faith in each other. Faith, and trust.” 

“Do you trust me, Father?”

“With my life.” 

“Do you have faith in me?” 

“To a fault.” His lover nods his head. 

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I have faith in you, and I also trust you. But….I don’t know how quick I’m going to get over this jealousy I have towards your friend.” 

“I don’t expect it to be overnight. My jealousy towards Luna took some time to dissipate.” 

Prompto opens his eyes, and stares across at his lover. “Wait, what? You were jealous of her?” 

“I still am.” A small, sad smile appears on Father Scientia’s face. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because you can be open with your feelings for her. You two can say ‘I love you’ to one another, and no one thinks anything of it.” Father Scientia drops his voice to a whisper. “But I can’t say that to you in public without being punished severely. Catholic priests already have a bad track record when it comes to these types of affairs.” 

Blanching at the statement, he knows that Father Scientia is right. “But you’re not coercing me. I’m doing this willingly.” 

“Are you?” His lover asks, the doubt clear as day in his voice. “Because sometimes I wonder if that’s true. You would do anything I asked of you. You _have_  done that, Prompto.” 

“I told you to meet me here tonight.” Prompto meets his gaze, as he hears his own faults leaving his lover’s mouth. “I didn’t say I’d meet you at the rectory. I did that on my own.” 

“But if I said I would rather have preferred you to meet me there, you would have.” 

He lowers his head. “I know I may seem like I’m malleable, Father, but you’re asking me to have faith and truth in you. I would ask that you do the same for me. If I had agreed, it’s because I chose to do that. Not because I’m bending to your will.” 

“Are you certain of that?”   


“Yes.” Prompto looks up, and stares across at his lover. “I’m very aware of what I can and can’t do with you. Sure, sometimes it takes a bit for it to hit me, like what happened on Friday at St. Merrioth.” He takes one final sip of his hot chocolate, and sets the cup down. “But I know what I want, and I know how to get what I want. You have no influence over me. The decisions I make are on my own. Just as yours are towards me. I don’t hold that power over you, just like you don’t hold that power over me.” 

“You are correct.” 

“So don’t tell me that priests are already frowned upon because of their apparent predilection towards things that aren’t right, by any means. You tell me how you feel about me behind closed doors, through texts, through the telephone. Do you want to know something?” He waits for Father Scientia to nod his head before continuing. “Even if you weren’t a priest, or my professor - if you were some guy I met in class, I would still proceed the same way I’ve been proceeding. No one needs to know about my private business.” 

The smile that he sees on his lover’s face brings a small one to his own. “Well said, Prompto. You’re correct, no one has any business on what we choose to engage in.” 

“As for Aranea, it’s going to take me sometime to figure that out on my own.” He sighs, and sits back in his chair. “But I’m going to try, okay?” 

“That’s all I can ask for.” Father Scientia nods his head. “Now, would you like to come help me close up the church before we have to say goodnight to one another?” 

The thought of going to the church to help lock it up brings back those ideas he had had during mass. “I would be honored to help you out, Father.” He smiles, trying to play coy as he stands up from the table. 

“Wonderful.” 

They walk close together back towards the church, Prompto feeling marginally better after their talk. Upon entering the church, he feels the heater is still on, and unbuttons his coat. He stands in the shadows, and listens to Father Scientia call out to any parishioners that may still be in the building. No one answers, and after looking upstairs in the choir loft, and throughout the nave, it’s determined that they are completely alone. 

Following Father Scientia to the front of the church, he helps him lock the doors, the two of them continuing to keep their distance from one another, drawing out the anticipation of when they do finally reach that moment. “Prompto - do you have plans for Halloween?” His lover asks him, as they make their way down the center aisle of the church. 

“I do not. I know there’s going to be a lot of parties on campus on Tuesday, but I think I’ll probably be holed up in my dorm room that night. Studying, probably.” He follows his lover to the side doors, which they lock up as well before heading up towards the altar, and then towards the sacristy. “Why? Are you doing anything on Halloween?” 

“No, but I thought I would ask. No plans with Luna?” 

“No, she and Noctis like to go to a Halloween event in Insomnia.” 

Standing in the dark, he turns around to face his lover, who moves closer to him. “Would you like to spend Halloween with me?” 

“What about Father Bradham?” He asks, as he feels his back come into contact with one of the wall cupboards. “Is he going to be at the rectory?” 

“He will not.” Prompto’s eyes are drawn to the white collar around Father Scientia’s neck, as his lover puts his knee between both of his legs, his fingers sliding down the buttons of his lover’s cassock. “He will be at our sister parish, preparing for their All Saints’ Day festival.” 

“Will you be alone?” Prompto whispers, his arms coming to wrap around his lover’s neck, a soft groan leaving his throat as he feels the pressure of Father Scientia’s knee push up against his cock. 

“Not if you’re with me…” Father Scientia’s lips hover close to his, as he stays trapped against the cupboard. “Now, will you tell me about those thoughts you had during mass, so we can compare notes with one another?” 

Using the tip of his tongue, he flicks it against Father Scientia’s cupid’s bow, his arms tightening around his neck as his lover releases a salactious moan. “Yes, Father….But only if you kiss me first…” 

“One kiss, coming right up…” 

The tip of Father Scientia’s tongue mimics what he’d just done to him, sending a spike of lust through his body. He moans low, as the lips that have been a hair’s breadth away from him finally touch his own. Prompto allows himself to give into the lust that’s been clawing at his brain to be let out as their lips seal together, and he finds himself right where he wants to be - in his lover’s arms. 


	27. Pop Quiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! Here's today's update. ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

As their tongues touch, Prompto’s breath is stolen away from him by his lover, as they kiss each other with the same ardor they’d had for one another at four in the morning. It feels so good to be kissing him again, to be alone with him, that Prompto doesn’t shy away from the unbridled lust that’s becoming more and more difficult to keep in check as he feels Father Scientia’s tongue root around in his mouth, continuing to steal his breath with every inhale they pass back and forth to one another.

Pushing himself down onto Ignis’ knee, he releases a low moan as their kissing stops in favor of letting their hands wander. Or, more accurately, Father Scientia’s hands wandering up under the sweater he’s wearing. “D-Do you really want to know what I was thinking about during mass, Father…?” He moans, as he rubs himself more against the stiffness of his lover’s knee.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know, love…” Father Scientia’s teeth tug on his earlobe, before rooting his nose against the top of his turtleneck. “You had to wear this garment, didn’t you…?”

He moans low, his own fingers sliding down the many buttons on his lover’s cassock. “L-Like you can talk…” The pressure against his cock disappears, as he’s turned around, his chest now pushed up against the cupboard. He pushes his ass back on pure reflex, the comfort of feeling his lover’s cock against the split between his cheeks a welcomed one.

“I wore it for _you_ …” The heat of Father Scientia’s voice against his ear causes Prompto to release a soft, shuddering sigh. “Tell me what you were thinking about, love….”

He turns himself back around, his back slamming hard against the cupboard as Father Scientia uses more force than necessary. It does the trick, as his arousal grows with the force that his lover uses on him. “Your voice….” He jumps up, and wraps his legs around Father Scientia’s hips, feeling his lover’s arms come and hold him up without any struggle. “As soon as you started to speak, I began to remember what you were saying to me last night…”

“How I want to keep my mouth on your cock until you can’t come anymore…?” Father Scientia’s hands grip hard onto his ass, as he’s brought down onto the clothed mound of his lover’s cock. “How every single moment with you is never enough? How every second ticked by way too fast after we got home from the club?”

Prompto’s moans become more bold as his lover’s words penetrate his ears. “I imagined your stole being wrapped around my neck….” He groans as teeth start to bite down on the side of his neck, his turtleneck being pushed down to give him better access to it. “Mark me, Father…” He pleads with his lover, as his desire starts to become insatiable as they keep teasing each other with their movements.

Pain blossoms at the base of his neck, Prompto whining loud as his fingers dig into Ignis’ shoulders, praying to God that no one can hear them. He knows they’re alone, but that thought that someone might walk by the church, and pass by a window that shouldn’t be opened - what would they think? An apparition? Divine intervention that a man is being shown a really good time right now by one of the members of the church? That thought leaves him gasping, his hand going to the back of Father Scientia’s neck, fingers curling tight into the hair at the nape of his neck. “F-Father, please…” He moans another soft beg to his lover, the low moan that leaves his lover’s throat at the request has his head spinning.

“Do you wish to know what it feels like now, Prompto?” His lover’s voice is deep, words dripping with desire that Prompto can feel flowing through his body.

Dropping one leg at a time, he stands up and nods his head, pulling himself away from his lover’s body. “Only take one that you use….?” He asks, feeling a little nervous by this act. _It’s an article of clothing. Nothing more_. Never mind that the article of clothing has no doubt been blessed by a bishop, or maybe even a cardinal.

“Of course.” Father Scientia opens the cupboard next to the one he’d been pushed up against, Prompto now standing behind him, trying to get his hormones under control as he sees all the different stoles hanging up. “Do you have a preference…?”

“Whichever is your favorite.”

A purple stole is pulled out, decorated with a gold cross at each end, the embellishments looking very ornate. “You know my penchant is towards the color of your eyes…”

“When do you wear that one?” He asks, taking the garment from Father Scientia’s hand, as he watches his lover close the door to the cupboard. “Easter?”

“I wear it during both Advent and Lent.” Prompto begins to walk towards the church, his feet leading him back towards the altar without the aid of his brain to stop him from going any further than the sacristy. “Do you know what purple stands for in our faith?”

Arms wrap around his middle, keeping him from entering the church, but Prompto doesn’t mind. Keeping the satin stole in his hands, he leans back against Father Scientia, who is beginning to kiss the side of his neck more. “Mm….We talked about this in class, didn’t we, Father…?”

“We did.” Father Scientia nods his head, one arm staying around Prompto’s stomach, the other sliding down to be on top of his thigh. “Can you tell me what it means…?”

His fingers grip the stole a little tighter, as Father Scientia’s hand starts to casually play with the mound of his groin. “Preparation….sacrifice….” He groans, pushing his hips forward to feel more of Father Scientia’s hand on his cock. “God….”

“It doesn’t stand for God…” His lover’s lips touch the top of his ear, as his hand starts to cup his genitals, Prompto moaning low as Father Scientia’s hand squeezes him with the right amount of pressure to send his pleasure spiking. “One more thing it stands for. If you can tell it to me, I’ll reward you….On the _altar_.”

As the reward is dangled in front of him, he nods his head as he takes the chance, knowing that whatever will happen next is one of his own choosing. No one is dictating to him what he’s interested in. “P-Penance, Father…” He lifts his head, and sees Father Scientia move past him, his hand coming to land on his. He’s then pulled out onto the altar, the silence in the church a welcomed one. “A-Am I to ask for penance now…?”

“Have you done something to require penance?” Father Scientia teases him, as they make their way to the celebrant’s chair. The stole he’s holding is pulled away from him, and is wrapped around both of his wrists in the same manner that the ties had been used on him the night before. _Holy crap - that was less than twenty-four hours ago_.

His lover takes his bound hands, and walks with him towards the left of the altar. “With all of my impure thoughts constantly at the forefront of my mind, it’s a wonder that I’m able to stand here without panicking.” Prompto begins to kneel down, then changes his mind halfway down. “What about you, Father?” The stole is unwrapped, Prompto returning it to his hand as he breathes a little easier. He holds tight to the stole in his hand, as he looks up into his lover’s eyes, the thin band of green visible in the flickering light of the candles. “Have you done something that would require penance?”

Prompto takes a seat on the center celebrant’s chair, staring up at his lover, who begins to sink down to his knees. “I have.” Father Scientia whispers, as he stays on his knees in front of him. “Shall I confess to you my sins, Prompto?”

“Yes….” He drops the stole across his lap, as his fingers begin to work on the buttons of Father Scientia’s cassock. “Tell me your sins, Father…”

“I want to defile every single surface of this church with our bodies.” Prompto sucks in his breath at the unexpected confession, pleased to hear that he’s not the only one with such libidinous thoughts. “Mark _my_  territory with your sweet essence decorating the sanctuary.”

Prompto’s hands stop at Father Scientia’s waist, as he stares into his eyes. “Jesus Christ….” He whispers, too stunned to say anything else. He always assumed he’d been the one that was perverse in his nature, wanting and lusting after a priest, but to hear his lover say these things, he knows he’s met his perfect match.

“You have no idea of the fantasties I’ve had about the two of us, Prompto…” His fingers begin to work on the buttons more, finally getting to the last one, and pushing the panels open to reveal a tight black crew neck shirt clinging to his lover’s torso. “Of the ones I think about while saying mass, when my mind should be on God…”

Swallowing, he reaches up and unhooks the white collar from around Father Scientia’s neck, and puts it on the back of the celebrant’s chair. He slides his hands up Ignis’ chest, moving forward on the chair, as he pushes the cassock off of his shoulders. “Tell me…”

“You told me you thought of what we said to one another in bed when you heard my voice…” Ignis leans forward, and picks up the stole from Prompto’s lap, and drapes it over his neck, as their lips come together for a heated kiss. He’s left breathing hard, as Ignis’ hands start to work on the belt around his waist, the stole now around his neck like a scarf. “When I walked past you, my first thought of you was how sweet you tasted last night, and how I couldn’t wait to have you back in my mouth.”

“God…” He shivers hard, and taking the bait, he licks his lips. “Do you want me back in your mouth right now, Father…?” He asks, his cock straining against his underwear, Ignis having unzipped his khakis, but has not pulled him out of his boxer briefs. “Suck me off, as I sit on your chair…”

Ignis’ head becomes buried in his lap, Prompto lifting his legs up to drape them over his shoulders, as his lover’s hot breath tickles his cock through his underwear. The band of his underwear is snapped, and suddenly wet heat surrounds his cock, causing him to release a lustful moan, which bounces off the rafters. “No one can hear us…” Ignis whispers, as he yanks Prompto’s pants off of his body, his shoes landing with soft thuds on the carpet, giving the stole a little tug to tighten its grip around Prompto’s neck. “Be loud for me tonight in here…”

“Nnngh….Aaaaaah!” Prompto screams, as Ignis’ teeth sink into the soft flesh of his thigh. The bite causes his cock to drip, his hands going to the arm rests, gripping tight to them as Ignis sucks on the flesh of his thigh. His mouth pulls away with a soft _pop_ , Prompto’s eyes going to the red mark. Rapid breaths leave this throat, as he keeps his eyes on Ignis’. “Again, Iggy….”

With a feral grin on his face, Ignis listens to his command, Prompto’s toes curling as his lover’s mouth attaches to his other thigh, biting him closer to where his sac rests. He twists and moans, the tip of his cock pushing up against the edge of Ignis’ glasses, a small streak of cum now drying on his cheek. He wants to apologize, wants to say sorry for being so excitable, but as Ignis’ teeth sink deeper into his thigh, it takes all of his will power to not start touching himself. The need to come is becoming something he can’t ignore as he’s toyed and played with in this manner.

“F-Father…” He cries out, as Ignis pulls his mouth away, but is quick to return it to the tip of his cock. “Oh, _God_ ….” He moans, the upper half of his body jerking forward, as his knees push up against Ignis’ sides, keeping him in place as his mouth devours his cock. “Jesus, yeeeees….” He cries out, as his balls are squeezed gently by Ignis’ hand, his pleasure beginning to build at a fast pace the more his cock and balls are played with.

The mouth on his cock slides up back towards the tip, before pushing back down to the base, Prompto’s feet dropping to the floor as he starts to stand up from the chair. He wants the added leverage, and with Ignis’ hands now resting on his hips, he’s given permission to slowly thrust his hips back and forth as he slides his cock all over his lover’s tongue. “I-Iggy…” He whimpers, his body wound tight.

His vision becomes spotty as he gets closer and closer to an orgasm. The end of the stole is pulled on, Ignis choking him in just the right way to push him right to the edge. “God, _Ignis_ ….!” He screams his lover’s name, as he begins to come hard, his cock hitting the back of his lover’s throat. He tries to watch as his lover swallows his essence down, but after two swallows, his eyes close tight, as he becomes lost in the euphoria of his orgasm.

“Let me take you…” Ignis whispers into his ear, his lover now standing in front of him as he tries to remember how to function after that mind numbing orgasm, the stole being taken away from his throat. “Let me take you in here, Prompto…”

“W-we can’t…” He shakes his head, but even as the proposition is made, his cock begins to grow again at the idea, the never ending sexual appetite he seems to be having as of late making it possible. “Sex in here is wrong…”

“Is it?” Lips caress the side of his face before landing on his own lips, Prompto moaning as he tastes the saltiness of his cum in Ignis’ mouth. “Don’t you want me to be inside of you right now…?”

“I….”

Prompto doesn’t know why he keeps denying himself, because he knows that what they’ve just done it’s the same as having penetration sex. But the thought of being taken on the altar, of feeling Ignis’ cock slide in and out of him as he moans for him - it’s a thought he knows should stay in his fantasties. Because once they’ve crossed the line, he knows it’s going to be very difficult for him to _not_  have sex in this space - in any part of it. Ignis’ confession of wanting to ‘defile’ the sanctuary with him - hearing his lover voice the same thoughts that are in his mind - it helps him to accept what he wants, and decides to take it.

Turning around, he puts one knee on the celebrant’s chair, and then his other knee, looking over his shoulder at Ignis with his cheeks flushed. “One time…” As it comes out of his throat, he knows it’s a lie. He knows that Ignis knows it’s a lie too, but neither dwell on it, as he hears his lover unbuckle his belt.

“Are you sure…?” Ignis asks, the sound of the lube being uncapped sending a wave of desire through Prompto’s body, but the anxiety begins to creep in as he recognizes what they’re about to do. “We can go back to the rectory…”

“For someone who was so adamant about wanting to take me here, you sure are having doubts now…” Prompto groans low, as one finger pushes into his body. The ache he’s felt for most of the day slowly disappears, feeling somewhat whole again now that Ignis is touching him the way he’s been yearning for since mass began. “W-which is it, Father…?” 

“I know I talk a lot…” Fingers are spread inside of him, Prompto gripping the back of the celebrant’s chair as he moans low, his fingers knocking against Ignis’ priest’s collar, his body slowly opening up with the help of Ignis’ fingers. “I know this is a big step for you…”

“What’s one more sexual act in front of God?” He whispers, sinking lower on his knees as he tries to spread them apart more, the arm rests preventing him from going too far. “One more hedonistic act on this altar, and I’ve all but sealed my fate on the road to Hell.”

The fingers inside of him stop moving, and are gently pulled out of his body. “You will not be going to Hell.” Ignis put his arms around him, and without thinking, he falls back against his body. “This isn’t wrong.”

“Yes, it is.” Prompto shakes his head, the moment slowly disappearing. “We _can’t_ , Father.”

“Then why did you say yes?” Lips touch his forehead, as he moves to kneel on the celebrant’s chair. “Don’t tell me because you thought that’s what I wanted.”

“Isn’t it, though?” He asks, turning to look at his lover, who has a concerned look on his face. “You said it yourself - you want to defile every inch of this sanctuary with my body.”

“Only if you’re a willing participant.” Ignis shakes his head. “Those are _my_  fantasies, Prompto. They don’t have to be your own. I’m sure there are things you fantasize about that I would never think to do in a million years. Remember what we just spoke about at the coffee shop.”

His shoulders drop, as he releases a soft sigh. “I know. And I said yes because I want it. I want it bad, but….I’m sorry, Father. God, do I want to. But, I’m scared.”

Ignis picks up his boxer briefs, and his khakis up off the floor, and hands them to him. “What are you scared of? That God is going to smite both of us down for having sex in a house of worship?”

“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous.” Prompto puts his clothes back on, and reaches to pick up the white collar off the back of the celebrant’s chair, and hands it to Ignis. “I guess I’m scared because I know I want to have sex with you in here. I know that it will be okay. That my feelings for you are as natural as the bark on the tree outside.” He reaches for his shoe, but then stops. “But something is stopping me.”

He watches his lover pick up his cassock off the floor, and begins to button it back up. “I understand. In the future - please be honest with me.”

“I _was_  honest with you, Father.” He grabs both of his shoes, and puts them on. “That’s what you don’t get. I really was into the idea of you taking me, of feeling you inside of me as I sit in your seat on the altar, facing the cross.”

“Perhaps that’s the issue.” Father Scientia holds out his hand, and Prompto takes up, being lifted up off the celebrant’s chair. “The presence of God in that physical manifestation is somehow triggering you, making you see that your wants and desires are wrong.”

It sounds plausible, but then why was he okay to do what they’d done at his church back in Insomnia? “I don’t know. Because I think I probably would have let you have sex with me back when we were at St. Merriotth.”

“Give it time.” They walk together towards the sacristy, leaving the altar together. “We also weren’t on the altar at your church.” Father Scientia reminds him, as they walk into the sacristy proper.

“Right. There’s that.” Prompto releases a little nervous laugh, then turns towards his lover, and collides with his body as he throws his arms around him. “I’m sorry, Iggy. I’m a mess, aren’t I?”

“You are not.” Another kiss to his brow makes him smile. “Would you like for me to walk you back to your dorm?”

He shakes his head, as he keeps his face pressed against the soft wool of his lover’s cassock. “No, I can walk by myself. I’m sure you’ve got to do some lesson planning for tomorrow, as well as whatever else you do on Sunday night to get ready for the week.”

“I don’t mind.”

Pulling back, he looks up at his lover, and smiles. “I know you don’t mind.” He starts to lower one of his hands, and accidentally brushes it against Father Scientia’s groin, surprised by how stiff he is. “Oh, God!” He stares up at his lover. “You haven’t gotten off!”

“It’s okay.” Father Scientia chuckles, placing his hand on top of Prompto’s, pulling it away from his body. “I’ll manage, love.”

“Can I touch you…?” He asks, feeling a little shy, as if this was his first time asking his lover this kind of question. “Please, Iggy? I want to make you feel good too. You made me feel so good out there…”

His lover returns his hand to his genitals, Prompto’s knees wobbling as he feels how aroused he is. “I wouldn’t say no to a little tug and pull, if that’s what you’re offering.”

“Mmm..” Prompto reaches up under the cassock, and gently pushes Ignis’ down onto the chair sitting behind the small desk. “Is that all you want…?” He grabs the stole off of Ignis’ shoulders, and sets it down on the desk. “Just a little tug and pull…?”

“You know what I want…” Father Scientia licks his lips, as Prompto moves to sit on his lap facing him, pulling his lover’s cock from the confines of his tight briefs.

“Do I….?” His own arousal is still plump, and with this position, and where they’re at, he unzips his own pants and pulls his cock out. He rubs the tip of his cock against Ignis’, both of them moaning low at the intimate contact. “You want to come, don’t you, Father…?” 

“God, yes…” Prompto wraps his hand around both of their cocks, and starts to pump his hand slow. “I’m _dying_  to come, my love…”

“I can feel it.” He whispers, his feet planted on the floor as he rubs their cocks together. Using his index finger, he rubs it over the tips of their cocks, both slits dribbling with precum. “You’re so hard right now, Father…” He moans low, leaning forward as his forehead comes into contact with Father Scientia’s. “Does my hand feel good…?” 

“It feels amazing….P-Prompto…” The stutter on his name has him moaning low, as he starts to move his hand with a little more speed.

He turns his head, and is rewarded by the touch of Father Scientia’s lips against his neck, his nose pushing down his turtleneck for the second time that evening. Prompto whines low as his lover bites down, the pleasurable pain sending more lust through his body as he melts against him. He becomes lost as the bite on his neck continues, but then remembers where his hand is at, and starts to move it again as the pressure from Father Scientia’s mouth increases.

“F-Father…” His moans are filled with lust, as his hand moves a little faster on their exposed cocks. “Father, h-help me…” He whispers, his lover’s fingers lacing with his as they both begin to work together to get each other off. “Nnngh…”

The touch of Father Scientia’s tongue to the mark that’s no doubt blossoming right now pushes him over the edge with a low moan. “That’s it….That’s…..” Prompto hears Father Scientia’s words drop off, being replaced with a soft groan, the heat of their orgasms spreading between their fingers as they continue to move their entwined fingers up and down their softening cocks.  

Taking a few deep breaths, Prompto rests his head on Father Scientia’s shoulder, too tired to do anything about the mess on his hands. He hopes that it’s only his clothes that are stained - he doesn’t want to think about anything getting on Father Scientia’s cassock. Something soft touches his hand, his eyes barely opening as he sees a white cloth wiping off both of their hands, and their limp arousals. He releases a soft giggle, then scoots a little closer to Father Scientia, wanting to be as physically close to him as possible.

“I love you.” Father Scientia whispers into his ear, Prompto smiling as he hides his face against his lover’s neck. “Do you still not want me to walk you back to your dorm?” 

“I would love it if you did.” He lifts his head, and kisses his lover softly on the lips. “I know it will make you feel better.”

“Indeed, it will.” His lover smiles, and nods his head.

They get tucked back into their pants, and then head out of the sacristy together, Prompto heading down the path a little to make it look not as obvious that they’d been in there together for a long time. When Father Scientia stands next to him, they set off across campus to his dorm. It doesn’t take very long, and by the time they arrive, Prompto is yawning every few minutes.

“Get to bed.” Father Scientia stands close to him, the two staying out of the light to hug one another. “I’ll see you in the morning at Lauds?”

“You will, Father.” He nods, looking up at him. He takes a quick look around, and presses another kiss to his lips. “I love you. See you in the morning.”

“Good night.” One more kiss to his lips, then Prompto tears himself away from him, and makes his way up to his dorm.

He gets ready for bed, then falls onto it, but sleep won’t come. It feels strange to be alone in bed, after spending the last five nights with someone next to him. Reaching for his phone, he unlocks it and pulls up his text messages to Father Scientia. “ _I wish you were sleeping next to me again tonight. :( I miss the warmth of your body next to mine_.”

“ _I miss it too. :( But you’ll spend the night here on Halloween, won’t you?_ ”

“ _Yes. Definitely_.”

“ _Then, we have to wait two days. We’ve gone longer. ❤_ ”

“ _We have. Thank you, Iggy. Sweet dreams!_ ”

“ _And to you, my love._ ”

Feeling a little better with knowing that they’d be sleeping together again soon, he sets his phone down, sleep claiming him within a few moments.

***

“What’s with the turtleneck?” Luna asks him, as he walks down the aisle towards his desk in their History of Religion class. “It’s not that cold outside.”

“It’s not that thick.” He drops his bag down on the floor before sliding into his seat. “What’s with that skirt? Isn’t it too cold to be wearing clothes like that?” He teases her, and sees her begin to pout. “Oh, come on.”

“You’re so mean to me.” She sticks her tongue out at him, the two of them sharing a laugh as Prompto gets his notebook out of his bag.

“Yeah, well.”  

When he was getting ready for Lauds and school, he saw that he had not one, not two, not three, but four - four different marks on his body from his lover’s mouth. One mark on each inner thigh, and two on either side of his neck that are being covered by his clothing choice for the day. At Lauds, he made it a point to be on his best behavior, but by the time it was his turn for confession, he’d been in a little bit of a mood.

_“I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been a week since my last confession. Since then, I have committed many, many mortal sins.” He keeps his hands folded in front of him, as he sits on the chair, staring at the mesh screen that separates himself from his lover. “Where shall I start?”_

_“It’s always best to start at the beginning, my son.”_

_Being addressed as ‘son’ makes him shiver. “I’ve had sexual relations with a man I know I shouldn’t be engaging in sexual congress with. A man who steals all of my thoughts, who I can’t help but loving to the point of it being a terrible distraction as I pray to Him. We almost had sex on the altar last night, but if it wasn’t for his quick thinking, and seeing that I wasn’t in the right place for that, it could have ended badly. And we did terrible things to His Prayer, and really - I want more.”_

_He hears Father Scientia swallow. “W-Well, if you want more, then it’s in your hands to take it. I’m sure that this man isn’t as bad as you’re making him out to be. Perhaps you’ll find that he’s having the same thoughts, the same desires, as you are. You two must talk things through, to get an understanding for what you expect from one another.”_

_“I didn’t dream last night, but I woke up aroused.” He drops his voice to a soft whisper. “I touched myself in the shower to get it to go away.”_

_“Did you think of this man?”_

_“You know that I did.”_

_“Would it help to know that he did the same thing this morning?”_

_“Yes, Father.” He nods his head, pressing his forehead against the mesh screen, finding peace in that confession. “For these and all the sins that I have committed during my life, I am deeply sorry.”_

_“This is just a small blip in your life, my son. You will see that the nature of these feelings, while they may feel perverse, they are natural. Everything you are experiencing is because it is His Will. He is showing you the way. You must have faith.” His lip quirked up at the comment, taking the double entendre to heart. “Your penance will be to say three Hail Mary’s, and four Our Father’s. Your sins will be forgiven. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.”_

_Prompto makes the sign of the cross. “For His mercy endures forever.”_  

He had left the church feeling better, but also left with a smallish erection, the thought of Father Scientia taking care of himself the way he’d done was enough fuel to keep his cock in a semi-aroused state for most of the morning. And now, Luna is teasing him for his turtleneck, but he had also been razzed about it in another one of his classes.

“Are you and Noct going to that haunted house tomorrow night?” He asks, as more students begin to walk into their class. “What are you guys dressing up as this year?”

“Yes, we are. And I’m not sure. I think we talked about going as Aurora and Prince Philip, but we did that two years ago.” Luna taps her pencil against her notebook. “I suggested we take the dogs out for trick-or-treating, but he was having none of that.”

Prompto starts to laugh. “Who in their right mind would give candy to a dog? Were you going to dress them up?”

“I already bought them costumes!” Luna throws a wadded up piece of paper at him. “Don’t be mean. They’re going to be so cute!”

“What are you dressing them up as?”

“Pryna is going to be Little Red Riding Hood, and Umbra is going to wear a shark costume.”

“You know you’re crazy, right?” Prompto teases her, laughing more. “You know what your dogs are going to be, but you don’t know what you and Noctis are going to be?”

The pout returns to her face. “Well, fine. What are _you_  going to be? Oh, right. You’re not going to go out tomorrow night, are you?”

“I don’t know. I might.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I’ve got some stuff in my closet that would probably work. If all else fails, I’ll just strap some single serving cereal boxes to my chest, and put knives through them.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “I’ll be a ‘cereal’ killer. Get it?”

“Hah.” Her fake laughs turns into a full blown laugh, as he tosses the piece of paper back towards her.

“Settle down, class.” Father Scientia walks into the classroom at that exact moment, Prompto’s pencil dropping as he sees his lover has a smile on his face. Dressed in his normal clerical clothes, with the addition of a black sweater on top of the short-sleeved shirt he’s wearing underneath it - _thank God for no cassock today_. “I trust everyone had a nice weekend?”

The class collectively uttered a ‘yes’ in a monotone voice, but both Prompto and Luna exchanged a glance, then looked back up at the podium where Father Scientia looks at both of them and gives a small nod of his head. “Good. You’ll be pleased to know that today we’ll be taking a pop quiz.”

That got everyone griping, including Prompto. _He can’t play favorites_. But it sure would have been nice to know about. As the quiz is passed out, he lets out a loud snort when he sees what the quiz is about.

“Is something amusing, Mr. Argentum?” Father Scientia asks him. “Would you care to share with the class?”

His stomach drops, as he shakes his head. _Absolutely not!!_  “No, Father. I apologize, I had thought of something. It’s in no relation to the test.” _A lie_.

“Yes, well, do try and contain your excitement for this pop quiz. You have five minutes to answer the questions. Time starts….now.”

He looks back down at his paper, and rereads the first question, this time without snorting. “ _What is the meaning behind the Catholic Church using purple during the Advent and Lent seasons?_ ” The rest of the questions are based on the colors that the church uses, so of _course_  he’s going to laugh at that. Especially that first question.

The tests are collected six minutes later, and the class discussion begins. Prompto stares at the way Father Scientia moves back and forth in the room, narrating to them about the trials of the Pilgrims, and why they wished to escape to the ‘New Land’ where they could practice their idea of religion freely without any persecution from those that did not agree with their Puritanism. It’s a subject that Prompto has thought on often, as their strict morals were things that no one should live by. But that Puritanism still reigned to this day in their country, as there are certain subjects that other nations may talk freely about, but they do not.

At the end of the lesson, Father Scientia starts to give them another assignment, but one student reminded him that it was Halloween tomorrow. “Fine, on Wednesday we’re taking a small field trip, but then next week - you will have a paper assigned to you.”

“Field trip??” Luna looks over at him, as they start to pack up their materials. “What does he mean, field trip?”

“How should I know?” He asks, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe we’re going to the library to look at the texts we should be using for our final paper.”

“Oooh, good point.” She nods her head, the two of them heading out of the class together. “Is it weird that I wanted to say ‘I had a good time this weekend’ to him?”

“Why would it be weird?” Trying to ignore the jealousy that begins to creep up inside of him at the mention of her wanting to speak to him, he opens the door for her as they head outside to the parking lot. _Why am I becoming jealous of Luna now too? This is silly._  “I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

“Well, I guess.” Prompto startles when he feels his phone vibrate, but plays it off as if he’d kicked a rock or something. “I’m going to guess I can’t convince you to come out with Noctis and I tomorrow night, right?”

“You can try, but I will politely decline.” He smiles, and helps her put her things down in her car. “You know it’s not my thing. I prefer All Saints Day.”

“You and your religion.” She rolls her eyes. “How do you think you did on that pop quiz? I couldn’t remember what green stood for.”

“I think I did okay, but I guess we’ll find out on Wednesday.” A car honks its horn, clearly impatient that Luna isn’t moving fast enough. “Text me tomorrow when you guys are in your costumes, okay?” He bends over, and kisses her cheek. “Love you. Be safe!”

“I always am! Love you too!” She waves, and backs out of her spot, leaving him alone in the parking lot.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he sees the text he’d received. “ _You aced the pop quiz. ;)_ ”

“ _If I didn’t, then I have a horrible memory. I cannot believe you put that question first. How did you expect me to react? You jerk. :p_ ”

“ _Hahah. You reacted the way I thought you would. I wish I was sorry, but I am not. You must learn to school yourself better. ;)_ ”

“ _Says the man that confessed to me this morning he masturbated in the shower and thought of me_.”

“ _I also thought about you last night when I did it after we parted_.”

He walks into the library, deciding that it would be a better environment for him to work in. He goes into the bathroom, and pulls down his turtleneck, taking a picture to send it to his lover. “ _Your handy work. Nice job_.”

“ _I was wondering about that. Are you mad?_ ”

Walking back to the spot he’d claimed, he sits down and starts to get his items organized on the table. “ _Never. Now, I have to study. I’ll see you at Vespers?_ ” 

“ _You will. Try not to think about anything erotic as you study_.”

Prompto drops his head onto the desk, someone nearby saying ‘Shh!’ to him as he releases a groan. With that last text, he knows the only thing he’s going to be thinking about are things of that nature. _Damn it_.


	28. All Hallow's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sexual Sinful Sunday! ^_^ Here is today's update! Please enjoy!

 

* * *

The church bells begin to ring, notifying all those within earshot of the steeple that it is now a quarter to six in the evening, Prompto shifting the weight of his backpack on his back as he walks up the stairs to approach the church. Studying in the library had proved to be useful, but not for the reasons he thought it would be. After Father Scientia’s comment to him, he had proved him right and had thought about lecherous things while trying to concentrate on his homework. After a few silent pleas to God, he finally pushed those thoughts away in order to get most of his work done, freeing up the rest of his evening after mass. Approaching the opened door, he walks through and dips his finger into the Holy Water, blessing himself as he heads into the nave for mass.

It feels like it’s been forever since he’d attended Vespers, the church providing a sense of calm to his psyche as he genuflects before entering the pew he likes to sit in, and sits down. Keeping his mind blank of any nefarious thoughts as his eyes go to the altar, he doesn’t realize he has his fists clenched until his blunt nails dig into his skin a little too much. Exhaling, he looks down and unfurls them, four crescent shapes appearing near the heel of his hand. _Damn_. His head snaps up and looks at the cross. _Sorry_!

Father Scientia appears on the altar, the mass beginning, that sense of calm returning as he falls into the routine of Vespers. Listening to Father Scientia preside over mass doesn’t distract him in the way it had done the night before, instead it lulls him to finding peace in his heart. Saying the words verbatim without looking at his Book of Worship, the few hymns that they sing he hums the tune without saying the words. His gaze meets Father Scientia’s more than once during the duration of the mass, and by the end of it, his heart is beating quicker than normal as he stays in his seat, knowing that it won’t be long until Father Scientia joins him in his pew. 

Fifteen minutes after mass ends, with his head bowed in prayer, he hears footsteps approaching. “Good evening, Prompto.” His lover’s voice says his name in a way that his body responds to it immediately, the dormant butterflies coming to life as he opens his eyes to take in Father Scientia’s body. “May I join you for a few minutes?” 

“Of course, Father.” He smiles, and scoots over in the pew. Looking around, he sees that they are already alone, most of the attendees of Vespers having left within the last fifteen minutes. “Have you had a pleasant afternoon?” He keeps the conversation ambiguous, wondering how the priest will respond to his question. 

Turning his body towards Father Scientia, he sees him nod his head. “I did. I was busy grading the pop quizzes I gave all of my classes today.” 

“I hope that I did well.” He snorts, knocking his knee against Father Scientia’s. “You are so cruel to me, Father.” 

“You love it.” Father Scientia doesn’t deny it, which makes Prompto laugh, as his own denial never comes. “You passed, by the way. As did most of the class. There were a few that gave me some very….interesting answers to what the colors meant.” 

More laughter bubbles up out of him. “Oh? What did they say?”    


“They said that the colors are left up to the priest to determine. If they’re feeling saucy, they’ll wear red, and if they’re feeling a little sad, they’ll wear blue. Because ‘red equal rebellion, and blue is the color of sadness personified’. Their words, not mine.” 

“Oh, my God.” Prompto cackles, shaking his head as he thinks he knows who would have put an answer like that in his class. “Please tell me you gave them a higher mark than you would because of their creativity.” 

“I did. But, that did not save them from not passing the quiz.” 

“Oh well.” Prompto giggles a little more, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a blue stole before. Do they exist?” 

“All colors of the rainbow exist.” Father Scientia nods his head, Prompto noticing that their knees are still touching one another. It’s a comforting touch, even though he wishes for a little more. “Have you had dinner? Would you like to join me for something to eat?” 

He shakes his head, his heart stinging a little as he sees a sad look cross over his lover’s face. “I’ve got some stuff I need to take care of. But, tomorrow night - we’re still on, yeah?” He calmly reaches over, and puts his hand on top of Father Scientia’s, who sets his other hand over his, sandwiching his hand between his two. “We’ll do dinner, and watch a scary movie?” 

“Yes, we’ll do both of those things.” The warmth both hands provide to Prompto’s hand makes the heat spread throughout the rest of his body. “I know just the perfect movie that we can watch together.” 

“Will it be a surprise, Father? Or will you tell me?” He asks, scooting himself to be a little closer to Father Scientia’s body, their hips now touching. 

His lover shakes his head, as he puts the hand that’s on top of Prompto’s onto the top of his thigh instead. “It’s a surprise.” Lips brush against the shell of his ear, Prompto releasing a soft whimper as he did not expect such an intimate touch. “I guess I should let you go on about your business, since you have plans.” 

“Y-Yes, Father…” He bites his lip, as Ignis’ hand brushes up against the growing mound of his crotch. “I need to go….” 

“No one is preventing you from leaving, Prompto.” His lover’s breath caressing his ear is doing just that. “Although, I must confess - I’ve been thinking about you for most of the day.” 

Finding the strength, he puts his hand on top of Father Scientia’s, and pries it away. “As have I, but I need to _go_.” Turning his head, his lips land on his lover’s mouth, and presses a heated kiss. “Please understand, Iggy.” 

“I do…” The pressure returns to his lips as Father Scientia kisses him again, this time Prompto’s mouth dropping open to feel his lover’s tongue inside of his mouth. He soon finds himself laying flat on the pew, by his doing or Father Scientia’s, he isn’t sure, but he’s thankful for whichever of them decided to do this, as it feels so nice to have his lover’s body back on top of his. “You really should go…” 

“Y-Yeah…” He moans softly, as he feels Father Scientia’s hand touch his throat, pulling the fabric of his turtleneck down to no doubt admire his own handywork. His hips roll up to meet his lover’s pelvis, both of them groaning as their arousals brush up against one another. 

The sound of the church door opening has them both freezing, Prompto’s eyes growing wide as they both move with lightning quick reflexes to sit back in their normal positions, hoping that whoever has entered the church did not see anything out of the ordinary. It takes him a good two minutes to get his heart rate back under control, willing his body to stop being wound so tight. He sees a group of women make their way to the statue of Mary on the right side of the church, the sound of coins dropping into the donation box just a little bit louder than his own beating heart. 

“I should go.” He whispers, grabbing his backpack up off the pew.

“Yes, that would be best.” Father Scientia nods his head, both of them looking at each other with longing. “I’ll see you tomorrow evening? Father Bradham will be saying Lauds tomorrow, as well as Vespers before he leaves for our sister parish. Come by the rectory at around half past seven?” 

Prompto nods, and waits for his lover to stand up, allowing him to pass by him, genuflecting towards the altar as he makes the sign of the cross. “Have a good evening, Father. Thank you for a wonderful Vespers.” The stiffness that had been occurring in his nether regions was all but gone, thanks to the fright of the women who were none the wiser of what they had broken up with their arrival. 

“You as well, Prompto.” Father Scientia places his hand on his shoulder, Prompto bowing his head to receive his lover’s blessing. “May God watch over you in my absence. In the name of Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” 

“Amen.” He whispers, crossing himself again before giving his lover one last smile before leaving the nave, blessing himself with more Holy Water as he exits the church. 

Rather than head in the direction of his dormitory, he heads towards town, checking earlier in the day as to where a costume store might be. With one of the businesses closing, a pop up Halloween store had sprung up, and from what his phone told him, it would take him about a half hour to walk there from the church. Putting his earbuds into his ears, he starts to listen to the playlist that he’d made for Ignis, shuffling the tunes to keep himself surprised as he starts to walk towards his destination. 

To say it is complete chaos in the store upon his arrival would be doing the word ‘chaos’ a disservice. A better word would be ‘anarchy’, as little children ran wild through the store, Prompto almost getting mowed over twice before he got to the front counter. 

“You can’t take your bag in the store.” A girl wearing a witch outfit, and the most bored expression on her face, tells him. “You gotta leave it up here with me.” 

“R-Right. No problem.” He hands her his bag, and she drops it to the floor without a care, putting it with a whole group of backpacks. “I’ll get it from you when I leave?” 

“Yup.” 

Keeping a smile on his face, he thanks her and heads into the store. He knows what he’s looking for, having thought about it over the weekend. He’d never been one to wear costumes, choosing to be _that_  person whenever he’d go out with Luna and Noctis, but this year he wanted to change that. Maybe it’s because he wants to do something nice for Father Scientia, or maybe it’s something else. He doesn’t want to put a label on it, as he starts to peruse the costumes. 

“Yes!” He exclaims, as he comes across the costume he’d been hoping to find. “Perfect!” He sees it’s a small/medium size, which is perfect for his body. Holding the plastic bag to his chest, he goes and stands in the long line for the register, a lot of last minute shoppers also holding onto similar bags stuffed with various costumes as they wait their turn. He looks at it again, feeling excitement start to spread throughout his body as he takes a step forward, the line moving slow. 

It takes almost twenty minutes for him to get to the register, happy to finally be up at the counter. Taking his earbuds out, he rests them on his shoulders as he pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. “This all you want?” The man dressed as the Joker asks him, punching in the code that’s on the costume. “You need a mask, a belt, a hat, anything else?” 

“W-What? No.” Prompto shakes his head, as he watches the man grab a black plastic bag, and puts his costume into it. “No, this is all I need today.” 

“All sales are final.” The man points at the register. “It’ll be $62.96.” 

“Here.” He hands him his debit card, and waits for the transaction to go through. “Thanks.” He takes the bag from him after signing the slip of paper, and then makes his way back over to the girl who had addressed him upon arrival. “Hey, can I get my backpack back now?” 

“Which one was yours?” Again, the bored tone mildly irritates Prompto, but then he remembers that she’s probably just as irritated as he is. 

Pointing to his bag, he tells her, “That one.” 

“Ah, right. Cool. Here ya go. Happy Halloween.” She says, handing him his bag by the strap. 

“You too.” 

He shoves his purchase into his backpack, then puts his earbuds back in, and makes his way out of the store. Pushing past people who are waiting to get in, he starts to make his way back to campus. It takes him a little bit longer to get back, pausing to look at some of the decorations for the holiday on people’s lawns. He heads to the student center and grabs some food to take with him back to his dorm, happy that he’d gotten back in time to save himself from eating canned soup. 

Dropping his backpack on his small couch, he pulls out his costume, and takes it out of bag. It doesn’t appear to be too wrinkled, and doesn’t have an odor to it. _Good. I don’t need to wash it._  He takes the other items that comes with the costume, and drapes them over a hanger, after setting his costume onto it. Hanging it up in his closet, he closes his closet door, and drops down onto his loveseat, his food resting on his lap. He starts to eat, surprised by how hungry he is. He devours his food at almost a breakneck speed, becoming a little sad when there’s nothing left in the box.

As he stands up to go throw his container in the trash, his phone begins to ring. Setting it in the bin, he picks up his phone and drops down onto his bed. “Hello?” 

“Did you finish whatever you had to do?” Father Scientia’s voice comes through the line, making his heartbeat a little faster. “Or am I interrupting you right now?” 

“No, I finished.” He gets out of his clothes, and pulls the blanket up to cover himself. “How’re you? Did you go and grab some dinner?” 

“I did.” 

“You know, we really need to be more careful.” Prompto rolls onto his side, as he thinks about what had happened before they had left one another. “What if someone had heard us? Had seen us?” 

The soft sigh that he hears leave Father Scientia’s mouth informs him that he’s not the only one that’s been having these thoughts. “I know. And I promised myself that I would be good this evening, but when you opened your mouth…” 

“Oh, so it’s _my_  fault?” He teases his lover. “I don’t think that’s the case. Whoever’s fault it is, we need to be better about it. We can control ourselves, can’t we?” 

“I would like to think so, but sometimes I can’t help myself when I’m around you.” 

“Likewise, Iggy.” Prompto whispers, finding a more comfortable spot for his head on his pillow. “You really drive me insane.” He clears his throat a little. “Maybe we should not do anything with one another unless the church doors are locked.” 

“An excellent idea, love. We can do this.” 

“I know we can, Father.” 

The two fall silent, but it isn’t an uncomfortable silence. “I suppose I should let you get to bed. I need to go lock up the church.” 

“Is it that time already?” Prompto isn’t ready to say goodbye yet. “Okay, Father. I’ll see you tomorrow night? Seven thirty?” 

“I’ll cook us some dinner, and something delicious for dessert. And maybe pick up a bag or two of candy for us to snack on, so we can really feel like we’re celebrating Halloween.” 

He laughs, rolling over onto his back. “That sounds perfect. Have a good day tomorrow, Iggy. I love you.”

“I love you too. Sweet dreams, Prompto.” 

The call comes to an end, Prompto putting his phone on its charger, then resumes his comfortable position on his bed. His belly full of food, he starts to drift to sleep, too tired to take care of his body in a way that will prevent him from not having an erotic dream. The walk to the Halloween pop up store had taken a lot of energy from his body, which he hopes will be enough to make him have a dreamless sleep. _I’ll take my chances_. With that final thought on his mind, he rolls back onto his side and falls into a peaceful slumber.

***

Tuesday drags so much that Prompto has to stop himself from looking at a clock because he feels like ten minutes have passed, and the clock shows him that it’s only been two. Frustrated that time isn’t going by faster, he tries not to seem too upset in his classes, as most of the students had chosen to wear costumes today. But not him. No, his costume is waiting for him in his bathroom, having put it in there when he’d taken his morning shower.  

Four thirty finally rolls around, Prompto heading to Vespers with a bounce in his step. Lauds had been nice, hearing Father Bradham preside over it again helped to clear his head, as it always did. And he knows that it will be the same for Vespers, praying that his lover wouldn’t show up and ambush him again like he’d done the last time that Father Bradham had led the mass. 

By the end of it, he had received no texts from Father Scientia, and picking up his backpack, he sees that he’s not in the nave either. _Thank God_. He exhales, happy to see he’s alone. Thanking Father Bradham for the mass, Prompto heads back to his dormitory to get ready for the evening. 

The students on his floor had decided to decorate their hallway for the holiday, red lights replacing the normal white light bulbs. The students he sees wish him a happy Halloween, to which he returns the greeting as he gets to his dorm room. Quickly undressing, he hops into the shower to make himself squeaky clean, and then gets dressed in his costume. 

Looking at himself in the mirror, he gasps softly. “Oh, wow.” He hopes that his lover is going to appreciate his costume, and not think something else. To be on the safe side, he packs some pajamas into his small duffel bag, along with the clothes he plans on wearing to school the following day. Grabbing his long winter coat, as it is a very cool night - and it helps to cover most of his costume, he puts on his patent leather Oxfords, and heads back out of his dorm room. 

It’s brisk, the autumn air containing the chill of an unforgiving winter in the air. He wonders how the anyone dressed in revealing costumes are faring, since he knows a lot of people tend to dress on the more revealing side on this night. Approaching the church, he heads to the left, and makes his way to the rectory, hoping that he’s on time. As he hears the bell tower announce that it’s half past seven, his knuckles are tapping on the front door. 

“Right on time.” Ignis stands at the door dressed in what looks like an outfit that makes him look like a farmer. A plaid short sleeved shirt is tucked into the pair of overalls that he’s wearing with one hook undone, white socks covering his feet, and a straw hat sits on the back on his head. “Happy Halloween, Prompto.” 

“You look great!” He laughs as he walks into the rectory, the door closing. “I didn’t think you’d dress up!” 

“Oh, no. Did you not come here wearing a costume?” Ignis takes off his hat, and sets it down on the edge of the couch. “I thought we would both be wearing costumes tonight.” 

His nerves start to increase, as he shakes his head, dropping his bag and backpack onto the floor. “No, I’m wearing a costume.” He starts to unbutton his jacket from the bottom, making his way up to the top. “I hope that it won’t make you mad.” 

“Why would your costume make me mad?” His lover grabs his things up off the floor, and takes them in the direction of his bedroom. “You could be dressed as a school girl, and I wouldn’t care. Okay, that’s a lie.” Ignis’ voice comes from the back of the small house. “I think I would probably love that more than I should because I am a somewhat perverted man, if you haven’t figured that out already.” 

He takes his jacket all the way off, thankful that his lover isn’t in the room with him, as he fixes himself. “Sorry, Iggy. Not dressed up like a girl today. And yes, I know you’re a pervert!” He giggles, feeling more and more nervous as he waits for Ignis to walk back out to the living room. 

“Well, I can tell you that you’re the only person that gets to see that side of me.” His voice starts to become louder, Prompto all but cowering in fear as he listens to Ignis walking down the hallway. “Sometimes I think that I should hold myself more accountable for my perverse nature, but you seem to bring the best out in…..Oh, God.” 

Prompto’s cheeks heat up as he sees his lover standing in shock, the conversation coming to an abrupt end as he sees his costume for the first time. “This is why I was busy last night.” He said, smoothing down the lapels of his poor imitation of a cassock that rests on his frame. Instead of the multiple small buttons like the one that Father Scientia normally wears, it has half of that, his cassock coming to rest at his shins rather than be floor length like a real one. The white collar that sits around his neck is cheap, and doesn’t have the same firmness that a real clerical collar would have, but it serves its purpose. A white sash is tied around his waist, with a gold cross stitched on the end, another poor representation of their faith. His black slacks can be seen underneath his cassock, as well as his black patent leather Oxfords that he has yet to take off. His rosary is wound around his hand, as he puts his hands together in a prayer formation. “What do you think, Iggy?” 

“I….” Ignis approaches him, Prompto standing still as he feels his lover take in his appearance. “Do you want the truth, _Father_?” 

His knees almost give out on him at being referred to by a priest’s title, unaware of how bad it would affect him. “The truth is what the Lord says we should always say. Lies beget more lies, and so the truth is best.”  

“I _love_  it.” His lover stands directly in front of him, Prompto glancing up as he keeps his hands in front of him. “You look incredible.” 

“I-It’s so cheap.” His fingers go to the white collar, and pulls it out. “See? It’s like it’s a choker.” He pushes it back down to rest just below the collar of his cassock. He puts his Rosary back into his pocket, and feels his lover’s heated gaze boring into his soul. “W-What are you thinking right now?” 

Hands touch his shoulders, smoothing down the flaps of his cassock. “That I finally understand your inclination towards this particular garment. I’m having a very difficult time keeping myself restrained at the moment.” 

“Who said you need to restrain yourself?” Prompto puts his hand on the strap of the overall, and pulls it off of the button. “The only one stopping you is yourself.” Even hearing the words, he knows it’s not true - they’re both on dangerous ground at the moment, all because of this silly costume. 

“You’ll be sorry that you said that, _Father_.” Ignis drops down to his knees, and puts his face against Prompto’s groin, his grasp on the situation slowly slipping away.    


He moans low at being called that, knowing in his mind that this is play. _This isn’t real. You don’t want to be a priest. You’re doing this for him. For the both of you_. And while it’s true, he doesn’t want to be a priest, hearing himself being addressed as one fuels his desires in a way he never thought it would. “Yes, my son.” He puts his hand on top of Ignis’ head, and sees him staring up at him with the same desire that’s coursing through his veins at this moment. “Tell me what lustful thoughts are in your head right now, and how I can best help to alleviate them for you.” 

“Show me what it looks like for you, when I’m at your feet.” Ignis returns to a standing position, that lustful look in his eyes making Prompto all but choke on his own spit, unable to get to his knees fast enough. 

Kneeling, he pulls down the overalls all the way, and sees Ignis’ tight black briefs keeping his body in check. “You wish to know what it looks like, when I have a priest at my feet, showing me the pleasure that you bring to me?” He stares up at him, his fake clerical collar riding up a little, but he doesn’t bother to push it back down, as his hands come to rest on the hem of Ignis’ underwear. “Is it turning you on right now, seeing me dressed as someone of your profession? Submitting themselves to you?” 

“It’s doing so much to me, Father Argentum…” Ignis murmurs low, his fingers finding a home in Prompto’s hair. “Does it turn you on when I address you that way?” 

“Yes.” He whispers, brushing his lips against the tip of Ignis’ cock, the tip already glistening with precum. “I hate how much I love it.” 

“It’s because you know it’s wrong. It’s a sin to call someone by that, when they’re not a man of the cloth. But tonight is a night where we can be anything we want to be - a farmer, and a Catholic priest.” Ignis’ fingers caress his face, as Prompto keeps rubbing his lips back and forth over the tip, coating them with the precum that keeps seeping from the small slit. “But that sin is what you love the most - that’s why it turns you on. Isn’t that right, _Father_ …?” 

Prompto moans low, as he sucks Ignis’ cock into his mouth, nodding his head as the plump flesh grows thicker against his tongue. He bobs his head at a glacial pace, sucking on his lover’s cock every time his nose hits the kinky curls at the base. As he pulls his mouth back up the tip, he uses only the slightest pressure of his teeth, his tongue rubbing along the vein on the underside of Ignis’ cock. Putting his hand around the base, drool spills from the corners of his mouth as he brings his mouth back up to the tip. 

“Call me that again, Iggy…” He stares up at his lover, his pupils blown out as his lust starts to control him. “Say it again…” Bringing his lips back to pucker around the flushed tip of Ignis’ cock, he pushes his lips back down towards the base as he keeps his hand wrapped around him nice and tight. 

“Father…” Ignis’ voice is thick with the same lust burning in his veins right now, every moan and whine sending heat throughout Prompto’s body. “F-Father, your mouth….” 

Hearing him becoming unglued in the same way he does whenever they have this type of play, never in his wildest dreams did he think it would be because of a poor imitation of a priest’s outfit. And every single time that Ignis calls him Father, his own cock drips inside of his underwear, making them damp with his own precum. After a dreamless sleep the night before, and one quick masturbation round in his shower in the morning, he’s locked and ready to blast off again, all because of a title. 

Every thrust of Ignis’ hips pushes his cock further towards the back of Prompto’s throat, which he takes without complaint. “God, Father….Father, I want to come…” That raw desire in Ignis’ voice makes Prompto moan low, his free hand sliding down to push against the soft skin of his entrance. “Oh, _God_ , yes….” Ignis’ voice drops an octave, as he rubs his finger against it, teasing him as the tip of Ignis’ cock pushes against the back of his throat. “Father, please let me come…..Please let me come….F-Fath….” 

He takes away his hand, the pressure he’d been using to hold it lets Prompto know he’d been doing the right thing in order to stave off his lover’s orgasm for just a little bit longer. As soon as his saliva covered finger pushes up into Ignis’ body, he feels Ignis’ cock turn rigid against his tongue, and then feels it begin to spasm inside of his mouth, the heated essence of his lover’s release being ejaculated down his throat, Prompto swallowing as if his life depended on it. Some begins to spill from one side of his mouth, but he’s quick to catch it before it drips onto his cheap cassock, as he keeps sucking on his lover’s cock, even though it’s somewhat limp on his tongue. 

“Prompto…” His name caresses his ears, as he pulls his mouth off of Ignis’ cock, peppering soft kisses to make it grow again for him. 

“Do you want to take me, Iggy…” He asks, staring up at his lover as he licks off the remaining cum stuck to his lips. “Should I keep my cassock on…?” 

“ _Yes_.” 

It isn’t so much a request, as it is a command, as Prompto soon finds himself on the rectory’s couch, his pants and underwear being yanked off after his shoes and socks and been disposed of. Rolling over to be on his knees, the white sash that sits around his waist drapes over the side of the couch, the bottom of his cassock resting on his lower back, his ass completely exposed. He feels lube being dripped onto his entrance, Ignis keeping his cheeks spread to allow it to get where it needs to be. His chest comes to rest on the cushion of the couch as he releases a needy moan. 

One finger is pushed into his body, his knees spreading so much that his left foot falls to the floor. “Shh…” Ignis helps him get back onto the couch, his finger stayed seated inside of him. “You want my cock, don’t you _Father_?” Ignis whispers into his ear, as another finger is added into his body. 

“I do…” He moans, keeping himself lifted up onto his hands as he pushes back against the two fingers that are moving in and out of his body at the same glacial pace he’d used before on sucking Ignis’ cock. “God, it’s all I’ve thought about since Sunday night….” 

“It could have been yours then…” Ignis reminds him, as a third finger is added into his body. Prompto releases a breathless whine, his right knee digging into the back of the couch as he his fingers grip tight to the arm of the couch. “If you wanted it as bad as you say you did, you would have taken it…” 

“I knooooow….” Prompto’s reply turns into a heated moan, as the tip of Ignis’ finger finds that little bump inside of his body. “A-After all the sex….we’ve been having….to have none….my body is craving you so bad, Iggy…” 

The fingers are pulled from his ass, his head dropping with another needy moan as he keeps himself open for his lover. “We’ll take care of those cravings tonight, love…” The words are spoken into his ear, as Ignis pulls him to be up on his knees again. “Now, _Father_ ….I believe you’re in need of some cock, is that right?” 

“Please…” He nods his head, the need to push his hips back becoming a burden to him as Ignis pushes the tip of his cock into his prepped entrance. “Father, I need you….” He whimpers, reverting to his lover’s title in the heat of passion, the gentle slide of Ignis’ cock going into his body hitting all the right notes inside of his body. 

“I’m yours forever, _Father_ …” Teeth tug on the shell of his ear, as the euphoria hits him all at once, Prompto coming hard without being touched. His spunk winds up on the end of the sash that’s tied around his waist, his cock still stiff as a board after the quick orgasm. “Oh ho….” A deep, sonorous chuckle sounds near his ear, as Ignis’ hand comes to be around his cock. “You weren’t kidding…” 

“I w-wasn’t….” Too horny to care that he’d already come, Prompto pushes his hips back as he feels Ignis’ cock fill him up in a way he’s been needing for so long. “Holy God, I want more…” He whines, as he drops back to be on his hands and knees, his lover beginning to roll his hips slow, sliding his cock in and out of Prompto’s ass at steady pace. 

“As do I, love…” The hand on his cock stays in its place, Prompto’s moans growing in pitch as his ass is stuffed more with his lover’s cock, Ignis keeping himself buried for a few seconds before pulling back out again. “And more you shall receive, blessed Father…” 

“Nnngh….” Gripping tight to the cushion of the couch, he grinds himself down onto Ignis’ cock, the itch still needing to be scratched more. “Yes, Iggy….S-Say it one more time…” 

The sounds of their bodies slapping together drives him into a stupor, as the hand on his cock starts to stroke him in time to the thrusts of their hips. “What do you want me to say…..Father?” 

“Hhhngh…. _yes_ ….” He cries out, another orgasm fast approaching. “A-Again….” 

“Your ass….feels so good... _Father_ …” Ignis yanks him back up onto his knees, Prompto tilting his head back against his lover’s shoulder as he humps himself on his lover’s cock and pushes into the tight fist wrapped around his own. “Come on, Father….Let me hear you come again for me….And I’ll give you….your own blessing….” 

Screaming, his second orgasm hits him hard, his vision going black as he begins to come. Just as he’s finishing up, the thickness inside of him disappears, and without any warning, he’s pushed to be on his back on the couch, Ignis now standing next to him, jerking himself off. “Open wide, love….” Ignis commands him, and he listens without question. Dropping his mouth open, he begins to feel the heat of his lover’s cum splashing onto his face, some landing onto his tongue, some hitting the back of his throat. Most lands on his cheeks and chin, a few drops on his eyes, and on his forehead, his lover baptisming him with his pearly colored essence. 

He swallows what’s in his mouth, groaning low as he licks it off his lips, then uses his clean hand to wipe off his chin. He groans low as he feels Ignis wipe his fingers against his cheek, two fingers pushing into his mouth to transfer more of his cum onto Prompto’s tongue. This is repeated until most of his face is clean, Prompto continuing to suck on Ignis’ fingers, not wanting to let them go. 

“Your costume…” Ignis is panting, his shoulders going up and down with every breath he takes, the light in the room being blocked out by his form. “Your costume is going to get us into trouble tonight, love.” The grin on his face makes Prompto laugh, as he slowly sits up to let Ignis sit down next to him. 

Leaning against him, they both slowly regain their breaths, then kiss one another - Prompto moaning into Ignis’ mouth. “Y-You say it like it’s a bad thing, Iggy.” He giggles, returning his head to his lover’s shoulder. “Did you make us dinner?” 

“I did. Assuming it hasn’t burned.” 

“Oh no!” 

Prompto sits up, and looks over at Ignis, who has a smile on his face. “I’m teasing. I made sure to keep it warm. Are you hungry? I made us lasagna.” 

“Yuuuum.” He nods his head, and grabs his boxers and slacks up off the floor, pulling them back on as he sees Ignis put his overalls back on. “Did you happen to pick up some wine too?” 

“For my lover who is now of legal age to drink?” Ignis nods his head, and wanders into the kitchen. He hears the water being run, as Ignis washes his hands. “I’ve got the Roku set to Netflix. Do you want to see if there’s a scary movie you’d like to watch tonight?” 

“I thought you said you had one picked out!” 

“Oh, it’s okay. If you have another movie you’d like to watch, I don’t mind.” 

“Maybe we can watch a not so scary movie?” Prompto goes over to the television, and turns it on with the remote. He picks up the Roku remote, and returns back to the couch. “Oh, are we eating here? Or at the dining table?” 

“Table, if that’s okay with you?” Ignis uncorks a bottle of red wine, and begins to pour it into two glasses, then walks over to the table and sets them down. “Please, go ahead and sit?” 

“I’m going to wash my hands.” He lifts himself up, and kisses Ignis on the cheek, then heads towards the bathroom by Ignis’ bedroom. Drying them off after thoroughly washing them, he heads back out to the living room, and sees Ignis placing some lasagna on both of their plates. “This looks amazing, Iggy. Thank you.” 

“You’re quite welcome, love. I hope you will like it.” 

They sit together, and hold each other’s hands across the table as Father Scientia blesses their mea. “Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

“Amen.” They squeeze each other’s hands before letting go. Prompto picks up his glass of wine, and holds it up. “To all Hallow’s Eve?” 

“Blessed Samhain.” Ignis raises his glass, and taps it against Prompto’s.

Dinner is a quiet affair, Prompto listening to Ignis share some information about the history of Halloween, and how it pertains to the Catholic church. It’s these little moments that Prompto is happy to have this alone time with his lover and professor, as he doesn’t know when he’d ask these questions on his own. As another glass of wine is poured, they leave the dishes in the kitchen and make their way over to the couch, Prompto picking up the remote to find a not so terrifying movie. 

Perusing the selection, they come across ‘The Exorcist’. “I’ve never seen this movie.” Prompto nods his head towards the screen. “I’ve always been too scared to watch it.” 

“Well, it is a work of fiction, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t instances of something like it happening in real life.” Ignis clears his throat, taking another sip of wine. “One of the priests I studied under at seminary was involved in an exorcism.” 

“That’s so scary!!” He moves to the next movie, and shakes his head. “I know it’s not real in the movie, but you saying that you know someone that has been involved with one is reason enough for me to not watch it.” 

“I’ve seen it, and I can confirm it can be very scary.” 

“Then, that’s a big fat nope.” Prompto laughs, and finds the Peanuts special. “How about this?? And then, we can watch….Hocus Pocus?” 

“That sounds perfect, love.” 

Ignis brings over a bowl of assorted candies, the two of them digging in as they start their first film. By the end of the second film, they’d eaten almost ten pieces each, Prompto having no regrets. The bell tower starts to chime, informing the area that it’s now half past ten in the evening. “Do you have to go and lock up the church now, Iggy?” He asks, as he finishes the last sip of wine in his glass, not at all buzzed. 

“I do.” Ignis nods his head, as he takes the bowl of candy back to the kitchen. “Would you like to stay here, or go with me?” 

“If it was any other night, I’d say stay here, but on Halloween?” He grabs his socks and shoes, and starts to put them back on. “I’ll go with you, if it’s all the same.” 

“That works for me, love.” 

After getting their shoes on, they head across the courtyard and enter the church through the door leading into the sacristy. As they make their way into the sanctuary, Prompto looks around and sees that they appear to be alone. “Hello?” Ignis calls out, Prompto finding it surreal that his lover is dressed in normal clothes, while he’s the one wearing what one could call clerical clothing. The beating of his heart returns to a quicker pace, as those sinful thoughts begin to return to his mind. He watches Ignis go up to the choir loft, his heart rate escalating again when he hears him lock the front doors of the church. _God, I’m sorry. I can’t….I can’t hold myself back any longer. Please don’t punish me for what I’m about to do_.

“Alright, the front is all locked up. All that’s left is….the…..sacristy.” Ignis stands at the front of the middle aisle, as Prompto stands behind the altar. “Prompto….?” 

“Go lock the other door, Iggy.” He gets the words out, as his hands come to rest on top of the altar. “Please.” 

His lover nods, and heads through the door of the sacristy, Prompto unable to hear the lock turning, but when he sees his lover come back out to the altar, he knows it’s been done. Ignis approaches him, a smirk on his lips. As he gets closer to where he stands, the faster Prompto’s heart beats. “All the doors are locked, _Father_.” Prompto groans low, as Ignis puts a hand on his face. “Do you have an itch that needs to be scratched again?” 

“Tell me we’re not going to go to Hell for this…” He whispers, as he nods his head, Ignis’ thumb rubbing his bottom lip. “Because, God help me - I want it.” 

“Your soul is safe, Prompto.” Ignis lowers his head towards his. “You have my word. Confess to me tomorrow, and all your sins will be absolved.” 

Letting his eyes fall closed, he exhales a soft groan. “Then….I’m ready.” 

“Good.” 

 


	29. Embrace the Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! Here’s today's update! ^_^ For anyone in America, I hope you guys have a nice Thanksgiving tomorrow! Please enjoy! :)

 

* * *

The firm touch of Ignis’ lips against his helps to calm his nerves, as Prompto’s stomach can’t decide if he’s on a roller coaster, or if he’s feeling sick with the anxiety that’s hovering on the edge of his consciousness. But he’s making this choice to do what he’s only dreamed about - lecherous dreams that have slowly but surely all come to fruition. _What’s wrong with one more turning into a reality?_  He moans into Ignis’ mouth, this kiss feeling different than the ones they’ve been sharing throughout the evening. Or, maybe it’s in his mind that it feels different, when he knows they’re about to do something that he knows they shouldn’t. Wine clings to both of their paletes, as he rolls his tongue against Ignis’, the lust in his body and mind quick to shut up any other thoughts except those of a sexual nature. 

He breaks off the kiss, needing to breathe properly, and in the process of taking a few breaths, he feels Ignis move him to be facing the altar, his palms laying flat on the cool fabric of the white altar cloth. “Are you sure about this, love…?” Ignis whispers into his ear, as he begins to kiss the side of his neck, Prompto pushing his hips back to grind his ass against his lover’s body. “I won’t be upset if you say no again…” 

“I’m positive…” Prompto’s head drops forward, the white collar around his neck sliding back up towards his Adam’s apple. Ignis’ teeth tug on it, and with a soft groan, he feels it return to where it’s supposed to be. “God, Iggy….Are we crazy…?” 

“Is there something wrong with being a little drunk in love?” Ignis pulls the white sash off of his waist, and then starts to unbutton the cassock that Prompto is wearing, his hands working quickly, as if the man were already an expert on how to remove such clothes. _Oh, wait_. Prompto tilts his head back, as his black undershirt is exposed, the collar at the base of his neck, the cassock now fully unbuttoned. “Tell me how aroused you are right now, Prompto…” 

“I-If I was any more aroused, I’d be coming already…” He groans, cool fingers now touching his torso underneath his undershirt. “I really hope you brought some lube with you…” He pushes his hips back suggestively, Ignis’ other hand coming to rest on his hips, forcing him to stop his movements. “Nnngh...N-No…D-Don’t make me stop….” 

Lips continue to touch his neck, Ignis’ hands moving from under his shirt, to the belt keeping his slacks up around his waist. “There’s time to play….We don’t want this to be over too quick, do we?” 

“I d-don’t know.” Opening his eyes, he stares out at the nave. The view of the darkened church is a welcomed one, Prompto seeing empty pews - the only lights on are those on the altar, and then the glow of the candles at the prayer stations provide the only illumination in the room. Ignis’ hands start to slide down his thighs, before coming back up to unbutton his slacks. “I-It’s so risky….” 

“Nonsense, _Father_.” That gets his blood flowing, Prompto’s hands moving towards the edge of the altar so he can grip onto something first. “There’s no one here except us. We’re alone, and locked in.” The tip of Ignis’ tongue slides up and down the side of his ear, Prompto whimpering as his mind starts to grow a little foggy, the only thoughts on his mind are where Ignis’ hands are, what they’re doing to his body, and how he wants his slacks to drop to his ankles, exposing himself completely to the empty church. “Maybe you should say a prayer right now, so that the Lord knows that you’re doing His work.” 

His eyes shut, as the hedonistic side of this play starts to spike his arousal more. “I-It would be sacrilegious if I were to say a prayer out loud right now, Iggy…” 

“I don’t think it would be that way at all, love.” His slacks are unzipped, Prompto’s wish coming true as nothing prevents them from sliding all the way off of his body, pooling around his feet. He waits for Ignis’ hands to pull his underwear off, which happens at a painstakingly slow pace, further torturing him into total submission. “A prayer might help you feel better. You’re going to be doing something that never happens.” 

“W-What’s that?” He asks, tilting his head back as he tries to push himself back against Ignis’ body, but his lover tightens his grip on his hip. “W-What am I going to be doing?” 

“How many people do you think have sex in this church?” Ignis whispers into his ear, after getting Prompto’s underwear all the way down his thighs, allowing him to let them fall naturally to where his pants are. “Actually, don’t answer that, because I’m sure there have been students that have chosen to stay hidden up in the loft, or in different parts of the church - but no one dares to come up here on the altar.” 

“D-Does it turn you on, to think about others having sex in your church, Father?” Prompto turns his head, Ignis’ lips coming to meet his halfway as they kiss each other with wet, needy kisses. “There aren’t any cameras in this church, are there?” 

“There are not.” Their tongues swipe against each other, as Prompto turns towards the side, putting his hand on one strap of Ignis’ overalls. “And what do you think?” 

“I think it does arouse you.” He looks up, and sees Ignis nod his head slow, Prompto reaching up to take off his glasses. Setting them on the altar, he lets his cassock costume fall to the floor, leaving him in only his undershirt, socks and shoes. “But I don’t think it’s necessarily who is committing the acts, but that the acts are being committed.” 

“You’re correct,” Ignis gets out of his overalls, and Prompto sees him begin to unbutton his plaid shirt. “I’ve told you what I’ve imagined the two of us doing in the sanctuary.” 

“I know.” Biting his lip, he turns back around to face the nave, and pulls off his shirt, thankful that the church’s heater is still turned on, the frigid autumn night not something they have to worry about at the moment. Reaching down, he pulls off his shoes, then rolls his socks down until they’re off of his feet, leaving him as naked as he was on the day he was born. Placing his hands back on the altar, he pushes his hips back, his feet spread apart. The tip of his cock touches the white cloth that covers the altar, a full body shiver assaulting his body as he lets out a soft moan at the indirect touch. “R-Ready to make one a reality…?” 

“You have _no_  idea how ready I am, _Father_.” His heated words draw another moan from Prompto’s throat, his head returning to that foggy state as he feels something wet start to touch his loosened entrance. Ignis’ other hand touches the white collar around his neck, giving it a little pull. “Would you like this to be taken off…?” 

“No.” He whispers, hating how much he loves feeling it still on him. “No, because then you’ll stop calling me that.” 

“Should we put your cassock back on, so that the illusion continues for the both of us?” Ignis slides his left hand down Prompto’s side, while his right helps to get him prepped to receive his lover’s cock again. “I bet you would like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Prompto knows there is no reason to be ashamed right now, and the thought of putting the cassock back on does arouse him immensely, the tip of his cock continuing to touch the sacred cloth. “I w-would love it….and I wish…” He gasps, his hands gripping tight to the altar as Ignis finds _that_  spot inside of him. 

“What do you wish for, Father? Tell me, and I will do everything in my power to give it to you.” The fingers inside of him start to spread apart, Prompto whining low as he tries to wiggle his hips, wanting to feel that pressure against his prostate again. “Tell me, and I’ll touch you where you want me to…” 

“I wish you were in yours too!” He cries out, as his lover makes good on his promise, heat spreading throughout his body as he feels his pleasure double. “F-Father, please!” 

“Tell me first.” Ignis whispers into his ear, as the fingers that are inside of his body start to inch their way out. “Tell me why you want to do this. Tell me why now. What’s changed between now and Sunday? Because once my cock is inside of you, it won’t be leaving until we’re both totally satisfied…” 

“I’m n-never….” Prompto moans change pitch, as he feels the tip of Ignis’ cock start to push against his entrance. “I’m never satisfied, Father….” He spreads his feet a little more, his chest coming to rest against the altar as he feels the tip of Ignis’ cock push in a little further at his subtle shift. “I always want your cock in me….I always want to be having sex with you. I can’t stop thinking about…” 

Lips caress his ear, as Ignis puts his hand back on Prompto’s hip, forcing him to stay still. “Confess again, Father. Let God hear how much you desire my cock. How much you desire to be fucked by a priest on the altar where His presence is worshipped.” Ignis flexes his cock inside of Prompto’s body, his cheek now resting on the altar, the top of his head pushing up against the Missal resting on the altar.

“B-But you’re a man….first….” He moans, his hands gripping the altar tighter. “J-Just like me. A man….not anything else except that….” 

Heat rushes through his body as Ignis’ cock is pushed all the way into him, Prompto crying out as his inner walls return to their stretched position as he’s filled completely by his lover. _It’s done_. The words ring in his mind, as the one fantasy he never thought would become a reality becomes that in a split second. Now that the step had been taken, there was no going back now. The only way to go now is forward, and as the hands on his body loosen their grip, Prompto allows himself to embrace the sin that they’re committing together. _I’m not alone. Ignis is here with me._

That reassurance helps Prompto to lift himself up off the altar, as he stares towards the nave, his ass pushing back into Ignis’ thrusts. “Y-Yes, Father…” He moans for him, drunk on lust as the cock that’s inside of his body begins to brush against his prostate. “Nnngh…..” 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” His lover’s voice reverberates near his ear, Prompto shuddering in pleasure as he nods his head, rolling his hips with Ignis’. “It feels good to revel in this together…” 

“God, yes….” He nods his head again, spreading his feet a little more so that Ignis’ cock will go deeper into his body. The church bell begins to ring, whether it’s announcing the top of the hour, the quarter hour, or half, he doesn’t know and doesn’t care. With the noise of the bells ringing, he takes the opportunity to be loud, his voice bouncing off the rafters as he releases a loud bawdy moan for his lover. “F-Father, t-touch me…” 

A hand pulls on the cloth on the altar, and wraps it around Prompto’s cock, his knees almost giving out as the level of debauchery increases by this small act. _Oh, God!_  “I’ll make sure to wash this myself…” As if hearing his inner monologue, Ignis’ words help him feel a little less guilty as he relishes in how soft the fabric is, and how nice to feels against his heated skin. “Give in to your pleasure, love….” 

“I…..I a-am, Iggy….” Prompto’s chest rises and falls as he tries to remember to breathe. The cock in his ass is only going deeper with each thrust of Ignis’ hips, Prompto torn between grinding himself down onto his lover’s cock, or to thrust his hips forward to feel more of that cool fabric stroking his cock. “D-Don’t stop….” He moans, his chest dropping back towards the altar as the ecstacy begins to increase. 

His hips push back harder, crying out as the cloth that’s around his cock follows, Prompto no longer needing to choose, as Ignis gives him both at the same time. The blood begins to rush to his ears, as heat starts to spread throughout his entire body. His entire being shakes as he begins to come, his throat becoming raw with the noises that start to leave his mouth as he reaches his climax. He hears Ignis murmur his name into his ear, as ropes of cum are flung onto the cloth and onto his lover’s hand, Ignis’ fingers spreading the filth up and down his softening length. Prompto feels tears streaming down his face, not at all remembering when he started to cry, but with everything feeling so damn wonderful and perfect, it doesn’t surprise him in the slightest. 

Ignis uses the cloth to wipe off any excess of cum that continues to seep from the slit on the tip of his cock. “Very good, Prompto…” Ignis’ praise brings his arousal back to life, Prompto pushing away the cloth to feel his lover’s hand instead. “More, love…?” 

“Yes, please…?” 

He doesn’t expect Ignis to pull out of him, the emptiness that comes with his lover’s cock no longer in his body causes him to protest with a whiny moan. He also doesn’t expect to be turned around, and lifted up off the ground as if he weighed nothing, his ass now resting on top of the altar, his legs dangling off the side. Before he can ask Ignis why he has done this, he sees him stand between his legs, his lover lowering his head until his lips are kissing the tip of his sensitive cock, Prompto all but caterwauling at the gentle touch. 

“O-Oh, Christ!” He tosses his head back, as his hands find the edge of the altar on the opposite side, his cock becoming surrounded by the wet heat of his lover’s mouth. He feels his lover moan, the sound becoming absorbed by his cock as it sends another jolt of pleasure through his body. Trying to find a better placement for his hands, he doesn’t get to think about it too long as Ignis’ mouth slides up to the tip, his tongue making a mess of Prompto. “L-Lord….” 

His lover’s hands come to rest on his thighs, as he’s pulled closer to the edge of the altar. Prompto doesn’t resist, instead giving completely control of his body to Ignis, his hips lifting up off the altar as he begins to hump his lover’s face without any reluctance. He opens his eyes, and looks down at his lover, who is watching him with bright eyes, his pupils dilated from the euphoria that they’re both sharing together in this carnal lust. His eyes glance up, and he sees the cross, but this time Prompto doesn’t feel consumed with guilt at the sight of it. No, the only thing he feels right now is how good his lover’s mouth feels on his cock, and how good it feels to be on display like this for him. He sees the skull pendant that Ignis wears sway with each bob of his head, his body as naked as his own. It’s absurd, but that absurdity makes him realize that everything that’s happening is right. 

Prompto lays across the altar, his hand knocking the Missal over, the book clattering to the floor with a soft _thud_  against the carpeted floor in front of the altar. He feels Ignis bob his head faster on his cock, as his chest arches up off the altar, his feet now perched on top of his lover’s shoulders, as he’s pulled towards another orgasm, so quick after his last one. But everything about this moment is turning him on to the extreme - every flick and suck that Ignis graces to his cock has Prompto begging for more, his heels pushing down on Ignis’ shoulders in an effort to control the rhythm he takes. But his lover is having none of it, and as his hips stay elevated off the altar, Prompto feels something push into his body, causing him to lean his head over the side with a loud cry. 

He opens his eyes, taking in the upside down appearance of the church, his moans growing more bawdy as the fingers inside of him keep him feeling full while Ignis moves his mouth up and down his cock. His arms hang off the sides of the altar, his voice becoming more strained as the blood begins to rush to his head, but it feels so good that he doesn’t bother to say anything. A hand wraps around his wrist, and yanks him back up into a sitting position on the altar, Prompto moaning as the tip of his cock starts to hit the back of Ignis’ throat, the blood that had rushed to his face now making its way back down to the lower half of his body. 

“Y-You’re gonna make….you’re making me….” Prompto cries out, his back returning to the altar as Ignis pushes him down with his hand, helping him to lift his hips back up. “F-Father!” He screams for his lover as another orgasm consumes his body. The sucking motion that continues to happen around his cock has Prompto babbling in gibberish, the sensitivity rising on his cock as Ignis continues to keep him in his mouth, his body responding by becoming more plump with each little lick given to his arousal. “Hhnngh…” 

Ignis lifts his mouth off of him, Prompto panting hard as he feels his body being dragged back towards the edge of the altar. “How are you feeling, love….?” A kiss is placed on the marks that had been made on his thighs two nights prior, the bruises still slightly dark, Prompto groaning at the soft touches. “You ready for more….?” 

“Y-Yes, Iggy…” He nods, his body tingling from the aftermath of his orgasm. “You haven’t come yet, right…?” Prompto reaches down to touch Ignis’ face, smiling as he feels his lover rest his cheek against the top of his thigh. “I bet you’re ready to pop…” 

“Your pleasure means more to me than my own, love.” Ignis kisses his hip, Prompto giggling as he stays on his back, feeling the buzz of his two back to back orgasms. It makes him feel a little loopy, but he’s not at all worried about it, as he knows he’s safe with Ignis. “But if you need a few moments before we start again, I can remain patient.” 

An arm slides underneath his back, Prompto being lifted up off the altar. His feet return to the ground, his cheek coming to rest against Ignis’ sternum as he tries to remember what they were supposed to be doing. “W-Where do you want to take me now, Father?” He asks, turning himself back to face the nave, jutting his ass back out. “Right here…?” 

“Come with me down to the first pew.” 

The excitement returns as he places his hand in Ignis’, the two of them walking down the steps towards the first row of pews without any clothes on. Walking naked through the church is something he didn’t think he’d enjoy, but as it happens, he realizes how nice it is. How _freeing_. He’s pulled onto his lover’s lap facing him, Prompto dropping his arms on top of Ignis’ shoulders, as they look at each other with love in their eyes. 

“One more, and then we’ll head back to the rectory.” Ignis lowers his head, and starts to tug on the white collar around Prompto’s neck. “I really do like the way this looks on you, love. Maybe I should buy you something that you can wear on a daily basis.”

“You mean, besides this?” He holds up his right wrist, the leather cuff sliding up towards his forearm. “Or is it because it’s part of my costume, _Father_?” He drops his own head, and starts to kiss Ignis’ neck, as he starts to lift himself up off of his lap to tease himself with the tip of Ignis’ cock. 

Ignis’ teeth drag across his neck, his mind going blank as the anticipation for when his lover will bite down keeps him from pushing himself down onto his lover’s cock. “You’ll be wearing that outfit again for me. I _demand_  it.” 

“Y-Yes, Father…” Prompto releases a soft moan, as Ignis finally bites down on the flesh of his neck, right below where the white collar rests on his neck. “O-Only if you promise to address me in the same fashion…” 

“How could I not, _Father_?” 

Prompto melts at the name, his hips dropping down, as the tip of Ignis’ cock pushes back into his body. He moans low, his chest coming to be against Ignis’, their bodies covered in sweat from the rounds of sex they’ve been enjoying off and on since he’d arrived at the rectory at half past seven, and it feels like there’s no end in sight. But that doesn’t bother Prompto, as that itch keeps needing to be scratched, the more he sinks himself down onto his lover’s cock. 

“F-Feels so good….” Prompto moans near Ignis’ ear, as he starts to set the pace for the two of them this round. Taking the control feels good, as he lifts himself up and down off of Ignis’ lap. His knees push against the back of the pew, his ears becoming acutely aware of the _squish_  he hears every time he lowers himself back down onto Ignis’ cock. Lube clings to his inner walls, making his lover’s cock slide in and out of him with no problems, his own stiffening cock becoming trapped between their stomachs. “T-Tell me it feels good to you, Iggy…” 

“It feels perfect, my love…” A low moan spreads warmth throughout Prompto’s body, as he feels his lover spread his asscheeks apart, Ignis pushing his cock deeper into him. “Listening to your sweet cries as we make love in here is all I need in my life…” 

“I-It’s all I need too, Father…” He drops his head, his forehead resting against Ignis’ shoulder as he starts to roll his hips a little faster. “Your cock is so nice…” 

“It’s all for you…” Ignis captures his lips in a searing kiss, as he begins to take control, Prompto gladly relinquishing it in favor of having his lover move him in the way he wants. 

Their cries bounce off the ceiling, these cries more sonorous than the ones that had first filled the church. The bell begins to ring again, masking their sounds with its ringing. These sounds are filled with love, and patience, and the understanding that they are not alone - they have each other to fill this need inside of their bodies, hearts and minds. Prompto pulls back from the kiss, and rests his forehead against Ignis’, breathing hard as their hips keep rocking, Ignis’ cock sliding in and out of his body with more urgency now. 

“I love you…” He whispers against his lips, more moans tumbling out of his throat as he gets closer to another orgasm. “God, I love you so much….” He pants hard against Ignis’ lips, the two of them dripping in sweat now as they chase after their next climax together. “T-Tell me you love me, Iggy…..Tell me….” 

“Y-You know I do, Prompto….” Ignis moans, Prompto bouncing himself hard on his lover’s cock. “God, do I love you…..Y-You’re my everything….” 

“Y-You’re….mine…..!” With a strangled cry, as the tip of Ignis’ cock pushes back up against his swollen prostate, he begins to come again, only a little bit of cum expelling from his body. But the rush of his orgasm remains the same, the euphoria consuming him completely. 

“Forever…” His lover moans into his ear, as the rush of Ignis’ release begins to flood his body. Prompto whines low as it feels like it won’t ever stop, his lover’s orgasm giving him another little push back into the haze of total bliss. 

Neither of them move for what feels like an eternity, the sound of the candles burning at the prayer stations filling the otherwise silent void in the church. Too spent to move, Prompto rests his head against Ignis’ shoulder, pressing lazy kisses to his neck in an attempt to show his lover how good he feels right now. It takes too much effort to talk, his body still thrumming from their coitus. 

“I need to get the altar cleaned up.” The silence breaks, as Ignis brushes his lips against Prompto’s temple. “Would you like to keep resting right here? It won’t take me long.” 

“Mmm...Please?” He nods his head slow, grunting as he feels his lover slip out of him. “O-Oh no.” 

“Shh...It’s okay…” Ignis moves to lay him down on the pew. “I’ll go get something to clean you up. Don’t move too much.” 

“I don’t think I could even if I tried.” Prompto gives his lover a weak smile, as his eyes fall closed. Only a short time passes before he feels something soft and wet wiping up his backside. “God, I need a shower.” 

“We’ll take one when we go back to the rectory, love.” Ignis kisses him on the lips, Prompto keeping his eyes closed. “I’ll be back shortly with your clothes.” 

“T-Take your time, Father.” He yawns a little, and stays laying on his side. 

He doesn’t realize he’s drifted to sleep until he feels Ignis gently shaking him. “Prompto - it’s time to leave.” Ignis is kneeling next to him, his farmer clothes back on his body. “Do you need help getting dressed?” 

“That would be wonderful, Iggy.” Prompto nods his head, as he slowly sits up. “Also, these pews aren’t that uncomfortable.” 

“That’s good to know.” His lover chuckles, as he pulls his undershirt over Prompto’s head. “I’ve never taken a nap on one, so I’ll take your word for it.” 

Giggling, Prompto nods his head. “Yeah, but I doubt missionary sex would feel good on this. Maybe if I’m on my hands and knees. Although that might hurt too.” He groans, as he’s pulled up to his feet after his socks and shoes are put back on. “I don’t want to be standing up.” 

“I know, but we really should get back to the rectory.” Ignis ties the white sash around Prompto’s waist, returning him to his costume. “There we are. All done.” 

“I think I need your help walking.” Prompto blushes, as he reaches for his lover’s arm. “Shower, and then bed?” 

“Yes, my love.” 

It takes them a little bit longer to get back to the rectory, Prompto’s body feeling the affects of what they’d just done. Not that it’s a bad sore, but he’s definitely feeling every little movement his body makes. Standing in the small shower with Ignis, he feels hot water start to hit his shoulders, his head coming to rest against Ignis’ shoulder. 

“The heat should help take the sting away.” Ignis whispers, pouring some soap into his hands. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“Nope.” Prompto laughs, the laughter turning to a soft moan as he feels Ignis start to clean him out. “Having sex in uncomfortable positions is fun at the time, but afterwards it really sucks.” 

Ignis’ laughter fills the shower stall, Prompto smiling as he sees how happy his lover is. “You’re right - I’m sure it’s fun at the moment, but clearly you’re not feeling so great right now. Next time, you can put me through that torture, alright?” 

“Perfect, Iggy.” He giggles, and nods his head. “I think I should take some Tylenol before we go to bed. It’ll probably help.” 

“I believe it would too.” 

They finish up in the shower, Prompto staying in Ignis’ arms the entire time. After drying off, Ignis hands him two extra-strength Tylenol and a glass of water, which he downs after swallowing the pills. Feeling a little better, he stays naked as they walk back across the hall to Ignis’ bedroom, the two of them getting comfortable on the bed together, the room enrobed in darkness, with only a little light streaming through the curtain. 

But as soon as his head hits the pillow, Prompto starts to feel the tiredness slip away from him. “Iggy? You awake still?” 

“I am.” 

“We’re okay, right?” He keeps his head against Ignis’ chest, afraid to look up at him. “I mean, with what we did just now? We’re okay?” 

“Yes, Prompto. You’ve nothing to worry about. I promise.” A hand touches his chin, pulling his attention up towards his lover’s face. “Your soul is safe, as is mine. Do you have any regrets?” 

“....Yes.” 

His lover’s eyebrow arches up. “Oh? What’s your regret?” 

“That I was stupid, and waited so long to do this.” He smiles, enjoying the look of annoyance that passes over his lover’s face. “I don’t have any regrets, Iggy. I did it because I wanted to - not because I knew you would like it. It felt right tonight.” 

“It did.” Ignis nods his head, the two of them sharing a soft kiss with one another. “It felt very right. I think if we had done it on Sunday, it may have been nice, but you weren’t ready.” 

“Right.” Prompto nods his head, resettling himself in his lover’s arms. “I’m also sad.” 

“Why are you sad?” 

“Because I have no energy to keep having sex with you.” He giggles, the giggles turning into full blown laughter as he feels his lover grab him and hugs him tight. “Iggy!” 

“Some sleep will cure that right up.” Ignis brushes his lips against his. “Now, go to sleep. I can hear how tired you are in your voice.” 

“Fiiiiine.” He pouts for a second, but then it turns to smile as he rests his arm across Ignis’ stomach. “I love you, Iggy.” 

“I love you too, Prompto.” 

They keep their arms around each other as they both drift to sleep with content smiles on both of their faces. 

***

The alarm at five goes off a lot sooner than Prompto hopes it would, his body not at all ready to wake up. But it seems that his lover understands, as Ignis presses a kiss to his cheek before whispering that he’ll be back soon. Prompto nods his head, then returns to the land of slumber, hugging the pillow to his face as he feels the heat disappear from against his body. Shivering a little, he pulls the blanket up higher, hoping that it’ll take away the slight chill that he feels. 

But that chill doesn’t disappear until the warmth of his lover’s body returns to his, Ignis’ arms coming to wrap around his body as they lay in a spoon position together. “We can sleep for a little while longer, but then I’ve got to get up and get ready for Lauds.” 

“Mmm…. Me too, Iggy.” Prompto nods his head, pressing his back to his lover’s chest. “I brought my clothes here, so I can go whenever.” 

“You’re more than welcome to join me for some coffee and breakfast?” 

“I would love that.” 

After cuddling for a little bit longer, Prompto pries himself away from his lover, the two getting up together. He gets dressed in his clothes for the day - a pair of light blue jeans, his black undershirt, and a black sweater over it. Watching his lover get ready brings a smile to his face, and before Ignis can put his white collar on, he takes it from him, and puts it on for him. 

“Perfect, Father.” He looks up at him, and feels those butterflies return when he sees the smile on his lover’s lips. 

“I could say the same thing to you, Prompto.” 

Blushing, he shakes his head, but then lifts himself up to kiss his lover on the lips. “Come on, I’m hungry. And tired. Very, very tired.” 

“In a good way, I hope.” 

“In a _very_  good way.” He laughs, as the two of them head out of his bedroom together. 

True to his word, Ignis makes them some breakfast and coffee, Prompto not used to eating this early, but it doesn’t make too much of a difference to him. “So where did you go?” He asks, after he finishes his eggs and toast. 

“I had to unlock the church.” Father Scientia pours a little more coffee into his cup. “I unlock it at half past five every morning, and then lock it at half past ten every evening.” 

“Are there people waiting for you in the morning?” He asks, taking a sip of his second cup of coffee. 

“There are.” His lover nods his head. “I will bless them as they enter the church, and then make my way back to the rectory.” 

“That’s so nice.” 

“It’s the least I can do for them.” 

After he finishes his second cup, Prompto gathers his things up. “I guess I’ll see you after mass, Father?” 

“Yes, Prompto. Would you like me to open the confessional booth for you this morning? I don’t mind, if it will help ease any burdens you may have in your mind.” 

Prompto shakes his head. “No, I think I’ll be okay. But thank you for offering, that means a lot to me.” 

“You are welcome. Then, we’ll return to our confessions on Friday?” 

“Yes, Father.” 

He leaves the rectory, holding his overnight bag in one hand, and his backpack over both of his shoulders. Hoping no one sees him leaving the rectory like this, he starts to walk towards the front of the church. Even if someone sees him, he’d fall back on the lie that they had discussed a long time ago - he fell asleep on the couch. That was it. Nothing else had to be said. 

Entering the church from the front, he blesses himself with Holy Water, and heads to the pew he’s deemed as his own. As he genuflects and makes the sign of the cross, he feels a dull ache start to spread through his body. _Guess I’ll be taking some more Tylenol_. He smirks as he gingerly sits down in the pew, pushing the sleeves of his sweater up as the heater is still on. He hopes that Ignis won’t get in trouble for keeping it on overnight - or maybe it works so well that it doesn’t take long for the church to be at a pleasant temperature inside, compared to the cold autumn air outside. 

When mass begins, he sees that the Missal is back in its place on the altar, and a new white cloth is draped over it. Father Scientia really had taken care of everything - it all looked as pristine as it had prior to their debaucherous evening. They look at one another throughout the mass, the glances making Prompto’s heartbeat a little bit faster each time they happen. By the end of mass, he’s smiling from ear to ear, happy that mass is over with because that means he’s going to get to see his lover soon. 

Prompto remains in his pew, sliding over so that Father Scientia can sit down next to him before he has to leave for class. “Good morning, Prompto.” Father Scientia greets him, as he turns to look over at the center aisle. “May I join you for a moment? I’m sure you need to be heading to class soon.” 

“Yes, Father.” He nods his head, and moves over a little more. “Lauds was very nice, thank you. Happy All Saints Day!” 

“Happy All Saints Day.” Father Scientia smiles, as he takes the seat next to him. “I trust you had a nice Halloween?” 

“It was very nice, Father.” He can feel his cheeks start to grow warm, as they talk about their night as if they hadn’t spent it together. A little thrill goes through him, with the knowledge that this is something they share alone with one another. “I hope you had a nice one as well? Did you watch a scary movie?”    


“I did.” His lover nods his head. “Well, not really scary. It was more of kid’s film, but it was in the spirit of the holiday.” 

“Sounds fun, Father!” 

“It was very fun.” The smile on his lover’s lips turns to a hint of a smirk, Prompto’s cheeks returning to their reddened state at the comment. “It was nice to see you. I shall see you in class this afternoon?” 

He nods his head. “You will, Father. Thank you for another great mass!” He stands up, and grabs his two bags. “Enjoy your morning! I hope not too many people will be missing from your classes.” 

“As I hope the same.” Father Scientia makes the sign of the cross over his body. “Please watch over Prompto, Father, as I cannot always keep my eyes on him. May he have peace of mind as he makes his way through his day. In Your Name we pray.” 

“Amen.” Prompto makes the sign of the cross. “Thank you, Father.” He smiles, and exits the pew, genuflecting and crossing himself again before heading out into the brisk autumn morning. He has a feeling today is going to be a long day, but he’s ready to meet it head on with a smile on his face, his soul continuing to stay at peace. 


	30. A Simple Excursion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sinful Sexual Sunday! I hope all of my American readers had a nice holiday, and those of you that aren’t American, I hope you’ve had a nice weekend! ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

Walking into his History of Religion class, Prompto moves a little slow. The Tylenol that he’d taken earlier in the day has worn off, and he didn’t have time to go to his dorm before heading to class to grab some more. His two earlier classes, he’d been fine, but now - with the walk across campus to get to the building his History of Religion class is in, he has begun to feel the aftermath of the prior night. Both his back and his ass hurt, but in a good way. That’s what he keeps telling himself, at least. 

He sees Luna sitting at her desk, a pair of dark sunglasses on her face. “You look like you had a lot of fun last night.” He remarks, as he sits down at his desk, being careful with how he sits on the chair. He has to find the perfect resting spot, otherwise more pain will shoot up his back, and down his legs. He waves his hand in front of her face. “You awake, Luna?” 

“Barely.” Luna’s voice is a lot deeper than normal, her head resting against her palm as she turns towards him. “It should be illegal to have class the day after Halloween.” 

“You could have ditched.” Prompto doesn’t reach for his notebook, as he knows they won’t be sitting for very long once Father Scientia arrives. He looks up towards the ceiling, and says a silent prayer. _God, please don’t let us be walking too far. I don’t think my body can take it without some drugs in my system_. “I doubt it’s going to be a full class today anyway.” 

About a third of the students had been missing from his last two classes, the day after Halloween notorious for being an unofficial holiday for most students. Even on his limited sleep, he made it to class, although his body is begging for some time off. He hears Luna scoff, and then sees her lower her shades, her eyes bloodshot, and from the looks of it her makeup is from the night before. 

“You would never have let me live it down if I missed today’s ‘field trip’.” 

“I would have teased you about it, but I would have understood. What did you guys do last night?” He asks, looking at the clock. They had a little bit of time before Father Scientia would be walking through the door. “Did you go to that haunted house?” 

“No, Noct wanted to go to a party at his college, so that’s where we went. It was fun, but like always, I drank way too much.” She slumped down in her chair, and rested her head on her arms, her head still tilted towards Prompto. “I’ve been downing water like crazy, but I still feel awful. What about you? What did you do last night? Anything?” 

Last night still felt slightly surreal to him. Everytime he thinks about what he’d done the night before, a strange feeling would wash over him. It wasn’t guilt, per se, but it was definitely something that he is still coming to grips with. Could he tell Luna that he spent the evening with Father Scientia? Would she make fun of him for spending an evening with the priest? _She knows we’re friends_. But then, another part of his brain counters that statement. _But she doesn’t know how good of friends you are_.

Trying not to delay his answer for too much longer, as he knows she’ll start to question his response if he tries to lie, he leans forward. “I hung out with Iggy.” He tells her, and sees her smile. “We made dinner, and watched The Great Pumpkin and Hocus Pocus.” _And then I gave in to temptation, and was thoroughly fucked on the altar in St. Lucis’ church._

“That sounds like fun! I’m jealous! Next year, maybe the four of us can hang out together?” Her suggestion surprises Prompto, his eyebrows raising up. “I don’t think my body can handle this punishment again. It’s not worth it. A marathon of Halloween movies sounds amazing.” 

Hearing her talk about the future like he’s been doing more often with Father Scientia, it makes him feel nice. “Yeah, that would be fun! But, would Noctis think it’s boring? I’m sure he likes to go out and party.” 

“That lazy asshole is still asleep in his bed right now.” The jealousy in Luna’s voice makes Prompto laugh. “So, he can deal with an ‘adult’ night out. I swear, I’m getting too old for this shit.” 

“Luna!” He laughs louder, his best friend dropping her head down on the desk with a soft _thud_  as they both laugh. He gets it though - last weekend he pushed his body to the limit. He’s surprised he hasn’t gotten sick yet, because he knows he’s trying to do more than he should but wellness of his body be damned. 

At the top of the hour, the classroom door opens, and Father Scientia walks in, wearing his normal black clerical clothing. “Good afternoon, class. I hope that you had an enjoyable Halloween last night?” Father Scientia stops at the podium, and looks out at the class, catching Prompto’s eyes for a quick second. “It seems the flu must have hit our class as well. Seems to be going around today.” A smirk on his lips lets the class know that Father Scientia is aware of where all the missing students are. “Pity. They won’t get to join us on our little adventure. Are you ready to go?” 

The class stands up, Prompto moving slow. “You okay?” Luna asks, as a look of concern comes over her face. “Did you pull a muscle or something?” 

“I think I slept wrong last night.” He shrugs his shoulders, adjusting his backpack as they began to walk down the aisle, the two walking out of the classroom together. He sees Father Scientia leading the way towards the exit of the building, praying to God again. _Please, Lord - let us not being going too far with this adventure Your servant has planned for us_.

When the library comes into view, Prompto feels a rush of relief, happy to see that their field trip wasn’t taking them all the way across campus to the church, or somewhere else far away. The library he could handle. He hears other students complaining that this isn’t really a field trip, and what a disappointment it was as they could have ditched like the other students who weren’t there. They gather to the side of the doors leading into the library, Father Scientia standing in front of them, ready to speak. 

“Some of you may be thinking that this is a waste of time, but I assure you - it is not. With your term paper due in a month and a half, I thought it would be beneficial to show you where the religion books are, as most of you did not have proper references on your last paper.” A lot of students let out groans, but Prompto kept his mouth shut. He knew exactly where they would be going, and is looking forward to some peace and quiet. “Now, if you will follow me inside?” Father Scientia turns and heads into the building. 

Luna grabs onto his arm, as they walk into the building together. “Did you know this was where he was going to be taking us?” 

“Why would I know?” He keeps his voice down, trying to move as normally as possible, but the dull ache in his ass is making it very difficult. “He doesn’t tell me everything, Luna. That’s not the kind of friendship we have.” 

“Then what kind of friendship is it?? What’s the point in hanging out with one of your professors, if you can’t get the low down on what’s coming?” 

He bites his tongue, knowing that if he were to tell her the truth right now it would cause a scene. The temptation is there, but after a quick decision, he decides against it. “We’re friends that don’t talk about class. I would think you would understand that, and feel that it would be better that way. It wouldn’t be fair if I knew what was coming.” _Except for the paper, which I knew about before everyone else_. “I don’t know what you want from me.” He winces as he gets on the escalator leading up to the second floor. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“SHH!” Someone behind them shushes Luna, Prompto ducking his head to hide his laughter from his best friend. 

She whips her head around, and looks back at the person. “Tell me to shush one more time, and you’ll be really sorry you did.” 

“Luna, please.” He pulls her off the escalator, and then gets on the next one. “I told you, I slept wrong last night.” 

“Try not to do that again tonight.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Rolling his eyes, he remains quiet as they follow Father Scientia to the area of the library where religious texts are. If anything, he wanted to do the same activity that had put him into this position just to feel a little relief. Thinking about having sex again on the altar brings a little heat to his cheeks, as he tries to push those perverse thoughts out of his mind - he doesn’t need to be thinking like that right now. 

Father Scientia turns to look at the class, and meets Prompto’s eyes first. He sees a look cross over his face, but it’s gone in an instant as he turns his head to look at someone else in the class. Prompto’s stomach drops, a wave of anxiety coming over him as he tries to figure out why Ignis would look at him like that. The weight on his arm shifts, and the realization that Luna is still holding his arm makes him mentally slap himself. _Oh, crap._  But it’s too late to say anything to his lover, who is already informing the students of where to find certain texts for their assignment. 

“You could have shown me this area.” Luna whispers near his ear. “I came to class for this?? This is ridiculous.” 

“Luna, it’s not that bad.” He begs his best friend, trying to get her to pay attention to what Father Scientia is discussing with the class. “He’s talking!” 

“I know, it’s just that-” 

“Are we interrupting something, Ms. Fleuret?” Father Scientia turns towards the two of them, Prompto’s head dropping as attention is brought to the two of them. “I can wait.” 

“N-No, Father. My apologies.” She shakes her head, standing a little closer to Prompto, as if he can help shield her from the silent wrath that seems to be coming off of Father Scientia in waves. “Please, continue?” 

“Thank you.” 

He doesn’t dare open his mouth again until Father Scientia dismisses them, and tells them to reconvene back in the area five minutes before class is set to end. Prompto watches him walk away, his feet itching to follow him and explain what had happened, but with Luna still hanging on his arm he knows he can’t. Except, Luna makes the decision for him, by pulling her arm away from his with a soft huff. 

“Listen, I’m going to go.” She looks over at the stairwell. “I wish he had told you what was happening today. I don’t need to be here.” 

Prompto knows he can’t tell his best friend to stay, so he nods his head. “Alright. I can say you had something come up?” 

“No, it’s okay. He can know I’m leaving because I don’t want to be here. Tell me if I miss anything?” Luna starts to walk away, a couple of other students sharing the same idea as her. 

“I will.” He waves, and then turns around and begins to walk slow over towards the row of reference books that he knows he needs for his own topic. He drops his backpack on the floor when he gets to the section he needs, and starts perusing the books, focusing on his work. 

Someone taps him on the shoulder, his heart stopping in his chest at the unexpected touch. “Where did your other half go?” Father Scientia is standing next to him, that look that Prompto had seen when they’d gotten to the library back on his face. 

“She wasn’t feeling good, so she left. I saw a few other students leave too.” He keeps his voice quiet, but can’t really keep the sadness out of his voice. “Why are you upset right now?” 

“I’m not.” He hears his lover exhale, the sigh one that Prompto is familiar with. One that he recognizes as defeat. “I’m sorry. I know I have no reason to feel like this. But I’ve told you before…” 

“I know.” He looks around, silently praying that no one from their class is in one of the nearby stacks. “Please - I didn’t remember she was holding my arm. I can’t help that we’re physical with one another.” 

“I don’t mind that.” Father Scientia shakes his head, a sad smile appearing on his face. “Here, I brought these for you.” 

A small packet of extra-strength Tylenol is handed to him, Prompto almost bursting into tears at seeing the offered drugs. “H-How did you know?” 

“I saw you walking.” The sad smile disappears, being replaced by a smirk. “Take them, and then stick around after class?” 

Prompto is already planning on sticking around after their ‘field trip’ is over. “This is where I come and spend time between this class and Vespers.” He tears the packet open, and reaches into his backpack for his water bottle. “Thank you, Father.” 

“You’re welcome.” Father Scientia smiles, and then walks over to one of the other students in their class, Prompto trying to tap down that little flare of jealousy that starts to ignite. _You’re being a hypocrite_. He knows he is, but he can’t help feel a little sad as he sees Ignis talking to one of the girls, and her laughing hysterically at what he’s saying to her. _Ugh. This sucks_.

He wanders around the stacks, glancing at the texts. He’s already started on his paper, and has a couple of books checked out, but he figures it wouldn’t hurt to have a few more resources. With his nose in a book, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Tucking his book under his arm, he pulls his phone out and sees a text from his lover. “ _After I dismiss the class, go upstairs to the fourth floor, and meet me by the teacher’s section of the library_.” 

“ _Isn’t that restricted to only professors?_ ” 

“ _Am I not a professor? ;)_ ” 

“ _Good point. I’ll meet you upstairs_.” 

Putting his phone away, he picks up his backpack, and heads to the circulation desk on this floor. Checking out another book, he puts it into his bag, and makes his way over to where they had started their class, seeing only a few students in his class standing around. More students flock over, and when it’s five minutes to the end of class, Father Scientia walks over to their group with a couple of books in his hands. 

“Thank you for coming to class today, and staying here.” Prompto keeps his head down a little, hoping that no one is going to look at him and wonder where Luna is. “I know some of the students decided that this wasn’t worth their time. I know most of you had fun last night, and don’t want to be here. As a thank you, you may ‘ditch’ class on Monday. Do _not_  tell the others. If I see someone that isn’t here right now not attending class on Monday, I will be incredibly disappointed. Do not break my trust.” 

_So, Luna can’t know. Got it_. All the students nod their heads, and say thanks to Father Scientia before leaving. He starts to head to the escalator that heads up to the fourth floor. Walking off of it and into the library proper, he sees the area that’s meant for only the professors at the school, and gets a look from the woman controlling the access in and out of the area. He tries to look inconspicuous, like he isn’t waiting around for someone to join him. He knows that the woman is going to start talking to him soon, and he has no idea what he’s supposed to say. 

“Hello, Gertrude.” Father Scientia’s voice comes from behind him, Prompto visibly relaxing at the sound. “This is one of my top students, Prompto Argentum. There are a few reference materials I wanted to show him. Would you mind if I took him in with me?” 

“ID.” 

He reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out his student ID card to show the woman. “Here you go, m’am.” 

“You’ll get this back when you leave. Father, I received those books you had requested.” Gertrude points to a stack near her desk. “Will you be taking them today?” 

“I will. Thank you so much.” Father Scientia looks at him, a friendly smile on his face. “Alright, Prompto. If you would please follow me?” 

“Yes, Father.” 

They make their way through a few stacks of books, Prompto surprised by how large the area is. He expected it to be a couple of rows, but it’s more like thirty plus. Lights begin to flicker on as they walk through the stacks, the lights on a sensor. He follows Father Scientia towards where the religion section is, neither of them passing any other professors in the stacks. He wonders how often teachers come up here - if he were to become a professor at a college, he would be in this area as often as he could be. There has to be so much information in here - information that can’t be found anywhere else, and _that_  has him giddy with excitement. Plus, the idea of being alone with his lover at a time of day he’s normally not alone with him pushes that excitement into a slow to simmer lust, the thoughts he’d been having earlier coming back to the forefront of his mind.

“So, Father - why did you want to bring me up here?” He asks, when they come to a stop in an area that is not well lit, turning to face Father Scientia. “Is there a text here that will help me with my essay for you?” 

“There is. Did you know that I come here to write my sermons sometimes?” Father Scientia’s looks around the stacks. “There’s a lot of resourceful information in here, if you know where to look.” 

“Oh, wow.” Prompto feels his heartbeat beginning to pick up, as he sees the excitement mirrored in his lover’s eyes. “So, you spend a lot of time in this library?” 

“I do.” 

“That can’t be the only reason you brought me up here, Father.” He remarks, a coy smile on his face. 

Father Scientia looks down at him with a small smirk on his lips. “You’re right. The real reason I brought you up here is because of this.” A warm hand touches his chest, pushing him to step back a little. His back touches the shelf, his eyes closing automatically as he sees Father Scientia begin to lower his head, their lips coming together for a much needed kiss. The weight of his backpack disappears, as Father Scientia pushes it off of his shoulders, allowing him to lift his arms up and put them around his neck as he gets pulled into sharing a passionate embrace with his lover. 

He releases an almost inaudible groan, the thrill of being able to do this with Father Scientia is making him feel delirious. It takes him back to what they’d done in his high school library, that small thrill of needing to be discreet making him incredibly aroused. _What’s it with libraries, and doing naughty things in them?_  Pulling back from the kiss, he tilts his head to the side, whimpering softly as he feels Father Scientia start to kiss his neck. “W-What are we doing, Father…? A-Aren’t there cameras in here?” 

“There are not.” His lover murmurs low into his ear, as his palm comes to rest against Prompto’s crotch. He pulls him back down and kisses him more, pushing himself against Father Scientia’s hand, before their kiss breaks off again. “I couldn’t wait until later. I wanted to kiss you, _touch_  you.” Father Scientia starts to kiss along his jawline, Prompto tilting his head back more. “All I’ve been thinking about is what we did together last night.” 

“M-Me too.” He whispers, clinging tighter to Ignis’ neck as the hand that’s on his crotch is pulled away, giving him the satisfaction of feeling his lover’s own hardness against his. “I’m sorry about Luna….” 

“Don’t be.” Father Scientia returns his lips to his, as they share a few more lustful kisses with each other, the sounds of their tongues and lips moving together sounding a lot louder than they should in the quiet solitude of the library. “It’s my own fault for letting my jealousy get the best of me. I know it’s innocent.” 

“But you….don’t like it.” He’s turned around to face the stacks, and feels Father Scientia start to grind against his ass, his head hanging low as his body responds to his touches. “I’ll try and be better….I’m sorry….” He pushes his hips back, rubbing himself lewdly against his lover’s crotch. “I have to confess something….” 

“What is it?” The hand that is on Prompto’s hip slides down to cup his crotch again, this time keeping him stationary. “What do you have to confess to me, love?” 

The hand that’s on his hip slips inside of his pants, Prompto lifting his hand up to bite down on the leather cuff, as he pushes into the heat of Father Scientia’s palm. “I got…..I was jealous too….” 

“Were you…?” Father Scientia gives his cock a little bit of a squeeze, Prompto’s teeth sinking down into the leather more as his lover jerks him off. “So, we were both jealous….?” 

He nods his head, afraid of taking his mouth away for fear that he would make a noise that would surely give them away. Knowing that this could stop at any moment only heightens his ecstasy, as he takes in each movement of Father Scientia’s hand on his cock. He reaches behind him, and puts his hand on Ignis’ groin, wanting to do _something_  to his lover, as he’s jerked off expertly by him. But, the angle at which they stand, his hand can only stay pressed against it. His head rests on the edge of the shelf, his eyes closing as the pleasure begins to build more. 

“Do you wish to come, love?” His lover’s voice infiltrates his senses, Prompto nodding his head as he whimpers against the cuff. “I can feel how close you are right now….A few more squeezes, and you’ll come for me, won’t you, Prompto…?” 

It doesn’t take a few more, it only takes two thorough strokes, white bleeding behind his closed eyes as he starts to come. His toes curl in his shoes, as he savors this high - this unexpected orgasm that has made his mind turn to mush, the relief of it making him feel better than he has all day. Detaching his mouth from his cuff, he lowers his hand and breathes hard through his nose as the hand that’s in his pants is pulled out. 

Reaching for it, he brings it up to his lips, and starts to lick off his own orgasm from Father Scientia’s palm and fingers. He feels a tongue touch his, his lover helping in the clean up effort. He turns his head and attaches his mouth to Father Scientia’s, pushing what’s on his tongue into his mouth, groaning low as he hears him swallow. He pulls his lips away, and starts to sink down to his knees when they hear Gertrude call out to them. 

“Are you okay back there, Father?” Her voice carries through the stacks. “Do you need any assistance?” 

Prompto’s mouth is on Father Scientia’s crotch, sucking the stiff flesh he can feel beneath his zipper. He reaches for the zipper, and starts to pull it down, reaching his hand down Father Scientia’s briefs to pull his cock out, and pulls it into his mouth. “We’re good back here, Gertrude.” He’s impressed by the calmness he can hear in his lover’s voice, as he swirls the tip of his tongue around the plump flesh of his lover’s cock. “Should be done back in here in about five minutes.”

A hand touches the back of his head, forcing him to take more of his lover’s cock into his mouth, and he’s ready for it. Oh, is he ever ready as his throat opens up to receive Father Scientia’s thick flesh. He stays on his knees, and bobs his head up and down. The smell of his lover’s musk, along with the hint of soap that he tastes on Father Scientia’s skin makes it a pleasant mixture filling his nostrils, the warm scent of incense clinging to the priest’s clothes. Prompto salivates more as his mouth works faster on his lover, knowing that they only have so much time before Gertrude checks back up on them, or worse - another professor finds the two of them doing something they shouldn’t be doing. 

It’s that thought that has him reaching for Father Scientia’s sac, giving his balls a good squeeze as he starts to move his mouth faster on his cock. He can hear his breathing change, becoming more and more labored as he feels his lover start to move his hips with more urgency. The look on Father Scientia’s face is one that Prompto will never get enough of - a look of love, with a touch of hedonistic lust sends the blood rushing to his own ears as he angles his head to take more of his cock down his throat, the look disappearing from his vision as he closes his eyes to concentrate on bring his lover to his climax.  

“P-Promp...to…” Father Scientia whispers his name, as cum begins to shoot down his throat. He swallows everything that he can, feeling a tiny bit dribble from the corner of his mouth. He keeps swallowing, sucking his lover dry just like he’d done to him the night before, only instead of being prostrated on the altar, they’re in a stack of books that students aren’t usually allowed in. 

As he feels his lover grow soft in his mouth, he pulls back and begins to lick him clean, wiping up his chin with his finger, then inserts it into his own mouth to clean it off. He tucks Father Scientia back into his briefs, then puts his slacks back into order before standing up with a satisfied smile on his face. “Feel better now, Father? I know I do.” He asks, lifting himself up onto the balls of his feet to kiss him lightly on the lips. “We’d better grab a book before she suspects something.” 

“R-Right.” He can hear his lover still slightly out of breath, the smile on his face growing as he realizes he’s made a complete mess of Father Scientia. “Let’s grab two, to be on the safe side.” 

They grab two different books, from different stacks so it doesn’t look too conspicuous, and then head back to the where Gertrude is sitting, clearly waiting for them to return. “Did you find what you need?” 

“We did, thank you.” Prompto nods his head, as he leaves the enclosure. She hands him his ID card, which he puts back into his wallet while Father Scientia checks out the two books, plus the ones she had set aside for him. “It’s a very nice collection.” 

“That’s why you need a teacher with you.” Gertrude waves her hand. “You two have a good afternoon.”

“Thank you, Gertrude. Peace be with you.” 

“And also with you, Father.” 

They walk to the escalator going down, and stand together on the steps. Neither say a word to one another until they are clear of the library. “You’ll be leading mass tonight, right, Father?” Prompto asks, as Father Scientia helps him put the two books into his backpack. 

“Yes. Remember - it’s a normal mass this evening for All Saints Day. We’ll return to Vespers on Friday.” 

“Right.” Prompto nods his head. “Thank you for an….interesting class today, Father.” 

“You are welcome. I’ll see you at mass tonight?” 

“You will.” He gives a wave to his lover, and then starts to walk back to his dorm. 

As he’s walking, he feels his phone vibrate. “ _I hope that wasn’t too forward of me_.” Prompto reads Father Scientia’s text with a smile on his face. 

“ _Are you kidding? That was a lot of fun. Too much fun_.” 

“ _Now we’ve done things in two places special to the both of us. ;) We’ll be better. I’ll be better. I’m sorry I can’t control myself around you_.” 

“ _I’m not complaining. You know that I can’t either, Iggy. I love you. See you at church?_ ” 

“ _You will. :) Enjoy your afternoon, love. And, I love you too._ ” 

When he gets to his dorm, he drops his backpack, and looks at his phone. He knows that Father Scientia doesn’t like how he and Luna act with one another, and he’s curious to know if he’s the only one that feels that way, or if someone else might share the same thoughts. Or have their own jealousy issues. Sighing, he picks up his phone and finds the number he’s looking for, and then hits ‘call’, bringing the phone up to his ear. 

“...Hello?” 

“Crap, were you still sleeping, Noct? It’s me - Prompto.” He rushes his words, feeling stupid. Luna had said he was still asleep when they were in class together. He would have thought that Noctis would be awake by now. 

“Prompto?” A yawn comes over the line. “What’s up? Something wrong?” 

“Ah, ha ha. No, no. Nothing’s wrong.” 

“You sure? You sound a little on edge.” 

Flopping down on his bed, he groans. “I have to ask you a question. And I want you to be honest with me. Well first, is Luna back with you?” 

“No, she’s not. It’s just me. And okay.” 

“Does it bother you how close Luna and I are?” He asks, staring up at the ceiling. “Like, you don’t feel threatened by me or anything, right?” 

“What? No. Why would you think that?” 

“I don’t know. I just...I know we’re very handsy with one another, and I know she and I tell each other openly that we love each other. I just….I want to make sure that you’re not upset by it or anything like that.” 

The line is silent for a few minutes. “Did Ignis say something to you?” 

“What? Why would you think that?” He tries to keep the hysteria out of his voice, hating that Noctis just seems to know exactly what’s going on. 

“Prompto. Your secret is safe with me. I don’t care what you two are doing. It’s none of my business. Now, will you answer my question?” He hears no animosity in Noctis’ voice, only genuine concern. “Did Ignis say something to you about how you and Luna are with one another?” 

“....Yes.” 

He bites his lip, waiting to hear the lecture from Noctis. “Are you two….” 

“We’re a lot of things, Noct.” Prompto takes a deep breath. “He means a lot to me. And I don’t want to make him upset because of how Luna and I are when we’re together.” 

“Hmm.” Noctis hums a little under his breath. “Well, I’m not jealous of the two of you, because I’ve known you both for a very long time. I trust Luna, and I trust you. It sounds to me like Ignis might not trust you, or her.” 

“No, I don’t think it’s that.” He sighs, and rolls to lay on his stomach. “I think it’s because she and I touch it each other, and he and I can’t do that.” 

“Why can’t you?” 

“Because of who he is, Noct.” 

“Which is what? Your professor?” 

Sometimes Noctis’ ignorance can be endearing. “No, Noct. Because he’s a priest, and isn’t supposed to be doing what he’s doing with me.” 

“Who cares?” 

Closing his eyes, he sighs. “A lot of people would care. Priests can’t just go up and hold hands with someone, or hang on their arm, or tell a person that they love them.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because that’s not who they are!” 

“But, it seems Ignis is that way. Why not come up with a code, then. You don’t have to say ‘I love you’ through words. You can make it a touch, a smile, something that only you two share. And you can stand close to one another, right? Or would that tip someone off to the attraction you two have for one another?” 

Prompto is surprised by this thought, as it isn’t something he had thought of himself. “I don’t think people would notice if we stood close to one another. And, that’s actually a really good idea about coming up with a code.” 

“Sometimes I have them. Listen - you two are being careful, right?”

“We’re trying.” Prompto snorts, and shakes his head. “You saw what happened at the show on Saturday night. That wasn’t very careful of either of us.” 

“I notice things other people don’t. I doubt anyone else saw. Again, not their business.” 

“Right. Not their business.” He nods, feeling a little better about this. “That’s how we both feel too. That it isn’t anyone’s business how we are with one another behind closed doors.”

“Good to hear that. Do you want me to talk to Luna? Tell her to chill on the physical affection towards you, at least for a bit?” 

He shakes his head. “No, please don’t. Because then she’ll know something is up, and I’m….I’m not really ready to talk to her about this yet.” 

“Understood. My lips are sealed. And listen - if you need any advice, I can’t say what I’ll suggest is good, but I can try.” 

Blinking back a few tears that start to collect in his eyes, Prompto releases a soft laugh. “I appreciate that, Noct. Really. I feel better, knowing that I can talk to you if I need to.” 

“This must have been bothering you for a bit.” 

“Yes and no, but this weekend was very eye-opening. It really helps to know that you are willing to listen.” 

“I know you usually vent to Luna, but if she’s not aware of what you’re doing, and I am, then it makes sense to offer you my ear. We’re friends, Prompto.” 

A couple of tears slip from the corners of his eyes, as he hugs his pillow to his chest. “Thank you, Noctis. It really means a lot to hear you say that. I’m….I’m sorry I lied to you about it at the bar.” 

“It’s cool. And listen - I’m happy for you. Congrats on figuring yourself out.” 

He laughs, shaking his head. “Are you saying that because I’m gay?” 

“Something like that.” He hears Noctis chuckle. “You need any other advice, you know how to reach me. Umbra - stop chewing on that.” 

A soft growl comes over the speaker. “I’ll let you go, Noct. Thanks again.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Prompto sets his phone on his charger, and returns to laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He waits for the panic to set in, with the realization that Noctis is now aware of his relationship with Ignis, but it doesn’t come. Noctis had been so calm about it, and helpful in a way that he didn’t think he would be. It feels good that someone knows about them. Picking up his phone, he brings up his text conversation with his lover, and starts to type to him. “ _Are you busy? Can I call you real quick?_ ” 

“ _I am not busy, and yes, please do. :)_ ” 

He pushes the button to call, and hears his lover answer within a second of the first ring. “Hello, love. To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?” 

“I told Noctis about us.” 

“Really?” 

“I did.” Prompto holds the phone tight in his hand. “Was that wrong? I don’t feel like it was. He already was thinking it when we were at the bar on Saturday. And, he guessed it.” 

“I don’t think it’s wrong at all.” Father Scientia replies, his voice quiet. “I’m proud of you. That must have taken some courage to admit it to him.” 

“You have no idea.” He exhales with a laugh, feeling a little better. “I had called him because I wanted to know if he got jealou when Luna and I were friendly with one another. And then he asked me if you had said something about it.” 

“Well, well. It seems Noctis is intuitive.” 

“Right? Like, he knew I was having issues accepting my proclivities, which is why he nudged me in the way of watching some homosexual porn.” Prompto rubs his eyes. “You’re not mad at me, right? It’s okay to have told him?” 

“I told you as much. I think it’s healthy if your friends are aware of what we are doing. They may not be as open about it as Noctis is, but from what I remember at dinner, he said as much when we discussed the Catholic church.” 

His eyes close at the comment. “He doesn’t believe in religion. Don’t take it personally.” 

“I didn’t.” 

“He actually suggested something that I didn’t think of before.” Prompto rotates himself on the bed, now sitting on the edge of his bed. “He said that just because we can’t touch each other in public, it doesn’t mean we can’t have a secret greeting or touch that lets the other know that that’s what it is in lieu of. A code of sorts.” 

He hears his lover make a noise of approval. “I think that’s a wonderful suggestion. As I know that it eats at me, knowing that I can’t be as open about our relationship as I would like.” 

“But, you are also happy to keep it between us, right?” Prompto asks. “Because I am. I’m okay with that. We’ve talked about this before. You’re my boyfriend, Iggy.” 

“And you’re mine, Prompto. Yes, we have discussed this before. And yes, I do feel that way as well. How about we think of something, and then we can talk about it later tonight?” 

Prompto smiles, and nods his head. “That sounds perfect, Iggy. Do you think there will be a lot of people at mass tonight?” 

“Maybe. Tomorrow, I will be at the graveyard for most of the day, spending time with members of our parish that have lost loved ones in the recent years.” 

“No day off for you this week?” 

“I’m afraid not.” 

“Well, that’s okay. I know this time of the year can be rough for a lot of people.” _Myself included_. 

“It’s true. I’m afraid my time might become more limited the closer we get to Lent, and throughout the holidays.” 

He feels a touch of sadness start to well up inside of him. “It’s okay, Iggy. I know we’ll be okay. I’m not worried. You shouldn’t be either.” 

“Thank you, my love.” 

They stay quiet for a few minutes, before Prompto begins to talk again. “I guess I should let you go. I’ll see you in a couple of hours?” 

“You will. And Prompto?” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m very proud of you for telling Noctis the truth. I love you very much.” 

Butterflies start to awaken in his stomach, as he listens to the praise from his lover, and then feels his heart jump at the mention of love. “I love you too, Iggy. So much. I’m trying, okay? I don’t want to be jealous, and I don’t want you to be that way either. I trust you.” 

“I trust you too. We’ll work through this. See you in a couple of hours.” 

“Bye, Iggy.” 

Prompto puts his phone back onto his charger, and looks up at the ceiling. _Thank you, God. I appreciate your guidance, through my friends - even if they don’t believe in You. I do, though_. He makes the sign of the cross, saying a quiet ‘Amen’ before he stands up and goes over to his desk. He’s got quite a bit of homework to work on before heading to All Saints Day mass. 


	31. Praying for Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! A bit of warning - this update has some feels in it. Please enjoy today's update! ^_^

 

* * *

Prompto gets through most of his homework, only leaving a few items that he knows he’ll be able to take care of tomorrow. Finishing up a little after half past five, he puts his things away, and starts to get ready for mass. He thinks about grabbing something to eat before mass, because he’s almost positive that Father Scientia is going to have plans for dinner, but decides at the last second to not bother. He’s not really hungry at the moment, it’s more or less something he wants to do to get it over with, instead of having to worry about it later. Ever since his telephone call with Noctis, he has felt a little off. 

He knows it was right to talk to him, and to tell him the truth - sort of. He never confirmed, but he also didn’t deny to Noctis the status of his relationship with Father Scientia is. Yes, in his mind they’re boyfriends, but he knows how that would look to the outside world. _It’s none of their business_. It’s something he keeps repeating in his mind, as he plays back the conversation that he’d had with Noctis, and wonders if there could have been a way that might not have led his friend to believe he was upset about Father Scientia. It could have been another guy. It didn’t _have_  to be about his professor, and priest. 

_Oh, who am I kidding? He knows. It’s done. I should be happy that I can talk to someone about things if necessary._  It’s that thought that helps him push aside those negative thoughts that start to creep back into his mind. Thoughts about homosexuality, and how that it’s not natural - how it’s a sin. _No, stop!_  He shakes his head, and rubs the heel of his hand against his eyes, groaning at his own stupid thoughts. _There is nothing wrong with being gay. I know this. Father Scientia has told me over and over that it’s okay. Don’t be like this._

Everything has been going so well lately, that to have these thoughts start to manifest again after being quiet for so long makes him hate his own mind. These thoughts continue to cling to his thoughts as he makes his way across campus, the brisk autumn air filling his lungs as he walks with long strides towards the church, almost breaking into a run at one point. Run to chase the thoughts away - beat his own mind into submission through the act of giving it something to think about. But these thoughts - these negative thoughts, they won’t win. He won’t let them. He’s come too far in the last couple of months to be relegated by the workings of his own mind. _I’ll feel better once I talk to Iggy. He’ll make me see that it’s okay. That these thoughts are normal._

The bells begin to ring, announcing that it’s a quarter to six in the evening. He makes his way up the stairs, and blesses himself at the door with Holy Water, noticing that there are quite a lot more people here tonight than there normally are for Vespers. Tomorrow will no doubt be the same, for All Souls Day was a little more popular than All Saints Day. Having more people around for these holy days gives him the comfort of being able blend in with the crowd, instead of sticking out like a sore thumb like he feels sometimes attending the daily masses. Not a lot of students come to mass every single day like he does, but there are a few that will show up every now and then. 

Organ music begins to fill the church, the music bringing the congregation into some semblance of order prior to mass beginning. His heart starts to beat a little quicker, knowing that he will soon get to hear his lover speak again, and becomes a little excited about it. His eyes lock onto the altar, remembering what had been done to his body the night before on it. He had been too tired this morning at Lauds to think about it properly, but now that it’s later in the day, and he’s more awake now, he starts to go through his memories, and feels warmth begin to spread throughout his body. _Why am I like this? Mass is about to start!_  He shakes his head, but the lingering thought of his lover between his legs causes more heat to pool in his lower stomach, making a poor attempt to concentrate on the music rather than the hormones that run rampant in his brain. 

Mass begins, the music changing as he starts to sing the entrance song. Holy water lands on him, little droplets of purification to wash away the sins of the congregation. He turns to see Father Scienta walking down the center aisle, holding the Aspersory, the Aspergillum in his right hand, their eyes meeting for a split second before Father Scientia turns to the other side of the church to bless them with more Holy Water. He blesses the congregation throughout the entrance song, making his way up and down both sides of the church as the song continues. Prompto loves to hear Father Scientia sing - it comes through the microphone that’s clipped on to the lapel of his alb, his singing blending in with the rest that are brave enough to fill the space of the church. Father Bradham doesn’t sing that often, so it’s always a treat to hear Father Scientia sing with them. 

The service passes by in the blink of an eye, or so it feels like to Prompto. He’s surprised to see Father Scientia walking back down the aisle, away from the altar, signaling that mass has concluded. He waits for the crowd to thin out in church before heading out of the nave, hoping that his lover won’t be swarmed by the stragglers who wish to speak to him like they do after mass on Saturdays and Sundays. 

“Good evening, Father.” He approaches him after it appears there’s a lull in parishioners outside. “That was a very nice mass. Thank you for the blessing.”  

“It’s good to be cleansed on these two days.” Father Scientia takes his extended hand, the two of them shaking hands in a cordial manner. But that touch is enough of a reminder to Prompto that he knows that it’s not as innocent as it seems to those around them. And _that_  makes him happy - to know that this little handshake is different compared to the ones that he’d seen the priest give to others. He feels Father Scientia stroke the top of his palm with his index finger, the touch sending a slight shiver racing down his back. “I’m afraid that Father Bradham will be the one to bless you tomorrow night, though.” 

He’s about to say that he already knows this, but the casual shake of his lover’s head, and then an unknown feminine voice makes him close his mouth, Prompto letting go of his hand as natural as humanly possible. That is to say, he dropped it faster than he probably should have, but what’s done is done. “Awww, Father! We were hoping you would be here again tomorrow! We love hearing your sermons.” One of the girls remarks, joining the two of them. 

“Father Bradham has good sermons of his own.” Father Scientia replies, Prompto turning towards the two teenage girls. “If he were here to defend himself, I’m sure he would be surprised by your words.” 

“She didn’t mean it like that, Father.” The sister, or whoever she is, grabs onto the girl’s arm. “Come on, we have to go. We’ll see you this weekend, Father!” 

The two girls leave them, Father Scientia taking a step closer to him, his voice dropping so that only Prompto can hear him. “Did you eat dinner? Would you like to join me at the rectory?” 

“Is Father Bradham back?” 

“He is.” As if answering his own question, he sees Father Scientia shake his head, and then watches as he adjusts his glasses. “Right. That was silly, wasn’t it. I’m sorry - I’m a little out of sorts right now.” Father Scientia looks at him, a smile on his face. “Would you like to go to the diner across the street?” 

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asks, as he sees how distracted Father Scientia is being right now. “Something didn’t happen, did it?” 

“No, no. Nothing like that.” Father Scientia shakes his head. “I need to put my items away. Would you like to join me in the sacristy?” 

“Yes, Father.” He nods his head, as he follows his lover back into the church. 

More people are in the church than Prompto expects to see, surprised by it at first until he remembers the day. _Today and tomorrow will be busy in here_. Keeping his head down, he follows Father Scientia up towards the altar, the two of them making a right to go through the door that leads to the sacristy. As soon as they’re in the alcove between the church at the sacristy proper, he feels Father Scientia push him up against the wall, their lips coming together with a heated kiss. 

He loses himself to the touches of Father Scientia’s tongue, moaning into his lover’s mouth, hating that he was still wearing his ceremonial robes for mass. There’s too much garment, and not enough body to satisfy the itch that he needs to have scratched. His hands touch the stole, and pull it off with a little yank, and drapes it to be around his own neck, Father Scientia’s lips now branding his neck with soft, wet kisses. 

“W-What’s wrong…?” Prompto asks, as he feels the heat of his lover’s body against his. “Why were you out of sorts out there…?” 

“Oh, that.” His lover drops his head to rest against his shoulder, Prompto putting his hand on the back of Father Scientia’s neck. “I get like that when I’m uncomfortable, and I don’t know how to dissuade a person from thinking ill of a colleague of mine. They aren’t the first to say such a thing to me about Father Bradham, and how he leads his own mass.” 

Hearing Father Scientia admit that makes his stomach roll in a surprising way. “You know they have crushes on you, right?” 

“Yes, I’m aware of their feelings for me.” 

He smirks, loving the blush that’s now showing up on his lover’s cheeks. “You know, I’m sure there are a lot of people in our parish that find you very attractive, Iggy.” 

“I don’t care about what other people think. I only care about what one person thinks.” 

“Oh? Does God know how you feel about Him?” 

“Oh, ha ha.” His lover steps away, and starts to make his way into the sacristy. “And of course He knows how I feel about _him_. Who do you think I talk to every night when I pray for both you and I?” 

Prompto leans against the wall, not expecting to hear his lover say that. “You pray for me?” 

“Every single night.” Father Scientia nods his head, the two keeping their distance from one another as they hear a group of people talking outside the windows. “Does that really surprise you?” 

“I….” He shakes his head. “I suppose not. I just never really thought about it before. That really means a lot to me, Father.” 

“I love you.” His lover’s voice drops to a soft whisper, Prompto aching to reach out and hold onto him, but he knows if someone were to look at them in the sacristy and see them doing something they shouldn’t be doing, they would be in a lot of trouble. “How could I not pray for your soul every night, when I know the moral dilemma we’re both in by being with one another?” 

“But it’s worth it.” Prompto returns, his hand coming up to his own face to touch his lips.

“Very much so.” 

He leans against the desk, and watches as his lover takes off the rest of his garments, and hangs them up in the cupboard, handing him the stole that he’d taken and put around his own neck. “It makes me really happy to hear you say that, because tonight - before coming here for mass, my thoughts started to play tricks on me.” 

“I’m sure it’s because of your discussion with Noctis?” 

“Yes, Father.” He nods his head, as the two of them stare at each other from across the room. More laughter comes through the double-paned windows, forcing them to stay apart from one another. “I want to talk to you about it….but….” 

“I know. We need to be alone.” 

“Exactly.” 

They both turn their heads towards the windows, the group not leaving. “I think they’re waiting for me.” Father Scientia sighs. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to escape. I’m sorry I invited you to dinner, when it seems like I have plans.” 

“It’s alright.” Prompto tries to smile, but it doesn’t reach all the way to his eyes. “You should go. I guess we’ll talk on Friday?” 

“No, that’s too long.” The heartache he hears in Father Scientia’s voice mirrors what he can feel in his own chest. “Meet me here tonight. Half past ten.” 

It sounds like the perfect plan. He hopes that the people praying will be done by the time that time rolls around. “Yes, Father. I’ll meet you here at ten thirty.” 

“If there are people still here when you come, hide up in the choir loft.” 

His adrenaline begins to spike, as they make plans to meet with one another. “Yes, Father. Enjoy your evening.” 

“You as well, my love.” 

He waits for him to walk out the side door, where he hears his lover greet the people that have been waiting for him, then watches as they make their way over to the rectory together. Trying not to be too jealous that they are getting his lover’s attention, when he had wanted it all to himself, he says a small prayer to God. _I know that I’m struggling right now. But I’m trying, Lord. I’m trying. Please, help me see that it’s going to be okay_. He makes a sign of the cross, then heads back out into the nave, and then back outside. 

Heading to the student center, he grabs dinner there, rather than eating one of his dried soups in his dorm room. Taking it back up to his room, he puts a movie on and eats slow, thinking about what sorts of signals they could use together so that it would be apparent that they’re thinking about each other, even if they can’t touch in a way that would make them both feel better. That handshake had been nice, but he knows that people don’t shake hands every day. _That won’t work_. He thinks up a few different ways, wondering if Father Scientia has done the same. 

After the movie finishes, he sees that he’s still got about an hour or so before he’s supposed to meet up with his lover. Taking off his clothes, he goes into his bathroom and decides to jump into the shower, feeling a little bit more revived and awake after doing a quick rinse off of his body. As he heads back into his bedroom, he opens his underwear drawer, and sees the dildo that Father Scientia had purchased for him - trying to hide it away from himself, yet he looks at it every time he opens his drawer. He had yet to use it on himself again, his fingers touching it with a light touch, his body growing warm as he thinks about how it felt inside of his body. 

Prompto pushes those thoughts out of his mind, the temptation making it very difficult to do so. _I’m going to be seeing Iggy soon. Now is not the time to think about these things_. Although, the thought of putting it up inside of him, and leaving it there for his lover to find is an idea that makes his heart beat a little quicker. _It won’t stay in. I’d have to get something smaller. Maybe I should ask Iggy about something like that_. Shaking his head at himself, he grabs his scarf and jacket, and puts his cell phone into his pocket, then walks out of his dorm room, carefully adjusting his pants as he begins to walk . 

The walk to church at this time of night is peaceful - the moon shines down, illuminating the path for him. He hears the bells start to chime the quarter hour, giving him plenty of time to make it to the church. When he walks up the stairs, he can see people still inside, a slight thrill going through him as he detours heading into the nave the normal way he goes, and instead heads towards the stairs on the left side of the church. He can hear people praying in unison together downstairs, and wonders how Father Scientia is going to kick them out. 

Walking out onto the loft, he sees that he’s alone up here. He’s never been up in St. Lucis’ choir loft before - choosing to stay down in the pews below, but seeing the sanctuary from up here, he might sit up here during mass on the weekend. It would be fun to see if Father Scientia would be confused if he didn’t see him sitting in his normal spot. The lights start to dim, Prompto’s eyes going back to the altar, as he sees his lover standing in his clerical clothes, looking out at the church. 

“Good evening! I know you all would like to keep praying for your loved ones, but we must close the church for the evening. I will be opening the church up at five thirty tomorrow morning.” Father Scientia addresses the people still in the church, who give him their undivided attention. “God will listen to your prayers tonight, but I’m afraid not here in our church.” 

Prompto hears a few people laugh, and sees his lover smile. It takes a good twenty minutes to get everyone out of the church, Prompto impressed by the patience that Father Scientia exudes, as multiple people stop him and ask him to help them pray for their loved ones. It always astounds him to see how he works with others, happy that the people in their parish trust him as much as they do. He hears the doors lock, and waits with anticipation for the sound of his lover’s footsteps to bounce off the small stairwell leading up to the choir loft. 

The church remains dark, the altar as dark as the rest of the church - unlike the previous night where it had stay illuminated. But Father Scientia had to make it look like the church was being locked up for the night, so that necessitated in making sure that the illusion is complete. Only the candles burning, and moonlight streaming through the windows of the church light the nave. Prompto’s heart begins to beat quicker when he hears the soft footsteps of his lover making his way up to the choir loft. 

“Prompto?” Father Scientia calls out in a half-whisper, half-spoken question. “Prompto, are you up here?” 

Knowing that the darkness provides him a little bit of an advantage, he waits to see if Father Scientia is going to walk further into the loft before heading back down the stairs. He remains quiet, and then sees his lover pull out his cell phone. Knowing it would do no good to stay hidden, he clears his throat before his lover can send him a text - which Father Scientia was probably going to do. “I’m over here, Iggy.” He calls out, smiling as he sees his lover’s head snap towards the direction of his voice. 

“I didn’t think you were here.” He watches Father Scientia hold his phone out to illuminate the immediate area. “Did you not hear me call you earlier?” 

“I did.” He blushes, and sees his lover approach him, the two of them looking at each other with the same look of love in their eyes. “But, I wanted to see what you were going to do.” 

“Did I do what you thought I would?” Father Scientia takes a seat on his lap, Prompto feeling his heartbeat jump at the unexpected weight on his legs. “Or did I do something you didn’t think of?” 

He places his hands on Ignis’ hips, and looks up at him, still a little shocked by how forward his lover had been to sit down on him like this. “Truthfully? You did something I didn’t think you would. Sitting on my lap did not cross my mind.” 

“Well, should I move…?” 

“No.” He puts one arm around Ignis’ waist, and pulls him to be closer to him, surprised by how nice this feels. “Are we alone, Father?” 

Even in the limited light, he sees him nod his head. “All doors are locked.” 

Smiling, he reaches up with one hand, putting it on the back of Father Scientia’s neck to pull him down towards him for a kiss. The weight on his lap shifts a little, Father Scientia scooting up higher on his thighs so that their groins will touch. Prompto moans into his mouth, as he gets pulled back into the passion that has been lingering inside of him since the two of them had been alone in the library. After a few sensual kisses, he pulls his head away, and looks up into Father Scientia’s eyes, a smile on both of their faces. 

“As much as I love kissing you, you came here tonight because we need to talk.” His lover slides off of his lap, and takes a seat next to him, Prompto becoming a little sad at the loss of comforting weight on his body. 

It is smart for them to be sitting side by side, because if Father Scientia had remained on his lap, Prompto knows he would be doing anything but talking. “R-Right.” He nods his head. “First….you’re not mad that I told Noctis, are you?” 

“What?” A hand touches his, their fingers lacing together almost immediately. “No, not at all. Why would I be mad?” The concern he hears in his lover’s voice brings a sense of calm over him. “Did you think that I would be?” 

“I’m not sure.” He answers, keeping his eyes on their joined hands. The way Father Scientia’s palm feels against his feels perfect. “I know that we had a bit of a disagreement on Saturday night, when we had gotten back from our night out. It felt necessary to tell him the truth today. I guess I need someone that’s not you to talk about…” 

“Me.” 

A soft, nervous chuckle leaves his throat. “Yeah.” He brings their joined hands up to his lips, and presses a soft kiss against the back of Father Scientia’s hand. “Have you told anyone about us?” 

“No, but I’ve been having the same feelings as you.” 

“How it’s easier to talk about what’s going on between us with a third party?” 

Father Scientia nods his head. “But I’m in a situation where that is almost impossible for me.” A sigh leaves his mouth. “I went into this understanding that, though.” 

“As did I.” Prompto turns to look at him, their knees pointed towards each other. “Are you disappointed in me for reaching out to him?” 

“No, not at all.” A warm hand touches his face, Father Scientia drawing his attention towards him. “I think it was very wise to do that, and like I said when we spoke on the phone, I’m very proud of you. That was a very brave thing to do.” 

“I’m scared.” He whispers, his eyes closing as he turns his head to rest against Father Scientia’s hand. “He’s the first person to know about us, and about me.” 

The warmth that Father Scientia’s hand provides to his face helps him to maintain his composure, but he can feel his emotions starting to get the best of him. “Are you worried that he’s going to treat you different, now that you’ve come out to him?” 

“Y-Yes, Father.” 

Their hands drop, and Father Scientia pulls him to stand up, then wraps his arms around him. Prompto falls against him, and clings tight to him. “You have nothing to be scared of. You know that your friend does not care. I don’t know him very well - if at all, but from what I learned of him at our dinner, he seems like a man that doesn’t care about those sorts of details. He was the one that told me to go find you, remember? He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t think that it was okay.” 

“Are you sure?” He lifts his head, and looks up at him. “It’s not that I’m ashamed of who I am, Father. I’m not. But it’s scary. It’s scary because up until a few months ago, I had pushed those thoughts aside, because I thought the church frowned upon it. I don’t want to be a disappointment to God, for being put on this earth to procreate and I _can’t_.” 

The arms around him squeeze him tighter, as he starts to sniffle a little. “Shhh….There is nothing wrong with that, Prompto. If your parents told you that, or another priest told you that - I want you to forget it. You are a human being, and you’re allowed to make those choices.” 

“But biologically speaking…” 

“Yes, I am aware that we have one job on this earth, biologically speaking.” Father Scientia chuckles, the mirth in his voice helping Prompto to see how ridiculous he’s being right now about this, but these thoughts have been bothering him for most of the afternoon. “Listen to me, Prompto. I’m saying this to you as your priest - not your lover right now.” 

“Okay, Father.” He nods his head. “I understand.”

The arms around him loosen their hold around his body, but aren’t removed as he looks up into Father Scientia’s eyes. “If you are heterosexual, or homosexual, or bisexual, or pansexual, or whatever sort of sexuality you wish to be - you can still choose not to procreate. That’s what’s wonderful about God, and how He views His children. Being able to choose how you proceed with your life - the option of choice - that’s what makes His love so great.” 

“But that doesn’t work if everyone on the planet decides to not procreate.” Prompto counters, knowing he’s being facetious about it. “Then we would die out as a species.” 

“So be it.” Father Scientia shrugs his shoulders. “If the entire population chose to not further our endeavors, then yes - we would come to an end as a species. It’s happened before, not necessarily to homosapiens, but there are species that have gone extinct for a variety of reasons.” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling me, as a priest - that it’s my duty to want to procreate? To sow my seed onto the earth?” 

A snort follows that question, the look of exasperation on Father Scientia’s face bringing a small smile to his own. “I just told you that it’s about choice. I cannot dictate to you what you should and shouldn’t do. I can only guide you on a path, and help you understand that the choices you make are not making God judge you in any sort of manner. Unless you rape and/or kill someone. Then you are breaking His laws.” 

“The Ten Commandments.” 

“Precisely.” 

Prompto rests his head against his sternum, and exhales a long sigh. “I know you’re right. I know that Noctis doesn’t care - he told me as much when he said he was happy I figured it out. But it’s still scary - having someone know about how I feel, and about what you and I are doing.” 

“You shouldn’t have any regrets.” 

“I don’t, Father.” He lifts his head, wanting to look him in the eyes as he speaks. “I know that I’m choosing this path, and with you by my side, it makes it easier.” He stares into Father Scientia’s eyes. “You mean _everything_  to me, Ignis. I hope you realize that.” 

The smile that appears on Father Scientia’s face at the mention of his full first name makes Prompto slightly weak in the knees. “I do, Prompto. You mean everything to me as well.”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement then.” He smiles, his eyes falling closed as he feels his lover’s breath touch his lips. He plumps up his lips to receive Father Scientia’s kiss, the two of them holding on to each other as they become connected to one another. 

Dropping back down to his feet, he looks up at Father Scientia. “How about, when we can’t tell each other how we feel, we tap the corner of our left eye?” 

“Ah, the signals. Our communication.” Prompto nods his head. “The left, because that’s the side of our body that the heart rests in?” 

“Yeah.” He taps the corner of his eye with his index finger. “Or maybe, you tug on your bottom lip? That’ll let me know that you’re thinking about wanting to kiss me?” 

“If that’s the case, my fingers will never leave my lips.” 

Prompto laughs, shaking his head. “Iggy, come on! This is serious! We’ve got to think of something that will work for the both of us.” 

“I know, I’m just teasing, my love.” A quick peck to his lips has Prompto swooning all over again. “I like the idea of tapping our eye. Maybe we could also use a touch to the corner of our mouth, instead of tugging on our bottom lip?”    


“Same side?” He likes the sound of that. “Yeah, that will work.” He returns his head to rest against Father Scientia’s chest, and listens to how fast his heart is beating. “I think that will work, Father. We can always come up with new ways, if these don’t work, yeah?” 

“Of course.” 

He pulls his head back, looking up at him. Prompto starts to sit back down on the pew, and pulls Ignis to sit back on his lap. “Do you want to know what I was thinking about before coming here tonight, Father?” His voice takes on a little depth to it, as his perverse thoughts start to grab a hold of him, the lust switching on in his brain, now that they were done discussing the serious stuff. 

“When you say it like that, how can I say no?” The weight of his lover’s arms resting on top of his shoulders has him settling his hands on Father Scientia’s hips again. “Tell me, love…?”    


“I thought about that thing you bought me for my birthday….” He reaches up, and gently pulls the white collar off of Father Scientia’s neck, wanting to touch his neck with his lips. He sets it down on the pew next to them, as he returns his lips to the soft skin just above the black collar. Funny how at one time he’d begged him to keep it on, how it made Father Scientia who he was, and now look at him - taking it off for him as a way to get closer to his body. He slides his lips up to the shell of Father Scientia’s ear, and exhales a soft breath. “How I wish it had been something I could have been wearing right now for you…” 

The low groan that leaves his lover’s lips is accompanied by a small roll of his hips, their groins coming together at the suggestive action. “Is it in you right now…?” 

“No….I was afraid it wouldn’t stay where it needs to be. Maybe you should tell me where I can buy something that will do just that….?” 

Another sharp roll of Father Scientia’s hips has him gasping, his lips returning to the hollow of Ignis’ neck. He kisses the small skull pendant, as he hears his lover release another low groan. “L-Let’s go back downstairs.” 

Prompto doesn’t need to ask why, knowing full well why his lover wants to head downstairs, and frankly, he wants to be down there too. Standing up, Father Scientia slides off of his lap, but not before their clothed cocks rub up against one another one last time before they start to head downstairs together. He reaches for Father Scientia’s collar on the pew, and walks with him down to the nave. Adrenaline begins to spread through his body, as they walk through the silent church, the beating of his heart sounding loud in his own ears as he keeps his hand held tight to his lover’s hand. 

They get halfway down the aisle, and then he finds his back pressed up against the side of the pew, his lips parting to feel Father Scientia’s lips back on his mouth, his leg lifting automatically to wrap itself around his lover’s waist to bring their groins closer together. A heated moan leaves his throat, captured by his lover’s mouth in much the same way as it had been done earlier in the day at the library. His hands go to the buttons on Father Scientia’s shirt, pulling the buttons out of their holes with dexterity he didn’t realize he had. As soon as the panels are pushed open, revealing the black undershirt that Ignis is wearing underneath his clerical shirt. Prompto’s struggling to get his hands underneath it, wanting to touch his skin, and not just the cotton of his shirt. 

“T-Tell me you have some lube, Iggy.” He moans into his lover’s ear, as he soon finds himself back up on the altar, not sure how they made it all the way up here without him realizing it. His own sweater was on the stairs leading up to the altar, his shirt still around his neck, his exposed chest currently being given heated kisses and little bites every now and then as Ignis marks more of his body, the marks from two nights ago all but faded from existence. “Nnngh….F-Father….” 

With barely any light shining down on the altar, Prompto struggles to see his lover clearly. “Do you know how difficult it was for me to control myself this afternoon?” Ignis reaches into his pants pocket, and pulls out a small bottle of lube. “All I could think about after we parted was how lucky you were that I didn’t have that on my person earlier. Because if I had? You had better believe I would have taken you in those stacks.” 

He moans low as he licks his lips, the memory of being pushed against the shelf of books, his ass grinding against his lover’s groin in a poor attempt to have some relief flitting through his mind at the comment. “But you won’t be taking me tonight.” He reaches for the bottle, and moves Ignis to stand in front of the altar, as he stares at the way his lover pushes his ass back towards him, almost the same way he’d done earlier in the day in the library. “Don’t you want to know what it feels like to be taken in your house of worship?” 

“God, yes.” The soft whine that leaves Ignis’ throat makes Prompto’s cock throb. “P-Please, Prompto.” 

Placing the bottle up onto the altar, he undoes the belt at Ignis’ waist, and slides Ignis’ slacks down his body, leaving his black briefs on for the moment. Kneeling down on the floor, he rubs his nose against his lover’s ass, then dips it a little lower to brush it against his sac. The low moan that he hears Ignis release at the sound all but begs for him to do more to his body. But he holds off, using these few moments to compose himself as he takes care of Ignis’ patent leather Oxfords. Leaving his socks on, he kisses his way up the back of Ignis’ leg, and hooks his fingers onto the band of his underwear, and slowly starts to pull them down. 

“K-Kiss me, love…” The raw lust he hears coating Ignis’ words makes him obey his lover’s request, his lips coming to land on the side of his hip, as he reaches blindly for the bottle of lube. He sees Ignis spread his feet more, Prompto moving his body so that he can brush his lips back over the tip of his lover’s cock, as he pours a little lube onto his fingers. “K-Kiss me more….God, please, kiss me more….” 

He starts to stroke the soft skin around Ignis’ anus, transferring a little bit of lube to it as he brings his mouth back to his cock for another round of kisses to the tip. “You really like the way my mouth feels on you, don’t you, Iggy…?” He asks, as he pushes his index finger into him nice and slow. 

“I dooo….” His lover pushes his hips forward, as Prompto pushes his finger all the way inside of him. “Nnnngh….P-Prompto…..love….” 

“Shh….” He whispers, watching his lover beginning to crumble more under the ministrations of his finger. Moving to be behind him, he slowly stands up and adds a second finger into his tight heat. “No more talking, Iggy….Time to feel good…” 

“Y-Yes…” 

Prompto doesn’t move too fast, every single noise that Ignis makes when he does something only heightens his desire to keep going slow. Ignis is already a mess, whining and moaning, his chest almost flat on the altar, as his ass is pushed back to feel more of Prompto’s fingers. “Are you praying right now, Father?” He whispers into Ignis’ ear, as he inches a third finger into his lover’s body. “What are you praying for…?” 

“S-Salvation….” The heated moan that Ignis releases forces a low groan out of Prompto’s throat, as he feels his body squeeze tight around his fingers. “I w-want to come….” His lover pleads. 

Looking over his shoulder, he can see precum steadily dripping out of Ignis’ cock, a small pool appearing on the carpet near the base of the raised altar. “Not yet, Father…” He keeps his voice soft, as he starts to spread his two fingers apart inside of Ignis’ body. 

“W-Why not….?” His lover pushes his hips back, the tip of Prompto’s middle finger brushing against that small bump that he knows feels good to touch. “P-Prompto….please….” 

“If you come now, will you come again while I’ve got my cock inside of you?” He keeps avoiding that small area, as he stretches his fingers more. “Answer me, Father….” 

“I p-promise….” Ignis nods his head fast, his moans escalating in pitch. “Please make me come….please make me….” 

Every time he sees Ignis like this, he becomes unraveled more by him. “Beg me again, Father…” 

“Please!!” 

He pushes two fingers right up against that spot that he knows Ignis wants him to touch, and starts to kiss his shoulder as he looks over Ignis’ shoulder. “Touch yourself, and come for me now, Iggy….Bless this altar with your cum….” The words are out of his mouth before he can regret them, words he would only say if he was hidden by a telephone, but hearing them said out loud like this does something to the both of them. 

“Oh, GOD!” His lover’s voice rings through the church, Prompto watching as Ignis jerks himself off quick and then begins to orgasm. Cum drips onto the cloth that covers the altar, and onto the ground near his feet. He moans low, his own body in need of a good release as he listens to his lover’s moans turn to low groans as he keeps touching himself, the tightness around Prompto’s fingers slow to abate. 

Pulling his fingers out with a gentle tug, he wipes them off on his pants leg, and then takes off his own pants. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he starts to pour some onto his cock, then uses his clean hand to get himself ready. He can hear Ignis alternating between soft pants, and soft moans, hoping that his lover isn’t too spent. 

He puts his hand onto Ignis’ hip, and starts to guide him to walk backwards, Prompto sitting down on the center celebrant’s chair. He keeps Ignis’ back to his chest, as he brings him to sit down on his lap, the tip of his cock rubbing up against his entrance. “Sink down onto me, Father….Sink down, and make yourself feel good with my body…” 

“Nnngh….P-Prompto….” His lover listens to his request, and is slow to slide down onto his cock, taking him in inch by inch, Prompto uttering a soft prayer of his own as he tries to keep himself from exploding. 

When Ignis’ ass connects to his thighs, Prompto wraps one arm around Ignis’ waist, and puts his other hand around Ignis’ cock. “Bounce yourself, Father….Bounce yourself on my cock….” He groans low, as his hand starts to pump Ignis’ cock in time with the bounces he begins to take at his request. “That’s real…..good….” He groans, his head falling forward to rest against Ignis’ shoulder, as he wills his body to not give up on him yet. “God, that feels so good….” 

“Y-Yes, love….” Ignis arches his back, his arms locking behind Prompto’s head as they start to really go at it with one another. “God, your cock! Nnngh…..your cock….” Ignis begins to babble again, Prompto moaning low as he listens to random words come out of his lover’s mouth, all prayers to their Heavenly Father. 

He clamps his mouth down on the nape of Ignis’ neck, and bites down hard. He feels warmth begin to spread over his hand as his own cock becomes locked in a death grip. Ignis’ screams fill the space around them, his own hedonistic cries being muted by his lover’s body as he lets himself go. One thrust up, and one downward thrust onto his cock, and Prompto becomes lost to a full body orgasm, his arm squeezing tight around Ignis to hold him in place as he empties himself deep inside of his lover’s body. 

Releasing the grip he has on Ignis’ neck, he brushes his lips against the mark that’s already beginning to bloom there, as he leans back against the stiff chair. He feels Ignis sink back against him, their mouths coming together with a somewhat sloppy kiss. “L-Love you…” Ignis whispers, both of them continuing to breathe hard. 

“L-Love you too….” He kisses him on the lips again, before resting his chin against his shoulder, the two of them staying on the celebrant’s chair for a little while longer. 

Ignis reaches for his slacks, and pulls out a handkerchief that he uses on his body, then takes the time to clean off Prompto’s hand for him. He kisses his shoulder as a silent thank you, and then closes his eyes as Ignis removes himself from his lap. They both get dressed, a little wobbly - equilibrium not their friend at the moment. Once they’re fully dressed, Prompto goes over to where they had started, and kneeled down. 

“It doesn’t look that bad.” He points to the small stain that Father Scientia’s cum had caused. “Here, let me see your handkerchief?” 

“I can take care of it, love.” Father Scientia kneels down next to him, and pats the area dry. “There. I’ll be sure to spill some wine on it this weekend, if it looks a little questionable.” 

Prompto laughs, and nods his head. “Yes, that’s a good idea, Father.” The two look at each other, and then come together for another kiss. “I guess I should head back to my dorm.” 

“And I should get to bed, as I’ve got a long day tomorrow.” 

They walk to the sacristy together, Prompto heading outside first, and then waits for Father Scientia to join him. “I won’t be seeing you until Friday at Vespers, right?” 

“I’m afraid so.” His lover nods his head. “But, if you’d like - we can go out to dinner afterwards? I will make certain that no one ambushes me.” 

“I would love that, Father.” He smiles, and nods his head. “I hope that the cemetary won’t be too terrible tomorrow. I’ll miss you.” 

“I will miss you more, my love.” Father Scientia whispers, before stepping closer to him. His eyes fall closed as he feels his lover’s hand on his shoulder, bowing his head in prayer. “Lord, please watch over Your son, may these next two days pass by fast for him, as well as for myself. Be our guiding strength, and show him Your Everlasting love. In Your Name, we pray.” 

“Amen.” Prompto makes the sign of the cross, then looks up at his lover. “Good night, Father. See you soon.” 

“Good night, Prompto.” He sees his lover tap the side of his left eye, and raises his hand to do the same, making sure to use his clean hand as they share a smile together before parting ways. 

When he gets back to his dorm room, he sees it’s after midnight. He pulls up his text message to Father Scientia, and starts to type. “ _Tonight was amazing. You’re amazing. Thank you for helping me. I love you. ❤ Sweet dreams, Iggy_.” 

“ _You’re all of those things yourself. ❤ I love you too. Good night, my love_.” 

He puts his phone back on the charger, and gets undressed, He sees a few new marks appearing on his chest, where Father Scientia had decided to bite him playfully. Slipping under the covers, exhaustion begins to tug at his eyelids, forcing him into slumber, a smile staying on his face for the duration of the night. 


	32. Disciplinary Action Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump day! Here’s today’s update! My sincerest apologies I wasn’t able to update this past Sunday - life got in the way. Hopefully this will have been worth the wait! :)

 

* * *

The bell tower on campus begins to chime the quarter hour as Prompto makes his way up the steps to church, the winter coat he’s wearing keeping him warm from the bitter cold air that has become a permanent resident at St. Lucis. Snow sticks to the ground, having begun to fall the night before, but not enough to cancel school on Friday. Which he’s grateful for because he doesn’t know what he’d do with another full day to himself. He makes his way into the church, happy to feel the heat in the building as he dips his finger into Holy Water, blessing himself before heading into the nave. 

It had been a very long and boring Thursday and Friday for him. Waking up early on Thursday to the memory of what he’d done the previous night with Father Scientia sets the mood for him for the rest of the day. Lauds with Father Bradham had been nice, although Prompto had been a tiny bit nervous about it. Knowing what he’d done to Father Scientia up on the altar had made him wonder if Father Bradham could tell that something wasn’t right. To him, everything had looked like it was in proper order, but what if the priest could tell that something debaucherous had been done there? He tried not to think about it too much as he made his way to school for the day.  

His classes in the morning had gone well, and then he had gone back to the library to work on his term paper for History of Religion, and study for his Friday class. He had resisted the urge to text his lover, knowing that he was going to be busy for All Souls Day. Prompto knew he could spend a day without texting or talking to him. At least, that’s what he told himself. But, he would check his phone every ten minutes to see if a text had come through, but each time he was met with only the time and the weather on his locked screen. 

Mass had been as crowded as the night before, Father Bradham delivering a very thoughtful sermon in regards to the loved ones that had been lost. It had made Prompto tear up, the sheer beauty of being able to pray for lost loved ones wasn’t something new, but the way that Father Bradham had phrased it made his heart ache. He thanked God for sparing him from having to deal with All Souls Day, as everyone he cared about was still alive, but from the sounds of sniffles throughout the nave, he knew that many people weren’t as lucky as he was. 

After mass, he’d waited to talk to Father Bradham, happy to see people crowding around him in the same way that they would around Father Scientia. After only getting to experience his daily mass, it had been refreshing to see parishioners having a discussion with him. He did notice that the difference between the two priests were that Father Scientia tended to draw a younger crowd, whereas Father Bradham seemed to be surrounded by middle-aged to older parishioners. He wondered if Father Scientia had noticed this before, and tried to put it somewhere in his brain that he would remember the next time he spoke to him. 

He’d sat in the student center and enjoyed a light dinner. Luna had called him in the afternoon wanting to know if he wanted to hang out, but he’d declined. He’d made a date with her for the following Thursday, another date to the animal shelter. He’d been missing the animals, and she’d agreed, so they decided to make time to do it again. He was kind of looking forward to it, knowing it would be good for his soul to spend time with some of the four-legged creatures.

Friday was almost a carbon copy of Thursday, and as the day had progressed, all Prompto could think about was getting to Vespers, wanting to see his lover. That time had finally arrived, as he kneels down towards the altar before heading into his pew, unbuttoning his coat as he takes a seat on the padded wooden bench. His phone vibrates in his pocket, thankful he’d remembered to turn off the ringer as he’d walked over from his dorm room to the church. As he pulled out his phone, a smile comes to his face at the message he sees there. 

“ _It’s been a long two days. I can’t wait to hear your voice in the confessional booth. ❤_ ” 

He quickly types a reply, hoping that his lover will read it before coming out to say mass. “ _I’ve missed you so much. I really can’t wait to see you._ ” The relief he feels at seeing the text from his lover sets his mind at ease, as he’d begun to worry that maybe they had gone too far on Wednesday night. But seeing this message confirms to him that it had been in his head, that there had been nothing to worry about. He hits send, and then puts his phone away, the anticipation starting to return as it gets closer to six. 

When he sees Father Scientia come out to the altar to begin Vespers, he almost bursts into tears. He’s so happy to see him again, that it takes effort to not be all smiles as the solemn mass begins. But as others bow their heads in prayer, he decides to keep his up on a whim, and he sees his lover looking directly at him. Prompto has to bite the inside of his cheek to not make a noise when he sees Father Scientia tap the corner of his eye, Prompto’s own hand lifting to do the same. He sees his lover smile, his own heart beating faster as he takes in look on Father Scientia’s face. 

Vespers comes to an end a lot faster than it had the night before, no doubt because he’s anxious to see his lover. Moving down a few pews to be closer to the confessional booth, he sees only one person in front of him - most parishioners had confessed the night before after All Souls Day mass, and patiently waits his turn. The woman leaves five minutes later, Prompto taking a look around the nave to see if there is anyone in the vicinity, before he ducks into the confessional booth. 

He hears the panel slide open, the mesh window becoming illuminated with the silhouette of his lover’s face. Taking a seat, he blesses himself, then bows his head. “I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been five days since my last confession.” He thinks about the last five days, and how much he has sinned since then. “Since then, I have committed mortal sins. Many, many mortal sins.” 

“Go on, my son.” 

His eyes close as he lets his lover’s voice wash over him in the small booth, his head leaning forward more, as if that would bring him closer to Father Scientia. “I have desecrated the altar of this church - not once, but twice this week. And the beast inside of me wants to do it again.” He whispers, afraid he if speaks any louder that the nonexistent parishioners outside might hear his confession. “I want to have more sex, Father. I want…” 

“Confess to me what you want. What are these thoughts that you’re having right now?” He hears the urgency in his own lover’s voice, his body responding in kind to the heat he can hear laced in Father Scientia’s words. “How will I know what to absolve you from, if you don’t confess to me?”    


The time to ignore these thoughts has passed, as he scoots closer to the edge of his seat. “I want to feel you inside of me again, Father.” He hears a soft groan pass through the mesh window, Prompto envisioning that his lover is currently touching himself in ways that shouldn’t be done in this booth. “I want to be back inside of you - I want to lay you across the altar as you laid me across it. Your noises fill my head all day long, as I try and concentrate on schoolwork, but I can’t. I can’t, because you’re the only voice I hear, and it leaves me in a constant state of arousal.” 

Prompto waits for a few minutes before continuing. “I didn’t dream last night. But this morning, when I woke up, I was reminded of what we had done on All Saints Day together, and with that memory came the resurgence of lust that I thought had left my system. All day I’ve thought about this moment. About our reunion.” 

“As have I, Prompto.” 

He drops his head, a soft moan leaving his throat. “I don’t want to go to dinner tonight. I want you to come back to my dorm, and stay with me for the duration of the night.” 

“I can’t do that first one, but I can the second.” Prompto rests his forehead against the mesh screen, feeling the weight of Father Scientia’s head push against his a few moments later. “I can come by your dorm room after I lock up the church. I can stay with you for most of the day - I made sure to take care of what I normally would take care of on Saturday today.” 

His lover’s excitement transfers to his body, as a smile begins to bloom on his face. “Really, Father? Were you going to come to my dorm tonight, regardless if I had invited you or not?” 

“Yes.” 

It makes him feel better, hearing his lover confess that it had been his intention to do that. “All through mass tonight, all I could do was think about being in your arms again. Feeling your lips against mine. Your hands on my body.” He takes a deep breath, exhaling with a soft groan. “God must be so mad at me for not being about to give Him an hour of my day to listen to His word.” 

“He understands, Prompto.” Father Scientia’s words help to calm the internal fear that he has. “By confessing your sins to me this evening, He understands. I am very well aware of what sins you’ve committed this past week as I have had a hand in almost all of them.” 

“Not almost. You have had a hand in _all_  of them, Father.” Keeping his head bowed, he takes another deep breath. “For these and all the sins that I have committed during my life, I am deeply sorry.” 

A soft chuckle returns the smile to his face. “As I’ve been by your side, I understand the need for forgiveness. I’m proud of you, for making it all the way to today before giving you your penance. Your penance for your sins will be to say two decades of the Rosary. Your sins will be forgiven.” Prompto brings his right hand up to his forehead, as he listens to his lover bless him. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.” 

“For His mercy endures forever. Amen.” He blesses himself, and starts to stand up. “I’ll leave my door unlocked for you.” 

“I will be there as soon as I can be, my love.” 

Rolling his shoulders back, he keeps his head down as he exits the confessional booth, happiness flowing out of him as he makes his way towards the back of the church. As he’s halfway to his dorm, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket again. “ _Hearing your confession has put me into a right state. I hope that I can wait until seeing you_.” 

“ _If you need to touch yourself, do it._ ” His finger hits the button to send fast, so he doesn’t second guess himself before deleting the message. 

“ _Only if you listen_.” 

He stops mid-stride, staring at his phone as his cheeks begin to burn. He starts to type a reply, still stuck in his place in the middle of the sidewalk. “ _Don’t touch yourself. I want you to explode when you’re with me tonight_.” 

“ _That won’t be a problem, love. You have my word. ;)_ ” 

His legs start to work again, as he heads to the student center to grab some dinner. “ _I don’t want your word. I want your cock_.” Again, he hits send a lot faster than he normally would, afraid that he’ll chicken out by saying something so vulgar to his lover. But if he’s learned anything since beginning this relationship with Father Scientia, he knows that he’s probably made his lover a little bit hornier than he had been only moments ago. 

The feel of his phone vibrating in his hand makes him smirk as he sees who is calling him. “Why, Father. To what do I owe this unexpected phone call?” 

“You tell me to behave, and then you go into explicit details on what you wish for.” He can hear the lust coating every single word that slips into his ear. “I think you know very well why I’m calling you right now, Prompto.” 

Prompto heads into the warm student center, happy to see his favorite meal is being served tonight. “A word of warning, I’m in a public place right now. So if you think you’re going to goad me into saying something I shouldn’t, you should allow the disappointment to happen right now.” 

“Is that so?” 

He hears the suggestive tone, and feels it right in his groin as he grabs a tray and a plate. “Don’t make me hang up on you, Father.” 

“Whoa, dude. You call your dad Father?” Some random guy asks him, Prompto feeling the heat return to his cheeks, this time from embarrassment rather than sexual arousal. “That’s crazy, man! You’re in college!” 

“And I’m also on a private call.” He huffs out, ignoring the laughter he can hear coming through his ear. “Oh, stop it.” He tells his lover, but even he can’t keep the small smile off of his face at how ridiculous he knows he sounds. “If you’ll excuse me?” He says to the stranger, who offers a weak apology to him, Prompto happy that there’s a little decency in the world, even if he had been eavesdropping. “Now do you see why I said just be disappointed right now?” 

“Point taken, love. I’ll behave. That is, until I see you later tonight. In three long hours.” 

“Remember. No touching.” He hands the cashier his student card, who then raises their eyebrow up at him. “Ah, sorry.” Trying to carry on two different conversations at once proves to be a bit manic. “Father, I have to go now.” He takes the card back, and walks away before he hears another remark about what he says into the phone. 

Another loud laugh tickles his ear. “Enjoy your dinner, Prompto. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Even if you were sent by the devil to torture me.” 

“Be careful what you say, love.” Father Scientia’s voice changes tone, returning to the same dulcet tone that he’d used before when their conversation began. “I can do many, many things to you that one would consider torture.” 

Closing his eyes, he sets his tray down at an empty table, and sits down. “Is that a promise, or a threat, Father?” 

“I suppose we’ll have to see. Goodbye, Prompto.” 

“Bye.” He squeaks it out before the call ends. Setting his phone down on the table, he bows his head, and makes the sign of the cross. "Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen." He makes the sign of the cross again, and then picks up his silverware to begin eating his food. 

Thoughts about their phone conversation keep him preoccupied throughout his meal, and on his way back to his dormitory. Deciding that two can play at this game, he heads up to his dorm room with a little pep in his step. Stripping out of his clothes once he’s behind his closed door, he goes into the bathroom and takes a long shower. His body is wound tight, the arousal he’s been pushing away the last two days slowly coming back to the surface. The last time they’d slept in his dorm room had been on his birthday, which seems like a lifetime ago. 

Picking up his phone, he tries to think of what he can do to surprise his lover. He pulls up Noctis’ contact, and shoots him a text. “ _Hey - you busy? If you’re with Luna, don’t worry about it_.” 

“ _Not busy, but yeah. She’s here. What’s up?_ ” 

“ _Don’t tell her it’s me your talking to, okay?_ ” 

“ _Got it. Your name isn’t your contact, so she won’t know or care_.” 

“ _Awesome_.” He looks at his phone, and sighs. _I wish I was better at this_. “ _Iggy is going to be here in a little while, and I wanted to do something to surprise him. Idk what I should do_.” 

“ _Easy. Be naked. Get yourself ready for him. Got candles?_ ” 

“ _Isn’t that too cheesy?_ ” 

“ _You want him to see you naked, right? Sometimes cheese is good, Prom_.” 

“ _Good point. Thanks, Noct. Have fun with Luna_.” 

“ _Have fun with Ignis_.” 

Dropping his phone on the bed, he can feel his heart beginning to beat a little harder the closer it gets to ten thirty. He doesn’t have very many candles, but the few that he does have he lights and puts them on the desk to help illuminate the area around his bed. The heater is on, so there’s no need for him to dress warm, which is good because if it wasn’t, then this whole idea of greeting his lover naked doesn’t sound fun at all. 

He grabs his birthday present out of his dresser, and pulls back his comforter on his bed, his heart practically beating out of his chest as he stares at the object resting on his bed. _Is this too much?_  Refusing to text Noctis again, he keeps it within arms reach, the bottle of lube resting against it as he starts to arrange himself on his bed. But then, he remembers he still has to unlock his door. “Crap!” He jumps up, and walks over to the door, unlocking it quick before jumping back over to the bed. 

With his heart in his throat, he tries to calm himself down as he lays himself spread out on the bed, all the lights off in his room except for the candles burning. He glances over at the digital clock, and sees that it’s almost ten to eleven. _He’ll be here any minute_. Prompto takes a few deep breaths, hoping that his nerves won’t get the best of him as he stays propped up on his pillows. His cock is a little plump, but not at a full erection - his nerves are getting the best of him right now, afraid that this will be too much. His heart lurches when he hears the doorknob begin to turn, and he keeps one arm above his head, the other going to the stiffness of his arousal, holding it loose in his hand as he waits for his lover to enter the room. 

“Promp….to.” The way his name starts off as a question, and quickly turns into silence causes his cheeks and neck to become flushed. He sees Ignis look up at the ceiling, the hood that he’s wearing falls backwards with the look up. “This is such a wonderful thing to see upon my arrival.” 

His mouth goes dry, as he sees Ignis begin to take off his own clothes, Prompto starting to stroke his cock with slow, lazy touches. “Is it, _Father_ ….?” 

“Of course.” Ignis walks over towards the bed, wearing only his black briefs, the rest of his clothes in a pile on the floor. “However, I think that we must work on our communication skills.” 

The sound of his desk chair scraping against the floor makes a shiver travel throughout Prompto’s body. “O-Oh…? What do you mean….?” He makes a fist around the tip of his cock, gives it a little squeeze, then slides it back down to the base. “H-How should we work on them…?” 

“I distinctly remember _someone_  telling me that I could not touch myself.” His lover leans back in the chair, resting his right ankle on top of his left knee, the smirk on his face causing more heat to spread throughout Prompto’s body. “Did you not tell me that earlier, Prompto?” 

He knows that he did, and he knows he should try to deny it, but seeing as the man is both his lover and priest, he can’t do it under his moral obligations. “I did, Father…” He moans, keeping his hand on his cock, as he strokes it a little harder. 

“And to see you doing exactly what you told me I could not do….” Ignis shakes his head, as a soft ‘tsk’ leaves his mouth. “And what’s this?” His lover reaches for the dildo that he’d left near his knees, picking it up off the bed. “My, my. I thought _I_  was going to be coming here, begging for you to take care of me, but it seems that you had other plans.” 

Ignis picks up the bottle of lube, and pours a little onto the toy. “I’m s-sorry, Iggy…” His hand slides to the base of his cock, and gives it a firm squeeze. He notices Ignis’ eyes are on the swollen tip of his cock, precum beginning to dribble from the small slit. “I’ve been bad, haven’t I….?” 

“Yes, you have.” There’s no denial in his lover’s voice. “You should be punished for your behavior.” He holds up the dildo now covered in lube, Prompto’s hips jerking forward as he tries to get a handle on his own hormones, but with his lover finally here, and the two of them playing this innocent game - he’s having a difficult time keeping the game going. “What do you think?” 

Nodding his head, he starts to smear the opaque liquid secreting from his slit all along the length of his cock. “I s-should be punished, Father…” He groans, tilting his head back as another small wave of lust spreads throughout his body. “God, I’ve been so bad.” 

“Tsk, tsk, Prompto.” Ignis moves closer to the bed, bringing the chair with him as he stays seated. “You’ve been so naughty…” 

“Nnngh….” He moans low, his head beginning to grow a little cloudy as his lust begins to overtake his mind. “I’m sorry, Father…” 

“Are you?” A hand touches his hip, and moves him to be more on his side. A loud _slap_  rings in his ears, the heat of the hit to his exposed ass cheek makes Prompto release a deep moan. “Because it doesn’t seem like you are.” Ignis rubs his hand where he’s just smacked Prompto, allowing him to relax for a few moments before another hit lands in almost the same spot, drawing a longer moan from Prompto’s throat. “Tell me why you get to do this, and I could not. Because _I_  did not touch myself. But you….” 

“S-Sorry!” The hand that’s on his cock squeezes it a bit tighter, trying to control himself from not orgasming too quickly. But he can feel the way his cock throbs against his palm, and knows that it’s imminent. “I didn’t….I wasn’t thinking…..I…..” 

“But you _were_  thinking.” Ignis leans over him, something hard pushing against his entrance now. Prompto whimpers, his body tingling from head to toe as the dildo starts to push into him. “You wanted me to find you like this, spread out in such a sinful position, wanting to drive me wild. Isn’t that right?” 

Prompto moans, as the dildo slips deeper into his body. “Y-You’re right, Father. I wanted….to surprise you….but I was…..I was….” 

“You _did_  surprise me.” Lips touch the shell of his ear, Prompto’s whines turning into lewd moans as the toy inside of him is twisted. “I never imagined I’d walk in here, and see you pleasuring yourself. Thank you for not putting the toy in….” 

He groans, lifting up one leg to make it go a little further into him. A smack to his ass has him caterwauling, Prompto nodding his head as he squeezes his cock in a deathgrip. “W-Wanted you….to use it….on me….” 

“For someone that’s so naughty, you definitely thought of the right way to go about this.” Ignis tugs on his earlobe, Prompto responding with a low moan. The dildo twists a little more, the tip nudging against his prostate, causing him to release a pitched moan. “That’s it, love….It feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“Y-Yes, Iggy!” He cries out, a warm hand coming to rest over his own, Ignis’ fingers twining with his own, taking over the movements. “I-It feels….so good….” Every time his hand moves up towards the tip, the dildo pushes against that spot deep inside of him, making white spots appear in his vision. 

A hard smack to his ass has him releasing the most animalistic cry from his throat, as the pleasure rushes through him with a full body orgasm. He feels his body clamp down tight around the toy inside of him - the toy paling in comparison to the thick mass of flesh he can see poking out of the tip of Ignis’ underwear. He wants that inside of him, wants to feel the warmth of Ignis’ body on top of his own. The toy is good, but a real cock is better. He groans, panting through his orgasm as he starts to come down from his euphoric high, the sounds of his own whimpers sounding foreign in his ears. 

Lips touch his with a soft kiss, as the dildo is removed from his body. “How are you doing, love?” Ignis’ voice takes on its characteristic lilt, no teasing in his words. “Do you need a few minutes, or shall we continue?” 

“I want you in me….” He begs his lover, trying to lift up his head to chase after him, but the orgasm he’s just experienced has zapped his energy. 

“What do you want inside of you?” Ignis whispers against his lips, as Prompto hears the snap of Ignis’ underwear, and soon feels the stiff flesh of his cock touching his inner thigh. 

“Nnngh…..g-give me your cock, Father….F-Fuck me….” Prompto spreads his legs, lifting his knees up to expose his prepped ass. 

The tip of his lover’s cock starts to rub against his entrance, his mind going blank as the pleasure inside of him begins to reignite. “When you ask for it so sweetly, how can I say no to you, my love…?” 

Their conversation pauses, in favor of taking in the full body pleasure that comes from becoming connected to each other like this again. Prompto leans his head back, moaning in ecstasy as he feels the thickness that only his lover’s cock can provide to him. The dildo is nice - it’s _very_  nice, but it doesn’t compare to the thick flesh of Ignis’ cock. And after three days without it being inside of him, this is a small piece of heaven. _This is what that means_. He lifts one leg up, and wraps it around Ignis’ waist, not wanting to lose any contact with his body as he feels his lover begin to move his hips with a little more power. 

His own cock returns to its full aroused state, but Prompto doesn’t touch himself. No, he’s too enthralled by the way Ignis looks at him, as the lower halves of their bodies move together. Even in the candlelight - the ethereal glow he’s come to love thanks to their evenings in the St. Lucis church, he can see his lover’s green eyes holding a look of love there. He reaches up with his hand to touch Ignis’ face, his chest arching up off the bed as he feels him turn towards his hand, their hips slowing down with their movement as they begin to focus on one another. Every slow thrust is met with a push downwards, Prompto’s arms beginning to tremble the longer they take things slow. 

Growing impatient, Prompto pushes his hips down with a little more force, the tip of Ignis’ cock beginning to hit him in the right spot. He puts both of his hands behind Ignis’ neck, locking his fingers as he pulls his lover down towards him, gasping into his mouth as they return to their aggressive humping. His cock becomes trapped between their bodies, the friction proving to be the right amount as Prompto starts to get closer to another heated orgasm. 

“F-Father….I-Iggy….” He gasps his lover’s name, Ignis’ lips peppering kisses all along the length of his neck in response to his cries. “I’m….I’m….” 

“T-Together…” Ignis moans against his throat, Prompto crying out as he begins to come again, the wet heat of his release becoming trapped between their stomachs and chests. He feels the warmth of Ignis’ orgasm flooding his insides, Prompto uttering a low moan as he takes in the soft moans that his lover continues to make as they hold on to their shared orgasm together for as long as possible. 

The thickness inside of him starts to grow soft, Ignis pulling out of him with a soft grunt. Prompto rolls onto his side, and waits to feel the soft terry cloth he knows that Ignis will be bringing to him in a matter of moments, as he’d watched his lover get up and walk towards the bathroom. Staying on his side, he feels a wet trail of cum beginning to leak out of his ass, trickling down his inner thigh, but then it disappears with the touch of a towel to his leg. He looks up, and sees a shining smile on Ignis’ face. 

“That better for you, love?” 

Prompto nods his head, a smile on his face. “Yes, Iggy. That’s perfect.” 

“Good.” Their lips come together for another kiss, before Ignis moves to put the toy on floor, on top of the towel. He blows out the candles before returning to the bed. “That was quite the greeting you gave me.” 

“You weren’t mad, were you?” He asks, voicing the fear he had when he’d heard the tone of voice Ignis had used entering his dorm room. “That wasn’t that bad, was it?” 

His lover’s arms wrap around his body, Prompto becoming the little spoon to Ignis’ big spoon as they get situated under his covers. “Not at all. Is your….” Ignis’ hand touches the spot that still stings a little from the slaps it had incurred during their session of sex. “This doesn’t hurt too much, does it?” 

“No.” Prompto shakes his head, pushing back to feel the warmth that Ignis’ hand provides. “I liked it.” Remembering how good those slaps to his ass had felt, an involuntary shiver skates up his back. “D-Did you like it?”    


“Would you think I’m a terrible man if I said that I did?” 

“Never, Iggy.” Ignis’ hand slips off of his ass, his arm returning to Prompto’s waist as they lay together under his blankets. “Between that, and the choking, I think I’m finding there’s a lot more to sex than I ever realized.” 

A soft chuckle causes the hair on his arms to raise up, as Ignis’ laugh brings a smile to his face. “Not that there’s anything wrong with plain sex, but yes - sometimes it’s nice to employ other tactics into the bedroom. Like your toy.” 

“God, that was so nice.” He turns a little, shifting his weight so that he can face Ignis, now resting his cheek against his lover’s chest. “I had put it out, hoping you’d use it, but didn’t know how to come out and say it.” 

“Sometimes you don’t have to, love.” Ignis brushes his lips against his forehead. “There are little cues that I can pick up, and vice versa, the more we have sex with one another.” 

Prompto exhales a soft content sigh, tucking his head underneath Ignis’ chin. “I like the sound of that. Especially the part about having more sex with one another.” He places a kiss at the base of his lover’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much, Iggy. Did you have a nice day yesterday and today?” 

“I did.” Finger start to touch his hair, making him sink further into a state of relaxation, as he listens to Ignis talk. “I spent most of yesterday with people from our congregation - a few families that had recently lost their loved ones. It was a very emotional day, to say the least.” 

He lifts up his head, and looks into Ignis’ eyes. “How do you do it? How do you manage to stay upbeat and sane, when you’re constantly subjected to things that most of us only have to deal with a few times in our lives, if we’re lucky?” 

“That’s an excellent question, love.” The sad smile that appears on Ignis’ face brings a touch of melancholy to Prompto’s own spirit. “It’s something that I learned to deal with in seminary. Between funerals, and having to go around to hospitals to pray with the sick, I have learned to deal with it. It’s not easy, though.” 

“I can imagine.” Prompto hadn’t thought about him visiting hospitals. “Have you had to perform many funerals?” 

“I have. Out of the sacred rights in our faith, it’s the one that I’ve performed the most, second would be baptisms.” Ignis stares into his eyes, the sad smile remaining on his lips. “It’s one of the arguments that my mother was quite fond of throwing in my face when I told her my plans to become a priest.” 

His eyes widen at the comment. “She sounds horrible.” 

“She thought it would change my mind. ‘You’ll be surrounded by death. You don’t listen to people very well. They’re going to use you.’ Things of that nature.” 

Prompto lowers his head, and brushes his lips against the skull pendant that sits just below the hollow of Ignis’ neck. “Another reason she gave this to you?” 

“Precisely.” 

Closing his eyes, he starts to leave a few more kisses along the base of his neck. “Well, I’m here for you now, Iggy. I don’t know what I can provide to you to help keep you sane, but I am willing to listen to you. And I can’t believe she would say you’re not a good listener. You have the patience of a saint. I’ve seen it firsthand.” 

“Thank you, my love.” Ignis returns to running his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t listen to her very much, which is probably why she thought I was incapable of listening.” 

“Yeah, well - the stories I could tell you about my family.” He sighs, and presses his cheek against Ignis’ chest. “I guess that’s another thing we have in common, huh? Crappy parents.” He puts his left arm over his lover’s stomach, his right arm suffering the dead arm for the evening, but thinks nothing of it. “What about your father? I haven’t heard you talk about him.” 

“My father….” The fingers in Prompto’s hair stop their movement. “My father was a very complicated man.” 

“Was…?” 

“He passed away when I was in third grade.” 

The blanket falls off of his shoulders as Prompto sits up, and looks into his lover’s eyes. “Oh, Iggy. I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, love.” Ignis places his hand on Prompto’s cheek. He rests it there for a few moments before Ignis pulls it away. “He had cancer that couldn’t be cured. After he passed away, I found myself going to church more and more. It’s probably why my mother was so spiteful towards me when I said I wanted to become a priest. She hated that my father was devoted to the church.” 

“When was the last time you saw your mom?” 

“The day I left for college.” 

Dropping back down, Prompto puts both of his arms around Ignis’ body, and hugs him close. “Have you thought about going to visit her?” 

“I don’t see any point to it.” The soft whisper that leaves Ignis’ mouth causes Prompto’s stomach to clench. “I’m better off without her negativity in my life. You have made me see that unconditional love can still exist for me. I know that it shouldn’t because of my servitude to the Catholic church, but I’m forever grateful for it. I wake up and thank God for it every single day.” 

Prompto pulls back, and shakes his head. “You’ve told me time and time again, you’re a man first, Iggy. Don’t say that you don’t deserve what we have, because you do. We both deserve each other, don’t we?” 

“We do, my love.” Their heads come close together, Prompto resting his forehead against Ignis’ after they share a soft kiss with one another. “I’m sorry this became such a serious conversation.” 

“Don’t be.” He tries to laugh, but it falls a little flat. Instead, he returns to the warm embrace of Ignis’ arms. “I asked you about yesterday. All Souls Day isn’t a picnic in the park.” 

“It really isn’t.” Ignis rubs his nose against his, the air around them a little lighter. “And today, I spent the morning at the hospital, and then the afternoon working on my sermon for the masses I’ll be presiding over on Sunday. And I put some items together, as it seems the educational board wants to meet with me in a couple of weeks.”

“Are they going to give you tenure already?!” 

“I’m not sure. They didn’t say. But that would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Prompto nods his head, a bright smile on his face. “I’ll keep you informed of what happens, alright, love?”  

“Thank you.” He presses a kiss to Ignis’ cheek, then returns his head to be just beneath his chin. “Do you have to go away early in the morning tomorrow?” Prompto had been trying to not think about it, knowing that it’s getting late. “You’ll kiss me goodbye, won’t you?” 

The arms around his body tighten with a strong hug. “Father Bradham is taking care of the church tomorrow - opening it, saying mass in the early evening, as well as locking the church.” 

“....Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Prompto tries not to become too excited by this news. 

“What do you think I’m saying, Prompto?”    


“That you’re going to spend all day tomorrow with me?? And, maybe…..spend the night?” 

He waits for Ignis to say something, trying not to get too wound up when he knows they should go to bed soon. But after all the serious talk, he doesn’t want to end their night on a little bit of a downer. “I did bring a bag over.” 

“Did you??” Prompto tries to sit up to see if that is the truth, but the arms that are around him keeps him in place, mirthful laughter leaving his lover’s throat as Prompto tries to struggle. “Iggy! Let me go!” 

“Never.” The word is whispered into his ear. “You’re mine forever, didn’t you know that?” 

A soft moan leaves his throat, as he nods his head. “Y-Yes, Iggy. I know that. And you’re mine, right?” The conversation that they’d had back at his parents house decides to plague his mind at that exact moment. ‘ _You’re not going to wake up one day and decide that this is over, right?_ ’ He pushes those thoughts away, knowing that he has to trust Ignis with his heart and soul. He can’t think about tomorrow, he has to be in the now. 

“I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me, my love.” Lips touch his again, pressing another kiss to them. “I’m spending tonight, and tomorrow night here. I hope you don’t have plans tomorrow?” 

“I don’t.” Prompto shakes his head, as he feels the bed beginning to shift, Ignis now hovering over him. “We can do anything you want.” 

“And if I want to not leave this bed?” 

“Then I guess we’re ordering food.” He tilts his head back, as he feels Ignis’ lips start to kiss his neck. “H-Have sex all day…?”

He hears lube being poured, and soon feels wet fingers touch his entrance, Ignis transferring a little bit of the viscous liquid to his skin before coating his cock. “I think that sounds like a marvelous idea, Prompto.” The tip of his cock starts to push against Prompto’s entrance, a low moan leaving his lover’s throat as it slips into his body. 

“Mmmm…..good….” Placing his hands on top of Ignis’ shoulders, he digs his fingers into his muscles, and pushes his hips down. A soft moan leaves his throat, as his body gets taken away by Ignis’ touches. “M-Make me come again for you…” He wraps both of his legs around his lover’s waist, Ignis’ cock penetrating him deep. 

“I will, my love….” Ignis brushes his lips against his. “Let me take care of you…” 

“Please, Father….” 

Surrendering himself completely to his lover, Prompto gets swept away by another mind numbing orgasm. Ignis takes the time to clean them both up again, and before he can say thank you, he begins to drift to sleep in Ignis’ arms, finding the comfort he’s been missing over the last few days. It feels like he's come home, being able to sleep in his lover’s arms again. Mumbling a soft ‘I love you’, Prompto passes out with a sweet serene smile on his lips, hugging himself close to Ignis’ body, happy to be back in this position again.    
  



	33. Shortcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sinful Sexual Sunday! Today's update is a doozy! Please enjoy! ^_^

 

* * *

Waking up almost every morning at a quarter to six has its drawbacks. Without an alarm set, Prompto still wakes up a little after that time, his internal body clock working against him, as he remembers falling asleep at almost close to one in the morning last night. Five hours later, and he’s practically wide awake. Normally, he would roll over and try and get more shut eye, which is what he knows he should do, but the arms around his body, and the steady breath against his neck lets him know that there’s something else he could be doing before falling back asleep. 

As he starts to shift in Ignis’ arms, he feels them tighten up a little around him. “Why are you awake?” Ignis’ voice is still thick with sleep, Prompto’s heart beginning to beat a little quicker at the grogginess he hears in his lover’s voice. “We can sleep in this morning. I don’t have to unlock the church, nor do either of us have to attend Lauds.” 

“I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises!” Prompto fully turns himself over, so that his chest is now pressed up against Ignis’ side. Ignis has chosen to move his body too, but not in the way that Prompto is hoping he would, his arms disappearing from around his body. He notices his lover’s arm is draped over his eyes, his palm pointing upwards. Leaning forward, he presses a soft kiss against the center of Ignis’ palm, smiling when he sees Ignis looking up at him with a smirk on his lips. “You’re awake, aren’t you?” 

“Guilty.” The hand that he’s kissing is turned over, as a soft laugh leaves his lover’s throat. “I can’t help it. I’m usually awake by five, you know this.” 

“I do. But how come we were able to sleep in last weekend at my parent’s place?” He moves his head to be back against Ignis’ shoulder, happy to have him sleeping in bed with him. “I can try and go back to sleep. I don’t want to bother you, if you want to get a little more shut eye, Iggy.” 

A warm hand touches his chin, drawing his attention up towards his lover’s face. “You don’t have to go back to sleep, love. And I think we were able to sleep in because we knew we were on a little ‘vacation’.” 

“Or, maybe it was because we were so exhausted from our….activities.” He rests his chin on Ignis’ chest, staring up at him with a shy smile on his face. “I guess we didn’t wear each other out enough last night to still be asleep right now.” 

His body is shifted, Ignis pulling him to lay on top of his body, his knees coming to rest a little above where Ignis’ hips are. “Are you suggesting that we should have a little more fun, my love? A little sex might do the trick?” 

“Sex in general, I think, would do the trick.” Prompto squeals with laugher, as he’s flipped to be on his back. His head becomes buried under the covers, his legs sticking straight up in the air, more laughter leaving his throat as he tries to find a comfortable spot in this position. “Iggy! What are you doing?!” He laughs more, as he’s made to rest his shoulders on the bed, his calf muscles coming to rest against Ignis’ shoulders.

Prompto’s laughter is quick to stop, as he feels something wet surround his cock, his hands balling into fists as he realizes what Ignis is doing to him. The awkwardness seems to disappear, as he becomes more and more aware of Ignis’ mouth and tongue, and how they work simultaneously on his cock, the unexpected fellatio causing his mind to go blank. He releases a loud moan, his toes curling as Ignis’ mouth goes all the way down to the base, and gives a hard suck on him. Prompto slams his hand onto the top of Ignis’ thigh, as a way to keep himself from going insane by how good it feels to be sucked off like this. 

More blood rushes to his head as he’s kept held up, the tip of his cock staying inside of his lover’s mouth for a few moments before it’s pulled away. “You taste divine….” Ignis murmurs low, his lips brushing over the sensitive head of his cock, Prompto trying to whine, but the way that his head is angled, it comes out as more of a strangled cry than anything else. Ignis moves his mouth over his cock more, prolonging the torture to his body, as he keeps just his lips wrapped around the tip. 

“W-Want….yours….” He groans, the hand that’s on Ignis’ thigh trying to move it closer to Ignis’ cock. His lover’s mouth slides back down his cock, causing him to moan a little more freely. “I-Is it….is it clean…?” Prompto vaguely remembers hearing water running last night - but can’t remember if it was just for the cloth that was used on their bodies, or if Ignis had taken the time to clean himself up properly after their rounds of sex. 

The thought of being able to put his lips around his lover’s cock, this time without the fuzziness of the alcohol that had been there the last time they’d done something like this, makes him grow more aroused by the second. He hears Ignis hum low, and soon feels his mouth starting to slide back up towards the tip. “I’m clean, love…” His lover nods his head, as he starts to rearrange their bodies one more time. “Are you saying you want to feel my cock in your mouth….?” 

“I w-wanted it last night.” Prompto nods his head, now laying on his side, Ignis’ cock so close to his face. “It was poking out of your underwear, and I could feel it on my tongue, but I didn’t….” He groans, as he moves his face to be closer to Ignis’ body. “God, you don’t know how much I love feeling it in my mouth…” 

As if to prove his point, he wraps his hand around the base of Ignis’ cock, and brings the flushed weeping head to his lips, letting his tongue luxuriate in the taste of his lover’s essence as it slips out of the slit onto his tastebuds. It feels good to have his mouth around him, and he releases a soft moan that’s muffled by Ignis’ cock as he feels his own cock return to Ignis’ mouth. He drools a little bit, making sure that his fingers catch the wetness, the stickiness of his own spit on his fingers a necessity, as he pulls his hand away to start touching his lover’s entrance, the soft skin feeling nice against the tips of his fingers. 

He feels Ignis’ moan reverberate against his own cock, and feels them shift as Ignis opens himself open to allow him to push more of his finger into his body. Keeping his mouth around his cock, Prompto adds a second finger, moving his fingers with care, not wanting to hurt his lover with the limited lubrication of his spit. But the moans he can hear, as well as feel on his cock, gives Prompto the incentive to keep up what he’s doing, as he takes more of his lover’s arousal into his mouth. 

They both start to roll their hips, chasing after each other’s tongues as the lust begins to overpower them both. He feels Ignis’ fingers start to slip into his own looseness, his body responding in kind to the extra stimulation. More precum begins to slip down his throat, Prompto moaning as the tip of Ignis’ cock starts to rub against the back of his throat as the need to come starts to become overwhelming for the both of them. He’s got three fingers in him, each keening moan that Ignis makes when his middle finger finds that little bump causes his own cock to throb against his lover’s tongue. 

Prompto moves his body in a similar fashion to Ignis, the fingers inside of him now giving him the same titillation that he’s bestowing upon his lover’s body. He grabs onto Ignis’ thigh with his free hand, rolling them as their positions changing so that his back is on the bed, and Ignis is laying on top of him, the man freely humping his face. A choked of moan leaves his throat as he feels the gentle slap of Ignis’ balls hitting his chin, his fingers going in further into his body as the cock in his mouth begins to stiffen up. His own orgasm is delayed by seconds in order to swallow all of Ignis’ cum properly, sucking on his cock as the thick fluid is shot down his throat. The sound of his lover’s moans pushes him over the edge with a low moan, his own pleasurable high reached with total satisfaction. 

Bearing the weight of Ignis’ body, Prompto slowly pulls his fingers out of his ass, and rests them on his hip, matching where his other hand is placed. “H-Hah….d-damn…” He chuckles, his voice a little on the deeper side, his throat still feeling like it’s coated with Ignis’ cum. “You good, Iggy….?” He asks, bringing his lips back to the tip of his lover’s cock, as he sees a little more cum beginning to dribble out of the slit. 

“God, yes…” He hears that distinctive tone in his lover’s voice, becoming more aware of it after their last night in the church. “That was….perfect, love….” 

Ignis slides off of his body, his hand reaching for Prompto’s, who gives it to him willingly. He’s pulled back up towards the head of the bed, where they get resituated under the covers after sharing a few lazy kisses. “I like being able to do that at the same time.” Prompto rests his head against Ignis’ shoulder, a little yawn leaving his throat. “Not that I don’t like it when it’s just us doing it for one another, but it sure is nice.” 

“It is. The double stimulation is also quite erotic, don’t you think?” Prompto nods his head, as he moves his leg to rest on top of Ignis’ thigh, his knee now resting between his lover’s thighs. “I think a little more sleep is in order now. What do you say?” 

“Thank you?” 

“Very funny.” Ignis chuckles low, Prompto almost preening as he feels a kiss touch the top of his head. ‘You know what I meant.” 

“I did.” Prompto lifts his head, and gives his lover a big smile. “But you laughed.” 

“Because it was adorable.” 

“Mmm. You think I’m adorable?” 

“I think you’re a lot of things, my love.” 

He yawns again, returning his head to rest against Ignis’ check. “I’m glad, Iggy. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Prompto begins to slow his breathing down, as the need to sleep becomes more apparent as he listens to Ignis’ heart beating. He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he wakes up a few hours later, the weight of Ignis’ body now pressed against his own rousing him from his sleep. Somehow during their nap, he’d wound up on his back, with Ignis’ head now resting against his chest, his lover’s arm draped over his body. And now, he really needs to go to the bathroom, but is afraid of disturbing his slumbering lover - who he knows doesn’t get enough rest, the two of them almost on an identical schedule. 

His hand touches his shoulder, and gently begins to shake it. “Iggy…” He whispers, giving it a few more shakes. “Iggy, I need to get up…” 

“No.” His lover tightens his arm around his body, Prompto giggling a little at how possessive Ignis is right now. It’s almost a repeat of what had happened earlier in the day. He hears him yawn. “Don’t go anywhere. We’re staying here all day, remember?” 

“Yes, I know. But what am I supposed to do when I have to go to the bathroom? Just pee here?” 

“Absolutely not.” The weight on his body disappears, as Ignis moves off of him. 

More laughter leaves his throat as he climbs over Ignis’ body to get out of bed. “That’s what I thought.” He leans down, and kisses his lover on the lips. “I’ll be right back. Want to take a quick shower with me after I finish up in there?” 

“Sounds perfect, love.” 

Walking on unsteady legs, he makes his way over to his bathroom, and shuts the door behind him. After taking care of his business, he gets the shower going, and opens the door. He gasps when he sees Ignis standing there, a smile on his face. “Iggy! Don’t scare me like that! Were you listening to me go to the bathroom?” 

“No.” Ignis puts his arms around his body, and pulls him towards him to share a hug. “But I heard the water running, which let me know you were done.” 

“O-Oh, okay.” Prompto can feel his heart still racing, as he returns his lover’s hug. “You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

He drops back down to his feet, having lifted himself up to be closer to Ignis, and starts to walk over towards the shower. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Ignis staring at him with that smile still on his face, his heart beginning to beat a little quicker at the look in his eyes. He gets in, and steps to the side, giving his lover plenty of space in the small enclosure of his shower. 

“Do you really want to stay here all day?” Prompto asks, as he starts to wash his hair, his eyes on Ignis as he watches him lather up his body with soap. “I don’t have a lot for us to do. I guess we could watch a movie on Netflix?” 

“And chill?” His lover winks, Prompto’s cheeks heating up at the comment. 

Prompto wants to deny the implication, but he knows it would be futile. “Is there something wrong with me wanting to have more sex with you?” 

“Not at all, love.” Ignis laughs, moving to stand under the spray to wash off his body. “I hadn’t really thought about what we could do today. I was just happy I was able to take another day off. Father Bradham is happy I’m requesting more time off.” 

“Did you not take a lot before we…..” 

“Before we got together?” Prompto nods his head. “Not really. I took only one day off, choosing to spend my time at the church, helping others when I could. Father Bradham tried to get me to take two days off - saying that it would be necessary, even though he himself doesn’t take time off either.” 

“He hasn’t asked why the sudden interest in taking time off, has he?” He becomes a little worried, afraid that they’re not being careful enough. “We don’t have to keep seeing each other on the weekends, Iggy. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

A hand touches his shoulder. “Prompto - everything is fine. Don’t worry. I’m not going to get in trouble. It would be easier for a parish our size to have more than two priests. Then we could take off more time, or take more time to go visit those in need that cannot make it to our church.” 

“Huh. I never thought about that.” Prompto takes the water away from Ignis, and starts to rinse the soap out of his hair. “Now that you mention it, there was a third priest that used to be at St. Lucis. I had forgotten about him.” 

“It’s alright. We’re making do for now, but with Advent around the corner, both Father Bradham and I are hoping that the Diocese will help to ease the burden. For our parish, we really should have between three to four priests. And, our sister parish is worse off than us, which is why we take time to go there.” Ignis stands behind him, and begins to wash his body with soap. “Allow me, love?” 

Nodding his head, Prompto drops his chin and groans softly as Ignis begins to massage his shoulders. “Are you going there soon?” 

“I might. It’s still undecided. If I do go, it’ll be after class on Wednesday, and then through the end of the week, maybe into the weekend.” 

He tries not to let his heart sink at those comments, but it’s difficult. “I know our time is going to become limited soon. I wish it didn’t have to be like that, though.” He lets out a wistful sigh, spreading his legs as he feels Ignis beginning to clean him out with gentle fingers. “T-Thank you, Iggy.” 

“It’s only fair, since I’m the one that made you dirty, love.” A kiss to the back of his thigh makes him shiver a little. “And I know, I feel the same way as well. I’m going to do what I can to make time for us, because I’ve become slightly dependent on you in a way I never dreamed would happen.” 

The sadness that had been manifesting in his mind starts to dissipate at that comment. “Really…? You mean, I’m not the only one?” 

“You’re not, Prompto.” Ignis moves him to be under the water, Prompto taking the time to wash the soap off of his body. “You should know that if I’m not with you, you are a constant thought on my mind.” 

“Does that mean you’re always wearing briefs now?” 

His lover’s cheeks turn pink at the comment, Prompto smiling as his lover gives him a visual confirmation of his question. “And if I am?” 

“I’ll do my best to not be a distraction to you, _Father_.” He kisses his lover’s cheek before hopping out of the shower with a laugh. 

The sound of the water stopping has Prompto backing up towards the wall, his towel tucked around his waist as he sees Ignis get out and stare at him with a smirk on his lips. “You say that I’m the devil, causing you all this duress, but what about you? You’re just as guilty as I am when it comes to these matters, love.” Ignis grabs the towel that Prompto had left out for him, and begins to dry himself off, Prompto staying close to the wall to avoid his lover. “Why are you so far away from me?” 

“You know why!” He laughs, and darts past him, but doesn’t manage to get very far, as Ignis’ arms circle around his waist. “Iggy!” 

“You’re not going anywhere, love.” Ignis murmurs into his ear, as he continues to try and struggle in his lover’s arms. “You think you can say something like that, and then pretend that everything is fine? You’re only proving my point.” 

Laughing, he struggles to get out of his lover’s arms. “Iggy! I’m sorry! I take it back! I won’t be a distraction to you, okay?? Okay??” 

“Somehow I doubt that very much.” The arms around him grow a little tighter, making it difficult to keep struggling. “But we both know that you’re a constant temptation to me.” 

“A-Are you upset about that?” He stands up, his back now connecting to Ignis’ chest, as he feels his arms drop a little lower. 

Teeth tug on his earlobe, as his lover exhales a soft breath against his ear. “I think you know the answer to that question, Prompto.” 

“D-Do I….?” Playing innocent, he pushes his hips back, and feels his lover’s stiffness pressing up against his backside. “I think you must have me mistaken for someone else.” 

“Oh, really?” 

Fingers touch his nipple, Ignis giving it a quick twist, which causes heat to spread throughout his body. “O-Oh….” 

“Did you forget how nice this feels?” Ignis whispers into his ear, as his fingers twist his nipple a little more. 

He arches his chest up, leaning his head back against his lover’s shoulder as his nipple is played with more. “How could I forget…?” 

“I know I don’t pay attention to them as-” 

His lover stops talking as the phone on his desk begins to vibrate. Prompto turns his head, and sees Ignis reaching for his phone. Breathing hard, he can see his towel is slightly tented, Prompto’s arousal running rampant after that teasing. “Iggy…?” He asks, as he sees him answer the phone. 

“Hello?” Ignis holds his hand up, Prompto keeping quiet as he goes and sits on the edge of his bed. “Well, this is a surprise.” He sees his lover smile, and feels his stomach begin to clench, a sudden wave of…. _jealousy? Why am I jealous right now?? He could be talking to Father Bradham_. But somehow, he knows that it’s not the other priest on the other end of the line, as he sees Ignis go and sit over on his loveseat. “Why are you calling me? I thought we spoke enough on Thursday?” 

Ignis’ laughter causes his stomach to turn to lead, as he sees his lover put his glasses on and gets comfortable on his loveseat. Trying not to panic, Prompto stays where he’s at, until he hears the sound of something drawing his attention over towards where Ignis has taken a seat. He tries not to listen to the conversation, but it is near impossible, as he hears how happy his lover is. _This is dumb. Why am I being like this?_  He sees what the noise is - Ignis is patting his legs, motioning for him to go and join him. 

_Now it’s really going to be difficult to ignore the conversation_. He stays sitting on the edge of the bed, still trying to decide if he should go over there or not when he hears his lover address him. “Prompto, please come over here, love?” 

Staring at Ignis as if he’d grown a second head, he stares at him with a shocked expression as his lover pats his leg again. “What’s wrong?” Ignis asks, pulling the phone away from his ear. “Aranea, please. Stop talking for a second.” Ignis covers the mouthpiece of the phone. “Love? What’s wrong?” 

Hearing the confirmation that it’s Aranea makes him feel like he wants to vomit. “N-Nothing, Iggy. Um….but why….are you….?” He tries to find the strength to ask him what’s repeating over and over in his mind. _Does she know about us?!_

“Aranea - I’m going to call you back in a minute. Don’t argue with me. Goodbye.” He sees his lover close his phone, Prompto continuing to stare at him in shock. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?!” His hysteria helps to bring him back into the present, as he begins to process what he’d just heard. “How can you ask me that, when you just addressed me by both my name, and my _nickname_ to Aranea?!” 

His lover blinks a few times, Prompto seeing a look of understanding coming over his face. “Right. About that.” Ignis turns his head, and starts to adjust the way his glasses sit on his face. “Please don’t be upset with me, but after you told me about your confession to Noctis, I….” 

“You told her about us?!” 

Ignis turns to look at him. “I did. But like Noctis, she was the same way with me. She asked me outright, and I couldn’t lie to her, Prompto.” 

“So, you’ve told her about us.” He tries not to let the queasiness get to him, as he realizes that the woman he’d met last week, the woman that he’d been incredibly jealous of, now knows their biggest secret. “W-Why didn’t you tell me??” 

“I was going to.” The bed dips down, Ignis taking a seat next to him. “I was going to tell you about it last night, but when I came here - you were…” 

He exhales a soft sigh. “I was already doing things, so you forgot. And then this morning, we were doing things again, and one thing led to another, and…” 

“Exactly.” His lover put his arm around his waist, Prompto stiffening up for a brief second, before relaxing against Ignis’ body. “I didn’t mean to keep it from you. You have to trust me.” 

“I know.” Prompto keeps still, as he tries to process this new information. “You haven’t told anyone else, though? And can you trust her?? You only rekindled your friendship last weekend! Is that really safe??” 

“I’ve known her for a very long time.” Ignis nods his head. “If there is anyone I can trust besides you - it is her. She was my closest friend for a very long time.” 

“Yeah, who then disappeared when you went into the seminary.” 

“I told you before - _I’m_  the one that chose to disengage from our friendship. Not her. It was for my own benefit - as selfish as that was. I tend to be selfish in nature when it comes to certain things - a fault of mine.” Ignis shakes his head. “You wouldn’t understand, Prompto. I was a different person back then, and it was necessary for me to make that choice.” 

“You’re right - I don’t understand.” He drops his hands onto his towel, another sigh making his shoulders drop. “But I guess I can’t, because I’m not you.” 

“You’re also twenty-one.” 

In his mind, he knows that Ignis’ comment isn’t a mean one, but his heart can’t help from feeling like it is. “R-Right. Just a kid, compared to your twenty-seven years on this planet.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Oh?” He lifts his head, and stares at him, trying to keep his emotions under control. “You tell someone you haven’t seen in years about how you’re breaking your vow as a priest with a student of yours. I told you last weekend that I was jealous about her.” 

“And I told you how I feel about Luna, and I distinctly remember her hanging all over you as we made our way to the library.” 

“Stop!” Prompto cries, shaking his head as he scoots away from Ignis. “That isn’t fair!” 

“Why not? Because it’s you that gets to engage in being overly friendly with your best friend - who, may I remind you, still isn’t aware of what the two of us are doing because you’re worried that she will fault you for your moral compass. Yet if I try and seek help by talking to Aranea about the two of us, and how I should proceed forward with my life, you become upset like this? How is that fair, Prompto?” 

“Please!” He stands up, and goes back to where Ignis had been sitting on his loveseat. “I didn’t say it was fair! I know both of us are having to deal with these issues, okay?? I’m happy you talked to her! I’m not happy that I didn’t know about it, and had to find out because you forgot!” 

“I’m human, Prompto!” The frustration in Ignis’ voice hits him like a brick wall. “I’m sorry that I was distracted by your body, and by wanting to have sex with you that I forgot to tell you about her. It wasn’t on purpose!” 

“I KNOW THAT!” Prompto shouts, his eyes growing wide at how loud he had just spoken. “Oh, God. I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to yell.” 

He sees Ignis grab his bag off the floor, and pulls out a clean pair of underwear. “If you know that, then why are you acting this way?” Ignis drops the towel that’s around his waist, as he picks up his jeans off the floor, and pulls them on. “Tell me, Prompto - because I’m very confused.” 

“I don’t know why I’m being like this!” He clutches his stomach, as Ignis’ phone begins to ring again. “Don’t answer that.” 

“I wasn’t going to.” The anger drops out of Ignis’ voice, as they both stare at the phone as it continues to ring. “Please - let’s talk about this.” Ignis turns to look at him, Prompto standing next to his dresser. “We need to discuss this.” 

“I know.” Trying not to feel sick, he pulls a pair of clean underwear out, and puts them on underneath his towel. He grabs a pair of clean pajama pants, and puts them on. “Noctis is the one that told me to be naked for you last night.” It comes out without any hesitation, almost as if he’s trying to hurt Ignis the same way he’d just hurt him by his conversation with Aranea.

“Is that so?” Ignis steps behind him, and Prompto sinks back against him as soon as his lover’s arms wrap around him in a protective embrace. It seems, however, that Ignis doesn’t take it the way he wants, and he becomes helpless to his erotic touches. He feels his lover start to kiss the side of his neck in an almost reverent way, as Prompto puts his hands on top of his lover’s arms that are settled around his waist. “Tell me how that conversation went…?” 

“Not until you tell me what happened with Aranea.” He lifts his head to look up at his lover. “I told you how I told him about us. What happened with her?” 

“She called me as I was out on Thursday.” The two of them walk back over towards the loveseat, Prompto allowing his lover to pull him down onto his lap, sitting sideways on him. “We talked about dinner, and then she proceeded to call me out on how I was behaving towards you that night.”

“Oh, no.” 

Ignis nods his head, Prompto putting his forehead against the side of his neck as he scoots to be a little higher up on his lap. “Oh, yes. I told you that I thought I was hiding it, but both Noctis and Aranea seemed to be aware of my intentions towards you.” 

“If I had looked at you the amount that you looked at me, I’m sure everyone would know that we’re something we shouldn’t be.” Prompto sighs, and brings up his arm to put it around Ignis’ neck, giving him a half-hearted hug. “I’m sorry, Iggy.” 

“Don’t be.” A kiss to his forehead has the corners of his lips turning up into a small smile. “I told her that she wasn’t correct, and then she proceeded to laugh at me, and told me that she’s not an idiot, and didn’t care. So, I told her the truth.” 

“Thou shall not lie.” 

“Precisely.” 

Prompto nods his head. “How did you feel after you told her the truth? Is she the only person that knows about us besides Noctis?” 

“She is.” 

“How does it make you feel?” 

“Liberated.” 

He shifts his weight, moving himself so that he can see Ignis clearly. “I’m sorry that I became upset. I should have listened to you, but the panic that I felt at hearing you call me that, and knowing you were talking to her - it was too much.” 

“I know, my love.” Ignis brings both of his hands up to his face, Prompto closing his eyes as he gives all of the weight of his head to his lover’s hands. “I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about it sooner. That was complete negligence on my part, and caused us to have a disagreement.” 

Hearing it put so mildy has Prompto leaning back against his lover’s thighs. “We had our first fight, didn’t we?” 

“I wouldn’t necessarily call it a fight, but yes. That would seem to be the case.” 

Exhaling, Prompto looks up into his lover’s eyes. “I didn’t like it.” 

“No one does, love.” 

“Do you still want to know about Noctis?” 

His lover nods his head. “I do, if you’re willing to share?” 

“I wanted to surprise you, but I didn’t know what to do, so I sent him a text and asked him.” 

Ignis starts to brush his lips against the side of his neck. “Well, I’ll be sure to thank him the next time we all get together. I’m glad you have someone to help you like that. It makes me very happy to be the recipient on that end.” 

“Really?” Prompto asks, as he moans softly. “You’re not upset that he told me to be naked for you?” 

“Not at all, love.” 

Ignis’ phone begins to ring again. Without saying anything, Prompto slides off of his lap and walks over to pick it up, answering it after seeing who was calling. “Hey, Aranea.” He says, as he walks back over to where Ignis is sitting, and sees a look of approval in his eyes. 

“Well, this is a nice surprise.” Aranea’s voice comes through loud and clear into his ear. “You’re with Specs, shortcake?”    


He giggles at the strange nickname, and nods his head. “I am. Did you think you chased him away from me after he told you he’d call you back?” 

“Never.” The friendly laugh that enters his ear makes Prompto smile. “I heard a rumor that the two of you are an item. Is that true?” 

“Would a priest lie to you, Aranea?” He feels Ignis pinch his ass at that comment, his hand swatting it away. 

A loud peal of laughter forces him to hold the phone away from his ear. “If it was anyone else, I would say yes. But I know Specs, and I know he’s incapable of lying to me.” 

“Then there’s your answer.” He sits down onto his lover’s lap with his legs open, his back to Ignis’ chest. “Yes, we’re together. And yes, I know it’s complicated.” 

“I’m not judging either of you.” Aranea replies. “Listen, is he there with you right now?” 

“He is.” 

“Put me on speaker phone?” 

Holding the phone out, he hits the button to bring her onto speaker. “Alright, Aranea. I put you on speaker.” 

“Are you two busy today?” 

Prompto and Ignis share a look. “Well, we had plans to stay in and relax.” Ignis clears his throat, after she starts to laugh again. “Don’t, Aranea.” 

“You can have sex later.” The way she says it so casually makes Prompto’s face turn red. “Since I know Ignis, I’m going to guess that the two of you haven’t had anything to eat yet. Is that right?” 

“Yep!” Prompto agrees, as he keeps holding the phone up for the two of them to hear her. “Why? Do you want to go get some food? Please tell me Ravus isn’t with you.” 

He smiles when he hears her begin to laugh more. “Specs, you picked a good guy to fall in love with. No, shortcake. He’s out of town for business. I was thinking about coming over to you guys, and picking you up.” 

“That sounds fun!” He nods his head, and turns to look at Ignis. “What do you think?” 

“I think it’s whatever you feel like, love.” Prompto almost swoons at hearing his lover call him that, the need to hide unnecessary. “Aranea - if you come pick us up, would you mind if we had lunch in the next city over?” 

“Already was my plan, Specs.” 

“What time should we expect you? Prompto’s dorm is at this address.” Ignis rattles off his address, Prompto loving this more and more with each passing second. _Why was I so dumb before? This feels normal. This feels perfect_.

“I’ll be there in about a half hour. See you guys soon!” The call comes to an end. 

Staring at the telephone, he closes it and hands it to Ignis. “She’s so nice.” 

“I told you. There’s nothing to worry about with her.” 

“And it was nice hearing you call me that, and not having to panic.” 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Ignis pulls him into a backwards hug. “If I remember, she can drive very fast, so we might want to be downstairs in fifteen minutes rather than a half hour.” 

“Got it. So, time to get dressed?” 

“Unless you want to go to lunch dressed in your pajamas.” 

He looks down at his plaid pajamas, and shrugs. “Girls get away with it all the time.” Laughing, he slides off of Ignis’ lap, and goes over to his dresser. “I’ll put actual clothes on.” 

“Thank you, love.” 

They get ready, Prompto choosing to wear a plain grey shirt underneath Ignis’ St. Lucis hoodie that he’d stolen from him. He sees Ignis put his hoodie on, and exchanges his glasses for a pair of sunglasses, before the two of them make their way out of his dorm room together. As they walk to the elevator, Prompto sees Ignis’ hood is back up, effectively making him look like a student at their university, rather than a priest, or a professor.

The elevator doors close, and Prompto finds himself in Ignis’ arms. “You wearing my clothes has a profound effect on me, love.” His lover whispers into his ear, sending a wave of lust through his body. 

“Anything I wear has an effect on you, Iggy.” He retaliates by pushing his hips back, casually grinding his ass against his lover’s groin. 

“I wish I could give you more of my clothes to wear. It’s very arousing.” Ignis tugs on his earlobe, before the elevator starts to come to a slow stop on the first floor. 

He moves away from his lover, as he walks out of the elevator first. “Tell me something I don’t know.” He teases, as he goes to the front door of the building. 

Ignis’ phone begins to ring as they get outside. WIth a pointed look at him, Ignis answers the phone. “We’re outside. Where are you?” 

“Over here!” A horn honks, the two of them looking towards the left where they see Aranea waving at the two of them. 

Prompto starts to walk towards the car, then calls out, “Shotgun!” when he reaches it. 

“Fine. I see how it is.” Ignis slaps his ass, Prompto letting out a yelp as he opens the front passenger door. “Aranea. Nice to see you.” 

“Nice to see you too, Ignis.” Prompto sits down, and gets buckled in. “Hey, Prompto. You sure you want to sit up here with me?” 

“Yes!” He nods, and turns to look back at Ignis. “Aranea, did you know that this jerk didn’t tell me he’d told you about us until after he hung up with you the first time?” 

“Is that so?” Aranea starts to drive, heading towards the freeway. “That sounds about right. Ignis has always had a problem with remembering to tell a person important information. “

“Do _not_  gang up on me.” Ignis retorts from the backseat. 

Turning towards her, Prompto leans his elbow on top of the center divider. “Oh? So, he has a history of doing stuff like this?” 

“In a manner of speaking.” Aranea nods her head. “You see, Specs sometimes forgets things, and assumes that everyone around him is aware like he is.” 

“That makes so much sense!” He nods his head, as he thinks about the way Ignis can be in class. “He’s like that when he teaches.” 

“That doesn’t surprise me.” 

Ignis clears his throat. “What did I say about ganging up on me?” 

Prompto turns around, and looks at his lover. “We’re not ganging up on you, Iggy. It’s nice to hear someone else point it out. That’s all this is.” 

“Fine. When the time comes when we spend time with Noctis, you will know how I feel right now.” Ignis crosses his arms, a sulky look on his face. 

Aranea pulls onto the highway. “Oh, quit your bitching, Ignis. You know it’s more like you don’t like to have your faults pointed out. Don’t worry, shortcake. I’ll give you all the good gossip about your boyfriend.” 

“I really like the sound of that!” 

Ignis groans. “I don’t.” 

Aranea takes them to two towns over, saying that there’s a restaurant she heard from Ravus that’s really good. As they get out of the car, Prompto feels Ignis put his hand on his, threading their fingers together. “Is this safe?” He asks, not wanting to pull his hand away. “What if someone from our parish is out here?” 

“The odds are small. But if you prefer that we don’t…” 

He shakes his head. “I don’t want you to get in trouble, Iggy.” 

“I’ll be fine, Prompto.” 

“Come on, ladies - I don’t have all day.” Aranea calls out to them, having begun to walk towards the restaurant without them. “You’re fine! Let’s go! I’m starving!” 

They follow her into the restaurant, Prompto holding onto Ignis’ hand. His lover is still wearing his sunglasses, helping to make it look less like him. They’re shown to a table near the back, and when they sit down, that’s when Ignis puts his normal glasses back on. Prompto sees him tap the corner of his eye, his own hand coming up to his eye to do the same as they share a smile. 

“God, I did not invite you two out to lunch to watch you be gross with one another.” Aranea remarks, after their waiter takes their drink order. “Save that shit for the ride home.” 

“Why did you invite us to lunch?” Ignis asks, as he sets both of his hands on the table. Prompto, however, chooses to keep one hand on the top of Ignis’ thigh. He feels his lover spread his legs a little more, making his stomach dip a little as he lets it slip up a little higher. 

Aranea shrugs her shoulders. “I know it was a big deal for you to tell me the truth, and I’m sure that after you found out,” she looks over at Prompto, “that it’s nice to be able to be with one another in a way that you can’t.” 

“You’re right.” Prompto nods his head, as he scoots a little closer to Ignis. “We were like this last weekend back in Insomnia, before we met up with everyone for dinner. It feels really nice to be able to be ourselves.” 

“I’m glad, shortcake.” Aranea smiles. “I know it was causing Specs a lot of stress. He burst into tears after admitting about your relationship to me.” 

Another groan leaves his lover’s throat. “Damn it, Aranea. Can’t you just leave it alone? He doesn’t have to know every little detail.” 

“But I thought it was sweet.” She looks over at Prompto, who is still trying to process the information. “He really loves you a lot, Prompto. I know you guys have a _lot_  of roadblocks ahead of you, but never doubt his feelings for you.” 

He smiles, giving Ignis’ thigh a little squeeze at the comment. “Thank you, Aranea. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I know he loves me, as he knows I love him. But hearing it from another source is very nice.” 

“Good. You two deserve each other. I can see how happy the two of you are.” 

Prompto feels Ignis’ palm touch the top of his hand underneath the table. “He told Noctis the truth about us. I needed to talk to someone too, and with you doing the same thing that Noctis had done, it made sense for me to confide in you.” 

“It’s good to have a friend like that.” Prompto interjects, before Aranea can say something to them. “I know I felt a lot of relief, but then I also felt a lot of guilt.” 

“That’s your religion.” Aranea points out. 

“I know.” He nods his head, looking over at his lover. “But without that, would we have met?” 

“Sure. You’d be banging your professor.” She laughs, Prompto joining her as he sees Ignis’ face turn bright red. “Oh, come on, Specs. You can’t be upset about that. It’s like you’re a double whammy. Forbidden not once, but _twice_!” 

“How very astute of you, Aranea.” Ignis mumbles, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

Prompto’s giggles taper down. “He’s more like a triple threat. Because he’s my teacher, he’s my priest, and he’s older than me. So really, everything is stacked against us.” 

“Which means that the way you feel about each other is right.” Aranea reaches over, and pats him on his hand. “I’ve known him for a very long time, and even I can see the difference you’re making in his life. For the right reasons.” 

“Damn it.” His lover whispers, turning his head away from them, but Prompto notices the tear that falls down his cheek. 

Understanding how close the two of them really are makes that last comment hit him hard. “Thank you, Aranea.” He replies, offering her a smile. “It means a lot to hear you say that.” 

“I mean it, shortcake. But if you do anything to hurt him…” 

“I know.” Prompto turns to look at his lover, who is still turned away, wiping at his eyes with his napkin. “Trust me, I know.” 

“And if you do anything to hurt Prompto-” 

“I know.” Ignis turns back towards them, Prompto reaching for his hand. “Don’t worry.” 

“I can’t help it.” Aranea reaches over, and grabs onto Ignis’ other hand. “I’m glad to be back in your life, even if it’s at this strange crossroads for the two of you. It’s like it was meant to be this way.” 

To hear it put so succinctly, Prompto can’t help but agree. “Hey, Aranea. Can I get your phone number?” 

“Of course you can.” 

“Do not tell him stories.” 

Prompto starts to laugh, as she retorts with a snort. “Fine. I’ll only tell him stories in your presence. Will that make you feel better?” 

“Not really.” 

He leans against his lover’s arm, and smiles. “Don’t worry. I’ll be good, _Father_.” 

“Oh, Lord. Please, not here.” Aranea shakes her head, as Ignis turns to look at him. “Do not do what I think you’re going to do.” 

Pulling up his camera app on his phone, he hands it to Aranea. “Take our picture?” 

“You got it, shortcake.” 

He looks up at his lover, who is gazing at him with the look he’s grown to love. “What is it?” He asks, as they stare at one another. 

“I love you.” Ignis whispers, lowering his head to brush his lips with a soft kiss. 

“I love you too.” He returns, slightly out of breath. 

“Okay, these are great and all, but how about you look at me so I can take a proper picture for the two of you?” She holds up the phone. 

“R-Right!” Prompto laughs, as he brings his cheek close to Ignis’. “Smile, Iggy!” 

“How can I not, when I’m with you?” 

He feels his heart stutter at the comment, as the picture gets snapped. “Here you go, Prompto. Be careful with those.” She winks, then hands him back his phone. 

“I will.” He locks his phone, resisting the urge to look at them right now, as their food arrives. “Oh, good. I’m starving!” 

Conversation drops in favor of eating their lunch. They finish their food, Aranea insisting on paying for the meal, as she’d invited them out to lunch. As they walk back to the car, Prompto feels Ignis pull him closer, Prompto pulling his phone out to take another picture of the two of them. He laughs as he feels his lover plant a kiss on his cheek, snapping the selfie at that exact moment. 

“Alright, who’s sitting up front with me back to St. Lucis?” Aranea asks, as they get to the car. 

“I’ll sit in back this time.” Prompto goes to the back passenger door. “I don’t mind.” 

“I can sit back there with you.” 

“No, you will not! I’m not chauffeuring anyone around, and definitely not letting you two be back there by yourselves!” Aranea shakes her head, as she starts to climb in. “Specs, get up front with me. Now.” 

Prompto laughs as he gets in the backseat, and sees Ignis looking over his shoulder at him. “I’m right here, Iggy. It’s okay.” He teases, as he gets buckled in. 

“I know, I know.” 

The ride back to campus takes them a little longer thanks to weekend traffic. When they pull up to his dorm, Prompto leans over the two seats and looks at Aranea. “Thank you so much for today, Aranea. I had a really good time.” 

“It was my pleasure, shortcake. You better look after him. And text me whenever you want.” 

He kisses her cheek, then gets out of the car, and waits for Ignis a few feet away, not wanting to intrude on his private conversation with her. When he sees his lover get out of the vehicle, the hood is back up over his head. Prompto giggles, and walks into the building, the two entering the elevator together. 

Unlocking his door, he lets Ignis go in first, then follows behind him. Closing his door, he locks it while toeing off his shoes. “So, Iggy. What should we do now?” 

“I can think of a lot of things we could do now.” Ignis grabs his hand, and pulls him towards the bed. “Would you like to hear them…?” 

“How about you show me…?” He wraps his arms around his neck, and looks up into his eyes. “Please, _Father_ ….?” 

His lover’s low moan lets him know he’s got him right where he wants him. Hands slide up underneath his sweatshirt, as a look of lust appears in Ignis’ eyes. “Is that what you want?” 

“Please…?” He begs again, as he bites his lip playfully. “Show me….?” 

“As you wish…” 

 


	34. For Your Viewing Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hump day! ^_^ Here's today's update! Please enjoy!

 

* * *

Prompto’s back connects to his mattress, the bed still in a slight disarray from their early morning session. He hadn’t bothered to make it before they had gone out to meet Aranea, and feeling the cool fitted sheet rather than the plush comforter that’s kicked off to the side against his arms brings a sense of excitement over his body. They haven’t been in his dorm room at this time of day together, the afternoon sun peeking through the gaps in his curtains, hitting his lover’s face with a glow that brings a smile to his face.

“What is it?” Ignis asks, as his hands work their way underneath his sweatshirt. “What’s on your mind, love…?”

He reaches up to remove the glasses off of Ignis’ face, and sets them down on his nightstand. Pushing some of the hair off of his forehead, he keeps the smile on his face as he looks at the way Ignis’ green eyes seem to sparkle with radiance in the afternoon light. “You’ve never been in my dorm at this time of day.”

“I haven’t, have I?” Lips touch the center of his palm, still near Ignis’ face. It sends a small shiver down his body, as he keeps staring up into his eyes. “I’ve wanted to, but….”

“But circumstances made that impossible.” He remembers that day - that day he’d been so mad at Luna for showing up unexpectedly, but ultimately he’d had a nice day with her and Noctis. “But you’re here now…”

“That I am.” Nails drag down his side, Prompto arching up off the bed with a soft moan. “It’s nice to be with you here like this.”

“I-Is it…?” Prompto groans, the light scratches causing his pants to become unbearably tight, as lust starts to make its way into his system. “W-What are you usually doing at this time of day, Father…?”

Ignis’ head disappears, a large bump appearing underneath his sweatshirt as he feels his lover’s lips start to lay soft kisses on his abdomen. “Walking the grounds of the church, working on my homily….thinking about you.” The words are spoken in a soft reverence, Prompto’s toes curling as his words wash over him. “And you…?” Ignis brings his head out from under his sweatshirt, guiding the garments up towards his neck. “What are you usually doing on your Saturday afternoon?”

“Studying.” He sits up, the chill of the room bringing goosebumps to his skin, his arm hairs raised up in protest at the loss of heat that his sweatshirt provided to him. “Either here, or at the library.” Prompto stays upright, as his hands go to the sweatshirt that Ignis is wearing. He looks over at the digital clock, the church bells beginning to ring as the red lights turn to read ‘2:00’. “Most people would find it boring, but I don’t. I like to study.”

“I know you do.” Prompto lifts the sweatshirt up, and pulls it over Ignis’ head, the two of them now in the same state of undress. “I’ve never met someone as studious as you are. Well, except for one person.”

His eyes track Ignis, as his lover moves off the bed, and goes to where the bag he brought with him is. “Oh? And who else do you know that likes to spend most of their time in the library, or at church?” He sits back on his bed, his pillows now pushed up against the headboard. “You’re not engaging in sins of the flesh with someone else, are you, Father?” He teases his lover, happy to see him pause in his movements at that question.

“No, I’m afraid you’re the only person that I enjoy doing deplorable acts with.” Ignis smirks, and grabs the laptop off of his desk. Prompto isn’t sure why his lover is doing that, but doesn’t bother to question as Ignis makes his way back over to the bed with a black plastic bag in one hand, and Prompto’s laptop in the other. “You wanted me to show you what we could do with our afternoon. Well…..here.” Ignis holds the bag out towards him. “I bought something for you.”

Prompto’s mouth drops down as he takes the offered bag. “You didn’t have to buy me anything.” He holds the bag, and sees Ignis getting the laptop set up on his bed. Without asking, he sets the bag down and lean over to type in his password, Ignis offering a quiet ‘Thank you, love’, as he picks up the bag.

“It’s customary to open a present when it’s given to you.” His lover teases him, as Prompto continues to hold the bag, his heart racing. “Unless you think I’m giving you a black plastic bag.”

“What? No!” He releases a nervous laugh, as he keeps holding the bag. “I just….I didn’t expect another gift from you so soon. You got me plenty last weekend.” He holds up his wrist, the leather cuff resting comfortably on his arm, as his eyes go over to the dildo still resting on top of the towel that they’d used the night before.

Ignis crawls over to him, leaving the laptop at the foot of the bed, and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. “I know, but after you mentioned something earlier this week, I couldn’t help myself. Please, will you look at what I bought you?”

Wondering what in the world Ignis could be referring to, he reaches into the bag and feels a medium sized box. Curiosity getting the best of him, he takes a peek in the bag, and his heart stops beating in his chest. “Holy shit.” He whispers, as he looks back down into the void of the bag. “Jesus Christ.”

“I’m afraid he has nothing to do with this gift.” The low, sonorous chuckle that leaves his lover’s throat restarts his heart as he pulls the box out of the bag. “You said you wish you had something like this. Well, now you do.”

He stares at the box, the image of a black butt plug on the front and back of the package. With trembling fingers, he puts his fingers underneath the cellophane wrap, and pulls it off of the box. “H-How…?” He reaches into the box, and holds the plug in his hand. Flat at the base, the silicone toy is thicker at the base, then tapers up to a cone shape with a round head at the top. He strokes it with two fingers, impressed by how smooth it feels - this doesn’t feel like his dildo.

“I have access to the internet.” The reminder makes him laugh, Prompto shaking his head as he hears Ignis join in. The two of them are both a little nervous, he can feel it coming off of his lover like a silent beacon. “I had it sent to my office at school. I picked it up yesterday.”

“You were going to give it to me last night, weren’t you?”

“I was.”

Prompto glances over at the laptop at the edge of the bed, and swallows thickly. “W-Why did you bring that over here, Father?”

“I think you know why.”

“Do I…?” His face begins to feel flushed, as he holds the plug in his hand, dropping the empty box back into the black plastic bag. “I’m not sure I do…”

Ignis picks up the laptop, and moves it closer to where the two of them are sitting, resting it on top of one of the pillows he’d grabbed from the head of the bed. It’s up a little higher than if it had been sitting on the mattress. “Why don’t you take a guess?”

As his heart palpitates in his chest, he can feel his palms becoming clammy with sweat as he tries to remember how to speak. His brain has tapped out, the thought of what they might be doing making him have a minor panic attack. _No, I’m not panicking. I’m nervous. This can’t be happening_. He almost finds it ironic that he’s more nervous right now than he had been on Halloween, when they had crossed that threshold with having penetration sex in the sanctuary. But this….there’s no way what he thinks they’re going to do is actually going to happen.

“Prompto….?” Ignis asks, moving to sit behind him, Prompto’s back now centimeters away from his chest. “Did you hear my question, love…?”

“Y-Yes, Father.” He nods his head, his arousal growing by the second as his eyes bore a hole into the screen on his laptop. “We’re going to…..” His voice drops to a whisper. “We’re going to watch porn, aren’t we?”

“We are.” Ignis reaches over towards the laptop, and brings the pillow to rest on top of Prompto’s lap. “Mind if I use your laptop to pull up a site that I like to go to?”

His head moves up and down in an assertive gesture, but Prompto can’t remember audibly saying yes. The plug is still in his hand, his fingers gripping hard onto it. “Y-You have…..you have sites you like to go to?” It still feels surreal to know these things. In his mind, he knows that priests aren’t supposed to be admitting to these sins. But he’d be a hypocrite if he said that, because he knows that what they’re doing pales in comparison to looking at sites to relieve an itch that couldn’t be scratched by another person. _He’s a man first_.

“I have a couple.” Ignis nods his head, bringing up an incognito tab, and begins to type in the search bar. “I don’t pay for any service, if that’s what you’re wondering. The free sites are good enough for what I enjoy watching.”

“W-What do you like to watch?” Prompto tries to regain his composure, as he rests against Ignis’ back, dropping the plug onto the bed between his legs. “S-Should we take our pants off…?”

“We might be a little bit more comfortable. Or, we can peruse the videos, and then make our decision?” Ignis rubs his nose along the column of his neck, pressing a soft kiss just below his ear. “You’re trembling right now, love.”

He tries to laugh, but he can’t. “I know. I don’t know why I’m so nervous right now. It’s ridiculous, right?”

“It’s not.” Another kiss to his neck distracts him from Ignis typing on his keyboard. “You’ve come a long way in terms of your sexuality, and where we are together in our relationship. This is just another avenue of exploring fun things together.”

“B-But watching it together….isn’t that weird?” Prompto can barely talk above a whisper, afraid that his walls can hear what they’re about to do. “I only watched it because I thought it would help.”

“And did it?” Ignis asks, as the site he’d gone to before comes up onto his screen. “You told me it did. This is the same, only we’re going to get to enjoy it together, rather than alone.”

“A-Am….” He takes a deep breath. “Am I going to be touching myself, Father?”

“If you wish.” Prompto’s eyes look at the bevy of choices that have popped up onto his screen. An involuntary moan leaves his throat as he sees some of the thumbnails, his head leaning back to rest against Ignis’ shoulder. “Did you see something you like, love?” Ignis takes his hand, and puts it on the trackpad of his laptop. “Show me which one has made you moan like that.”

His fingers tremble, as he moves the cursor to a video with two men engaging in sex. As he hovers over the video, he sees a little preview of what will happen in the video, and he releases another moan, shocked by how turned on he is right now. He clicks it, and brings up the video, which begins to play after a short advertisement.

“There’s nothing wrong with watching videos like these, Prompto.” His lover’s voice caresses his ear, as the men on the screen begin to start their session. Prompto watches as lube is poured onto the person that’s laying on the bed ass up, the liquid dripping down his crack and down to his balls. “It’s perfectly normal to want to watch something of this nature.”

“A-Are you sure, Father?” He moans a little more freely, as he feels Ignis’ hand go to the button of his pants. “Are these….are these the kinds of videos you like to watch? O-Or are your tastes….a little more….perverse….?” Prompto gasps, as he feels Ignis’ hand push down the band of his underwear, the feel of his hand on his cock making his head spin. “Nnngh…..F-Father….”

“Watch the screen, love….” Ignis whispers into his ear, as his hand holds his cock in a loose fist. “I like a whole assortment of things. From men barebacking, to watching three or more men enjoy sexual relations with one another.”

Eyes closing, he tilts his head back more, as he listens to the way Ignis’ breath matches to the sounds coming through his laptop. “B-Bareback…?” He groans, as the fist on his cock gives him a little squeeze, his groan going deeper as Ignis’ hand slides back up to the tip. “W-What does that mean?”

“No condom.”

Keeping his eyes half-lidded, he lowers his head to look at the screen, and notices that the man that’s still prepping the one to receive his cock is not wearing any protection. “That’s bad, isn’t it…?”

“Not if they’re safe.”

“B-But how do you know? Aren’t you supposed to wear a condom?”

“We don’t, love.”

“B-But we’re in a committed relationship.”

His eyes open more as he hears the man on the bottom beginning to whine uncontrollably. He knows that feeling - he’s experienced it on more than one occasion with the man that’s currently touching his cock. He’s also heard Ignis lose it in a similar manner. At the memory of those noises, a full body shudder attacks him, as he leans forward with a low moan. “What are you thinking about, love?” Ignis’ lips touch the side of his face, making him whine a little, not unlike the sounds coming from his computer screen. “And yes, we are - so it’s okay if we don’t use it. But going bareback in videos like these - it’s what makes it more arousing, in a sense. That little bit of danger that’s there.”

“Hhhnngh….” He tries to focus his eyes on the screen, but between the noises of the man finally being penetrated, and the way Ignis’ hand continues to move on his body, he’s becoming lost to the haze of lust. “F-Father….”

“Are you aching to feel me, Prompto?” Lips touch the shell of his ear, sending more heat down towards the lower half of his body, as Ignis moves his hand in slow motion. “Should we put that plug inside of you…? See how long you can hold out for me….?”

As tempting as it sounds, there’s only one thing that he wants right now. “N-No, Father….” He shakes his head, as the sound of fornication comes through loud and clear on his laptop. _The volume isn’t that loud. No one can hear what we’re watching_. The pillow shifts a little on his lap, as his cock is pulled out of his underwear. His head drops, his eyes focusing on the way Ignis’ thumb moves back and forth over the slit, precum beginning to leak out of him with the added stimulation. “God, Father…..Y-You’re teasing me so much….”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

He can’t be bothered to deny it, as he feels his pants being pushed down by the heel of Ignis’ free hand. His eyes open when he hears the distinct sound of someone orgasming comes through, the man on bottom begging for more as he rides through his orgasm. He shakes hard, his shoulders curving forward as his whole body becomes warm. “It’s not over yet, love…” Ignis whispers into his ear. “Now, confess to me. You want my cock in you right now, don’t you?”

“I always…..I always want your cock in me, Father…” Prompto moans a little louder, almost matching pitch with the man on his screen. “Do you want mine….?”

“Yes, love.” Ignis murmurs low into his ear, as he brings his thumb up to Prompto’s lips. He smears the precum that’s dripped onto it over Prompto’s bottom lip, his arousal spiking at the lewdness of it all. “I love your cock very much. How it feels inside of me, how it moves when I’m inside of you. I think about it when I shouldn’t be.”

“Y-You mean, during mass….?” He wants to feel his lover’s cock, wants to have it stretch him open and ram hard into his ass. Imitate what the man is doing to the one receiving, as it sounds so _good_.

“Mass….and in class….” Prompto parts his lips, and brings the tip of Ignis’ thumb into his mouth, licking off what’s left of his precum, before licking it off of his own lips. “The amount of time I’ve spent thinking about how your body moves under mine, how you look when you orgasm - how you _moan_  for me….All while lecturing about religion.”

“F-Fuck….”

His head spins as the laptop is pushed off of his lap, and he’s made to go on all fours, his arms now resting on the mattress. He pushes his ass back, his face close to his laptop screen. Ignis starts to pull his pants down to be resting around his thighs, the forced restriction his pants are causing makes him incredibly horny. He can’t spread his knees apart, but his cock is free, the tip now grazing against his fitted sheet on the mattress. Something cool touches his ass. It’s almost a parallel of what he’d seen on the screen, as he feels the lube beginning to travel down the split between his cheeks, and slides onto the underside of his sac.

“You have _no_  idea what you’ve done to me, Prompto. How you’ve ruined me from ever watching this videos on my own.” He feels the tip of Ignis’ cock begin to push against his entrance, Prompto’s chest coming to rest on the bed as it’s worked into his body nice and slow. He’s still loose from the night before, the care at which is lover moves helps to keep him from feeling any pain.

Moaning low, he puts his fingers underneath the pillow that the laptop is on, and grabs onto the fitted sheet, as he rolls his hips back to feel more of his lover’s cock. “Y-You’re telling me….” No longer paying attention to the video on the screen, that may or may not still be playing - something is playing, and the sounds of sex are very prevalent, but he’s not sure if it’s the same couple or not. He doesn’t care - the only thing he cares about right now is how Ignis’ cock is still slipping into him, inch by inch. “M-Masturbation isn’t fun anymore….All I want is your hands on my body…”

“I feel the same way….” As if to prove a point, Ignis’ hand comes back to his cock, Prompto releasing a low whine at the touch. “Sit up on your knees for me, love….”

He listens to the request, and does as he’s told, moaning loud as the cock inside of him goes deeper with the slight shift. Everything becomes dark, as a hand touches his eyes, shielding the afternoon sun from his face. He moans a little louder, as this blindness makes him become completely aware of what’s being done to his body, and how. The sounds of sex coming through his laptop speakers are an audible aphrodisiac, as he starts to move his hips with a little more roughness. Prompto pushes his hips down, Ignis’ cock throbbing against his inner walls as he pulls back, then puts himself right back into that position.

The hand that’s covering his eyes disappears, and before Prompto can protest, he feels it around the base of his neck. His moans become more guttural, as Ignis begins to tighten his grip around his neck. “If it’s too much love, you tell me…” Ignis whispers into his ear. He nods his head, as the fingers around his neck squeeze a little tighter. “My little masochist….Discovering what you like because of me. Because of what _we_  do together….” Ignis brushes his lips against his ear. “I’m so proud of you…”

The praise brings fog back to his brain, Prompto all but turning to jelly as he gets closer and closer to an orgasm. He hears begging coming through his laptop, as his hands go to Ignis’ hips, keeping himself somewhat balanced as his lover starts to pound hard into him. The hand around his cock begins to jerk him off faster, the hand around his throat using a little more force. He becomes lightheaded, the need to breathe becoming a real issue for him, but it’s also intensifying the way the rest of his body feels. With as much air that he can muster, he expels it out of his throat with a strained cry, his cock jerking in Ignis’ hand as he begins to orgasm. Everything turns white as he rides the wave of pleasure that cascades over his body. He hears more praise being uttered into his ear, and then another hit of decadent euphoria washes over him, as he feels Ignis begin to come deep inside of him.

He drops back down to the bed, being careful to not knock over his laptop, as he gulps for air. Everything is still sensitive around him, the light a little too bright, the noises of the porn they’re watching a little too loud. He takes a few deep breaths, trying to get his head back into sorts. Something soft touches his backside, as his pants are pulled all the way off. With a lazy smile on his face, he turns to look back at his lover, who has a smile on his own face.

“How are you feeling, love?” Ignis finishes cleaning him up, and picks him up in his arms to lay back on the bed in a normal position. “That wasn’t too much, was it?”

“No.” He croaks, his throat a little sore. He giggles a little, as he makes himself a little more comfortable against Ignis’ chest. “I feel really good right now.”

“I bet you do.” Lips touch his brow, before they come into contact with his lips. Prompto moans against Ignis’ lips, as they kiss each other with soft, sensual kisses. “Maybe watching porn together should be our new thing.”

“Yes, but how would we do that while having sex in church?” Prompto giggles more, shaking his head at how absurd that sounds. “Bring my laptop to church now?”

“That’s one way.” Ignis chuckles low, as his fingers begin to comb through his hair. Prompto hums a little, the smile staying on his face as he focuses on the way Ignis’ fingers feel. He slowly begins to feel normal again, as he comes down from his high. “You also have a smartphone. You can bring up an incognito tab on your web browser.”

“Oooh. Good point!” Turning to be closer to Ignis, he rests his forehead against the base of his neck. “Sex with you is always so nice, Iggy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Prompto.” He lifts his head, and kisses him on the lips. “I don’t know about you, but I think I could go for a little snooze after that wonderful afternoon delight.”

His mouth drops open. “Is that what that expression means?! Having sex?!”

“Yes, love.” A deep laugh leaves his lover’s throat, as Prompto sits up with wide eyes. “Did you not know that?”

“No!” He shakes his head. “I thought it meant something else!”

“Like what?”

“Well, now I’m not sure.” Prompto groans, as he falls back onto his lover’s chest. “Yes - a nap sounds nice, Iggy.” The word ‘nap’ triggers him to yawn, as he starts to become a little drowsy. “Do you want to go out to dinner after we wake up?”

“We could do that.” Ignis nods his head. “You’re not attending five o’clock mass today, are you?”

His eyes open. “Oh, shit! I forgot!”

“Shh, it’s okay, love. Do you want to go? We can go together.”

“If we go together, how are we going to leave together?” He shakes his head, and sighs a little. “As nice as it sounds to go to mass with you at our own church - _without_  you texting me - I don’t think it’s a good idea. What if people want your attention afterwards?” He asks, his voice a little meek. “I don’t want them to take you away from me tonight.”

His lover’s hand touches his face, not allowing him to hide away, even though he wants to. He hates being vulnerable like this, admitting his fears to Ignis. “They won’t ever take me away from you, my love. Even if I step away with them, you know that you’re the one that’s on my mind.”

“I know. But I also like having you with me. I’m sorry if that’s selfish of me.” Prompto whispers, before returning his head to be against the base of Ignis’ neck.

“I like that you have a selfish side, Prompto.” Ignis speaks softly near his ear. “And I like that I’m the reason you have that. Trust me - you are the one I want to spend my time with.”

He nods his head. “L-Let’s stay here tonight? I’m sure God will forgive me for not attending mass today.”

“He can, and He does.” A nod from Ignis helps him to quell the guilt that’s beginning to form in his mind for skipping out on church for another Saturday. Two weeks in a row he hasn’t gone to mass on a Saturday. _I’m sorry, Lord. Please, don’t be mad at me_. “He understands that we all have other things to do. As long as we attend church on the Sabbath, He will understand.”

Prompto scoots to be a little closer to him. “Right. I’m going to mass tomorrow at five. So, I’m in the clear.”

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying, love.”

“Okay, good.”

Feeling a little better, Prompto releases a soft yawn. He feels the weight of his blanket cover his body, and the comforting weight of Ignis’ arm around him. “Sweet dreams, Prompto.” Ignis whispers into his ear, as his arm squeezes a little bit tighter around him.

“You too, Father…”

They both nod off together, the afternoon’s activities thoroughly tuckering them both out.

***

Prompto wakes up, and realizes that there isn’t a body next to his, the room much darker than it had been when they’d fallen asleep. Before panic can set in, he hears the sound of his toilet flushing, helping him to relax. Sitting up, he stretches his arms above his head and yawns, rolling his neck to get a few good pops out. He sees the bathroom door open, Ignis still as naked as he is as he walks back out into his bedroom.

“Did I wake you up?” Ignis asks, as he climbs back under the covers with him. “I tried my best to not jostle you too much.”

“No, you didn’t.” Prompto turns to lay on his side, as he sees Ignis turn towards the wall. He spoons his body behind his, his arm coming to rest over Ignis’ torso. “But you did make me panic when I didn’t feel you next to me.”

“I’m sorry, love. You know I wouldn’t leave you like that.” A hand comes to rest over his own, as Prompto rests his chin on Ignis’ shoulder. “I would wake you up before that happens. You have my word.”

“I know, but I can’t help that my mind goes to the negative first.” He gives his lover’s waist a little squeeze. “What should we do for dinner? Want to order food? What time is it?”

Ignis threads his fingers through Prompto’s, as they hold hands. “It’s a little after six.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m not going to mass today.” He chuckles, happy that nothing disturbed them from getting a little more rest. “Are you hungry? I’ve got snacks I could grab for us.”

He moves to be a little closer to him, readjusting the way his chest fits against Ignis’ back. “I think ordering food sounds perfect. I am hungry, but I can wait.”

“Nonsense. We don’t have to wait, if we’re ordering.” Prompto grabs his phone, and unlocks it. “What do you feel like? Most of the places around campus deliver without a fee. Do you want to order from that Italian place near the diner?”

“It’s not as good as the real thing.” Ignis shakes his head.

“Wait, what?” Prompto sits up, and looks down at his lover, who is hiding his face against the pillow. “What do you mean, the real thing? Have you been to Italy?”

“I have.” His lover mumbles into the pillow. “I went while I was in seminary. I’ve been to the Sistine Chapel, the Vatican, Venice.”

“Wow!” He forgets about ordering food, in favor of finding out more about Ignis’ trip. “Have you been anywhere else?”

“Yes.” Ignis keeps his face against the pillow. “I’ve been to Paris, Munich, Morocco, Spain.” Prompto stares in awe at him. “I studied abroad my junior semester of college in Prague.”

“I’m so jealous!” Prompto shakes Ignis’ shoulder, his lover laughing as he rolls him over to look up at him. “I want to hear all about it!”

“Later, love. Let’s order food first? Then I’ll tell you all about the time that I almost led one of the masses in one of the smaller churches in Vatican City.”

“I’m sorry, what?!”

“Food, Prompto. Food.” Ignis laughs, and grabs the phone out of his hand. “How about we order some Thai? I could go for some curry right now. Or noodles. Noodles sound good too.”

“Ooooh, I love curry!” Reaching for his phone, he pulls up his favorite Thai restaurant near St. Lucis, and brings up their menu. “I love green curry a lot.” He puts in his order, then hands over his phone to Ignis. “Get whatever you want. It’s my treat tonight.”

“Are you sure, love?”

“Positive. Remember - my dad gave me a ton of money for my birthday.” He shrugs. “It’s not like I spend it on anything.”

After they order their food, Prompto props up his pillows so he can look at his lover. “Where would you like for me to start?” Ignis asks him, as they get comfortable together. “Do you wish to hear about Paris, and how I got left behind by my tour group for three whole days?”

“Okay, yes? But I want to hear about Vatican City! That must have been amazing!” Prompto looks up into Ignis’ eyes. “Do all priests have to go there?”

“No.” Ignis shakes his head. “No, I saved up for it, because I wanted to experience mass at the Vatican, and sees St. Peter’s Square. Taking that trip changed my life, and my outlook on the church. I went there just before I started my assignment at St. Lucis.”

“Oh, wow!” Prompto shifts a little, moving to put his hand on Ignis’, as their palms touch together. “So what happened with you almost having to say mass?”

“Ah, yes.” They start to play with each other’s fingers, now resting the tips together, as their palms stay a little bit apart. “We were on a tour of the chapel of Santa Maria Regina della Famiglia, which is adjacent to the Palace of the Governatorate. Mass was going to begin, and the priest that was going to say mass was late. Since I speak Italian, and am able to recite the entire Catholic Mass in both Latin and Italian, one of the church attendants approached me and asked if I wouldn’t mind to say mass.”

“Were you dressed in your cassock?”

“I was.” His lover chuckles, and nods his head. “When you’re a priest, you tend to want others to recognize you as such, especially in a place like Vatican City.”

“Competition at its finest.”

“Something like that.” Ignis doesn’t deny it. Prompto knows that his lover has to be an ambitious man, if not as a priest, as a professor and scholar. “Anyway, as I was making my way to the sacristy, the priest that was set to lead mass showed up, explaining that he’d been stuck near an accident. So, I returned to my seat in the nave, and enjoyed mass as a parishioner.”

Prompto stares in awe. “Wow. Were you upset that you couldn’t say mass? And I had no idea you could speak Italian!”

“I can speak both Italian and French fluently. German is a bit….on the iffy side. I can manage, though.” He moves to rest his head on Ignis’ chest, as he looks up at the ceiling, and listens to him speak more. “And yes, to say I was disappointed is putting it mildly. I know I had no right to feel that way, but getting to be back there, and having one of the altar boys put an alb and stole on me - it was…..it was an experience, that’s for certain.”

He closes his eyes, and imagines what that must have been like. “Is that where you’d like to be? In Italy? In Vatican City?”

“I’m not sure.” He holds his breath, as he waits for his lover to continue. “I think that I would need to be at a larger church if I were to have dreams of going to Vatican City. I’m happy at St. Lucis. It’s nice to be a part of this community.”

“If I wasn’t around, or in your life the way I am - would you feel the same way?”

A soft exhale against his ear is all the confirmation he needs to hear. “I’d like to say yes, but I know that in my heart the reason I’m so happy is because of your presence.”

“That makes me happy to hear, Father.” He lifts his head, and brings his lips to Ignis’, the two sharing a soft kiss together. “I guess I won’t be leaving any time soon.”

“I should hope not.” Ignis brings his hand up to Prompto’s face, Prompto turning his head to rest it against his hand. “I don’t want you going anywhere.”

“I won’t, Iggy. You have my word.”

“Good.”

They settle into a comfortable silence, neither really making an effort to speak. Prompto is content laying in his lover’s arms, thinking about how he must have looked when he was in Italy. “What was Paris like?” Prompto starts to run his fingers up and down Ignis’ arm, watching the way his fingers cause Ignis’ arm hair to raise up. “Was it beautiful?”

“It was.” Their bodies shift a little, Ignis releasing a soft moan as his fingers start to scratch his skin. “Nothing beats Paris at dusk. It’s a sight to behold. Notre Dame is more beautiful in person. Pictures do not do it justice.”

“Luna and I talked about going there after we graduated high school, but we wound up going to Mexico instead.” Prompto chuckles. “We keep talking about going there after we graduate college. If we do go, I wish I could take you with me.”

“That would be a marvelous trip.” His lover presses a kiss to the top of his head. “But, I’m sure it would be nice if the three of you went together.”

“Right. Because Noct would definitely have to go.” He sighs. “It’s not that I don’t like him - I do. But she’s a little different when he’s around.”

“And I’m sure that if she knew our situation, she would say the same thing about us.”

Prompto sighs. “I know. I think I’m going to tell her soon. With Aranea knowing, and Noctis knowing - it feels almost cruel that she doesn’t know.”

“You’re scared, and it’s for a good reason.” Ignis draws his attention up towards his face. “Don’t feel bad, Prompto. When you’re ready, you’ll talk to her.”

“She’s going to be so mad I’m not going to be in class on Monday.” He tries to change the subject, as he sees his lover smile at his comment. “I’m sure she’ll call me, and be all upset.”

“Well, it’s her own fault for leaving class early on Wednesday.”

He laughs, and nods his head. “Don’t I know it.”

There’s a knock on his dorm room door. Prompto gets his pants back on, and walks over to the door. Taking the food from the delivery person, he turns on another light, and puts the food on his desk. “Let’s sit on the loveseat? Watch a movie?”

“You mean, Netflix and chill?” Ignis teases him.

“I want to eat first!” Prompto’s stomach rumbles in agreement.

His lover’s warm laughter brings a smile to his face, then the comforting weight of his body against his back causes it to grow. “I know, love. I know. Let’s eat.”

Walking over to the loveseat, Prompto puts on a movie, then bows his head as Ignis says a blessing over their food. The movie grabs hold of their attention, as they eat their food in companionable silence. Prompto feeds some of his curry to Ignis, and takes a few bites of his drunken noodles. After they finish eating, they get comfortable together on the couch, Prompto sitting with his feet down on the floor, Ignis’ legs draped over his lap. At the end of the movie, Prompto turns to look at his lover.

“I’m going to go wash up.” He looks down at his lap, as he moves his hand from Ignis’ shin, up to his knee. He’s still wearing his pants, while Ignis is completely naked. “Want to join me? Quick rinse off.”

“Quick rinse off sounds like a good idea.” His lover nods his head, his legs falling off of Prompto’s lap.

In the shower, Prompto becomes distracted by Ignis’ kisses, and soon feels him pushing his cock to be between his asscheeks. “W-We said….quick rinse off…” He moans, as the tip of his lover’s cock teases him a little more.

“ _You_  said that, my love. Not me.” Ignis reminds him, before pulling his hips away from Prompto’s. “I’ll be good.”

“Nnngh. You suck, Iggy.”

“I believe we both suck, Prompto.” His lover winks, Prompto groaning as he listens to his lover laugh. “Come on, let’s finish up in here, so we can go lay down on your bed again.”

Prompto nods his head in agreement, as he moves his hand to his ass, being gentle with cleaning himself out. After they turn the water off, they stand in the small bathroom together drying off. Prompto looks in the mirror, and gasps. “Holy shit.” He touches his neck where he sees two small bruises beginning to appear on either side of his neck. “Guess I’m still wearing turtlenecks.”

“They look marvelous on you, love.” Ignis leans down, and kisses the small bruises that look like his fingertips on Prompto’s throat. “Would you like to give me a few similar marks?”

“Do you like being choked?” He asks, his heart beginning to beat a little faster, as he thinks about what may happen when they get back to his bed. “Or do you want me to bite you all over?”

“Mmmm….don’t tease.” His lover brushes his lips against his, before walking out of the bathroom.

Feeling his arousal beginning to grow, Prompto hangs up his towel, and follows him out. He sees Ignis lay down on his bed, spread out in the same way he’d been laying out for him the night before. “What would you like to do to my body tonight, Prompto?” Ignis asks, as Prompto watches him bring one hand up to his own nipple and gives it a firm twist.

The salacious moan that Ignis makes at his own teasing causes Prompto to moan low. “I….” There are so many things he wants to do to his lover, that he can’t pinpoint what he wants to do to him first. He loves that they can be like this together - there’s no pressure that he’s always the one to receive. He _likes_  making Ignis feel good, and the idea of doing anything he wants to his body causes his head to spin. “I want to fuck you.”

“I want that too.” His lover lifts up his knees, showing Prompto his entrance. “Let me feel you all night tonight, love. Take me until I can’t speak anymore…”

His body hums in approval at this request, as he grabs the lube off the table. “That’s the best feeling in the world, isn’t it?” He pours some onto his fingers, and starts to push some into Ignis’ entrance. “You like to be made numb by my cock, don’t you, Father?”

“Y-You know that I do.” Ignis releases another bawdy moan, as Prompto begins to add a second finger into his body. “God, you really have destroyed me…”

“And you’ve done the same to me.” He whispers, before bringing his lips to Ignis’ chest. “Let me make you feel good, Iggy. Scream for me tonight….”

“I w-will….God, I will….” The way his breath hitches causes Prompto’s cock to throb, his entire body growing flushed with the noises he pulls from Ignis’ throat. “J-Jesus, Mary, and Jo-seph….”

Prompto chuckles low, as he pushes against that spot inside of Ignis again, that’s made him swear in only the way he knows how. “More, Iggy…?” He asks, before dragging his teeth against his nipple.

“Give me your cock, love….” Ignis moans, spreading his knees apart for him, making his hole stretch a little wider. “Give it to me now, before you drive me insane…”

He bites down on his bottom lip, as he pulls his fingers away from Ignis’ body. “I love how needy you get, Father…” He lowers his head, whispering his words into Ignis’ ear, as another soft moan leaves Ignis’ throat.

“F-For you…” Ignis tries to push his hips down, as he aligns his cock to his lover’s entrance. “A-Always for you, Prompto…”

“Do you promise?” He asks, as he starts to sink the tip of his cock into Ignis’ tight heat. “Promise me, Father….”

“I p-promise…”

He stops talking, in favor of thrusting his cock in and out of his lover’s body. Each moan that falls from Ignis’ lips becomes etched into his mind, as he memorizes the way his face looks as he thrusts forward a little too hard, then a little too slow. It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and getting to see it like this, it fills him with total love and devotion. He drops his head, resting his forehead against Ignis’ as he starts to roll his hips a little faster, thrusting his cock deeper into his body as their lips return for kiss after kiss.

Reaching between their bodies, Prompto grabs onto Ignis’ cock, and brings him to orgasm with just a few jerks. His own orgasm is left on hold, not ready to be done with his lover just yet. He rolls his hips a little more after the initial fear passes, his body growing more aroused with the wanton cries that are now coming out of Ignis’ mouth with each thrust of his hips. He can feel his lover’s cock is back to full stiffness, as starts to pound hard into him, chasing after another orgasm. He moans Ignis’ name as he feels him clamp down tight around his cock once more, and comes with a strangled moan.

It takes effort to remove himself off of Ignis’ body, his legs refusing to work properly for the second time that day, as he grabs a towel to clean the both of them off. He falls into Ignis’ arms, who pulls him up towards him for more kisses, before they get settled under the covers.

“Kiss me goodbye in the morning.” Prompto whispers his request, still lacking the energy to use his voice properly. “Please, Iggy?”

“I will.” Ignis mumbles into his ear. “Good night, my love.”  
  
“Good night.” He shifts a little in Ignis’ arms, and falls fast asleep with a smile on his lips.

 


	35. In Limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sinful Sunday! There is not much sin in this update, as we’re nearing the endgame of the story. Are we there yet? Not quite. But it’s time to start ramping things up. :) Please enjoy!

 

* * *

The sound of something buzzing causes Prompto to roll over with an angry huff. Another noise replaces the buzzing - a chuckle, followed by something soft touching his temple. He hears a quiet, “Go back to sleep, love,” which brings a sleepy smile to his face, the buzzing no longer an issue. The heat by his side disappears, leaving him a little cold. Footsteps traverse across the room, and then he hears the sound of the bathroom door closing. He rolls over with another huff, this time less upset as his face comes into contact with the pillow next to his, breathing in the scent of his lover as he drifts back to sleep. 

He’s pulled from his slumber a second time by something gently shaking him. “I’m leaving now, Prompto.” Rolling over onto his back, he reaches out and puts his arms around Ignis’ neck, not ready to have him leave. “I’ll see you tonight at mass?” 

“Yes, Iggy.” Prompto yawns a little, happy to feel his lover return his weak embrace. “I’ll be there. Love you.” He yawns again, as he feels Ignis help guide him to lay back down. “Miss me…?” 

“I always do, my love.” Ignis’ hand touches his cheek, then pulls away. “Enjoy your day.” 

Already falling asleep, Prompto doesn’t hear his lover whisper another “I love you”, his brain in shutdown mode. The door to his dorm room opens and closes, but he hears nothing. He stays asleep for another three hours, waking up for a second time to a somewhat sore body. His face is still pressed against Ignis’ pillow, a smile gradually making its way onto his lips as he remembers what they had done together the day before. Reaching for his phone, he pulls it off of its charger and brings it close to his face to check the time, when he sees he’s got a text message waiting for him to read. 

“ _Good morning. Yesterday was wonderful. I hope you have a nice day. I love you. ❤_ ” 

Stretching out under his covers, he smiles and begins to type. “ _I’ll miss you today. See you tonight. Love you more!!_ ” As if to prove his point, he leaves two hearts instead of one, then drops his phone next to him and slowly sits up. He’s happy to have slept in until a little after eight, his eyes looking over at his digital clock next to his television. Getting up, he moves with care as he walks to his bathroom, his body retaining a little bit of the stickiness of their rounds of sex - his clean up job the night before not the best in the world. 

As he cleans himself off in the shower, he thinks about what he should do with his day. Since he has no plans on going back to sleep, and had gotten most of his homework done on Friday afternoon, he decides that it might be fun to surprise his lover by going to the ten thirty mass, instead of the afternoon mass. _Maybe I’ll go to both. Make up for not going on Saturday._  Nodding to himself, he finishes up in the shower, and turns the water off. 

With a towel around his waist, he heads back into his bedroom, and sees the box that Ignis had given to him the day before sitting on the towel where his dildo still is. He picks both items up, and walks back into the bathroom, and takes time to make sure both are clean. The plug is a little heavy, heavier than he expects it to be. After he puts it away in his underwear drawer with his dildo, he picks up the box and sees that it’s a multi-use plug. It functions as both a vibrator and a plug. _No wonder why it felt so heavy_. Looking in the box, he tries to find if there was a remote that came with it, but he sees none. Reaching for his phone, he pulls up the last text he had sent, and begins to type. 

“ _The box for my plug said it came with a remote. I don’t see it. Did you take it?_ ” 

He sees three dots appear, his stomach beginning to churn pleasantly as he waits for a reply from Ignis. “ _That’s strange. There should be one in there. Are you sure it didn’t fall out?_ ” 

“ _Pretty positive. You know it’s not good to lie, Father. ;) Do you have it?_ ” 

“ _I guess you’ll have to wear it when you’re around me to find out. ;) Now, I have to go. I’ll see you at 5?_ ” 

“ _You will._ ” He types, and puts his phone into his pocket. The promise of finding out if it vibrates or not under these circumstances fills him with a little bit of excitement. Another secret that the two of them can share together. _How many secrets do we have now?_  He shakes his head, as he takes his towel off, and walks over to his closet. 

Prompto gets dressed for church, wearing a pair of black slacks with a high collarless grey shirt that comes to rest just below his Adam’s apple. Grabbing an ivory sweater from his closet, he slips it on over his head, and checks himself out in the mirror. His hand goes up to his neck, where the bruises from the day before have begun to bloom more, and are definitely more noticeable. His shirt sits high enough on his neck, that it’s as if they’re not there. _Good. If I can’t see them, no one can_. He puts on a pair of black dress socks, and a pair of black Chelsea boots. Taking his black winter coat off of the hook by his door, he sees he’s got about an hour before church - plenty of time to grab some breakfast before heading over to mass. 

“Hiya, Prompto!” Cindy greets him, as he gets to the counter of the coffee shop. “Long time no see, sugar! How’ve ya been?” 

“Good.” He smiles, and reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. “Got any of those tasty egg sandwiches still available?” 

“Course we do!” She punches in his order into the register. “Ya want yer usual? Extra whipped cream?” 

“Yes, please.” Prompto hands her his card, then puts a few dollars into the tip jar. “Thanks so much, Cindy. See you later?” 

“Sure thing, sugar!” She waves at him, then returns her attention to the customer behind him. 

Waiting at the counter, he grabs his food and blended iced mocha, and takes a seat at the high bar. Looking out at campus, he sees that it’s begun to snow again, an irritated sigh leaving his throat. _It’s not even December yet. Damn it._  Hopefully it’ll stop snowing in a bit, so he doesn’t have to have semi-damp hair in church. Sucking on his straw, he swallows some of his mocha, then takes a few bites of his breakfast sandwich. He leaves the coffee shop at half past ten, and makes his way over towards the church. 

He’s surprised to see so many people already milling about. He can’t remember the last time he attended the ten thirty mass - he prefers to end his Sunday on a positive note, which is why he likes to attend the five o’clock mass. Being careful to not bump into many people, he makes his way up the steps, and into the narthex of the church. He dips his fingers into Holy Water, blesses himself, then heads into the nave, where he sees a lot more people than he’s used to seeing at the five o’clock mass. 

Prompto sees that his normal spot is open - _thank you, God_  - giving him some sort of normalcy as he kneels down next to the pew, blessing himself as he faces the cross. He takes a seat at the end, and pulls the prayer bench down, resting his knees on it to say a quick prayer. _Dear God - Please let him be surprised by my presence. Please let it be him who is saying mass today. Otherwise, this might have been a mistake_. He makes the sign of the cross, and returns to sitting on the pew, raising the prayer bench up with his foot. 

More people filter into the nave as it gets closer and closer to the beginning of mass. He hears a choir begin to sing, surprised by how nice their voices sound. _I really should come to this mass more often_. It seems that St. Lucis goes all out for this mass - the entire church is now filled with parishioners. He’s got a full row next to him, his coat resting against where his back is, instead of next to him to allow more space for the attendees. When the organ begins to play, everyone in the congregation stands up, signaling the beginning of mass. 

His heart nearly stops in his chest when he sees an unfamiliar priest leading the processional, but then the person he wants to see is behind him. Father Scientia’s eyes look over at where he’s standing, and Prompto feels the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter up a storm, his eyebrows raising up as they all continue to sing the entrance hymn  - it’s an image that Prompto is sure he won’t be forgetting anytime soon. He smiles, then turns his attention back up towards the altar, trying to figure out who the man that had been in front of Father Scientia is. 

After the song ends, the priest that led the procession stands in front of the altar. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” 

The deep voice takes Prompto by surprise, not sure what he expected to hear, as he moves his right hand in the sign of the cross on his body. “Amen.” He returns, with the rest of the congregation. 

“May the Grace and the Peace of Our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God, and the Communion of the Holy Spirit be with you all.” 

“And with your spirit.” Prompto recites with the congregation, as he keeps his eyes on this strange priest. 

He’s wearing an alb and stole, just like Father Scientia, who is standing next to the celebrant’s chair. His black cassock, however, is different. It’s lined with red, and there’s a red sash at his waist, differentiating himself from being a normal priest. Brown hair is cropped short, almost resembling a buzzcut. He’s older in his appearance - older than Father Scientia, but may be close to the same age as Father Bradham. Even from far away, Prompto can see that this man’s eyes are piercing - light blue eyes that look all around the nave. He looks over at Father Scientia, and sees that his lover’s attention is on the man, but as he continues to look at him, he sees him glance in his direction. 

“Some of you may be wondering who I am, and what I’m doing here.” The priest begins. “My name is Monsignor Leonis, and as of today, I will be joining St. Lucis.” 

Prompto’s mouth drops open, as people in the church begin to whisper amongst themselves. _What the hell?? Why didn’t Father Scientia say something to me??_  He looks back over at Father Scientia, and sees him gently shake his head. _What is going on?!_  Too distraught, he looks back at the center of the altar, where Monsignor Leonis is standing. _Is this some kind of awful joke?_

“Please, have no fear - no one is leaving your establishment. The Diocese has decided it was time for such a well attended church to have another priest to their roster.” Monsignor Leonis holds his hands up in a peaceful gesture. “I’ll be around in the courtyard after mass, to answer any and all of your questions. For now - let us pray.” 

Still in a state of shock, he doesn’t bow his head along with the rest of the congregation. Neither does one other person - the two of them staring at one another, almost forty-five meters apart. Prompto mouths to Father Scientia - “Are you in trouble?” to which his lover returns, “No.” He keeps his eyes on him as Monsignor Leonis continues the opening prayer with his head down. “Did you know?” Father Scientia shakes his head. _Oh, God. He must be so upset right now_. Prompto nods his head, then bows it for the final part of the prayer, so that no one notices he hasn’t been following protocol. He says a soft ‘Amen’, and then sits with the rest of the congregation after Monsignor Leonis invites them to sit. 

By the time the homily comes around, he sees Father Scientia stand up on the altar. “Now, I know most of you were expecting me to be leading today’s mass.” Everyone in the congregation nods their head, and vocalizes their agreement, Prompto included. He almost loses it when he sees Father Scientia raise his hand, and distinctly sees him touch the side of his eye, then the corner of his mouth. He repeats the gesture on his own body, hoping that his lover sees it. “But Monsignor Leonis is a wonderful addition to our family, and has graciously insisted that I still give today’s homily. You will see him more at St. Lucis - from our weekend masses, to our daily masses.” 

_Oh, no_. Prompto’s heart stops, as he understands what Father Scientia is saying. _No, no no! Why?! Why are you doing this, God?!_  He looks up at the cross, trying not to panic more than he’s already doing. _It’s because of what we’re doing, isn’t it? Is this his punishment? Take away his presence at our church? This is my fault_. He blinks away the tears that have started to form in his eyes, as he gives his attention back to Father Scientia, who has launched into his homily. 

Holy Communion is a torturous affair. Prompto sees that Monsignor Leonis is at the head of his line, and sees Father Scientia at the head of the other line. _God damn it_. He doesn’t bother to apologize to the Lord, because he’s frustrated and upset. When he gets in front of Monsignor Leonis, he keeps his palms in front of his chest, and prepares to receive the Holy Sacrament. 

“This is the Body of Christ.” Monsignor Leonis says to him, holding up the thin wafer. 

“Amen.” He picks it up from his palm, and blesses himself as he chews the stale wafer, facing the cross. As he walks over to the attendant that has the wine, he looks over his shoulder and sees Father Scientia looking at him, the two sharing a glance before Prompto looks at the woman, as he approaches her. 

“This is the Blood of Christ.” She holds up the chalice for him. 

“Amen.” He takes a sip, then blesses himself before walking down the outer aisle, and returns to his pew. 

At the end of mass, Monsignor Leonis reminds the congregation that he will be outside to take questions, and to meet any parishioner that wishes to meet with him. The mass concludes with another hymn sung by the choir, Prompto singing along with them. He keeps his eyes forward, afraid to look at Father Scientia as he walks past him. But at the last second, he turns towards him, and the two share a smile before Father Scientia moves past him, Prompto feeling more and more nervous as mass finishes. 

Putting his coat back on, he follows those that have stayed until the end of the hymn, all of them making their way outside. It has stopped snowing, leaving a light layer of white on the ground, the clouds breaking up in the sky. He sees most people flocking over to Monsignor Leonis, but there are a few people that are standing with Father Scientia. He takes a few deep breaths, and joins those who are standing with his lover. 

“That was a nice homily, Father.” He offers to Father Scientia, as he extends his hand out towards him. “Monsignor Leonis seems very nice.”

Their palms touch, Prompto’s knees wobbling for a quick second, as Father Scientia begins to shake his hand. “What a surprise to see you at this service, Prompto.” He can hear the strain in his lover’s voice - others around them might not be able to hear it, but he can. What he’d hoped was going to be a surprise seems to be anything but that. “It’s good that you were here this morning.” 

“Thank you, Father.” He smiles, the two of them releasing their handshake at the same time. 

“You should go introduce yourself to him.” 

Prompto shrugs his shoulders. “I’m sure I’ll meet him eventually, Father.” He wants to pull on his lover’s arm, drag him away from this complete madness. “Enjoy the rest of your day!” He starts to walk away, before he lets himself slip.

As he makes his way across campus, he debates on heading back to the church, so he could talk to Monsignor Leonis himself. His stomach begins to twist into knots, as he thinks about everything that had been said during the homily. How Monsignor Leonis is going to be doing daily masses, as well as weekend masses. _God, does this mean he’s going to be listening to my confessions??_  As more and more thoughts begin to infiltrate in his mind, he feels his pocket begin to vibrate. 

He pulls out his phone, and answers the call. “Hello?” He asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as broken as he feels at the moment. 

“Prompto.” Father Scientia’s voice sounds almost exactly the same as his own. “Let me explain.” 

“What’s there to explain?” He gets into his dorm room, and shuts the door, sliding down until he reaches the floor. He draws one knee up to his chest, and starts to cry. “I wanted to surprise you this morning. This is _not_  how I thought it would go. What is going on, Iggy??” 

“Trust me - I was just as surprised as you were.” He hears Father Scientia’s voice drop to an almost whisper. “After I unlocked the church this morning, I went back to the rectory, and saw Father Bradham was up. He told me that Monsignor Leonis would be coming at nine, and would be with us for an indefinite amount of time.” 

“We texted this morning!” Prompto tries not to sound too upset, but damn it - a little head’s up would have been nice. “You could have told me!” 

“I didn’t know what to say!” The pleading in Father Scientia’s voice matches the anxiousness he can feel in his own psyche. “You’re right - I should have said something. I didn’t expect you to be there this morning, though.” 

It takes effort to not break down, Prompto counting in his head to five before speaking. “You’re right. It was a surprise that backfired spectacularly.” 

“It didn’t backfire.” 

“I wasn’t expecting a new priest to be joining our church!” 

“Okay, I can see your point.” The sigh in his ear makes his heart ache. “He wasn’t going to be at mass tonight. Monsignor Leonis wanted to attend the most popular mass of the weekend - which is the one you were just at.” 

“Yeah, it was really crowded in there.” Prompto tries to be upbeat, knowing that his lover probably could use the support right now. “This is going to complicate things for us, isn’t it?” 

“It’s not going to make things easy, that’s for sure.” The ambiguity makes his heart hurt a little more. “I wish I could say otherwise, love.” 

The tears start to fall, but he does his best to keep it out of his voice. “That’s okay. I know that you wish you could be with me. That’s enough.” 

“Is it?” Father Scientia releases another sigh. “Because it’s not enough for me. I’m not sure how I’m going to come and see you. And forget locking up the church with me. If he notices I’m gone longer than necessary, he’ll come and investigate. That’s what these higher ups always do. They stick their nose where it doesn’t belong.” 

Prompto hugs his knee a little tighter. “We’ll make it work, Iggy. I’m willing to fight. Aren’t you?” 

“I am, but you don’t understand, love. With the Monsignor sleeping in the rectory with us, it only complicates things.” 

“Why can’t you still sneak out? Is he going to institute a curfew or something?” 

“No, we’re all grown men.” The frustration begins to make its way back into Father Scientia’s voice. “I need to see what his patterns are. If he plans on taking away my job of opening and locking up the church. If he questions my activities on my days off. Since now I’m sure both Father Bradham and I will have more, with Monsignor Leonis joining our staff.” 

“Is he going to do that??” 

“I don’t know.” 

Silence continues as Prompto doesn’t know what to say. “This is horrible.” 

“It could be worse, Prompto.” 

“How?” 

“They could know about us.” 

His stomach plummets. “Do you think that’s why the Monsignor is here now? St. Lucis was doing just fine with priests. Why are they bringing in someone that’s essentially a bishop?” 

“Because we’re a large university, with a large congregation. There should have been one here already. There was one here, about five years ago. It’s taken the Diocese a long time to find someone to fill this spot.” 

He stands up, and goes over to his loveseat, and sits back down, the cushion feeling better than the hard floor. “So, if we were going to go to dinner tonight after mass, that will no longer happen, right?” 

“Things are going to be in limbo for a bit.” Father Scientia’s words barely come through the speaker. “I think it’s probably for our benefit if we play things by ear right now.” 

Prompto can’t hold back the sob that leaves his throat. “I-It’s not over between us, right? T-This isn’t over?” 

“No, Prompto. It’s not over.” The ferocity he hears in his lover’s voice mends the shattered pieces of his heart. “Not by a long shot. We just….we need to be careful right now. I don’t want to be sent away as punishment for my actions with you.” 

“A-Are you sure this isn’t happening because of that?” He whispers, wiping his eyes. “What if they’ve figured out that you’re in a relationship with someone? What….what if they know you’re gay?” 

His lover laughs, the sound sounding almost foreign in his ears, but the more he listens to it, the more his own lips start to turn up into a smile. “Prompto, I think it’s obvious that I tend to be more effeminate than Father Bradham. I told you, homosexuality isn’t looked at in the same way that it was a decade ago. And no, they aren’t aware of our relationship. I told you, I’ve been extremely careful.” 

“I know, Iggy - but….the timing of this is pretty awful.” He bites his lip, as another sob leaves his throat. “I knew you were going to be busy leading up to Advent, but I didn’t expect something like this to happen too.” 

The sound becomes muffled, as he hears Father Scientia talking to someone else. “I have to go, Prompto.” The words are whispered. “We’re going out to lunch. I’ll see you tomorrow at Lauds?” 

“Are you going to be saying it??” He doesn’t want to end the conversation. Not yet. “Please, tell me you’ll be saying it. I don’t know if I want to be there if Monsignor Leonis is going to be there.” 

“It will be me. You have my word. I love you. I have to go.” The line goes dead before he can return the words of love to Father Scientia, leaving Prompto in a semi-state of shock. 

He stares at his phone, then drops it onto the unoccupied loveseat. Trying to quell the anger and sadness that are having a war within his head, Prompto stares blankly at the television, trying to make sense of what’s happening. He knows that Father Scientia is right - if they’re going to make this work, he has to give him space. Even if neither of them want it. It physically hurts to think about Father Scientia disappearing from his life, so if this is what needs to be done to make that not happen, then he’ll suffer. He won’t be happy about it, but he’ll make do. 

_This is not happening_. He chants this over and over in his mind, as he takes off his clothes, and gets dressed into a pair of lounge pants and his lover’s sweatshirt. _This cannot be happening. Not now_.

But deep down, Prompto knows that it is happening. With a sad sigh, he goes and sits down at his desk, and pulls up what little homework he still has left, and begins to work on it. Anything to distract himself from the horrible ache in his chest, that he doesn’t think will be going away any time soon. 

***

Monday morning dawns, Prompto waking up to the sound of his alarm on his phone going off at six in the morning. He picks it up, and turns it off, throwing his legs over the side of the bed with a loud yawn. He sees no new text messages, not really expecting to find any upon his waking up. After getting off the phone with Father Scientia yesterday afternoon, he hadn’t heard anything from him until after ten in the evening. 

They had shared a short conversation, as he kept his lover company as he locked up the church. Father Scientia had told him about his afternoon, and Prompto had informed him that all he had done was study. They kept their conversation casual, Prompto resisting trying to be sexy, when he knew they were on borrowed time. It felt horrible, but it also felt nice at the same time. Just hearing his lover’s voice made him feel a little better, even if they couldn’t physically be with one another. 

After saying goodnight, he had curled up into a ball and fallen asleep, too emotionally exhausted from the day. Thankfully, he had woken up dry - no sexual dreams tormented him the night before. But he knows that if he and Father Scientia can’t be with one another for who knows how long, that the dreams are sure to make their way back into his life. _You know how to fix it, if it does become a problem_.

He takes a shower, and gets ready for the day. Arriving at church with five minutes to spare, he takes his normal seat in the nave, and waits for Father Scientia to walk out onto the altar. Right at seven, his lover walks out from the sacristy, all alone. _Thank you, God._  He lifts his eyes up towards the ceiling, happy for the little reprieve. As soon as Father Scientia begins mass, he relaxes, happy that Monsignor Leonis hasn’t made an unexpected appearance. 

Prompto heads towards the confessional booth at the end of mass, and sees a few people already waiting to speak to Father Scientia. He patiently waits his turn, and when he’s the last person left, he heads into the booth with his heart beating wildly in his chest. 

Taking a seat, he blesses himself with the sign of the cross. “I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been two days since my last confession.” He waits a few moments, gathering his thoughts on how he should proceed with his confession. _What if it isn’t Father Scientia? I have to be careful. It could be Monsignor Leonis. It could be Father Bradham. God, why have you made things so complicated for me?_  His attempt at sounding normal fails, as he begins to speak with the presence of tears in his voice. “S-Since then, I have committed mortal sins, Father. I’ve had lecherous thoughts; thoughts that I know are not good for my immortal soul.” 

“Tell me about these thoughts.” The anxiousness he had began to feel disappears as he hears his lover’s voice come through the mesh screen. _Thank God_. “What sort of thoughts have you had? Have you acted on any of them?” 

“Yes, Father.” Prompto nods his head, as he brings his hand up to the mesh window, and places it there. “And it’s eating away at my heart, because I want to continue to do them, but circumstances have changed. And I don’t want that.” 

“I can say with certainty that the other party feels the exact same way you do, my son.” The heartache he hears in Father Scientia’s voice doesn’t make him feel better. “Sometimes complications arise, and they will make the relationship stronger.” 

“H-How can you say that?” Fingers touch his against the mesh screen, Prompto’s bottom lip quivering as he tries to regain control of his emotions. “This feels horrible, Father. This is punishment from God for what I’ve been engaging in. He’s showing me that this is wrong, that I should not have been going down the path that we were on.” 

“We must have faith in Our Lord. We must have faith in each other.” Father Scientia pushes a bit harder against the mesh screen, Prompto returning it with equal fervor. “Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to. We have to be patient. It’s only until I learn how Monsignor Leonis acts. Who knows - maybe he will leave for stretches at a time, to go work in Insomnia, or to go work in another nearby large metropolis. With his Monsignorship, he’ll be delegated tasks that neither Father Bradham, nor myself, can fulfill.” 

“But he said he’s here to stay.” Prompto reminds him. “I’m coming to class today.” 

“I thought you would say that.” 

“If I’m not going to get to see you alone at night, and help you lock up the church, then you’d better believe that I’m going to be at every single class.” 

A soft chuckle leaves his lover’s throat, as the tension drops from both of their hands. “You know, you can come visit me during my office hours too. I have my own small office in the Religios Studies building. There’s a lock on my door too.” 

“But anyone can come visit you.” He swallows, as he thinks about what’s being suggested. “Anyone can visit you during your office hours.” 

“They can, but so far I’ve had only four students come visit me over the course of the semester.” 

He nods his head slow. “When are your office hours?” 

“I’m so glad you read the syllabus, love.” 

Blushing, he drops his head. “You know that I did.” 

“I’m teasing.” Father Scientia chuckles again. “My first set of office hours are tomorrow from eleven to one, then on Wednesday from three to five.” 

Prompto groans, as his head falls forward to rest against the mesh window. “How could I forget that you have office hours after our class?” 

“It’s alright, love. No harm, no foul. Now, would you like to finish your confession? Do you feel a little better now?” 

“I’d feel better if I could come over there, and give you a kiss on the lips. And maybe one on your cock for good measure.” 

A low groan brings a flush to his face. “Do not tempt me, love. I wish for the same exact things myself.” 

“I’m not wearing my plug.” He whispers. 

“Wear it tomorrow.” 

“God, I want to have sex with you right now.” His hand goes to his pants, adjusting his arousal, which has come back to life after their discussion. “I wanted to surprise you last night, but because of Monsignor Leonis…” 

“Soon, love. We can hold out.” 

“I know, Father.” He nods his head, and releases a soft sigh. “I’ll be patient.” 

“As will I, for we have to be.” 

“Yes, Father.” 

“Please, continue with your confession?” 

Nodding his head, Prompto sits back a little. “The mortal sins that I’ve committed are having sex with my lover. Thinking about having sex with my lover in every part of this church. We watched pornography together, and I _liked_  it.” He whispers, trying to push his hormones to the side, but he’s becoming worked up again. “I want to watch more with him. I want to make him scream for me, and I want to scream for him. I touched myself while thinking about him. He’s all I think about.” He exhales softly. “For these and all the sins that I have committed during my life, I am deeply sorry.”

“It’s understandable to have such intense feelings for the person you’re becoming physical with, and with the person that you love.” Father Scientia replies, Prompto keeping his head bowed. “You’re not doing anything wrong by having these thoughts, my son. Our Lord loves all of His children - you are no exception, with your perverse thoughts, and the like. Your penance will be to say seven Our Fathers, and twelve Hail Marys. I also want you to donate some of your time at the nearby hospital. They can always use more volunteers at this time of year. Follow your penance, and your sins will be forgiven. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” 

“Amen.” Prompto blesses himself. “Thank you, Ignis.” He whispers, as he stands up. “For everything.” 

“It’s going to be difficult for the both of us. But remember, you’re not alone, Prompto.” 

“See you in class, Father.” He picks up his backpack, and heads out of the confessional booth, and begins to make his way out of the church. 

Walking across campus, he feels his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. “ _Do you feel better, love? Because I know I do. I missed you a lot last night_.” 

“ _I do. But I’m not still feeling as good as I was on Saturday. :(_ ” Prompto sends his reply to his lover, then puts his phone back into his pocket. 

He takes a seat at his preferred desk, and pulls out his notebook for class. “ _I know, love. I’m right there with you. Trust me. We’ll be okay._ ” 

“ _I know. Okay, I gotta go. Class is going to start soon. See you in a couple of hours?_ ” 

“ _You will. Bye, love_.” 

“ _Bye! ❤_ ” 

His mood fluctuates throughout the morning. One minute he’s thinking about what he did with Father Scientia over the weekend, and then the next he’s thinking about Monsignor Leonis, and how he’s ruining everything nice for him. Which he knows is ridiculous, because he’s doing nothing of the sort. He’s doing what he’s supposed to be doing. It’s Father Scientia and himself that are doing things that they shouldn’t be doing. 

He’s in such a stupor that by the time lunch rolls around, he’s back to feeling morose about everything. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he presses one of the numbers down, and brings the phone up to his ear. “Prompto?” His best friend’s voice comes through the line. “What’s up? Is everything okay? I’m just pulling into a parking spot. God, this school really does have the shittiest parking available to its students. Is it my fault I don’t have a Monday morning class? No, it isn’t. I shouldn’t be punished by trying to find a spot for an afternoon class.” 

“I….” He bursts into tears. “No, everything is not okay. I really need to talk to you. I’m at the student center, but I might go outside, because I feel like an idiot in here, crying.” 

“Oh, God. Okay. You’re not an idiot. This time of the year is stressful for everyone.” He hears her car door slam. “In fact, I’m kinda glad to hear you losing your shit right now. You’re always so calm and perfect.” 

“Luna!” Prompto stops her from continuing on, as he grabs his things and walks outside. “Just meet me outside the student center, okay? Please?” 

“I’m almost there.” 

“Thank God. See you soon.” He ends the call, and wipes his nose with the ribbed fabric on the end of his borrowed sweatshirt. 

A streak of white comes racing towards him, looking out of sorts. “Prompto!!” Luna screams out, as she hurries towards him. He prepares himself for her to launch herself at his body, almost being thrown backwards by her tackle hug. “Prompto, what’s wrong?? You’re never like this. What’s going on??” 

“I need to tell you something. I need to tell you a few things, actually.” He sniffles, as he keeps his arms wrapped around her. He doesn’t care if people look at them, or stare at them for making a scene out front of the student center. “Come on, let’s go to someplace a little more private.” 

He holds onto her hand, as they find a place near the Religious Studies building - a bench that’s far away from any activity. Before they sit back down, he brings her into another friendly hug, and almost starts to cry again when he feels her return the hug with more pressure than he’s giving to her. 

“Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay.” Luna keeps her voice quiet. “I don’t know what’s wrong, but I’m going to help you. It’s what I do. It’s what _we_  do. We’re best friends, right?” 

“Yeah, but I’m so scared right now.” He bursts into tears again, as he thinks about everything that’s going on. “And I could really use your help right now, because you understand me better than anyone, and I’m really lost right now.” 

“What’s going on?” He sees her starting to blink more, which makes him cry more, as he knows she never cries. And he’s making her cry right now. “Prompto, please talk to me.” 

“I’m gay.” It comes out barely above a whisper, as he drops his head down. 

“.....Are you upset because of that?” 

Lifting his head up, he stares up at her, and sees a smile on her face. “W-What…?” 

“Prompto - sweetie. I love you. I know you’re gay.” Luna reaches for his hands, and holds them both with her own. “I’ve _always_  known you were gay. I’m surprised you didn’t realize it sooner.” 

“What…?” It’s difficult for him to realize her total acceptance. “Y-You knew I was…? But my girlfriends….? You trying to set me up….?” 

“Please.” She rolls her eyes, and starts to giggle. “I was doing that in an attempt to help you figure things out. I knew you weren’t interested in Charlotte. But you weren’t telling me why.” 

“Because I don’t know how to talk about it!”

Luna’s laugh makes him feel a tiny bit better. “It’s okay. But really - you don’t have to become this upset because of your sexuality. I’m so proud of you for figuring it out though!!” 

Her arms return to be around his neck, as they share another hug with one another. “Y-You don’t care?” 

“Why the hell would I care?” Luna shakes her head. “I’ve got nothing against homosexuality, or anything of the sort. Do you think I’m that shallow??” 

“No!” Prompto shakes his head. “And no, this isn’t why I’m crying. No, I’m crying because of something much, much worse.” 

“Whatever it is, we’ll figure it out.” She pulls away from him, and grabs onto both of his hands again. “Talk to me, Prom. What’s going on? Why are you so upset, if it isn’t about you having to tell me you’re gay?”    


_Please God, don’t make me lose my best friend. I need to tell her. She has to know. It’s not fair to keep her in the dark any longer_. Saying a silent prayer, he holds onto her hands tight. “I need you to listen to me, and to not judge me for what I’m about to tell you.” 

“Oh, my God. You’re in a relationship, aren’t you?? What the fuck, Prom? Why couldn’t you tell me you were in a relationship! I can’t believe you!”

“Luna!” He raises his voice, trying to regain control of the conversation. He sees her close her mouth, allowing him to exhale. “Thank you.” He nods his head. “Yes, I’m in a relationship with someone. That’s what I want to talk to you about. I’m sorry I’ve kept it from you - but I think after I tell you, you’ll understand why.” 

Her hands squeeze his. “What’s his name? Is he cute? He’d better be cute. You deserve someone that’s super attractive. Does he treat you well? If he doesn’t, then I’m gonna kick his ass. Does he pay for things for you? Do you go out on dates? If he makes you pay, I’m gonna-” 

“LUNA.” Prompto starts to laugh, shaking his head at how defensive Luna’s becoming, and he hasn’t told her anything yet. “Yes, he treats me well. He’s very attractive. And I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him, which is why I feel awful right now.” 

“Oh no. Did you two have a fight??” 

“No, not exactly.” 

“Then, what the hell could be so wrong that you’re acting like this?” 

He looks down at their hands resting on their laps. “I need you to listen to me, before you start talking, okay? Can you promise me that? Please?” 

“I promise.” Luna nods her head. “My lips are sealed.” She lifts her hand up, and mimics a zipper going across her mouth. 

Finding the courage he knows he needs to have this conversation, he takes a deep breath. “The reason I know I’m gay is because the man I’m sleeping with has helped me to see that it’s not the mortal sin that I thought it was. Except, what this man and I are doing - that is a sin in and of itself. We’ve been together for almost….two months now? Something like that. Anyway, that’s not really relevant. Well, I guess it is, because of how this all started.” 

“Prompto...” 

He releases a nervous laugh. “Right, sorry!” He closes his eyes, and starts to speak a little quieter. “You see-” 

“Is that Ms. Fleuret, and Mr. Argentum I see?” His head turns to the side, and he sees the man he’d just been about to admit his relationship with to Luna. Father Scientia begins to walk towards the two of them. “Aren’t you two going to be heading to class soon?” 

“Sorry, Father!” Prompto lifts his head, and stares up at him, unable to keep the smile off of his face as he sees his lover is wearing his traditional cassock. “We were just having a private talk. It’s not yet time for class, is it?” 

“No, you’ve got a little bit of time.” Father Scientia shifts the books he’s carrying underneath his arm. “I was going to pop into my office, and do a little catch up on reading some emails. I’ll see the both of you in class?” 

“Yes, Father.” He smiles, and nods his head enthusiastically. “See you in a little bit!” He turns to look back at Luna, who is staring at him with a shocked expression on her face. “What is it?” 

“You’re sleeping with him, aren’t you?” 

His heart stops, as he drops his eyes. “H-How….?” 

“Answer the question, Prompto. Who is your boyfriend?” Luna asks. 

“Ignis Scientia.” He whispers, still unable to look at his best friend. “Also known as Professor Scientia.” 

“And?” 

“And….Father Scientia.” He lifts his head, and looks at her. 

“YOU’RE SLEEPING WITH A PRIEST?! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” 

 


	36. Good Vibrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! :D Here’s today’s update! It's a doozy! ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

_“Answer the question, Prompto. Who is your boyfriend?” Luna asks._

_ “Ignis Scientia.” He whispers, still unable to look at his best friend. “Also known as Professor Scientia.”  _

_ “And?”  _

_ “And….Father Scientia.” He lifts his head, and looks at her.  _

_ “YOU’RE SLEEPING WITH A PRIEST?! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” _

***

Luna’s voice bounces off the building’s walls, Prompto’s eyes widening in fear as he hears her scream his biggest secret. Before he has time to tell her to be quiet, her hand is on his wrist, and he’s being dragged back through the courtyard, as they walk away from the building at a fast pace. 

“We have class! We can’t-”

He stops talking as he sees her glare at him, and shuts his mouth, knowing that it would be better to stay quiet and allow her to lead them to wherever they’re going. When they get to her car, he groans, and shakes his head. “Get in.” Luna throws her bag into the backseat, before climbing into the driver’s seat. “Prompto!” 

“Alright!” Walking around the car, he goes over to the passenger seat, and gets into the car. He figures that this is more private of an area to talk, which he’s both grateful for, and a little worried about. But when he sees her start the car, he downright panics. “Luna!! What are you doing?!” 

“I need a DRINK.” 

Sighing, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, and pulls up his text message with his lover. “ _I’m not going to be in class. And neither is Luna_.” 

“ _Is everything okay? You two haven’t gotten into an argument, have you? Should I come back to the courtyard?_ ” 

Prompto looks over at his best friend, and sees her watching the cars in front of her. “Just tell me you’re not mad at me. Are you?” 

“No, I’m not mad at you!” Luna shakes her head, as she drives to their favorite restaurant nearby campus. “But we’ve got a lot of talking to do, and I know I can’t sit in that class knowing that you’re having sex with him before I get some answers first!” 

He tries to calm his racing heart down, as he looks back at his phone, and rereads his lover’s text to him. “ _I told her about us. She dragged me away, and now we’re going to go have lunch, and I think a couple of drinks_.” 

“ _Are you okay? You’re not upset are you? Do you want me to call you?_ ” 

Blinking back a fresh round of tears at the sincerity he can hear coming through Father Scientia’s texts, he moves his fingers across the digital keyboard. “ _I think I’m okay. We’ll see how it goes after we talk more. I’ll text you when I’m back on campus?_ ” 

“ _Please. I love you. If you need to text me during class, you have my permission to do so_.”

He laughs under his breath, as he continues to type. “What’s so funny over there?” Luna asks, as they pull into a parking lot. “Who are you texting?” 

“Who do you think?” He replies back, then hits send on his reply. “ _Thank you. I won’t,  but I appreciate the offer. I love you_.” 

“ _I love you too. And I’m proud of you. ❤_ ” 

Luna groans as she parks the car. “I’m so mad that I didn’t see it. And you said this has been going on for two months??” 

“Yeah.” Prompto brings his bag with him, and gets out with Luna. He reaches for her arm, and feels instant relief when she steps closer to him as they walk into the restaurant together. “I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long, but you can understand why I haven’t, right?” 

“Save it for the table.” She gives her name to the hostess, and soon they are being seated at a booth, the area around them quiet. Prompto looks over at his best friend, and sees her looking at the menu. They both order an alcoholic beverage - Prompto orders red wine, and Luna orders a Cosmo - and then, she continues. “Alright - now. Do you have any other secrets to tell me besides this one?” 

Averting his eyes, Prompto gives a small nod of his head. “But it’s not as bad as this one. Well, maybe it is. I think we should wait for our drinks to come, before I tell you.” 

“What the hell can be worse than what you and Ignis are doing?” 

It helps hearing her address Father Scientia by his Christian name, and not by his title. “Well, that’s the thing. That’s why I don’t think it’s that bad, but then again, you may flip out again. So I’d feel better if we both had alcohol in front of us before I tell you. And, are you going to be able to drive me back to campus?” 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. If not, we can Uber back.” 

“You don’t have another class today.” 

“Neither do you! But I’ll make sure you get back to your dorm safe and sound, okay? I doubt your _boyfriend_  wants to be presiding over your funeral this early in your relationship.” 

He lowers his head, and shakes his head. “No, I don’t think he’d be too happy about that.” 

“Alright, so what do you want to tell me?” Their waiter brings their drinks, and leaves them alone at Luna’s request. “I’m drinking at 1:15 in the afternoon because of you. I can’t believe this.” 

“You’d better take a sip.” Prompto holds up his glass. “A toast?” 

“Congrats on figuring yourself out, even if it’s with the one person I did _not_  expect it to be with.” Luna clinks her martini glass against his wine glass, and sits back. “Spill it.” 

“Noctis knows.” 

“That son of a bitch!” 

“Luna!!” 

She sets her glass down, and looks at him. “How long? You’d better not tell me since the beginning.” 

“N-No!” Prompto shakes his head, and takes another long sip of his wine. “I told him last week. I had to. Well, maybe I didn’t have to, but I needed his help, and I couldn’t ask you!” 

“Why not?!” 

Taking another sip of wine, he set his glass down with a groan. “Because of what happened during class last Wednesday.” 

“....What the hell happened?” 

“You don’t remember?” 

“I remember having to go to the library extremely hungover, and then ditching.” 

Prompto wonders how in the world she even managed to drive to school that day. “Yeah, well - because we were touchy feely with one another, Ignis became jealous. It’s my fault - he told me about his jealousy towards you when we were staying at my parents house.” 

“Um….he knows you’re gay, right? And wait - your parents house? Oh my God, you guys were boning all weekend, weren’t you?” 

He avoids her eyes again, feeling both shame and regret at the same time as he realizes that she’s going to want to know more things than he’s ready to admit to. “What we did there isn’t any of your business.” Prompto mumbles, as he fumbles with the menu to look at something to eat. “And yes, he knows I’m gay - I told you, he’s the one that helped me figure out it was okay. He’s jealous of you because we can be very friendly in public, whereas he and I cannot.” 

“Oooh….” Luna nods her head, and picks up her cocktail. “That actually makes sense. So, when I was holding onto your arm, he became jealous?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Out of all the people you could get with….” He shakes his head, not feeling comfortable saying what he is out loud. Who knows if another student is nearby, or if someone is around that shouldn’t be. “Right. Okay. Tell me how this happened. And what the fuck?? Isn’t this like, numero uno cannot do for either of you because of your God, or some bullshit?” 

“Can we please order food?” He asks, as he flags the waiter over. “I’ll feel better if we have some food with this alcohol we’re drinking.” 

“Yes, of course.” Their waiter comes back to their table, and they both order their lunch. “Before you go into details, why are you telling me now?” 

Prompto has been expecting this question, and tries to speak without becoming too emotional. “Because a lot of things changed yesterday, and not for the good. Even though he keeps saying that it’ll be okay, I feel like I’m losing the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I don’t want that.” 

“Shh...It’s okay.” Luna reaches over, and takes his hand in hers, and gives it a gentle squeeze. “He didn’t break up with you, did he?” 

“No, but he might as well have.” He sniffles, and lowers his head again, as a few tears start to fall from the corners of his eyes. Dropping his voice so that only Luna can hear him, he continues. “A new priest is at St. Lucis. He’s a higher level priest than Iggy, and Father Bradham. It means that there’s going to be changes, and it sucks because that means I’m not going to get to see him the same way I’ve been seeing him. And my heart hurts, Luna. I hurt, and feel sick and miserable.” 

She keeps holding his hand, focusing his attention on her fingers rather than his plight. “Well, honey - you know he’s technically not supposed to be what he’s doing, per your religion.” 

“I know!” Prompto speaks a little louder than he intends, quickly dropping his voice again. “I know I’m being selfish right now. But I’ve never been in a relationship like this before, and to have it all taken away because of some jerk that has to come and ruin our fun.” He shakes his head. “I know it’s stupid, Luna. I know that what we’re doing isn’t necessarily good in the eyes of the church.”  
  
“Because he’s a….well, you know.” Luna gestures with her free hand. “ _That_.” 

“Right. But he’s always been adamant, and has said that he knows what he’s doing. That he knows _they_  biologically can’t be celibate. He’s never been in a relationship like this either. That he’s a man first, before he’s…. _that_.”  

“And you believe him?” 

He blinks a few times, before staring at her with a shocked expression on his face. “Why wouldn’t I? What reason would he have to lie to me, Luna? I trust him.” 

“He’s going against his vows by being in a relationship with you. That right there should be your number one flag that he might not be telling you the whole story.” 

“I’m aware of this! And please - I just told you that I trust him.” 

“Then, what are you hoping for to happen? For you two to live happily ever after?” She always has a way of cutting right to the chase. “How can that happen, if he’s going against everything he’s vowed himself to uphold? Catholics don’t allow _them_  to marry, Prompto.” 

Prompto reaches for his wine glass, and takes a sip. “I know.” He sighs, feeling a little more morose. _This is why I didn’t want to tell you. I don’t like hearing you say things I know_. “I don’t know what I’m hoping for. I’m hoping that we can continue our relationship as it is, and hope for the best.” 

“But with this new…. _them_ , they’ve made it difficult for the two of you. Is that right?” 

Nodding his head, he takes another sip, and sets his glass back down. “Yes. And it’s not like we were doing a lot of things. He’d come and stay in my dorm on the weekend - maybe one night. Maybe two. During the week, we really haven’t done too much.” He doesn’t tell her about what has happened in the church, because she doesn’t need to know. _I don’t want to be lectured by her_. “It’s the idea that he’s going to be disappearing a lot sooner than I expected really throws my world into disarray.” 

“Ah, so you were expecting your time to become limited, just….not this soon.” 

“Correct.” Prompto sighs, and sees Luna finish her drink. “With Advent a few weeks away, I know he’s going to be very busy with church things.” 

The two go silent for a few minutes, both lost in thought. “So….want to tell me how it all started?” Luna asks, her voice a lot more friendly than it has sounded over the last fifteen minutes or so. 

“Well….” He looks at his wine glass. “Should we order another round?” 

“Why not? Fuck it - we’re not going back to school today.” 

He laughs, and nods his head. “Right.” They order another round, and as they wait, he starts. “Would you believe it all started because of a confession I made to him, as a member of the church to a priest?” 

“Like, you guys were in that booth thingy?” Luna asks, picking up one of the rolls that had been brought to their table. “What did you confess? ‘I’ve got a crush on you’.” 

Blushing, Prompto looks down at his lap. “Not exactly. Sort of, though? It’s hard to explain, because of the nature of the confession. I mean, I’m Catholic - so I’ve got a lot of guilt. And I thought being gay was wrong.” 

“It’s not, though.” 

“I know.” He exhales, and leans his head back. “Iggy helped me to see that. He told me what I was feeling was normal, and that God doesn’t think gays are bad people. I guess I’d been so afraid that the actual act of gay sex is considered a sin, but he says that the Catholic church has become a lot more lenient in the last couple of decades.” 

His best friend smiles, a friendly smile that makes him feel more at ease. “That’s really good to hear. Probably because they have so many scandals that involve _them_  with, you know.” 

“R-Right.” Prompto casts his eyes downwards. “Not our parish, though. Neither of the priests would ever do something like that.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I mean, I have to believe something, right?” Prompto asks, thankful when he sees the waiter returning with their second drinks, as well as their lunch. “It’s all very strange, weird, and intense.” 

“You love him.” 

Prompto nods his head, and holds up his wrist. “He bought this for me. And this?” He points to the sweatshirt he’s wearing. “Iggy’s.” 

“Oh, my GOD. I can’t believe I didn’t realize it!!” Luna groans, after they both clink glasses again and take another sip of their alcohol. “You’ve been wearing his clothes!” 

“Want to know what I went as for Halloween?”

“Oh, my god - did you guys spend Halloween together too??” 

He smirks, and nods his head. “We did. I went as…..a priest.” 

“Holy fucking shit!” Luna laughs hysterically, shaking her head back and forth. “Y-You! You blasmepher!” 

Joining in with his own laughter, he leans over and rests his shoulder against her arm. “I know! And what’s even worse?? He’s soooooo got a thing for calling me ‘Father’. Probably because he loves hearing me call him that in bed, and so with the costume?” 

“What a scandal!” They both laugh more, Prompto’s anxiety beginning to retreat, as he becomes more honest with Luna. “You like to call him ‘Father’? What about daddy? Cuz, you know - he is older than you.” 

“Not by that much! We’re seven years apart. Ish.” He blushes, shaking his head. “And no, ew. I can’t call him that.” 

“Why not? It’s the same fucking word.” 

“It’s the connotation behind the word.” He sticks his tongue out at her, enjoying her giggling at him. “He’s amazing, Luna. He’s really shown me how it’s okay to be me - to not worry about what others think. That there’s nothing wrong with being gay.” 

“There really isn’t.” She reaches over, and puts her hand back on top of his. “I wish you would have talked to me a lot sooner. Maybe not about this - I get why you were scared and worried to talk to me, but about your homosexuality.” 

“H-How could I?” Prompto turns his hand over, so that their fingers can lock together. “You kept trying to set me up on dates with girls! I thought you thought I was straight!” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” She gives his hand a hard squeeze. “That was wrong of me to try and make you recognize what I’ve known for some time. Can you forgive me?” 

“Of course.” He reaches over, and gives her an awkward hug. “I’ll give you a better one when we’re outside?” 

“Okay, Prom.” Luna nods her head, then the two return to eating their lunch. 

When they finish, Prompto finishes the last of his wine. “Oh, yeah. I forgot - I guess Aranea knows too.” 

“Oh my GOD, WHY AM I THE LAST TO KNOW?” She groans loud, and shakes her head. “I swear to God, if my brother found out before me, I’m going to kill you all!” 

“I doubt he knows.” He lowers himself down in the booth, trying to hide from his mortification at how loud Luna tends to be when she’s dramatic like this. “The only reason she knows is because I was honest with Iggy, and told him I talked to Noctis about us. So, he reached out to Aranea.” 

Reaching for another fry, Prompto winces when he hears her release another sigh. “It makes sense, but damn. I’m so sad that I’ve been kept in the dark.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” He grabs his water glass, and begins to drink it. His head is a little fuzzy thanks to the wine, but not to the point where he can’t walk. “I hope you’ll forgive me? I don’t know how I’ll make it up to you, but I will.” 

“No, you’re fine.” Luna calls their waiter over, and asks for the check. “I guess I should have seen it. I thought it was real weird that you’d want to bring him with you for your birthday celebration, but knowing what I now know? It makes perfect sense.” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I should have just told you back then that we were together. But it’s been a whirlwind the last couple of months.” Prompto knows it’s no excuse, but he also knows that Luna won’t ever say something like that to him. “I’m just….I’m scared for the future.” 

“If you guys really love each other, then it’ll work out.” She pays in cash, and then stands up. “Come on, we’re Ubering back to campus. I don’t trust myself right now.” 

“Thank you for making the smart decision.” 

“Yeah yeah. I’ll just have Noct pick up my car, or something.” 

When they get back to Prompto’s dormitory, Luna gets out of the car with him. “I want you to know that I love you. That I’ll _always_  love you. I’m happy you found the courage to tell me everything today, Prompto.” 

“Thank you.” He pulls her into a bone crushing hug, holding her tight against him. “You don’t know what that means to me.” 

“Just be careful, okay?? I don’t want either of you to get into any trouble. Are teachers even allowed to date students?” 

“ _That’s_  what you’re worried about? Not that he’s a priest?” He keeps his voice quiet, as he drops her back down to the ground.  
  
“I mean, there’s that. But I know you know what’s right and what’s wrong. If you love him - you can’t prevent yourself from doing silly things. That’s what loves all about - as I’m sure you’re both discovering.” 

Prompto smiles, and gives a small nod of his head. “In so many words.” 

“I’ll see you in class on Wednesday? I hope he’s not going to be upset that we ditched.” 

“I think he understands the circumstances.” He waves at his best friend, as she gets back into their Uber driver’s car, and waits until the car disappears to head up to his dorm room. 

Dropping his backpack on his loveseat, he goes over to his desk, and pulls out his phone. Pulling up his conversation with Ignis, he begins to type a message to him. “ _Got a few minutes to chat?_ ” 

“ _I’ve been waiting for you to text me. Yes, except class isn’t over yet_.” 

He groans, as he looks at the clock. Sure enough, there’s another ten minutes left before the lecture is over. “ _Why did you answer my text?? Oh, no. You gave a test today, didn’t you?_ ” 

“ _Guilty. ;) But don’t worry - you and Luna are absolved from having to take it. You weren’t supposed to be here today anyway. :p_ ” 

Laughing, he continues to type. “ _You’re such a meanie. :p Alright, I’ll give you a call in twenty? Do you miss me?_ ” 

“ _I keep glancing at your seat, as if you’ll magically appear in class_.” 

His heartbeat jumps at the comment, as he stares at the words. “ _Don’t say things like that, Iggy_.” 

“ _Why not? It’s the truth. I wish you were here right now. Actually, I wish all of these students were gone, and it was just you and I alone in the classroom_.” 

“Oh, God.” Prompto whispers, as he reaches down to palm himself gently. “ _Don’t, Father. I’m already incredibly horny. And I’ve got homework to work on after our phone call._ ” 

“ _Tell me what you’re thinking about first, and then I’ll let you go_.” 

Closing his eyes, he pictures Father Scientia in his mind, the way his cock looks when it’s all hard and ready to be paid attention to. “ _Your cock. I’ll talk to you soon, Iggy_.” 

“ _Oh, no you don’t. You can’t say that, and then say goodbye_.” 

“ _I’m thinking about how your cock throbs on my tongue when you’re about to spill your cum into my mouth_.” Prompto hits send before he deletes the entire message. 

“ _Good. I hope to make that a reality for the both of us soon. Patience_.” 

“ _I know, Father. I’ll call you soon. Love you_.” He waits to see him return the affections, and then sets his phone down. 

Twenty minutes pass by fast, and Prompto almost jumps out of his skin when his phone begins to ring. “H-Hello?” He answers, trying to return his heartbeat back to normal. 

“My love. How nice it is to hear your voice.” Father Scientia’s voice comes through the speaker. “How did it go with Luna?” 

“About as well as I expected.” He goes over to his loveseat, and sits down. “She was mad, and then she wasn’t. She’s happy for us, but wants us to be careful.” 

“As do I, which is why we’re going to the extremes right now.” He hears his lover sigh. “I can’t talk for very long, as I have to head back to the rectory. May I call you this evening when I’m locking up the church?” 

“You’d better.” Prompto looks up at the ceiling. “I guess you’re not saying Vespers tonight?” 

“I am not.” 

“Damn.” The disappointment is obvious in his tone, and he doesn’t bother to cover it up with an apology. “I’ll talk to you later tonight, then. I love you, Iggy.” 

“I love you too.” 

He waits for the call to end, then gets up to go plug his phone back into its charger. Yawning a little, he looks at his bookbag, then at his bed. _A little nap won’t hurt_. The red wine has made him more tired than not, and makes the decision to fall onto his bed, his eyes falling closed without much of a struggle. He drifts to sleep with a content smile on his face, even though in his mind he feels anything but that. After the drama of the day, it feels good to shut down for a bit. 

Prompto wakes up an hour and a half later, a little groggier than normal, with his throat parched for water. Reaching below his desk, he grabs a water bottle and downs it in four long gulps, then sits up to rub his eyes. Drinking in the middle of the day had been a bad idea, and he doesn’t think he’ll be doing that again anytime soon. He stands up, and walks over to his desk, and begins to work on his homework. 

It begins to snow again, as he makes his way across campus to the church for Vespers. The usual crowd is in the nave, all praying as they wait for mass to begin. He hopes that it will be Father Bradham who will be saying mass, not at all interested in hearing Monsignor Leonis recite the mass tonight. But it seems that God had a different plan for him, as Monsignor Leonis walks out from the sacristy, and begins the Vespers mass. 

Listening to the way Monsignor Leonis speaks, it lulls him into boredom. His voice is too monotone, with barely any inflections in the readings, unlike both Father Bradham and Father Scientia. _Am I being too mean? Who am I?_  He wonders if he’d be like this if he wasn’t engaging in sexual congress with Father Scientia. He thinks he would, because he’s very territorial when it comes to the church, and having a new prelate in their parish makes him feel very strange. As mass comes to a close, he blesses himself, then stays seated to work on his penance that was given to him earlier in the day. 

As he gets to his second to last Hail Mary, he hears someone clear their throat. Looking up from his praying, he sees Monsignor Leonis standing next to the pew in front of the one he’s sitting in. “Are you well this evening, sir?” 

“Y-Yes, Monsignor.” He nods his head, as he lifts himself up off the prayer bench, and is about to stand, when the prelate shakes his head. 

“Please, feel free to sit. I thought I would come over and introduce myself to you. It’s not often you see someone of your age attending these types of masses.” Monsignor Leonis takes a seat on the pew in front of him, and leans his arm on the back of the pew as he faces Prompto. “Do you attend these masses often? Or do you have a loved one that is sick? Needs more prayers?”    


Not sure why he’s being asked so many questions, Prompto tries to think this through logically. _He’s interested because he’s new, and he doesn’t know who you are. This isn’t an inquisition. Relax_. He smiles, and nods his head. “I attend both Lauds, and Vespers, every day, Monsignor. Unless I’ve fallen ill, or I’m out of town. I enjoy coming to mass at the beginning of each day, and ending my day with mass. It’s nice.” 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to see such a youthful face in attendance. Do you go to St. Lucis?” 

Prompto nods his head. “This is my third year here. My name is Prompto Argentum.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Prompto. I look forward to seeing you at other masses.” Monsignor Leonis stands up, and holds his hand up. Prompto bows his head, trying not to feel self-conscious about the blessing he knows he’s about to receive. It feels like he’s cheating on Father Scientia, but he knows that he’s not. _You’re being ridiculous_. “Lord God, please look after your faithful, and devoted servant, Prompto Argentum, and may you give him Your blessing. In Your name we pray.” 

“Amen.” He makes the sign of the cross, and looks up at prelate. “Thank you, Monsignor. Have a good night.” He picks up his coat, and puts it back on. 

“You too, Prompto. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Monsignor Leonis moves down the aisle, and heads to the group of women that tend to stay after mass and pray to their heart’s content. _See? He’s being friendly to everyone in attendance. He’s not singling you out_.

As he makes his way back to his dormitory, he sees that the snow is continuing to fall. After grabbing a light dinner, he makes his way back to his dorm room and puts on a movie as background noise as he does a little bit more homework. At a quarter to ten, he gets an email, and a text to his phone, stating that classes have been canceled the following day due to the snowstorm. Any other day, he’d be excited for a snow day, but not tomorrow. Not when he had plans. 

His telephone rings at two minutes past ten thirty, his face growing warm as he picks up the phone to answer the call. “Hi, Father.” 

“What’s wrong?” Father Scientia’s voice comes through the line. “You sound sad.” 

“I am sad.” Prompto whispers, feeling lost again. “They canceled all classes tomorrow because of the snowstorm.” 

He hears his lover chuckle softly into the phone. “Why are you sad? Do you like class that much that you’re upset when it becomes canceled?” 

“I’m upset because now I don’t have an excuse to see you alone tomorrow.” He mumbles, trying not to be too disappointed. “I was really looking forward to some alone time with you.” 

“We both live on campus, Prompto.” 

“I know we do.” 

“So, the library is going to be open, as will the buildings. I will keep my office hours tomorrow.” 

Prompto sucks in his breath. “A-Are you serious? You’ll go to your office? What if it’s a blizzard?” 

“It’s not going to snow that much tomorrow.” More laughter rings in his ear. “Besides, I have things I need to work on. My meeting with the educational board is a week from today.” 

“Oh, wow. Will that be enough time for you, Father?” He lays down on his bed, and stretches out. “It’s so exciting! Do you have any idea what it’s going to be about?” 

“It could be about a myriad of things. They weren’t very specific. Hopefully they’ll give me more of a clue later on in the week.” Father Scientia grunts a little. “Tell me, what are you wearing right now, love?” 

“R-Right now?” He looks down at himself. “A green henley, and a pair of green plaid pajama pants.” He shifts a little on his pillow. “Why? What are you wearing?” 

“My cassock, of course.” 

Biting his lip, he releases a soft muffled moan. “Y-You wore it for me, didn’t you?”

“You know the answer, love.” His lover’s sonorous tone makes him shiver with delight. “I heard your breathing change. Are you touching yourself right now?” 

This time, he openly moans at the comment. “N-No, but I can be.” He reaches down, and snaps the elastic band of his boxers. “Should I touch myself right now for you?” 

“Yes.” It isn’t a request - it’s a command, and one that Prompto immediately obeys. 

His hand snakes down the front of his pants, and he reaches down into his underwear to grab a hold of his own cock. “A-Are you there, Father?” He asks, his voice slightly breathless. “A-Are you in a safe place….?” 

“I am. All the doors are locked, and I’m in the confessional booth with the door closed.” He hears his lover release a low moan. “Tell me what it feels like.” 

“It’s hot….it’s so hot against my hand.” Prompto moans, as he makes a fist around it. “It’s not the same as how your hand would feel on it. I miss your hand so much, Father…” 

“I miss your cock too, love…” A low groan tickles his ear. “I’ll touch it tomorrow. I’ll touch it so much tomorrow. With my hands, with my mouth….with my _ass_ …” 

He tightens his grip with a heady moan. “God, Father….But I w-want your cock in my ass too…” He starts to stroke himself a little faster. “Nngh….My cock is l-leaking, Father…” 

“Taste it.” Father Scientia whispers. “Put some on your finger, and suck on it.” 

Doing as he’s told, he dips the tip of his index finger against his weeping slit, and brings the aromatic precum up to his lips. “It smells, Father…” He whispers, before bringing it up to lips, and gives it a little lick. “Nnngh….but it tastes so sweet….” 

“I know it does.” He hears his lover’s breathing begin to change. “Let me hear you suck on your finger, love…” 

Prompto makes it very apparent that he’s sucking on his appendage, rubbing his finger against the thick muscle as it makes a soft squelching sound, air escaping past his lips as he sucks more on it. “I-It’s not thick enough, Father…” He moans, and returns his hand to his cock. “I need something that’s a little more girthy than my finger.” 

“I’ll make you choke on my cock tomorrow.” The promise is moaned into his ear, Prompto almost coming from the desperation he hears in his lover’s voice. “God, I’m going to make you a wreck tomorrow, Prompto.” 

“P-Promise…?” He moans, as he pumps his hand faster. “M-Make me beg...for you...to stop…” 

“ _Yes_ , my love…” 

“F-Father…..F-Father….I’m coming….I’m com…” A gasp, then a long moan leaves his throat as he begins to come, spreading his spunk all along his shaft as he humps his hand more. 

He hears a low moan. “I am too…..God, I’m coming for you…” The sound of his lover releasing a low grunt sends another chill up his spine, as he savors each breath and groan that Father Scientia makes for him as they come together.

“Tomorrow…?” Prompto wipes off his hand and stomach with a tissue, happy that none had gotten onto his henley. “I want the real thing, Father.” 

“You shall have the real thing, my love. You have my word. Don’t forget what I’ve told you to wear.” 

His eyes go towards his underwear drawer. “I won’t. I’ll be at your office at 11?” 

“Perfect. Sweet dreams, Prompto. I love you. We’ll make this work.” 

“I know, Father. I love you too. Good night.” He puts his phone back onto its charger, and flops back on the bed. 

He strips out of his clothes, as he becomes more lethargic. Sleep is coming on fast, after that blissful orgasm. He gets settled under his covers, and is quick to fall asleep with a satisfied smile on his face. 

***

Something warm drips onto his back, the blindfold on his eyes making it feel more intense than it should. Prompto releases a loud cry, as his voice echoes throughout the nave. His ass is in the air, his upper body resting on top of the raised altar, as more of that warmth is dripped onto the center of his back. 

“G-God, please!” He moans loud, as his legs stay spread. The plug is inside of him, vibrating at the second to highest setting, his mind blank as he tries to remember how to speak. Instead, more moans come out of his mouth, that bounce back and forth in the rafters of the church, as more of that item is dripped onto his back.

“Do I have to gag you again?” The low voice of his lover penetrates his ear, Prompto’s head jerking to the side. “I thought I made it clear that you aren’t to beg until I tell you.” 

The setting is lowered, and Prompto positively _keens_  at that, not ready for it to feel less intense. “N-No, Father….Please…..again….?” He moans, as he tries to shift the plug inside of him, wanting it to hit him in that sensitive spot once more. 

“Do you like the way it feels more than my cock? Perhaps we should see how much you can take tonight.” Father Scientia asks him, the tone of his voice going straight to Prompto’s cock as he moans low. Something hard is pushed up against the plug, and when he begins to realize it’s the tip of Father Scientia’s cock, he panics. 

“I-It won’t fit!” He cries out, as his ass feels like it's on fire, as more of….. _wax? Is it wax?!_  whatever is being dripped onto him starts to go onto his chest. “P-Please, Father! I-It won’t!” 

“Oh?” Prompto screams as he feels his ass practically torn in two, his lover’s cock pushing into him, forcing the plug to push down at a weird angle. “Seems to fit perfectly, love…” Teeth tug onto his ear, as another blessing of wax is dripped onto his chest, making him release a guttural moan. “You like this, don’t you?” 

Prompto tries to moan, tries to speak, but again, that gets taken away from him as he starts to grind back against Father Scinetia’s cock, and the toy that’s inside of him. His hands dig into the cloth on the altar, as precum slides down the length of his own cock. He imagines it’s dripping down onto the carpet, next to the stain that Father Scientia had left there, their spunk mixing together in a pleasant concoction on the one place that it shouldn’t be. 

Something metallic pushes up against his mouth. He moans low as he parts his lips. It’s the chalice cup that gets used at mass, and as the liquid starts to drip onto his tongue, he releases an almost animalistic moan. His noises stop as he begins to swallow the thick liquid that continues to pour into his mouth from the chalice, as both the toy and Father Scientia’s cock split him apart. He would know this taste anywhere. Swallowing more of his lover’s cum from the chalice, wax continues to be dripped onto his chest, and then a splash lands near his cock. That pushes him over the edge, as the chalice is taken away from him, his screams returning to bounce around in the rafters of the church. He comes hard, his head dropping as his knees start to buckle under the intensity of his orgasm. He hears his lover murmur into his ear, and then feels the toy pulled out of him, giving him only Father Scientia’s cock as he feels his lover reach an orgasm only moments after him, his inner walls becoming wet with his lover’s hot cum. 

He tries to take off the blindfold, but his arms won’t cooperate with him. Everything feels lucid, and then he hears his lover begin to speak. “Time to go now, Prompto. It’s time to-” 

His voice changes, and Prompto recoils as he hears him begin to bleat. _What the hell? What the hell is going_ -

***

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Slamming his hand down on his phone, Prompto groans loud. He doesn’t need to look underneath his blanket to know he’s covered in cum. He can feel it still fresh on his skin. He sits up, and rubs his eyes, then grabs some tissue to wipe off his chest and stomach. Again. _God, but that dream_. He shakes his head, as he slowly stands up to see the damage done to his sheets. 

A medium sized wet spot is near where his groin was prior to waking up. “I can deal with that.” He strips the bedsheet off of his bed, and wanders into the bathroom, and begins the tedious routine of making it clean. It’s been a long time since he’s had such a vivid dream. _But I had an orgasm last night. What gives?_  Maybe it’s because his subconscious is worried about what’s going to happen with their relationship, that it’s reverting back to his prolific sexual dreams. _God, I hope not_.

He gets into the shower, and washes off the spunk. His cock is limp, and a tiny bit sore after ejaculating so much. But after standing under the water, and cleaning himself up, the soreness disappears without a trace. He finishes getting ready, and then makes his way to church for Lauds. 

Hoping that the man he’d just been dreaming about will be saying mass this morning, he dips his finger into Holy Water, and then blesses himself before entering the nave. The campus had been _covered_  in white - at least a foot and a half of snow had fallen since yesterday afternoon. There were a few students walking around, but for the most part, the campus had been quiet. The church is equally as quiet, with the normal parishioners sitting in their designated pews, all of them waiting for mass to begin. 

The hopes that Prompto had are soon crushed, as he sees Monsignor Leonis walk out onto the altar. _Why, God? Why couldn’t it be Father Scientia? At least let it be Father Bradham tonight for Vespers_. He gets settled into the routine of the mass, and tries not to scowl too much as he recites the mass. It ends quickly, which makes him happy. Rather than wait around, he heads back out of the church, and decides to go grab a cup of coffee before heading back to his dorm. 

Prompto gets back to his room a little after eight thirty, and he tries to find something to do before he heads over to the Religious Studies building. He winds up putting another movie on, and this time watches it, as he has no homework to work on. He could do more of his term paper for Father Scientia’s class, but why bother when he plans on doing that later in the week? 

Finally, he hears the church bell begin to ring the half hour tune, Prompto going over to his drawer to pull out the plug. The dream had been so vivid last night - _I wonder if that’s how it will feel if he makes it vibrate inside of me_. Grabbing his bottle of lube, he starts to get it slick, then drops his pants, and bends at the waist to insert it inside of himself with care. 

It takes a few tries, but he finally gets it inside of himself. With a low moan, he stands up straight, and feels it shift a little, but doesn’t fall out. _God damn_. He pulls his pants back up, and tries to walk. He bites down on his lip as he feels it shift a little towards pushing up against his prostate, making his cock begin to plump up inside of his pants. He’d already been aroused, thinking about using this, and now that it’s inside of him, it’s jumped up exponentially. 

He gets his shoes on, and grabs his jacket, putting his phone into his jacket pocket. It takes real effort to not make any noise as he walks down the hall, the plug staying put, but shifts more inside of him. It’s like its trying to find the best place to rest. The campus is still somewhat deserted - more students milling about, as more snow begins to fall from the sky. Prompto hopes that tomorrow classes will resume, because he doesn’t think he can take another day off. 

Approaching the Religious Studies building, he heads to the elevator, and makes his way up to the sixth floor. He’d checked his syllabus the night before, to remind himself where Father Scientia’s office is. As he gets off the elevator, he feels the plug begin to vibrate. He stops fast, and leans against the wall, putting his hand to his lips as he tries not to make a sound as the buzzing comes to a sudden stop. _Holy fuck_.

Taking a deep breath, he walks slow towards the office that should be Father Scientia’s. He knocks on the door, and hears his lover invite him in with a faint “Come in” that travels through the door. His hand goes to the knob, and then the plug begins to vibrate again. Prompto keeps still as he feels it spread heat throughout his entire body, stuck in place as he tries to move but he _can’t_. 

The door is pulled open, and he sees his lover standing there with a smirk on his lips. “Good morning, Mr. Argentum. So nice of you to visit me during my office hours. Won’t you please _come_  in?” 

His cheeks are red, and he feels the vibration stop. “T-The devil. You’re the devil.” He groans, as he walks into the small office. 

“I’ve been called worse things.” The door closes, and he hears the soft _click_  of the lock. “Should I turn it back on?” 

“K-Kiss me first, Iggy. Kiss me…” He turns around, and feels himself being pushed up against the wall next to the door. 

Lips hover close to his, as the vibration begins anew. “One kiss, coming right up….” Prompto’s moans die away, as he gets taken away by his lover’s kiss. This is going to be either the best, or the worst two hours of his life. But, it will probably be both.  


	37. Choices to be Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sinful Sunday! Today’s update has some sin, and some feels. It looks like this story will be coming to an end in 3 updates - 2 more chapters, and an epilogue. ^_^ I hope you guys will enjoy what I’ve planned for the end of this story. Happy holidays, everyone!

 

* * *

With his back pressed up against the wall, Prompto spreads his knees apart, as he felt Ignis’ knee come to rest between his thighs. The vibration stops again, making him whine against his lover’s lips, their kiss coming to an abrupt stop. “W-Why…” He tries to look at his lover, but his eyes are having difficulty trying to focus, as his body is wound tight with the need to be played with more.

“We’ve got a little bit of time…” Father Scientia brushes his lips back against his, as he pulls away from Prompto. “I’m sorry I lost my control.” 

Blinking a few times, he shakes his head as he’s left alone against the wall. “D-Don’t be sorry, Father…” Prompto takes a few deep breaths, as he wills his body to calm down. “The plug….is….” 

“Do you like it?” He notices that his lover is wearing another cassock today, his stomach rolling as he takes in his lover’s disheveled appearance. Prompto had been a little enthusiastic with their kiss, grabbing onto Father Scientia’s hair to keep him in place as the vibrations had driven him mad. “It fits, right?” 

“I would hope so.” Prompto nods his head, as he moves across the small office, and takes a seat on an oversized leather chair. “What I want to know is, how did you know where I was at?” He thinks about when it had begun to vibrate as he had stepped off the elevator, that first initial spasm bringing a tingle to his body with the memory. “You haven’t been switching it on and off in the hopes that it would turn on, right?” 

Father Scientia takes a seat at his desk, and turns towards him. “No, I’m afraid I’m not _that_  evil, Prompto. Although, now I wish I had, so we could test the range.” He feels his cheeks heat up at the comment. “With the campus being as quiet as it is today, I heard the ding of the elevator, and had hoped that it was going to be you arriving for our appointment.” 

“You guessed correctly.” He shifts a little, and feels the plug shift with him. “Is it loud? I hope it doesn’t sound as loud as it does to my own ears.” Putting his hands on his knees, he groans as he sees his lover hold up the remote, and press the button to make it turn on again. “F-Father, please….” 

“I think it would be a terrible idea if I were to use this on you in class.” His lover turns the vibration back off, Prompto releasing another soft whine as he tries to compose himself again. Being in a constant state of not knowing when it’s going to turn on and off, it’s keeping him right on the edge. “However, with the noise level, I think I might be able to get away with it at mass.” 

He moans low, as he nods his head. “T-Tell me when you’re saying mass again, and I promise I’ll wear it for you, Father.” Prompto feels his head begin to swim again, as the need for more physical stimulation becomes a little overwhelming, the plug continuing to slip in and out of him as he clenches his ass around it. 

“Wear it tonight.” Father Scientia puts the remote on the desk, then stands up from his chair. “I’ll be saying Vespers.” 

Prompto almost loses it at hearing that his lover is going to be saying mass this evening. _Thank you, God_. He nods his head, as he watches his lover walk over to where he’s sitting. His mouth begins to water, as he sees Father Scientia begin to unbutton the lower half of his cassock. “Y-Yes, Father. I’ll wear it tonight.” 

His eyes go to the fingers that are now pushing the panels apart, Father Scientia’s hands working to undo the belt at his waist. Prompto sinks to the floor, and crawls on his knees to be where his lover is standing, his mouth beginning to water more as he knows what Father Scientia is doing. “You mentioned last night that you needed something more than your fingers to suck on.” Father Scientia reminds him, Prompto pouting his lips as he sees Father Scientia’s cock presented to him. Father Scientia lets his pants drop to the floor, and steps out of them, the lower half of his body almost completely naked - save form the socks that he still wears. 

Letting his actions speak for himself, Prompto leans forward, and brings his mouth to the tip of Father Scientia’s cock. He moans low as he rubs his tongue over the flushed head, the tip of his tongue sliding against the small slit, lapping up the droplets of precum with a low moan. Still aroused from the dream he had woken up from earlier in the day, and from what they’re currently doing, he puts his hands onto Father Scientia’s waist, and stares up at him with a lustful gaze. 

“God, you look so good right now.” Fingers push some of the hair off of his face, Prompto’s eyes closing as he takes more of his lover’s cock into his mouth. “I made a mess last night in the confessional booth because of you.” 

The confession brings another wave of lust throughout Prompto’s body, as he slides his mouth down towards the base of Father Scientia’s cock. To know that his lover has defiled another area of the church, because of _him_ , made his heart sing. Sucking hard on his cock for a few moments, Prompto pulls his head back, and wraps one hand around the base as he moves his lips back and forth over the flushed head. 

“Y-You should hear what I dreamed about last night…” He releases a high-pitched whine, as a button is clicked, the plug beginning to vibrate once more inside of him. To mute himself, he shoves Father Scientia’s cock back into his mouth, groaning as he tries to spread his knees apart more on the floor, the plug shifting a little more to the left with the action, the tip barely nudging against his prostate.    


Father Scientia pulls on his hair, as he starts to slowly roll his hips. Prompto relaxes his throat, as he gives his lover total control on how his mouth should be used on his cock. Maybe it’s the way that this is happening, or because they’re doing something that they shouldn’t be doing because _what if a student comes in_ , but whatever it is - it’s making the entire act more erotic than it’s been in a long time. And Prompto can’t seem to get enough, as his mouth and throat take more of his lover’s cock, the thickness filling his mouth scratching an itch he hadn’t realized needed to be scratched. 

“Did you wake up….covered in your own mess?” Father Scientia asks, his voice full of the same lust that Prompto can feel spreading throughout his body. He nods his head, as he moves his head with Father Scientia’s movements. “Tell me about it….” 

The cock in his mouth is pulled away, Prompto dropping his hands as another whine leaves his throat at having Father Scientia’s cock taken away from him. “We were on the altar…” He groans, the vibration increasing in speed as he sees his lover hold up the remote. “Nnngh…..” 

“Concentrate, love….” Father Scientia turns the speed back down to its initial setting, Prompto almost losing it completely at how it doesn’t feel like it’s enough now, with just the small hint of vibration. “What were we doing on the altar?” 

His head drops forward, as if he were about to confess to one of his many sins, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth as Father Scientia brings his cock back up to his lips. But it doesn’t go into his mouth - no, his lover decides to tease him by rubbing it all over his lips before pulling it away again. “Y-You were fucking me….” He moans, dropping to his hands as the vibrations return to the faster speed. “God, you were fucking me so hard….with….” 

“With…?” 

He slams his fists onto the floor with a loud moan, praying that the walls are well insulated, and that no one can hear what they’re doing in here. He wants to stay quiet, wants to keep some semblance of control, but thinking about the dream, and having Father Scientia torture him by not giving him what he wants, along with the vibrating plug - it’s taking all of his control away from him as all of his senses are being used and abused in the best way possible. As if to prove his point, the vibrator turns up another notch, his insides becoming a mess as he starts to roll his hips, feeling the plug push in and out of him with each little roll. 

A hand touches his ass, and pushes firm against where the plug is, making him release a wanton moan. “Tell me, Prompto…. Confess to me what we were doing on the altar together…” 

“F-Fucking me….with…..with the plug….and…..” His mind begins to go blank, as the stimulation begins to get the best of him. He can’t stop moaning, the hand against his ass keeping the plug right in its place - the tip of the plug knocking against his prostate to the point that it’s almost painful. 

“And…?” 

“Y-Your cock!” He stares up at his lover, his mouth staying open as another wanton moan leaves his throat. “B-Both were in me….And….” A hand on his hip pulls him back, making the toy slip deeper into his body. “Oh, _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ ….” He begins to chant it over and over, delirium beginning to set in as he gets flung to the edge by the torturous touch of his lover’s hand against his ass. 

“Did it feel good?” Father Scientia’s lips brush against his ear. “Did you feel _full_ , love….?” 

“S-So….full….” He moans. “Y-You made me…..drink your cum….from your chalise…” 

The pressure against his ass disappears, as Father Scientia’s cock returns to his mouth. He moans around it, thankful to feel it back in his mouth. “Yes, Prompto….You love to drink my cum, don’t you….?” He tries to nod his head, as he bobs his mouth up and down the rigid flesh of his lover’s cock. “Do you wish to drink it right now…?” Tears stream down Prompto’s face as he tries to nod again, the cock in his mouth beginning to throb against his tongue. 

His mind goes blank as that first burst of hot liquid hits the back of his throat, and he begins to swallow what he can. He groans as Father Scientia pulls his cock from his mouth, hot splashes of cum beginning to drip onto his cheeks and his lips, Prompto sticking his tongue out to collect what he can. The vibration stops, his knees folding so that he’s now sitting with his ass against the back of his heels. Prompto stares up at his lover, his own pants now a complete mess, having had an orgasm at some point - he couldn’t tell when, but he can feel the aftermath. 

“I’m sorry…” Father Scientia’s fingers touch his cheek, then brings his fingers to Prompto’s tongue. He groans as the cum that was flung onto his face is given to him, and waits patiently for the rest to return to his mouth, before swallowing with a low moan. “Are you alright, Prompto….?” 

Smiling, he nods his head. “Perfect, Father. Well, okay - my pants are a mess now, but that’s okay.” He looks down at his lap, thankful that he’d decided on wearing dark jeans. “I forgot one part of my dream…” 

Two hands are offered to him, Prompto taking both as he’s lifted up off the ground. “Oh? What else did you forget?” 

“You were dripping wax on me too.” He sees Father Scientia kneeling before him, his hands going to his lover’s head, as stands still. His pants and underwear are pulled off, and then soft kisses begin to touch his cock, Father Scientia using his tongue to clean up the mess. “F-Father, you don’t have…..have….” He loses his train of thought, as the plug is gently pulled out of him. “Nngh…. nooo….”

Soft chuckles leave his lover’s throat, the air that’s exhaled from Father Scientia’s mouth tickles the tip of his sensitive cock. “You’d rather keep the plug in, than feel my cock? Are you sure about that, my love?” His lover holds up the plug, Prompto groaning as he sees it set down on top of some tissue. “Because, if you’d really rather have that, than my-” 

“No!” He repeats the word, but this time with an entirely different meaning. “I want it!” Prompto’s cheeks grow warm, as he hears the needy whine return to his voice. “God, what is wrong with me?” 

“Nothing is wrong with you.” Father Scientia helps him to take off the rest of his clothes. In return, he helps his lover out of his cassock, the two of them now very naked in his office, all clothing items removed from both of their bodies. “We keep having sex, and with these last two nights - we haven’t been able to do what our bodies want. What they need.” 

“So it’s not just me that’s unbelievably horny right now?” Prompto smiles, as he sees Ignis smile. “God, okay - good. I thought for sure I was going insane. These hormones are going to kill me, Iggy.” 

“I hope not, because I rather like having you around.” Ignis guides him back over to the oversized leather chair, his cassock draped over it to give them a barrier of sorts against the leather. Prompto sees another clerical shirt hanging up behind the door, happy to see that his lover thought head with their little meeting today. 

Prompto straddles his lover’s lap, his knees on either side of his on the chair. “I hated that you weren’t at mass this morning.” He drapes his arms over Ignis’ shoulders, as he gets himself a little more comfortable. His cock has already come back to life, thanks to the gentle kisses that Ignis had given to it a little bit ago. “I’m not really happy with Monsignor Leonis.” 

“Don’t hate him.” Hands touch his hips, helping to bring him up a little higher onto Ignis’ thighs. “He’s doing what the Diocese has asked of him. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“Yeah, but he’s stealing my time away from you.” 

The smile on his lover’s face brings one to his own. “I know, love. If anyone is aware of what’s happening with the Monsignor’s presence, it’s myself. But do not worry - I’m working on something for the two of us.” 

“What? What do you mean by that?” 

Ignis shakes his head, as their foreheads come together. “Don’t ask, alright? I’ll tell you when the time is right.” 

“Is it not right right now?” Prompto hates being left in the dark about things, and if this has something to do with the two of them, he feels he has a right to know. “Can I guess what it is?” 

“I would prefer you did not.” His lover lowers his head, his chin coming to rest against Prompto’s. “Just know that I’m working on it, and with any luck, I’ll be able to tell you sooner rather than later.” 

He groans, and rests his own chin against Ignis’ shoulder. “I wish you could tell me now. All of this limbo stuff is the worst. What if we make a mistake, Iggy?” 

“We won’t.” Ignis touches his face, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes. “I’m being very careful, as are you.” 

Prompto snorts, and looks around the room. “We’re sitting in your school office, naked. I don’t think qualifies us being careful.” 

“Okay, you might have a point there. But what are the odds that someone is going to be coming to my office, on a snow day?” His lover reminds him. 

“You’re right.” Prompto moves so that his forehead is now resting against the side of his neck. “Besides, it’s nice just being able to sit here with you, naked.” 

“It is rather nice, isn’t it? At least the heater is working properly.” The arms around him pull him into a closer hug, Prompto releasing a soft content sigh. “Now, how are you feeling today? I know you had quite the day yesterday.” 

His shoulders rise up and down with a small shrug. “I guess alright? I feel a lot better, now that I know that Luna knows, and she’s strangely okay with all of this.” 

“Oh?” 

“Although, she did give me crap about stuff I knew she would.” He sighs, and thinks about what his best friend had said to him the day before. “But we’re okay. All of us.” Lifting his head, he looks up into his lover’s eyes. “Right?” 

“Yes, love. We’re very much okay.” Ignis puts his hand against his face, and strokes his cheek. Prompto turns his head towards his touch, his eyes closing as he rests his cheek against his palm. “What did she say that you knew she would?” 

“Oh, you know - how this is pretty much going to go nowhere because of your vows to the church, that sort of thing.” The light touch to his cheek stops, Prompto’s eyes opening. “Iggy…?” 

“She’s a very smart girl.” 

Fear begins to sneak its way into his mind, Prompto trying not to panic by their conversation. “She is. She also wanted to make sure that you weren’t forcing me to do anything I didn’t want to do. But I told her that you weren’t - that I’m always in control of the situation.” 

Ignis remains quiet, for a little bit longer than Prompto wants him to be. He’s about to ask him if something is wrong, when the smile returns to Ignis’ face. “That you are, love. I hope you don’t believe that this isn’t going anywhere, though.” 

“How can it, Iggy?” He keeps the fear at bay, as he tries to have a somewhat coherent conversation with his lover. “You just said she was a very smart girl, and now you’re saying something contradictory to how you just reacted. What am I supposed to believe?” 

“We knew entering into our relationship, we were going to have complications. Remember? We agreed to face them together.” 

“I know, but you’re not making me feel very good right now.” He pulls back, and moves to sit back on Ignis’ lap, distancing himself a little from his body. “This isn’t going to end today, is it?” 

Warm hands touch his face. “Prompto - listen to me. I just told you that I’m working on something for the two of us. If I was doing that, why would it be over? Please, trust me. I know our relationship isn’t a conventional one. Yes, I know that I’m breaking my vows by being with you in a way that I shouldn’t be, given my position in the church. But we’re both aware of this. This has never been a secret between us.” 

“I know!” Prompto huffs out, trying not to sound too annoyed. “But what the hell are you going to do that’s going to make any of this actually work? Are you going to leave the church?” 

The silence that follows, and the fact that Ignis will not look at him makes his stomach drop. “What if I am?” Ignis asks, keeping his head turned to the side, his voice quiet. “I know that what we’re doing isn’t something that I should be engaging in. I know that I’m not supposed to have these feelings for another human being, according to the Catholic doctrine. That the love in my heart is supposed to be for God, and for God only. Except….it isn’t.” 

“You can’t leave the church for me.” Prompto shakes his head, blinking away the tears that are starting to form in his eyes. “You _can’t_. I would never forgive myself!” 

“It’s not your choice!” Ignis snaps at him. 

He shrinks back a little. “But I’m part of the problem.” He whispers, keeping his head down. “If I didn’t question my sexuality, and need your help with discovering who I am, then you wouldn’t be having these thoughts.” 

“You are not responsible for the way I think, just like I’m not responsible for the way you think.” Ignis shakes his head. “This isn’t the first time I’ve thought about leaving the church, Prompto.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve had my doubts before.” He tries to meet his lover’s eyes, but Ignis still won’t look at him. He gives him his space, and turns his head to look down at the floor. “I know I’m not the same kind of priest that Father Bradham is, or Monsignor Leonis, or Father Auburnbrie at our sister parish. I _know_  this. I thought I knew my calling back when I was in high school, but the more that I really look at things, the more I realize that maybe I’ve always been a little different because I knew there was another purpose to my life.” 

He lifts his head, and sees that his lover is crying. Prompto reaches up to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. “Iggy - one person can’t change your life like that. Do you know the guilt I would feel if you were to leave the church for me? What would you do??” 

“I don’t know. Not live a lie anymore?” Ignis barks out a laugh, before releasing a frustrated groan. “It’s been on my mind a lot the last few weeks. Yes, maybe you were the catalyst to make me see, but I’m not upset by that. You shouldn’t feel any remorse for me, because if I decide to do it, it’s because I’m making that choice. Not you.” 

Prompto nods his head. “I know that, Iggy. You and I - this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. But I don’t want you to make such a rash decision, because you think that will make things better for the two of us.” 

“This isn’t about us.” Prompto gives him a look. “Alright, maybe not directly about us. You have to believe me when I say that this is something I’ve been thinking about for quite some time now.” A hand returns to his face, drawing his eyes to look into his lover’s green eyes. “Would you still be happy with me if I wasn’t a priest, Prompto?” 

His eyes widen at the comment, surprised that his lover would think so little of him. “Do you think that I’m in this relationship with you because of the risk factor, Iggy? Do you really think I’m that shallow of a person?? You know how much it hurts that I can’t kiss you hello, that I can’t wake up in your arms everyday. I _live_  for those moments that we can share on the weekends, and now - with Monsignor Leonis here, that’s been taken away from me! So, really - can you honestly think that the whole reason I’m with you is because I _like_  this horrible feeling?” 

“N-No, of course not. But I know that there’s a thrill that comes with these kind of relationships. Or, so I’ve been told by others that have found themselves in these precarious situations.” His lover releases a sigh. “I had to help a former priest with making the decision to be relocated, or to quit the church. He chose the latter. Again, all of these thoughts keep weighing on my mind.” 

Hearing his slight stutter causes his chest to ache. “Ignis, I’m in love with _you_ , not with the cloth.” He reaches down, and picks up a part of the cassock. “This is just a piece of clothing. It’s something that means something to us because of our love of the church, but to someone like Luna - it’s just a terrible fashion choice.” 

“I thought you liked it when I wear a cassock.” 

“I do!” Prompto groans, and shakes his head. “But do you understand what I’m saying? You told me when this all began, when we first kissed, when we first touched - that you were a man first. You will always be a man first, before being a priest. I’ve always believed that, Ignis. That you’re with me as a man first, not as a priest that wants to have a secret. Because it sure feels like the world is against us right now, and who the hell would willingly enter into that kind of relationship?” 

Arms come to wrap themselves around his body, Prompto bringing his own arms to be around Ignis’ neck. “I’m scared, Prompto.” Ignis’ broken whispers into his ear makes him hug him tighter. “Because you’re right - with Monsignor Leonis here, the chances that we could slip up are a lot higher than they were when it was just Father Bradham. I don’t want to lose you, because you’re the first person to make me feel alive.” 

“I feel the same way.” He clings tight to him, as they hug each other. “You have to do what’s right for you. I can’t tell you what to do, or how to do it. Yes, I’ll be sad if you leave the church, because I know what a difference you make to our parish, and how you spread the word of God. But if that doesn’t feel like something you want to do anymore, then only you can make that decision.” 

“Thank you, Prompto.” Ignis speaks softly into his ear, Prompto hearing the emotion in his voice. He swallows thickly, as he feels his own tears begin to fall. “Oh, no - why are you crying, love?” 

“Because, this is all Luna’s fault.” He sobs, and brings his face to rest against his neck. “I shouldn’t have said anything to her!” 

His lover’s strong laugh brings a blush to his cheeks, as he feels Ignis hug him tighter. “It’s got nothing to do with her. Yes, I said she was a smart girl, because she gets it. She understands, as do I. But this isn’t her fault. You did nothing wrong, alright?” 

“I know, but damn the timing.” Prompto sniffles, and shakes his head. “This isn’t how I thought our alone time together would be going.” 

“How do you think I feel?” The teasing he hears in his lover’s voice brings a smile on his lips. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re both naked right now.” 

He looks down at himself, and realizes that Ignis is right. “Oh, God. I did forget.” He laughs with Ignis, as he moves to scoot himself up higher onto his lap. “Should I get up and put my clothes back on?” 

“Absolutely not.” Ignis puts his hands on his ass, giving his cheeks a playful squeeze. “But you must promise me something.” 

“What is it?” 

“No matter what happens, I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you. These are my own choices that I’m making, should I decide to leave the church.” 

Prompto nods his head. “I understand, Iggy. The world doesn’t revolve around me.” 

“My world does.” 

Blushing, he leans forward, and brushes his lips against Ignis’. “Whatever happens, I’ll be cheering you on, Iggy. I promise. You have my love, and my support.” 

“That’s more than I could ask for, my love.” Prompto moans softly, as he feels his lover brush his lips back against his. “Now, how about we plug you back up, but this time with something a little bit thicker…” 

He moans softly, as he sees Ignis grab a small bottle of lube from his pants on the floor. He takes the bottle from him, and drips some onto his lover’s cock, helping to get him ready for him. “Only if you promise to keep giving it to me…?” He gets Ignis’ cock nice and slick with lube, then moves himself to be hovering over the tip. “Promise me, Father….?” 

“You have my word, love…” 

Sinking himself down onto his lover’s cock, Prompto forgets about the serious implications of their conversation, how both of their lives could be changing soon, and instead begins to think about how good it feels to be stretched by his lover’s cock. There’s time to worry about the future later. He allows himself to get swept away by their physical act of love, his arms wrapping tight around Ignis’ neck as he’s given the gift of pleasure over and over. 

***

After leaving Father Scientia’s office at five minutes to two, Prompto parts from his lover with a tearful goodbye - two hours hadn’t been enough time to spend together. He wanted more, but knows that if Father Scientia doesn’t return to the rectory in time, that there might be more questions, and he knows that for his lover’s sake, that they have to be good. 

He stops at the student center to pick up some food, happy to see that the snow is already beginning to melt, no more in the forecast for the rest of the week. As he gets back to his dorm room, he feels his phone vibrate. “ _You don’t have to wear the plug  tonight to mass, if it’s too much for you, love. There will be another time_.” 

“ _Are you sure? It might be a little much, but I’m sure I can handle it. ;)_ ” He returns, as he walks into his bathroom to get himself thoroughly cleaned up. There’s only so much that tissues can clean up, the shower providing a better medium to get him perfectly clean. After cleaning up the plug, and a quick rinse off, he gets out, and sees another text waiting for him to read. 

“ _According to the schedule, it looks like I will be saying Vespers again tomorrow night. Wear it then?_ ” 

Happy to hear that his lover is going to be saying mass both this evening, and tomorrow, he nods his head as he begins to type. “ _Sounds perfect, Father. Should I come see you again for your office hours?_ ” 

“ _Perhaps for a few minutes? I don’t think we’ll be able to get away with what we did today during tomorrow’s hours. :(_ ” 

Prompto tries not to be saddened by that, but he knows that he’s right. “ _It’s okay. I’m patient. What about the weekend? Are you going to be at the rectory all weekend?_ ” 

“ _I’m afraid so. :( With my meeting on Monday, I need to be prepared for it. I hope you understand?_ ” 

“ _I do._ ” Again, another wave of sadness washes over him. 

“ _Thank you, love. Have a good rest of your afternoon. I’ll see you tonight? And I’ll call you when I lock up the church?_ ” 

“ _Sounds perfect, Iggy. I love you._ ” 

“ _I love you too_.” 

He puts his phone back on his charger, and goes and sits on his loveseat. The food sits on his lap, and he stares blankly at it. After that conversation, he feels like he has no appetite. _That was the only time I’m going to see him alone for the week? This really sucks_. Sighing, he gets up, and puts his food in his small fridge, hoping that he’ll have an appetite closer to mass, or maybe afterwards. Instead of eating, he drops back down onto his bed, and gets mildly comfortable under his sheets, hoping that a nap will help take away this sadness, and make him feel better. 

But when he wakes up an hour later, he doesn’t feel any different. He still feels hollow, and he hates it. Throwing himself into studying, the time passes by quick, the bells of the church announcing that it’s half past five in the evening. He stops working on his paper, and gets ready for mass, hoping that he’s still going to see Father Scientia leading Vespers. 

When mass begins, his lover walks out, but so does Monsignor Leonis. _You’re doing this on purpose, God_. He sees his lover look out at the audience, but their eyes don’t meet. He tries not to become upset by this, but it’s difficult not to. But then, halfway through the service, he sees Father Scientia raise his hand up, his finger touching the side of his eye underneath his glasses. That small gesture is enough to make Prompto feel a little better, the sadness that’s been consuming him for most of the afternoon disappearing for a fleeting moment. 

By the time ten thirty rolls around, Prompto holds his phone in his hands, waiting for his lover to call. When it begins to vibrate, he answers the call. “Hello?” 

“Hi, my love.” Father Scientia’s voice fills his ear, Prompto sinking back onto his pillows with a smile on his face. “Waiting for my call, were you?” 

“I was.” Prompto sees no reason to lie about it. “I was hoping you were going to say Vespers alone tonight, but noooo.” 

“I know.” He hears his lover exhale. “But everything is okay, Prompto. Don’t worry.” He hears him shut a door. “I can’t talk long, because I’ve got to get back. But I wanted to hear your voice once more before going to sleep.” 

“Thank you, Iggy.” He whispers, holding the phone hard against his head. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, love. It’s going to be okay.” 

“I know. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 

“Yes, you will. Good night, my love.” 

“Good night, Iggy.” He hangs up, and looks at his phone with more tears in his eyes. _It’s never going to be long enough anymore, is it? God, please give me strength_. He says a silent prayer, putting his phone back onto his charger. He gets under his blankets, and tries to will away the sadness that begins to slip back into his mind. Hoping to sleep without any dreams, he falls asleep with his face buried against the pillow that his lover had used over the weekend, the soft hints of Father Scientia’s deodorant and ever-present incense still clinging to the pillow. 

***

“Prompto!” 

His head jerks up at the sound of his best friend’s voice, Luna walking into their History of Religion class with a smile on her face. “Do you have to be so loud?” He asks, as he sits back in his chair, yawning a little. He didn’t get much sleep the night before, and felt like he was dragging for most of the morning. Lauds had been said by Father Bradham, and Monsignor Leonis. He’d made his way to class, slightly perturbed that Monsignor Leonis had been there again, but he was also glad that Father Bradham was suffering the same way that Father Scientia was. 

“What’s wrong with you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?” She drops her books on the desk next to his, Prompto wincing at the loud noise.

He shrugs his shoulders. “Not that it’s any of your business, but not really. I’ve got a bit of a headache because of it, so if you’d be so kind as to not scream at me, it would be very much appreciated.” 

“Sheesh. And here I thought you were going to be in a good mood.” She rolls her eyes, as he pulls his notebook out. She leans over, and keeps her voice quiet. “Is everything okay?” 

“No, not really.” He shakes his head, but doesn’t elaborate. 

“Can you talk about it?” 

“Not really.” He whispers, overcome with emotion. 

Luna nods her head, and sit back in her seat. “I need to stay after class today and speak to Father Scientia.” 

Before he can ask her what she needs to speak to him about, their professor walks into the room. “And what will be chatting about Miss Fleuret?” Father Scientia sets his coffee cup down on the desk, along with his briefcase. “I hope I’m not interrupting an important conversation, am I? Anyone else?” 

“No, Professor.” The class says as a whole, Prompto hiding a smile behind his hand as he sees Father Scientia look over at him, his finger touching the side of his mouth. He sees Father Scientia smile, and taps the corner of his eye underneath his glasses. 

“Good, I would hate to interrupt something important. I will return your quizzes at the end of class. Let’s not waste any more time, shall we?” Father Scientia looks around the room, and Prompto gets his pencil ready to take notes of their lecture. 

At the end of class, Prompto hangs back with Luna, hoping it isn’t too obvious that they’re waiting for the rest of the students to leave before approaching the desk to speak to their professor. The last student exits the class, and then the two of them stand up, and look over at Father Scientia. Prompto clears his throat, and sees his lover look up at the noise, a smile appearing on his face. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see the two of you still in here. I thought that was a joke at the beginning of class.” Father Scientia stands up, and moves to stand in front of the lecture desk. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

“I know about the two of you.” Luna says, Prompto balking at how casual she is about it. “Prompto told me everything on Monday.” 

“As I was made aware.” Father Scientia nods his head, before folding his arms over his chest. “Do you wish to have a dialogue with me in private, Miss Fleuret?” 

“Actually, yes.” She turns to look at Prompto, who stares blankly at his best friend. “Prom? Mind waiting outside?” 

Not at all expecting her to say that, he nods his head, and then looks at his lover. “It’ll be fine, Prompto. Don’t worry.”

“O-Okay, Father.” He nods, and makes his way out of the classroom, the door shutting behind him. 

Trying not to think about what Luna is talking to Father Scientia about, he hopes that his lover doesn’t feel ambushed. or threatened by it. He knows that his best friend can have a very abrasive personality, and hopes that she’s not lecturing him about how he’s weak and needs special care, or something ridiculous like that. The door to the classroom opens, and both his lover and his best friend walk out, both sharing a laugh with one another. His mouth drops open, shocked to see them both in such good spirits with one another, Luna placing her hand on Father Scientia’s arm as they stand close to one another. _What the hell is she doing?_  He tries not to be jealous, but damn, is it difficult. 

“Thanks, Professor!” Luna smiles, then walks over to where Prompto is standing. “Come on, walk me to my car?” 

“Y-Yeah, okay.” He looks over his shoulder, and sees Father Scientia watching them. The smile that’s meant just for him makes his heart stutter in his chest, as he quickly turns back around as Luna locks her arm around his. “What the heck was that all about?” 

As they walk towards the parking lot, she turns to look up at him. “I just wanted to make it perfectly clear to him that I knew about the two of you, and how I feel about all of it.” 

“What the hell, Luna?” He groans, and tries not to be too upset at his best friend. “You didn’t have to do that!” 

“I did, because I love you. And I know how important he is to you. But let me be clear, I told him that if he keeps making you feel sad like this, that I’m going to personally kick his ass.” 

Another loud groan leaves his throat. “Damn it, Luna! It’s not his fault!” 

“That’s what he said.” She pats his arm, as they approach her car. “I told him that he’s coming out with us on Friday night, and we’re spending the night at my parents’ place. There are no excuses. It’s clear that you two are both miserable. I mean, did you hear the way he was lecturing today? Good Lord. You both are terrible at hiding your emotions.” 

His eyebrows raise up. “Wait, what?” 

“Did you not listen at all to today’s lecture?” She shakes her head, and pats his cheek. “You’re so cute. I would think if anyone would notice the lack of enthusiasm in Father Scientia’s voice, it would have been you. He was like a robot.” 

Huh. “Really? And what the hell? He can’t just leave, Luna.” 

“He can if it’s for a dinner for one of the families that donate a lot of money to St. Lucis, both the school _and_ the church.” She winks at him, as she gets into her car. “Don’t worry, Prom. I’m going to get that frown of yours to turn upside down, one way or another. If it means a little white lie? So be it.” 

“They’ll find out!” He hisses at her, wanting to be mad at her for butting into his business, but at the same time is overcome with joy that he’s going to get some more alone time with Father Scientia. 

“No, they won’t. Because I’ll make sure Daddy writes a nice big check to both the school and church. He’s happy I’m passing all of my classes.” She shrugs. “Now, tell me you love me. We’re still going to go see the doggies and kitties tomorrow, right?” 

“Yes.” Prompto nods his head. “I could use a little love from some four legged animals.” 

“Don’t worry, Prompto. Everything is going to be okay.” She flashes a smile at him, and then it disappears as someone begins to honk at her. “Fuck off!” She screams out her window, flipping the person off, before looking back up at him. “Be happy, okay? This Leonis guy sounds stupid, and I’m sorry it’s throwing both of your worlds into chaos. It’s going to be okay, though.” 

As more information leaves her throat that he doesn’t expect to hear, Prompto can only stare at her dumbfounded. “See you tomorrow, Prom!” She waves at him after backing out of her spot. “Better move before that ASSHOLE tries to run you over!” 

Snapping out of it, he moves out of the way, and starts to head back to campus. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he bypasses texting his lover, and decides to call him. “Hello?” Father Scientia’s voice comes through the line, making him feel a tiny bit better. 

“What the hell happened with Luna?” He goes and stands off to the side of the path, not wanting to block the way. “She just told me the craziest thing.” 

“If it’s about Friday night, I would agree. She’s pretty adamant about it happening, though.” 

“You weren’t happy during the lecture??” Prompto is still trying to piece things together. “She caught it. How come I didn’t?” 

“Because we’re both in the same state.” 

“What about you needing to prepare for Monday?” 

“Well, I did try to tell her I needed the time to be doing things on my own, but she was having none of it. And I quote, ‘You and Prompto are miserable. I’m his best friend. I take care of him. If this is how I take care of it, then whatever. No is not an option.’” 

His impression of Luna make Prompto burst out laughing. “Oh, my God.” 

“Was that good?” 

“It’s scary how accurate you just sounded.” He laughs more, feeling better than he has since yesterday morning. “Are you sure, Iggy? I could talk to her, tell her that it’s not worth the time.” 

“Do you want to get on her bad side?” 

He sees his lover’s point. “Yeah, probably not. Well, yay? I guess? Is it weird? It’s weird. This is weird.” 

“It’s a little odd, but it’s nice that you’ve got someone that cares for you as much as she does.” Father Scientia’s laughter brings a smile to his face. “I thought she was going to yell at me, and attack me when you left the classroom. It is clear to me that she loves you a lot, and is willing to do something like this for the two of us only solidifies my admiration for her.” 

“She’s got a lot of bite to her, but she’ll never be physical. At least, I hope she won’t. I don’t know. This is a brand new side of her to me. Remember, I’ve never been in a relationship like this before.” 

“Regardless, she’s a good friend.” 

“She really is.” 

They both fall into a comfortable silence, Prompto happy to listen to his lover breathing. Unlike yesterday, when the silences felt deafening - this feels _normal_. 

“I guess I should let you go.” Prompto says, as he begins to walk towards the library. “You’ll call me again tonight, won’t you?” 

“I will. I’ve been looking forward to our nightly chats.” The comment brings a smile to his face. “Enjoy the rest of your afternoon and evening, Prompto.” Father Scientia’s voice drops to a soft whisper. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He smiles brightly, happy to hear his lover say it. “Bye.” 

Ending the call, he puts his phone back into his pocket. He doesn’t know how Luna does it, but he’s forever grateful to her for trying to make things better for him. With a slight bounce in his step that hasn’t been there since Sunday, he makes his way up the stairs, and wonders what’s going to happen on Friday night.


	38. One Big Happy Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you had a great holiday! ^_^ Sorry for the lack of an update on Wednesday, but the holidays kicked my butt. Also, I’ve decided that ending this at 40 will make it too rushed, so it’s now going to end at 42 chapters. ;A; And now onto the Sinful Sexual Sunday update! Please enjoy!

* * *

“So, we’re going to pick up Ignis first, and then come and get you tomorrow.” Four paws trot along Prompto’s shoulder, and down his arm, as one cat tries to get back onto his lap. Little nails dig into his sweater, making him wince as he tries to juggle the two other cats - the one already on his lap, and the other balancing precariously in his other arm. “Prompto, are you listening to me?”

He breathes through his nose, trying to calm his inner rage before he looks over at his best friend. “Do you see me trying to wrangle these cats? Why don’t you help me? And yes, I heard you. You’re picking up Iggy first, then you’re coming to get me.” 

“And you’ll both be spending the night. Aranea already said she’d take Ignis back on Saturday, and Noct and I can take you home around the same time.” Luna reaches for the cat that’s calmly sitting in his lap, Prompto breathing a little easier now that he’s tasked with cuddling two cats instead of three. “I mentioned to my brother that I was inviting you over, and he sort of invited himself.” 

“At least your parents’ house is big.” Prompto reminds himself, a little weary of what may or may not unfold tomorrow night. “And your brother wasn’t so bad when we went to dinner for my birthday.” 

“You can thank Aranea for that.” Luna laughs, and holds the cat up in her arms. “This one is so cute!!” 

Staring at the cat in Luna’s hands, he smiles and nods. “She is pretty cute.” He looks down at the two on his lap, and starts to scratch both of their heads. “Are you sure about this, though? Because you don’t have to do this, Luna.” 

“I know I don’t, but I also know that it took a lot for you to admit to me what’s been going on. And I can see how happy you are when you’re around him.” She reaches for the other cat in his lap, leaving him with a tiny purr machine in his arms. “It’s not fair that your religion is ridiculous, and won’t allow priests to be married.” 

Prompto looks around, hoping that no one is listening to their conversation back in the kennel. He doesn’t think they are, but he’s been so conscious of it lately that he’s having a difficult time not turning it off. “I know you don’t agree with it, and….well….” 

“Well…?” 

“He told me he’s been thinking about leaving.” 

Luna audibly gasps, her hand coming to rest on her chest. “No way!! No fucking way!!”

“And, to tell you the truth?” He holds the cat in his arms a little closer to his chest. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.” 

“What do you mean??” His best friend stares at him as if he’d grown a second head. “Why wouldn’t you feel great about that? Like, holy shit!! He really loves you, Prompto.” 

“Because.” Prompto looks down at the cat, who is looking up at him with big, green eyes. They almost remind him of Father Scientia’s eyes. “Why would he give that up, just for me? I’m not worth it. I’m not worth him breaking his vows on an almost daily basis. Do you understand that our religion is full of guilt? I’m filled to the brim with guilt right now, Luna.” 

“You’re the one that got into this relationship knowing full well what it was going to be about.” Again, she reminds him of things he doesn’t want to hear, but knows full well that she’s speaking the truth. “So, you have to accept it. But wow, what would that even mean? What would he do?” 

“I don’t know.” He sighs, and hugs the cat a little closer. He feels the animal tuck itself under his chin, as if sensing he needs a little more affection right now than he did before. “Did you know he can speak fluently in both Italian and French?” Deciding he’d rather talk about something else, he switches the subject nonchalantly. “He almost got to say mass in Vatican City. How crazy is that?” 

“That’s amazing.” Luna scoots to be a little closer to him, their bent knees touching. “Listen, Prompto - whatever winds up happening with him, I’m going to be there for you, okay?” She puts a hand down on his knee. “You’re not going to be alone.” 

Overcome with a sudden wave of relief, he begins to blink away tears that have appeared out of nowhere. This past week has been a constant deluge of tears, and he’s ready for these emotions to stop. “T-Thank you, Luna. That really means a lot to me. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you about what has been going on.” 

“It’s okay.” She leans over, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Like I said, I’m happy you told me. And I’m happy that you’re discovering your own happiness. I hope you don’t think I’m mad at you, because I’m not.” 

He shakes his head, and hugs the cat a little bit closer. He hears it release a soft ‘meow’, but doesn’t fight him. “Thank you.” He whispers, sighing softly. “So, tomorrow night? You’ll pick me up at what time?” 

“Well, you guys have mass, right?” Prompto nods his head. “I guess we’ll pick him up around seven thirty?” 

“Eight would probably be better.” He reaches for one of the cats that is trying to make its way back over to him. “Because of confessions.” 

“Ah, right. Then, we’ll pick you up around eight fifteen?” 

“Perfect.” 

Prompto and Luna put the cats back into their kennels, then make their way over to the dog side. After spending an equal amount of time with the dogs, they say their farewells, and head back to campus together. As Prompto starts to get out of the car, he feels his pocket begin to vibrate. Pulling his phone out, he sees he’s received a text message. 

“That your man?” Luna asks, as he gets out of the car. 

Nodding his head, he tries not to blush, but he can’t help it. “I’ll see you tomorrow night? I’ll tell him what time you’ll be picking him up.” 

“Yep! See you tomorrow night!” She waves, then pulls away from the curb, leaving him alone. 

He pulls up his text message, and smiles when he sees what’s written there. “ _I hope you’ve been having a nice day. Just wanted to send you a note, letting you know I’m thinking about you. ❤_ ”

“ _You could tell I was talking about you, couldn’t you? ;)_ ” He sends the message, then heads to the stairwell to go back up to his dorm room. 

“ _Oh? Were you? Good things, I hope_.”  
  
“ _Always. Luna will be picking you up tomorrow around eight. Then you’ll come and get me_.” 

“ _I’m very much looking forward to tomorrow evening. I miss you, love_.” 

“ _I miss you too. I’ll see you tomorrow? Enjoy your day off, Father._ ” 

“ _Thank you, love. And yes, you will. Love you. ❤_.” 

“ _Love you more. ❤ ❤_ ” 

Prompto walks into his dorm room, and puts his phone back onto its charger, then gets settled in to work on some homework. He’s got a few hours to kill before Vespers, and he wants to get as much done as he can. Knowing that he’s only going to have a few hours on Friday to do his work, he gets settled in. He’s got a fun Friday evening to look forward to. 

***

At Vespers on Friday night, Prompto is happy to see Father Scientia leading the mass on his own. Father Bradham had said Vespers the night before, this time without Monsignor Leonis present. He had also led Friday morning Lauds, Prompto feeling like the routine is back to normal. And now, with Father Scientia leading Vespers on his own, it’s the perfect end to a rather tumultuous week. 

After mass is over, he sees Father Scientia head back to the sacristy. He itches to follow him, to help him derobe, and possibly steal a few kisses, but the threat of Monsignor Leonis finding them keeps him planted on the pew. He’s glad he didn’t follow his lust, as he sees Monsignor Leonis walk out from the sacristy, and watches him make his way over to the confessional booth. _Great_.

He tries not to become too worked up by this new predicament. He had planned on confessing the sins that he’d partaken in this past week - from that arousing dream, to the wonderful office hours visit he’d shared with Father Scientia. But he knows he cannot admit to those transgressions, no matter how much he’d like to. _I’ll just have to confess to Father Scientia on my own. I know he’ll listen, and he’ll forgive me_. Standing up, he goes and sits in the row where the other parishioners are waiting for Monsignor Leonis to hear their confessions. 

Kneeling down, he looks up, and sees his lover standing at the door to the sacristy. Prompto stares at him with wide eyes, his mouth dropping open when he sees him motion for him. Looking back behind him, he sees that there’s no one behind him that Father Scientia would be motioning towards. There are still four people that are waiting for the confessional booth to open. Curious to see what his lover is thinking, he quietly stands up, and kneels at the entrance to the aisle, then makes his way towards the altar. 

Prompto hopes no one pays him any mind, as he walks up the short flight of steps, and heads towards the sacristy. As he enters the small foyer, he feels hands grab onto him, pulling him into the relative darkness. Staying quiet, his arms wrap around his lover’s neck in a quick motion as they kiss each other senseless, Prompto dying to make noise but he knows that he can’t. Even doing this is putting the two of them at risk, but God, does it feel good. 

“W-What are we doing?” He whispers against Father Scientia’s lips, the white alb still covering his body. His back is pressed up against the wall, his leg locking around Father Scientia’s waist, as their groins come together with an urgency that’s been bubbling since Tuesday. The dry humping feels good, _but it’s not enough_. His lips return to Father Scientia’s, as he tries to continue his line of thought. “I’m supposed to be waiting for my confession.” He draws his lover’s head back down to his, kissing him again with another passionate kiss. “D-Don’t make me all riled up.” 

“I couldn’t help myself.” Father Scientia’s voice reverberates in his ear, his lover’s breath sending a slight shiver down his spine, as their hips knock against each other, Prompto biting down on his lover’s shoulder to stifle any noises that try and escape from his mouth. “Go. I’ll see you soon.” 

“One more…” Prompto doesn’t let go, as their mouths return to one another, Prompto keeping himself quiet, as their tongues rub together a few more times before he pulls away from Father Scientia, his cock ready to burst from its confinement in his underwear. After a few deep breaths, he feels himself returning to normal, his lips slightly kiss swollen, as he looks up at his lover with an excited smile on his face. “Bring normal clothes with you?” 

“That was already the plan, love.” His lover’s hand touches his cheek, Prompto instantly leaning into his touch. “See you soon.” 

He pries himself away, and with one last look over his shoulder, Prompto heads back into the nave. There are still two people waiting to be seen by the Monsignor, and so he takes his seat back at the end of the row, and waits patiently for his turn, as his heart beats out of control in his chest. _God, what are we doing? That was so stupid. We shouldn’t have done that_. But as he thinks about it, the more he wants to feel his lover’s lips back on his, those kisses not enough to satisfy him. _Damn it. Please let these confessions go faster. I need to get back to my dorm on time_.

By the time it’s his turn, it’s almost eight. _Damn it_. He’d started to text Luna that he might be late, but then puts his phone back into his pocket, and heads into the confessional booth when the last person leaves. Making the sign of the cross, he takes a seat in the booth, closing the door behind him with a soft _click_. Taking a slow, deep breath, he exhales softly before beginning. 

“I confess to Almighty God and to you, Monsignor, that I have sinned. It has been five days since my last confession.” Prompto keeps his hands folded in prayer in front of him, as he keeps his head bowed. “Since then, I have committed mortal sins.” _Too many to list, and ones that you should definitely not know about_. He releases another soft exhale. “I have thoughts that are impure in nature. I recognize that they are thoughts I should not be having, but my brain seems to think otherwise. For these and all the sins I’ve committed during my life, I am deeply sorry.” 

He hears a thoughtful hum come through the mesh window. “While it is good that you understand that these are thoughts you should not be having, you must work harder to attain peace within yourself to push them away. Our Lord is adamant on how one must behave - both to himself, and to those around him. Your thoughts are your own, but recognize that Our Lord is always listening, always watching. He knows when you’re having these….carnal urges. You are doing well, my son, especially since you are aware of your sins. To be absolved of these sins, you are to recite four Our Fathers, and three Hail Marys. Your sins will be forgiven.” 

Prompto brings his hand up to his forehead, and begins to bless himself as he hears Monsignor Leonis offer his blessing. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.” 

“For His mercy endures forever. Amen.” Prompto recites, feeling minor relief at his confession. “Good night, Monsignor. Thank you.” He heads out of the confessional booth, and begins to walk towards the entrance of the church. 

“Prompto?” A voice calls out to him, making him stop. He turns around, and sees Monsignor Leonis walking towards him with a heartfelt smile on his face. “Didn’t I see you go to confession on Monday? You go to confession twice a week too? You aren’t like most young people in our church.” 

“I feel it cleanses my soul for the weekend, and then for the week.” He shrugs his shoulders, hating that he’s being delayed even further by this man. “Will you be saying mass this weekend, Monsignor?”    


“I will be leading the evening mass on Saturday, and the ten thirty mass on Sunday morning.” Monsignor Leonis nods his head. “It’s remarkable to see how active you are in the church. Has it ever crossed your mind to enter the seminary?” 

His mouth drops open at the question. “N-No, Monsignor. It’s never crossed my mind before.” 

“Maybe it’s something you could think about. We could use another young mind like yours to help spread the word of the Lord.” Monsignor Leonis offers him a smile, then holds his hand out towards him. Bowing his head instinctively, Prompto keeps his mouth closed as he listens to the Monsignor bless him. “May the Lord watch over you, and help guide you on the path of your choosing. In God’s name we pray.” 

“Amen.” He makes the sign of the cross, and then proceeds to make his way out of the church. Still in a daze by the conversation he’d just had with Monsignor Leonis, it takes him a moment to recognize that his phone is ringing. Reaching into his pocket, he answers a little out of breath. “Hello?”    


“Where the hell are you?!” Luna’s voice comes through loud and clear. “It’s almost eight thirty! Did you forget?” 

“No!” He groans, and starts to walk a little faster back towards his dorm. “I got stuck at church. I’m sorry! I got out of confession about five minutes ago. I’ll be there in like two minutes.” 

“Well, fine. That’s a valid excuse, I guess.” Luna huffs. He can hear Father Scientia’s voice in the background, making his heart flutter with excitement as he almost begins to run across campus to get to him faster. “Hurry up, because we’re starving! And if we don’t get back to my place, Ravus might poison all the food.” 

“See? This is why I hate your brother.” Prompto remarks, as he sees Luna’s car off in the distance. “Can you see me? I’m making my way over to you guys right now.” He waves his arm, as he gets closer to her car. 

“Hurry up!” Luna chastises him, but he can hear the excitement and teasing in her voice as the calls comes to an abrupt end. He doesn’t care, though. All he can think about is the shape that he can see in the backseat of Luna’s car, his heart beginning to race the closer he gets to the car. 

Prompto comes up to the car, and is quick to open the passenger door, and finds that it’s locked. “Luna!” He almost screams her name, the door staying locked as he listens to peals of laughter occur in the car. When the lock is finally lifted, he almost yanks the door off of its hinges as he gets into the backseat. “You’re such a bitch!” He flicks his best friend on the shoulder, before turning to look at his lover, who has a smirk on his face. “Oh, no. It was your idea, wasn’t it?” 

“Guilty as charged, my love.” Ignis is wearing his St. Lucis sweater, and what looks like a pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of trainers. _Normal clothes_. “So, if you wish to be upset at someone, be upset at me.” 

“I could never be upset at you.” He slides to be in the middle seat, seriously contemplating just moving to sit on Ignis’ lap, but figures that neither Luna, nor Noctis, would be okay with that seating arrangement. He leans forward and presses a kiss to his lover’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck for a quick hug. “I’m so happy you’re here.” 

“What about us?” Luna turns to look over her shoulder at him, a smile on her face. “You could at least say hello to the both of us, you jerk.” 

Laughing, he gets seated in the middle, and puts his seatbelt on, reaching for Ignis’ hand as soon as he gets situated in his seat. “Hi, guys. How’re you? How’s your Friday been?” He sees Noctis look over his shoulder at him. “It’s nice to see you both.”

“I’d say our week has been pretty mellow compared to yours.” Noctis offers, Prompto nodding his head in agreement. “Ignis caught us up on what’s happening.” 

“In so many words.” Ignis gives his hand a squeeze. “I know they’re your friends, and I know both of them now know about us, so I only offered some highlights. I hope you don’t mind, Prompto.” 

“No, I don’t mind.” He looks up at his lover, happy to see him assimilating more with his friends. “I’m happy that you felt comfortable enough to talk to them about what’s been going on.” He brings Ignis’ hand up to his lips, and presses a soft kiss to the back of his hand. “It really means a lot to me, Iggy.” 

“Groooooss!” Luna calls out, as they pull onto the highway. “You two better behave back there.” 

Prompto laughs more, as he feels Ignis slide his arm around his back, allowing him to fit against his side more comfortably. “We’re not doing anything! Please, give me a break.” 

“I’m watching you.” He looks up, and sees Luna eyeballing the two of them through the rearview mirror. He sticks his tongue out at her, then giggles more before placing his head against Ignis’ shoulder, breathing in his lover’s familiar scent. 

A hand touches his hair, tucking some strands behind his ear. “Did everything go alright?” Ignis asks him, keeping his voice quiet. Luna and Noctis are having a discussion, allowing the two of them to have a private moment. “Nothing bad happened while you were in confession, did it?” 

“No, but Monsignor Leonis approached me afterwards, and asked if I had ever thought about becoming a member of the clergy.” 

The hand that had been touching his hair stops moving. “I beg your pardon?” 

“He said that ‘We could use another young mind like yours to help spread the word of the Lord.’” Prompto sighs, and scoots himself to be as close as he can be to Ignis’ body. “It was a little weird, and frankly, kind of unnerving.” 

“Has it crossed your mind before?” 

Prompto blushes, and presses his face against Ignis’ neck. “It has, but I told you - it’s not something I’m interested in. I’m happy how things are now. Well, within reason.” 

“I understand. Strange, though, that he would approach you like that.” Ignis’ arm tightens around his shoulders. “It didn’t bother you too much, right?” 

“No. And I hope he doesn’t think I was being rude, but I knew you guys were waiting and I wanted to excuse myself as fast as possible. It doesn’t help that I didn’t confess to all of my sins to him this evening.” His cheeks burn again, this time for a different reason as he hears his lover release a low chuckle. 

Ignis’ hand touches the nape of his neck, his fingernails dragging over it with a light touch, sending his mind into a pleasant spin as the hair on his arms raise up. “I will listen to them later, and absolve you of your sins. Will that make you feel better?” 

“Yes.” A shiver slips down his back, making the heat on his face spread down to his neck. “Promise, Iggy?” 

“You have my word.” 

He stares up at him, and starts to close his eyes as he sees Ignis lowering his head towards him, when he hears his best friend start to speak real loud. “Hand check!” Luna calls out, Prompto groaning as he turns away from his lover to shoot his best friend a look. “Hands!” 

“They’re right here!!” Prompto holds both of his hands up for her to see. “We were about to share a nice kiss, but you had to ruin it!” 

“Sorry, guys.” Noctis turns around to face them. “I’ll try and keep distracting her.” 

Thankful that _someone_  in the car is trying to allow them some alone time, he gives Noctis a smile and nods his head. “Thank you, Noct.” 

“Is that what you’ve been doing?” The shock he hears in his best friend’s voice makes him laugh, as he turns himself to rest his back against Ignis’ side, his leg now stretched out on the rest of the backseat. “You’re so mean!” 

Once they go back to pretend bickering, Prompto looks up and sees Ignis looking out the window. There’s a strange expression on his face, making his stomach begin to twist in a nervous manner. “Iggy…? Is everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine, my love.” Ignis turns to look at him, the expression Prompto could see on the reflection of the glass now gone from his face. “Just thinking about things. Nothing to worry about.” 

“You sure?” That nagging feeling in his stomach returns, but he puts a smile on his face. “We can sneak off later and talk alone?” 

“That would be wonderful.” The smile that appears on Ignis’ face takes away any negative thoughts that are beginning to crowd in his mind, helping to put his conscience at ease. “I’ve been looking forward to this evening since Wednesday afternoon.” 

He smiles brightly, and presses himself up against his side. “Me too. It’s all I’ve been thinking about.” 

“Oy! I said to lay off the funny business back there!” Luna exits off the highway, and starts to head towards her parents place. “Do I need to pull this car over so that Noctis and Ignis can switch seats?” 

Prompto and Ignis both laugh, Noctis groaning from the front. “Lighten up, Luna. You’re the one that invited Ignis over tonight. Not Prompto.” 

“Yeah!” Prompto agrees with Noctis. “Give me a break, okay? Let me guess, we’re sleeping in separate rooms.” 

“Fuck that.” His best friend shakes her head. “I wouldn’t do that to you. For starters, because I may like to tease you, but I’m not that mean. And second of all, you can’t be quiet worth a damn, and I don’t want to wake up when you ‘accidentally’ slam Ignis’ bedroom door by mistake. So congrats - you’ll be spending the night in the same room.” 

He buries his face against Ignis’ neck, hating how much he loves hearing his lover laugh. “Thank you, Luna. I appreciate the effort you’re going through for the two of us. Really, I cannot thank you enough.” His lover’s rich voice caresses his ears, sending another shiver down his back.

“You know my thoughts, Ignis.” She comments, as she turns right on the next block. “Those haven’t changed since Wednesday.” 

“I should hope not.” 

Looking up at his lover with a question in his gaze, he sees Ignis shake his head. “I’ll explain later.” He whispers into Prompto’s ear, and then gives it a little tug with his teeth. Prompto’s hand grabs onto his thigh, as the car slowly comes to a stop, his heart beginning to beat faster in his chest at that little display. 

“Alright, home sweet home!” Luna announces, as Prompto scoots back into the proper middle, and unbuckles his belt. “Here’s hoping Ravus did not burn down the kitchen, as I put him in charge of making something to eat this evening.” 

A nervous laugh leaves his throat, as he feels Ignis reach for his hand as they stand outside of the car together. “I hope he doesn’t poison me.” He follows both Luna and Noctis into the large, tastefully ostentatious home. 

“Very impressive, Ms. Fleuret.” Ignis comments, as they walk into the house, Luna announcing their presence with a very loud ‘We’re home!’. “This is where you grew up?” 

“Yep!” The four of them take off their shoes in the entryway. “Both Noctis and Prompto have had their fair share of sleepovers at this place.” 

“Did I hear someone say they were home?” Ravus walks out of the kitchen wearing a black apron covering his chest. “Could you possibly make any more noise? I doubt the neighbors down the next block didn’t hear you.” 

“Shortcake!” 

Spinning around, Prompto sees Aranea walking towards him and Ignis, who is still holding tight to his hand. He smiles brightly, and drops Ignis’ hand in favor of hugging the woman that’s charging towards him. “Hi, Aranea!” He laughs, and hugs her tight, happy to be seeing her again. 

“Specs.” She looks over at Ignis, Prompto pulling away from her hug to allow his lover to give her a proper embrace. “Been a long week, hasn’t it?” 

“You have _no_  idea.” Ignis returns, a somewhat tired smile on his lips. “I’m glad you’re here tonight, Aranea.” 

Whatever jealousy he might have felt before had disappeared last weekend when they had hung out with her. It’s obvious to Prompto how much they value each other’s friendships, even if they haven’t spoken in a few years. True friendships withstand the test of time. He knows that if he stops talking to Luna, that he’d be able to pick up a phone a few years later and talk to her as if no time had passed. Like Aranea and Ignis are to one another. 

“Prompto, would you like something to drink?” Ravus comes up to where they’re standing, an inviting smile on his face. “I can pour some wine for you, or make a cocktail, should you feel like it?” 

“Why are you pampering him so much?” Luna grabs onto Prompto’s arm, the two of them walking towards the kitchen together. “He’s not a guest, he’s family. You don’t have to be over the top with him.” 

“I know he thinks I hate him!” Ravus calls out to them, as Luna drags him into the kitchen. 

He groans, and looks at his best friend. “I can’t believe you told him that.” 

“What? He’s been really nice as of late. You can thank Aranea for that.” 

“You can thank me for what?” Aranea walks into the kitchen with Ignis. 

Prompto looks over and sees Noctis observing everyone with a beer in his hand. He sees him hold up another one, and without saying a word he walks over to where he is, and takes it from him. “My brother is being a lot nicer to all of us since you came into his life.” Luna remarks from the fridge, as she takes a bottle of white out of it. A stream of words in French are spoken, and Prompto’s mouth drops open when he hears Ignis reply with a laugh, his knees almost giving out at how _nice_  it sounds to hear his lover speak another language. 

“No fair, Lunafreya.” Noctis remarks, as Prompto hears both Ignis and Luna continue their conversation as if none of them were around. “You know that some of us cannot speak that language as well as you can.” 

“Or at all.” Prompto mumbles, bringing the beer up to his lips. Hearing Noctis call his best friend by her full name doesn’t lighten his mood at all, that small bit of jealousy returning as he tries to ignore it tapping away inside of his head. 

Ignis walks over to him, now holding a chilled glass of wine in his hand. “All she offered to me was a glass of wine, and asked if I wanted to help make the dessert later.” 

“Oh? Why can’t I help make dessert, huh?” He asks, as Ignis puts his arm back around his waist. “Maybe I would like to help too!” Taking another sip of the bitter ale, he tries not to make a face as he swallows it down. 

A hand touches his, his beer being pulled away, and a glass of wine takes its place. “Drink this, love.” Ignis kisses his cheek, Prompto blushing at the display of affection. But no one around them seems to care, and it feels nice to be kissed like that in front of his friends. _No more secrets_. “I don’t mind drinking your beer.” 

“Sorry, Prompto.” Noctis offers an apology to him, as he takes a sip of wine and feels mildly better with this drink. “You could have said you didn’t like it, and I wouldn’t have cared.” 

“No, it’s not that I don’t like it.”

“It’s alright, Prompto.” Ignis returns his arm to be around Prompto in a loose hold around his waist. “It takes a few years to build up your palate to enjoy beer properly. It took going to Germany for me to appreciate it.” 

“I’ve always preferred wine myself.” Luna walks over to them, and stands close to Noctis, who puts his arm around her in a similar position that he’s standing in with Ignis. _Is this what normal couples do? This is so nice_. “So don’t worry about it, Prompto. There’s plenty of that, if you want more with dinner.” 

“Speaking of dinner.” Aranea comes over to where the four of them are standing. “Ravus has asked me to bring you all to the dining room.” 

They follow Aranea to the next room over, and see the spread of dinner that Ravus is providing to them for the evening. Baked lasagna, a garden salad, and some garlic bread rounds out their meal for the night. Prompto sits in between Luna and Ignis, happy to have both his lover and his best friend on either side of him. It feels like it did when they’d gone out to dinner for his birthday, but a lot more relaxed. _This feels like we’re a family_.

Prompto feels Ignis’ hand resting on top of his thigh for most of the dinner, the friendly touch keeping a smile on his face. He hooks his own leg to be around Ignis’, happy to be sharing these moments with him. After the week that they’ve both had to endure separately, it feels good to be ending it together in a welcoming environment. 

By the end of dinner, they’re all talking and laughing with each other, Prompto actually having a decent conversation with Ravus. Aranea looks over at him, as they all start to make their way back to the family room, and grabs onto his arm. “So, shortcake. Let’s go talk alone, shall we?” 

He nods his head, and sees Ignis look back at him. “I’ll be there soon.” He sees his lover look at Aranea, and then feels her pulling him back towards the kitchen. “What’s up, Aranea?” He asks, once they’re alone together. 

“Ignis told me about what happened on Tuesday.” 

Heat returns to his cheeks, as he looks at the kitchen sink. Walking over to it, he picks up the sponge, and starts to wash the dishes, needing to do something if he’s about to have a serious talk. “You mean, how we had a snow day, and how I went to see him in his office?” 

“I mean, about him telling you he’s been thinking about leaving the church.” 

His hand stops under the running water, as he looks up and sees a serious expression on Aranea’s face. “If you’re thinking I gave him an ultimatum, and told him that’s what I want, you’re wrong.” 

“Prompto, I know we don’t know each other very well, but I know that you’re not capable of thinking like that.” Aranea laughs, her laughter slowly crumbling the defensive walls he’d begun to throw up around him. “No, Ignis mentioned to me that he told you, and he also told me about how you told Luna.” 

Returning to washing the dishes, Prompto nods his head. “I couldn’t keep it from her any longer. She took it surprisingly well.” He remembers her screaming in the courtyard, and chuckles a little. “I mean, considering I came out to her _and_  told her I was in a relationship with a priest, she took it about as well as anyone would take that information.” 

“You’re not with him because he’s a priest, right?”

He turns off the water, and stares at Aranea. “Why does everyone think I’m with him because he’s a priest? It’s not that. I mean, yes - he is a priest, maybe for not that much longer, but is that why I was initially attracted to him? It’s a loaded question. Because I met him through the church, not through school.” Prompto sighs, his shoulders dropping. “I don’t know, okay? The way we met, our circumstances differ from your standard meeting. I get that.” _He’s not just a priest. He’s a man first_. He repeats this mantra in his head a few times, to help balance himself.

“Do you know what it will be like for him, if he does leave the church?” 

“He won’t be a priest anymore.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” 

Prompto flicks some water towards her, then resumes his cleaning. “I know that he’ll need a place to live, as I’m sure the church isn’t going to want him to stay living there. And I don’t know how fast all of this will happen, so he may be homeless sooner rather than later?” 

“Right.” 

“And he can’t stay with me, so does that mean he’s going to be moving in with you?” He looks over at her, and sees her pouring them both some more wine. 

“It’s been discussed, if he decides to go through with this. It’s a very big step, Prompto.” 

He sighs again. “I know. And I told him on Tuesday that I don’t want him to do it if he thinks that it’s what I want. It isn’t. I….I don’t know what I want.” 

“But you’re in love with him.” 

“I am.” Prompto whispers, dropping his chin down a little. “It’s a lot to take in, Aranea. On one hand, I would love for him to not be a priest. It means we could be happy, and hold hands and kiss in public. But the other side is, would it be safe to do that here? People know him here. How would it look to others if he quits the church, and stays in the community? ‘Oh, he’s gay. Well, at least he’s not raping the little boys like those other priests.’ I can’t make him go through with that.” 

“It’s not their decision, nor is it yours.” A soft voice joins their conversation, Prompto looking over at the entrance to the kitchen to see his lover standing there. “And frankly, it’s none of their business what I choose to do with my time, and who I choose to spend it with.” 

Turning off the water, he wipes his hands off on the dish towel next to the sink, and looks up at his lover. “Iggy, I didn’t know you were there.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, I should have said something sooner. But I wanted to hear what you were going to say.” Ignis approaches him, a sad expression on his face. “I don’t want you to be upset if I do decide to do this, because it’s not for your benefit. It’s for mine, and mine alone.” 

“But would you be feeling this way if I wasn't in your life that way I am right now?” It’s the same thoughts that have been running constantly through his mind since their discussion on Tuesday. “I can’t help but think I’m the catalyst to all of this.” 

“It hasn’t happened yet.” His lover reminds him. “There are a few more things that need to happen before I can make my final decision.” 

Prompto nods his head, and walks over to him, wanting to be in his arms. Ignis holds his arms out, and he steps into his personal space, happy to feel his arms wrap tight around him. “I don’t know what I want, Iggy. And I’m scared, because I know this is a very big deal for you. I don’t want you to have any regrets.” 

“We’ve already talked about having no regrets, love.” A soft hand touches his cheek. Prompto tilts his head back to look into his lover’s eyes, a small smile beginning to tug on his lips. “When we first got together, remember? That night, at the rectory?” 

“I remember.” It feels like forever ago, when he’d thought that dating would fix his feelings for the man who he’s staring up at. How wrong he had been, and how right it feels to be standing here with him like this, even under this emotional duress they’re both experiencing at the moment. “I don’t want to get my hopes up. Is that okay?” _Because what if i say I want you to leave, but then you change your mind like you said you might back at my parents house?_  He leaves the words left unsaid, knowing that it would do no good voice his concerns out loud. It’s enough for Ignis to know that he’s worried, and rightfully so. 

“I understand, love.” Ignis nods his head, as his thumb begins to stroke his cheek. “No decisions have been made yet. You will be the first to know when I do decide, alright?” Ignis brushes his thumb across his bottom lip. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He closes his eyes, and waits to feel Ignis’ lips touch his, when he hears a loud yawn disturbing the quiet kitchen. 

He drops back down to his feet, and looks over at Aranea, who won’t look at either of them. “Sorry to remind you both that I’m here, but who knows what you two would do if you were alone.” 

“Very amusing, Aranea.” Ignis takes Prompto’s hand, and leads him away from the sink. “We’re not that devious.” 

“Um….” Prompto is about to remind his lover about what they had done together in the St. Lucis library, but he doesn’t need to, as he sees Aranea shake her head and hold up her hands. 

“What you two do together in public is none of my business. Come on, I’m sure the others are wondering what the hell is going on.” She starts to walk away from them, but neither Prompto nor Ignis move forward. 

Looking up at his lover, he moves to be closer to him, and hops up onto the counter, his legs dangling off the edge as Ignis moves to stand between his legs. “Why were you so quiet in the car earlier, Iggy?” He asks, as he puts his arms on top of Ignis’ shoulders, happy to feel his lover’s arms wrap around his waist. 

Ignis won’t meet his eyes. “Your comment about Monsignor Leonis asking you to think about becoming a priest made me surprisingly jealous.” 

“Really?” His mouth drops open, shocked by the statement. “But why? You know that I have no intentions of ever becoming one.” 

“I don’t like him talking to you.” The whispered words send his heart into overdrive, as Prompto wraps his arms tight around Ignis’ neck. Ignis returns the embrace, holding onto him just as tight, as his lips touch the shell of his ear. “I don’t like that he heard your confession, or that he’s becoming friendly with you. It doesn’t make me feel very happy at all.” 

The whispered words cause Prompto’s stomach to flip flop. _Monsignor Leonis_ _has really thrown our world into chaos_. Hearing his lover admit to the same jealousy he’d been feeling helps him to understand how much they mean to one another. “I didn’t feel right saying on my confessions to him. I told you that already, Iggy.” He whispers into Ignis’ ear, the arms around him squeezing him with more force at the admission. “It doesn’t feel right if you’re not there. Which is why I’m scared of you leaving the church…” 

“I know, love. I know.” Ignis pulls away from him, and brushes his lips against his with the hint of a kiss. “I’m scared too, but I know if you’re with me, it’s going to be okay. We’re on the right path.” 

“Are we?” He asks, still worried that if Ignis leaves the church, where does that leave the two of them. “I’m scared, Father.” 

“Shhh….” A hand touches his face, Prompto turning his head towards his lover’s touch. “I know, I am too. Come on, let’s go hang out with the others? We can discuss this later tonight.” 

Prompto nods his head, and slides off the counter, putting his face back against Ignis’ chest as he holds onto him. As they pull apart, he sees Luna and Noct walking towards them. “Where are you guys going?” He asks, as he watches them start to head towards the staircase. “Aren’t we going to make dessert?” 

“After all of those carbs? I think I’m good.” Luna smiles, and watches Noctis start to walk up the stairs. “We’re going to go lay down. You’re staying in the guest room down here. You remember where it’s at?” 

Looking down the hallway, he nods his head. “Yeah. What about Ravus and Aranea?” 

“Upstairs with us.” Noctis calls out from the top of the staircase. “We’ll see you guys in the morning?” 

“Yes.” Prompto nods his head, not realizing how late it already is. “Good night! Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome.” Luna smiles, and waves at the both of them. “Good night, Ignis!” 

“Good night, Luna. Noctis.” Ignis offers a smile to the both of them. 

He takes Ignis’ hand, and starts to walk down the hallway, when they see both Ravus and Aranea leaving the family room together. “We’re off to bed too.” Aranea says, as they cross paths with one another. “We’ll see you two in the morning? Specs, what time do you need to be back at the rectory?”    


“Probably around eleven?” Ignis shrugs his shoulders. “The new priest is going to be saying the evening mass, so I guess it could be later in the day too.” 

“We’ll see how we feel in the morning.” Aranea and Ravus start to walk up the stairs together. “You two enjoy the rest of your night.” 

“Good night.” Ravus addresses the both of them. 

“Night!” 

He continues to lead him down the hallway, then pushes the door at the end open, revealing one of the guest bedrooms. Prompto would stay here often, sometimes in this room, sometimes sleeping with Luna in her bedroom. This has been designated his room back in high school, as he liked to sleep over here more than staying home alone at his parents house, where he would be alone for the most part. The door closes, and Prompto hears the lock turn, sending his heart rate back up as he turns to look at Ignis, who has a look on his face that spreads heat throughout his entire body. 

As Ignis stalks towards him, he lowers himself down on his knees, and puts himself into a position of genuflection. “Do you wish to confess your sins to me now, Prompto?” Ignis asks, as he comes to stand in front of him, Prompto’s face now level with his lover’s crotch. The zipper of his jeans is pulled down, and Prompto begins to salivate as he sees Ignis pull his cock out for him to admire, the strong musk coming from his lover’s genitals causing his eyes to roll towards the back of his head, a soft moan leaving his throat as he puts his hands into a prayer formation. The tip of his lover’s cock starts to touch his lips, Prompto releasing another soft moan as he toyed and teased with. “Confess to the sins that you could not tell Monsignor Leonis, and I will absolve them for you.” Ignis pushes the tip of his cock into his mouth, allowing him to lick it for five seconds, then pulls it away, and stares down at him with fire in his eyes. A thick swallow slides down Prompto’s throat, and he stares up at Ignis with a look of desire and reverence in his eyes.

“Yes, Father. I will tell you all of my sins.” 

“All of them?” 

“ _All_  of them, Father.” 

“Then….let us pray.” 


	39. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy hump day! I hope you all had a wonderful new years! A word of warning - there are some feels in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy today's update! ^_^

* * *

_“Yes, Father. I will tell you all of my sins.”_

_“All of them?”_

_“_ All  _of them, Father.”_

_“Then….let us pray.”_

***

His lips part, as Ignis rubs the tip of his cock against his bottom lip. Prompto keeps his eyes closed, as he begins to recite the words from memory, imagining this large bedroom to be the small confessional booth inside of St. Lucis’ church. “I confess….” The tip of Ignis’ cock returns to his mouth, the words dying on his tongue as he wraps his lips around the flushed head, giving it a good suck before it’s drawn away from him again. “I confess to Almighty God, and to you…”

The cock returns to his mouth, his lips returning to their puckered status, sucking long and hard on the thick flesh between his lips. “To you…” A hand pushes through his hair, making him tilt his head back to look up at the man he’s supposed to be confessing his sins to. “Who are you speaking to, Prompto?”

“To you, Father…” He gasps, as Ignis is quick to pull his cock back out of his mouth. “I have sinned. God, have I sinned….” He moans, bringing his mouth back to his lover’s cock, needing to feel it back against his tongue.

The fingers in his hair give his follicles a firm tug, then yank him away from the stiff flesh that keeps rubbing against his taste buds. “You know the words, Prompto. I cannot absolve you until you say the full prayer…”

“I’m….trying….” Prompto moans, as Ignis returns his cock back into his mouth. He moans around the thick flesh, pushing his lips back down to the base, before pulling them back up to the tip. A wanton moan leaves his throat, as he drags himself away from the cock of his own volition. “I confess to Almighty God, and to you, Father, that I have sinned.” The confession this evening hadn’t felt like a proper confession, and so he treats it as such. “It’s been five days since my last confession.”

His knees begin to spread apart, the stiffness in his own pants becoming more of a problem the more turned on he becomes by their play. “Since then, I have committed mortal sins. Many, _many_  sins, Father….” He stares up at Ignis, who is now stroking his own cock with leisurely strokes, making Prompto’s mouth water again, as his jaw aches to have it returned to his mouth.

“Tell me one sin, and I’ll give you what you desire, Prompto…”

He hears the words, and sees Ignis’ mouth move, but his brain is slow to process the information. His eyes return to the tip of Ignis’ cock, watching as precum begins to dribble out of the slit, and slides onto the back of Ignis’ fingers, his own moan ringing in his ears as he stays on his knees. A finger stained with some of the precum is brought up to his lips as if it were a communion wafer, and Prompto sticks his tongue out to receive it. As it’s rubbed onto his tongue, he releases another deep moan, the room becoming stifling hot as he tries to control his own lust. The finger on his tongue rubs against it a little more, Ignis dragging his nail over the taste buds, making Prompto whimper as he tries to get more of that tangy substance to stick to his tongue.

It’s taken away, and he releases a soft moan. “I put a plug in my ass, and walked around campus with it inside of me.” The memory of how it felt inside of him sends another wave of lust throughout his body. “God, it felt so _nice_ , but I know it’s wrong. It’s _wrong_  to have such a device inside of me, Father.”

“But you love how it feels, don’t you?” The tip of Ignis’ cock returns to his lips, but then it’s pushed up against his nostrils, allowing him to inhale the full scent of Ignis’ cum, along with the mixture of his musk. “You love being plugged up, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ ,  Father.” He nods his head, whispering the confession against the underside of Ignis’ cock. “And because it’s you that gave it to me, it makes me love it even more.” He moans low, as his lover’s stiff flesh is pushed back into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, swirling his tongue along the sensitive skin, using a hint of pressure as he drags his teeth against the rigid flesh, pulling his lips back up towards the tip. “I engaged in sexual congress with a man, Father…”

“That’s right.” Ignis’ hand pushes his damp hair off of his face, his body responding to the casual caress. “With a man….”

“A-Always a man….first….Not only a priest….” Staring up at his lover with lust in his eyes, Prompto pushes his hands together with more force, keeping his prayer formation perfect, even though his cock is begging to be pulled out and played with. “F-Father, I want to be naked….”

“Not yet.” The words make him whine, as Ignis’ cock returns back to his lips, the bulbous head pushing up against his front teeth. He groans, drool spilling past his bottom lip as Ignis keeps it in its place, and doesn’t give him the satisfaction of letting him lick it a little more. “You haven’t confessed all of your sins to me, have you?”

Thinking of what he’d told him during his office hours wouldn’t seem relevant now, it takes a few moments for Prompto to remember what else he could have done that would require another confession. “I wanted to have sex with you tonight.” He whispers, as he moves his lips down to the base of Ignis’ cock, pressing a soft kiss to his sac.

“That’s right.” He hears the richness return to his lover’s voice, Prompto bringing his lips to touch the top of Ignis’ thigh. “Where did you wish to have sex?”

His eyes close, as he moans low. “The altar.” His ass begins to throb, as he thinks about the last time they had been able to do something in the church. “The kiss that we shared in the sacristy made me ache for you, Father. It made me undeniably horny, giving me an itch I couldn’t scratch.” He pulls Ignis’ cock back into his mouth, and gives it another few sucks, before pulling his head away. “For these….” He licks his cock from base to tip. “For these, and all my sins….”

“Finish the sentence, Prompto…”

Ignis pushes his cock back into Prompto’s mouth, his head buzzing as he wraps his lips tight around him, sucking as if his life depended on it. Knowing that he’ll be rewarded if he finishes his confession in the proper manner, he forces himself to pull back one last time to take Ignis’ cock out of his mouth. Staring up at him, he pants softly, his vision slightly blurry as lust burns hot in his veins. “For these, and all my sins I’ve committed during my life, I am….” His voice starts to fade, as he watches Ignis hold onto the tip of his cock, precum dripping onto Prompto’s cheeks. He releases a low moan. “I am deeply sorry.”

“You are only feeling things this strongly because of how you feel about your partner.” His lover returns his cock to his mouth, Prompto gratefully accepting it with a loud moan. The noise becomes muffled, as Ignis puts both of his hands on top of his head, controlling the way his mouth moves on his lover’s cock, Ignis rolling his hips to glide his cock against Prompto’s tongue. “You’re to say five Our Fathers, and five Hail Marys. Your sins…..nngh….Prompto….” His lover’s voice changes, as the tip of his cock begins to rub against the back of Prompto’s throat. “Your sins….”

Pulling his mouth back off of him, he rubs his lips lewdly over the wet tip. “Finish the sentence, Father…” He parrots back to him, before pulling Ignis’ cock back into his mouth, and begins to deep throat him.

“Your sins….will be…..nngh….f-for….. _fuck_ ….” The warm splashes of cum that begin to shoot down his throat have Prompto swallowing with gusto, drinking every last drop that Ignis has to offer to him. He sucks his lover dry, until nothing else comes out of the tip, the plump flesh slowly beginning to grow soft against his tongue. Prompto licks his lover clean, and moves to rest his cheek against his thigh, staring up at him with a smile on his face. “Your sins will be forgiven.” Ignis finishes, caressing Prompto’s face with his hand. “God, I love you…”

“I love you.” He turns his hand to press a kiss into the center of Ignis’ palm. “May I take off my clothes now, Iggy?”

“If you don’t get them off fast, I’m afraid I may rip them off of you, and then we’ll be in quite the predicament come tomorrow morning.”

He laughs, and stands up from the floor, the blood rushing through his body at a fast rate, almost making him wobble as he tries to fix his head. He feels Ignis’ hands on his elbows, helping to keep him steady. Offering him a smile, he leans against him, and doesn’t fight when he feels his lover’s hands on his body help take off his clothes for him.

“This is like my own bedroom in Luna’s house.” Prompto remarks, as he walks over to the bed now totally devoid of any clothes. “I used to stay here often when we were in high school together. Not so much since we started St. Lucis, but that’s because now I have my own place. Sort of.”

Looking over at Ignis, he sees him taking his own clothes off, as Prompto pulls the sheets back off the bed. “Well, that’s nice that this is like your second home.” Ignis takes off his glasses, and puts them on the nightstand next to the bed, and sets a small bottle of lube down next to it. “Don’t mind that, love. I wanted to be prepared for whatever was going to happen tonight.”

“I’m not saying a word.” He smirks, and gets situated on the bed, holding the blanket up for Ignis to join him underneath it. “I’m glad you thought ahead, because I did not grab anything like that. I didn’t have any time.” He groans, and shakes his head.

“Oh? What were you thinking about grabbing, if you had had the time?” Ignis lays next to him, the two of them facing each other. He releases a soft moan when he feels the tips of their cocks touch, Prompto dying to be touched more after their confession time.

He moves a little, then makes it so that he’s now laying on top of Ignis, his knees resting on either side of his hips, their naked cocks touching each other. “I wanted to put my plug in…” He whispers against Ignis’ lips, as he starts to roll his hips a little. “I wanted to be ready for you, so we could have sex all night…”

“We can still do that, my love….” Ignis’ hands touch his hips, then slide down to his ass, Prompto moaning softly as his ass is grabbed. “I’m not in the slightest bit tired. We’ve got a lot of time to make up…”

Prompto nods his head, as he feels one hand is taken away from his body. “Neither am I, Iggy….All I’ve thought about today is being with you like this.” He groans, as drops of lube start to drip onto his entrance. “Nnngh….God, it’s cold….”

“Shhh….” His lover brushes his lips against his, as a finger starts to rub the lube around his entrance. “It’ll be warm soon. You know it will be…”

“I k-know….” Prompto moans lower, as he relaxes his body. Ignis’ finger slips inside of him, drawing a heady moan from his throat. “God, why does it always feel so good when you touch me like this….?”

“Because I know where it feels good.” Ignis speaks low near his ear, Prompto’s arms now resting on either side of his head. “I know how to keep you wanting more…”

He rolls his hips, rubbing himself against Ignis’ plump cock, happy to feel that he’s back to full hardness. Another finger is pushed into his body, Prompto groaning low at the intrusion. “I always want more when I’m with you, Iggy. I can’t help it.”

“I know, love. I’m the same way as you.” The stretch in his ass causes him to stop moving for a moment. “That’s it, love….Accept it….Don’t fight against it….” The words are pushed into his mouth, as another moan leaves Prompto’s throat. “Open up to me, love….”

Trying to keep himself as relaxed as possible, the three fingers in his ass is an almost uncomfortable feeling. It’s been three days since he’s done anything sexual in nature, and he can feel it. After the last couple of weeks, and how they’ve been doing things with one another almost non-stop since his birthday, it’s taking his body a lot longer to acclimate to the intrusion. It begins to feel pleasurable after a little while, Prompto’s hips moving of their own volition as he tries to get Ignis’ fingers to go further inside of him.

“Nnngh….F-Father, please….” He moans against Ignis’ neck, as he hears him moan low against his ear. “I want it….”

“What do you want…?” The fingers are pulled out of his ass, and he forces himself to sit up, his ass now resting against the top of Ignis’ thighs, his knees digging into the mattress.

Reaching for the bottle of lube, he pours some onto his hand, and brings it to his lover’s cock. “This, Father….” He stares into Ignis’ eyes, as he begins to coat Ignis’ cock with the viscous liquid. “I want this inside of me…” He scoots up higher on Ignis’ thighs, as he uses both hands to get his lover’s cock prepared for his ass.

“I want to be buried inside of you too, Prompto…” His lover lifts his hips up, as Prompto glides his hands up and down his cock for a few more measured strokes. “Put it in for me, love….Ride me….”

He wipes his hands off on the sides of the bed, praying that Luna won’t question why he decided to change the sheets in the morning, and moves himself so that the tip of Ignis’ cock is pushing up against his entrance. It feels naughty to be having sex like this - when he knows there are four other people upstairs, all of whom could be sleeping, or they could be engaging in the same sort of activity that they’ve been engaging in. Trying not to think about it too much, he puts one hand on top of Ignis’ chest, and the other he reaches behind himself to grab onto his lover’s cock.

Prompto lines the tip up to his entrance, and feels the bulbous head push past the tight ring of muscle, his chin dropping down as he releases a low moan. “That’s it, love…” Ignis’ hands settle on his hips, as Prompto keeps his hand on his lover’s cock. “God, your hand….”

“F-Feels good, doesn’t it…?” He moans, keeping his fingers around the base as he keeps lowering himself down further onto his lover’s cock. His fingers touch his own ass, as he gets Ignis full sheathed inside of him. Prompto steadies himself with his other hand still balancing on Ignis’ chest, carefully pushing his nails down to keep himself anchored.

Ignis’ chest rises up at the rough touch, Prompto almost losing it as he feels Ignis’ hips snap up to push more of his cock inside of him. The hand that’s holding onto Ignis’ cock is pulled away at the sudden movement, both of Prompto’s hands now resting on Ignis’ chest as he feels his lover’s knees start to push up against his lower back. “You look….gorgeous, Prompto…” Ignis moans, as he starts to roll his hips more, Prompto’s cock jutting out. “T-Touch yourself….for me…”

Not needing to be told twice, he moves his right hand off of Ignis’ chest, and brings it to his own cock, precum making him slightly slick to the touch. He moans low, as he starts to gyrate his hips more, pushing himself down onto Ignis’ cock as he jerks himself off at a slow and steady pace. He’s already wound so tight from the erotic scenario he’d just shared with his lover in regards to his confession, but he isn’t ready to just come real quick. He wants to keep himself teetering on the edge, as he’s been dreaming about having Ignis inside of him all week long.

“I-Iggy….” He moans his lover’s name, and hears him take a deep breath at the sound. “God, Iggy…..it feels so good….You feel….” He starts to stroke his hand a little faster, more precum beading at the tip of his cock.

“So good….” Ignis murmurs. “Sink down onto my cock, love….Sink down and stay there….”

Doing as he’s told, he lowers himself back down until there’s nothing else to push inside of him. He moans loud as their positions change, Prompto now laying on his back with Ignis on top of him. He lifts his legs high, wanting to feel his lover penetrate him deeper at this angle, and soon feels more of Ignis’ cock than he had before. He releases another loud caterwauling moan, then feels a pillow touch his face, taking away the vision of his lover fucking him senseless.

“S-Shh….” His lover chastises him, attempting to mute the moans by smothering him with a pillow. “W-We don’t know….if they can hear us….”

Prompto knows for a fact that Luna sleeps like the dead, assuming they aren’t making their own debaucherous noises above them. But it’s too arousing to tell him that, as he feels the pillow beginning to suffocate him, the lack of air adding to the pleasure that’s coursing through his body. He moans louder into the pillow as he strokes off his cock at a fast pace. He moans Ignis’ name loud, as the first waves of his orgasm begin to crash over his body, screaming obscenities into the pillow as he continues to climax. He hears his lover moan into the pillow on the opposite side of where his head is, and feels the rush of Ignis’ orgasm begin to coat his inner walls. Prompto shudders hard as his orgasm leaves his body tingling from head to toe, attempting to breathe deep as the pillow stays on top of his face.

The dim room comes back into focus after Ignis removes the pillow, Prompto taking deep breaths to clear his head. He sees his lover get up, and make his way towards the en suite bathroom, hoping that he won’t be gone too long. The sound of running water draws his attention towards the door, and when he sees steam start to make its way out the door, he sits up with curiosity.

“Do you think Ms. Fleuret will mind if we take a bath right now?” Ignis stands at the door, and gestures to the large tub that’s currently being filled with water.

“She doesn’t care.” Prompto untangles himself from the sheets, and makes his way across the bedroom, moving carefully as a little bit of Ignis’ cum drips down the back of his thigh. “I remember her taking showers at like, 2am, after a long night of studying.” Prompto sees Ignis bending over, the bathtub filled with a bunch of bubbles. “Where’d those come from?”

“This, I think.” Ignis holds up a bottle that’s now a third empty that rests on the side of the tub. “Where are the towels?”

Prompto goes over to the wall, and touches a hidden panel, the door opening to reveal a towel closet. “Right here.” He chuckles, and grabs two small wash clothes, and then two large towels for them to use after their bath. “Here, catch.” He tosses Ignis the wash clothes, and then walks back over to the bathtub. “Her parents spared no expense with the upgrades to this house.”

“She is rather wealthy, isn’t she?” Ignis holds onto his arm, helping him to get into the tub.

He nods his head, as he takes a seat in the tub, the heat of the water instantly making all of his tense muscles relax. He scoots forward so that Ignis can sit behind him, and once he’s settled against the back of the tub, Prompto moves to be between his legs with his back resting against Ignis’ chest. The bubbles come up to his chest, and with an agile foot, he turns the water off before the suds spill over the side of the tub.

Ignis’ arms rest around his stomach, Prompto resting his hands on top of his. “She is, but she doesn’t show it that often. Ravus, though - he would flaunt his wealth when we were growing up. Driving the best car a senior could drive when we were freshmen in high school.” Prompto shifts a little, trying to make himself more comfortable against his chest. “Her family’s wealth brought us together tonight.”

“That’s very true.” Ignis reaches for one of the wash clothes, and Prompto watches him dunk it under the water to get it wet. “I will have to show my appreciation to her in an unbiased manner.”

“You mean, don’t give her an A because she let you be with your boyfriend?” Prompto teases his lover, who chuckles low near his ear at the comment. The noise sends a small shiver down his back, making him bite down on his lip.

“Something like that.” The wet cloth starts to touch his chest, Prompto tilting his head to lean it back against Ignis’ shoulder as he feels the soft cotton slide down towards his torso. “I’m forever grateful that she’s allowing us this small reprieve. I’m very happy to be here with you like this tonight.”

“Are you?” He groans a little, as the cloth goes beneath the water, and brushes up against his semi-hard cock. “I don’t know what I would have done if we couldn’t see each other this weekend. I’ve missed you so much, Iggy.”

“I know, my love.” A hand touches his chin, pulling him to turn towards the side. Prompto puckers his lips, and releases a soft moan as Ignis’ lips touch his own with a soft kiss. “If anyone knows how miserable this week has been, it’s myself. But we’re together now, and we’re going to enjoy every single moment we have.”

Prompto turns so that his head is resting against the base of Ignis’ neck, his eyes falling closed as the cloth that’s under the water starts to touch his genitals more. “I don’t think one night is going to be enough for me, Iggy…”

“I know it won’t be.” Ignis speaks softly near his ear, as his hand guides Prompto to lift his hips up. The cloth is dropped, and soon Prompto feels Ignis’ hand wrap firmly around his cock. “But you said it yourself, we’ve got all night…”

His mind starts to drift, as the hand on his cock starts to be more insistent with its touches, the firm tug of Ignis’ hand feeling so much better than his own. Water splashes up towards his chest, but he pays it no mind as Prompto begins to really _feel_  the way that Ignis’ hand moves up and down his cock. He’s already ready to burst with just the few small touches. Gentle kisses are placed on his neck, and low murmurs of what Ignis wishes to do to him fill his ears that pull him closer and closer to another orgasm.

“Come, my love….” The soft command makes Prompto whine softly, the hand around his cock moving with a faster speed. The pleasure that surges through him can no longer be denied, as he begins to come with a low moan. “Perfect….” Ignis brushes a kiss to his temple, as he tries to regain some semblance of clarity. “Now we’re even.”

Laughing softly, he nods his head as they both move to adjust themselves in the water to sit a little bit more comfortably. He returns his head to Ignis’ shoulder, the bliss from his orgasm keeping a smile on his face. “E-Even.” He nods his head, giggling a little. “Mmm...that was so nice, thank you, Iggy.”

“It was my pleasure, love.” He tilts his head back, and moans softly as Ignis’ lips touch his with a tender kiss. The washcloth is picked up from the basin of the tub, and soon his lover begins to resume the necessary cleaning of his body. After a few touches to his lower stomach, Prompto feels the cloth start to go a little lower. Soft terry cloth touches his entrance, Prompto whining a the delicate touch. “Let me clean you out, love….”

He tries to stay still, but with how sensitive his body is at the moment, he can’t help but pull his hips back as the cloth digs inside of him. But he can feel the mess leaving his body, feeling a little weirded out that they’re sitting in the bath where his mess is, but the bubbles hide any physical evidence. Not that he’s embarrassed by what their bodies naturally do, but it’s still a little bit of a ick factor.

Turning his head, he brushes a kiss against the base of Ignis’ neck, loving the soft moan that he hears his lover make. “Should we put new water in the tub? So we’re not bathing in our own mess?” He tries not to sound too grossed out.

“I don’t mind draining the tub, if it will make you feel more comfortable, love. Or, we can relax for a few minutes more, and then rinse off in the shower?”

The solitary shower to the side of the tub makes Prompto nod his head. “Y-yeah, I think I could handle that.”

“Excellent.”

Prompto reaches under the water to drain the tub, and then with Ignis’ help, returns to an upright position as they stand up together. Ignis helps him to walk over to the stand alone shower, steam rising from the heat of the water. When they get into the glass encased shower stall, Prompto notices that they can see everything they’re doing in the wall length mirror across from them. He gasps, having never really noticed it before, and quickly turns around to ignore that fact.

“What’s wrong, Prompto?” Ignis asks, as he starts to soap up his hair with some shampoo. “There isn’t a bug or something in the shower, is there?”

“N-Not exactly.” He can feel the heat returning to his face, as he reaches for the bottle of shampoo to use on himself. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I’m okay.” He starts to scrub fast, and then stands under the water to rinse his hair off before Ignis is finished washing his own hair.

His lover chuckles, and shakes his head. “You are anything but fine, Prompto. You’re acting like something has happened. What’s really going on?”

Waiting for Ignis to duck his head under the water to rinse off his hair, he grabs the soap and starts to lather up his arms and chest. “Um, well, why don’t you turn and face me, and then you’ll see what the problem is. Or isn’t. I don’t know. I’m a little weirded out at the moment.” He tries not to think about the mirror. Keeping his back turned keeps him ignorant of what the mirror is showing them, which makes it a little easier to handle.

“Oh…?” He sees Ignis lift his head, and the way that his eyes widen causes his stomach to twist in a pleasant manner. “Well, well. Isn’t that fun?”

The blush on his cheeks spreads to his ears and neck. Prompto shakes his head, as he keeps his back turned to the mirror. “I don’t think it’s fun. It’s embarrassing, and I don’t know why I’ve never thought about it before. I’ve used this shower for _years_ , Iggy.”

“It’s because when you’re alone, it’s not something you think about.” A hand touches his shoulder, and guides him to slowly turn around. He wants to resist, but Ignis’ touch is so inviting that he can’t help but move in the direction that he wants him to. “What’s so embarrassing about the beauty of our bodies?”

He looks at the mirror, and sees Ignis standing next to him, their wet bodies reflected in the mirror. Prompto tries to keep his eyes on his lover’s face, but he can’t help letting his gaze drift downwards, as he takes in the beauty of the lower half of Ignis’ body. “N-Nothing is embarrassing.” He feels his own cock beginning to twitch with renewed interest, the little display in the tub almost a warm up, as it would seem, as his cock continues to grow the more his eyes stay on Ignis’ cock.

“Here, love.” A hand circles his wrist, as Ignis pulls his hand to wrap it around his lover’s cock. “Watch what you do to me.” His lover’s lips touch his ear, as Prompto starts to pump his hardening cock nice and slow. “Yes, my love…” Ignis murmurs, a low moan leaving his throat as Prompto starts to make a tighter fist around him. “Are you watching me…?”

“Yes.” A soft moan leaves his own throat, as he feels Ignis’ hand circle around his cock again. “W-What are you thinking about right now, Iggy…?” He looks up to take in the expression on his lover’s face, mesmerized by how beautiful he looks in the reflection of the mirror.

Another low moan falls from Ignis’ lips. “I want you to be inside of me. I want to know what I look like when you take me…”

A full body shiver causes Prompto’s hand to falter in its movements on his lover’s cock. “D-Do you…? What about needing lube…?”

“Go grab it from the bedroom.” The hand around his cock disappears. “Hurry…”

He nods his head, and quickly leaves the stall, grabbing a towel so he’s not dripping water _everywhere_. He runs into the bedroom and grabs the small bottle of lube, then makes his way back into the bathroom, where he sees his lover is still pressed up against the glass, the tip of his cock leaving a small trail of precum against it. He drops his towel, and jumps back into the shower, the bottle of lube pressed against his palm.

“A-Are you sure about this, Iggy…?” He asks, as he pours a little bit of the lube onto his fingers. “Won’t this wash off…?”

“It’ll be fine for now, love.” Ignis shakes his head, as he knocks his head against the glass. “H-Hurry, though…”

Hearing his lover reciprocating the same neediness that he feels time and time again when they’re together has Prompto pushing his index finger into him with a slow motion. He groans low as the tightness surrounds his finger, both of their bodies having returned to their tightness after not being together physically for so long. “Breathe, Father…” He whispers against his shoulder, as he starts to slip a second finger into him.

He looks over Ignis’ shoulder, and watches the way his mouth drops open with each little push of his fingers. “God, Prompto…” His lover’s voice pulls him from his stupor, as he starts to spread his fingers apart inside of him. “Are you watching me…?”

“You look amazing, Iggy….” Pressing a kiss to his shoulder, he keeps his fingers spread inside of him as he starts to add a third finger. “Are you watching yourself right now?”

“Yes…” His lover nods his head, as Prompto begins to crook his finger inside of him, trying to find that special spot inside of him. It takes a few tries, but as soon as he finds it, he’s rewarded with a loud cry from his lover’s throat. “Nnngh….P-Prompto…”

“Just a few more minutes….” Prompto’s own cock is itching to be buried in the tight heat, wanting to know what it looks like when he takes his lover from behind like this. Their height difference doesn’t seem to be too much of a challenge at the moment, and he hopes it stays that way, otherwise this is going to be more awkward than sexy.

“N-Now, love…” Ignis begs him in a soft voice. “Now, _please_ …”

Knowing that they’re both anxious to feel it together, Prompto nods his head as he slowly pulls his fingers from Ignis’ body. “Bend your knees a little for me…” He pours a little more lube onto his fingers, and starts to coat his cock, which has returned to its fully aroused state thanks to this newfound discovery.

“Like this…?” His lover puts his palms flat on the glass wall, Prompto watching as he bends his knees a little, Ignis’ ass now at the perfect level for him.

He puts the tip of his cock against his lover’s entrance, and nods his head. “Yes, Iggy. That’s perfect…” Once the tip is inside of him, he returns his hands to be on Ignis’ hips, and looks forward at the mirror. The embarrassment is long gone from his features, as he takes in the way Ignis arches his back as he slips his cock further into his tight channel. “How does it feel, Father…?” He asks, his own voice a little lower than he expects it to be, as he pushes his cock all the way into his lover’s body.

“G-Good….” A low groan reverberates inside the stall, as Prompto holds tight onto his hips. “God, please move…”

“Not until you open your eyes.” Prompto can see in the mirror that Ignis’ eyes are closed in euphoria, as he starts to pull his cock out a little, then pushes it back it with a quick snap of his hips. He hears him moan louder at the thrust, his desire skyrocketing by watching how his lover’s cock bounces with each little snap of his hips. “Open your eyes…”

He sees Ignis look forward, Prompto’s lower belly tightening with heat as he hears the most erotic moan leave his lover’s throat. “Oh, _God_ ….God, Almighty….”

“Yes, Father…” Prompto starts to move his hips with a little more insistence. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it…? Look how your body reacts to the way my body feels inside of you…”

Prompto flexes his cock a little inside of him, and the noise that Ignis makes has him doing it again as he slams his hips forward hard. “Nnnngh….G-God….Jesus….Christ….”

“Say it louder, Iggy….” He moans, as he releases the grip he has on Ignis’ hip, and snakes it around to make a fist around his lover’s cock. The angle makes him slip a little deeper inside of him, bringing another deep moan out of his lover’s throat. “That’s it, Father…”

“J-Jesus….wept…” Ignis’ moans start to become incoherent phrases, Prompto recognizing a few, and then a string of words in Italian start to come out of Ignis’ mouth. The sounds have Prompto bucking his hips hard, his hand sliding up and down his cock with almost chaotic movements. “P-Prompto!”

Ignis’ body tightens its grip around his cock, as warmth begins to spread over his fingers. He starts to jerk him off, the cum flinging onto the shower wall. Prompto stares at the mirror, watching his lover scream through his orgasm, as his own body fights with him to experience his own. One hard thrust forward, and he’s following his lover over with a low moan, his eyes falling closed as he accepts the total ecstacy of orgasming deep inside of Ignis’ body.

He rests his chest against Ignis’ back for a few moments before he slowly pulls out of his body. Prompto puts both of his arms around Ignis’ torso, and holds him close, the two of them continuing to breathe hard as they come down from their high together. Ignis turns around, and puts his arms tight around Prompto’s body, hugging him close.

“I love you.” Ignis whispers into his ear, as they stay locked in each other’s embrace. “God, do I love you…”

“I love you too.” He laughs, turning to look over at the water. “We should clean up and go to bed.”

“Probably a good idea, my love.” Their lips come together for a quick kiss, and then they stand apart from one another.

After finishing up in the shower, both of them now thoroughly cleaned inside and out, they dry off and head back into the bedroom. They get settled under the covers, Prompto curling himself up against Ignis’ body with a soft, content sigh leaving his throat.

“Do you know what I really love about our relationship, Iggy?” He yawns a little, as he gets himself more comfortable under the covers.

Lips brush his forehead. “What’s that, my love?”

“I love this.” Prompto snuggles a little closer. “I love getting to sleep with you like this. It’s so nice. Your warm body, your heart beat, your everything. I just love how nice it all feels.”

Ignis chuckles softly, as the arms around him give him a little squeeze. “I feel the same exact way, Prompto. It’s nice watching you sleep in my arms, and how good it feels to have you in them. I wish it could happen more often than it does, because I do rather enjoy it myself.”

“Soon…?” He lifts his head to look up at his lover’s face. “Maybe…?”

“Hopefully.” Ignis nods his head. “We’ll see. There’s still a few things that need to happen before I can make my decision.”

Prompto nods his head, and returns it back to be against Ignis’ neck. “I understand, Iggy. Tonight won’t be setting you back from your meeting on Monday, will it?”

“No, love. I’m more than prepared for that meeting.” Another kiss touches his forehead. “Thank you so much for your concern about it.”

“You sure??”

“Absolutely. Now, let’s try and get a little bit of sleep, hmm?”

A yawn leaves his mouth, as Prompto’s eyelids start to feel heavier. “Yes, Iggy. Sleep. Maybe more sex later?”

“Maybe, my love.”

He drifts to sleep, safe and secure in Ignis’ arms, beyond happy to be back in them again after a long, stressful week.

***

Loud banging startles Prompto awake. “Prompto!” He hears the knocking continue, as the arms around his body begin to tighten their hold.

“She’ll go away.” Ignis mumbles into his ear, pulling him back down towards the bed. “Go back to sleep love.”

The knocking, however, doesn’t stop. Nor does the sound of his best friend chanting his name over and over. “LUNA!” He shouts out in frustration, the amused chuckle that Ignis makes doesn’t diffuse his anger. “We’re SLEEPING.”

“BULLSHIT.”

He groans, and throws off the covers off the bed. Putting his boxers on, he walks over to the door, and throws it open. “NOT BULLSHIT. You just woke us up!”

“I told you.” He hears Noctis’ voice come from the kitchen.

“Whatever. You’re up now. Come on, we’re hungry. We’ve got a bunch of food made, and I’m tired of waiting.” Luna crosses her arms, and pouts. “So don’t get any funny ideas!”

“Fine.” He closes the door, resisting the urge to slam it in her face as he turns back to face the bed. He sees Ignis already standing up, putting his clothes back on, his glasses back on his face. “I was really hoping for some more time to cuddle, and maybe have a little bit more fun.”

Ignis walks over to him, struggling to put his sweatshirt on. “It’s alright, love.”

“Is it? Because now that it’s morning, and we’re going to eat - I know you’ll be leaving soon. And I hate how that feels.” Prompto touches the spot on the left side of his chest where his heart is. “I don’t want this feeling to happen anymore. I wish I could see you again tonight. And tomorrow, and-”

Lips touch his with a soft kiss, Prompto surrendering himself over to his lover’s wiles. “It’s going to be okay, Prompto.” Ignis whispers against his lips. “Now, we should go and see what this feast for breakfast is, before we make Ms. Fleuret more upset.”

“Fine.” He knows Ignis is right, because knowing Luna, if they’re not out in the kitchen in five minutes, the knocking will return. “I thought we had more time…”

“We were up fairly late last night.” Ignis is quick to remind him. “But I don’t regret it at all.”

“Neither do I.” He smiles, and brings his lips back up to him. “Wait for me to get dressed?”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you alone.”

Prompto gets his clothes back in order, and sees Ignis putting the bottle of lube back into his jeans pocket, the room in a minor state of disarray. He hastily takes the sheets off the bed, and balls them up. Ignis takes them from his hands, and Prompto gives him one last kiss before opening the door to head out to his friends.

As they start to walk down the hall, the distinct sound of nails clacking on hardwood floor is the only audio cue he receives before two very large and friendly dogs make their way over to him, and knock him down onto the ground. He laughs hard, trying to get away from the doggy slobber of both Pryna and Umbra, but neither dog seems to be taking the hint.

“Pryna! Umbra!” He hears Luna call their names out, but neither listen to her either as they continue to attack Prompto with more kisses. “Ignis - the laundry room is the door down the hall, and to the left.” She looks back at the three on the floor. “Come on, you guys! Why won’t you listen to me!”

“Pryna. Umbra.” Noctis’ stern voice brings the dogs away from Prompto, allowing him to sit up to wipe the doggy slobber off of his face. “The instructor said to be more firm.”

“Right. More firm.” Luna sighs, as Noctis offers his hand to Prompto. “Do you need to go wash it off, Prompto? Sorry, we had them upstairs last night, which is why they didn’t bother us. But they get free rein this morning.”

His best friend’s lover lifts him up off the ground. “Nah, I think I’m okay. I’m happy they’re doing so well with you guys.” He reaches down and pets Pryna first, before petting Umbra. “Are Aranea and Ravus awake?”

“We are, shortcake.” Aranea pokes her head out of the kitchen. “We’re probably going to take Ignis back to campus after we eat, as we’ve got a few errands to run afterwards.”

“R-Right.” He tries not to get too upset at the thought of having to leave his lover already. He can feel the anxiety start to seep into his brain, but a warm hand that comes into contact with his takes it all away.

“Come on, love.” Ignis looks down at him with a smile on his face. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food.”

“Good, because we have a lot of it.” Noctis remarks, as they all make their way into the kitchen together. “Ravus and Aranea have been cooking up a storm this morning.”

The kitchen island is covered in an assortment of food - ranging from fresh baked pastries, to a platter full of scrambled eggs, and a tray full of oven cooked bacon. Prompto grabs some coffee, then pours some for Ignis, before grabbing a plate to fill it with all the different goodies they have at their disposal for breakfast. Pryna and Umbra are put outside with treats of their own, easily distracting them to give them a chance to eat their breakfast in peace.

After everyone eats their fill, Aranea taps Ignis on the shoulder. Prompto freezes, not ready for this wonderful time to be coming to an end. He sees Luna looking at him with concern in her eyes for him. He shakes his head, hoping that she knows now is not the time to draw attention to himself. As it is, Aranea does it for her.

“Shortcake, you want to walk Specs out to the car? We’ll be right behind you two. Gotta clean up the kitchen a little first.”

He nods his head, and sees a similar expression on Ignis’ face. He waits for Ignis to say goodbye to both Noctis and Luna, happy to see his best friend giving his lover a hug, then takes his hand and walks outside with him. They walk over to Aranea’s car, Prompto biting his bottom lip to not let the emotions he’s trying so hard to hide from Ignis. But as soon as his arms wrap around his body, Prompto starts to sniffle, and hugs onto his lover tight.

“It’s going to be okay, Prompto.” Ignis’ voice is soothing, helping to relegate him a tiny bit. “I’ll call you tonight when I lock up the church, alright? Tomorrow I’ll be working on my presentation for Monday, but I’ll see you at mass.”

“You will.” He nods his head, and exhales a soft sigh. “This really isn’t getting any easier. I’m trying not to get my hopes up about you leaving the church, but honestly - I hope it does happen, because I am miserable without you around.” The words he’s left unsaid for a long time finally come out. “I’ve been afraid to say anything, because what if you change your mind? Then I’m getting my hopes up for nothing.”

“I understand.” His lover’s arms tighten their hold around his body. “Whatever happens the next few days, weeks, months - just know that you are the center of my universe. Not God, not the church. You.” A hand touches his face, drawing his attention up to his lover’s eyes. “We’re going to get through all of this together. Whatever happens, I’m not going to be leaving your side. I’m in love with you, Prompto.”

Hearing all of the fears that have been gnawing away in his brain come out of Ignis’ mouth makes him burst into a fresh round of tears. “God, I’m so scared, Iggy.”

“I know, I am too. But it’s going to be okay. We’re on the path we’re meant to be on.” Ignis cups his face with both of his hands, and slowly lowers his head down towards him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispers, their lips coming together for a sensual kiss. “I hate not knowing when we’ll be able to do this again.”

“We’ve been able to handle it before. We can continue to handle it, my love.” The smile that’s on Ignis’ face brings one to his own.

“Alright, you two.” Aranea makes her presence known as she walks out of the front door with Ravus. “Specs, you ready to roll out?”

“I am.”

“I’m not.” Prompto shakes his head, throwing his arms around his lover’s neck.

Another strong embrace, followed by another languid kiss leaves Prompto slightly breathless, and a tiny bit sad. “I’ll call you tonight.” Ignis whispers into his ear, before he pulls away to get in the backseat of Aranea’s car.

Prompto nods his head, and stays standing on the driveway, watching his love get taken away from him. He feels a wet snout push against his hand, and then drops to his knees to hug Pryna, who has made her way over to him.

“Prom?” Luna’s voice has Prompto wiping away the tears off of his face. “Want to go walk the dogs with us before we take you back to the dorms? Maybe, if you feel like it, we could go see a movie or something?”

It makes him happy that his best friend has so much concern for him. He looks up at her with a watery smile, and nods his head. “Let’s take them for a walk, and see what time it is when we get back? I still have a lot of homework to do.”

“You know, you can take a break every once in awhile.” She teases him, but then calls out to Noctis, who brings Umbra with him. “Alright, let’s go for a walk.”

Taking Pryna and Umbra help to clear his head, making him feel a little better about what’s going on. Both Noctis and Luna give him his space, but they all make small talk as they let the dogs run off their leashes at the nearby dog park. When they get back to the Fleuret residence, Prompto gets into the backseat of Luna’s car, the three of them heading back to St. Lucis together.

“Did you have a nice time last night, Prompto?” Noctis asks, as they pull up to his dormitory. “It was really nice seeing the two of you being together like that. You both looked very happy.”

“Thanks, Noct.” It makes him feel good to know that it’s obvious what they mean to each other. “Who told Ravus?” Prompto asks, as he unbuckles his belt.

“Aranea.” Luna answers, a smirk on her lips. “As I understand it, Ignis gave his permission, so don’t worry. He’s happy for the two of you. As are we. Hopefully everything will work out.”

“Thanks, Luna.” He smiles at his best friend, and then gets out of the car. “Guess I’ll see you in class on Monday?”

“You will.” She nods.

“Bye, Noct. See you soon.” He waves to his best friend’s lover, who returns it with a smile of his own.

Heading into his dormitory, he feels his phone vibrate when he gets into his room. “ _I had a wonderful time last night. I hope you did as well. I’ll call you tonight? ❤_ ”

“ _I did too. And yes, please. I already wish I could hear you talking to me. Love you. ❤_ ”

“ _Love you too. Soon. :) Enjoy your afternoon_.”

Prompto grabs his backpack, and his homework, and makes the trek across campus to go and study in the library. If he sits in his dorm room, he’s going to be too easily distracted by thoughts of his lover, and how he wishes they could be spending another Saturday together. _Soon it might be over_. In the library, he makes good headway on two term papers for the end of the semester, almost done with the one for Father Scientia’s class. The church bell begins to ring, informing him that it’s already four in the afternoon.

Packing up his things, he heads back to his dorm room, and gets ready for mass. Since he knows it’s going to be Monsignor Leonis leading the mass, he heads into church without the usual bounce in his step. As he walks into the nave, he blesses himself with holy water, then heads to his normal pew. The nave is nowhere near at capacity, knowing that tomorrow night when Father Scientia says mass, it should be well attended. Kneeling at the end of the pew, he blesses himself again, and takes a seat, waiting for mass to begin.

Monsignor Leonis leads mass with a calm collective that neither Father Bradham, nor Father Scientia, exude while up on the altar. Maybe because he has more years in the church, or because why go all out when there isn’t that many people in attendance? Prompto doesn’t know, but what he does know is that at least the mass passes by quickly. He takes communion from one of the helpers, thankful that the Monsignor is on the other side of the aisle.

At the end of mass, Prompto makes his way outside, and knowing it’s in his best interest to head back to his dormitory, he finds himself walking over to where the Monsignor is standing, surrounded by some of the parishioners. He waits his turn, and offers him a cordial smile as they shake hands.

“Thank you for mass this evening, Monsignor. It was very nice.” The words taste like a lie on his tongue, but it is what it is. _If Iggy leaves the church, I’m going to have to learn to enjoy his sermons. God, I’m not sure I can do that_.

“You’re quite welcome, Prompto.” Monsignor Leonis shakes his hand. “It’s a pleasure to see you here tonight.”

“Thank you, Monsignor.” He bows his head, then takes his leave, as he hears the Monsignor beginning to talk to another parishioner who had been waiting their turn.

He grabs dinner at the coffee shop, not really interested in eating a ton of food, still slightly full from their gigantic brunch earlier in the day. Heading back to his dorm room, Prompto plops down onto his loveseat, and keeps his phone next to him, trying not to be too conscientious of the time. To distract himself, he puts on one of his favorite dvds, and tries to lose himself in the story, but every so often he checks the time, and his phone, to see if he’s missed a text, or a call.

At two minutes to eleven, his phone begins to ring. Answering the call, he goes over to his bed and lays down, the phone pressed against his ear. “Hello?”

“Hi, love. I’m sorry it took me longer to call you tonight. Monsignor Leonis wanted to be shown how to lock up the church the way we do it. Both Father Bradham and I showed him what needs to be done, as he’d done it the night before, but wasn’t sure if he did it correctly. Father Bradham unlocked the church this morning.” He hears the frustration in Father Scientia’s voice, making a frown appear on his own face.

“Are you still in the church?”

“No, I’m back in the rectory, trying to speak as quietly as possible.” The sound of Ignis’ voice is a little quiet, but Prompto thought it was because he was in the nave. “How’s your day been?”

“It’s been okay.” He exhales, and tries to sound chipper, because he knows that will help make his lover feel better. “What about you? Get a lot of work done?”

“I did.” A soft sigh makes Prompto grip his phone a little tighter. “I have to tell you, I wish you were here with me right now. I could use one of your hugs.”

Prompto sits up, and hugs his knee to his chest. “I wish I could be there too. You said it yourself, Iggy - we can do this. It’s going to be okay.”

“It doesn’t feel like that right now.” Frustration, mixed with what sounds like sadness, returns to his lover’s voice. “God is testing me, and I think I’m failing.”

“You’re not.” He shakes his head. “You’re the smartest, most trustworthy person I know. You are in charge of your own fate. Remember? You’re a man first, Iggy.”

“Right. A man.” His lover’s voice drops down to a mere whisper. “I miss you, Prompto.”

“I miss you too, Iggy.” He whispers, hugging his knees a little tighter. “You can’t feel it, but I’m hugging you so tight right now. I’ll see you tomorrow at mass, right?”

“You will.” A soft sniffle comes through the line, making Prompto’s chest ache. Hearing his lover sound so broken really hurts his heart. _Is this my fault?? What have I done to make him feel like this? How can I fix this?_ “I wish I could explain to you all these thoughts that are swirling through my head right now. It would make this process so much easier if I could talk to someone about it all.”

“It’s okay, Iggy.” Prompto tries not to sound like he’s crying, as he wipes away the tears from his cheeks. “You’re going to be okay. All of this is going to be okay. You’re strong. _We’re_  strong. I love you.”

“I love you too.” There’s a tiny hint of happiness in his lover’s voice. “I should let you go to sleep. I know I need to get to bed myself.”

_No, don’t go!_  He’s not ready to say good night yet. “Okay, Iggy. I’ll glad you called me, though.”

“Were you waiting for my call?”

“Truth?”

“Please.”

“I was.” He nods his head, as he falls back down onto his pillow. “I’m really glad that you did.”

“Me too, my love. Me too.”

“Sweet dreams, okay? No sadness. Everything is going to be okay.”

He can hear the smile on his lover’s face. “Everything is going to be okay.” Ignis whispers. “Good night, my love. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Iggy.” The call ends.

Sitting up, he puts his phone back onto his charger, and hugs the pillow that Father Scientia had last used, happy that some of his smell is still on it. He hugs it tight to his chest, and tries not to think about how upset his lover had just sounded. Instead, he closes his eyes and thinks about what it will be like tomorrow when he sees him lead mass again. It’s too bad that he wishes that they could do something together after mass, like they used to be able to do. But with the thorn that is Monsignor Leonis, he knows that won’t be possible. So he’ll take what he can get, any way possible. It’s something to look forward to.

  



	40. A Game of What Ifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sinful Sexual Sunday! No real smut in today's update, I'm afraid. ;A; 
> 
> We’re coming up to the end of this tale. On Wednesday, I will be posting Chapter 41 and the Epilogue back to back. Please enjoy today’s update! ^_^

 

 

* * *

Prompto wakes up the next morning to the sound of rain splattering against the window. The world is grey, matching the way he feels at the moment. After his phone call with Father Scientia the night before, he had gone to bed, hoping that sleep would clear his mind and give him the clarity he needs to face the day. But waking up to the sound of rain, Prompto realizes that today is going to go by slow, when yesterday seemed to speed by so quick when he’d been with his lover. _Maybe I should go back to bed_.

With a little reluctance, he reaches for his phone, and he sees no new text messages, not that it surprises him. He knows that Father Scientia is going to be busy today, getting ready for his meeting tomorrow. _I’ll see him tonight_. That thought brings a small smile to his lips, as he pulls up their text conversation. His fingers start to type a message. “ _Morning. ;-* That’s me kissing you good morning. :D I hope you slept well! See you at mass!_ ”

“ _Thank you, love. This message is exactly what I needed right now. Yes, tonight. Stay in the church afterwards? I’ll come find you_.”

His heart rate escalates as he reads the words. “ _I will, Iggy. Have a good day. ❤_ ”

“ _You as well. ❤ 5 won’t get here soon enough. Love you_.”

“ _I love you too_.”

He stares at the words, his fingers tracing the last message from his lover. All this time, he had assumed he was the only one to feel like time dragged by on Sundays, but to hear his lover admit that the day can’t pass fast enough for him either fills his heart with love. Returning his phone back to his charger, he gets up and heads to his bathroom. As he takes a shower, he thinks about how no dreams had plagued him the night before. Which he’s both thankful and a little sad about, because as well rested as he feels, it would have been nice to have woken up to a little bit of a mess. _Who am I? I want to be covered in my own cum?_  He laughs at himself as he finishes up in the shower, then gets dressed in a clean pair of pajama pants, and a loose fitting shirt.

The morning passes by at a glacial pace, Prompto trying not to think about the time like he’d done the night before when he had been waiting for Father Scientia’s call. And now he’s waiting for the bell tower to ring that it’s four, so he can take his time to get ready for church. He wants to look perfect for his lover, and says a silent prayer to God that Father Scientia will still be saying mass alone tonight. _Please, God. I don’t want to see Monsignor Leonis tonight_. It’s something he repeats over and over in his mind, as he completes his homework for the weekend.

Finally, the bell begins to ring with four loud chimes, Prompto pausing the movie he’d been watching, and gets up with a stretch. Excitement begins to build inside of him, as he heads to his closet, trying to figure out what he should wear to mass. Rain is still falling, but with the heater working so well in the church, he knows he can layer and be fine. Searching through the limited options in his closet, he decides on dressing more formal than he has in the last few months. Picking out a solid dark grey button up shirt, he pairs it with a green tie, black vest and black slacks. After freshening up in the bathroom, he gets ready for mass.

With his umbrella balanced against his right shoulder, Prompto heads across the campus, the ground saturated with water. It smells heavenly, much nicer than when the snow had fallen earlier in the week. The scent of rain on pavement is one of his favorite smells, his umbrella keeping him from getting his hair and upper body wet. The bell begins to chime the quarter hour, leaving him fifteen minutes before mass is set to begin.

After blessing himself with Holy Water, he heads into the nave, and sees a sizeable crowd for a Sunday evening mass. Kneeling down towards the cross, he makes the sign of the cross a second time before entering his pew. He sets his umbrella on the floor underneath his pew, and undoes his coat, setting it to rest beside him. Fixing his shirt sleeves, he takes a look around and sees other people in their Sunday best. It’s nice to dress up, especially when it’s to look good for his loved one. He has no doubt in his mind that today has been exhausting for Father Scientia, so anything he can to do to help bring a smile to his face makes him feel good.

Organ music fills the church, the stragglers rushing to find a seat in the nave. He has no one immediately next to him, but there are a few people in his row, as well as behind him. As the congregation stands as mass begins, he holds his hymnal in his hand, and stays facing forward until he sees out of the corner of his eye the processional begin to pass. He turns his head slightly to the left, and sees Father Scientia walking alone, a bright smile beginning to manifest on Prompto’s lips as he meets his lover’s eyes.

The smile that they share makes him happy that he’d chosen to dress nice, as the smile he sees on Father Scientia’s face before he turns away brings complete happiness to his soul. When the opening hymn finishes, he sees his lover standing in front of the altar, a look of radiance on his face. Father Scientia welcomes the congregation to mass, and then asks for them to bow their head in prayer.

Prompto knows he should bow his head, but it’s been so long since he’s been able to enjoy a mass led by his lover. He sees him meet his gaze, Father Scientia lifting his left hand to touch both the corner of his eye, and then the corner of his mouth. Prompto returns the gesture, and places his fingertip against his lips, blowing a kiss towards his lover whose smile grows on his face.

Listening to Father Scientia’s sermon, he hears the strong presence he’s come to know and love. The sadness that had been there the night before doesn’t show its presence as Father Scientia references the movie ‘Black Panther’ to put the message of the gospel into a way most people can relate to in this day and age. It’s something he doesn’t think that Monsignor Leonis is going to be able to do, and Prompto begins to wonder if he should try and convince Father Scientia to not leave the church.

Because it’s clear that the congregation is listening to his every word, and he knows that the families that are in attendance are going to go home and reflect on the words that Father Scientia is saying. _How can he want to leave, when it’s so apparent that he’s needed here?_  Prompto bows his head at the end of the homily, and takes a deep breath. As the next hymn is sung, he chooses to stay quiet, listening to the words instead of singing along with them.

When it comes time for communion, Prompto is happy to see Father Scientia at the head of his row, praying that he will stay there until it’s his turn to receive the Holy Sacrament. At the last moment, he puts his hands down in order to receive communion on his tongue, rather than in the palm of his hand. He comes to a stop in front of his lover, who has a serene look on his face.

“The Body of Christ.” Father Scientia holds up the communion wafer to him.

“Amen.” He whispers his response, before extending his tongue out. He feels his lover’s fingers touch the sides of his tongue as he places the communion wafer there, Prompto’s eyes closing as he pulls his tongue back into his mouth to swallow the sacrament. He makes the sign of the cross as he chews, then makes his way over to where the communal wine is being served. He doesn’t dare look at his lover until he’s returned to his pew to pray, and sees Father Scientia now standing in the middle of the aisle, taking care of both sides of the nave.

Mass concludes, and true to his word, Prompto stays in the nave, holding his rosary in his hands as he kneels down on the padded prayer bench. No one pays him any mind as most people leave the church, save for a few that go to the prayer stations to light candles. He becomes so focused on his praying that he doesn’t hear footsteps echoing in the almost empty nave until they’re much closer to him. Clutching the glass beads in his hands, he lifts his head up, and sees Father Scientia standing in front of him, still dressed in his alb and stole, and looking slightly damp.

“Good evening, Father.” He greets him, a smile on his face. ‘That was a wonderful sermon you gave today.”

“Did you like it?” The smile on his lover’s face causes his stomach to roll, as he keeps his hands clenched around his beads. “I’m so happy to hear that. It was nice being able to touch on some pop culture. It feels like the parishioners really enjoyed that.”

“I’m sure that they did.” Prompto nods his head, and puts his rosary back into its small pouch, and returns it to his pants pocket. “Is it still raining outside, Father? You look a little wet.”

A laugh rings out in the nave, making the smile on Prompto’s face grow. “It is. In fact, I need to go and change. Would you care to join me?”

“I would love to, Father.” He grabs his coat, and picks up his umbrella from underneath his pew. “Do you have anywhere you have to be after this? Are you going to visit any members of our church?”

“I’m afraid not this evening.” Prompto walks next to Father Scientia, as they make their way up the stairs, heading past the altar, and then through the door to the sacristy. Without knowing if someone is going to be waiting from them, Prompto isn’t surprised when they don’t stop in the small alcove, although he had hoped that they might.

Leaning his umbrella up against the desk, he goes over to where Father Scientia is standing, and helps to take the stole off of his neck. His hands don’t tremble like the last time he’d held the object, but his face heats up at the memory of it. “Are you ready for tomorrow, Father?” He asks, keeping his voice soft as he hands him the stole to put back into the closet.

“I think so.” Father Scientia nods his head, untying the sash at his waist that goes next to the stole. “I did a lot of prep work today. Now, it’s a guessing game to see what it’s going to be about.”

“But you’re prepared for anything, right?” He bites his lip, as he sees the alb being hung up, his eyes taking in the formal cassock that Father Scientia is wearing. He reaches forward, unable to stop himself, to touch the long row of buttons on his chest. “You wore this for me.”

“I did.” His lover doesn’t deny his comment, a hand coming to rest on top of his. “And you wore that tie for me.”

Prompto smiles, and nods his head. “I did, Father.”

“May I walk you back to your dormitory? Or, would you care to go to the coffee shop for a quick bite?”

He feels the heat return to his cheeks. “What about Monsignor Leonis?”

“He’s not here tonight. He’s at our sister parish for the evening.”

It takes all of two seconds for the words to register in Prompto’s brain, and for him to close the gap between their bodies, his lips landing onto his lover’s with a frantic kiss. Father Scientia moans into his mouth, as the two stay hidden from the windows, staying in the shadows as their arms come to wrap around one another. Prompto parts his lips, and feels Father Scientia’s tongue touch his with the same urgency he feels, as his body is pushed up against the cabinet.

His hips roll forward, grinding himself against the mound of his lover’s stiffness, groaning into Father Scientia’s mouth as they frot against each other. It feels good to be touching again, to be kissing each other, in the quiet sacristy. The rain pelts against the windows, the sound drowning out the way their tongues and lips touch together, both of their hips moving with a more hurried pace than normal. It’s like they both know what they’re doing shouldn’t be happening right now, but both are too caught up in the motions to bring it to a stop.

Needing to breathe properly, instead of the recycled air that he keeps taking from Father Scientia, and giving back to him without having to break their kiss, he leans his head back against the cabinet. “W-Why didn’t you say something sooner…?” Prompto moans softly, turning his head to feel his lover’s lips on the side of his neck. “W-We could have…”

“I was waiting for the right moment.” Father Scientia speaks into his ear, Prompto groaning as the words cause the hair on his arms to stand up. He feels the buttons of his lover’s cassock press against his chest, making him shiver on the spot. “I knew if I told you too soon, we’d wind up doing something that might give us away.”

“I wish…” He puts his hands through the soft strands of hair on the back of Father Scientia’s neck, and gives them a minor pull. “God, I wish there was no one in the church right now. I want to touch you, I want you to touch me. I want it _all_ , Father…”

“I wish that too.” Their lips come back together for another heated kiss. “But I can’t. If Monsignor Leonis wasn’t a part of our parish now, I’d do it in a heartbeat. Father Bradham wouldn’t care if I locked the church up much earlier than normal. But if Monsignor Leonis were to find out…?”

Prompto tries not to become too annoyed. Even with him not being around, Monsignor Leonis still clouds their fun together. “Right. Maybe I should go…?”

“No.” Father Scientia’s arms wrap tight around him, Prompto lifting his arms up to return the tight embrace. “God, all I’ve wanted since yesterday is to feel you in my arms. Do you know how good this is for me right now?”

He clings tight to him, wanting to transfer the physical manifestation of his love to Father Scientia as much as possible. “I know, because I feel the same exact way.” Neither of them say anything else, and just absorb each other’s presence, holding tight to each other like Prompto had said he was doing the night before. The passion he’d felt moments ago still lingers, but this - this is _nice_. It feels perfect.

“I have to go back to the rectory soon. I need to do a few more things before I try and get to bed at a reasonable time this evening.” His lover’s voice returns to the same emotional one he’d heard the night before on the phone. “Tonight is going to be rough for me. Tomorrow is going to be a herculean effort, at best.”

“I know you can do it.” Prompto hugs him tighter. “What time is your meeting?”

“Noon.”

“Oh, gosh! Okay. It’s too bad it wasn’t scheduled first thing in the morning.” Prompto feels his lover begin to tremble in his arms. “Iggy…?”

“What if something bad happens to me tomorrow?” His lover’s broken whisper causes that pain to return to his heart. “What if they’re firing me? What if they’ve found out about us? What if-”

Turning his head, he captures his lover’s lips with his own, silencing the fears that are a constant thought in his own head. After he feels Father Scientia relax in his arms, Prompto pulls his mouth away from him with a friendly smile on his face. “They’re not going to fire you. You’re not being reprimanded. This meeting tomorrow is going to be about something good. I can feel it. It’s like you said in your sermon today. ‘God’s love has a way of finding you, even if you can’t feel it or see it.’” Prompto rubs his hands against Father Scientia’s upper arms. “Will you call me when your meeting is done?”

“That was always the plan.” Father Scientia barks out a soft laugh, Prompto happy to see him calming down. “I should really get going.”

He brings his lips back to his lover’s, and kisses him with a soft reverence. “Will you walk with me back to my dormitory still? I’m sure coffee is out now.” Not that he’d ever regret getting a few extra moments kissing his lover. He can only hope that Father Scientia feels the same way.

“Coffee is out, but a walk is not.” The smile on his lover’s face confirms that there’s no ill will there. “Ready to head out now?”

“Do you have an umbrella?” Prompto looks over at the windows. “It’s really coming down now.”

“I do.” Father Scientia goes over to the desk, and picks up his umbrella from the opposite side. “I didn’t come here without it today.”

The two of them head out of the sacristy using the side entrance, following the path back towards campus. Prompto stays quiet, not sure if he should say anything, but every now and then they glance at one another. Prompto raises his hand up to his eye, and sees Father Scientia raise his own up to his lips, the two sharing another smile before returning their heads to look forward.

They arrive at his dormitory, Prompto wishing they had walked a little bit slower. The pain returns to his chest, as he realizes he’s going to have to say good night to Father Scientia, and be left alone. Again. _These goodbyes are becoming more difficult. Why didn’t anyone warn me of this? Maybe it’s one of the “perks” of falling in love with someone_. There’s hardly anyone walking around on campus right now - who would be out in this miserable weather - and it brings back a memory to Prompto.  
  
“Do you remember that night we kissed out here?” He asks his lover, as they both turn to look at each other, keeping their umbrellas held at an angle that allows the water to not hit either of their faces. “When you asked me if kissing me would put me into another crisis?”

“I do.” Father Scientia steps a little closer to him. “And I remember how that evening ended. How utterly erotic you sounded.”

His cheeks grow warm at the memory of their first lewd phone conversation. “Look at us now, huh? No more crises. Only this horrible ache that I’m missing my other half.”

“I know, my love.” His lover lowers his head, and brushes his lips against his. “Please, have patience. I’m still trying to figure things out.”

“Are you really going to leave the church?” Prompto whispers, staring up at him. “I feel like you’ll be disappointing a lot of people if you do.”

“I know.” The sadness returns to Father Scientia’s voice, Prompto reaching for his hand to hold tight to it. “It’s one of the many reasons why I’m still trying to find my path.”

“You’ll find it.” Prompto stares into his eyes, and offers him a small smile. “You’re going to do great in your meeting tomorrow. I’ll see you in class afterwards. Don’t worry, Iggy.”

“Your constant affirmations are very helpful, my love. You have no idea how good they are for me.” Father Scientia holds tight to his hand. “I have to go now. I won’t be locking the church tonight - so, please - get some rest? Send me your good thoughts, and I’ll send you mine.”

“I always do, Ignis.” He drops his umbrella in favor of putting both of his arms around his lover’s body. “I love you very much.” He presses his lips to Father Scientia’s ear. “Nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow. Everything is going to be great.”

“I really hope so, Prompto.”

They both stand in the rain hugging each other, Father Scientia also dropping his umbrella, no doubt for the same reason. After what feels like a lifetime, Prompto drops back down to his feet, and picks up his umbrella. “Good night, Father. Thank you for walking me back here.”

“You’re welcome. Good night.”  

One more quick kiss, and then Prompto is walking into his dormitory, shaking off the umbrella before heading to the stairwell. Each step he takes, that ache he’s pushed down begins to return, his chest experiencing a dull throb by the time he makes it back into his dorm room. Pulling his tie off, he tries not to be too upset, happy that he was able to spend even a little bit of time with his lover. As he gets his things ready for school the following day, he hears his phone vibrate.

Picking it up, he sees a text from the man that is constantly in his thoughts. “ _I’m happy you waited for me after mass. :) I love you, Prompto. Sweet dreams_.”

“ _I love you too, Iggy. G’night! Sweet dreams to you too!_ ” Putting it down, he makes sure his alarm is set, and then gets ready for bed.

***

He wakes up before his alarm is set to go off, sitting up with a soft yawn. He looks underneath his blanket, and sees no mess, a little relieved to have found nothing there. It’s one thing to wish for it on the weekend, it’s another on the weekday, when he knows he’s got a long day ahead of him.

The rain had stopped sometime during the night, the world still dark at this time of the morning. Prompto takes a shower, and gets ready for the day, deciding to dress in his lover’s St. Lucis hoodie, wearing it for comfort more than anything else at this point. He could wear a sweater, but it feels good to be wearing this today. _Maybe it will bring him luck!_  Prompto laughs at that thought, as he picks up his phone from his desk, and puts it into his pocket.

Grabbing his backpack, he heads out of his dorm room, and makes his way across campus to the church. The sun is beginning to rise as he walks across campus, the sky slowly beginning to light up as his feet traverse across wet pavement. He reaches the church as the bell begins to ring seven times. He dips his finger into the Holy Water, then kneels before entering his pew, Father Bradham already making his way out to the altar to begin Lauds.

After mass finishes, Prompto makes his way over to the confessional booth, wishing to start this week on the right foot. As he sees Father Bradham make his way into the booth, he waits for his turn to see the priest. When it’s his turn, he heads into the booth with his head down, and puts his backpack on the floor next to him.

Prompto makes the sign of the cross, and holds his hands in a prayer formation. “I confess to Almighty God and to you, Father, that I have sinned. It has been two days since my last confession.” He clears his throat a little, becoming a little nervous as he realizes he’s going to have to neglect to inform him of some of the activities he had engaged in over the weekend. “Since then, I have committed mortal sins. I’ve had thoughts of desire, Father. Thoughts that I know are normal for men to have, but I know that in the Lord’s eyes that they are not good to have.”

He hears Father Bradham hum under his breath. “Go on, my son.”

“These thoughts - they are perverse in nature. They are always perverse in nature.” He sighs a little. “I’m tired of fighting them, Father. I’m tired of feeling bad about the way I feel. For these, and all the sins I have committed in my life, I am deeply sorry.”

Another quiet hum comes through the mesh window. “You shouldn’t feel bad about them. God loves you, and knows that there comes a time in a man’s life when he has to decide what’s okay to act on, and what’s okay to think about but not act upon.” The quiet priest continues. “You are on the right path, my son. By confessing to God of your inabilities to stay pure, you have an understanding that many in our faith do not have. Your penance will be to say three Our Fathers, and three Hail Marys. Your sins will be forgiven.”

He hears Father Bradham begin to give his blessing. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Give thanks to the Lord for He is good.”

“For His mercy endures forever. Amen.” Prompto makes a sign of the cross, and then picks up his backpack. Before leaving the church, he heads to the statue of Mary, where he lights a candle and prays to God for everything to go well for his lover today, then takes his leave.

“ _You are on the right path_.” Father Bradham’s words echo in his ears, as he heads towards the coffee shop. _Am I really? I didn’t confess to all of my sins. How can I say to someone that I’m sleeping with a man? Do I need to confess to that? Do heterosexual couples confess to their sexual activities? Or are those excused because they are biologically able to create life?_  He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t hear the barista trying to get his attention. 

“Prompto? Sugar? You okay over there?” He blinks a few times, and sees he’s standing in front of Cindy, who is waiting to take his order. “Got a lot on yer mind?”

“You could say that.” Prompto grins, and chuckles a little nervously. “I’ll take my usual? And add a sugar cookie?”

“You got it, darlin’.” She takes his card, and then hands it back to him. “Well, whatever is goin’ on right now for ya, I hope it all works out for th’ best!”

“Me too, Cindy. Thanks.” He smiles, and heads down to the other end of the counter, waiting for his blended drink to be finished.

As he waits, he takes out his phone, and pulls up his text message to Father Scientia. “ _Good luck today. I lit a candle for you. ❤_ ” He presses send before he second guesses himself, then puts his phone back into his pocket to grab his pastries and blended mocha. He doesn’t expect to hear from his lover, so when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket as he’s sitting down in class, he’s a little surprised.

“ _Thank you. I’m stressed. But I’m trying to be positive. Your prayers help. As did your text. ❤_ ”

Prompto smiles, and puts his phone back into his pocket, not bothering to send another one to his lover. He doesn’t want to annoy him too much. All he can do is keep thinking positive thoughts, hopefully enough for the both of them. All throughout the morning, he thinks about Father Scientia, and prays that God is listening to both of them right now.

_Please - he deserves to not be punished. This can’t be about something bad. Please let this be something good. Please, God_. He looks up at the sky, trying to convey his message without looking like a complete lunatic. The church bells begin to chime that it’s noon, twelve long bongs ringing throughout the campus. _Oh, God_. He wishes he had enough time to head back to the church to light another candle.

Heading over to the Religious Studies building, he walks into his History of Religion class, and takes a seat at his desk. He tries to occupy his mind by looking ahead in their textbook, hoping that today they’ll be discussing one of the more riveting religions. He glances up when the door opens, and sees more students beginning to trickle in for their class. _I need to be calm_.

“Prompto!” His best friend walks into class, looking as put together as she always does. Luna takes off her sunglasses, and drops her things down on the desk next to him, a friendly smile on her face. “Hi. Did you have a good weekend?” Before he can answer her, she’s already asking a different question. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

He shoves his hands into the sweatshirt, and gives a small shake of his head. Leaning forward, he speaks so that only Luna can hear him. “He hasn’t called me yet. I’m scared that something awful has happened. His meeting was at noon. It should be over by now.”

“Don’t panic. I’m sure everything is great. He said he was going to be teaching today, didn’t he?”

The mild panic that he’s been feeling as it gets further away from noon slowly starts to ebb. “Yes, he did.”

“Then, don’t worry! We’ve got another five minutes before class starts. I’m sure everything is going to be great. Don’t worry.” She reaches over, and pats his hand.

Grabbing onto her hand, he gives it a squeeze. “Are you sure? What if it’s not?”

“I’m sure. Gotta stay positive!”

Prompto nods his head, and holds onto her hand for a little bit longer before dropping it. “Thank you.”

He goes quiet, getting his notebook ready to take notes. When it comes time for their class to begin, his eyes stay on the door, expecting to see Father Scientia walk in at any moment. But after five minutes, he hasn’t arrived yet. The class starts to mumble quietly, Prompto feeling the full fledged panic attack itching to make its presence known in his mind. When ten minutes have passed, and still no Father Scientia he starts to become restless. _This isn’t right. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong_. At fifteen minutes, there is still no sign of their professor, and no notice of the class being canceled.

“Isn’t it campus policy that if a teacher is more than fifteen minutes late, we can leave?” Someone asks the class in general.

“That’s correct.” Luna announces. “It’s been almost twenty, and Professor Scientia isn’t here. I don’t think he’s coming today.”

Prompto sits perfectly still, his body growing cold as he hears all the students around him begin to stand up and pack their things away. He tries to move, but he can’t. He’s frozen, his mind going a mile a minute as he goes through every single scenario possible in his mind. A hand on his shoulder startles him, making him let out a pitched cry.

“Relax! It’s just me!” Luna is standing next to him, her hand staying on his shoulder. “Everyone’s gone. It’s just the two of us.” He looks around the classroom, and sees she’s correct; they are alone. “Now, spill it. What the hell is happening? He’s not giving his resignation today, is he??”

“No!” Prompto shakes his head. “No, he’s having a meeting with the department chair, and with the dean of the school. He didn’t know what it was about. What if he’s been fired? What if someone found out about us? What if he’s being put on probation?”

Two cold hands touch his face. “Prompto! Stop going to the negative! He’s been in his meeting for what? Two and a half hours now? Maybe that’s a good thing.”

“Then why aren’t we having class? He said he was going to be here!” The panic that he’s been holding at bay starts to manifest through his voice. “Luna, I’m scared.”

“I know.” She sits down on his lap, and he’s quick to put his arms around her, hugging her tight. “Shhh. Don’t worry. I know this is all crazy right now. But you’ve got to believe that his tardiness doesn’t mean that something awful has happened.”

He buries his face against her shoulder, the tears beginning to fall from his eyes. “I want to believe that. I really do, but with everything that’s been going on, it’s so difficult. Monsignor Leonis’ presence, this meeting? All of it. It’s a lot to handle.”

“How do you think he feels?”

His chest aches, as he remembers their phone conversation, and their conversation last night in the sacristy. “I know he’s having a difficult time too.”

“You two are totally made for each other.” Luna giggles, and shakes her head. “Both of you have the same thoughts. It’s amazing I never noticed it before. Also, what’s with this baggy sweatshirt?”

Looking down at his chest, he blushes. “Come on, Luna. You’re smart. You can figure it out.”

“Hoooooly shit! It’s his, isn’t it?!”

Prompto nods his head, torn between laughing at her comment, and crying out of fear. He’s about to say something to her when the door to the classroom begins to open, and the man they had just been talking about walks in with a slight dazed look on his face.

“Iggy!” He shouts, jumping up from his chair, spilling Luna off of his lap. “Iggy, oh my God, you’re here! The class left! You weren’t here. So they all left. But I stayed. I stayed here, hoping you would be here.”

Father Scientia turns towards him, as he sets his things down on the desk. “O-Oh, right. It’s past fifteen minutes, isn’t it? I had thought we were in there for a long time.” Prompto sees him turn to look at his best friend. “Miss Fleuret, how nice of you to be here too.”

“I’ll be leaving, Father.” Luna already has her bag on her shoulder, Prompto staring at her. “Prompto, we’ll talk later?”

He nods his head, and moves to sit on top of one of the students’ desks, as he sees Father Scientia pick up his cup of coffee, and takes a sip. It’s clear that his lover is distracted, and he’s almost afraid to disrupt the silence they’re currently in. He wants to ask how it all went, but can’t tell if Father Scientia is happy, or if he’s sad. It’s clear that he’s distracted, and maybe he doesn’t realize he’s still here. Maybe he thinks he’s left with Luna.

“The meeting went for a lot longer than I expected.” His lover sits down behind his desk, still looking a little lost. “In hindsight, I should have cancelled today’s class. That’s an error on my part.” Father Scientia picks up his coffee, and takes a sip. “But things were going so well, that it didn’t occur to me that it was already time for class. I hope I didn’t cause you too much duress.”

“That’s great!” Prompto offers his thoughts, hoping that they’re the right ones, as Father Scientia had mentioned it had gone well. “N-No, I was okay. Still am.” He keeps a smile on his face, hoping that it will make his lover feel better if he’s about to tell him some bad news. “What was the meeting about?”

The cup of coffee get set back down, and he sees his lover look at him. “It was about a lot of things. All of the time and energy I’ve put into this meeting had been a good thing, as they asked me a lot of questions I had been smart enough to over prepare for.”

“Oh, wow!” He tries to stay upbeat, but the longer he’s kept in suspense, the more he wants to shout at his lover to tell him what the hell had happened in the meeting. “That’s great, Iggy!” He looks at the closed door out of habit, worried that someone might come into the room and see the two of them talking. But he’s ten feet away from him, even though he wishes he could be closer. He takes in his appearance - another formal cassock covers most of his body, Prompto happy to see his lover in his favorite clerical outfit.

“The dean, the head of the Religious Studies college, and the chair of the Board of Trustees was there.” Father Scientia stands up, and moves to sit on the edge of his desk, closing the space between the two of them. “ _That_  had been a little of a shock, but I would like to say it passed quickly? I’m not entirely sure, now that I’m trying to remember what had happened back in there.”

“So many people! I thought it was only going to be two!”

“Yes, and then there was an Administrative Assistant that was taking notes of the meeting, as well as another prominent board member.” Father Scientia exhales, and looks over at him. A true smile begins to bloom on his face, Prompto’s own face lighting up in return. “Prompto, this is it. This is what I’ve been waiting for.”

That gets his attention. “What’s going on, Iggy?”

“Remember when we went to Insomnia for your birthday, and I had mentioned how the university had been thinking about finding a way to offer me tenure?” Prompto nods his head, vaguely remembering their conversation in the car when they’d left his high school, and were about to go see his church. “Well, they have. And not because of my position within the church. They’re offering it to me because of my background in the field, and because of my academic history.”

Prompto’s mouth drops open in surprise. “Does that mean you’re going to be here for as long as you want to teach?”

“And then some.” The smile that’s on his lover’s face is infectious. Prompto jumps up from where he’s sitting, and goes over to him. “They’re going to _pay_  me to continue my research on my next book. Do you know how wonderful this is?”

Thankful that there are no windows in their room, and there’s no window on the door, Prompto throws his arms around Father Scientia’s neck, and soon feels his lover’s arm wrap tight around him. “I’m so happy for you, Iggy! This is incredible!! To be given this opportunity!! Oh, my God!”

“I know. I’m still a bit shocked myself.” Father Scientia holds him tight, Prompto’s eyes closing as he feels his lover’s breath against the side of his neck. “I’ve had observers coming into my classes the last few weeks, but I didn’t want to say anything to you about it because I wasn’t sure what it was for. They never came to your class, which was odd - but it may be because your class is a more generalized Religious Studies course.”

“The class people take to meet a requisite. Like Luna.”

“Exactly.” Father Scientia nods his head, Prompto staying in his arms. “They wanted to see how I connected to the students. Apparently, they liked what they saw. I’m officially tenured, as of today.”

He hugs his lover tighter, all of the horrible thoughts he’d been having now a thing of the past, as he repeats the words in his head. _Tenured. This is what he’s been hoping for. Thank you, God. Thank you_. He dabs at the corners of his eyes with his knuckle, then returns his head to his shoulder. “I’m so happy for you, Iggy. You’ve been so worried! And now!”

“Now I know what I have to do.”

“Oh?”

Father Scientia pulls back, and looks him in the eyes. Prompto’s breath stops in his chest, as he returns the intense stare. Preparing himself, Prompto listens with a clear mind, his stomach churning as he keeps his eyes on his lover. “I’m going to give my resignation to Monsignor Leonis, and the Diocese. My career as a priest will be coming to an end.” Even as Father Scientia says it, it doesn’t hit Prompto until a few minutes afterwards.

_Oh, my God_.  _He's going to leave the church._


	41. Life Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hump Day! :D Our second to final hump day update! ;A; Please enjoy!

 

* * *

_“I’m going to give my resignation to Monsignor Leonis, and the Diocese. My career as a priest will be coming to an end.” Even as Father Scientia says it, it doesn’t hit Prompto until a few minutes afterwards._

_Oh, my God. He's going to leave the church._

***

Prompto tries to wrap his head around what his lover is saying. It had been one thing to discuss it as a possibility of happening, but now that it’s here, he’s a little bit freaked out. “B-But, didn’t they offer you the tenure because of your position in the church?” He asks. “Are they going to take it away from you, if you tell them you’re no longer going to be a priest at their institution’s church?”

“That’s not how things work, love.” Father Scientia shakes his head, a soft chuckle leaving his throat. “In fact, it would be to their benefit if I left the church, because I can’t go to a different parish, and then expect to commute to the university. What if the Diocese puts me in a town that’s over two hundred miles away? How would that work?”

Hearing him say it so casually, it’s almost a shock. “I guess it wouldn’t.”

“I’ve been upset about Monsignor Leonis coming to our parish, but if this has been in the works for a few weeks, then it was in the University’s best interest to find someone to join our staff at the church.” Father Scientia keeps his arms in a loose hold around his body. “Maybe they knew that if they offered the tenure to me, that I would decide to accept it over my position within the Catholic church. And so, the Diocese was notified, and decided to bring Monsignor Leonis to our church.”

It makes total sense. “Oh, my God.”

“Or, maybe it’s just a lucky coincidence. I’m not sure.” The weight of his lover’s head rests on top of his own head. “I don’t know. But what I do know is that this is what I’ve been waiting for. What I’ve been praying for.”

Prompto pulls back to look into his lover’s eyes. “Tenure?”

“Yes.” Father Scientia nods his head. “Tenure. The opportunity to say goodbye to the church as a priest.”

“But you’re _good_  at being a priest, Father.” Prompto is quick to defend his own lover, when he knows he should be rejoicing at the fact that his lover wants to leave the church. “People come to church because of you.”

“People come to the church because that’s what they think is expected of them. They don’t care if it’s me, or if it’s Father Bradham, or if it’s Monsignor Leonis.”

“That’s not true!” He shakes his head. “No one else relates to the ‘younger’ crowd like you do!” Prompto lowers his hands after making the quotations with his fingers. “Do you honestly think that Father Bradham, or Monsignor Leonis, will discuss the homily in such a way that brings up parallels of the Bible to the Avengers films??”

“There will be other ways that they’ll relate to the congregation. What were they doing before my arrival? They still attended church.” Father Scientia shakes his head. “They will still attend church if it’s Father Bradham, or Monsignor Leonis, or whoever else they will get that comes in after me.” A hand touches his face, bringing his eyes up to his lover’s. “You will still attend church. As will I. But not as a priest.”

“As a man of faith. Like me.” Prompto whispers, fully understanding what his lover is saying. “I’m a man of faith, without needing to be part of the clergy.”

“Correct.”

“Are you sure…?”

“As sure as anything in my life, my love.”

He drops his arms from around his lover’s neck, as he hears people beginning to move around in the hallway outside the door. “You’re going to give your resignation to the church?”

“Yes, Prompto.”

“Tonight?”

“I was going to do it this afternoon.”

Prompto nods his head, and picks up his backpack as more noise starts to happen in the hallway. The anxiety begins to creep back in, as he realizes his lover is about to throw away his life’s calling. _Or is he? Maybe his calling is being a professor. God, please help me see the positive in this right now_. “Call me when it’s done? When it’s over?”

“I will, my love.” Father Scientia reaches for his hand as he starts to walk past him, Prompto giving it to him with no hesitation. “I’ll call you as soon as it’s done.”

“What if they try and-”

Two fingers touch his lips, silencing him. “I know what I need to do, love. It’s going to be okay.” Father Scientia - no, _Ignis_ , says to him. “Trust me.”

“I do, Iggy.”

“Then, I’ll talk to you soon.” His lover flashes him a smile, and Prompto nods his head. “Now go, I’m sure Ms. Fleuret is _dying_  to know what’s been going on with our conversation.”

He laughs, and nods his head. “You know she’s got her phone in her hand right now.”

“Enjoy your afternoon, love.” Ignis releases the hold his hand on his wrist, Prompto wishing it was still there. “I’ll call you later.”

“Sounds good, Iggy.” He smiles, and heads over to the door. “Talk to you soon!”

It’s difficult to not run down the hall, to get to the outside faster, but he somehow manages to do it. When he gets outside, he pulls his phone out of his pocket, and is thankful that Luna hasn’t bombarded him with text messages. He pushes the speed dial number for her on his phone, and brings the phone up to his ear.

“Oh, THANK GOD.” Luna shouts into his ear, Prompto wincing at the sound. “What the hell has been going on?! I’ve been waiting for your call for almost an _hour_  Prom!”

He laughs, elation filling his soul as he walks back towards his dormitory. “He was offered tenure at St. Lucis! Do you know what that means??”

“He’s going to stop being a priest?!”

“Yes!”

“YAY!!”  

He bursts into tears, from sheer elation, or total mental exhaustion, Prompto isn’t sure. “L-Luna, I’m so scared! What if this is a horrible mistake for him? What if he’s doing this because of me, and then we like break up in like a month or something awful like that?”

“Prompto, stop.” Her voice takes on a gentler tone. “He’s not going to break up with you. I don’t know how you can’t see it, but the man is head over heels in love with you. This past weekend really made me see how much you mean to him.”

Walking up the stairs on unsteady legs, he has to pause at each floor to not crumble down to the ground and cry. “This is so scary. I’m terrified that this isn’t going to work. What if they won’t let him leave? What if he’s going to be sent away to a different city? What if that was my last moment with him?”

“Prompto! Stop!” Prompto clamps his mouth shut. “Now, are you at your dorm? You don’t have any homework to work on, do you?”

Almost dropping his key from his hand, he shakes his head. “No, I don’t have any homework. No one assigned anything new today in my classes.” He opens the door, and drops his backpack on his desk, still trying to process everything that’s happened. “He’s going to talk to Monsignor Leonis right now.”

“Holy shit. You mean that he could no longer be a priest in a matter of hours?!”

He drops down onto his loveseat, and brings a pillow to his chest. “I don’t know! I don’t know how it all works, Luna. Maybe they’ll have him stay at the church until the end of Advent? I know it’s a busy time of year.”

“Or, maybe they’ll be cutting him off, and that’s it. No more priesthood.”

“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy, Luna.” He hugs the pillow a little tighter to his chest.

“Well, I guess we’ll be discovering this together, because I don’t know either.” An excited laugh enters Prompto’s ear, as he smiles. “Look, I’m coming to pick you up. I don’t want you sulking in your dorm room, waiting for him to call you.”

A sigh of relief leaves his throat. “That would be wonderful.” He doesn’t really want to be alone, specifically for that reason. “Are you still in the area?”

“I am. I made sure to stay close, in case you needed rescuing for any reason.”

Prompto almost bursts into tears a second time. “Luna. I…”

“Stop crying, and get your ass downstairs. I’m in my car.”

He gasps. “That was fast!”

“I told you, I’ve been waiting for your call. I’ve just been hanging out in my car. Much to the displeasure of many students who wanted my parking spot.”

A loud laugh leaves his own throat, at the image of his best friend sitting in the car, flipping everyone off. “Alright, fine. I’ll be right down!” He ends the call.

Tossing the pillow back onto the loveseat, he stands up and puts his phone back into his pocket. Grabbing his keys, he slips his shoes back on, and heads back to the stairwell, taking two steps at a time. He sees Luna parked out front of his dormitory, and sprints to the car. “Took you long enough.” She teases him, as he gets buckled into the car.

“You’re lucky I love you.” He leans over, and gives her a quick hug. “So, wow. Today has been a crazy day, wouldn’t you say?”

“That’s putting it mildly.” She laughs, as they pull away and begin to drive. “Alright. What should we do to keep that mind of yours occupied? Want to see a movie?”

“What if he calls me?”

“Oh, my Gooooood. You’re going to have to realize that not everything revolves around him.” He can hear the teasing in her voice, but it still feels strange to hear her talk like that. “He can wait for an hour or two, depending on when he calls you.”

He keeps his body turned towards hers. “Luna, I don’t think you understand. He’s about to make a very important life decision. I don’t think I should be keeping him waiting just because I need to keep myself busy so I don’t go insane with worry. I already did that today!”

“No kidding.” Luna turns down the radio. “Fine. Do you want to head to Noctis’ campus with me? I was going to pick him up.”

“I don’t know.” Prompto bounces his knee up and down, his nervous energy needing some sort of outlet. “I’m freaking out, Luna.”

“I know. It’s so nice to see you like this.”

“You’re such a bitch.”

“You know you love me.”

Their conversation does help to calm him down a little. “What if he has no place to go tonight? What if they’re like ‘Okay, thanks for your service. Now leave.’ He can’t stay with me in my dorm! Shit! I should call Aranea!”

“That would be a good idea.” Luna turns down a street, and begins to head to the mall. “I think a movie would do us some good.”

“What about Noctis?” He finds Aranea’s number, and pushes the button to call her.

“Shortcake!” Her voice rings in his ear. “What’s going on?”

Luna speaks over the radio. “I’ll tell Noctis I’ll be late.”

He nods his head, and keeps his phone plastered to his head. “Hey, are you busy? Has Iggy called you yet?”

“He texted me.” Prompto breathes a little easier, happy that he’s not stealing his lover’s thunder. “He said he was granted tenure, and he’s going to be giving his resignation this afternoon. I’m already getting my place ready if they kick him out. Which doesn’t seem likely, from what he was telling me.”

His heart rate begins to slow down. “Oh? What do you mean?” A tiny bit of jealousy starts to worm its way back into his heart. This news that Aranea knows something he doesn’t makes him feel a little off, but then he remembers that he’s got his own personal and private conversations that he hasn’t told him about either.

“Well, I guess there’s a process for when priests decide to leave the church. He’s going to become a ‘layman’. Something about laicization?”

Prompto searches in his brain. _I know this term. What does it mean again?_  “Oh!” The lightbulb goes off. “Loss of Clerical State!”

“Right, that’s it.” Aranea continues. “He said that what will probably happen is that he’ll be allowed to step down, but it has to go to Rome for him to have his vow of celibacy removed.”

“Um…”

“Yeah, Shortcake. I don’t think it’s that big of a deal myself.” Aranea laughs, the blush growing brighter on his own cheeks. “We all know he’s already broken that vow.”

“Ah, yeah….”

Luna looks over at him. “What’s she saying?”

“Hey, Aranea? I’m with Luna. I’m going to put you on speaker phone, is that okay?” He holds up his finger to his best friend, trying to get her to be quiet.

“Sure.”

He pushes the speaker button, and holds his phone on the palm of his hand. “Alright. So, yes - he’s broken that vow. But what about the Loss of Clerical State? Is it going to take a long time?”

“Paperwork wise, I think so.” He looks over at Luna, who has pulled over to the side of the road, and put the car into park. “He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, though. It’s one of the reasons why he’s been so stressed. That, and this review they were doing today.”

“Right.” Prompto nods his head. “Well, if he gets kicked out tonight?”

“I’ll make sure that his room all set up. Ravus is being very generous, and giving him one of his cars.”

Luna’s mouth drops open. “Holy shit. Aranea, what the hell have you done to my selfish brother??”

“I’ve made him understand that this is important, if things go south for Specs. He agreed. And Shortcake, you should know that I’m probably going to be moving in with Ravus, so I won’t be around to bother you guys. If you get what I mean.”

Trying to hide his embarrassment from his best friend, he turns his head away from her. “Y-Yeah, I get it. Thanks, Aranea. But we’re not there yet.”

“I know, but it’s still good to be prepared.” Her laughter brings a weak smile to his lips. “I’ve got to go and get things ready, should they be necessary. Luna, you have my address, right?”

“I do not.”

Prompto looks over at her, his head tilting to the side. “Why would she need your address, Aranea?”

“Well, if I have to go and get Specs, I figured you would probably want to be here tonight with him.”

His eyes widen. “Oh, my God.”

“Text it to me, Aranea.” Luna reaches over, and grabs onto his hand. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks. Because we both know they’re going to need each other tonight, if that’s the case.”

Luna’s giggle makes Prompto want to hide. “Don’t I know it. Bye!”

“Bye, Aranea.” He manages to squawk out.

“Bye Shortcake. Bye Miss Luna.” The call ends.

Prompto drops his phone onto his lap, and leans his head back. “This is too much, Luna. I’m not sure I’m ready for all of this. Like, is this really happening? Is he really leaving the church? God, what is happening??”

“Relax, Prompto.” She holds onto his hand. “If he doesn’t call you by the time your mass happens tonight, I guess I’ll be attending with you.”

He stares at his best friend with an opened mouth. “Are you serious? You’d do that for me?”

“Of course I would.” Luna nods her head. “Come on, I’m not some jerk that’s going to leave you in your hour of need.”

He reaches for her, and they both share a long, slightly awkward, embrace over the center console. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve such amazing people in my life.”

“You deserve it all, Prompto. Just like Ignis does.”

His phone begins to vibrate on his lap. Looking down, he feels his heart jump, and his stomach drop. With trembling hands, he picks up his phone and answers the call. “Speak of the devil.” He looks over at Luna, whose eyebrows have now disappeared behind her bangs.

“Were you talking about me, my love?” Ignis’ voice slips into his ear, Prompto falling back against the carseat. “Is that why my ears were ringing just now?”

“Maybe.” He feels like a lovesick fool, as he starts to bounce his knee again. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, not that much. I was given tenure today.”

“Iggy!”

His lover’s laugh brings a smile to his own lips. “Right, you already know that. I just got off the phone with the head of the Diocese, and had a long meeting with Monsignor Leonis.”

“And…?”

He reaches over for Luna’s hand, needing to squeeze something as he waits to hear what his lover is going to say. “They tried to convince me that it wouldn’t be a problem, keeping tenure while remaining at the same parish.”

“R-Right. Of course they did.” He tries not to cry, afraid that all of this has been for nothing. _Today can go and shove it_.

“Listen, I can’t really talk right now, but I wanted to let you know it’s been done. Now we wait.”

“For your Loss of Clerical State?”

“Oh, wonderful - you already know about that. That’s correct.”

He closes his eyes. “I talked to Aranea a little bit ago, and she mentioned you had been talking to her about it.”

“Ah, right. Good. Yes, for my Loss of Clerical State.”

His stomach drops at that comment. “F-For how long do we have to wait?”

“A good question. I’m not sure. A day? A week? Two months? A year?”

Prompto nods his head slowly, his head dropping down. “I understand, Iggy. Thank you for calling me, and letting me know. Congrats again, on being awarded tenure.”

“My love, what are you doing tonight after Vespers?”

He sees Luna nodding her head. “N-Not much. I was probably going to go back to my dorm room. It’s been an exhausting day.”

“Don’t I know it.” Ignis chuckles, the sound taking away the weight in his stomach. “Listen, I’ll come and find you after Vespers, alright? I’d like to discuss the rest with you in person.”

Trying not to panic, Prompto nods his head. “Alright, Iggy. That sounds good to me. I-If anything changes, you’ll let me know?”

“I will. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

The call ends before he can whisper words of love to his lover. Prompto looks over at Luna, and gives a small shrug of his shoulders. “I guess we’re going to meet after Vespers? He wants to talk to me in person.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure everything is going to great.” She turns the car back on. “Come on, let’s go get a coffee. It sounds like you might be in for a late night.”

He sighs, and nods his head. “I think you’re right.”

They go to a local coffee shop, Prompto ordering a venti iced mocha with an extra shot of espresso, hoping that he won’t feel too jittery after consuming it. Thank God Luna is with him, as she helps take his mind off of everything that’s happened in the last couple of hours. When it gets close to a quarter after five, Luna drives him back over to campus, and takes him over to the church.

“You call me if you need anything.” Luna turns to look at him as he’s about to get out of the car. “No matter what time it is. If you need to scream and cry at 2am, I’ll be around. I’ll keep my phone on me tonight.”

“Y-You promise?” Prompto is beginning to feel sick again, his anxiety crawling back into his mind. “God, Luna, what if-”

“No! No more what ifs!” She shakes her head. “Everything is going to be great. Now, go and get saved. Or whatever it is this mass is about.” She shoos him away. “I love you. Don’t worry. You’ll laugh about this day in ten years, just you wait.”

He really hopes she’s right. “Thanks, Luna. Love you too.” He slams the car door, and then begins to make his way towards the church, the bell ringing that it’s now a quarter to the hour.

Prompto takes a seat in the nave, after blessing himself with Holy Water, and genuflects towards the cross. It’s been a long day, and he’s happy he’s got a little bit of time before mass begins, allowing him to pray to God on his own.

_God, I don’t know if You’re listening, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry that one of Your best orators of the faith is leaving Your ministry. It was never my intention for him to leave the church. Yes, I had dreamed about it, because I’m in love with him, but I also knew getting into the relationship, that it was going to be challenging. Never did I think that he would give up his vocation for me. Okay, maybe it’s not entirely for me, but You understand what I’m saying._

_He means everything to me, Lord. He’s my guiding light. I think he always has been, even before I came to understand my true feelings for him. I want you to know that I’m not taking this lightly. I understand that we’ve both sinned in Your eyes, and that my confessions will now be directly relayed to You. You’ve always known about us, because we can’t hide anything from You._

_Please, help guide us together? I would do anything for him, Lord. You have to know that. It isn’t because of You. In Your name, I pray. Amen_. Making the sign of the cross, he sits back on the pew, and waits for mass to begin.  

Monsignor Leonis walks out onto the altar, the congregation - all thirty of them - stand up together for the beginning of Vespers. Prompto pays astute attention to everything, then becomes a little sad as he realizes that the night before - that might have been Father Scientia’s last mass. It feels strange to think that his lover is no longer going to be a fixture in this church, but also a tiny bit exciting.

At the end of mass, Prompto blesses himself, then takes his leave. He doesn’t want to be caught off guard by Monsignor Leonis again, but it doesn’t matter as he sees he’s preoccupied by other members of the congregation. He looks out at the street, and doesn’t see Ignis anywhere. His stomach begins to churn, as he looks around the area. _We didn’t say where he was going to meet me_. He starts to walk towards his dormitory, hoping that he’ll find him there.

His eyes begin to water when he sees Aranea’s car is parked out front of his building. Hustling to move faster, he sprints for the second time that day, and approaches the back passenger door. Before he arrives, it opens, and out steps his lover, wearing his hoodie, and the biggest smile that Prompto has ever seen on his face. Without a care in the world, he launches himself into his lover’s arms, and hugs him tight, sobbing onto his shoulder.

“I’ve got you.” Ignis whispers into his ear, hugging him tight. “I’ve got you, Prompto.”

He clings tight to his lover, crying for himself, for Ignis, for everything that they’ve gone through the last couple of weeks. “I-Iggy…” He cries harder, hugging him with all the strength he has in his body.

“I know. I _know_.” His lover’s voice is thick with the same heartfelt emotion he can feel running through his veins. “Come on. Let’s head home. We’ll talk there.”

Ignis guides him to sit in the backseat with him, Prompto sniffling as he scoots to be as physically close as possible to his lover without breaking the law. “Hey, Shortcake.” Aranea waves at him, a warm smile on her face. “Figured this would be easier than having Luna drop you off.”

“T-Thank you.” He tucks himself against Ignis’ body, and feels him reach for his hand.

Not much is said as they travel back towards Insomnia. Aranea lives in between the city, and where St. Lucis is, putting them directly in the middle. As they arrive at her apartment, she pulls the car to a stop in front, and then pops the trunk.

“I’m going to head to Ravus’ for the night. I don’t want to bother the two of you, as I know you have a lot to talk about. Specs, are you good?”

Both Ignis and Prompto are standing next to the car, Prompto holding onto one of the bags that Ignis has handed to him. “I think so. Are you sure? You don’t have to leave.”

“I know, but I want to.” She grins, and looks over at Prompto. “You gonna be okay, Shortcake?”

“I hope so.” He nods his head.

“Good. You guys have a nice night. I’ll be back in the morning with Ravus.” She waves, and then drives away.

Prompto looks up at the apartment building, then looks at Ignis. “I hope you know what room hers is.”

“I do.” His lover laughs, making him feel a little more at ease at the whole absurdity of the situation. “Come on, we’ll take the elevator up.”

Her apartment is nice - _no, now it’s Ignis' too_  - Prompto looking around as he takes his shoes off by the front door. He feels Ignis grab the bag out of his hand, and he’s about to protest when he sees him set both on the floor, and then feels his lover’s arms back around him, hugging him tight.

“God, all I’ve wanted to do today is this.” Ignis pulls his head back, and brings his lips down to Prompto’s, whose lips are waiting to receive the kiss he’s been longing for all afternoon. “Are you happy, my love…?”

“To tell you the truth, I’m not sure what I am at the moment.” Prompto brings his lips back to Ignis’, then moans as he feels his tongue enter his mouth. After a few gentle strokes, he pulls his head away, and drops his feet back down to the floor. “So that’s it? They’re letting you leave just like that?”

“They are.” Ignis takes his head, and walks him over to the large leather couch. “I offered to stay until the end of the year, but Monsignor Leonis gave me his blessing to leave now.”

“What about Father Bradham?”

“Takka?” His lover smiles, and pulls him to sit down on his lap. “Takka and I have been having many conversations about my faith, and where it lies within the spectrum. He’s been a good man to listen to my cryptic discussions.” Ignis’ arms wind their way around his body, making him feel safe in his arms. “I’m going to miss our late night conversations, but he understands that this is the choice I’m making. He didn’t try to convince me to stay, like Monsignor Leonis did.”

Prompto rests his head on his shoulder. “But you’re still officially a priest.”

“I will always be a priest, my love.” Ignis nods his head, as Prompto rests his hands on top of his arms. “But I will no longer be able to say mass, to administer Holy Communion, or hold a place in the seminary.”

“So, I can still call you Father…?” He blushes, feeling ridiculous at wanting to know if he can.

“It would be like I was calling you by that name on Halloween.” The arms around his waist tighten their hold. “Were we breaking the laws of God by doing that?”

“N-Not really…?”

“Not really.” Ignis informs him. “The only act that I’m allowed to do, even after I’ve been granted Loss of Clerical State, is to perform Last Rites, and that is only under a life or death situation.”

He slips off of his lover’s lap, and turns to look at him. “How do you feel about all of this?? Are you…..are you sure this is what you want?”

“Prompto, I feel like an immense weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.” Ignis reaches for both of his hands, which Prompto freely gives to him. “I’ve been thinking about this for a very long time. I was trying to figure out a way I could leave the church, and keep my job at the university. I was afraid if I left, that the staff of the university would see that as a threat to them. That if I left the church, I would leave them too.”

“That’s why you decided to do this on the same day you received your tenure?”

“Yes.” Ignis nods his head, as Prompto’s eyes return to their interlocked fingers. “I had told them I was thinking about it, and they said that they understood. Granted, I gave my reason for being I didn’t want to be reassigned, which they were quick to agree with.”

“But your paycheck?” He remembers Ignis telling him that he would send most of his money to the church. “Is it still going to go to the church?”

“A portion of it will, yes. But not all of it.” His lover shakes his head. “I need that money now to provide for myself, as I will no longer be living at the rectory.”

“Are you sad that last night was your last mass?”

Prompto scoots back on the couch, and feels his lover moving with him, Ignis’ head now resting against his chest, as Prompto stretches his legs out. “A little. But I ended on a high note. That’s something that most priests that leave the faith can’t say.”

“Why? Because most leave due to scandal?”

“Exactly.”

He starts to play with his lover’s hair, eyes falling closed as he takes comfort in how good it feels to be together like this, without worrying that someone will catch them, or that someone will question it. No more paranoia. “We should have had more sex in the church.” Prompto laments, almost in a joking tone.

“I know how to get into the church without a key.”

Ignis lifts his head up, Prompto staring down at his lover with a shocked expression on his face. “What?? What are you suggesting??”

“Nothing. Yet.” His lover smirks, and casually lifts the hem of his sweatshirt up to place a kiss on Prompto’s stomach. “We can still defile the church - any church - if you wish, my love. I know it’s a turn on for you, as it is for me.”

“Maybe I could wear my collar…”

“God, don’t tease me like that.” Ignis’ teeth nip at the soft flesh of his belly, Prompto releasing a soft moan at the touch. “You have no idea what that thought does to me.”

“Oh, I think I know quite well.” Prompto returns to combing his fingers through Ignis’ hair, smiling a little. “Did you get to keep your clerical clothes? Or did they make you leave those behind?”

His lover shakes his head. “I paid for those with my own money. Now they’re garments. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“What will you wear to class now??”

“More than likely a shirt and tie. Maybe a suit on occasion.” Ignis rests his chin on his sternum, Prompto meeting his gaze. “Will that turn you on…?”

“Anything you wear turns me on, Iggy.” Prompto nods his head. “You could be wearing a paper bag, and it would turn me on. Do you know why? Because I love you.”

The smile that lights up Ignis’ face brings one to his own. “Are you happy…? How do you feel about all of this?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” He takes a deep breath, but doesn’t waver from looking at his lover. “It’s a lot to process. I’m happy? I’m scared? I’m terrified that you might be making a mistake, and you’ll blame me for it??”

Ignis pulls him to sit up. “I will _never_  do that, Prompto. God gave us all free will for a reason. I’ve chosen to deviate from what I thought was my path in life. Do I feel like I’m making a mistake? I won’t lie to you. Those thoughts have crossed my mind.”

“Really?”

“It’s not easy, saying goodbye to something you’ve worked extremely hard to attain. Remember, I told you I was ordained as a priest much sooner than most, because of how I excelled through seminary.” His lover picks up his hand, and holds it in a light hold. “This wasn’t an easy decision. But right now? The fact that you’re sitting next to me, and will hopefully be staying with me for the night? In my heart, I know that I’ve made the right decision.”

More tears begin to fall from the corner of his eyes, as he gives his lover a watery smile. “Are you happy I’m here with you?”

“How could I not be?” Ignis stands up, and Prompto follows, gravitating to be closer to his lover. He physically needs to be in his arms, and once he is, he releases a content sigh. “I don’t want you to leave my side. Like you said, it’s been so nice waking up with you in my arms, having you so close to me. When that was ripped from my hands, it taught me a lot about myself.”

Prompto rests his head against his chest, and gives a small nod of his head. “I know what you mean. I’ve been so sad without you nearby. But now….?”

“Now, that won’t ever be a problem. Unless I have to travel for work.” Ignis looks down into his eyes, his hand coming to rest against Prompto’s cheek. “And even then, I’ll take you with me.”

“R-Really?? I can’t afford that. I don’t have a job!”

“So?” His lover strokes his cheek, the constant smile on his face making Prompto’s heart beat faster. It’s so good to see him this happy. He hasn’t seen Ignis this comfortable since their last weekend together. “I will be able to afford it with my new salary from the university.” Ignis kisses the tip of his nose. “But no pressure, my love. I’ll get a new phone, and then we can video call each other if you can’t travel with me.”

Another wave of tears start to leave his eyes, Prompto pressing his face against Ignis’ neck. “What have I done to deserve you? To deserve this?”

“You needed a helping hand when it came to finding your place in the scheme of things.” The hand on his face is taken away, in favor of Ignis putting his arms around his body in a warm embrace. “I was in the right place, at the right time, to help see that the negative thoughts that you carried with you were unnecessary, and in the process wound up falling in love with you. We both saved each other.”

Prompto stares up at him, a smile on his face. “I never thought that my perverse dreams would give me an amazing partner. To answer your question earlier, yes, Iggy. I’m _incredibly_  happy right now. I know that whatever happens, as long as we have each other - we’ll be okay. Because I love you too. My heart and soul are yours, for as long as you want them.”

“That’s exactly how I feel, Prompto.” Ignis pulls back, and brings their lips together for a soft kiss, full of promise and love. “I’ll want them forever.” His lover whispers against his lips.

“Forever is a long time, Iggy…”

“That’s why I know I’ll want you for that long.” Another kiss touches his lips. “Tell me you love me again.”

“I love you.” Prompto whispers against his lips, laughing softly. “I love you so much, Ignis Scientia.”

The arms around him hug him tighter. “My heart and soul are yours, Prompto Argentum.”  Their lips touch with another kiss.

“Thanks be to God.” He stares up at his lover, the two of them staring into each other’s souls, both wearing identical smiles.

“Amen.”


	42. Epilogue: Merry and Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are - the final ‘chapter’ for this tale. Let’s end this with a ‘bang’, shall we? ;) Please enjoy!

 

* * *

The sounds of a choir singing Christmas songs fills the Insomnia Cathedral, midnight mass well underway. Prompto sits next to his lover, who is sharply dressed in a fine suit and tie - a purple tie to match the green tie he’s wearing. The cathedral is crowded, as to be expected when they’re awaiting the birth of Christ. Candlelight fills the sanctuary, reminding Prompto of what he had done in a similar setting almost two months ago under such light. That memory makes him reach over for his lover’s hand, which he grabs onto his without a second thought.

It’s been a whirlwind the last few weeks, and now that the end of the semester is over, Prompto has been enjoying a quiet existence. Ignis turns to look at him, a smile etched onto his face as the soprano soloist begins to sing ‘O Holy Night’, as they prepare the gifts. He returns his lover’s smile, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Gross.” Luna whispers to him, as he turns to look at his best friend sitting next to his side. “You guys can’t keep it together for another hour? Why did you even drag me to this tonight?”    


“Because we both wanted to celebrate midnight mass together. Now shush.” He whispers to his best friend, who glares at him. He tries to look upset, but he can’t. It makes him so happy that her and Noctis are here, sharing this evening with the two of them. 

“You’re upset because you wanted him to say Christmas mass.” She whispers, causing Prompto to silently groan. “You can’t lie to me. Not in here.” 

“I wasn’t going to deny it.” 

“Do I need to sit between the two of you?” Ignis leans over, and addresses the two of them. “Ms. Fleuret, just because you passed my class does not entitle me to continue to be nice to you.” 

“You’re living with my best friend.” 

Prompto drops his head, and sighs. _Why is she like this? Why now?_  He turns to say something to Ignis, but he sees a smirk on his lips. 

“Correction. He’s living with me.” 

“Semantics.” 

“Shhhh!” The family behind them shush them, causing Prompto to lower himself down in the pew. _God, I take it all back. This isn’t how I wanted this evening to go_.

Before Luna can turn around and give the family a piece of her mind, Prompto reaches over and grabs onto her hand. “Please. It’s okay. Let’s just enjoy the rest of mass. We’ve got another….thirty minutes left?” He turns to Ignis for confirmation. 

“Or thereabouts, my love.” Ignis nods his head. “I’m impressed that you remember.” 

“I’ve been attending these masses for many, many years, Father. I mean, Iggy.” It slips out, but all he sees is a smile on Ignis’ face. 

“That’s such a long time.” His best friend sighs. “You’re lucky this is your Christmas gift.” 

“I know.” Prompto gives her hand a squeeze before letting it go, then puts his hand on Ignis’ thigh. The itch is there to do something that he knows is definitely not Christmas appropriate. He blames how handsome his lover looks in the soft candlelight. As he shifts, he bites down on his bottom lip as the certain object that _shouldn’t_  be in him right now moves into a different position. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Ignis turns to look at him, a different type of smirk now on his lips. Prompto’s eyes widen when he sees it, and is about to protest when he feels the toy begin to vibrate inside of him, causing him to grip tighter to the hand that’s holding onto his in a deathlike grip. 

“Is that your phone?” Luna asks, after a few quick vibrations happen in quick succession. It’s enough to get Prompto to shift a little more on the pew, the vibrator that’s been blissfully dormant for the entire mass now putting him on the spot. “I thought you silenced it before we came in here?” 

He nods his head, taking a few minutes before answering her question. His cheeks burn, from arousal or heat - it could go either way at this point. As he shifts again, he breathes deep. A little bit of both, it would seem. “M-My mistake.” He whispers, as he reaches into his pants pocket to check his phone. It’s at that moment that Ignis decides to hit the button again, Prompto almost dropping his phone to the floor in a panic to hide the screen from Luna’s view. 

“Who would be trying to contact you at this time of night on Christmas Eve?” She shakes her head. “Hurry up and turn it off!” 

Prompto is trying. He’s _trying_ , but the devil next to him is continuing to torture him, keeping him on the edge of the pew, as the tip of the vibrator begins to graze against his prostate. “G-God….” He whispers, his voice strained as the vibration finally comes to a stop. 

“Feeling alright, love?” Ignis whispers into his ear, as Prompto tries to breathe through the pleasure he’s trying so hard to hide from his best friend, and anyone in the near vicinity. “You look a little flushed.” 

It takes major effort to not slap his lover’s arm, and even more effort to meet his eyes when he knows what he’s going to see there. _God, why do I love this man so much?_  He’s about to say something when the priest on the altar requests that they stand in prayer. 

“D-Don’t…” He whispers into Ignis’ ear, as he starts to bow his head. 

With him standing up now, the vibrator doesn’t make anywhere near the same noise as it did when he was sitting on the pew. Now you can’t hear it at all, not with the noises of people coughing around them, or mumbling the prayer under their breath. Prompto is grateful that his slacks hang in such a way that it’s not obvious how aroused he is right now. When Ignis had suggested he put the plug in for the service, he had said no, but then after a little bit of thought, he’d changed his underwear to be briefs and allowed his lover to insert it into his body, and boy, is he glad that he did. 

Celebratory music begins to fill the sanctuary, the entire congregation singing a more traditional hymn. Prompto can hear both Luna and Noctis singing along, albeit it not so great, and Ignis sings with his beautiful lyrical voice. But as the plug that’s inside of his ass keeps getting turned off and on, Prompto doesn’t trust his voice enough to be able to disguise it if the vibrations become too intense. 

The lust in his brain begins to take over, as he starts to get closer to an orgasm he doesn’t think he’ll be able to prevent. Because one, he _loves_  the fact that Ignis had suggested he wear it tonight to mass because it’s their secret, and two - no one around them knows that they’re doing something this debaucherous when they should be actively participating in the mass. Prompto leans against Ignis’ side, and feels his arm slip around him, the utter relief he feels at being close to his lover like this makes him drop his head a little more as bursts of light appear in his peripheral vision, the vibrations continuing their silent torture on his body. 

“Are you going to take communion? Prompto?” Luna grabs onto his suit jacket, and gives it a firm tug. “Is he feeling okay, Ignis? He’s looking a little red in the face.” 

“He’s fine, aren’t you, Prompto?” Ignis gazes down at him, Prompto looking up at him with slightly bleary eyes. The vibrating plug has shifted once more, and is now in constant contact with his prostate. 

His head repeats the words the Ignis had just said to him, and he nods his head nice and slow. “Y-Yes, Luna. I’m good. Hungry. A little….nngh….” He pitches forward a little, his head coming to rest against Ignis’ chest, the arm around him holding him with more strength. “A little tired.” He gets it out after a few minutes, as the wave of pleasure that had just assaulted his body quells. 

“Well, looks like they’re doing communion now.” Luna points, as the people in a few rows in front of them begin to stand up. “Noctis and I are going to stay here.” 

“There’s no harm in you receiving a blessing, Luna.” Prompto starts to breathe a little easier, as the vibration has stopped. “You hold your arms over your chest, and the priest will bless you.” 

“I don’t believe in your religion, but thanks.” She shrugs her shoulders, as the row in front of them begins to stand. 

The usher approaches their pew. “We’ll return soon.” Ignis says, as the two of them walk past them, and stand in the aisle. “How’re you feeling, love?” His lover whispers into his ear, as they walk towards the altar. 

“Like I want to murder you in your sleep tonight.” He whispers, the vibrator turning on again. “I-Iggy, please…” 

“But you like it, don’t you?” 

He nods his head, as he tries to walk without it shifting too much inside of him. “S-So much.” 

“After you receive the Blood of Christ, don’t return to the pew. Meet me out in the narthex.” 

Prompto nods, and holds his hands out in front of him, as they approach the altar. When it’s his turn, he holds his palm out to receive the sacrament. “The Body of Christ.” The bishop says, laying the communion wafer in his hands. 

“Amen.” He takes it, and puts it into his mouth, then makes the sign of the cross. He heads to partake in the communal wine, repeating the same prayer, then makes the sign of the cross a second time. He turns to look over his shoulder, and sees Ignis receiving the sacraments, Prompto never realizing how handsome he looks when doing something as simple as receiving the Lord’s body and blood. 

Each step he takes becomes more difficult as he heads past their pew, and makes his way out one of the side doors. The congregation singing is now muted, but the ringing of the organ pipes can be heard quite clear out here. He stops mid-stride as the vibrations begin again, his hand coming to rest on the church wall. An arm wraps around his waist, the heat of his lover’s body making him whimper as he’s pulled to an area of the cathedral he doesn’t recognize. 

The sounds of the mass above them lets him know they’re still in the sanctuary, but where - that’s the important question. Before he can ask, he’s pushed up against a wall, and his mouth is covered by his lover’s. He moans into Ignis’ mouth, wrapping his arms around him as he feels the vibrator speed up a notch. 

“F-Father…” He moans into Ignis’ mouth, as he’s pushed up higher against the wall. “F-Father, please…” On a whim, he jumps up, and wraps his legs around Ignis’ waist, and feels him grind his pelvis up against the plug inside of him. “Nnngh...God….” 

“We’re safe in here, Prompto…” Ignis whispers against his lips, as he starts to really thrust the plug into him with the help of his groin. “Only priests know of this area beneath the sanctuary. No one will find us down here…” 

“G-God, I h-hope not…” He releases a breathless moan, as he’s pulled closer and closer to an orgasm. “M-Make me come, Father….” 

“I plan on it, my love…” His lover’s mouth clamps back down tight over his mouth, Prompto’s pitched moans becoming muffled as their tongues begin to dance with one another. 

His feet hit the floor, and before he can ask what he’s doing, Prompto’s zipper is pulled down, and Ignis is on his knees, pulling his exposed cock into his mouth as the heel of Ignis’ hand pushes up against the plug. Prompto drops his head down, and grabs onto Ignis’ hair, tangling his fingers within the soft strands as he starts to hump his lover’s face. Faster, and faster, as the congregation above them begin to sing Handel’s Hallelujah chorus, signalling the end of the service. Ignis’ mouth moves up and down with each thrust of his hips, the heel of his hand keeping that plug right where in its spot, the tip pushing right up against his prostate. Prompto tosses his head back, putting his fist into his mouth as a deep moan leaves his throat, Ignis swallowing his release as his hips keep stuttering through his orgasm, the soft mouth around his cock insistent on giving him the max amount of pleasure. 

As the muted sounds of the song float down to where they’re at, Prompto leans against the wall, breathing hard as he feels his lover tuck him back inside of his pants. “P-Please...don’t turn it on until we’re alone…” He begs his lover, meeting his eyes with a somewhat goofy smile on his face. 

“If that’s what you want, my love.” Ignis nods his head, and turns the vibrator off. He hands the remote to Prompto, who puts it into his pocket. “Now you will know that I won’t use it again on you.” 

A weak smile appears on his face, as he nods his head. “Thank you, Iggy.” He reaches down, and helps him to stand up. The Hallelujah chorus begins to near the end, Prompto locking his arm with Ignis as they make their way back up towards the sanctuary. They reach the narthex as the mass ends, Prompto pulling Ignis to an area where they will be able to see both Luna and Noctis when they exit the church. 

“There you are!” Prompto hears Luna’s voice before he sees her, the crowd of people making their way out of the sanctuary. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Much.” He nods his head, a smile on his face. “Did you enjoy the mass?” 

“It was nice.” She nods her head, and looks over at Ignis. “Is it strange for you to be here as someone like us? And not leading the mass?” 

“It’s a little strange, yes.” Ignis nods his head, as the four of them walk outside together. “But I’m allowed to do this.” He holds up both his and Prompto’s held arms. “This is its own Christmas miracle.” 

“I’m happy for you guys.” Noctis says, as they walk to the parking lot together. “It’s been a rough few months, hasn’t it?” 

“It has, but now everything is good.” Prompto agrees, and looks up at his lover, who shares an identical smile on his face. “You both have been a tremendous help in all of it. Really - I can’t ever thank both of you enough.” 

Luna puts her hand on his arm, and smiles. “It’s okay, Prom. I’m sorry that I was in my own world while you were busy going through all of this craziness alone. But I’m here now.” 

“I know.” He drops Ignis’ hand in favor of being able to hug his best friend. “That’s about the only thing I’ve ever wanted. Merry Christmas, Luna.” He hugs her tight, before pulling away. 

“Merry Christmas.” She smiles, then walks over to Ignis. “And you!” 

“I know, I won’t hurt him. I’m the one that suggested we come here tonight. Not him, by the way.” Ignis teases, as Prompto goes over to Noctis when the two begin to speak in French to one another. 

Prompto hugs Noctis. “You did a lot for me, Noct. You really helped me understand myself a lot more, and honestly? You helped me realize that how I am, and who I’m with, is okay.” 

“Good, Prompto.” Noctis pulls him in for another hug, which he gladly accepts. “You guys have a nice Christmas, okay? We’ll see you at our St. Sylvester party?” 

He nods his head. “We’ll be there.” He goes over, and grabs onto Ignis’ hand. “Iggy, I’m tired. Can we please go home?” 

“Yes, my love.” The way his lover’s face lights up in his presence makes Prompto feel warm and happy. “I hope you two have a wonderful Christmas.” 

“Thanks, Ignis! You too! Bye, Prompto! Love you!” 

“Love you too!” He smiles, and then begins to walk with Ignis towards where his car is parked. “Should we stop somewhere for a midnight snack?” 

Ignis shakes his head, as he opens the car door for him. “I’ve got some treats I baked earlier in the day for us waiting at home.” 

“I can’t say no to that!” He grins, and gets buckled into the car. 

It doesn’t take them long to get to Ignis’ shared apartment from the cathedral. When they go up the stairs together, Prompto reaches into his pocket, and gives Ignis the remote back, who takes it with a smirk on his lips. As they start to walk again, he feels it come to life, Prompto’s knees almost giving out at the unexpected, yet expected, turn of events. 

“Let’s get you inside, love.” Ignis murmurs into his ear, as he helps him walk to his apartment door. “Can’t have you catching a cold on Christmas.” 

“N-No.” He shakes his head, as the hedonistic desire that’s been dormant for the last half hour returns with a vengeance.

He’s ushered into his lover’s apartment, the only lights that are turned on are on the Christmas tree that stands off to the side of the living room, filling the space with soft colorful light. Prompto’s eyes are drawn to a package on the table where all the mail is at, and is about to ask his lover about it when he’s pulled into another heated kiss, making him forget everything except for how good it feels to have Ignis’ tongue back inside of his mouth. 

“F-Father….” He moans for his lover. Even though he’d stepped down from the church over a month ago, it’s still an immense turn on for the both of them. He won’t ever stop calling Ignis that, not when it fuels both of their desires. “T-Take me to bed….? I’m ready for you…” 

Ignis nods his head, and pulls him towards his bedroom. The door to the bedroom is closed, and before Prompto realizes it, all of his clothes are off of his body, including his socks. How his lover manages to always do this to him, he doesn’t know, but he loves it. It’s a gift, and one Ignis is very good at making happen. His own hands find their way to Ignis’ slacks, ignoring the clothes on the upper half of his body in favor of getting to the part of his body he really wants. 

Pulling his cock out, he groans as he brings it to his lips, giving it a few licks and kisses before he’s pushed onto the bed by his lover. The purple tie tickles his chest, as he reaches up to take it off of him, the heat in Ignis’ eyes making his stomach roll. 

“Undress me, my love…” Ignis whispers, as Prompto works his fingers quickly to rid him of the rest of his clothes. “Hurry….I need to be inside of you…” 

The words send a shiver down his spine, as he gets the last article of clothing off of his body. “T-Take it out of me, Iggy….Put your cock in me….” He moans, laying on his back with his knees bent in the air. 

The plug inside of him shifts, but before his lover pulls it out, he pushes it inside of him, and gives it a good twist. Prompto moans loud, his chest arching up off the bed as his cock leaks onto his stomach. “G-God, please!” He begs his lover, his hands grabbing onto his shoulders as the plug is twisted more inside of him. “Please!!” 

“Are you begging me to stop…?” Ignis whispers against his lips, a rush of lust spreading throughout his body at the comment. “Tell me, Prompto. Do you want me to stop?” 

“N-Never….” He moans, shaking his head as the toy inside of him continues to be played with. “N-Not…..not…...nnnngh…..I am! I’m b-begging you…..Please, Father!” He cries out, as he’s brought to the edge. “M-Make me come again!!” 

“With pleasure, my love….”

Ignis pulls the plug out of him, and sets it on the bed, Prompto panting hard as he tries not to feel so empty, now that the toy is gone. He hears the sound of a bottle uncapping, and then looks down to see Ignis putting lube all over his cock. His ass is already full of lube, the toy needing it in order to make it comfortable for him. 

“Ask me again, Prompto….” Ignis hovers over him, as he puts the tip of his cock against Prompto’s twitching anus. “Ask me one more time, and I’ll give it to you…” 

“Nnngh….Please….” Prompto stares up at him, as the tip pushes further into his body. “Please make me come again….” 

“Until you beg me to stop…” Ignis brushes his lips against him. 

One thrust forward, and his cock is buried to the hilt inside of Prompto, making him scream in pleasure. Ignis’ cock feels so much _nicer_  than the plug. Every little thrust of Ignis’ hips pushes Prompto towards euphoria, as more precum starts to drip onto his stomach. He pulls his lover to lay down on top of him, needing that little hit of friction against his cock as their mouths come together for more heated kisses. 

It always feels good to be taken like this, but he wants more. “F-Father, wait….” He moans, as he feels Ignis still his hips. He pulls his own hips back, forcing his lover’s cock to fall out of him. He hears Ignis start to protest, but as soon as he flips to be on his hands and knees, he hears Ignis release a low moan. “Put it back in me….” He pushes his ass back towards Ignis, moaning low as he teases himself with the tip of his cock against his entrance. 

“God, I love you…” Ignis murmurs into his ear, as a pair of hands touch his waist. “Ready, my love…?” 

“Yes…” He nods his head, fisting the sheets underneath their pillows as he waits for Ignis’ cock to slip back into him. 

His head drops when Ignis’ cock fills him back up, the position proving to be absolutely perfect, as the tip of Ignis’ cock starts to hit his prostate almost immediately. He begins to moan loud, arching his back to push his hips back more, Ignis obliging by slamming his cock deep inside of him. He lifts his left hand up, balancing himself on his right arm, and starts to touch himself, needing that extra hit of pleasure. 

“Allow me...to help….” His lover speaks into his ear, sending his mind into overdrive. “Mmm….your hand feels so good on your cock, doesn’t it? I bet it feels better with my hand controlling you….” 

“Nnngh….I-Iggy….” He moans louder, his voice becoming hoarse with how loud he’s being. “C-Close….” 

“Come again for me, my love….” Ignis’ hand makes his own hand fly up and down his cock with just the right amount of pressure. 

“F-Father….” Prompto begins to come hard, the sheets below him suffering the fate of his orgasm, as it drips up and over his hand. “Nnngh……” 

The rush of his lover’s release deep inside of him sends him on another quick high, his brain shutting down as the ecstasy fills his mind and body. He collapses on the bed, panting hard as he tries to remember anything, but the only thing that fills his mind is his lover’s voice, and how good it feels to be joined together like this. 

Something soft touches his backside, Prompto moaning softly as he feels Ignis clean him up. “T-Thank you, Iggy…” He tries to say something else, but instead chooses to rest his head on the pillows. 

“Anything for you, my love.” Lips touch his with a soft kiss. “Be right back.” 

He hears the bedroom door open and close, but doesn’t think too much of it. He’s content at the moment - everything is wonderful. He feels the bed shift, drawing his attention over to his lover, who has returned with the envelope he’d seen on the table. “What’s that…?” He asks, trying to sit up, but his limbs refuse to work properly. 

“It’s from Rome.” 

Prompto gasps, and sits up without any problem. “Open it!!” He reaches for the envelope, as he can see his lover’s fingers trembling. “Give it to me! I can do it!” 

“Would you mind?” Ignis asks, as he hands him the envelope. “I suddenly feel incredibly sick to my stomach.” 

“Awww, Iggy. It’s okay!” He holds the envelope, and sees the seal of the Pope on it. “Oh, wow.” He touches it, then moves to open the envelope. “Are you ready?” 

“Hardly.” His lover sits close to him, his hand on Prompto’s knee. “But I guess now is the best time as any.” 

He nods his head, and tears it open. Pulling out the letter, he feels tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “Dear Mr. Scientia…” He begins to read it out loud, his voice trembling. “We’re sorry to hear that you wish to leave the church. But we understand that it doesn’t always work out the way we want it to.” Prompto swallows. “You are hereby relieved of your clerical status. You are now a layman. Go in peace with the Lord. In His Name - Pope Paul VIII.” 

“It’s over.” Ignis looks at him, similar tears running down his cheeks. “I’m no longer a priest.” 

His arms wrap around his lover, and soon they’re sharing a warm embrace with one another on the bed. “This is the best Christmas present I could have wanted.” Prompto whispers, hugging his lover tight. “Are you happy, Iggy?” 

“Yes, my love. Because now, I’m yours - completely. I’m now a man.” 

“You’ve always been a man first.” He reminds his lover, whose laughter brings a smile to his own lips. “But you’re still a tenured Professor!” 

“That’s right, I am.” Ignis nods his head, as he brings his lips back to Prompto’s. “I will forever be grateful to the Catholic church, though.” 

“Oh?” Prompto asks, as Ignis moves to lay on top of him. “And why is that?” 

“Because it brought me to you.” Their lips brush against each other. “You made me realize there’s more to life than the word of God.” 

He meets his lover’s eyes, and smiles. “You taught me that there’s no shame in having these perverse thoughts, and helped me to discover myself.” 

“I love you so much, Prompto.” 

“I love you too, Iggy.” 

“Forever?” 

“And ever.” 

They both meet each other’s eyes, and smile. Prompto doesn’t know what’s in store for the two of them, but as a man of faith, he knows that God will guide them on the correct path together. 

***

_ The End  _

_ (For Now) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an incredible journey. It's been a wild five months, and I couldn't be happier. I've met a lot of nice people, and have made some amazing friendships because of this story. I do plan on writing Ignis' side, but it'll be awhile before I begin to post it. Please look forward to it in the future! Thank you so much for sharing this journey with me!! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/


End file.
